Supernatural: Bad Company
by MISSerendipity
Summary: Cuándo las puertas del Infierno se abrieron Ashley lo perdió todo. Sin embargo, eso no la frenó y siguió con el legado familiar: cazando monstruos y salvando personas. El destino hará que su camino se cruce con el de los Winchester aunque bien pensado, tal vez el encuentro no haya sido del todo casual...
1. Prólogo

**_Jackson, Tennessee._**

**_Ocho años atrás..._**

Las manos de la chica se movían con rapidez mientras iba llenando una mochila con sus armas y algo de ropa. Si quería sumarse a la cacería con su padre y su hermano más le valía darse prisa. A través de la ventana abierta de su habitación, podía oír como ambos ya cargaban la furgoneta.

Normalmente ella solía quedarse en casa, pero esta vez se negaba a ello. No tenía nada claro con qué tipo de criatura iban a lidiar su padre y su hermano, y ese, precisamente, era su trabajo. Investigar lo causante de aquellas muertes y encontrar la forma de pararlo. Era la encargada de buscar los casos, siempre dentro de su estado, Tennessee, y nunca fuera de este. Aquella era la manera que tenían los Parker de llevar una vida lo más normal posible. Jamás les llevaba más de un fin de semana regresar a su hogar, y eso les permitía poseer trabajos estables. Eran una familia querida y respetada por la comunidad. El cabeza de familia, William, era el sheriff del pueblo; su hijo Josh acababa de sumarse a él en las fuerzas policiales y; la benjamína ansiaba seguir sus pasos.

Ashley era feliz. Se había criado en aquel ambiente desde que tenía uso de razón y no deseaba cambiar nada de su vida. Su padre y su hermano lo eran todo para ella, su única familia. La joven era apenas una recién nacida cuando su madre falleció a causa de complicaciones en su parto. Nunca había contado con una figura materna, pero su padre y su hermano lo habían hecho bien, eran sus héroes, y se sentía bendecida por tenerlos a su lado. Por todo ello, no iba a dejar que nada les pasará y pensaba viajar con ellos aunque tuviera que seguirlos a pie.

-Ash, papá y yo nos vamos ya.

La voz de su hermano al otro lado de la puerta la devolvió a la realidad.

-Adelante, Josh. -invitó la joven, cerrando la mochila y dejándola sobre la cama.

La sonrisa de su hermano la recibió al girar sobre sus talones. Era un joven alto y apuesto, ojos de color azul, cara de niño bueno y cabello castaño claro. Rasgos muy parecidos a los de su hermana, que evidenciaban el parentesco que les unía.

-¿Qué es eso? -preguntó Josh, reparando su atención sobre la cama y borrando la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Eso se llama mochila.

La mirada de Josh se entrecerró.

-Muy graciosa. -ironizó, acercándose a inspeccionar la bolsa. -Estarás de broma, ¿no? -acusó finalmente, al vaciar el contenido sobre la cama de su hermana.

-Voy con vosotros. -contestó Ashley, cruzándose de brazos. -No sabemos a lo que nos enfrentamos.

-Y por eso mismo no vas a venir. -cortó Josh. -Te quedarás en casa.

-¡Estoy cansada de tener que quedarme siempre mientras vosotros arriesgáis vuestras vidas! -espetó, furiosa volviendo a guardar sus armas en la mochila. -¡Ya no soy una cría!

La mano de Josh atrapó una de sus muñecas impidiendo que siguiera con su acción.

-Ashley, volveremos. Siempre lo hacemos. -le tranquilizó.

-Pero... Tengo un mal presentimiento, Josh. -murmuró, clavando la mirada en la de su hermano. -Por favor, dejadme acompañaros. Estoy entrenada.

-Lo sé, hermanita.

-Puedo serviros de ayuda. -insistió ella, esperanzada a que su hermano cediera ante su petición.

-Ya eres de ayuda. -la rubia frunció su ceño y Josh no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Su hermana era la viva imagen de su madre. Había crecido y se había convertido en una valiente y hermosa mujer. Sin embargo, para él, Ashley, siempre sería el bebé de la familia y nunca dejaría de ser su protegida. -Si no fuera por ti, la mitad de las veces no sabríamos identificar a que bicho nos enfrentamos.

-Ahora mismo no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos así que no he sido de mucha ayuda. -suspiró Ashley. -Pero si voy con vosotros entonces puede que...

-No insistas. -pronunció Josh, algo cansado de la testarudez de su hermana. -No vamos a poner tu vida en riesgo. No hay más que discutir.

-¡Esa decisión me corresponde a mí! -alzó la voz Ashley.

-Te equivocas. Papá y yo debemos cuidar de ti, y nosotros decidimos que no vienes.

-¡Papá y tú pretendéis que viva en una maldita burbuja!

-¡Ya perdimos a mamá! -exclamó el chico, elevando por primera vez su voz. -¿¡Cómo crees que nos sentiríamos si te perdiéramos a ti después de que ..!? -Josh se obligó a morderse la lengua.

-¿Después de qué? -inquirió furiosa. -¿De qué yo la matará? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir? -la ansiedad en su pecho crecía descontroladamente. -Pues lo siento mucho, Josh. Siento haber nacido y haberte arrebatado a mamá. Siento que hayas tenido que soportar mi carga durante todos estos años.

-¡Deja de decir estupideces! -ordenó, sujetándola por los hombros.

Pero Ashley estaba fuera de sí. Y forcejeó contra su hermano para librarse del agarre que éste ejercía sobre ella.

-¡Ojalá no hubiera nacido en una familia como la nuestra! -soltó, sin pensar en lo que decía.

Las palabras de la joven se clavaron como puñales en el corazón de Josh, y en lo acalorado de la discusión, la mano del cazador se alzó contra su hermana abofeteándola en la cara. Sin embargo, aquel golpe le dolió más a él que a ella, y en el mismo instante se arrepintió.

-Ash, lo siento. No pretendía...

Los ojos de la rubia lo miraban abiertos de par en par mientras las lágrimas acudían a ellos.

-Te odio.

-Puedo vivir con eso, hermanita. -asintió Josh, con pesadez. -Pero no puedo vivir sin ti. -agregó, acercándose con la intención de besar la frente de su hermana. Ésta dio un paso atrás rechazándolo y entonces, él, se limitó a salir del cuarto para unirse a su padre.

Ashley se quedó inmóvil observando la puerta que acababa de cruzar su hermano. Suspiró profundamente y reflexionó unos segundos sobre las duras palabras que habían salido, casi sin permiso, de su boca. Junto a su padre, Josh era la persona que más quería en el mundo, y aunque le exasperará que la siguieran tratando como una niña, en el fondo sabía que todo lo que hacían era por su bien. Y ella sólo quería demostrarles lo mucho que se preocupaba por ellos, quería cuidarlos como ellos le cuidaban, y quería asegurarse de que nada les pasaba.

Asomándose por la ventana vio que aún no se encontraban dentro de la furgoneta, suponiendo que seguirían dentro de la casa, Ashley se colgó la mochila al hombro y se abrió paso a través del umbral de la ventana. La distancia hasta el suelo no era demasiada, así que agarrándose a la cornisa logró dejarse caer al jardín delantero dónde se encontraba la furgoneta. Echando un rápido vistazo a su alrededor, para cerciorarse de que su movimiento no había sido delatado, se coló en la parte trasera del vehículo y aguardó, agazapada, a que su padre y su hermano emprendieran el viaje.

El camino no resultó muy largo, sin embargo, los músculos de la joven se resintieron por la postura que había mantenido. Ashley permaneció oculta entre los asientos traseros hasta que el vehículo se detuvo a un lado de la carretera.

Josh y su padre bajaron de la furgoneta, dirigiendo sus pasos hacia la casa donde habían tenido lugar las misteriosas desapariciones que tanto le habían llamado la atención a la joven cazadora. Ashley observó, a través de las ventanas, como sus figuras entraban dentro de la casa y sólo entonces siguió sus pasos abandonando el vehículo. Les cubriría las espaldas.

La noche era fría y oscura. La luna apenas iluminaba el cielo a causa de los nubarrones que lo cubrían. Ashley hubiera jurado que nunca había visto unas nubes tan oscuras como aquellas. Un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo y se obligó a inspirar profundamente para tratar de tranquilizarse, más todo lo que consiguió fue que un extraño olor, cómo a huevo podrido, inundara sus fosas nasales.

Arrugando su nariz, fijó su atención entonces en la casa que se alzaba frente a ella. Era una cabaña destartalada en la que parecía que no había vivido nadie en años. Las ventanas se encontraban cubiertas por tablas irregulares, la madera estaba roída y la pintura desconchada. Acelerando sus pasos subió los escalones del porche mientras el suelo crujía bajo sus pies, sin embargo, antes de que pudiera cruzar el umbral de la puerta una fuerza invisible la empujó contra una de las ventanas haciendo que su arma cayera contra el piso.

Repentinamente, se encontraba inmovilizada contra su voluntad. Ante ella una mujer de melena oscura y ondulada le sonreía maquiavélicamente.

-¿Qué tenemos aquí? -examinó la desconocida, acercándose al rostro de Ashley. -Un bonito traje de carne. -agregó tornando sus ojos a negro.

Ashley se quedó helada ante aquella visión.

-¿Qué demonios eres?

La aludida rió ante el desconocimiento de la cazadora.

-Soy precisamente eso, guapa. Un demonio.

-No puede ser... -murmuró Ashley, perdida, nunca había confirmado la existencia de que los demonios fueran reales.

-Apuesta a que sí. -asintió la demonio, divertida ante la incredulidad de la rubia. -Cada vez somos más. Y todo gracias a los descuidados de los Winchester que abrieron las puertas hace unos meses... Tiene gracia, ¿sabes? Creía que los cazadores os dedicabais a cazar y no a liberar el Infierno sobre la Tierra. -se mofó. -¿Ves esa bocanada de humo que cubre el cielo? Ese es mi amigo buscando un cuerpo.

Ashley cerró los ojos, al tiempo que trataba de liberarse de aquella presión invisible que le aprisionaba pero sus esfuerzos resultaron inútiles. Las palabras de la diablesa no paraban de resonar en su cabeza. Había nombrado a los Winchester, reconoció ese apellido, su padre había trabajado con un tal John Winchester en el pasado... Y no pudo evitar preguntarse si se trataría de la misma familia.

De repente, la voz de su padre irrumpió en el porche sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-¡Suelta a mi hija! -ordenó William, apuntándola con su arma.

Los ojos de Ashley se abrieron para encontrarse con las duras facciones de su padre amenazando a aquel ser, mientras, su hermano hacia lo mismo tras él.

-¿Acaso no lo has oído zorra? -habló, esta vez, Josh.

-Realmente no tenéis ni idea con lo que estáis lidiando, ¿verdad? -rió agudamente la morena. El mayor de los cazadores disparó su arma contra ella. -No debiste hacer eso. -amonestó, para después elevar su mano derecha.

El cuerpo de William voló por los aires e impacto contra las verjas roídas de hierro, con la desgracia de que uno de los alambres le atravesó el vientre.

-¡PAPÁ! -chilló Ashley, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Voy a matarte! -pronunció Josh, vaciando su cargador contra la morena.

Las balas impactaron contra el cuerpo de la diablesa pero la sonrisa no se borró de sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Puedes pasarte así todo el día puedo llegar a disfrutarlo. -se mofó.

Josh tragó grueso al ver que ninguna de las balas la había derribado. Observó a su hermana llorando contra la pared, y a su padre tosiendo sangre en la lejanía. No conocía la forma posible de salir de aquel atolladero pero tampoco podía permitir que Ashley resultará herida así que, yendo en contra de sus principios, decidió negociar con aquel monstruo.

-¿Qué es lo qué quieres? -preguntó finalmente, mirando con odio a la demonio.

La aludida se acercó contoneándose hasta su posición.

-Quiero un cuerpo para un amiguito. -respondió finalmente, depositando una de sus manos sobre el pecho del cazador. -Verás, tu hermana es una preciosidad pero tú eres más mi tipo. Podríamos pasárnoslo muy bien.

-Suéltala y seré tuyo.

-No estás en condiciones de negociar, cariño.

-Has dicho que necesitabas un cuerpo y yo te ofrezco el mío. Déjala marchar, por favor.

-Está bien. Supongo que será peor castigo para ella saber que te sacrificaste por salvarle. -rió maliciosamente.

-Josh, no. No lo hagas. -pidió Ashley, con desesperación.

-Es mi trabajo, hermanita.

-¡Oh, por favor! Haréis que vomite. -se burló la morena, liberando finalmente a la cazadora y mandándola lejos. Ashley se golpeó la cabeza al caer contra el suelo y quedó inconsciente. -Tranquilo, despertará. -sonrío, mirando a Josh, el cual le lanzaba una mirada envenenada. -Sígueme. -agregó, antes de entrar en la cabaña.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pronunció Josh, mirando a su alrededor.

Se encontraban en lo que en el pasado había sido la cocina de aquel lugar. El polvo se acumulaba a su alrededor dejando un ambiente pesado y denso, mientras el fuerte olor a azufre, que no supo reconocer, dificultaba su respiración. En uno de los rincones de la habitación una bombona de gas butano se encontraba tumbada sobre el suelo. Josh se alegró de ver aquel objeto en la sala.

-Hago la llamada. -respondió la mujer, empezando a pronunciar algunas palabras en latín. El cazador se limitó a sonreír mientras dirigía una de sus manos a la segunda pistola que siempre portaba en su cinturón. -¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia?

-Qué vas a volver al Infierno, puta. -pronunció Josh, disparando en dirección a la bombona.

Una fuerte explosión irrumpió en la habitación al tiempo que una bocanada de humo negro entraba por una de las ventanas. Después todo se volvió negro.

Ashley volvió en sí espantada a causa del fuerte estallido. El pitido en sus oídos le provocaba un punzante dolor en su cabeza que se sumaba al del golpe recibido tras su caída. Apoyando sus codos en el suelo se incorporó levemente mientras miraba, con ojos dilatados por la angustia, todo lo que la rodeaba.

La cabaña ardía en llamas frente a ella, y a unos metros de su posición, su padre seguía sangrando escandalosamente a causa de la herida en su vientre. La joven cazadora sacó fuerzas de flaqueza y corrió junto a él.

-¡Papá! -exclamó, preocupada, cuando estuvo a su lado. - No tendría que haber buscado este caso. Todo esto es culpa mía. -las lágrimas volvieron a acudir a sus ojos. -Por favor, no me dejes. Aguanta.

-Cariño. -murmuró, casi inaudiblemente, el cazador. -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada. No debí arrastraros a ti y a tu hermano a esta vida. Lo siento.

"Josh" pensó Ashley cuando su padre se había referido a su hermano. Él seguía en esa cabaña. Debía entrar a por él, debía sacarle de allí.

-Enseguida vuelvo, papá. Sigue haciendo presión en la herida. Voy a por Josh. -dijo, haciendo el ademán de levantarse, pero su padre se lo impidió cogiéndola por la muñeca.

-Es tarde, Ashley. -la rubia empezó a negar con su cabeza ante aquellas palabras. -No ha podido sobrevivir a esa explosión.

-Pero... He de intentarlo. -sollozó ella, consumida por la culpa.

-Él te ha salvado. Por favor, no dejes que sea en vano. -suplicó William, acariciando el rostro de su querida hija. -Prométeme algo, Ashley. -la sangre seguía saliendo a borbotones de su estómago. El cazador sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo. -Prométeme que dejarás esta vida.

-No puedes dejarme... - la cazadora lo miró llorando desconsoladamente. Su padre estaba muriendo entre sus brazos y ella no podía hacer nada.

-Prométemelo, Ashley.

-Te lo prometo, papá.

William suspiró aliviado antes de cerrar sus ojos para siempre.

Un día después Ashley había enterrado dos ataúdes en el cementerio de Jackson, uno con el cuerpo de su padre y otro vacío representando a su hermano. Su padre siempre había querido ser enterrado junto a su esposa, por ello la joven se había negado a darle un entierro de cazador. Con las rodillas hincadas en la tierra, Ashley observaba con desconsuelo los nombres de sus familiares grabados en la fría lápida.

Estaba sola frente a un mundo que parecía estar diseñado para destrozarla. Su interior se encontraba devastado y un enorme agujero negro llenaba su ser. Supo entonces que no permitiría nunca que el vacío que sentía en su interior volviera a llenarse. No le otorgaría a nadie el poder de destrozarla de nuevo. Se juró a si misma que vengaría la muerte de Josh y de su padre; qué buscaría la manera de matar a cada maldito demonio que se cruzará en su camino, y que viviría el resto de sus días sin nadie más a su lado. Ese era el único modo de no tener que enfrentarse de nuevo al tipo de dolor que ahora mismo la consumía.

-Lo siento, papá. Pero no puedo cumplir con la promesa que te hice. -habló poniéndose en pie. -Sólo conozco está vida.


	2. Presentaciones

**_Anderson, Carolina del Sur._**

**_En la actualidad..._**

El característico runrún del Impala del 67' dejó de oírse cuando Dean giró las llaves del contacto al estacionar frente al Orfanato Calvary. Los hermanos Winchester habían acudido hasta allí para investigar la muerte de tres niños que habían sido descorazonados mientras dormían. Sus pechos habían sido abiertos en canal en lo que parecía obra de un animal salvaje, o al menos, eso es lo que decían los informes pues los médicos forenses no habían podido encontrar una explicación racional más cercana a aquellos hechos.

Vestidos con sendos trajes, para hacerse pasar por federales, Dean y Sam dirigieron sus pasos hacia el gran edificio que se alzaba frente al ellos. El orfanato estaba muy concurrido y, a pesar de los espantosos sucesos que habían acontecido durante las últimas semanas, todo tenía un aspecto alegre. Los niños correteaban por los pasillos jugando y cantando, haciendo que el lugar resultará bastante acogedor.

Una de las monjas que regía el hospicio se percató de la presencia de los cazadores en el vestíbulo y se acercó a ellos.

-Buenos días, señores. -saludó, inclinando levemente su cabeza. -¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?

Sam tomó la iniciativa aclarándose levemente la garganta antes de hablar.

-Sí. -asintió, con una sonrisa educada en sus labios. -Soy el agente Jones. -pronunció, mostrando una de sus tantas placas falsas. -Él es mi compañero, el agente Bonham. FBI. -Dean imitó el gesto de su hermano enseñando su respectiva identificación. -Nos gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas sobre las muertes que han tenido lugar durante las últimas semanas.

-Testifiqué ayer en la comisaría. -suspiró, la mujer con pesadez. -Es duro volver a relatar todo lo que presencié.

-Lo sabemos. -habló Dean. -Pero llevamos una investigación paralela y necesitamos algunas respuestas.

-Está bien. -acabó accediendo la monja. -Lo que sea por esas almas inocentes. Dios los tenga en su gloria.

-Sí... -murmuró, el cazador, antes de empezar la interrogación. -Así que, los tres niños fueron encontrados con el pecho abierto durante las tres últimas semanas.

-Así es. -asintió, la mujer. -Uno por cada semana y siempre en la mañana de los miércoles.

Dean dirigió una rápida mirada a Sam. Estaban a martes, lo que significaba que si no encontraban antes de acabar el día al responsable de aquellos asesinatos probablemente tendrían que lamentar otra víctima.

-Dígame, hermana, ¿tenían alguna relación entre ellos más allá de vivir aquí?

-Compartían habitación.

-¿Cuántos niños duermen por habitación? -indagó esta vez Sam.

-Cuatro.

Eso significaba que restaba un niño vivo que podría haber sido testigo del ser causante de aquellas muertes. Los hermanos preguntaron por el nombre del pequeño y la monja les guió hasta él. En una esquina del patio, donde los demás niños compartían juegos, se encontraba un enclenque chiquillo, con gafas y mirada perdida, sentado en un banco completamente solo.

-Toby siempre ha sido un poco retraído. Pero lo sucedido últimamente ha acabado por encerrarle aún más en su mundo. -informó la mujer, mirando con lástima en dirección al pequeño. -Y tiene una gran imaginación. No creo que nada de lo que les diga les pueda servir de mucha ayuda... -agregó, volviendo su vista a los cazadores. -Si necesitan algo más estaré dentro.

-Gracias. -agradeció Sam, mientras Dean, a su lado, se limitó a asentir a la mujer. -¿Hombre lobo? -susurró el menor, cuando se quedaron solos.

-Definitivamente. -apostó Dean, con seguridad. -Tórax destrozado, corazones ausentes...

-Sí, pero... ¿niños? -se extrañó el más alto. -Es bastante cruel.

-¿En serio, Sammy? -el mayor de los Winchester no pudo ocultar su perplejidad ante aquel comentario. -Son malditos monstruos, no creo que les importe mucho la moralidad de sus actos.

-Tienes razón. -admitió Sam, ladeando su cabeza. -¿Te encargas tú? -agregó entonces, mirando al pequeño.

-¿Qué? ¡No! -exclamó Dean, frunciendo el ceño. -Tú eres el de las charlas. Yo iré a investigar el cuarto donde aparecieron muertos.

-¿Por qué siempre te coges lo más sencillo?

-Porque soy el mayor. -respondió con una sonrisa.

-Eso no es justo. Decidiremos esto a la antigua: piedra, papel o tijera. -resolvió el más alto, posando el puño sobre su palma izquierda. El otro lo imitó y a la de tres mostraron sus gestos. -Siempre con las tijeras, Dean. -sonrió, golpeando el hombro de su hermano.

-Espera, el mejor de tres.

Finalmente, Sam dirigió sus pasos de vuelta al interior del edificio mientras Dean se encaminaba con resignación hacia el niño. Minutos más tarde ambos hermanos se encontraron en el coche.

-Fíjate en esto. -habló Sam, sacando de uno de sus bolsillos una uña de garra y dejándola sobre el salpicadero del Impala. -Parece que nuestro hombre lobo perdió algo por el camino.

-Es asqueroso. Saca eso de ahí. -pronunció el mayor, mirando con disgusto. -Y para qué conste, buscamos a una mujer lobo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por lo visto la "gran imaginación" de Toby... -respondió gesticulando. -Tiene poco de fantasía y bastante de realidad. Me ha contado que fue testigo de la última muerte. Que vio a la cosa que mató a su compañero de habitación.

-Así que tenemos una descripción.

Dean asintió.

-Mujer rubia de unos treinta años y, cito textualmente las palabras del niño, increíblemente guapa. Supongo que cuando Toby la vio su boca no tenia esos repulsivos caninos fuera. -Sam rió levemente ante las palabras de su hermano. -Volveremos esta noche. Si sigue actuando del mismo modo la pillaremos con las manos en la masa. -agregó, arrancando el motor del Impala. -¿Tienes hambre?

El Chevy se alejó del orfanato Calvary ajeno al Charger negro del 69' que seguía sus pasos.

Ashley había estado tras sus pasos los últimos dos días, y pese a que estaba trabajando en el mismo caso que ellos, había mantenido las distancias, asegurándose así, de que su presencia no fuera advertida por los cazadores.

La rubia había escuchado todo tipo de historias sobre los famosos hermanos Winchester, y conocía muy bien sus andanzas. Pero nunca se había considerado una gran fan de su trabajo, más bien al contrario. Después de todo, su familia murió a causa de uno de los demonios que habían escapado del Infierno cuando Dean y Sam acabaron con Azazel.

No había sido extraño pues, que la primera vez que los vio una emoción tan intensa como terrible creciera en ella liberando un odio oscuro y profundo que se apoderó de todo su ser. Sin embargo, para que todo saliera como tenía previsto, debía mantener la mente fría y no dejar que ese rencor le nublará el juicio.

De pronto el Impala aminoró la marcha para estacionar en el parking de un restaurante y Ashley hizo lo mismo aparcando a unos coches de distancia. La chica esperó en su vehículo, dejando pasar unos minutos, hasta que los hermanos entraron en el local.

Restaban aún unas cuantas horas hasta que anocheciera y el monstruo volviera a atacar de nuevo, así que Sam y Dean se encontraban disfrutando de sus respectivos platos; el menor de ellos comía una saludable ensalada mientras que el mayor hacia lo propio con una hamburguesa completa.

-Sigo pensando en el caso y hay algo que no me cuadra. -habló Sam, pensativo.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Dean, con la boca llena y alzando su vista del plato para encontrarse con la mirada de su hermano.

-No lo sé, pero me resulta extraño. Quiero decir, nunca nos habíamos cruzado con un hombre lobo que actuara así...

-Mujer. -puntualizó el de pelo corto.

-Lo que sea. -rodó los ojos Sam. -La cuestión es que todo eso de que sólo ataque una noche a la semana; que las víctimas sean niños... ¿No te parece raro?

Dean alzó las cejas.

-¿Raro? -soltó una seca carcajada. -A mi ya nada me sorprende.

-Sí, pero mira esto. -Sam volvió a sacar la uña de garra que había cogido del cuarto de los niños. -¿No es más larga que la de un hombre lobo?

-¡Tío, estamos comiendo! -se quejó Dean, dejando caer su hamburguesa sobre el plato. -Además, no sé, nunca me he parado a medir la longitud de las uñas de Lobezno. -un suspiró escapó entre los labios de Sam. -Tal vez, esta loba no sea muy fan de la pedicura... No lo sé, Sammy. Lo que tengo claro es que esta noche se va a llevar un balazo de plata.

Sam intentó volver a defender su postura pero Dean ya no estaba pendiente de él. La puerta del restaurante se había abierto para recibir a una hermosa chica rubia de increíbles ojos azules y curvas perfectas, provocando que la atención del mayor de los Winchester se dirigiera por completo hacia Ashley.

Con una de sus mejores sonrisas Dean buscó la mirada de la rubia pero, cuando sus verdes ojos se encontraron con los celestes de ella, todo lo que pudo ver fue una gran frialdad. Ashley pasó por su lado mirándolo con total indiferencia y el cazador no pudo evitar revolverse algo incomodo sobre su asiento. No solía causar aquel efecto en las mujeres.

Sam rió por lo bajo al ver la reacción de su hermano.

-Parece que has perdido tu toque.

-Cállate, Sam. -refunfuñó el mayor.

**_Horas más tarde..._**

La noche había caído sobre el pueblo de Anderson. En el interior del Impala, el cual se encontraba aparcado frente al orfanato, Dean y Sam hacían guardia velando por la seguridad de los pequeños que habitaban en su interior. Hacia un par de horas que estaban vigilando el lugar a la espera de que el indeseable monstruo apareciera para darle caza. Sin embargo, la noche se había mantenido imperturbable hasta entonces.

De pronto, los arbustos que bordeaban el edificio se agitaron captando la atención de ambos hermanos. Una figura femenina de larga cabellera rubia emergió de entre las sombras dirigiendo sus pasos hacia uno de los ventanales del hospicio.

-¡Eh! -llamó Sam, la atención de su hermano. -¿Esa no es la chica del restaurante?

Dean asintió al mismo tiempo que alcanzaba su escopeta estirando su brazo hacia el asiento trasero del vehículo.

-Y coincide con la descripción de Toby... -murmuró, antes de salir del vehículo.

Ashley se impulsó con habilidad sobre la cornisa del ventanal y se coló dentro del orfanato. Los cazadores corrieron tras la chica e imitaron su gesto, más cuando atravesaron el umbral ya no había rastro de ella. En su lugar se encontraron con un largo pasillo que se extendía a derecha y a izquierda. Dean le hizo un gesto a Sam indicándole que debían separarse. El menor de los Winchester comprendió y tomó el camino de la izquierda mientras que el mayor hizo lo contrario.

Dean atravesó el corredor aceleradamente pero sin perder la cautela, mirando por encima de su hombro y a su alrededor, comprobando que cada una de las habitaciones que iba dejando atrás estuvieran libres de cualquier amenaza. Con la escopeta en alto siguió avanzando hasta llegar a una gran escalinata que llevaba al piso superior.

Una vez arriba, el sonido de una daga siendo desenfundada llamó la atención del cazador. Dean dirigió su vista en dirección al ruido y observó como la figura de Ashley, de espaldas a él, acechaba tras la puerta de uno de los dormitorios de los niños. Acercándose sigilosamente hasta su posición encañonó el arma contra la espalda de la rubia.

-Se acabó. -anunció, con voz grave.

Ashley sintió la presión de la escopeta sobre su columna vertebral y cerró los ojos negando lentamente con su cabeza.

-Menudo gilipollas. -habló, con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. -Te has equivocado de rubia.

Dean estuvo a punto de responderle no obstante, se oyó un gemido ahogado proveniente de la habitación, y supo inmediatamente que algo no marchaba bien. Con el rabillo del ojo pudo observar las sombras de unas largas y afiladas garras reflejadas contra el suelo, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Ashley se giró con rapidez desarmándole y pegándole con la culata de su propia escopeta en toda la nariz.

El cazador se tambaleó levemente a causa del impacto mientras la rubia irrumpía en la habitación para encararse al monstruo que había intentado atacar a Toby. El niño estaba aterrado, encogido de brazos y piernas contra el cabezal de su cama. Frente a él, un bello ser con apariencia de mujer y de afiladas garras le sonreía malévolamente.

Ashley se abalanzó contra ella y le golpeó en la cara aprovechando la escopeta que había tomado de Dean. Pero la bestia apenas se inmutó. En su lugar, lanzó un zarpazo contra la cazadora la cual no pudo evitar sisear entre dientes cuando sintió la piel de su vientre rasgarse ligeramente. El arma de fuego cayó a sus pies y Ashley buscó en su lugar la daga de plata, pero para cuando la empuñó el monstruo había huido a través de una de las ventanas de la habitación.

-¡Joder! -maldijo, irritada, al comprobar que se le había escapado. -Todo por tu maldita culpa. -pronunció, girándose para encararse con Dean.

El cazador apenas se acababa de recuperar del golpe que Ashley le había propinado escasos segundos antes. Su nariz sangraba aparatosamente y temía que pudiera estar fracturada.

-Casi me matas. -reprochó Dean, limpiándose con el dorso de su manga. -¡Estás loca!

-¿Lo estoy? -respondió Ashley, volviendo a recuperar la escopeta del suelo y apuntando al cazador.

-¡Wow! -se sorprendió él, alzando las manos en señal de inocencia. -Relájate, ¿quieres?

-Estoy muy relajada, créeme. Después de todo soy yo la que sujeta el arma.

Unos pasos en el pasillo alertaron al dúo de cazadores los cuales se miraron en silencio hasta que Sam apareció por el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué demonios ha pasado? -preguntó el menor atónito, mirando a Dean, mientras sostenía su propia arma contra la chica que amenazaba a su hermano.

-Me confundí de rubia. -informó el aludido, recordando las palabras de Ashley.

-Baja tú arma. -ordenó Ashley a Sam, con autoridad.

El menor de los Winchester miró a su hermano y éste asintió.

-Hazle caso. Está como una maldita cabra.

-Tú sigue diciendo eso y te convierto en un colador. -amenazó Ashley, furiosa. -Te recuerdo que has sido tú el que casi me matas cuando me has confundido con la lamia.

-¿Lamia? -se extrañó Dean. -Creía que se trataba de una mujer lobo...

-¿Me tomas el pelo? -rió sarcásticamente la rubia. -¿Ni siquiera sabias a lo que te enfrentabas? -los ojos de Ashley se entrecerraron para dedicarle una dura mirada. -¿Qué clase de cazador te crees?

-El mejor. -contestó , con fanfarronería, devolviéndole el vistazo.

Ashley se limitó a cargar el arma en respuesta. Entonces, Sam carraspeó ligeramente tratando de desviar la atención hacia su persona. El ambiente que se respiraba entre la desconocida y su hermano era tan denso que podía cortarse con un cuchillo.

-Creo que hemos empezado con mal pie. -habló pausadamente en un intento de calmar los ánimos. -Yo soy Sam Winchester y el es mi hermano Dean. Somos...

-Sé quiénes sois. -cortó la rubia. -¿Qué cazador no conoce a los Winchester?

-Perfecto. -sonrío Dean. -Eso significa que estamos en el mismo equipo así que... ¿podrías bajar ya el arma?

-Estamos lejos de estar en el mismo equipo. -pronunció secamente ella. -No soy una gran fan de vuestra obra.

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó el mayor de los hermanos. -Paramos el Apocalipsis. No puedes negar que fue un gran trabajo.

-¿Se te olvida que también fuisteis vosotros los que lo iniciasteis? -le recordó, con odio, Ashley.

Dean calló ante aquella evidencia. Cada vez que hablaba parecía que conseguía cabrearla aún más así que esperó que a Sam se le diera mejor salir de aquel atolladero.

-Vale... Eso ha sido justo. -admitió el menor. -Mira, nosotros sólo queremos lo mismo que tú: acabar con esa cosa. Tal vez podamos hacerlo juntos y evitar así que vuelva a matar. -Ashley lo evaluó con la mirada estudiando su propuesta. -Está claro que tienes más información sobre este caso que nosotros, pero también es cierto que te podría venir bien nuestra ayuda ahora que estas herida. -agregó Sam, observando la sangre que traspasaba la camiseta a la altura del vientre de la chica.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza pensativa y acabó por bajar el arma.

-Está bien. -accedió finalmente, provocando que los hermanos suspiraran aliviados. -Pero si vamos a trabajar juntos las cosas se harán a mi manera, ¿entendido? -habló, caminando en dirección a los hermanos.

Sam asintió con la cabeza pero Dean no hizo ningún gesto. Ashley frunció su ceño observándolo mientras esperaba por su respuesta. Dean puso los ojos en blanco antes de pronunciarse.

-Entendido. -gruñó entre dientes.

-Bien. -sonrió con satisfacción ella al mismo tiempo que le devolvía la escopeta estampándola con fuerza contra su pecho. -Me llamo Ashley, por cierto. -añadió, antes de salir de la habitación.

-La acabo de conocer y ya no la soporto. -murmuró Dean, dirigiéndose a su hermano.

-El sentimiento es mutuo Winchester. -se oyó la voz de Ashley por el pasillo.


	3. Desconfianza

**_Anderson, Carolina del Sur._**

**_Motel Cooper._**

Tras asegurarse de que la lamia no volvía atacar y ocuparse del pequeño Toby, el cual había permanecido en estado de shock durante todo el ataque, los hermanos Winchester se habían desplazado hasta su habitación de motel con la compañía de Ashley.

La rubia se encontraba cosiendo la herida de su vientre en el cuarto de baño mientras Sam y Dean compartían confidencias acerca de su nueva compañera de aventuras sentados sobre sus camas. La actitud que había mantenido la chica les tenía completamente desconcertados, Ashley se mostraba distante y fría, apenas habían vuelto a cruzar palabra alguna con ella desde que habían salido del orfanato.

-¿Crees que esto es buena idea? -murmuró Dean, dirigiendo su vista hacia la puerta del baño y sujetando contra su nariz una pequeña bolsa de hielo. El golpe que le había propinado la cazadora aún le tenía adolorido. -Ya sabes, trabajar con ella. -aclaró, mirando esta vez a su hermano. -Ha estado a punto de matarnos. No parece estar muy equilibrada.

Sam rió ligeramente ante el último comentario.

-No la puedes culpar, tu actitud no estaba resultando de mucha ayuda.

-Muy gracioso. -respondió, sarcásticamente, antes de continuar hablando. -Hay algo en ella que no me acaba de gustar...

-¿Qué te ha puesto en tu lugar?

-Hablo en serio, Sam. Ni siquiera se preocupó del estado del niño. Estaba más ocupada encañonándonos a nosotros. Que quieres que te diga, no lo veo muy normal.

-Está bien. -asintió Sam, poniéndose serio. -Tal vez tengas razón y sea un poquito rara, pero le salvó la vida a ese crío.

-Lo sé, pero...

El agua del grifo dejó de oírse al otro lado de la puerta y a los pocos segundos Ashley salió del interior del cuarto de baño provocando que Dean callará a mitad de frase.

-¿Ya estabais hablando de mi? -cuestionó la rubia, dejando caer sobre el suelo la toalla ensangrentada que había usado para limpiar su herida.

Los hermanos la observaron en silencio, algo incómodos, mientras se preguntaban cuanto habría alcanzado a escuchar, si es que había llegado a oír algo... El mayor de los Winchester se levantó, depositando la bolsa de hielo sobre su mesita de noche, y caminó hasta Ashley.

-Pues sí. -respondió, sinceramente, una vez estuvo parado frente a ella. -Nos preguntábamos por qué demonios te has preocupado tan poco de Toby.

-¿Te refieres a después de haberle salvado la vida? -inquirió Ashley, con fiereza. No podía creerse que el muy engreído estuviera reclamándole nada. Si hubiera sido por él probablemente el corazón del niño hubiera acabado en el estomago de la lamia.

-Sí, justo en ese momento. El pobre estaba en estado de shock y tú estabas más centrada en amenazarnos a nosotros dos. -dijo Dean, señalándose a sí mismo y a su hermano. -¿Cuál es tu problema, Ash?

La mirada de la rubia se transformó cuando el cazador se refirió a ella por el diminutivo de su nombre. Sólo su hermano Josh la había llamado así, y no permitiría que nadie más lo hiciera.

-¿Mi problema? -rió, sarcásticamente. -Mira Dean, te voy a dar un consejo: si le tienes aprecio a tu cara de muñeco Ken no vuelvas a llamarme así en tu vida. De lo contrario, te juro que acabaré por romperte la nariz y no habrá bolsita de hielo que te ayude a bajar la inflamación. -amenazó, acercándose a él, mientras le señalaba con el dedo.

La tirantez vivida horas atrás en el orfanato volvía a reinar entre ambos pero Dean no retrocedió ni un solo paso. En su lugar, una sonrisa arrogante se curvó en sus labios.

El menor de los Winchester se levantó de la cama al reconocer aquella expresión en su hermano. Nada bueno podía salir de aquello.

-Te noto un poco tensa. -observó Dean, sonriéndole de medio lado. -¿Sabes? Tal vez ese sea tu problema y sólo necesites un buen polvo para relajarte. -sus verdes ojos observaron con picardía los azules de la rubia. -Tienes suerte de que yo esté aquí para ofrecértelo.

Sam contemplaba atónito la escena. No podía creerse que Dean estuviera provocándola de aquel modo después de haber comprobado el carácter que tenia la cazadora... Por suerte para la integridad física del mayor de los Winchester, Ashley estalló en una carcajada ante su ofrecimiento.

-Sigue soñando, Winchester. -contestó, rompiendo por primera vez el contacto visual que habían mantenido. -Ya me has jodido bastante la cacería ahuyentando a la lamia. -agregó, encaminándose hacia la mesa de madera que había junto a la ventana de la habitación. -Y eso es todo lo que vas a joderme.

Ashley tomó asiento alrededor de la mesa donde descansaba el portátil de Sam y algunas de las identificaciones falsas que usaban los hermanos. Las manos de la rubia empezaron a trastear con los carnets del FBI y no pudo reprimir que un suspiro escapará de sus labios mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-¿Ahora qué pasa? -preguntó Dean, molesto, cruzándose de brazos.

-No entiendo como alguien os puede tomar en serio con esto. -dijo alzando las credenciales. -¿Apellidos de viejas glorias del rock? -preguntó con sarcasmo. -Por no hablar de que se nota que son falsas.

-¿En qué? -se interesó Sam, acercándose hasta la mesa y ganándose una mirada de reprobación de su hermano. El menor se limitó a encogerse de hombros y sentarse frente a ella. Tenía curiosidad.

-Bueno... -le sonrió Ashley, mostrándole una de ellas. -Los números de identificación cambiaron a diez dígitos con dos letras intercaladas a finales de año y, además, el sello es del mes pasado.

-Vaya, gracias. -murmuró el de pelo largo, devolviéndole la sonrisa. -Supongo que deberemos modificarlas.

Dean rodó los ojos.

-Perfecto, encima va a resultar que eres una sabionda. -bufó con ironía.

Ashley volvió a dirigirle una mirada fría como el hielo.

-Eso no debería molestarte. Si no fuera por mi aún creerías que estás cazando a una mujer lobo.

Ahí estaba, otra contestación por parte de la rubia que había atentado directamente contra el orgullo de Dean.

-En realidad tenía mis sospechas de que no fuera así. -mintió, con resolución, mientras miraba a Sam de reojo esperando que éste no le delatará. -Qué sólo atacará a niños fue algo que llamó mi atención, ¿verdad, Sammy? -el aludido se limitó a observarlo con reproche, aquella había sido su observación.

-Bien por ti. -le felicitó con falsedad Ashley. -Lástima que tu cerebrito no fuera capaz de llegar más allá.

Dean se mojó los labios con la intención de responderle pero Sam le interrumpió antes de que pudiera seguir metiendo la pata.

-Así que estamos lidiando con una lamia, ¿verdad? -dijo mirando a Ashley, ésta asintió. -¿No nos cargamos a una en Wisconsin hace unos años? -preguntó, esta vez dirigiendo su vista hacía Dean.

-Sí... -recordó el mayor de los Winchester. Habían tenido que pedirle ayuda a Bobby porque no supieron identificar con que ser estaban tratando. -Pero su _modus operandi_ era muy diferente. Sus víctimas no sólo eran niños y actuaba cualquier día de la semana.

-Eso es porque os enfrentasteis a ella justo después del Apocalipsis. -adivinó la rubia. -¿Me equivoco? -Sam y Dean se limitaron a negar con la cabeza. -El mundo se puso patas arriba y muchos seres cambiaron sus patrones de conducta. Eso es lo que sucedió con las lamias. Sin embargo, ahora han vuelto a las andadas lo que las hace más predecibles y fáciles de cazar.

-Eso es bueno. -habló Sam. -¿Por dónde empezamos a buscar?

Ashley tocó el portátil del menor de los Winchester sobre la mesa.

-¿Puedo? -le preguntó. El aludido asintió invitándola con su mano. La cazadora empezó a teclear en el ordenador. -Según la mitología grecorromana las lamias se caracterizan por ser asustaniños. Siempre actúan de noche y se las ha relacionado muchas veces con figuras como el hombre del saco o el coco. La tradición habla de que Lamia fue una de las muchas amantes de Zeus hasta que Hera, la legítima esposa de éste, celosa la transformó en monstruo y posteriormente mató a sus hijos, aunque otras versiones dicen que Hera simplemente se limitó a asesinar a los hijos de Lamia y que fue la posterior pena la que la convirtió en un monstruo. -informaba Ashley, mientras seguía con su mirada puesta en la pantalla. -El caso es que la envidia hacia las otras madres la llevó a empezar a devorar a los hijos de éstas, concretamente sus corazones, para hacerles sentir tan miserables como ella se sentía...

-Lo pillo. -cortó Dean. -Pero, ¿qué sentido tiene entonces que se alimente de niños de un orfanato? y, ¿cómo surgieron más de ellas? Porque está claro que nosotros nos cargamos a una.

-Tal vez si no me interrumpieras... -suspiró la rubia, aún concentrada en el portátil. -Cualquier mujer que haya perdido a un hijo y se alimenté del corazón de un niño se convierte en una lamia. Y respondiendo a tu primera pregunta: ya no les importa causar dolor en otros padres, sólo su supervivencia. Así que suelen atacar en hospitales u orfanatos, sitios en los que pueden encontrar fácilmente gran diversidad de niños donde escoger.

-Tenemos que centrar nuestros esfuerzos en ese tipo de lugares. -comprendió Sam.

-Exacto. -asintió Ashley, girando el portátil para que los hermanos tuvieran acceso al mapa que se mostraba en la pantalla. Dean se acercó por primera vez a la mesa para fijarse de cerca. -Dudo que vuelva a actuar en el orfanato Calvary tras lo de esta noche, así que he buscado otros hospicios u hospitales infantiles cercanos y he encontrado esto. -agregó, señalando un punto en el mapa.

-Hospital AnMed's Children's. -leyó en voz alta el menor de los Winchester. -¿Crees que atacará ahí? -preguntó algo vacilante. Ashley frunció su ceño ante la duda del cazador. -Quiero decir, si sólo se alimenta las madrugadas de los martes tiene toda una semana para encontrar otro lugar. -aclaró.

-Está hambrienta, necesita un corazón y lo buscará esta noche. -aseguró la cazadora. -Otra cosa es donde decida atacar... Puede que sea en el hospital o puede que vuelva a intentarlo en el orfanato.

-De acuerdo, en ese caso nos dividiremos. -resolvió Dean. -Elige, ¿con quién de nosotros prefieres formar equipo?

-¿Perdona? -preguntó, con incredulidad, la aludida. -Yo trabajo sola.

-No esta vez. -negó el cazador. -Uno de nosotros dos te acompañará.

-¡Oye, ya estoy harta de tus gilipolleces! -exclamó Ashley, girándose sobre su asiento para mirarle. furiosa. -Eres un auténtico machista.

-¿Cómo dices? -se sorprendió Dean, ante aquella acusación.

-¿Crees que por ser mujer no puedo encargarme de esto sola? ¿Qué necesito algún idiota que me cuide las espaldas? -soltó, poniéndose en pie y encarándose con él de nuevo. -Pues te diré algo, Dean. En los últimos ocho años no he necesitado a nadie para que me salve el culo y no pienso empezar a hacerlo ahora.

El cazador sonrió de medio lado.

-Cielo, no se trata de eso. Te he visto luchar contra ese monstruo y eres realmente buena pero no puedes olvidar que saliste herida. -dirigió un rápido vistazo en dirección al vientre de la rubia. -Sólo digo que no sería muy inteligente por tu parte no usarnos, eso es todo.

Ashley suspiró. Lo cierto era que Dean tenía razón. Estaba herida y, aunque podría ocuparse perfectamente de la lamia en aquellas condiciones, no podía negar que resultaría mucho más fácil si contaba con la ayuda de uno de los dos hermanos. Además, por mucho que le pesará, debía aprender a controlar su carácter delante de ellos o de lo contrario su misión se vería comprometida tarde o temprano. Y no podía permitirse fallar. Necesitaba mantenerse cerca de los Winchester.

-Está bien. -accedió, observando a Dean, con una mirada más relajada. -Ya que voy a tener niñera escogeré al más competente de los dos. -éste sonrió con suficiencia creyéndose el elegido pero Ashley desvió su mirada en dirección a Sam. -Y al más alto. A fin de cuentas, el tamaño importa. -agregó, guiñándole al menor. La rubia disfrutaba bajándole los humos al gallito de Dean. Apenas lo conocía de unas horas pero aquella ya se había convertido en una de sus nuevas diversiones.

-Te compadezco, Sammy. -dijo el cazador. -Te ha tocado soportar a la Barbie bipolar.

Sam rió por lo bajo al ver el gesto de su hermano. Ashley era capaz de desarmar a Dean en todos los sentidos y en escasos segundos. Aquello era algo que no se veía todos los días...

-Eres gilipollas, Dean. -soltó Ashley, pasando por su lado para recoger su bolsa. -Sam y yo iremos al hospital. Tú te encargarás del orfanato. Ya conoces el lugar y el aspecto de la lamia así que no tendrías porque cagarla... ¿Crees que podrás hacerlo? -ironizó, cargando con su mochila al hombro. Dean no contestó. Aquella pequeña rubia le sacaba de sus casillas. -Por cierto, la plata es lo único que la mata y debe estar bendecida por un sacerdote. Te espero en el coche Sam. -añadió la cazadora, antes de abandonar la habitación dirección a su Charger del 69'.

Dean la observó abrir el maletero a través de la ventana antes de girarse hacia su hermano.

-¿No te dan ganas de dispararle?

El menor de los Winchester negó divertido mientras imitaba los gestos que Ashley acababa de hacer segundos antes y preparaba sus armas.

-Me cae bien. -se limitó a responder.

**_Hospital AnMed's Children's._**

El sol empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte cuando el coche de la rubia irrumpió en el aparcamiento de aquel pequeño hospital infantil. Ashley y Sam bajaron del vehículo evaluando el edificio que se erguía ante ellos, el cual contaba con apenas dos plantas y una sola puerta que cumplía con las funciones de entrada y salida.

-Esto va a resultar más sencillo de lo que creía. -habló la cazadora, contenta. Entonces alzó su vista hacia al cielo. -Aún no es completamente de noche así que no creo que la lamia se encuentre ya dentro. Sin embargo voy a asegurarme echando un vistazo.

-Está bien. -asintió Sam, de acuerdo con su idea. -Yo me quedaré aquí vigilando.

-Si ves cualquier cosa me llamas.

-Lo mismo digo.

Ashley sonrió brevemente en señal de conformidad y se adentró en el hospital mientras Sam se apoyaba contra el vehículo barriendo con su mirada el aparcamiento. Habían una decena de coches y una ambulancia, se trataba de un pueblo pequeño así que supuso que aquella tranquilidad era relativamente normal.

Apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos cuando el teléfono del cazador sonó. El nombre de la chica brillaba en su pantalla y Sam se incorporó alerta y pendiente de lo que Ashley tuviera que decirle.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó, preocupado.

-_Nada, todo está en orden aquí dentro... ¿Cómo van las cosas por ahí?_

-Sin novedades.

-_Espero no haberme equivocado._ -murmuró Ashley, con algo de decepción en su voz. Había creído firmemente que la lamia atacaría en aquel lugar. Y no le agradaba la idea de tener que soportar las burlas de Dean si resultaba que ésta finalmente actuaba en el orfanato. -_Voy hacía tu dirección_. -se despidió, antes de colgar el teléfono.

El menor de los Winchester volvió a relajarse al ver que la chica seguía bien. Con el móvil aún en sus manos decidió comprobar cómo estaba llevando las cosas su hermano así que marcó el número de memoria y esperó. Sin embargo, antes de que Dean pudiera responder, el teléfono de Sam impactó contra el asfalto.

La lamia acababa de hacer acto de presencia propinándole un fuerte empujón. Las facciones del rostro del cazador se endurecieron cuando se percató de la bestia frente a él. Sam, sacó de su chaqueta la daga de plata y se lanzó contra ella forcejeando. Pero cada golpe que lanzaba contra la lamia era interceptado o esquivado por ésta con suma facilidad.

-Odio a los cazadores. -pronunció, entre dientes, mientras lograba alzarlo por el cuello clavando sus garras en él antes de lanzarlo lejos.

El cuerpo de Sam impactó contra uno de los vehículos provocando que la alarma de éste empezará a sonar de forma escandalosa rompiendo así la tranquilidad de la noche. La visión del cazador se tornó borrosa debido al golpe que acababa de recibir en la cabeza y le llevó varios segundos darse cuenta de que había perdido la daga durante la pelea.

El alboroto que provenía del aparcamiento hizo que los pasos de Ashley se tornaran acelerados al cruzar los últimos metros de aquel pasillo de hospital. Una vez en la calle, agudizó su vista para reparar la atención en la figura femenina que se alzaba frente a Sam amenazante. Y contra todo pronóstico, la rubia, se quedó paralizada a escasos metros de ambos, observando como el cazador respiraba con dificultad a los pies de la lamia, herido y agotado. Sam tenía la batalla perdida.

Ashley dudó. Una parte de su ser deseaba correr hacia él y salvarle la vida pero otra, igual de fuerte, ansiaba que la lamia cumpliera con su cometido y le arrancará el corazón allí mismo. Ashley apretó los dientes mientras su mente se debatía entre ambas opciones y entonces la mirada del cazador se encontró con la suya.

Sam entornó los ojos con gesto suplicante, y Ashley tuvo que cerrar los suyos para darse cuenta del terrible error que estaba cometiendo si no actuaba con rapidez. Aquella mirada que el cazador y ella acababan de compartir le había recordado cual era su verdadero trabajo: salvar personas y cazar monstruos. Y no debía dejar que la antipatía que sentía hacia los Winchester le nublara el juicio.

Con un grito de rabia, Ashley se abalanzó sobre la espalda de la lamia y hundió su puñal en el corazón de la bestia. Ésta se tambaleó y cayó inerte junto al cuerpo de Sam. La rubia se incorporó mientras le tendía la mano al cazador.

-¿Estás bien?

Sam asintió aceptando su ayuda.

-Creía que no llegarías a tiempo. -reconoció, una vez en pie.

-Por suerte te has equivocado. -respondió Ashley, rehusando la mirada de él y avanzando hacía el coche. -Anda, salgamos de aquí antes de que alguien empiece a hacernos preguntas. -agregó, observando a su alrededor. La alarma del coche seguía sonando y no tardarían mucho en tener ojos curiosos en los alrededores.

-Gracias, Ashley. -le sonrió Sam, una vez dentro del Charger.

La rubia asintió y encendió el motor.

-Tengo gasas para esos cortes en la guantera. -informó, antes de pisar el acelerador.

**_Motel Cooper. _**

Los tres cazadores se encontraban de vuelta en la habitación de los hermanos Winchester compartiendo unas cervezas bien frías para celebrar el éxito que había supuesto finalmente que la lamia no consiguiera volver a matar.

Las heridas de Sam no habían resultado ser gran cosa, algunos hematomas y cortes en el cuello pero nada que fuera a necesitar mayor atención. La peor parada de aquella cacería seguía siendo Ashley, los puntos en su vientre seguían incomodándola y que el mayor de los Winchester continuará con sus estúpidas bromas tampoco le ayudaba a llevar las cosas mejor.

La joven apuró su botellín de cerveza y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¿Otra ronda? -preguntó Dean, apoyado contra el mini bar.

-No, gracias. -negó, estirándose levemente antes de levantarse de su asiento. Estaba realmente fatigada y sólo deseaba descansar en la habitación contigua que había rentado para pasar la noche. -Ya he cubierto mi cupo por hoy.

-¡Oh, un gracias! -fingió falsa sorpresa Dean. -Es lo más bonito que me has dicho. -le sonrió de medio lado.

-No te emociones, Winchester. -dijo, dándole una leve palmadita en el hombro al pasar por su lado. -Sigues sin gustarme.

-Dame tiempo. -habló él, dando un sorbo de su botellín. -Terminarás por adorarme. -aseguró, bajando su vista para encontrarse con la de la rubia.

Ashley suspiró al tiempo que rodaba sus ojos.

-Lo que tu digas. -soltó, cansada y caminando hacia la puerta. -Buenas noches, Sam. -se obligó a sonreír al mirar al menor de los Winchester y éste le correspondió. -Y para ti también, gilipollas. -agregó, en dirección a Dean.

-La tengo en el bote. -murmuró el mayor de los hermanos, después de que la puerta se cerrará tras ella.

Sam no pudo evitar atragantarse con su cerveza.

-Pensaba que te entraban ganas de dispararle cuando la veías. -rió, al recordar las palabras de su hermano horas antes.

-No es de lo único que me entran ganas... -Sam suspiró, negando con su cabeza. -¿Qué? -preguntó Dean, retóricamente. -Tengo ojos en la cara. No puedo evitarlo.

La puerta de la habitación de Ashley se abrió para recibirla. Nada más entrar se recogió el pelo en una coleta, se desprendió de su atuendo y se puso la vieja camiseta de Josh que siempre usaba para dormir. Aquella prenda de ropa era de lo poco que conservaba de su hermano, y era lo único que le hacía sentir que él seguía junto a ella.

Se dejo caer sobre la cama observando las sombras que se reflejaban en el techo. Y justo en el momento en que los párpados le amenazaban con cerrarse su teléfono móvil vibró sobre la mesita de noche provocando que se desvelara. Ashley se incorporó levemente preguntándose quién demonios le estaría llamando a esas horas de la noche. Su mano viajó a tientas hacía el aparato logrando hacerse con él.

Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció el número. Un sudor frío inundó su frente y su respiración se agitó antes de descolgar con manos temblorosas.

-_Hola, Ashley. _

-¿Qué coño quieres?

-_Cuida esos modales, gatita. No querrás revivir lo de la semana pasada, ¿verdad? _-Ashley se quedó sin aliento ante aquel recordatorio. -_Sólo llamaba para saber si ya estás con los Winchester. _

-Lo estoy.

-_Bien. Ya sabes lo que has de hacer para salir ganando algo de todo esto... Dulces sueños. _-se despidió la voz, con una risita macabra, al otro lado de la línea.


	4. Tregua

Ashley abrió los ojos en la oscuridad tras soltar un grito de espanto. Había vuelto a tener la misma pesadilla que venía repitiéndose desde hacía una semana y la angustia por el desagradable sueño provocó que, por un momento, ni siquiera tuviera la certeza de dónde se encontraba. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y la negrura de la habitación, debido a que las cortinas estaban echadas, la ahogaba.

Respirando con dificultad y bañada en un sudor frío, que hacía que la camiseta se le pegará al cuerpo, se incorporó en la cama y encendió la tenue luz de la mesita con una mano más que temblorosa. Miró la hora en su teléfono: las siete y media de la mañana. Sus pies descalzos rozaron la moqueta cuando se impulsó fuera de la cama dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el cuarto de baño y agradeció el frescor de las baldosas cuando entró en éste.

Se paró frente al espejo apoyando ambas manos sobre la porcelana del lavabo y se concentró en el sonido del agua mientras se miraba. Un rostro pálido y desencajado la observaba desde el otro lado y por unos instantes sintió miedo de lo que veía. Miedo de aquella mirada gélida que se reflejaba en el cristal y que no resultaba ser otra que la suya propia. Los recuerdos de su familia golpearon su mente y se preguntó qué le dirían si supieran en lo que se había convertido...

Sin poder soportarlo más, desvió la mirada y hundió sus manos en la pica para refrescarse la cara y nuca. El agua se escurrió por su rostro y el frescor del líquido contra su piel logró tranquilizarla. Inspiró profundamente y, alcanzando una toalla, se secó la piel antes de volver a encontrarse con su reflejo. Esta vez se obligó a sonreír y la chica del espejo, obediente, le devolvió la mueca.

Entonces, un estrepitoso sonido al otro lado de la habitación hizo que Ashley tensará los músculos mientras maldecía para sus adentros el no contar con un arma cerca. Con todos sus sentidos alerta se asomó por la rendija de la puerta del cuarto de baño. La figura de un hombre armado con una pistola se encontraba parada en medio de la habitación de espaldas a ella. Tomando esto como ventaja la cazadora se abalanzó sobre el extraño con la intención de desarmarle pero él la sintió tras de sí y se giró justo a tiempo para inmovilizarla por las muñecas.

Ashley ni siquiera se detuvo a fijarse en el rostro del hombre que la mantenía sujeta. Sin pensárselo dos veces lanzó una patada contra la ingle de éste, provocando que un gruñido escapará de sus labios. No contenta con todo esto, lanzó una segunda patada barriendo una de las piernas de él para llevarlo contra el suelo retomando así, el control de la situación.

La rubia se sentó sobre su contrincante, a horcajadas y usando toda su fuerza, para evitar que éste lograra ponerse en pie. Sus manos se cerraron alrededor del cuello de la camisa del hombre mientras hacían fuerza para atraer su rostro hacia el de ella y, sólo entonces, gracias al tenue reflejo de la lámpara, fue cuando lo reconoció.

-¿Dean? -preguntó, extrañada. -¿Por qué demonios has irrumpido así en mi habitación?

-Te he oído gritar y he pensado que necesitabas ayuda.

Ashley relajó sus puños soltando el agarre de la camisa del cazador, separándose levemente, pero manteniéndose aún sentada sobre él.

-Como has visto no es así. -le sonrió. -He vuelto a patearte el trasero.

-¿Estás segura? -habló Dean, soltando una risita de suficiencia. Ashley frunció su ceño confundida hasta que notó la pistola del cazador contra su costado. Se había olvidado por completo del arma. -Ups. Creo que esto me convierte en el ganador. -sonrió, triunfante.

Sin embargo, la chica era demasiado testaruda y ágil como para dejar que el cazador resultará el vencedor de aquella pequeña competición que ambos acababan de iniciar. Con un rápido manotazo se deshizo del arma, y esta se disparó sola cuando cayó contra el suelo.

Ashley se sobresaltó sobre la cintura del cazador a causa del tiro.

-Deja de moverte así o... -comenzó a decir Dean, pero fue ignorado e interrumpido.

-¿Estás loco? -exclamó alterada. -¿Qué coño hacías apuntándome con un arma sin el seguro puesto?

-Relájate, ¿quieres? -pidió mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Pensaba que corrías peligro. No iba a entrar sin estar preparado. -se excusó, alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia. -Y ahora, por favor, para de moverte así. -agregó bajando la vista hacia su cadera.

-¡Serás gilipollas! -reprendió Ashley, dándole un manotazo sobre el pecho, al percatarse de la advertencia de él.

-Oye, eres tu quien se me ha tirado encima. -se defendió él.

La rubia se puso rápidamente en pie dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén. Dean la observó aún tumbado sobre el suelo con una estúpida sonrisa en su rostro. Ashley sólo llevaba una ancha camiseta encima de su ropa interior, y ésta apenas cubría la mitad de su muslo, haciendo que sus estilizadas piernas quedaran expuestas en todo su esplendor ante él. Aunque el impresionante físico de ella no fue lo único que le llamó la atención antes de incorporarse sobre sus codos.

-Estás sangrando. -informó Dean, poniéndose en pie y señalando con un dedo la mancha que empezaba a formarse en la camiseta grisácea.

Ashley dirigió su vista hacia el lugar donde le señalaba y se horrorizó al ver la camiseta de su hermano en aquel estado.

-Mierda. -soltó, quitándosela sin miramientos y quedándose expuesta en ropa interior ante la atenta mirada del cazador. Los puntos en su vientre se habían abierto a causa del esfuerzo que acababa de realizar. Sin embargo, no estaba preocupada por su herida sino por aquella prenda de ropa que tanto significaba para ella. -No, no, no... La sangre es imposible de quitar. -murmuró con ansiedad.

Aquellas palabras sorprendieron a Dean, que reaccionó acercándose a ella con preocupación. La cantidad de sangre que perdía cada vez era mayor y encima no paraba de dar vueltas sobre sí misma inquieta por un maldito trozo de tela.

-Sólo es una camiseta, Ashley. -pronunció, completamente ajeno al apego de la rubia por aquel objeto.

-¡Oh, cállate! -exclamó, girándose hacía él. -¡No tienes ni idea!

Pero un repentino mareo, provocado por la pérdida de sangre, la hizo tambalearse. Por suerte, los brazos de Dean la sujetaron con fuerza impidiendo que perdiera el equilibrio por completo y la depositaron sobre la cama.

-Dime, ¿dónde tienes el botiquín? -preguntó él, mientras la acomodaba las piernas sobre el colchón dejándola completamente estirada.

-Yo puedo ocuparme. -murmuró Ashley, intentando incorporarse pero fallando en el intento. Su visión se tornó borrosa y se llevó una de sus manos a la frente en un gesto de fatiga.

-Puedo verlo. -ironizó Dean, ante aquel acto de testarudez. -Mira ya sé que eres muy autosuficiente, ¿vale? Pero ahora haz el favor de estarte quieta y deja que yo me ocupe de esto antes de que te desangres. -pidió serio, mirándola directamente a los ojos. -Ashley...

-En el baño. -suspiró, dándose por vencida.- El neceser azul.

Dean desapareció de su vista durante un par de minutos para salir más tarde del cuarto de baño con todo lo necesario para la cura. Pasando al lado de la ventana, descorrió levemente las cortinas para permitir que la luz del sol les brindara una mayor claridad. Finalmente tomó asiento sobre el borde de la cama y limpió meticulosamente la sangre que había empapado la dorada piel de la rubia, tratando de infligir el menor daño posible en el proceso. Ashley lo observaba atentamente, reparando en cómo sus masculinas facciones se concentraban en aquella delicada tarea, no podía negar que era ridículamente atractivo.

La herida estaba muy inflamada y la piel que se encontraba a su alrededor demasiado enrojecida, los puntos que se había dado la cazadora tras el ataque de la lamia se habían infectado. Sabiendo que aquello iba a doler más de lo previsto, Dean trató de distraerla mientras se disponía a echar alcohol sobre la lesión.

-Ves, no me ha llevado más de dos noches tenerte semidesnuda sobre una cama.

-Gilipollas. -gruñó Ashley, entre dientes, dedicándole una dura mirada.

Entonces sintió la presión del algodón sobre su vientre y el quemazón la obligó a cerrar sus puños apretando las sábanas. Supo en ese momento que el comentario de Dean no había tenido otro fin que el de desviar su atención. Una risita se escapó de sus labios ante aquel gesto, él sólo había tratado de cabrearla para que el dolor fuera menor.

Dean, sorprendido al escuchar aquella risa, elevó su vista para mirarla a los ojos.

-Bipolar. -dijo, con una sonrisa, antes de volver a centrarse en la herida. El cazador terminó de limpiar la zona y fue entonces cuando se percató de las cicatrices, recientes pero ya curadas, que cubrían la zona abdominal de la rubia. La sonrisa se borró de sus labios y acarició una de las muchas señales con la yema de sus dedos. -¿Cómo te las hiciste?

Ashley se movió algo incómoda bajo su tacto mientras el recuerdo de lo ocurrido una semana atrás golpeaba su mente. No podía contarle la verdad sin descubrirse.

-Un hombre lobo. -mintió con resolución.

El mayor de los Winchester elevó de nuevo su mirada para encontrarse con los ojos azules de Ashley pero ésta se la rehusó tragando saliva mientras el dolor cruzaba su bello rostro. Pero no un dolor físico, no, era algo mucho más profundo que todo eso, algo que Dean conocía muy bien y que le hizo tener la certeza de que ella no le había dicho la verdad y de que tampoco lo haría por mucho que él insistiera, así que no dijo nada más al respecto. Sin embargo, su mente empezó a elucubrar teorías sobre lo que aquella rubia había tenido que sufrir para comportarse del modo en el que lo hacía.

Aquellas marcas sobre su piel eran demasiado perfectas como para haber sido provocadas por las garras de una bestia. La experiencia le decía que aquellos cortes eran demasiado limpios, que estaban hechos a conciencia... Dean no pudo reprimir el recuerdo de sus días en el Infierno y de todas las torturas a las que fue sometido, y se preguntó si ella habría sido víctima de algo parecido.

Los minutos fueron pasando con un silencio casi sepulcral reinando entre ambos, sólo roto por los pequeños quejidos que Ashley soltó cuando Dean hundía la aguja para saturar su herida.

-Ya está. -anunció él, pegando un apósito sobre el vientre de la cazadora.

-Gracias, Dean. -dijo con sinceridad. -¿Puedes acercarme aquella camiseta y pantalón de allí? -agregó, señalando a las prendas que descansaban sobre una silla.

-Estás bien así. -soltó, sonriendo de medio lado. Ashley le miró con cara de pocos amigos. -Vale, vale... Ya voy. -Dean cruzó la habitación y le lanzó la ropa. -¿Quieres que me gire? -bromeó, cruzándose de brazos, frente a los pies de su cama.

La rubia suspiró cansada y se vistió con cuidado, temiendo que la tirante lesión volviera a abrirse en cualquier momento.

-Siempre haciéndote el gracioso...

-Oye. -llamó su atención, poniéndose está vez serio. -Gracias por lo de mi hermano. -la chica lo miró sin saber a lo que se refería. -Sam me contó que si no llegas a aparecer... En fin. -calló unos segundos antes de proseguir. -Gracias, Ash.

Ashley cerró los ojos al volver a escuchar el diminutivo de su nombre por la boca del cazador. No soportaba escuchar aquellas tres letras juntas, era demasiado doloroso.

-Por favor, no vuelvas a llamarme así. -pidió con una actitud hasta entonces desconocida. Dean observó la suplicante mirada de la cazadora y le pareció ver lágrimas en sus ojos. -Respecto a lo de tu hermano... No tiene importancia. -añadió, volviendo su atención a la camiseta de Josh sobre la cama. Ashley la cogió y volvió a observar la mancha de sangre, ya seca, sobre la tela.

-Sí la tiene. -habló Dean, arrastrando una silla para posicionarse frente a ella. -Tal vez no lo entiendas pero es mi hermano y es lo más importante para mí. -se sinceró tomando asiento. -Así que te debo una.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente. Es tu familia y no hay nada que no harías por él.

-Exacto. -suspiró el cazador. -¿Tú tienes familia?

-Tenía.

-Lo siento. -lamentó Dean, observando como ella seguía con la mirada perdida en aquella vieja camiseta. -¿Cómo...?

-Está bien. -cortó Ashley, elevando su mirada. -Fue hace mucho tiempo pero no quiero compartirlo con la clase. -Dean asintió respetando la decisión de la rubia. -En cuanto a eso que me debes... -sus ojos azul cielo se clavaron en los verde manzana de él. -¿Conoces algún secreto para quitar manchas de sangre? -se obligó a sonreír, desviando el tema de conversación.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Lo dudas? Soy un hombre lleno de recursos. Espera a conocerme mejor.

-Lo dices como si fuéramos a seguir trabajando juntos.

-Bueno, ¿podríamos intentarlo no? -propuso el cazador, para grata sorpresa de Ashley. Después de todo, debía mantenerse cerca de los Winchester, la llamada de la noche anterior no había hecho más que recordarle lo mucho que se jugaba en todo aquello. -Al menos hasta que estés completamente recuperada para seguir pateando culos tú sola.

-¡Eh, puedo seguir pateando culos! -exclamó, con falsa indignación y relajada por primera vez en su presencia.

-Estoy seguro. Pero no puedes negar que se patean más fácilmente en equipo.

-Puede que tengas razón. -asintió Ashley. -Aunque me va a costar soportarte...

-Lo mismo digo. -coincidió Dean, antes de tenderle la mano. -¿Tregua?

-Tregua. -aceptó ella, cerrando el trato con un apretón de manos.

Los nudillos de Sam golpearon la puerta abierta de la habitación provocando que los dos cazadores se giraran en su dirección. El menor de los Winchester, vestido con una camiseta blanca de manga corta y unos pantalones deportivos, observaba con curiosidad la escena. La pistola de Dean se encontraba descansando sobre el suelo, Ashley sostenía sobre su rodilla una camiseta manchada de sangre y los útiles de primeros auxilios descansaban sobre la mesita de noche.

-¿Os habéis intentado matar? -preguntó confuso, mientras dirigía una mirada acusadora hacia su hermano y entraba en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Tienes que dejar toda esta mierda de salir a correr sin motivo alguno. -respondió Dean, negando con la cabeza. - No te hace pensar con claridad, Lance Armstrong.

-Lance era ciclista. -pronunciaron Sam y Ashley al unísono, sonriendo cómplices.

-Lo que sea. -rodó los ojos el mayor de los Winchester. -El caso es que todo está bien. Nadie ha intentado matar a nadie. Al menos no en serio, ¿verdad? -agregó con una sonrisa mirando a la rubia, ésta le devolvió el gesto.

Sam les observaba atónito, ¿desde cuándo aquel par era capaz de estar en la misma habitación y comportarse tan civilizadamente el uno con el otro? Seguía sin comprender que era lo que pasaba allí, y Ashley pareció adivinar todas las cuestiones que se amontonaban en su cabeza cuando decidió hablar.

-He tenido una pesadilla despertándome de un grito. -empezó a relatarle la rubia. -Tu hermano a creído que estaba en peligro y ha venido ha "salvarme" -continuó, encomillando la última palabra con un gesto. -Pero no lo he reconocido hasta que lo he tenido inmovilizado contra el suelo. Durante el forcejeo la herida se me ha reabierto y él, contento de tenerme en ropa interior, me la ha vuelto a coser. Creo que eso es todo.

-Se te olvida la parte en la que ahora somos amigos. -habló Dean.

-Para el carro, Winchester. -sonrió ella, elevando una de sus manos. -No estoy segura de si voy a ser capaz de aguantarte... Además aún necesitamos el visto bueno de Sam.

-¿Mi visto bueno para qué? -indagó el aludido.

-Le he ofrecido que venga con nosotros. Al menos hasta que se recupere. -contestó Dean, levantándose de la silla y dejándola de nuevo junto a la mesa. -Podríamos ayudarnos mutuamente. Es cómo una maldita enciclopedia andante de leyendas y tradiciones, sus conocimientos son muy buenos. Creo que es hasta mejor que tú en cuanto a investigación se refiere. -Sam lo miró ofendido ante aquel último comentario y Dean se limitó a encogerse de hombro. -Podría hacer un buen trabajo con los archivos de los Hombres de Letras.

La atención de Ashley se centró por completo en el nombre que el mayor de los Winchester acababa de pronunciar: "Los Hombres de Letras". Ellos tenían la información que necesitaba. Decidió no interrumpir y siguió escuchando atentamente a la espera de más detalles pero los hermanos no volvieron a hacer referencia a aquel nombre.

Finalmente Sam accedió con gusto a que Ashley se uniera a ellos. Ambos Winchester dejaron que la rubia hiciera sus bolsas mientras éstos hacían lo propio en su habitación. Minutos más tarde el trío de cazadores se reunía en el parking del Motel Cooper para partir con un mismo rumbo.

-Síguenos. -dijo Dean, subiéndose en su preciado Impala. Sam ya lo esperaba en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿A dónde vamos? -preguntó Ashley, de pie junto a la ventanilla.

-Lebanon, Kansas. -informó el conductor arrancando el motor. -Así que espabila porque tenemos dieciocho horas de viaje.

-No me hables en ese tono. -recriminó ella, golpeando con su palma el techo del Impala.

-¡Eh! -advirtió el cazador. -No la tomes con mi bebé.

-¿O qué? -le incitó ella. -Es sólo un coche, Dean. -dijo burlonamente, recordando el tono que él había usado para hablar de su camiseta.

Sam se incorporó levemente sobre su asiento resoplando ante aquella discusión.

-Estáis en tregua, ¿lo recordáis? -habló con pesadez.

-Ha empezado ella. -se defendió Dean, con una actitud infantil. Ashley giró sobre sus talones y rodeó su vehículo para subirse al volante. El ronroneó del motor del Charger irrumpió furioso en el aparcamiento mientras lo aceleraba con la intención de desafiar al mayor de los Winchester. -¿Lo ves, Sammy? Me provoca.

-¿Para hoy o para mañana? -gritó la cazadora, a través de su ventanilla abierta. -¿O es que necesitas que remolque a tu Chevy, Dean? -sonrió, con picardía. Le estaba retando a una carrera.

-No sabes lo que dices. -le respondió él. Con la marcha atrás puesta pisó a fondo el acelerador antes de frenar y pegar un trompo para dejar atrás a la rubia.

Ashley siguió los pasos de Dean y ambos coches se alejaron del motel dejando tras de sí una gran nube de humo provocada por las ruedas quemadas sobre el asfalto. El viaje se presentaba largo pero entretenido.


	5. Unión

**_Lebanon, Kansas. _**

**_Dos semanas más tarde... _**

Sam estaba leyendo en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca cuando la presencia de Ashley le hizo levantar la vista del libro. La rubia venía de la cocina con un botellín de cerveza en la mano, cosa que no hubiera llamado su atención si no fuera por el hecho de que no eran ni las diez de la mañana.

Ashley le saludó con un movimiento de cabeza mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento frente a él, la chica lucía unas marcadas ojeras que delataban su falta de sueño. Sam cerró el libro y lo dejó junto a la mesita observándola con preocupación.

-¿No es un poco pronto para beber?

-Es de noche en alguna parte. -respondió Ashley, pegando un pequeño sorbo del botellín. Sam arqueó las cejas sonriendo para sí mismo, en ocasiones le recordaba demasiado a su hermano. -Os ha llevado menos tiempo de lo previsto acabar con esas vetalas.

-Sí. -asintió Sam. -Gracias a ti nos fue muy sencillo encontrarlas.

Durante los últimos días, y a causa de la herida en su vientre, Ashley se había mantenido lejos de la acción y limitado a buscar los casos mientras los hermanos eran los encargados de resolverlos. Durante aquel tiempo de encierro la cazadora había avanzado en su propia misión: el archivo de los Hombres de Letras contaba con una gran variedad de documentos sobre demonología y aunque aún no había logrado encontrar exactamente lo que buscaba, cada día estaba más cerca de hacerlo. Sin embargo, no todo había sido positivo desde su llegada al refugio, realizar únicamente la tarea de investigación había empezado a reabrir antiguas heridas.

La convivencia con los Winchester le hacía recordar lo que era tener una familia: alguien con quien compartir las cosas, alguien a quien proteger, alguien por quien estar dispuesto a morir... Ellos le hacían rememorar todos aquellos sentimientos que había decidido dejar atrás cuando lo perdió todo y que se había jurado no volver a sentir.

La relación entre los hermanos era muy similar a la que ella había mantenido con su hermano. Y tener aquel continuó recordatorio no le hacía las cosas nada fáciles. Sobre todo en cuanto a Dean se refería. Éste se parecía demasiado a Josh en muchos aspectos: era el hermano mayor por excelencia, dispuesto cualquier cosa por proteger a los suyos; amaba el rock; tenía su mismo sentido del humor... Coincidencias demasiado dolorosas para la chica. Por ello, y aunque su relación con el mayor de los Winchester había mejorado desde la tregua, cada vez que sentía que su muro se resquebrajaba Ashley recurría a mantener las distancias con él.

Por otro lado, la relación con Sam resultaba mucho menos problemática para su salud mental. Probablemente porque era con el que más se identificaba y no intentaba sacarla de sus casillas cada dos por tres... Lo cierto era que, pese a todo el rencor que les guardaba a ambos Winchester, había empezado a apreciar sus conversaciones con Sam. Las cosas resultaban sencillas y nada incómodas cuando trabajaban juntos y era algo que la chica agradecía en medio de tanta locura.

-Has vuelto a tener otra pesadilla, ¿verdad? -indagó el cazador, observando cómo Ashley se masajeaba los parpados con sus dedos.

-Ajá. -asintió la rubia, elevando su mirada y pegando otro trago a su cerveza. No era ningún secreto para los hermanos que sufría de dichos episodios. Aunque sí lo era el contenido de estos sueños, y así debía seguir siendo.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste bien?

-Hace unas tres semanas.

-Tal vez te vendría bien hablar de ello. -le animó Sam, mirándola a los ojos. - Soy bueno escuchando.

-Sólo fue un caso que no terminó como tenía previsto y ahora no paro de revivirlo. -suspiró la chica, sin entrar en muchos detalles. Sam alzó las cejas, expectante a que ella continuará. -Pero estoy bien. Las pesadillas no van a poder conmigo. -se obligó a sonreír. -En cierto modo forman parte de nuestro trabajo, ¿no?

El cazador le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice mientras asentía con su cabeza.

-Hablando de trabajo... -dijo Sam, levantándose de su sillón y caminando hacia la gran mesa de la biblioteca donde descansaba su portátil. La rubia giró su cabeza para seguirlo con la mirada. -Creo que he encontrado un caso en Missouri. A ver qué opinas.

-Espera. -llamó su atención Ashley. -¡Ese es mi trabajo! -le regañó en tono bromista.

Apurando su botellín de cerveza y dejándolo sobre la mesilla se unió a Sam.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó éste, aún sonriendo. -Llegamos de madrugada y cómo había dormido en el coche me dediqué a hacer algo de investigación hasta que me topé con esto. -agregó, señalando con la vista la pantalla del ordenador. Ashley se inclinó tras él para leer la noticia.

El artículo recogía como varios empleados de distintos bancos se habían hecho con el botín para posteriormente suicidarse.

-No tiene sentido... -murmuró la rubia tras la oreja de Sam.

-No, no lo tiene. -coincidió él, cambiando la ventana y reproduciendo un vídeo de una de las cámaras de seguridad del Bank of America. -Pero ahora...

En él se mostraba un día corriente en la sucursal bancaria aunque pronto Ashley pudo percibir como no todo era tan normal como parecía. Sam pausó la imagen justo a tiempo para mostrar como a uno de los empleados le centelleaban los ojos cuando éste miró a la cámara.

-Un metamórfico. -confirmó ella.

-Veo que pensamos igual. -Ashley golpeó amistosamente el hombro de Sam antes de cruzar la biblioteca con decisión. El cazador la observó con curiosidad. -¿A dónde vas?

-A despertar a la princesita. -rió la rubia, refiriéndose a Dean. -Tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-¿Tenemos?

-Estoy completamente recuperada, Sam. Me vendrá bien un poco de acción.

**_St. Charles, Missouri._**

**_Motel Red Roof Inn..._**

Para cuando el Impala del 67' llegó a la ciudad, seguido por el Charger del 69' de Ashley, la noche ya empezaba a cubrir el cielo así que los cazadores habían decidido buscar alojamiento antes de centrarse de lleno en el caso.

Escogieron el motel más cercano a los lugares donde el metamórfico había actuado durante las últimas semanas, la zona financiera de la ciudad, sin embargo éste no contaba con una gran disponibilidad de habitaciones y el trío de cazadores se había visto obligado a compartir una habitación triple.

Lo primero que se encontraron al abrir la puerta fue con dos camas de matrimonio. Frente a éstas un televisor de tamaño aceptable colgaba de la pared y bajo el aparato un plegatin servía de tercer lecho. Dean se apresuró a dejar su bolsa sobre la primera gran cama, la más cercana a la puerta, reservándola de éste modo para él.

-¡Qué caballero! -ironizó Ashley, al fijarse en la actitud territorial del cazador.

-Lo siento. Pero eres la más pequeñita así que te toca el plegatin. -le sonrió él, señalándole la cama individual. -Además he estado conduciendo durante las últimas nueve horas.

-Te recuerdo que yo también he conducido nueve malditas horas. -le cortó la rubia tajantemente. -Tengo el mismo derecho que tú a disfrutar de una cama de verdad.

-Porque has querido. -dijo Dean, dejándose caer sobre el colchón y poniendo los brazos tras su cabeza. Él había propuesto que viajaran en un único coche pero Ashley había descartado la idea para no tener que pasar más tiempo del estrictamente necesario junto al cazador. -Si quieres una cama cómoda siempre puedes dormir conmigo... -le sonrió pícaramente palmeando sobre las sabanas.

-Preferiría dormir en el suelo. -bufó la rubia.

Sam pasó por su lado dejando sus cosas en el plegatin.

-No te preocupes Ashley, yo dormiré aquí.

La chica le sonrió con amabilidad antes de volver a dirigir una mirada odiosa a Dean.

-Deberías aprender de tu hermano. -el aludido se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Una vez instalados los cazadores estudiaron cual sería el mejor plan para dar con el metamórfico antes de que causara más víctimas. Llegaron a la conclusión de que el monstruo seguía un patrón: actuaba de manera circular, contrariamente al sentido de las agujas del reloj, haciéndose pasar por uno de los empleados del banco para tener acceso al dinero y posteriormente matarlo para no dejar ningún cabo suelto.

Era conocido por ellos que los metamórficos solían esconderse en el alcantarillado así que aquel sería el primer sitio al que dirigirse para tratar de cazarlo. Se pasaron alrededor de una hora buscando por internet los planos de la canonización de la ciudad, pero la investigación no resultó fructífera. No había nada en la red que les pudiera servir de ayuda y necesitaban esos planos para no ir a ciegas y trazar una línea de actuación.

-No hay nada. -sentenció Sam, cerrando el portátil. -Iré a la biblioteca. Los planos deben estar en el archivo local.

La chica, a su lado, se frotó los ojos cansada.

-A estas horas estará cerrada.

-Lo sé. -dijo levantándose y cogiendo su chaqueta. -Me colaré.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe? -se ofreció Ashley, levantándose también.

Dean alzó las cejas sorprendido, la actitud que mantenía la rubia con Sam era totalmente diferente a la que mantenía con él y no entendía el porqué. Espera... ¿aquello qué sentía eran celos?

-Yo iré contigo, Sam. -habló con resolución Dean. -Tú necesitas descansar. -agregó mirando a Ashley.

-¿Ahora te preocupa mi descanso? -soltó una sarcástica carcajada. -Hace unos minutos te daba igual relegarme a la cama más incómoda de la habitación.

-Mmm... ¿Sabéis qué? Iré sólo. Llamaré menos la atención. -resolvió Sam, cansado de escucharlos. -Vosotros dos podéis iniciar una guerra de almohadas mientras tanto. -negó con la cabeza divertido. Después cerró la puerta tras de sí dejándolos solos.

-Voy a darme una ducha. -anunció entonces Ashley, soltándose la coleta y permitiendo que los cabellos dorados cayeran con gracia sobre sus hombros. Se acercó hasta su cama para coger una muda de su bolsa y se desabotonó la camisa. Dean la miraba embelesado, inmóvil frente a su propia cama. -¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado, Winchester?

Dean carraspeó algo nervioso al haber sido descubierto ojeándola.

-¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó, rascándose la nuca. -Hay un bar aquí cerca. Puedo ir a por algo de cenar mientras tú te das esa ducha.

Ashley sonrió ampliamente ante su ofrecimiento.

-Una pizza estaría bien.

Dean le devolvió la sonrisa y luego asintió con la cabeza, saliendo de la habitación.

La rubia se perdió en el cuarto de baño, disfrutando de la intimidad recién adquirida, para darse una relajante ducha. Al salir de ésta se secó levemente el pelo con una toalla. Se puso cómoda con la camiseta de Josh, la cual había quedado más desteñida de lo habitual tras eliminar la sangre, y unos shorts. Normalmente no usaba pantalones para dormir pero ya que iba compartir habitación con los hermanos era lo más correcto.

Dean aún no había regresado con la cena cuando salió del cuarto de baño así que se dejó caer sobre la cama. Alcanzó el mando del televisor y la encendió, tratando de entretenerse con algo mientras esperaba al cazador. Sentada con las piernas cruzadas y con la espalda apoyada contra el cabezal de la cama, Ashley zapeaba hasta que dio con un canal donde repetían un capítulo de su serie favorita.

Entonces Dean entró por la puerta cargando con una pizza de tamaño familiar y una bolsa con cervezas bien frías.

-¿Doctor Sexy M.D? -inquirió divertido, sentándose a su lado y dejando la caja sobre la cama. Ashley lo miró algo avergonzada pasándole el mando a distancia para que cambiara de canal si así lo deseaba. -Puedes dejarlo. -sonrió él, abriendo la caja de pizza y dos botellines de cerveza.

Ashley tomó la botella que el cazador le tendía.

-¿No esperamos a Sam? -preguntó al ver que Dean cogía el primer trozo de pizza.

-Me ha llamado diciendo que le llevará más tiempo de lo previsto hacerse con esos planos. -respondió con la boca llena. -Así que no vamos a dejar que esta delicia se enfríe, ¿no?

Los dos comieron en silencio mientras disfrutaban de aquel momento de tranquilidad y reían de vez en cuando debido a algunas escenas de la serie. Aunque Dean estaba más centrado en ella. No podía evitar observarla de reojo, fijándose en cómo el pelo dorado y húmedo le caía sobre sus hombros, en cómo no podía contener la risa con algunas escenas... Todo aquello era nuevo para él, en las dos semanas que hacía que la conocía nunca la había visto tan despreocupada y... ¿feliz? No sabía si esa era la palabra para describir aquella situación pero el cazador no podía evitar disfrutar de la dulce risa de Ashley.

La rubia reparaba toda su atención en la televisión cuando Dean le robó el último pedazo de pizza que le correspondía a ella. Ashley giró su cabeza para mirarlo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Dean! Ese trozo era para mí. -le regañó, intentando mantener la calma. Él se limitó a encogerse de hombros con una sonrisita mientras se lo metía en la boca.

-Es el que mejor me ha sabido. -masculló tragando. La rubia puso los ojos en blanco antes de arrebatarle el botellín de cerveza de su mano. -¡Oye! -se quejó Dean.

-Ya no te parece tan divertido, ¿eh? -pronunció Ashley, desafiante, moviendo la cerveza en su mano. -¿Ahora qué?

Dean trató de recuperar el botellín pero ella le esquivó con agilidad. Él lo volvió a intentar y su cuerpo colisionó con brusquedad contra el de la rubia provocando que los dos terminarán cayendo fuera de la cama. Ashley quedó atrapada entre el suelo y el cazador, pero conservando aún la cerveza de éste. Dean, por su parte, se encontraba posicionado encima de ella, perdiéndose en sus increíbles ojos azules sin poder ignorar lo hermosa que le parecía.

Ashley le devolvía la mirada respirando con dificultad, fijándose en las pequeñas pecas que cubrían la nariz y las mejillas de Dean, y en las cuales no había reparado hasta tenerlo tan cerca como ahora, podía sentir su aliento contra su propio rostro. Él rompió el contacto visual y dirigió su vista hacia los labios de la chica, mirándolos con deseo, cómo si no existiera nada más apetecible en el mundo. Ashley notó cómo Dean se iba acercando peligrosamente y alzó la cerveza para pegar un trago de ella.

-Me estás aplastando. -se removió algo incómoda, con las pulsaciones más que aceleradas. -Dean... Muévete.

Éste reaccionó y se puso de pie al tiempo que le tendía la mano para impulsarle junto a él. El cuerpo de Ashley volvió a chocar contra el pecho del cazador dejándolos otra vez pegados el uno contra el otro. La puerta de la habitación de abrió.

-No ha resultado sencillo pero al final he podido hacerme con... -Sam calló cuando les vio en aquella posición tan cercana y Ashley alejó a Dean de un empujón al escuchar la voz del menor de los Winchester. -Vaya, eh... Siento interrumpir. -balbuceó algo confuso.

-No interrumpes nada. -aclaró Ashley, recobrando la compostura y volviendo a su cama. -Me voy a dormir, ya miraré ese plano por la mañana. -agregó, colándose dentro de las sábanas y apagando su luz.

El mayor de los Winchester le dirigió una mirada a Sam, una que éste no supo descifrar, antes de arrastrar los pies hasta su propia cama e imitar las intenciones de la rubia.

-Buenas noches.

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

Ashley se giró sobre el colchón aún adormilada hasta que sintió el calor de los rayos de sol sobre su cara. Abrió los ojos con pereza dándose cuenta de que había logrado dormir del tirón. Por primera vez, en tres semanas, la pesadilla no había interrumpido su descanso y suspiró aliviada preguntándose si dormir acompañada por los hermanos había sido la razón de mantener los malos sueños a raya.

Volvió a removerse, dejando que su cuerpo descansara sobre uno de sus costados mientras acurrucaba su mejilla contra la almohada. Dean dormía en la cama de enfrente con el rostro vuelto en su dirección y Ashley aprovechó el momento para examinarlo con detenimiento. La claridad de las primeras luces del día rozaban la piel del cazador, resaltando cada una de sus facciones y aclarando su cabello trigueño ligeramente revuelto.

Sin darse cuenta una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios cuando lo vio dormir tan plácidamente abrazado a su propia almohada. Su semblante relajado le llamó la atención, y es que, a pesar de la actitud bromista y despreocupada que el cazador solía mostrar, el peso del mundo sobre sus hombros nunca abandonaba las facciones de su rostro del todo.

La mente de Ashley se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué demonios se sentía tan bien velar por el sueño de aquel engreído que se suponía que tanto odiaba. Se obligaba a recordarse a sí misma que eso es lo único que debía sentir: odio o indiferencia. Pues no podía permitir que nadie volviera a entrar en su corazón, y mucho menos un Winchester. Esa familia había sido la causante indirecta de que ella perdiera a su padre y a su hermano.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, observándolo en silencio, pero se le pasó volando.

Aún con los ojos cerrados, pero sintiéndose observado, Dean sonrió levemente antes de encontrarse con la mirada de la rubia puesta sobre él. Ashley cerró sus párpados con rapidez haciéndose la dormida hasta que notó un acolchado golpe en su cara. El cazador le acababa de lanzar una almohada.

-No disimules. Te he pillado. -murmuró Dean, con la diversión presente en su voz. -Sé que soy demasiado irresistible y adorable.

-Eres gilipollas. -respondió Ashley, devolviéndole la almohada con fuerza. Dean la interceptó antes de que se estampará contra su rostro. -Estabas roncando, por eso te miraba. -mintió, excusándose.

-Seguro... -rió él por lo bajo. -Admítelo de una vez, estabas pensando en meterte en mi cama. Y para que conste, no me estoy quejando... -La rubia le miró con desdén antes de lanzarle, esta vez, su propia almohada. Pero calculó mal y en vez de impactar en Dean lo hizo contra la lamparita provocando que ésta cayera al suelo y se hiciera añicos. -Esto lo vas a pagar tú. -anunció él, aún con una media sonrisa en sus labios.

Sam se despertó sobresaltado debido al impacto de la luz contra el suelo y a Ashley no le quedó más remedio que disculparse con él.

Minutos más tarde los tres cazadores estaban listos para entrar a las alcantarillas donde sospechaban que el metamórfico tenía su guarida. Al deslizarse bajo tierra confirmaron su teoría al observar los restos viscosos de piel que indicaban que el ser había mudado en aquel lugar.

Las galerías que se abrían ante ellos eran un laberinto verdaderamente enrevesado que les dificultaría dar con el monstruo si permanecían juntos. Por ello decidieron separarse, contando con la ayuda de los planos que Sam había robado la noche anterior, y quedaron en encontrarse tras una hora junto al Impala.

La hora acordada había pasado y los hermanos Winchester habían regresado junto al vehículo sin éxito alguno en cuanto a dar con el metamórfico se refería. Ambos empezaban a estar preocupados por Ashley pero sobre todo Dean, al cual le latía el corazón cada vez con más violencia, la joven no respondía a sus llamadas... Cuando estuvo a punto de regresar allí abajo ésta emergió del canal del alcantarillado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dean, ayudándola a salir.

-Ajá. -asintió la rubia, sacudiéndose el polvo de sus pantalones. -Ya podemos marcharnos.

-¿Lo has encontrado? -indagó, esta vez, Sam.

-Lo he encontrado y lo he matado. -confirmó ella. -Así que ya podemos irnos de esta ciudad. -apremió, empujándolos hacia el coche.

-Espera... -frenó en seco el mayor de los Winchester. -¿Por qué tanta prisa? -Ashley se quedó helada ante aquella pregunta. -Vayamos a celebrarlo. -agregó, entonces, Dean. La rubia sonrió más relajada y dirigió su mirada al bar que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

-Id yendo vosotros, voy a devolver éstos planos a la biblioteca. -anunció Sam. -Enseguida vuelvo. -el menor de los Winchester se alejó caminando.

Dean y Ashley emprendieron sus pasos hacia el bar pero antes de que llegaran a entrar el cazador la detuvo por la muñeca, ignorando que algo faltaba en ésta, y la llevó al callejón que se encontraba al lado del local.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo. -ordenó con ansiedad mirándola a los ojos.

Ashley se liberó de su agarre tragando saliva.

-¿El qué?

-Ir por tu cuenta. -aclaró Dean. -Casi me da un ataque pensando que algo te había pasado allí abajo. A partir de ahora nada de hacerte la chica dura, ¿entendido?

La rubia elevó una de sus manos para acariciarle el rostro antes de presionar sus labios contra los de él con fuerza. Dean se sorprendió por la repentina actuación de ella pero no tardo ni medio segundo en corresponderla, permitiendo que sus lenguas se encontraran y iniciaran una lucha por hacerse con el control de la boca del otro.

Dean posó su mano sobre la de ella antes de inmovilizarla y llevarla contra el muro con brusquedad. Ashley no pudo evitar que un gemido escapara de sus labios a causa del impacto. Entonces él se separó rompiendo el beso, con la mandíbula tensada y mirándola con dureza.

-¿Que has hecho con Ashley? -soltó amenazante.

La impostora sonrió de medio lado.

-¿Qué me ha delatado? -preguntó con malicia. Dean alzó una de sus muñecas, dónde Ashley solía llevar varias pulseras de plata ahora no había nada. -Vaya, muy observador. -concedió el metamórfico antes de propinarle un cabezazo y dejarlo inconsciente en el suelo.


	6. Duplicidad

Dean fue recobrando poco a poco la conciencia al notar como alguien le daba ligeras patadas en sus piernas y pronunciaba su nombre repetidas veces. Al abrir los ojos un punzante dolor de cabeza le hizo entrecerrarlos levemente. El golpe que le había propinado el metamórfico aún le tenía medio atontado.

-Dean. -pronunció una voz familiar.

El cazador se obligó a concentrarse en aquel sonido y giró su cabeza para encontrarse con Ashley a su lado. Ambos estaban maniatados con cuerdas a una de las múltiples cañerías de aquél alcantarillado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dean. La aludida asintió con su cabeza. -¿Seguro?

-Bueno, estaría mejor desatada. -respondió Ashley, sonriendo. Él torció el gesto intentando devolverle la mueca pero sus verdes ojos amenazaban con volver a cerrarse a causa de la conmoción cerebral. -Eh, Dean. Mírame. Mantente despierto.

Ashley buscó con los ojos la mirada de Dean pero éste estaba más grave de lo que le había parecido en un principio y cabeceaba continuamente. Extrañada por la ansiedad que crecía descontroladamente en su pecho, empezó a mover sus manos contra uno de los remaches del conducto para tratar de rasgar la cuerda que la mantenía presa.

-¿Estás preocupada por mí? -logró articular él, con una débil sonrisa en sus labios.

La rubia suspiró aliviada al ver que finalmente había reaccionado.

-Se supone que tienes que sacarme de aquí, ¿no? -bromeó, intentando espabilarlo. -Claro que me preocupo si no eres capaz de mantener tu bonitos ojos abiertos.

-Preocupada por mí y piropeando mis ojos. Tal vez sí que me hubieras besado después de todo... -susurró divertido. Ella se limitó a fruncir el ceño desorientada. -El metamórfico lleva tu piel y se ha abalanzado sobre mí besándome. -aclaró Dean. -Tienes unos labios muy suaves...

-Dean. -cortó Ashley, algo nerviosa, mientras aumentaba la fricción de las cuerdas contra el remache. Tenía que salir de ahí cuanto antes y acabar con aquel maldito monstruo. -Sabes que yo nunca te hubiera besado, ¿verdad?

-Nunca digas nunca. -respondió él, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de la rubia. -Está bien, admito que sospeché en el momento en que lo hiciste. Lo hizo. -se corrigió al momento. -Pero no serías la primera que cae rendida bajo mis encantos así que... -Ashley rodó sus ojos. -El caso es que tuve la total certeza de que no eras tú cuando vi que no llevaba tus pulseras de plata.

-¿Y por qué demonios no te lo cargaste entonces? -exigió con desesperación ella. El roce de la cuerda contra sus muñecas estaba empezando a incomodarla y el hecho de que un metamórfico, no sólo se paseará con su cuerpo sino que también tuviera acceso a sus recuerdos no ayudaba en absoluto.

-Porque logró noquearme, genio. -respondió con sarcasmo el cazador. -Algo que supongo también hizo contigo si estás aquí.

-Cierra el pico. -bufó la cazadora, malhumorada. Finalmente la cuerda cedió ante sus esfuerzos y logró liberarse.

Ashley se inclinó al lado de Dean para tratar de desatarlo, dejando a la vista de éste una buena panorámica de su escote, él sonrió ligeramente y no dijo nada hasta que la rubia se dio por vencida. El nudo que mantenía amarrado al cazador estaba demasiado prieto para sus dedos.

-Tengo una navaja en mi bota derecha. -informó Dean, sin apartar su vista del canalillo de la rubia.

Ashley le reprochó con la mirada su comportamiento y le entraron ganas de golpearle pero se contuvo.

-Eres un cerdo, Winchester. -pronunció, antes de hacerse bruscamente con el arma. -Debería dejarte aquí.

-Y serías capaz de hacerlo. -afirmó una tercera voz que sonaba como la suya propia. El metamórfico se encontraba parado frente a ellos con una sonrisa torcida en sus labios. -Tiene problemas contigo, Dean.

Ashley reaccionó rápidamente poniéndose en pie y empuñando la navaja mientras encaraba, amenazante, a su doble.

-¡Cállate!

-¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso tienes algo que ocultar? -rió con sorna. -Vamos Ashley, conozco tus oscuros secretitos. Todos y cada uno de ellos están aquí. -se golpeteó la sien con un dedo. -Y déjame decirte, eres un auténtico desastre. La manera en la que te culpas por lo que pasó, la forma de odiarte a ti misma... Dime, ¿cómo puedes siquiera levantarte cada mañana?

Dean, aún maniatado, seguía luchando contra sus ataduras mientras observaba la escena con total atención. No sabía a que se estaba refiriendo el metamórfico pero debía de ser cierto por la reacción que mostraba Ashley.

-¡He dicho que te calles! -vociferó la cazadora. Su cuerpo temblaba consumido por la cólera y sus ojos chispeaban odio.

-Oblígame. -le retó su réplica, sonriendo con arrogancia.

Entonces Ashley se abalanzó sobre ella soltando toda la rabia contenida y las dos rubias se enzarzaron en una encarnizada pelea que parecía estar muy reñida. La cazadora era realmente buena y rápida en el cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el metamórfico contaba con sus mismos atributos y con la ventaja de ser capaz de adivinar cada uno de sus movimientos. Cada vez que Ashley trataba de hundirle la hoja de plata en la carne éste simplemente la esquivaba con agilidad y le devolvía el golpe.

En uno de tantos ataques, la chica logró rasgar levemente el rostro del metamórfico, provocando que éste siseara en respuesta al notar como su piel ardía reaccionando a la plata. Sin embargo, la agresión no le detuvo más de lo necesario y contraatacó con rapidez inmovilizándole el brazo de la cazadora en su espalda y llevándola contra el muro.

El rostro de Ashley chocó contra la pared mientras la fuerte presión que ejercía el ser retorciéndole su extremidad le obligó a soltar el cuchillo. De sus labios escapó un grito de dolor y el metamórfico rió triunfante tras su oreja, en ese momento, la chica movió su cabeza hacia atrás y acompañó el golpe con una fuerte coz en la entrepierna del monstruo, liberándose así de él.

Aprovechando esa pequeña ventaja intentó recuperar el arma pero su doble la agarró de nuevo, esta vez por el pelo, y la lanzó con fuerza hacia el otro extremo de la alcantarilla. La cazadora voló por los aires hasta que su cabeza golpeó contra la cañería donde Dean, impotente ante aquella escena, seguía atado.

-¡Ashley! -gritó el cazador, tratando de hacerla reaccionar. La chica aún no había logrado ponerse en pie y el metamórfico se acercaba a ellos con una sonrisa sádica dibujada en su rostro. -Ni se te ocurra tocarla. -advirtió Dean, tensando su mandíbula.

-¿O qué? ¿Me matarás? Por favor, no estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie. -se burló el monstruo. -Es más, me preguntó si seguirías defendiéndola si supieras todo lo que yo sé...

Dean se quedó callado durante unos segundos evaluando la situación. Si lo pensaba con detenimiento era muy poco lo que conocía sobre Ashley, la chica siempre se había mostrado muy reacia a compartir nada sobre su pasado, y esto en un principio le había hecho desconfiar. Sin embargo, también estaba el hecho de que ella había sido la encargada de salvar la vida de Sam y que con aquel acto se había ganado el respeto y la estima del mayor de los Winchester.

-Cuéntamelo. -invitó Dean, con la intención de que el metamórfico centrara su atención en él.

Ashley se removía a su lado tratando de ponerse de nuevo en pie, apoyando una de sus manos en el hombro del cazador y llevando la otra a su cabeza para comprobar la pequeña brecha que se había abierto en su frente. Mientras tanto, su doble se arrodilló lentamente ante ambos manteniendo la sonrisita sarcástica intacta en sus labios.

-¿Por dónde empezar? -se preguntó el monstruo. -Hay tanta mierda en su cabecita... -habló acercándose al cazador. -Pero te diré algo: ella te odia. O al menos eso es lo que se repite día tras día. -la sonrisa se le hizo más amplia al ver la confusión cruzar el rostro de Dean.

-Miente. -murmuró Ashley, con el corazón en la boca al verse expuesta de aquel modo. -Nada de lo que dice es cierto.

El metamórfico giró levemente su cabeza para encarar a la rubia.

-Aquí la única que miente y oculta cosas eres tu pequeña zorra. -pronunció cogiéndola por el cuello y perdiendo la paciencia. -Tal vez a ellos les tengas engañados pero a mí no me la puedes dar. Ten presente que te llevo de disfraz y tengo acceso a cada parte de ti. -sus manos rodeaban la garganta de Ashley con firmeza consiguiendo que a ésta le costará cada vez más respirar.

La cazadora intentaba liberarse de su agarre pero sus intentos resultaron inútiles. Su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa y los músculos empezaron a relajarse a causa de la falta de oxígeno. Ashley se abandonó a aquella sensación pensando que era su final hasta que, de pronto, dejó de sentir la presión de los dedos del metamórfico alrededor de su cuello. De forma automática tomó una gran bocanada de aire y se percató de que su doble descansaba contra el suelo.

-¡Te dije que no la tocarás! -gritó Dean. Él había sido el encargado de propinarle una fuerte patada y mandarle lejos. -Ashley, el cuchillo. -habló de nuevo, dirigiéndose esta vez a la cazadora. Ella asintió comprendiendo y logró arrastrarse por el suelo para coger el arma. Cuando la sostuvo en su mano tuvo la intención de liberar de una vez por todas a Dean pero éste negó con la cabeza. -Ocúpate de él.

Ashley se levantó para enfrentarse al metamórfico pero éste ya no estaba sobre el piso. Sus ojos viajaron con rapidez por toda la alcantarilla tratando de localizarlo hasta que notó una respiración tras su espalda. Sin pensárselo dos veces hundió el cuchillo en la carne del metamórfico y retorció la hoja en su interior mientras se giraba con rapidez para encararlo.

Un gruñido de dolor escapó de las profundidades de la garganta del monstruo y el sonido retumbó por toda la galería. La cazadora había fallado en su camino hacia el corazón de la bestia pero había conseguido clavarle el arma en el hombro. Retiró el cuchillo de la piel con la intención de alcanzar esta vez su órgano más vital pero su doble le devolvió el golpe lanzando una duro puntapié contra sus costillas.

Ashley cayó con fuerza, chocando de espaldas contra el muro y quedándose sin respiración a causa del fuerte impacto. Sus pulmones le ardían y su cabeza le pesaba demasiado. Oyó como Dean gritaba su nombre repetidas veces, tratando de hacerla reaccionar, pero apenas podía mantener sus ojos abiertos. La preocupación reflejada en la verde mirada del cazador fue lo último que la chica vio antes de perder la conciencia.

Con una fuerza sobrehumana el metamórfico arrancó una de las tuberías de la pared y le dio vueltas entre sus manos con agilidad mientras dirigía sus pasos hacía Ashley.

-Créeme, Dean. -pronunció al pasar por su lado y reparar en cómo éste forcejeaba con desesperación tratando de liberarse. -No se merece todos tus esfuerzos. Te estoy haciendo un favor acabando con ella. Deberías agradecérmelo.

El monstruo se detuvo frente al cuerpo inconsciente de Ashley con una gran sonrisa torcida en sus labios mientras seguía jugando con la pieza de metal. Fue entonces cuando elevó sus brazos para golpear la cabeza de la cazadora, no obstante, antes de que pudiera llevar a cabo su crimen, tres disparos atravesaron su espalda provocando que la tubería resbalará de sus manos y cayera al suelo tintineando contra éste. El cuerpo del metamórfico siguió el mismo camino que el arma improvisada y se desplomó.

-Justo a tiempo, Sammy. -suspiró Dean, revolviéndose contra la cañería. -Me preguntaba qué demonios te estaba llevando tanto tiempo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Sam rasgando finalmente las ataduras de su hermano. Dean asintió poniéndose en pie y dirigiendo sus pasos hacia Ashley. -¿Y ella?

-Sólo está inconsciente. -informó el mayor tras comprobar el pulso de la cazadora. -Salgamos de aquí. -agregó, tomándola entre sus brazos y dirigiendo sus pasos a la salida.

**_Motel Red Roof Inn..._**

Las palabras del metamórfico seguían inundando su mente sin piedad. Sentado sobre su propio colchón y con un vaso de whiskey entre sus manos, Dean observaba atentamente el cuerpo de Ashley en la cama de enfrente. Era curiosa la forma en la que se preocupaba por la rubia, ésta apenas llevaba a su lado un par de semanas pero no podía negar el sentimiento protector que había desarrollado respecto a ella, así como ahora, tampoco podía obviar las reservas que le habían surgido tras el encuentro con el metamórfico.

Intentando dejar de darle vueltas al asunto se llevó el vaso a sus labios y se lo bebió de un trago, pese a ello las dudas siguieron torturándole. No había querido comentarle nada a Sam sin antes hablar con ella sin embargo, no sabía si había actuado correctamente: ¿y si había confiado en Ashley con demasiada rapidez?; ¿y si no debería haberle ofrecido cazar junto a ellos? Demonios, no hubiera sido la primera vez que alguien se la jugaba por haber sido demasiado confiados... Tal vez lo mejor era tomar caminos separados.

Ashley se removió sobre la cama y abrió los ojos con pesadez llevándose una de sus manos a la frente adolorida. Palpó el apósito que le cubría la herida y miró a su alrededor desorientada.

-Estamos en el motel. -informó Dean, en tono serio, dejando el vaso que había mantenido entre sus manos sobre la mesita de noche.

Ashley frunció su ceño intentando recordar cómo habían llegado hasta allí.

-¿Cómo...?

-Sam nos salvó el culo. -resumió. La rubia analizó la habitación con su mirada buscando al menor de los hermanos. -No está aquí. Se está encargando del cadáver. -su voz sonaba fría y distante.

Ashley buscó la mirada de Dean y cuando la encontró se quedó helada. Lo último que recordaba es que aquellos ojos verdes la habían mirado con gran preocupación pero ahora esa expresión había desaparecido por completo dando paso a la dureza más absoluta. La chica tragó saliva al sospechar el porqué de aquella actitud.

-Gracias. -murmuró Ashley, con nerviosismo, apoyando su espalda contra el cabezal de la cama.

-No me las des. Ya te he dicho que fue Sam.

-¿También fue él quien me curó? -le sonrió ella, débilmente, tocándose la frente. El cazador no respondió. -Eso me suponía... Así que gracias, Dean. -el aludido siguió sin decir nada y se levantó de su cama para dejar sobre el colchón de la rubia una bolsa de viaje. -¿Qué es esto?

-Tu equipaje. Ahora que veo que estás bien no quiero volver a verte nunca más.

Algo se rompió en el interior de Ashley al escuchar las duras palabras que le acababa de dedicar Dean. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sintió vulnerable y trató de convencerse a si misma de que aquella sensación había sido provocada porque debía mantenerse cerca de los Winchester para cumplir con su plan. Sin embargo, el dolor que había sentido en lo más profundo de su ser no tenía nada que ver con su orgullo o con ver su misión comprometida.

-Dean, por favor. -dijo levantándose de la cama.

-¿Qué? -espetó él, cruzándose de brazos y mojando sus labios. -Mira, Ashley, te lo estoy poniendo fácil. No sé qué clase de resentimiento me guardas ni que oscuros secretos ocultas y créeme tampoco tengo ganas de adivinarlo.

-¡No escondo nada! -mintió Ashley. No era la primera vez que la rubia le ocultaba la verdad a Dean, pero si fue la primera vez en la que se sintió mal al respecto. El cazador soltó una seca carcajada mientras negaba con su cabeza. -Vale, está bien. Tengo un pasado doloroso que no me apetece recordar. No puedes culparme por ello...

-¿Qué es lo que tienes contra mí?

-Nada. -se apresuró a contestar, mientras lo miraba directo a los ojos, ignorando hasta que punto aquello resultaba cierto.

-El metamórfico no ha dicho lo mismo.

-Mintió. Estaba intentando ponerte en mi contra.

-¿Por qué? No ganaba nada con eso, yo estaba maniatado. -le recordó él, evaluando cada una de sus expresiones.

-No lo sé, Dean. No lo sé. Pero puedo asegurarte que mis problemas no tienen nada que ver contigo. -la mano de Ashley se posó sobre uno de los hombros del cazador, éste bajo su vista para fijarse en los dedos de la rubia sobre él. -El problema lo tengo conmigo misma por algo que no podré perdonarme nunca. Has de creerme.

Dean volvió a fijar su mirada en los celestes ojos de Ashley y pudo observar algo de verdad en ellos.

-Quiero hacerlo pero...

-Pues hazlo. -le pidió la rubia con desesperación. -Necesito que alguien vuelva a creer en mí.

La última frase escapó de entre sus labios sin permiso. Siendo consciente de las palabras que acababa de pronunciar retrocedió unos pasos separándose del cazador. No podía entender el efecto que él causaba en ella y aquello le asustaba terriblemente. Se suponía que debía odiarlo, que tenía las suficientes razones para ello, pero lo único que conseguía odiar era el hecho de no poder hacerlo.

Dean se quedó perplejo ante aquella confesión. La Ashley fuerte e independiente con la que había convivido durante las últimas semanas parecía desvanecerse ahora ante sus ojos. Era como si la chica tuviera varias caras y él no podía evitar querer conocerlas todas aún sabiendo que los más sensato era alejarla de su lado. Pero... ¿desde cuándo actuaba él con sensatez?

-Está bien. -suspiró, temiendo arrepentirse por confiar en ella. -Pero pienso vigilarte muy de cerca.

-Me parece justo. -respondió ella con entendimiento.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para recibir a un Sam completamente ajeno a la tensa situación que acababa de vivirse ahí dentro. Dean y Ashley se giraron en su dirección.

-Me alegra ver que ya estás bien. -sonrió el menor de los Winchester a la rubia, ésta le devolvió el gesto y le susurró un gracias. -No hay de qué. Tú hiciste lo mismo por mi hace unas semanas. -le recordó, aún sonriéndole. -¿Nos vamos ya? -preguntó, fijando su atención en la bolsa sobre la cama de Ashley.

-Mmm... -balbuceó la rubia, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

-Nos iremos por la mañana. -resolvió Dean. -Ahora vayamos a cenar. Me muero de hambre. -añadió caminando hacia la puerta. -¿Venís o qué?

Era noche de partido, los Cowboys de Dallas y los Seahawks de Seattle se jugaban el paso a semifinales, y el ambiente que se respiraba en el local no podía ser más animado. El bar se encontraba abarrotado de personas que disfrutaban de las últimas horas de aquel fin de semana. En una de las múltiples mesas Ashley y Sam esperaban a que Dean volviera con la tercera ronda de cervezas. Hacia un buen rato que éste se había levantado para ir a por ellas pero por el camino se había entretenido con una joven morena envuelta en un ajustado vestido negro que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

Ashley jugaba con el botellín de cerveza en sus manos mientras observaba con atención como Dean coqueteaba con aquella chica. La rubia no podía ver la cara de la desconocida pues ésta estaba de espaldas a ella apoyada en la barra, pero por la forma en la que tenía de atusarse el pelo no le costó mucho adivinar que estaba realmente interesada en el cazador. Ashley no pudo evitar entrecerrar más su vista, sintiendo una ira impropia creciendo dentro de ella, conforme Dean iba acercándose más a aquella ceñida morena.

Los ojos verdes del cazador la descubrieron mirando pero rápidamente la ignoraron para seguir conversando con la chica de la barra. La botella que sostenía Ashley se le resbaló entre las manos provocando que algo de cerveza se derramara sobre la mesa.

-¡Hey! -exclamó Sam, sentado frente a ella. -¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma. -bromeó, con la intención de girarse para descubrir que era lo que había hecho que reaccionará de aquel modo pero la risa de Ashley llamó su atención deteniéndolo.

-Creo que ya he bebido suficiente por hoy. -se excusó torpemente. -Mis reflejos han dejado de ser buenos.

-¿Dos cervezas? -inquirió Sam, arqueando las cejas, divertido. -¿Ese es tu umbral de tolerancia al alcohol?

La chica se encogió de hombros.

-Supongo que lo es cuando me he llevado un buen golpe en la cabeza.

-Touché.

-Además creo que tu hermano no está muy por la labor de traernos esa tercera ronda... -habló Ashley, volviendo a mirar en dirección a Dean.

Sam se giró levemente sobre su asiento para observar a que se refería.

-Típico. -sonrió, volviéndose hacia la rubia de nuevo.

-¿No te molesta? -Sam la miró confuso. -Quiero decir, que te deje colgado mientras babea por una culona. -Ashley frunció los labios, dándose cuenta de lo que acababa de decir y Sam no pudo reprimir una carcajada.

-Estoy acostumbrado. -respondió con tranquilidad. -No obstante he de admitir que sienta bien que alguien me acompañe para variar. -confesó el cazador, provocando una sincera sonrisa en Ashley. Sam se llevaba realmente bien con ella. Durante las últimas semanas su relación se había fortalecido de forma tan espontánea que sin darse cuenta ya la consideraba parte de la familia.

Una camarera se acercó a ambos y limpió la mesa donde la cerveza se había derramado. Era una chica atractiva, de cabellos dorados y ojos castaños que no apartaba la vista de Sam.

-¿Puedo hacer algo más por ti? -preguntó, de una forma exageradamente sugerente, dirigiéndose únicamente al cazador.

-No, gracias. -respondió Sam, mirando de reojo a Ashley la cual contenía la risa por verle incómodo ante aquella situación. -_Estamos_ bien. -agregó haciendo hincapié en el plural.

Entonces la camarera reparó su atención en la cazadora pero volvió a ignorarla cuando habló de nuevo.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, aunque tal vez mi _novia_ quiera algo más.

La camarera abrió la boca sorprendida y Ashley no pudo contener la risa por más tiempo.

-Estoy bien _cariño_. -dijo siguiendo con el juego de Sam. -No queremos nada más. -continuó hablando, esta vez mirando a la camarera. -Toma, cóbrate. -le extendió un billete de veinte dólares y la aludida lo cogió alejándose de allí con rapidez. -Que sepas que deberías haber pagado tú, Sam. Si soy tu _novia _queda un poco mal que yo lo haga. -bromeó Ashley.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, ha estado bien ver la cara que se le ha quedado. -le concedió. -Aunque podrías haberte divertido con ella...

-Ya me estoy divirtiendo.

Ashley negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. En el fondo agradecía que Sam hubiera preferido quedarse, así ella podía mantenerse entretenida y evitaba volver a pensar en Dean. Pero el simple recordatorio de su nombre le hizo dirigir la vista de nuevo al mayor de los hermanos, el cual había pasado a la acción y besaba apasionadamente a la morena.

La rubia no pudo evitar levantarse de la silla.

-Estoy cansada. Debería volver al motel. -dijo sacando las llaves de su Charger del bolsillo del pantalón.

-Voy contigo. -habló Sam, poniéndose también en pie. -Creo que Dean está demasiado entretenido como para esperar que me lleve de vuelta en el Impala.

Ambos caminaron dirección a la salida, y cuando pasaron por delante de las narices del mayor de los Winchester, un impulso hizo que la cazadora cogiera por el brazo a Sam apremiándolo hacia la puerta.

-¿Os vais? -indagó Dean, separándose levemente de su ligue. Su hermano y la rubia asintieron con la cabeza. -Bueno, no me esperéis despierto. -les guiñó.

-Tranquilo, no pensábamos hacerlo. -contestó Ashley, tirando de Sam. -Pásatelo bien, Dean.

-Lo haré. -aseguró el cazador, observando como la rubia se sujetaba a su hermano.


	7. Revelación

Eran las tres de la madrugada y Sam estaba despierto, sentado sobre la cama, observando cómo Ashley no paraba de removerse sobre su propio colchón mientras dejaba escapar leves quejidos en sueños. Preocupado por la agonía que parecía consumir a la rubia, se levantó y se acercó hasta ella con la intención de despertarla.

Ashley se aferraba fuertemente a las sábanas y bajo los párpados, sus ojos se movían de derecha a izquierda a gran velocidad. Sam se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y la zarandeó un poco por el hombro.

-Ashley. Despierta. -la chica abrió los ojos espantada y se incorporó bruscamente. Su primer impulso fue empujar a la figura que se encontraba sentada sobre su cama, pero Sam la detuvo sujetándola de las manos. -Tranquila, soy yo.

-Sam. -murmuró la rubia, con la respiración agitada.

Él asintió dedicándole una sonrisa reconfortante al tiempo que liberaba su agarre.

-Sólo era un sueño. -le tranquilizó. -¿Estás bien?

-No. -suspiró ella. -No lo estoy.

Ashley dejó caer su peso contra el cabecero y se abrazó a sus piernas con fuerza, temblando al recordar cómo el mismo par de ojos negros se dedicaba a torturarla noche tras noche. Había sido una ilusa al creer que finalmente le había ganado el pulso a aquella maldita pesadilla.

La chica desvió su mirada hacia la cama de Dean para darse cuenta de que se encontraba vacía, el cazador aún no había regresado de su encuentro con la morena del bar, y se sorprendió al sentirse molesta por este hecho. Un segundo suspiró escapó de sus labios mientras sacudía su cabeza, no entendía por qué pensaba en él siquiera, debía mantener alejados ese tipo de pensamientos o acabaría por volverse loca.

Alargando su brazo intentó alcanzar los somníferos que descansaban sobre la mesita de noche pero Sam se adelantó.

-Esto no va a ayudarte. -habló moviendo el bote delante de la rubia. -Llevas semanas tomándotelas. No es bueno para ti.

Ashley soltó una amarga carcajada mientras trataba de alcanzar las pastillas que Sam le mostraba. No obstante el cazador las lanzó contra su propia cama para impedir que la chica pudiera hacerse con ellas, ganándose una mirada de reprobación por parte de ésta.

-Nada ni nadie puede ayudarme. Así que como comprenderás, tampoco me importa aquello que sea bueno o malo para mí.

-Pues a mí sí que me importa. -dijo Sam, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella negó con la cabeza. -Lo digo en serio. Además eso de que nadie puede ayudarte no es cierto.

No era la primera vez que el cazador se ofrecía a escucharla, lo había hecho en repetidas ocasiones durante las últimas semanas pero la rubia siempre conseguía salirse por la tangente. Sin embargo, esta vez, él no iba a dejar que esto sucediera de nuevo. Había llegado el momento de hacerle entender que ya no tenía porque seguir luchando contra sus demonios sola, que ahora podía contar con ellos.

Ashley desvió su mirada por segunda vez. No podía evitar notar un nudo en la garganta y una gran opresión en el pecho. Hacía años que no tenía que lidiar con vínculos emocionales de ningún tipo pero ahora éstos estaban arañando su interior buscando salir a flote y ella se había cansado de intentar hundirlos.

-No lo entiendes... -susurró casi inaudiblemente.

-Déjame intentarlo. -le pidió entonces Sam.

Los ojos de la rubia volvieron a fijar su vista en él. Se miraron sin decir nada durante unos segundos hasta que Ashley tomó aire, rindiéndose, finalmente, ante la petición del cazador.

-Es una larga historia. -le advirtió.

-Tenemos toda la noche. -le sonrió levemente él, animándola.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se deslizaba hacia un lado del colchón para que Sam tomará lugar. Comprendiendo el gesto, éste se acomodó también contra el cabezal de la cama girando su cuello para observar el perfil de la chica que había vuelto a perder la mirada en algún punto de la habitación.

-Solía tener una familia. Mi padre y mi hermano lo eran todo para mí. -empezó a relatar Ashley. -Llevábamos una vida normal, lo más normal que puede ser dedicándote a esto. Teníamos un hogar, amigos... Incluso mi padre tenía un trabajo fijo con el que pagar las facturas. -sonrió con nostalgia ante aquellos recuerdos. -Nuestro pueblo era el más seguro de todo el estado en cuanto a bichos sobrenaturales se refiere, ellos se encargaban de que así fuera y yo les ayudaba siempre en las investigaciones. Hasta que un día... Un día los perdí.

Sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas que luchaban por salir y Sam tomó su mano intentando consolarla.

-Lo siento. -lamentó el chico.

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo Sam? -preguntó Ashley, girando su rostro para mirarle. -Que durante todos estos años he intentado culpar a todo el mundo por sus muertes: al demonio que nos sorprendió, a ti y a tu hermano por abrir las puertas del Infierno... Pero la verdad es que murieron por mi culpa. Porque yo era la encargada de buscar los casos, así que fui yo quien les condujo a ese destino. Yo los maté.

-No digas eso. Sólo hiciste tu trabajo.

-Mi trabajo era cuidarles como ellos cuidaban de mí, y fallé.

-Ashley...

-No. -le cortó la aludida. -Nada de lo que digas me hará sentir mejor. -Sam calló comprendiéndola. -Sólo ha habido una razón por la que he seguido luchando todo este tiempo y ha sido acabar con todos los malditos demonios que se cruzaran por mi camino. Especialmente con la zorra que me los arrebató. Durante los últimos ocho años la busqué sin descanso hasta que hace un mes la encontré y le hice pagar por ello. La maté. Pero ella... -las lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos empezaron a descender sin control por sus mejillas. -Ella no estaba sola y su compañero me capturó. Estuvo torturándome durante toda una semana de formas inimaginables y cuando pensaba que ya no aguantaría más, que moriría allí mismo, me sanaba y volvía a empezar.

Los sollozos apenas dejaban distinguir sus palabras, rememorar aquellos hechos resultaba demasiado doloroso. Sam dejó de sujetar la mano de la chica para rodearla con su brazo y atraerla hacia sí, abrazándola. Ashley apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho del cazador y se dejó consolar, había fingido durante demasiado tiempo ser fuerte.

-Está bien, está bien... -le susurró Sam en su pelo, estrechándola con fuerza. -No tienes que decir nada más. Lo entiendo.

Pero la chica no le escuchó, necesitaba liberarse de parte del peso que había cargado sobre sus hombros.

-Cada vez que cierro los ojos ese recuerdo me persigue. Todas las noches veo como ese par de ojos negros disfruta torturándome y pienso que va a encontrarme de nuevo. -gimoteó, agarrando la camiseta del chico con fuerza. -No puedo soportar la simple idea de volver a enfrentarme cara a cara con él... No puedo.

-No te preocupes por eso. -le dijo Sam, acariciando su espalda, reconfortándola. -Ya no estás sola Ashley. No lo estás. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Sam pudo sentir contra su pecho como Ashley asentía con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas empapaban su camiseta. Entendía que ahora ella necesitaba desahogarse, tener a su lado un hombro en el que llorar y él estaba más que dispuesto a jugar ese papel. Le dio un cariñoso beso en la cabeza y siguió abrazándola hasta que los sollozos de Ashley cesaron, la chica se había quedado dormida en sus brazos, y él, no queriendo despertarla, se permitió cerrar los ojos sin dejar de estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

**_Por la mañana..._**

Dean entró en la habitación portando tres cafés y el periódico del día. Sin llegar a cerrar la puerta se percató de que Ashley y Sam dormían abrazados, la rubia descansaba sobre el pecho del chico, agarrando su camiseta, y éste apoyaba su cabeza en la de ella. El recién llegado se quedó inmóvil ante aquella visión mientras su pulso se aceleraba y su cabeza llegaba a conclusiones erróneas.

Era conocido por Dean que Ashley se había mostrado mucho más cercana y cómoda con Sam, así como que a su hermano le caía bien la chica. Sin embargo, no había cruzado su mente la posibilidad de que ambos pudieran llegar a compartir algo más que una amistad.

Siendo sinceros, una parte de él, se moría por ocupar el lugar de su hermano en esos precisos instantes. Observarlos de aquella manera había provocado que los celos estallarán en su interior aún a sabiendas de que no podía reclamarles nada. Se obligó a sacudir de su mente aquellos pensamientos y a recordar la creciente desconfianza que había desarrollado hacia Ashley tras las palabras del metamórfico. Debía contárselo a Sam. Sí, eso es lo que haría, así tendría una buena excusa para mantener las distancias entre ellos.

Recobrando el control de su cuerpo, Dean empujó la puerta con el pie asegurándose de que ésta causará un fuerte sonido al cerrarse. Ashley y Sam se despertaron de un sobresalto al oír el golpe. Separándose levemente el uno del otro, comprobaron que el causante de aquel portazo no había sido otro que el cazador de pelo corto.

-Veo que no he sido el único que se lo pasó bien anoche... -pronunció Dean, fingiendo una sonrisa torcida. Los ojos de Sam y Ashley se abrieron de par en par al escuchar aquella insinuación. El menor de los Winchester carraspeó ligeramente con la intención de desmentir a su hermano pero éste siguió hablando sin darle la oportunidad. -Está bien. Somos todos adultos, ¿no?

-Algunos más que otros... -murmuró Ashley, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Qué has dicho? -preguntó Dean, siguiéndola con la mirada.

La rubia se acercó a él para coger uno de los tres cafés del soporte de cartón que seguía sosteniendo entre sus manos.

Estaba enfadada, resentida porque el cazador no hubiera cumplido con su palabra de mantenerla vigilada y hubiera preferido pasar la noche con una cualquiera. Ashley sentía que se iba a volver loca, quería reclamar su atención y aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza para ella.

-Ya me has oído. -le respondió, pegando un sorbo a su bebida, con la mirada fija en él. -Algunos son más hombres que otros.

Dean tensó su mandíbula. El carácter de la chica le desequilibraba, hacía unas horas le estaba rogando que confiara en ella y ahora volvía a mostrar ese tipo de actitud altiva.

-¿Sabes? Debería haber puesto suero de la verdad en ese café. -habló el cazador, señalando con la mirada el vaso de la chica. -Así podría adivinar de una maldita vez cual de todas tus personalidades es la real.

-Eres un gilipollas. -declaró Ashley, cerrando los ojos con fuerza y apretando el vaso provocando que el café se derramara entre sus dedos. El líquido le quemó la piel pero la joven no se inmutó debido a toda la rabia que sentía en aquellos momentos.

-Sí, puede que lo sea por intentar confiar en ti después de todo lo que me dijo ese metamórfico.

-Dean. -reprendió Sam, posicionándose al lado de la rubia y dedicándole una mirada a su hermano. -Ya es suficiente.

El aludido abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-Vaya Sammy, sólo ha necesitado una noche para ponerte en mi contra. -sonrió con ironía. -Debes de ser muy buena. -añadió dirigiendo su vista hacia la chica.

Ashley dejó caer el vaso sobre la moqueta y alzó la mano contra el rostro del mayor de los hermanos propinándole una sonora bofetada. Dean reaccionó sujetándola fuertemente por la muñeca mientras la miraba conteniéndose.

Los ojos de la rubia chispeaban furiosos y empezaban a llenarse de lágrimas. No sabía que le dolía más: si el agarre que envolvía su diminuta muñeca, las palabras que le acababa de dedicar el cazador, o bien lo que sentía en su interior cada vez que se perdía en esos ojos verdes.

-Suéltala, Dean. -ordenó Sam, empujándolo levemente por el hombro. El más bajito lo miró para después dejar libre la muñeca de Ashley. Echándoles un último vistazo negó con la cabeza y salió de la habitación pegando un segundo portazo. Sam suspiró y dirigió su atención a la chica. -¿Estás bien?

-Sí. -contestó ella, parpadeando varias veces para evitar que las lágrimas cayeran de sus ojos.

-Lo siento mucho, Ashley. -se disculpó el chico por las palabras de Dean. -Hablaré con él.

La chica asintió con su cabeza.

-Gracias. -le sonrió débilmente pero con sinceridad. -Gracias por todo.

Sam le devolvió la sonrisa antes de seguir los pasos de su hermano y salir de la habitación. Por su parte la chica se dirigió hacia el cuarto de baño, una buena ducha le ayudaría a calmar sus nervios tras el encontronazo con Dean.

En el aparcamiento el mayor de los Winchester se había puesto a trastear con el Impala, el capó de éste se encontraba abierto mientras el cazador pulía algunas piezas del motor. Pronto notó la presencia de Sam a su lado.

-¿Se puede saber de qué iba todo eso? -le reprochó su hermano. -¿Qué te ha hecho para que le hables así?

Dean se incorporó frotando sus manos contra el pantalón.

-A mi nada. En cambió a ti... -habló dejando la frase en el aire.

-Espera. -dijo Sam, incrédulo. -¿Estás celoso? ¿Es eso?

-No estoy celoso, Sam. -negó el mayor, cerrando el capó con fuerza. -Puedes beneficiártela si quieres, no me importa lo más mínimo, pero ándate con cuidado porque esconde algo.

-Dean, no ha pasado nada entre Ashley y yo. -aclaró el más alto. Las facciones del otro se relajaron visiblemente. Aunque se lo negara se había sentido muy aliviado al oír aquellas palabras. -Además, creo saber lo que nos ha estado ocultando todo este tiempo.

El mayor de los Winchester dirigió su vista con interés a Sam, el cual pasó a relatarle aquello que Ashley había compartido con él sobre su pasado. Para cuando Sam hubo terminado de contarle todo a Dean, éste se sintió la peor persona del mundo por haberse comportado tan fría y duramente con la rubia. Conociendo aquella parte de la historia todo cobraba más sentido y sus sospechas se vieron disipadas.

Dean volvió a entrar en la habitación justo en el momento en que Ashley salía del cuarto de baño ya vestida pero con el pelo aún húmedo por la ducha que acababa de tomar. La chica reparó su atención en él para después desviar la mirada y centrarse en su equipaje, el cual descansaba sobre la cama, empezando a doblar la ropa compulsivamente mientras oía los pasos del cazador acercarse hasta su posición.

-Ashley... -habló Dean, con cautela, tratando de captar su atención. -Lo siento. No tenía ni idea de nada.

La chica siguió inmersa en su acción, evitando en todo momento el contacto visual, sabiendo que si miraba a ese par de ojos verdes claudicaría ante ellos.

-Lo sé. -murmuró.

Entonces Dean la detuvo, cogiéndola suavemente por el codo, y sus miradas finalmente se encontraron.

-No debería haberme dejado influenciar por ese estúpido monstruo pero, no lo sé, me la han jugado tantas veces que supongo que no pude evitar actuar como un idiota. Lo siento de verás.

Ashley tomó aire, tratando de relajarse. No tenía ningún sentido seguir enfadada pues, pese a que la historia que le había contado a Sam era cierta, seguía ocultándoles algo a los hermanos.

-Está bien, Dean. Tampoco es que yo tenga un carácter fácil... -admitió la rubia.

-Bipolar. -sonrió el cazador.

-Gilipollas. -le devolvió ella la sonrisa.

Ambos rieron ante las palabras que acababan de dedicarse y, segundos más tarde, cuando las carcajadas se extinguieron de sus labios se quedaron mirándose fijamente. Dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro. Ashley se mordió el labio, notando un calor inapropiado en la nuca, gesto que paso desapercibido para Dean pues tenía su atención puesta en las pupilas azul cielo de ella.

El cazador no podía apartar la vista de aquellos ojos que brillaban con gran intensidad, sorprendido al ver algo diferente en ellos. Pero nada lo sorprendió más que lo que ella hizo a continuación, Ashley rompió la escasa distancia que les separaba y lo rodeó con sus brazos, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro. Dean sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la columna mientras sus brazos cosquillearon con la imperiosa necesidad de corresponder aquel abrazo. Y así lo hizo.

Ashley sonrió contra el hombro de Dean al sentir como éste le apretaba contra su cuerpo. Sólo entonces se permitió cerrar los ojos. Perdiéndose en su aroma, disfrutando del bienestar y la seguridad que le brindaban los brazos del cazador y sintiendo una corriente singular llenando cada parte de su ser. En ese momento supo que estaba perdida.

El muro que había levantado durante los últimos ocho años para impedir que nadie más volviera a colarse en su corazón acababa de venirse abajo. Dos semanas con los Winchester habían sido más que suficientes para que todo el resentimiento que les guardaba se esfumará por completo. La habían acogido como una más de la familia; enseñado su refugio secreto e incluso salvado su vida, y ya no se veía capaz de usarlos para conseguir su fin.

-Gracias. -suspiró la chica, sin poder contenerse.

-¿Por? -preguntó él, contra los cabellos dorados de Ashley.

La rubia lo soltó lentamente, dejando en evidencia lo mucho que iba a extrañar su abrazo, para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Por hacerme recordar lo que es tener una familia.

-¿Quién eres tú y qué has hecho con Ashley? -soltó Dean, de visible buen humor tras haber arreglado las cosas con la chica.

-No te burles de mi, Winchester. -le riñó, lanzándole un golpe al hombro. -No se me dan bien estás cosas y tú vas y te ríes...

-Vale, vale. -se excusó él -¿Qué te parece si hacemos algo que se nos da bien a los dos? -le sonrió, alzando las cejas.

Ashley evaluó su expresión para después sonrojarse.

-¿Qué?

Dean alcanzó el periódico que había sobre la mesa y lo abrió por una de las páginas interiores.

-Vayamos a patear traseros. -le guiñó, señalándole una noticia. Ashley suspiró tranquila, relajándose, tras haber interpretado erróneamente la propuesta del chico. -Están pasando cosas raras a cuatro horas de aquí. Deberíamos hacer una parada.

La cazadora leyó el artículo y se le congeló la sangre al ver en qué población estaban ocurriendo los sucesos: Jackson, en el estado de Tennessee. La misma ciudad que le había visto crecer y a la cual se había jurado no volver parecía ahora volver a necesitar la intervención de unos cazadores.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó Dean, reparando en la repentina palidez de la chica.

-Sí, vamos. -reaccionó Ashley. -Parece que tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	8. Identidad

El sol del mediodía brillaba con ímpetu en un cielo completamente despejado. Los rayos del astro rey recaían con fuerza sobre la calzada de la comarcal 45 dónde un par de vehículos clásicos viajaban con destino a la pequeña ciudad de Jackson.

Ashley lideraba el camino en su Charger mientras los Winchester seguían sus pasos a bordo del Impala.

-Tenemos cinco misteriosas desapariciones en total. -informó Sam, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, leyendo la pantalla de su ordenador. -Todas con un perfil bastante claro: chicas rubias de entre dieciséis y veintidós años.

-¿Lugar? -preguntó Dean, con la vista puesta en la carretera.

-Tres de ellas, las menores, desaparecieron en el Instituto Jackson y las otras dos en la Biblioteca del Condado. No hay testigos, nadie vio ni escuchó nada extraño. La policía ha descartado las opciones de secuestro ya que no han encontrado pistas de ningún tipo, y también la de fuga pues todas eran hijas ejemplares. Sin embargo, el departamento del Sheriff mantiene abierta la investigación.

-No sé que es más raro: que alguien desaparezca sin más o que por una vez la poli se dedique a hacer su trabajo aún cuando no son capaces de encontrar una explicación coherente a los hechos.

Sam soltó una leve risa.

-Creo que para nosotros la segunda opción.

Dean apartó la vista de la carretera, durante una breve fracción de segundo, para asentir a su hermano con una sonrisa. Para cuando volvió a centrarse en la conducción se percató de que Ashley había detenido su vehículo en el arcén, justo al lado del letrero que daba la bienvenida a la ciudad.

-¿Qué demonios? -se extrañó, aminorando la marcha y parando tras el Charger. Sam lo miró, encogiéndose de hombros, y ambos salieron apresurados del Impala hacia el coche de la rubia.

El primero en llegar a su altura fue el mayor de los Winchester. Dean se inclinó al lado de la ventanilla para observar como Ashley respiraba agitadamente, con ambas manos apoyadas sobre el volante, y con la mirada clavada en el rótulo que anunciaba el nombre de la población. La chica no podía afrontar el hecho de estar volviendo de nuevo a su ciudad natal.

Dean golpeó el cristal de la ventanilla con los nudillos pero la cazadora no reaccionó a su llamada de atención. Ashley estaba demasiado ensimismada en los recuerdos que golpeaban su mente y contra los cuales tantas veces había tratado de luchar para no tener que sentir el dolor de la pérdida.

-¡Ashley! -exclamó Dean, preocupado, al tiempo que abría la puerta del conductor. Ella seguía respirando cada vez más rápido, con dificultad, mientras mantenía las manos agarrotadas alrededor del volante. -¡Ashley! ¡Mírame!

-Dean, creo que está sufriendo una ataque de ansiedad. -habló Sam, con expresión igualmente preocupada.

-¿Tú crees, Sammy? -soltó con ironía el aludido antes de agacharse junto a la chica. Dean la cogió de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarle. -Ashley. Escúchame. Necesitas calmarte.

La chica lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-No puedo... No puedo hacer esto. -balbuceó, tomando irregulares bocanadas de aire. -Creía que podría pero... Ni siquiera puedo... Ni siquiera puedo respirar.

-Shh. Está bien. -habló Dean, con calma, tratando de relajarla. -Piensa en cosas que te hagan feliz.

-¿Cómo qué? -preguntó nerviosa, luchando porque el aire inundará sus pulmones.

-Amigos. Familia.

Ashley cerró con fuerza los ojos, arrugando su frente.

-No... No me ayudas. -logró articular.

"Idiota" se dijo a si mismo Dean al percatarse del poco tacto que había tenido. Entonces la sujetó con ambas manos por las mejillas, acariciándola suavemente.

-Olvídate de eso. Mírame. -le ordenó en un susurro. La chica obedeció y abrió sus ojos azules para fijarlos en los verdes del cazador. -Eso es. Mírame. Estoy aquí, Ashley.

-Dean.

-Estoy aquí. -repitió, apoyando su frente en la de ella. -Sólo respira. -añadió, inspirando por la nariz y espirando por la boca.

Los brazos de Ashley se relajaron y se ciñeron alrededor del cuello de Dean. La chica sentía el aliento del cazador rozando su rostro, cosquilleándolo, y se obligó a imitar la respiración de éste hasta que la suya propia se acompasó convirtiéndose en una copia perfecta de la de él.

Dean sonrió, la rubia había conseguido recobrar el aliento. Ashley no pudo evitar dirigir su mirada a los labios de él, deseando, por primera vez, que el chico rompiera la escasa distancia que separaba sus bocas y la besará. Sin embargo, Dean se retiró ligeramente para depositar un fugaz beso en la frente de la chica.

-Ven aquí. -susurró, atrayéndola hacia él y ayudándola a salir del vehículo. -¿Estás mejor?

-Sí... -respondió Ashley, un poco aturdida debido a la proximidad de sus cuerpos. -Estoy bien. -agregó, golpeando con su palma el pecho del cazador y apartándose de él.

La rubia se dejó caer, apoyando su espalda en el coche mientras observaba de reojo la inscripción de "Bienvenidos a Jackson" a escasos metros de su posición. Un involuntario suspiró escapó de sus labios.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sam, de pie junto a Dean.

Ashley dirigió su vista hacia la voz para encontrarse con los hermanos parados frente a ella.

-Es mi ciudad. No he vuelto a pisarla desde... -calló, mirándolos. -Ya sabéis. -ellos asintieron comprendiendo. -Creía que después de tantos años lo tendría superado pero supongo que me equivoqué. Ni siquiera he sido capaz de entrar en ella y ya me he venido abajo... -se disgustó, negando con la cabeza.

-No tienes porque hacerlo. -habló Sam. La chica lo miró sin comprender a que se refería. -Dean y yo podemos ocuparnos de este caso.

-Sí. -asintió Dean, de acuerdo con su hermano. -Mira, Ashley, lo entendemos. Si quieres puedes volver al búnker, no tienes porque pasar por esto.

La cazadora sonrió al sentirse tan apoyada. Si hubiera seguido con su plan en mente no hubiera desperdiciado la oportunidad de volver a tener el búnker para ella sola durante unos días pero, las cosas habían cambiado. Los Winchester le habían hecho recordar la persona que una vez fue y quería aferrarse a su antigua yo, aunque eso significara tener que volver a enfrentarse a todos los recuerdos y sentimientos que había enterrado en lo más profundo de su ser hacia tanto tiempo atrás.

-Gracias chicos, pero estoy cansada de huir. -respondió Ashley, mordiéndose el labio. -Creo que ha llegado el momento de plantarle cara.

-¿Estás segura? -preguntaron al unísono los Winchester.

La rubia rió ligeramente asintiendo con su cabeza.

-Vale. -accedió el mayor de los hermanos, colándose al volante del coche de la chica. -Sam, síguenos. Pararemos en el primer motel que encontremos.

-¿Qué estás haciendo, Dean? -cuestionó Ashley, viendo como éste se acomodaba en el asiento del conductor de su Charger.

-No queremos que estampes esta preciosidad en el caso de que vuelva a darte un ataque de esos, ¿verdad? -le sonrió ampliamente. -Anda, sube.

El trío de cazadores volvió a emprender la marcha cruzando finalmente los límites de la ciudad. Dean controlaba la expresión de Ashley cada cierto tiempo, preocupado de que su amiga volviera a hundirse en cualquier momento.

-Estoy bien. -suspiró la chica, dándose cuenta de las miradas que le lanzaba. -No es necesario que estés tan pendiente de mi...

-¡Pero si te encanta! -exclamó Dean, sonriente.

Ashley rodó los ojos.

-¿Sabes qué? -inquirió ella, juguetona. -La curvatura de tus labios en reposo acrecienta tu mejores rasgos. -el ceño de Dean se frunció en confusión, hecho que hizo que la rubia no pudiera reprimir su risa. Le pareció adorable en aquellos instantes. -Qué estás más guapo calladito, Dean. -aclaró, aún riendo y mirando por la ventana.

**_Jackson, Tennessee._**

Tras haber alquilado dos habitaciones contiguas en el Motel Airways los cazadores se disponían a seguir con su investigación en los dos lugares donde habían sucedido los acontecimientos: el antiguo instituto de Ashley y la Biblioteca del Condado.

Los hermanos habían tenido la intención de ponerse sus trajes de falsos agentes del FBI para la indagación pero la rubia les había dicho que no sería necesario. Por lo visto la mayoría de los ciudadanos de Jackson no eran ajenos a los fenómenos sobrenaturales y conocían la existencia de ellos así como la de los cazadores. El padre de Ashley había sido durante años el Sheriff de aquella pequeña localidad y no había querido ocultarles la verdad a sus conciudadanos.

Para ahorrar tiempo pensaron que lo mejor sería separarse. Sin embargo, Dean se había mostrado muy protector con Ashley y no pensaba dejarla sola así que finalmente él acompañó a la rubia al instituto mientras Sam se encargaba de la biblioteca.

El Instituto Jackson seguía tal cual lo recordaba Ashley, recorrer sus largos pasillos le abocaba un puñado de buenos recuerdos vividos junto a su hermano y amigos. La joven se detuvo ante una de las vitrinas de trofeos y reparó su atención en una de las fotografías de la década de los 90' del equipo de baloncesto. Su hermano Josh sonreía ampliamente junto a siete chicos más que portaban una medalla colgada del cuello.

-¿Tu hermano? -se aventuró a preguntar Dean.

La rubia sonrió con melancolía, asintiendo.

-El número tres. -respondió, señalando a su hermano con el dedo sobre el cristal. -Josh era el mejor en todo lo que hacía y yo siempre quería imitar sus pasos, ser como él, hacerle sentirse orgulloso de tenerme como hermana... -su voz se quebró. -No sé qué pensaría ahora de mí. -agregó, sacudiendo su cabeza.

-Estaría orgulloso, Ashley. -habló Dean, posando sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica, mirándola fijamente. -No tengo la menor duda.

-¿¡Ashley!? -exclamó con fuerza una tercera voz. Dean y la aludida se giraran en su dirección.

Una joven de la misma edad que la rubia se acercaba sonriente y con paso acelerado por el pasillo. Era una chica muy guapa. Tenía unos ojos claros de un color azul grisáceo, que dependiendo de la luz dejaban entrever algo de verdor, sus labios eran carnosos y su cabello de un tono castaño claro. El flequillo caía graciosamente sobre su frente enmarcando la totalidad de sus dulces y aniñados rasgos.

-Judith. -murmuró Ashley, sorprendida.

-¡No puedo creérmelo! -pronunció Judith, abrazando cariñosamente a la rubia. -¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Dios mío. ¡Te he echado tanto de menos, Ash! -dijo separándose para mirarla a los ojos. La cazadora hizo una pequeña mueca. -Lo siento, tu hermano me pego la costumbre, ya lo sabes. Bueno, ¿no vas a presentarme a tu chico? -le preguntó, reparando su atención en Dean.

-Él no es mi...

-Dean. -contestó el cazador, con una encantadora sonrisa, tendiéndole la mano. -Dean Winchester.

-Encantada. -le sonrió de vuelta la castaña, apretando su mano. -Judith Collins.

-Es un placer, Judith. -dijo Dean, fijando la atención en la nota musical que llevaba tatuada la chica en su muñeca. -Bonito tattoo.

-Gracias.

Ashley carraspeó ligeramente.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -preguntó, curiosa.

-Trabajar. Soy profesora desde hace cinco años. -respondió su amiga de la infancia con una sonrisa. -Además esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti. Desapareciste de la noche a la mañana sin avisar a nadie.

-No tenía a nadie a quien avisar.

-¡Me tenías a mí, Ashley! -le recordó Judith, ligeramente molesta. -¡Éramos como hermanas! Aquí seguía habiendo gente que te quería, no debiste aislarte del resto del mundo.

-Lo siento pero eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba.

-Entonces has vuelto por lo de las desapariciones, ¿verdad? -supuso la castaña.

-Estamos trabajando en ello. -asintió Ashley. -¿Puedes decirnos algo que te llamará la atención?

-Sí, tengo mis sospechas de que podría tratarse de un espíritu.

-Espera. -cortó Dean, visiblemente sorprendido. -¿Cómo sabes eso?

-La temperatura en clase descendió considerablemente en los días que desaparecieron mis alumnas y hubo apagones parciales en el instituto. Los electricistas dijeron que fueron bajadas de tensión pero yo estoy segura de que no tuvo nada que ver con eso.

-¿Comprobaste el electromagnetismo? -indagó el cazador.

-No pude llegar tan lejos. No tengo ningún aparato para medir campos electromagnéticos. -le sonrió. -Pero puedes hacerlo tu si quieres, es la clase 21C. Tienes cinco minutos antes de que las clases se reanuden.

-Perfecto.

Dean asintió y dirigió sus pasos hacía la clase mientras Judith se recreaba observándole el trasero.

-Me alegra saber que al menos tienes a alguien en quien apoyarte. -dijo la castaña, girándose para encarar de nuevo a Ashley. -No sé cómo te lo haces pero todos tus novios han estado siempre tremendos.

-No tengo novio. Él y yo sólo trabajamos juntos.

-¿Así que está soltero?

Ashley reconoció el interés en la mirada de su amiga.

-Es gay.

-¿En serio? -preguntó Judith, decepcionada. -¡Qué gran pérdida para las mujeres!

-Sí...

Escasos minutos más tarde Dean regresaba junto a las chicas.

-Tenías razón. -dijo, mirando a Judith. -El aparato de electromagnetismo casi explota ahí dentro. Estamos tratando con un espíritu.

El timbre sonó escandalosamente anunciando el inicio inminente de las clases.

-Genial. -suspiró la joven profesora. -Ahora he de volver ahí dentro pero me gustaría invitaros esta noche a mi casa a cenar.

-No te preocupes. -dijo Ashley. -No queremos ser una molestia.

-Tonterías. -negó Judith. -Os venís a cenar y punto. Hace años que no te veo. Además encontré unas pulseras en clase cuando las chicas desaparecieron que os quiero mostrar, no sé si podría ser una pista pero el caso es que no eran de ellas. Quién sabe, tal vez os puedan ayudar en la investigación...

-Allí estaremos. -le aseguró Dean.

-Bien, nos vemos a las siete. -sonrió la castaña, girando sobre sus talones y despidiéndose con la mano. -Por cierto, sigo viviendo en la calle Liberty.

-¿Tienes más amigas? -le preguntó Dean a Ashley mientras caminaban de regreso al coche. La rubia le evaluó con la mirada. -Porque quiero conocerlas a todas...

-Eres un cerdo. -bufó la chica.

-No te pongas celosa. -sonrió con picardía -Tú sigues siendo mi preferida.

Horas más tarde los tres cazadores volvían a unirse para compartir aquello que habían descubierto. Sam también había llegado a la misma conclusión que Dean y Ashley. Estaban tratando con un espíritu, uno poderoso pues había sido capaz de actuar en dos lugares diferentes. Lo que significaba que podía moverse con total libertad por la ciudad y eso complicaba mucho las cosas para averiguar de quién se trataba.

Con la mente puesta en el caso y la esperanza de poder averiguar algo más, el trío emprendió el camino hacía el hogar de Judith. El ronroneó del Impala recorrió las calles hasta que Dean estacionó frente a la casa de la profesora. Ashley fue la primera en bajar del coche y dirigir sus pasos hacia el porche de su amiga. Con manos temblorosas picó sobre la puerta un par de veces y ésta se abrió a los escasos segundos.

-¡Hola! -saludó Judith, alegremente. -Adelante, no os quedéis ahí parados.

-Espero que no te importe que se nos una alguien más. -dijo Ashley, dirigiendo su vista al menor de los Winchester.

Judith observó al chico de pelo largo que destacaba por su altura y buen físico. Definitivamente su amiga sabía rodearse.

-Claro que no. -resolvió la castaña. -Bienvenido...

-Sam. -sonrió amablemente el chico.

-Bienvenido Sam. -repitió Judith, estrechándole la mano. -¿El novio de Dean? -se aventuró a preguntar.

La cara de los Winchester se volvió todo un poema mientras Ashley se mordía el labio, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-¿¡Qué!? -se escandalizó Dean. -Somos hermanos. HER-MA-NOS. -recalcó.

-Ya veo... -dijo la castaña, lanzando una mirada envenenada a la rubia. -¿Me disculpáis un momento? Me gustaría hablar a solas con Ashley. Podéis serviros una cerveza o lo que queráis. La cocina está entrando a la derecha. Enseguida nos unimos a vosotros.

Los hermanos asintieron y entraron en la casa dejando al par de amigas. Ashley dejó de morderse el labio y una leve risa escapó de su boca.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó.

-Así que gay, ¿eh? -le reprendió Judith. -¡Sabía que había algo entre vosotros!

-No lo hay.

-Pero quieres que lo haya.

-¡No!

-Ashley, a mi no me engañas. Puede que hayan pasado ocho años pero sigo siendo tu mejor amiga y reconozco cuando alguien te gusta. -Judith sonrió ante aquella evidencia mientras la cazadora negaba con su cabeza, desviándole la mirada. -Veo que sigues siendo igual de testaruda...

-No lo entiendes.

-Sí lo hago. -habló la castaña, acercándose a ella para cogerla por los brazos. -¿Crees que no veo lo que has hecho durante todo este tiempo? Enterraste tus sentimientos para no tener que lidiar con el dolor. Por eso te fuiste. -los ojos de Ashley volvieron a posarse en los de su amiga. -Y ahora te has dado cuenta de que eso no curó tus heridas, que sólo las ocultó.

-Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para seguir viviendo.

-Lo que hiciste no fue vivir. Fue sobrevivir.

-¿Acaso no se trata de eso? -rió con ironía Ashley. -No olvides que soy una cazadora. No puedo permitirme encariñarme con alguien o desear una familia porque sé como terminarán las cosas para mí. Además tampoco es que merezca nada de eso...

-Te equivocas. -susurró con dulzura Judith. -Te mereces una familia, Ashley. Alguien que vuelva a cuidar de ti, alguien como ellos. -la castaña señaló con la mirada al interior de la casa. -Mira, hay muchas cosas que ignoro pero a ti te conozco bien y sé que aún puedes volver a ser feliz. Sólo te pido que te des esa oportunidad, que no vuelvas a encerrarte en ti misma.

Ashley la miró sin poder contener que un par de lágrimas resbalarán por su mejilla. Las palabras de la castaña le habían rozado el alma y la emoción que sentía en aquellos momentos no le permitía hablar. Así que simplemente la estrechó entre sus brazos, agradeciéndole en silencio todo lo que le acababa de decir. Judith sonrió feliz al sentir que tenía a su amiga de vuelta.

La noche siguió su curso y los cuatro compartieron una deliciosa cena mientras hablaban del caso. Judith les contó como hacía años en la ciudad sucedían cosas inexplicables: como gente que se salvaba milagrosamente de accidentes mortales o malhechores que se quedaban atrapados en el acto permitiendo que la policía siempre llegará a tiempo para detenerlos. Por eso nunca se habían preocupado de verás hasta ahora que las chicas habían empezado a desaparecer.

Al terminar de comer, Judith recordó las pulseras que había encontrado en su clase tras la desaparición de sus alumnas y fue a buscarlas con la intención de mostrárselas a los cazadores. Cuando las depositó sobre la mesa, el corazón de Ashley se aceleró automáticamente al reconocerlas. Aquellas pulseras de piel trenzada eran unos brazaletes que ella misma había confeccionado en su niñez. La respiración de la rubia volvió a tornarse irregular y nerviosa, sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera de los presentes notara su pésimo estado, se levantó y desapareció de la vista de sus amigos con la excusa de ir al baño.

Con el paso del tiempo, los hermanos y Judith se extrañaron de que Ashley aún no hubiera regresado al salón. La castaña subió las escaleras que conducían al lavabo para darse cuenta de que la rubia no se encontraba allí.

-Se ha ido. -anunció la chica, al regresar al piso principal.

Dean miró a través de las ventanas para ver que el Impala seguía aparcado frente a la casa. Eso lo relajó, Ashley no podía haber llegado muy lejos caminando.

-¿Tienes idea de dónde puede haber ido?

Judith se quedó pensativa durante unos segundos.

-Hay un parque aquí cerca, solíamos ir allí a observar las estrellas cuando algo nos disgustaba.

-Bien. -asintió el cazador, cogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose a la puerta principal. -Iré a por ella. Vosotros quedaros por si regresa.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Dean encontró el parque al final de la calle para distinguir la figura de Ashley sentada sobre un banco y con una botella de Tequila en la mano.

-Dijiste que no ibas a huir más. -habló el chico, sentándose a su lado.

-Sí... -asintió Ashley. -No te preocupes, ahora mismo no llegaría muy lejos. Estoy borracha. -sonrió, moviendo la botella en su mano. -Muy borracha.

Dean le quitó el Tequila y lo dejó a un lado.

-Puedo verlo, y esto no va a solucionar tus problemas.

-¿El qué? ¿Refugiarme en el alcohol? -rió achispada. -Vaya, y yo creía que tú me entenderías...

-Ashley... -susurró Dean, mirándola con una mezcla de ternura y preocupación.

-Shh, no digas nada. -pidió la rubia, posando su dedo índice sobre los labios del cazador. -¿Sabes qué, Dean? Posiblemente mañana no me acuerde de nada de esto por eso voy a decirte algo. Tengo miedo. Miedo de lo que me haces sentir aquí. -su mano bajó para posarse en el pecho del chico.

Dean la observó en silencio. Sin entender el porqué no encontraba las palabras adecuadas cuando estaba junto a ella. Él, que siempre sabía cómo reaccionar con las mujeres, se sentía pequeño a su lado. Ese era uno de los muchos efectos que le provocaba la chica: podía sacarlo de quicio con su carácter o bien, dejarlo ahí quieto como ahora sin saber que decir.

Analizó cada centímetro del rostro de Ashley. Se fijó en sus ojos azules, brillantes a causa del alcohol pero también por el reflejo de la luna que se alzaba sobre ellos; en sus mejillas, sonrosadas por el frío de la suave brisa; y en sus labios, esos labios que ahora temblaban ligeramente y que tantas ganas tenía de probar. Se moría de ganas por besarla, pero sabía que aquella no era la mejor ocasión para hacerlo. Quería que cuando el momento llegará Ashley fuera capaz de recordarlo.

De pronto la expresión de la chica cambió por completo y se separó bruscamente de él llevándose una mano a la boca, el alcohol luchaba por salir de su cuerpo. Ashley intentó levantarse pero se tambaleó, por suerte los brazos de Dean la sujetaron con fuerza.

-Te tengo.

-No, aparta. Creo que voy a... -advirtió la chica, doblándose sobre su abdomen.

Ashley no fue capaz de decir nada más antes de empezar a devolver. Con una mano apoyada en el banco, intentaba empujar con la otra al cazador para que no presenciara aquella desagradable escena. Sin embargo, Dean se mantuvo a su lado sujetándole la cabeza y apartándole el pelo mientras le susurraba que todo estaba bien.

-Lo siento. -murmuró Ashley, cuando las náuseas le abandonaron. -No ha sido nada bonito, ¿eh?

-Tranquila, he visto cosas peores. -le sonrió él. -Vamos, te llevaré de vuelta al motel. -agregó, cogiéndola por la cintura.

La chica se apoyó en él pero no fue capaz de dar dos pasos seguidos sin tropezar. Dean, sin mediar palabra, la tomó en brazos y siguió caminando dirección al Impala. Ashley entrelazó las manos alrededor de su cuello dejando descansar la cabeza sobre el hombro del cazador.

-¿Dean? -pronunció con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo como el sueño se apoderaba de ella.

-¿Sí?

-Es mi padre. -murmuró triste. -Creo que el espíritu es mi padre.


	9. Fantasma

Ashley se despertó con el suave murmullo de la ducha. Los rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana la obligaron a entrecerrar su vista, su cabeza martilleaba de dolor a causa de la resaca y la claridad del día sólo aumentaba dicha sensación. Con pereza se deslizó fuera de las sábanas para percatarse que no llevaba pantalones, ni siquiera llevaba su ropa, todo lo que cubría su cuerpo era una holgada camiseta negra de manga corta que no reconoció.

La chica se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, acariciándose las sienes, mientras trataba de recordar cómo había llegado hasta su habitación. Y lo más importante, ¿qué había sucedido para que durmiera semidesnuda? y, ¿quién demonios se estaba duchando?

Mordiéndose el labio inferior miró hacia la puerta. De pronto, el agua dejó de oírse al otro lado y Dean salió del interior del cuarto de baño con el pelo mojado y una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Ashley se quedó sin respiración, perdiendo su mirada en el torso descubierto del cazador.

-Buenos días, Barbie. -saludó Dean, con una sonrisa. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Ashley elevó rápidamente su vista para encontrarse con la verde mirada del chico observándola divertido.

-Dime que no... -balbuceó, nerviosa. -Qué nosotros no...

-¿No recuerdas nada? -preguntó, juguetón, mientras se acercaba a la cama. Ella negó lentamente con su cabeza, tragando saliva y luchando por no volver a desviar su mirada al pecho desnudo del chico. -Ashley, te aseguro que si hubiera pasado algo entre nosotros lo recordarías. -susurró él, muy cerca de su rostro, con una amplia sonrisa.

-No juegues conmigo, Dean. -le recriminó la rubia, apartando su cara de un empujón. Él rió incorporándose de nuevo. -No me hace ni pizca de gracia. ¿Has dormido aquí?

-Justo ahí. -respondió, señalando un lado de la cama. -Te agarraste a mí como un koala pidiéndome que no te dejara. No pude negarme.

Ashley notó como un ligero calor se apoderaba de sus mejillas.

-¿Y cuál es tu excusa para haberme desnudado?

-Te manchaste la ropa de tequila y otros restos, así que supuse que no sería agradable que durmieras con el olor a...

-Vale, vale. -le cortó ella, enterrando el rostro entre sus manos, avergonzada. -No lo digas. Lo pillo.

-No te escondas. Eres adorable cuando estás borracha. -rió el cazador. -Estuvo bien cuidar de ti. Quitarte la ropa y volver a verte en ese conjunto de lencería... Creo que podría empezar a acostumbrarme.

Ashley se destapó la cara para dedicarle una mirada furiosa.

-Eres un gilipollas. -le dijo, lanzándole una de las almohadas. Dean se apartó con agilidad mientras seguía riendo divertido. -¿Podrías hacer el favor de vestirte ya y dejar de pasearte semidesnudo por mi habitación?

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta? -inquirió, alzando las cejas.

-Tu presencia siempre me molesta.

Dean la miró sonriente, sin darle importancia a la última frase que la rubia le acababa de dedicar. El cazador aún recordaba con claridad la confesión que le había hecho Ashley esa misma noche en el parque. Ella sólo tenía miedo de sus sentimientos y él iba a encargarse de borrar ese temor.

-¿Sabes? Aunque quisiera vestirme tú llevas puesta mi camiseta.

La chica se levantó de la cama para recoger los tejanos y la camisa a cuadros de Dean que descansaban sobre una de las sillas de la habitación.

-Toma. -dijo, estampando las prendas de ropa contra el pecho desnudo del cazador. -Deja de pavonearte y vístete. -ordenó, para después entrar en el cuarto de baño. Eso sí, no sin antes coger algo de ropa para ella también.

Minutos más tarde cuando Ashley salió de la ducha, vestida con unos pantalones tejanos y una camiseta azul de media manga a juego con sus ojos, Dean seguía en la habitación, ya vestido y sentado sobre el borde de la cama con un vaso de café entre las manos.

-¿Qué haces aún aquí? -preguntó la chica, cruzándose de brazos.

-Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que me dijiste anoche. -respondió Dean, serio, mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Ashley lo miró confundida. -Tus sospechas sobre el caso. -aclaró el chico.

La joven dejó escapar un largo suspiro recordando el porqué había abandonado la casa de Judith tras haber reconocido las pulseras que su amiga les había mostrado. Un pequeño temblor recorrió su cuerpo al pensar en que el espíritu de su padre era el responsable de todas aquellas desapariciones.

-Ashley. -le llamó una segunda voz masculina. La aludida giró su cabeza para ver que Sam también se encontraba en la habitación. El chico estaba sentado alrededor de la mesa donde descansaban dos vasos de café más. -Dean me ha contado que crees que podría tratarse de tu padre. -dijo, con cautela.

-Sí... -murmuró ella, sintiendo que sus piernas le fallaban.

Dean hizo el ademán de levantarse para sujetarla pero su hermano se adelantó pues estaba más cerca de la cazadora. Sam guió a Ashley hasta una de las sillas que rodeaban la mesa y le ayudó a sentarse.

-Toma. -le dijo, acercándole uno de los vasos de café que reposaban sobre la madera. -Bebe un poco. Te sentirás mejor.

La chica obedeció y tomó un trago de aquel amargo café que terminó de desvelarla por completo.

-Es mi padre. -afirmó, mirando a ambos hermanos.

Sam había vuelto a tomar asiento y Dean había girado ligeramente su cuerpo sobre la esquina de la cama para verla mejor.

-Pero él era cazador. -recordó el mayor de los Winchester. -Tú le diste un entierro de cazador, ¿verdad?

Ella se limitó a negar con la cabeza, recordando como su padre siempre había querido ser enterrado junto a su mujer y como ella no había querido romper ese deseo.

-Así que no quemaste sus restos... -comprendió Dean, asintiendo con su cabeza.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de que se trata de tu padre? -preguntó Sam esta vez. -Quiero decir, ¿qué le llevaría a hacer algo así? No tiene sentido.

-Tal vez... Tal vez porqué rompí mi promesa de abandonar está vida sobre su lápida. No lo sé. -suspiró la chica, pasándose una mano por la cara, cansada. -Pero es él. -aseguró de nuevo. -Pensadlo. Las chicas desaparecidas comparten un gran parecido conmigo y se esfumaron de dos de los lugares que yo más regentaba de joven: el instituto y la biblioteca donde me pasaba las horas investigando leyendas para los casos. Además, también esta lo que nos contó Judith sobre los sucesos milagrosos que empezaron a ocurrir tras su muerte. Todo eso de gente que se salvaba de accidentes mortales como si tuvieran un maldito ángel de la guarda... ¿Y si era mi padre protegiendo a la ciudad? ¿Y si era su manera de seguir haciendo justicia?

La chica no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza, torturándose con la idea de que su padre era el causante de todo aquello y de que la culpa sólo recaía en ella por no haber actuado con determinación en el pasado. Sus piernas se movían inquietas, sin parar, mientras luchaba por no volverse a derrumbar por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas.

Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada de preocupación por el estado en el que se encontraba su amiga.

-Ashley. -le llamó Dean, con voz calmada, tratando de esperanzarla. -Todo eso son suposiciones. No tenemos ninguna prueba que nos confirme que se traté del espíritu de tu padre.

-Te equivocas. -contradijo la rubia. Su labio inferior había empezado a temblar y sus ojos reflejaban un brillo de tristeza. -Las pulseras que Judith nos enseñó eran de él, siempre las llevaba consigo. Yo misma se las trencé cuando era una cría. ¡Joder! -maldijo, enterrando la cara entre sus manos. -Todo esto es por mi culpa. Primero su muerte y ahora...

Sin poder contenerse más las primeras lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos y, pese a que seguía tapándose la cara con las manos, el movimiento de sus hombros reprimiendo los sollozos la delataron. Sam se quedó paralizado, pues nunca la había visto tan rota como ahora, ni siquiera durante el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido el día anterior. Dean, sin embargo, se levantó instintivamente de la cama y se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Hey, hey... -dijo, cogiéndole de los brazos y alejándolos de su rostro para luego atrapar las manos de la chica entre las suyas. -Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

Sus palabras hicieron que Ashley lo mirara con el deseo de que aquello fuera verdad, pero lo cierto era que la culpa seguía consumiéndola. Dean fue capaz de atisbar aquel sentimiento en la mirada azul de la rubia, después de todo, lo conocía demasiado bien como para obviarlo. Supo entonces que no importaba lo que le dijera, que ninguna frase iba a ser capaz de aliviar el dolor que su amiga sentía en aquellos instantes. Así que, se limitó a mirarla en silencio mientras sujetaba con fuerza sus manos tratando de transmitirle que él estaba ahí para ella, pasara lo que pasara.

Ashley se perdió una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes en los que tanta paz encontraba. Seguía sin comprender el efecto bálsamo que Dean era capaz de provocarle con un simple gesto como aquel y tampoco le importaba. Lo realmente importante era que él, contra todo pronóstico, conseguía siempre hacerla sentirse mejor.

Al cabo de unos segundos los ojos de la rubia dejaron de llorar y Dean se permitió pasar su pulgar por las mejillas de la chica, borrando así las últimas lágrimas de su bello rostro.

Sam observó toda la escena con atención, impresionado por el clima de intimidad que se había creado entre su hermano y su amiga. No podía evitar estar sorprendido, la relación de Ashley y Dean no había sido un ejemplo de cordialidad, sin embargo, ahí estaban, cogidos de la mano y perdidos en los ojos del otro como si nada más existiera a su alrededor. Sólo un ciego habría sido incapaz de ver que les unía algo realmente fuerte.

-He de quemar sus restos. -susurró Ashley, cuando la realidad le golpeó. -Tengo que ir al cementerio. -agregó, levantándose de la silla.

Dean se incorporó frente a ella mientras seguía sujetando una de sus manos con firmeza.

-No, no lo harás. -la chica fue a protestar pero él le cortó. -Ashley, no voy a dejarte que exhumes el cuerpo de tu padre. No quiero que pases por eso, ¿lo entiendes? -ella asintió, comprendiendo los motivos. -Bien. Nosotros nos encargaremos.

El menor de los Winchester reaccionó a las palabras de su hermano poniéndose en pie y caminando hacia su posición. La cazadora les dedicó una mirada llena de agradecimiento antes de comunicarles con exactitud donde se encontraba situada la tumba.

-¿Estarás bien? -quiso saber Dean antes de abandonar la habitación. Sam ya le esperaba apoyado en la puerta para partir hacia el cementerio.

-Estaré bien. -asintió Ashley.

-¿Me devuelves la mano? -sonrió, mirando como los dedos de la chica seguían entrelazados junto a los suyos.

Ella lo soltó de inmediato, algo avergonzada, mientras desviaba su mirada hacia la moqueta que cubría el suelo. Dean se alejó aún con la sonrisa plantada en los labios y Sam abrió la puerta.

-Chicos. -llamó Ashley, los hermanos se volvieron antes de cruzar el umbral. -Tened cuidado.

-Lo tendremos. -le aseguró Sam, dedicándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

-Sí. -asintió Dean. -No te preocupes. Estaré de vuelta antes de que empieces a echarme de menos. -añadió, guiñándole.

La chica rodó los ojos sin poder evitar que una leve risita escapará de sus labios ante aquella actitud coqueta que caracterizaba al mayor de los hermanos. Aquella actitud que tanto había odiado en un principio pero que ahora la encontraba incluso hasta graciosa.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró dejando a Ashley a solas y a los hermanos atravesando el aparcamiento para subirse al Impala.

-Has estado muy bien ahí dentro. -elogió Sam, en el asiento del copiloto, el comportamiento de su hermano con la rubia. Dean lo miró confundido antes de arrancar el coche. -Con Ashley. Es decir, no has sido el capullo que sueles ser con ella...

-Porque no soy un capullo.

-Ya me entiendes...

-No, Sam. No te entiendo.

-He visto como la miras, Dean.

-¿Sí? -preguntó éste, sarcástico. -Bueno, tengo ojos en la cara y ella es preciosa. Si te refieres a eso...

-No me refiero a eso. -negó Sam, sonriendo. -Ella te gusta. Te gusta de verdad.

Dean lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba la carretera dirección al cementerio.

-¿Has vuelto a leer novelas románticas, Sammy? -se burló, divertido.

-Muy maduro, Dean. -ironizó el más joven. -Sigue haciéndote el tipo duro pero a mí no me engañas. Te conozco.

El mayor de los Winchester no respondió. En su lugar, se limitó a poner la radio y a fijar toda su atención en el asfalto que se extendía frente a ellos. No quería hablar de sentimientos, nunca se le había dado bien, ni siquiera con su hermano. No obstante, se admitió a si mismo que hacía noches que no podía sacarse de la cabeza a aquella pequeña rubia que tan molesta le había resultado en un principio, incluso de la que había llegado a desconfiar, pero sin la compañía de la cual ya no se imaginaba su día a día.

Ashley seguía dando vueltas de un lado para otro en aquella habitación de motel, no podía estarse quieta, sentía que las paredes se le caían encima. La espera estaba acabando lentamente con sus nervios, necesitaba salir de allí y tomar el aire. Fue entonces cuando pensó en Judith. Había huido de su casa la noche anterior y sentía que le debía una explicación. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se puso la chaqueta y alcanzó las llaves de su Charger del 69' para ir a visitar a su amiga.

Diez minutos más tarde la rubia se encontraba en el porche de aquella idílica vivienda con tablas de madera blanca y grandes ventanales de estilo francés. Golpeteó con decisión la puerta y esperó a que Judith acudiera a su llamada, sin embargo los segundos pasaron sin recibir respuesta alguna.

Ashley volvió a insistir hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que eran las once de la mañana de un martes y de que probablemente su amiga se encontraría trabajando en el instituto. Suspirando, dio media vuelta y se dispuso a bajar los peldaños de la entrada para volver a su coche, cuando de pronto, una melodía, que le resultó demasiado familiar, empezó a sonar en el interior de la casa.

La piel se le erizó al reconocer los primeros acordes de la canción "Send me an angel" de Scorpions, aquella que su padre tantas noches le había cantado a modo de nana. En un gesto mecánico se llevó la mano al cinturón donde se encontraba su pistola y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la puerta, derribándola esta vez de una patada.

Una vez en el interior de la casa barrió rápidamente con su vista el recibidor.

-¿Judith? -preguntó, mas no obtuvo respuesta. Con cautela recorrió el pasillo siguiendo el sonido de la música hasta que llegó a la cocina.

Ashley se sorprendió al ver el auténtico desastre que se había formado en ésta. Las sartenes y otros útiles de cocina se encontraban esparcidos por el suelo, pero lo que más llamó su atención fue el círculo de sal incompleto que había sobre el piso. Judith había intentado defenderse del fantasma de su padre aunque parecía que no había sido capaz de lograrlo.

-¡Mierda! -exclamó la cazadora, pegándole una patada a uno de los taburetes que rodeaban la barra de la cocina. -¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? -gritó, furiosa.

_Hear this voice for deep inside _

_It's the call of your heart_

_Close your eyes and you will find_

_the passage out of the dark._

La letra de la canción de Scorpions flotando en el ambiente fue toda la respuesta que recibió. La chica vio la pequeña radio sobre la encimera y la apagó con enfado. No obstante, ésta volvió a encenderse a los escasos segundos.

_Here I am_

_Will you send me an angel_

El vello de su nuca se le erizó al sentir como la temperatura había descendido considerablemente y el vaho que expulsó por su boca al respirar le afirmó que no se encontraba sola. Entonces una extraña sensación invadió todo su cuerpo al sentir que una fuerza invisible la traspasaba.

Por unos segundos la joven se quedó helada y sin respiración, hasta que fue capaz de reaccionar de nuevo y alcanzar el bote de sal que descansaba sobre el mármol, de poco le serviría su pistola si no estaba cargada con balas de dicho mineral.

Antes de que pudiera equiparse debidamente su teléfono móvil empezó a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón, Dean le estaba llamando, y con su mano libre descolgó el terminal.

-_Está hecho. _-informó el cazador, al otro lado de la línea. -_Ahora mismo estamos volviendo al motel._

-Dean, tenemos problemas. -habló Ashley, observando con atención a su alrededor. -Él aún sigue aquí.

-_¿Qué? ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? _

Pero la rubia no contestó. Las interferencias de su teléfono le impedían comunicarse con el chico. Se apartó el aparato del oído por los desagradables pitidos que éste emitía y cuando elevó la vista comprendió quién había sido el causante de aquellos factores.

El fantasma de su padre acababa de aparecerse. Ashley se quedó completamente inmóvil ante aquella visión y el espíritu se acercó hasta ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, quedando a escasos centímetros de su cuerpo.

-Por fin te encuentro, Ashley. -susurró William, reconociendo a su hija. La chica cerró los ojos al oír aquella voz que tanto había echado de menos.

-Papá. -susurró ella, volviendo a abrir los ojos para enfrentarse a aquella imagen distorsionada que había sido un hombre en el pasado. -Has de parar. No puedes seguir haciendo esto.

-¿El qué? ¿Cuidar de la ciudad?

-Has secuestrado a cinco chicas y a Judith. -le recordó, con tristeza. -Te has vuelto un espíritu vengativo.

-No. -negó él, con firmeza. -Ellas están bien. Ocultas en tu escondite secreto. -la chica suspiró tranquila, si aquello era cierto eran buenas noticias. -Ashley, yo sólo necesitaba llamar tu atención.

-¿Por qué?

-Necesito tu ayuda. Se trata de Josh.

Ashley tragó saliva con dificultad al escuchar el nombre de su hermano.

-¿Qué pasa con él? -preguntó, con miedo de lo que su padre pudiera saber.

De pronto la expresión del hombre cambió por completo, sus facciones se volvieron frías y duras, al mismo tiempo que desviaba su atención hacia el ventanal que mostraba el jardín delantero. El sonido del motor del Impala empezó a distinguirse mientras se acercaba a la casa.

-Ellos han quemado mis huesos. -murmuró el espíritu, con odio. -¿Estás trabajando con los Winchester?

-Papá...

-No me esperaba esto de ti. -le recriminó, duramente. -Me decepcionas.

-No digas eso. -suplicó ella, con lágrimas en los ojos. -Por favor, papá.

-Voy a terminar con esto. Ahora. -amenazó William, observando cómo los hermanos descendían del coche.

-¡No! -le gritó la rubia. -No pienso permitir que les hagas daño.

El fantasma se giró sorprendido para volver a posar su mirada en la de su hija.

-Soy tu padre, Ashley. ¿En serio vas a volverte contra mí por ellos?

-Lo siento. -murmuró la cazadora, antes de lanzarle la sal que sujetaba entre las manos.

El espíritu se desvaneció en el aire en el mismo segundo que Sam y Dean entraban por la puerta. Los hermanos no pudieron ocultar su sorpresa por lo que acababan de presenciar, venían de quemar los huesos y las pulseras de aquel espíritu y éste había logrado seguir anclado a este mundo y hacerse visible frente a la chica.

Ashley los buscó con la mirada, derrotada, y ellos corrieron junto a ella.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntaron al unísono.

-Se ha llevado a Judith. -respondió la chica, dejando caer el bote de sal. -Quería haceros daño. He tenido que... -murmuró, con la vista perdida. -Acabo de cabrearlo de verdad.

Los chicos intercambiaron una mirada llena de preocupación.

-¿Cómo es posible que siga aquí? -se preguntó Dean. -Ashley, necesito que pienses en que más podría mantenerlo atado.

-No lo sé. -negó ella con la cabeza. -No hay nada.

-Algo debe haber. -le presionó el cazador.

-¡No, Dean! -exclamó, alterada. -Lo quemé todo. Nuestra casa, las fotografías, su furgoneta... Sólo conservé una de las camisetas de mi hermano. Pero no tiene sentido que sea ese el objeto al que está atado porqué hubiera venido conmigo a todas partes y sólo se ha manifestado aquí.

-Está claro que algo se te está escapando. Piensa.

-¡Ya lo hago! -estalló Ashley, perdiendo los nervios.

-Chicos... -interrumpió Sam, sacando el aparato de electromagnetismo y acercándolo a la rubia. -No está atado a un objeto. Creo que eres tu quien lo mantiene aquí, Ashley.

El aparato que sostenía el menor de los Winchester detectaba grandes cantidades de electromagnetismo en el ambiente, pero cuando lo acercaba al cuerpo de la chica se volvía completamente loco.

-Dime que estás de coña. -soltó Dean, tomando el aparato de las manos de su hermano y haciendo él mismo la prueba. El cazador comprobó con espanto que Sam estaba en lo cierto. -Mierda. -maldijo, pasándose una de sus manos por la cara.

Ashley los miró sin comprender.

-Pero eso no puede ser posible, ¿verdad?

-Sí, sí puede ser. -respondió Sam. -Es muy poco común pero no sería la primera vez que ocurre. Probablemente se haya dado cuenta de que íbamos a quemar sus huesos y ha aprovechado ese momento para anclarse a ti.

-¿Has sentido una sensación extraña mientras estabas con él? -preguntó Dean. -¿Cómo si una fuerza invisible te traspasará o inundará por dentro?

La chica pensó unos instantes hasta caer en la cuenta. Justo antes de que su padre se mostrara ante ella había tenido esa misma sensación que Dean le estaba describiendo.

-Sí... -murmuró finalmente. -Espera. Si él está atado a mí... ¿Significa eso que la única manera de librarnos de él es acabar conmigo?

-No. -negó Dean. -Ese sería el camino fácil. Pero, ¿sabes qué? No nos gusta lo sencillo. -trató de animarla.

-Dean, no intentes pintármelo bonito. -suspiró la ojiazul. -Necesito rescatar a las chicas. Luego me enfrentaré a lo que venga. Y si he de morir para que mi padre encuentre finalmente la paz, así será. Pero vosotros no podéis venir conmigo. -no podía permitir que algo les pasará por su culpa.

-Y una mierda que no. -le rebatió el cazador. -Mira Ashley, quiero que te queden claro dos cosas: la primera es que no pienso dejarte sola y la segunda es que no vas a morir, no mientras yo esté aquí para protegerte.

-Pero...

-No hay peros. -le cortó Sam esta vez. -Dean tiene razón. Estamos contigo hasta el final.


	10. Corazón

Ashley, Dean y Sam se habían dirigido hasta la comisaría de Jackson para rescatar a Judith y al resto de chicas que el fantasma de William se había llevado por la fuerza. El escondite no resultaba ser otro que una pequeña habitación contigua, en desuso y de difícil acceso, a la sala de pruebas. La rubia había pasado largas jornadas durante su niñez en aquel cuartel policial y conocía cada recoveco de éste.

Lo primero que hicieron los tres cazadores fue desalojar la comisaría, no querían que las cosas se pusieran feas para ninguno de los allí presentes, una vez estuvieron solos sellaron con sal puertas y ventanas, sabían que aquello no pararía al espíritu, ya que estaba anclado a la chica, pero sí que lo mantendría encerrado con ellos evitando que escapara.

Ashley guió a los hermanos Winchester por los pasadizos del edificio hasta que llegaron al sótano. Al entrar la cazadora pudo comprobar lo poco que había cambiado aquel lugar, las estanterías seguían polvorientas y abarrotadas de viejos informes.

Tras uno de los muchos muebles, una pequeña puerta, tapada por la gran cantidad de documentos, daba paso a aquella sala dónde se suponía que encontraría a su amiga junto a las demás jóvenes. Las manos de Ashley apartaron con rapidez todos los informes hasta que consiguió ver la entrada. En un pasado, su cuerpo de niña hubiera podido colarse a través de los estantes para acceder hasta la puerta, sin embargo, ahora que había crecido aquella opción era totalmente inviable.

-Chicos, ayudadme a mover esto. -pidió, preocupada por el estado de Judith.

Con la ayuda de Sam y Dean fue capaz de arrastrar aquella pesada estantería y tener vía libre hasta la puerta. En apenas un par de segundos el trío de cazadores irrumpía en la pequeña habitación.

La imagen con la que se encontraron los dejó sobrecogidos, había sogas que provenían desde el techo y que mantenían inmovilizadas las muñecas de las chicas, éstas sangraban a causa de las fuertes ligaduras, sus bocas también se encontraban amarradas con pañuelos y todas parecían estar inconscientes.

Ashley corrió hacia Judith alarmada, aquello no era lo que su padre le había dicho, las chicas estaban lejos de estar bien. Tomó la cabeza de su amiga entre sus manos y la alzó liberando su boca. La castaña abrió los ojos y comenzó a llorar al reconocer los azules iris de Ashley.

-Voy a sacarte de aquí. -le tranquilizó la cazadora, cortando las sogas y liberándola finalmente.

-Creo que están muertas. -sollozó Judith, refiriéndose al resto.

Ashley se volteó rápidamente para ver como Dean y Sam comprobaban el estado de las demás chicas, y se dedicaban una mirada de circunstancia. En esos momentos el alma de la rubia se le cayó a los pies. Su padre había sido el responsable de aquellas muertes.

De pronto las luces empezaron a parpadear, alertándolos a todos.

-¡Vamos! -apresuró el mayor de los hermanos, empujando a ambas chicas por la espalda. -Tenemos que salir de aquí.

-No. -negó Ashley, parándose. -Id vosotros, yo me quedaré. No pienso dejar que haga daño a nadie más.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer? -inquirió Dean, exaltado. -¡Es peligroso, ya has visto de lo que es capaz! Tu padre ya no es el hombre que una vez fue, ahora es una versión retorcida de sí mismo.

-¿Crees que no me doy cuenta, Dean? ¡Porque lo hago! -gritó la aludida, tratando de controlar sus nervios en vano. -Seamos realistas: yo soy lo único que le mantiene aquí y no pienso dejar que cometa más errores. Así que mover el culo antes de que sea demasiado tarde y salvarla. -ordenó, mirando como Judith se encontraba apoyada en ella semiinconsciente.

-Sam, saca a Judith de aquí. -dijo Dean. El aludido asintió con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y tomó a la castaña por la cintura. -Os cubriremos hasta la salida, luego me quedaré contigo. -comunicó , girándose para observar a Ashley. -No pienso dejarte sola.

-Yo tampoco, te dijimos que estaríamos contigo hasta que esto acabase y así será. -dijo Sam, mirando también a la rubia. -Llevaremos a Judith fuera y nos enfrentaremos a tu padre juntos.

Ashley se rindió finalmente ante la testarudez de los hermanos y asintió con su cabeza. Dean y ella lideraron el camino, armados con escopetas cargadas de sal de roca, mientras Sam seguía sus pasos con Judith en brazos, la castaña estaba demasiado débil y no podía mantener sus ojos abiertos.

Apenas quedaban unos escasos metros para la salida cuando la figura espectral de William se apareció ante ellos barrándoles el paso. Dean cargó su arma sin siquiera pestañear pero Ashley lo miró suplicante, no quería recurrir a ello si no era estrictamente necesario.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? -preguntó el hombre con una sonrisa torcida.

-Por favor, papá. Detente. -le pidió Ashley. -Has llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ambos lo hemos hecho, ¿no?

-No sé a qué te refieres. -balbuceó, nerviosa de lo que su padre pudiese conocer.

-Estás trabajando con los culpables indirectos de mi muerte... Creí haberte educado mejor que eso. -soltó ponzoñoso.

-Para. -exigió la chica. -Ellos no tienen nada que ver con esto. Si quieres culpar a alguien cúlpame a mí. -se le hacía extraño defender a los Winchester de aquella manera, sobre todo cuando hasta hacía unas semanas compartía la opinión de su padre, sin embargo, el haberles conocido había provocado un cambio en su visión y ahora le parecía lo más correcto del mundo.

-¿Qué no tienen nada que ver? -rió irónicamente el espíritu. -¡Ellos abrieron las malditas puertas del Infierno! ¡Ellos rompieron nuestra familia! Y por ello van a pagar. -amenazó, dedicándoles una rápida mirada a Sam y Dean.

El mayor de los Winchester no se contuvo más y disparó contra el fantasma provocando que éste se desvaneciera en el aire.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó con la chica.

Ashley se limitó a asentir y abrió la puerta para que Sam saliera con Judith. El menor de los Winchester se dirigió hasta una de las ambulancias que esperaban por las víctimas en el aparcamiento de la comisaría mientras Dean y Ashley lo esperaban dentro.

Una vez que Judith estuvo en manos de los servicios médicos Sam se dispuso a volver junto a ellos mas las puertas del edificio se cerraron por arte de magia ante sus narices y le fue imposible abrirlas. El fantasma de William había sellado el lugar con su hermano y amiga dentro.

-¡Mierda! -maldijo Dean, cuando se dio cuenta de la jugada del espíritu. -Estamos encerrados.

-Muy observador. -le concedió William apareciendo ante él y lanzándolo contra una de las paredes del pasillo. La espalda de Dean golpeó con fuerza el muro y el arma cayó a sus pies. -Voy a divertirme contigo. -habló, surgiendo de nuevo ante el cazador y sujetándolo está vez por el cuello.

Dean trataba de forcejear contra él pero era inútil. La fuerza sobrenatural del espíritu le impedía cada uno de los movimientos que intentaba para liberarse de su agarre y los huesudos dedos de William rodeaban su cuello dificultándole cada vez más la respiración.

Ashley observaba con terror la escena, si su padre seguía manteniendo aquella presión contra la garganta de Dean terminaría por ahogarlo, un espantoso temor recorrió todo su ser ante aquel pensamiento. Entonces fue completamente consciente de que no podía permitirse perderlo, y de que haría cualquier cosa por salvarle la vida.

-¡Suéltalo! -gritó, cargando su arma.

-¿Vas a dispararme? -preguntó William, incrédulo ante la amenaza de su hija, mientras seguía sosteniendo a Dean. -¿A tu propio padre?

-Mi padre nunca hubiera dejado morir a inocentes. -respondió Ashley, con la tristeza reflejada en cada facción de su rostro. -Te has acabado convirtiendo en lo que has estado cazando toda tu vida. Voy a liberarte aunque sea lo último que haga. -añadió, apuntando el arma contra su sien.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -se alarmó entonces el fantasma.

-Acabar con esto. -respondió la chica sin titubear. -Sé que me usas como ancla a este mundo así que si yo muero tu encontrarás finalmente la paz.

-Es un farol...

-Déjalo ir o verás de lo que soy capaz. -advirtió Ashley, observando como Dean la miraba con ojos suplicantes. El cazador cada vez estaba más débil pero no se había perdido ni un ápice de la breve conversación que la rubia estaba manteniendo con su padre. -Tres, dos... -empezó una cuenta atrás la chica.

-Está bien. -se rindió finalmente el espíritu. -No lo hagas, necesito decirte algo sobre tu hermano.

William le dedicó una última mirada de odio a Dean antes de dejarlo caer contra el suelo. El cazador se llevó ambas manos alrededor de su cuello mientras luchaba porque el aire inundara de nuevo sus pulmones.

Ashley observó a Dean y respiró ligeramente más tranquila antes de volver a encararse a su padre.

-¿Qué pasa con Josh? -le preguntó miedosa.

-Tienes que encontrarlo. Creo que pudo sobrevivir, Ashley. -respondió William, esperanzado. El corazón de la cazadora dio un vuelco al escuchar aquellas palabras. -No he sido capaz de encontrarlo en el otro lado, lo estuve buscando pero no di con él. Por eso me quedé. Tal vez...

-No. No sigas. -le cortó ella, sintiendo un gran dolor en su corazón por lo que estaba haciendo. -Viste aquella explosión, tú mismo me dijiste que nadie podía haber sobrevivido a aquello.

-Lo sé, pero...

-¡Josh está muerto! ¡Así como tú también lo estas! ¡Debes aceptarlo, papá! -exclamó, desesperada. -Si no fuiste capaz de encontrarlo es porque no quedó nada, absolutamente nada que encontrar. -las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin control. -Él siguió adelante. Tal como tu debiste haber hecho.

La expresión de William cambió por completo cuando la realidad le golpeó. Había estado tan cegado por la pérdida de su hijo que no había sido capaz de aceptarla. En un principio se convenció de que debía encontrarlo y de que no seguiría adelante hasta hacerlo, luego se excusó a si mismo convenciéndose de que debía proteger a la ciudad tras la marcha de su hija y por último había dejado morir a cinco chicas inocentes para llamar la atención de Ashley. Se había convertido en un monstruo. Su hija tenía razón.

-Lo siento. -lamentó con sinceridad. -Yo no quería esto. Sólo pretendía seguir protegiéndoos a ti y a tu hermano, eso es todo lo que siempre hice hasta que os fallé.

-Nunca nos fallaste, papá. Nunca. -dijo la chica, bajando su arma y tirándola al suelo. Sentía que por fin se podía razonar con él. -Pese a todo lo que te tocó padecer nos sacaste adelante. Fuiste el mejor padre que podría haber deseado tener jamás. -sonrió con melancolía. -Por eso has de seguir adelante y encontrar la paz. Te lo mereces.

William sonrió.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti, Ashley.

-Pero rompí mi promesa y si supieras todo lo...

-Eso no cambia nada. -le cortó está vez él. -Por favor, no tengas en cuenta nada de lo que te haya dicho antes. Recuerda que tu siempre serás mi ángel.

-¿Por qué sigues diciendo eso? -preguntó la chica, incrédula y negando con la cabeza. -Mi llegada a este mundo te arrebató a mamá, supuse una carga para Josh... Papá, hubierais estado mejor sin mí.

-Porque acabas de demostrármelo una vez más, Ashley. Tú siempre fuiste mi luz en mi hora más oscura. -le sonrió, dulcemente, acercándose a ella. -Junto a Josh fuiste el mejor regalo que tu madre pudo legarme jamás.

La chica lo miró en silencio sin saber que decir hasta que encontró las palabras adecuadas.

-Te quiero, papá. -susurró, alcanzando las frías manos del espíritu.

-Y yo a ti, pequeña. -le respondió él, antes de desvanecerse para siempre envuelto en un halo de intensa luz blanca.

Ashley cerró los ojos cegada por la claridad y para cuando los volvió a abrir se encontró que frente a ella ya no había nada más que pasillo. Dean tosió ligeramente a escasos metros de su posición mientras lograba ponerse finalmente en pie, la chica volteó para mirarle y no pudo evitar correr hacia él abrazándolo.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó el cazador, recibiendo a la rubia en sus brazos.

-Creo que esa pregunta debería hacértela yo a ti. -respondió Ashley, contra su chaqueta, dejando que el olor a cuero y a él le embriagara por completo.

-Estoy mejor ahora. -confesó Dean, retirándose un poco, para clavar sus ojos verdes en los azules de ella, pero manteniéndola sujeta por la cintura.

Ashley le miró embelesada y él se acercó de nuevo para apoyar su frente contra la de la rubia, ésta, lejos de sentirse incómoda por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, le rodeó la nuca con los brazos. Había estado a punto de perderlo y necesitaba cerciorarse de que no iba a irse a ningún sitio.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó, alzando la mirada. -Mi padre casi...

-Shh. Estoy bien. -la tranquilizó Dean, acariciando la pequeña y respingona nariz de la rubia con la suya. -No vas a librarte de mi tan fácilmente. -la chica cerró los ojos y sonrió con dulzura mientras el cazador imitaba su gesto.

Dean no podía seguir resintiéndose por más tiempo a los apetecibles labios de Ashley, los cuales, por cierto, se entreabrieron en clara señal de invitación, mas cuando ambas bocas estuvieron a punto de encontrarse, el sonido de la puerta abriéndose les hizo separarse.

Segundos más tarde, el menor de los Winchester irrumpió en mitad del pasillo con expresión preocupada tras haber intentado decenas de veces entrar en comisaría para socorrerles.

-¿Estáis bien? -preguntó con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo.

-Sí, todo ha terminado. -informó la chica, recobrando la compostura y caminando hacia él. -¿Judith?

-Está fuera con los médicos. -le sonrió el más alto. Ashley se limitó a asentir y se perdió de la vista de los hermanos dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el exterior, dónde su amiga era atendida por los sanitarios.

-Sammy tienes el don de la oportunidad, ¿lo sabías?. -murmuró Dean, irónicamente. El aludido arrugó su frente sin comprender. -Déjalo. -suspiró, saliendo del edificio.

Una vez en el aparcamiento, los Winchester observaron como ambas amigas se encontraban abrazadas. Judith sólo había necesitado un poco de suero y ahora se encontraba de mucha mejor forma.

-Prométeme que no tendrán que pasar otros ocho años para volver a verte. -le dijo la castaña a la rubia.

-Te lo prometo. -sonrió Ashley.

-Bien, te tomo la palabra. -le devolvió la sonrisa la de ojos grises. -Puedes dejarte caer siempre que quieras por mi casa y más si vienes así de bien acompañada.

La rubia rió por la bajo negando con su cabeza.

-Cuídate, Judith.

-Tú también. -dijo ésta abrazándola una vez más. -Vigiládmela bien chicos. -agregó dirigiéndose esta vez a los hermanos, ambos asintieron sonrientes.

-Siempre. -respondió Dean, sin apartar la vista de la cazadora.

**_Motel Airways..._**

Ashley se había encerrado en su habitación des de que habían regresado al motel. En la soledad de su cuarto la cazadora no había podido dejar de pensar en todo lo que había sucedido durante las últimas horas, en como las cosas se habían desarrollado desde que compartía sus días con los Winchester.

Llegó a la conclusión de que no podía seguir haciendo aquello por más tiempo. Había mentido a su padre una vez más y por si fuera poco les seguía ocultando cosas a Sam y Dean, secretos que les afectaban directamente y que les ponían en riesgo.

Su vida se había convertido en un cúmulo de falsedades y no se sentía orgullosa de la persona en la que se había convertido. Con determinación empezó a recoger sus cosas. Haría las maletas y volvería a aislarse del mundo.

Sobre la cama descansaba la camiseta negra que Dean le había prestado para dormir la noche anterior cuando había terminado completamente ebria. La observó durante unos segundos, dudando entre cogerla y guardarla en la bolsa o dejarla atrás, finalmente en un gesto espontáneo se la acercó a la cara para aspirar su aroma. Olía a él. Una sonrisa se curvó en sus labios hasta que el sonido de alguien llamando a la puerta la sobresaltó.

-Ashley, soy yo. -se escuchó la voz de Dean al otro lado. La chica escondió la camiseta con rapidez en el fondo de su mochila al tiempo que el cazador entraba en la habitación. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Me voy, no soporto esto. -respondió Ashley, cerrando la bolsa.

-Nos iremos está misma noche entonces. -dijo él, creyendo que lo que pretendía su amiga era alejarse de aquella ciudad.

-No, Dean. -suspiró la chica, levantando la cabeza para mirarle. -No vendréis conmigo.

-¿Por qué no? -preguntó Dean, completamente confundido.

-¡Porque todo el mundo que me importa termina muerto! ¡O peor! -exclamó, colgándose la mochila al hombro, con la intención de cruzar la habitación y salir por la puerta sin mirar atrás. Sin embargo, el cazador se interpuso en su camino. -Aparta, Dean. Soy tóxica.

-No digas tonterías.

-¿Tonterías? ¡Nada más nacer me llevé por delante la vida de mi madre! ¡Condene a mi padre y a mi hermano! Por no hablar de que hoy casi te pierdo a ti también... No puedo volver a pasar por algo así.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas. -sentenció el cazador, tirando de la bolsa para quitársela.

Ashley observó como la mochila caía sobre sus pies.

-Dean, por favor...

-Escucha. Sé lo que te pasa. -dijo, cogiéndola de la barbilla. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y la rubia no pudo evitar tragar saliva. -Tienes miedo, estas asustada de todo esto, pero no tienes por qué tenerlo. A mí no vas a perderme. Soy un hueso duro de roer. -le sonrió, llevando su mano hasta su mejilla.

-Tienes que parar de hacer eso. -susurró ella, cerrando los ojos para sentir su caricia.

-¿El qué?

-Tratarme así. -respondió la chica, volviendo a abrir sus ojos. -Y mirarme de esa forma, como si...

-¿Cómo si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ti? -dijo Dean, sin rodeos. La chica lo miró sin saber que decir. -Porqué lo haría, Ashley. Estoy dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para mantenerte a mi lado.

Ashley notó un gran peso en el estómago. Nunca había sentido algo así por nadie y eso le asustaba. Le aterraba darse cuenta de que cada día que pasaba a su lado ese sentimiento se iba afianzando en su interior con más fuerza y de que, pese a intentarlo constantemente, no era capaz de ponerle fin de ninguna de las maneras. Además, el hecho de que Dean le dijera ese tipo de cosas, como si sintiera lo mismo por ella, tampoco le ayudaba a mantener la sensatez. Se estaba volviendo loca, completa e irremediablemente loca por él.

La rubia trató de deshacerse de la mano que el cazador sostenía contra su mejilla dando un paso atrás, asustada por el descontrolado latido de su corazón. Pero él no se lo permitió, la cogió del brazo y la arrastró de nuevo hacia su persona.

-No te apartes de mí.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo Dean antes de presionar sus labios contra los de ella con ímpetu, colocando sus manos a ambos lados del rostro de la chica para que ésta no pudiera alejarlo de nuevo. Ashley trató de resistirse al principio, pero pronto se dejó arrastrar por todo aquel torrente de emociones y terminó por enterrar los dedos en su cabello, cogiéndolo por la nuca y empujándolo hacia ella hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron por completo.

Dean sintió cómo Ashley se entregaba finalmente a aquel beso y se permitió separar con su lengua los labios de la chica, fue así como ambas se encontraron, iniciando una lucha desenfrenada por hacerse con el control de la boca del otro. Las manos del cazador bajaron hasta las caderas de Ashley, apretándola aún más contra él. No podía evitar que la pasión le consumiera, había esperado mucho tiempo para besarla y quería demostrárselo.

Ashley notaba el compacto pecho de Dean alzarse sobre el de ella, su respiración entrecortada y agitada le hacía perder el control llevándola a extremos que no recordaba haber sentido nunca. Él era puro fuego y ella se estaba quemando.

No fue hasta que un leve gemido escapó de sus labios cuándo Ashley puso los pies en el suelo y lo separó de ella con delicadeza, posando una de sus manos sobre su torso. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se quedaron mirándose fijamente mientras luchaban por que el oxigeno volviera a inundar sus pulmones.

La chica se perdió en aquellos ojos verdes que la observaban con un brillo especial y durante un instante, como hipnotizada por Dean, quiso contárselo todo: las dudas que la carcomían; el miedo que la paralizaba; los sentimientos que apenas entendía y que tan desesperadamente trataba de ocultar... Incluso quiso contarle su más oscuro secreto, aquel que sabía que lo cambiaría todo si lo compartía con él. Tal vez por eso no lo hizo, porque no podía hacerlo, porque no quería ver cómo la decepción cruzaba el rostro que ahora con tanta devoción la miraba.

La mano de Ashley abandonó el pecho del cazador para acariciarle fugazmente la mejilla.

-Lo siento, Dean. No puedo. -susurró, negando con su cabeza. -Tienes que dejarme ir.

Él la miró aturdido, observando cómo recogía su mochila del suelo, creía que después de aquel beso por fin estaban en la misma página pero por lo visto se había equivocado.

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

-Por ti. -le sonrió Ashley, tristemente. -Porqué me importas.

-Pues no lo hagas. -rebatió él, sujetándola por la muñeca. -Si realmente te importo no cruces esa puerta.

-No sabes lo que me estás pidiendo... -dijo ella, lanzando un suspiro. -Yo sólo te complicaré aún más la vida.

-Pues complícamela. -soltó Dean con una risa amarga. -Complícamela, Ashley. Me da igual.

Sólo quería que la chica leyera la necesidad en su mirada y decidiera quedarse junto a él. Dean Winchester nunca había suplicado la compañía de ninguna mujer pero por Ashley estaba dispuesto a hacer una excepción, a decir verdad más de una, porque la rubia había conseguido meterse bajo su piel y no podía soportar la idea de perderla.

Ashley tuvo que apartar la mirada, sabiendo que si seguía perdiéndose en la de él terminaría por volver a lanzarse a sus brazos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y suspiró antes de pronunciar las palabras clave que le permitirían que Dean la dejará marchar sin parpadear. Se odiaba por tener que jugar aquellas cartas pero se odiaría más si se quedaba y lo ponía en peligro.

-Tal vez no te preocupes por ti. -le concedió. -Pero te preocupas por Sam, ¿verdad? -la frente de Dean se arrugó y aflojó el agarre con el que mantenía presa su muñeca, Ashley supo entonces que estaba funcionando. -Si me quedo también le estoy poniendo en peligro a él.

Dean la miró sin decir nada y con la frustración arañándole por dentro decidió soltarla, apartándose de su camino. Lo que Ashley le estaba insinuando terminó por superarle, había pocas cosas en la vida que no pudiera soportar pero perder a su hermano era una de ellas.

La chica sintió como un repentino escozor viajaba hasta sus ojos y se obligó a parpadear varias veces para evitar derramar una sola lágrima más mientras caminaba hasta la puerta y tomaba el pomo entre sus manos.

-Lo siento. -susurró, apenas con un hilo de voz y de espaldas al chico.

-Adiós, Ash. -se despidió Dean.

Ashley notó que las piernas le fallaban y hizo un tremendo esfuerzo por mantenerse firme. Por primera vez no le importó lo más mínimo que alguien que no fuera Josh usará el diminutivo de su nombre, pues éste había sonado demasiado bien en los labios de Dean.

Su corazón le decía que se diera la vuelta, que se rindiera ante él, porque al fin y al cabo había sido a su lado dónde se había reencontrado con ella misma. Sin embargo, su cabeza le decía que cruzara esa puerta, que se alejará de allí a toda velocidad, porque no había forma de que Dean la perdonara si llegaba a conocer las verdaderas intenciones con las que se había acercado a él en primer lugar.

Finalmente, la razón le ganó el pulso al corazón y Ashley abandonó la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella. Dean se quedó quieto en el sitio, echo completamente un lío, e incapaz de reaccionar. Sólo cuando escuchó el rugido del motor del Charger alejándose de allí salió al aparcamiento para observar como el coche de la rubia se perdía entre las sombras de la noche.

El cielo emitió un sonido atronador anunciando la gran tormenta que se avecinaba. Ashley conducía a toda velocidad buscando alejarse lo máximo y más rápido posible de los hermanos Winchester, especialmente del mayor de ellos.

Un fuerte nudo atravesaba su garganta mientras las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos y, aunque trató de reprimirlas, éstas terminaron por resbalar por sus mejillas cuando las primeras gotas de lluvia golpearon el cristal de su coche.

Por muchos años que hubieran pasado, por muchas criaturas sobrenaturales que hubiera matado y por muchas personas que hubiera salvado en el camino, su vida no había vuelto a tener sentido hasta que aquellos inesperados sentimientos le habían golpeado de lleno.

El móvil empezó a sonar sobre el salpicadero, Sam la estaba llamando insistentemente tras haberse enterado de su marcha, pero la chica se limitó a ignorarlo y pisó el acelerador con más ímpetu aún sabiendo que no era lo más adecuado con la lluvia que estaba empapando la calzada.

El sonido del teléfono empezaba a ponerla nerviosa así que, desviando la vista de la carretera, lo atrapó con su mano para silenciarlo y lanzarlo contra el asiento trasero. Cuando volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera una figura había aparecido de la nada y se encontraba en mitad de su trayectoria.

Pisó el freno con fuerza para evitar atropellar a aquella silueta que parecía humana, mas el asfalto estaba demasiado mojado y el coche patinó, obligándola a corregir la dirección de éste mediante un volantazo. Con destreza logró flanquear el obstáculo, no obstante, no pudo evitar terminar fuera de la carretera.

Por suerte, y más allá de verse repentinamente sorprendida, no sufrió ningún daño, así que con rapidez bajo del coche para comprobar qué demonios era lo que le había obligado a hacer semejante maniobra.

La lluvia caía con furia y calaba su ropa con suma rapidez, la noche se había vuelto extrañamente fría y un mal presentimiento recorrió todo su cuerpo al observar que no había ni rastro de aquella misteriosa figura.

-Hola, gatita. -escuchó Ashley, tras ella, a una distintiva voz masculina que hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte. La cazadora intentó alcanzar la navaja que llevaba en su bota pero el hombre la redujo, sujetándola por la espalda. -¿Así me recibes? -susurró contra su oído.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón! -vociferó la chica, revolviéndose.

-Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. -canturreó el hombre, volteándola para mirarla a los ojos. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Creía que me serías leal después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos... Y, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? Descubrir que te estás alejando de tus objetivos. -lamentó, negando con su cabeza. ¿Tan molestos te resultan los Winchester? -preguntó, burlonamente. -Puedo llegar a comprenderte cariño.

-¡Qué te den! -escupió ella, mirándolo con odio. -No pienso seguir trabajando para un demonio de mierda.

-Cuidado, Ashley. -le advirtió él. -Sabes muy bien que no soy cualquier demonio de mierda.


	11. Vendetta

Dos luminosos relámpagos cruzaron el cielo cuando un hombre, vestido con un elegante traje negro, apareció en mitad de la carretera. Las gotas de lluvia le azotaron empapando sus ropas mas no le importó, su atención estaba puesta en el Charger del 69' que se acercaba a gran velocidad hasta su posición.

El coche derrapó al lograr sortearle, parando a un lado del arcén. Ashley bajó de éste apresuradamente y el demonio sonrió de medio lado desapareciendo de su vista para volver a aparecer tras la chica.

-Hola, gatita. -saludó, y adivinando las intenciones de ataque de la rubia la redujo sujetándole los brazos tras la espalda. -¿Así me recibes? -susurró contra su oído.

-¡Suéltame, cabrón! -vociferó la chica, revolviéndose.

-Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. -canturreó él, volteándola para mirarla a los ojos. -¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? Creía que me serías leal después de todo por lo que hemos pasado juntos... Y, ¿cuál es mi sorpresa? Descubrir que te estás alejando de tus objetivos. -lamentó, negando con su cabeza. ¿Tan molestos te resultan los Winchester? -preguntó, burlonamente. -Puedo llegar a comprenderte cariño.

-¡Qué te den! -escupió ella, mirándolo con odio. -No pienso seguir trabajando para un demonio de mierda.

-Cuidado, Ashley. -le advirtió. -Sabes muy bien que no soy cualquier demonio de mierda.

-Sí... Eres el Rey del Infierno y bla, bla, bla. -resopló. -Cómo si eso me importara. Para mi todos sois la misma basura.

-¡Oh! Hieres mis sentimientos. -se mofó Crowley. -¿Sabes? Deberías estarme más agradecida, ¿o es que acaso no recuerdas quién te salvó de Belial? Si no llega a ser por mi ahora estarías muerta o peor.

La chica no pudo evitar tensarse cuando las imágenes de lo vivido semanas atrás se agolparon en su cabeza.

**_*Flashback*_**

_Estaba apoyada contra un árbol, oculta gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, mientras esperaba a que la demonio culpable de las muertes de su padre y hermano saliera de aquel bar de carretera. Ashley trataba de mantenerse alerta, pendiente de cualquier movimiento o sonido que delataran la presencia de aquel ser despreciable._

_Recordaba cómo la primera vez que se había encontrado con aquella demonio ignoraba inclusive que éstos existían. Sin embargo, ahora, estaba más que preparada para acabar con ella._

_El sonido de unos tacones pisando con fuerza el suelo le hicieron regresar a la realidad, su presa se acercaba con paso decidido hasta uno de los coches del aparcamiento y la cazadora no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que ésta caminaba directamente hacia la trampa que había preparado minutos antes._

_La diablesa entró en su coche, desconociendo el pentáculo que Ashley había dibujado sobre el techo, y se acomodó en su asiento con la intención de arrancar el motor. No obstante, cuando dirigió su mano hacia el contacto para girar las llaves, su movimiento se vio limitado._

_-¿Necesitas ayuda? -le sorprendió la rubia, sonriendo, al lado de la puerta del piloto._

_-Tú... -murmuró la presa tornando sus ojos a negro al reconocerla. -¿Cómo?_

_La sonrisa de la cazadora se amplió al tiempo que golpeteaba con su dedo el techo interior del vehículo. _

_-Ha pasado mucho tiempo, Nina. -dijo haciendo énfasis en el nombre por el que se hacía llamar la demonio._

_-Sí. -asintió la aludida. -Y veo que has aprendido unos cuantos trucos. Qué lástima que ya no te sirvan para salvar a tu familia..._

_-¡Cállate! -exclamó Ashley, inclinándose para dejar su rostro a la altura del de la morena. _

_-¿O qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Exorcizarme? -rió Nina, retándola con la mirada. -Adelante, hazlo. Veamos el tiempo que tardó en volver y arrancarte el corazón._

_Ashley ladeó la cabeza._

_-No vas a tener esa suerte. Porque voy a matarte. -le anunció mostrándole una espada angelical que acababa de sacar de su cinturón. Los ojos de la demonio volvieron a retomar su apariencia humana al reconocer aquella mortífera arma. -¿Qué pasa? ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato? Supongo que es una putada para ti que los ángeles cayeran y me haya sido tan fácil conseguir una de estas._

_-Espera. -pidió Nina, observando cómo la rubia jugueteaba con el arma en sus manos. -No lo hagas. Negociemos._

_-¿Negociar? -rió con incredulidad la cazadora. -Vete al Infierno._

_Ashley hundió su hoja en el pecho de Nina y la piel de ésta se iluminó emitiendo destellos dorados. Tras ocho años por fin había logrado vengar la muerte de su padre y de su hermano, y aunque el haber matado a aquella abominación no se los iba a devolver, la chica suspiró tranquila después de mucho tiempo._

_La cabeza de la demonio se desplomó hacia delante cuando la cazadora sacó el arma de su cavidad torácica. Con cautela se retiró y cerró la puerta del vehículo, mirando a su alrededor para comprobar que la calle estaba completamente desangelada y que por lo tanto nadie había sido capaz de atisbar absolutamente nada. Pese a ello, su corazón latía con nerviosismo, cómo si algo dentro de sí misma tratara de advertirle de algo._

_La rubia ignoró aquella sensación y lo achacó todo a la adrenalina del momento, pegando un último vistazo al cuerpo, se volvió a enfundar el arma en el cinturón antes de empezar a caminar hasta su flamante Charger. De repente escuchó un ruido tras ella y detuvo bruscamente su paso para girarse y afinar sus sentidos ante cualquier posible amenaza._

_Un gato negro salió corriendo de debajo de uno de los coches del aparcamiento para ocultarse de nuevo en otro. Ashley rodó los ojos, tranquilizándose, y siguió su camino sin volver a detenerse. Tras dos noches sin dormir todo lo que necesitaba era tomar unas merecidas horas de sueño._

_Se frotó los ojos con una mano, para despejarse, mientras que con la otra rebuscaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón las llaves del coche. Cuando finalmente se hizo con éstas y elevó su vista para abrir la puerta, el reflejo del cristal le devolvió una imagen que le dejó completamente helada, alguien se alzaba tras ella._

_Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su agresor la sujetó por el cabello y le golpeó la cabeza contra el techo del vehículo, dejándola inconsciente en el acto._

_Ashley despertó horas más tarde sintiendo sus muñecas y tobillos entumecidos. Abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la claridad del incesante parpadeo del fluorescente que había sobre ella, para percatarse de que se encontraba atada a una silla en medio de lo que parecía un sótano._

_El primer reflejo que tuvo fue tratar de liberarse de aquellas ligaduras pero todos sus intentos resultaron inútiles, las cadenas eran realmente resistentes y se envolvían a sus extremidades muy estrechamente._

_Un sonoro carraspeó la alertó de que no se encontraba sola en aquella habitación así que elevó su cabeza para encontrarse con el causante de aquel sonido. Sus ojos observaron la figura que se mantenía apoyada contra la pared, de brazos cruzados, y sintió como su mundo se venía abajo._

_El reflejo de la ventanilla de su coche no había mentido al mostrarle una cara más que familiar. Josh se encontraba plantado delante de sus narices, pero lo que veían sus ojos no podía ser cierto, debía tratarse de un espejismo o de una especie de broma de muy mal gusto, pues él había muerto en aquella explosión…_

_-¿Qué pasa hermanita? -saludó el chico, torciendo el gesto en una macabra sonrisa y caminando hacía ella. -¿Me has echado de menos?_

_Ashley observó con pavor aquella expresión horrible y despiadada que mantenía el chico mientras se acercaba, aquella expresión que nada tenía que ver con la que recordaba de su hermano. Era extraño como pese a haber reconocido el físico de Josh y su voz, era capaz de distinguir con claridad que no se trataba realmente de él._

_-Tú no eres mi hermano._

_-¡Vaya! Eres rápida, Ash. Rompes con el mito de que las rubias sois tontas. -rió el castaño, inclinándose ante ella para acariciarle el rostro._

_La chica se revolvió sobre la silla para librarse de su roce._

_-¿Qué has hecho con él? -inquirió con las primeras lágrimas de rabia asomando por sus ojos._

_-De todo. -respondió el aludido tornando sus ojos a negro. -Ocho años en este cuerpo dan para mucho._

_Ashley creyó quedarse sin respiración. Aquel demonio había estado poseyendo a su hermano desde el incidente y ella no había tenido ni la más remota idea._

_-No. No puede ser. -negaba una y otra vez. -Josh murió. Él…_

_-¿Voló por los aires? Sí, respecto a eso… Verás no podía desperdiciar un traje de carne como este. Fuerte, ágil, atractivo… Así que lo sané para que pudiera disfrutar de su nueva existencia. Y ahora va a tener un asiento de primera fila mientras me divierto con su hermanita._

_-¡Hijo de puta! -escupió Ashley, emocionalmente destrozada. -Juro que acabaré contigo._

_-Me encantaría verte intentarlo. -le retó el demonio, manteniendo la sonrisita en sus labios. -Pero recuerda: si me hirieras a mí, le hirieras también a él. Y supongo que no quieres eso, ¿verdad? Además antes de que intentes lo obvio te advertiré de algo para que te ahorres el esfuerzo: un simple exorcismo no te servirá de nada. Estoy muy por encima de todo eso._

_La chica pudo observar en sus ojos que el demonio no estaba mintiendo, además la actitud soberbia y segura de éste sólo respaldaba la teoría de que estaba frente a uno de los más poderosos del Infierno._

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-Eso no importa. No estamos aquí para hablar de mí, sino para ajustar cuentas. Te has cargado a mi compañera y por ello vas pagar._

_La rubia lo miró con el dolor reflejado en lo más profundo de su alma. Ver el cuerpo de Josh dominado por una de aquellas oscuras entidades era el peor castigo al que la vida le había sometido jamás. Deseó, por un instante, que su hermano hubiera muerto realmente en aquella explosión porque no podía llegar a imaginarse el sufrimiento por el cual habría pasado éste cumpliendo con la voluntad de aquel maldito demonio._

_Ashley estaba pérdida y lo sabía. No podía matarlo, uno, porque estaba maniatada, y dos, porque aunque tuviera la posibilidad de clavarle la espada angelical estaría acabando también con su hermano._

_-Vas a matarme. -supuso entonces._

_-¿Matarte? No. Eso sería demasiado fácil. -negó el demonio, sonriendo. -Prefiero verte sufrir, inflingirte un dolor tan implacable e insoportable que el Infierno a su lado parecerá un juego de niños. -caminó hasta la mesita auxiliar, que se encontraba al lado de la silla, y cogió un afilado puñal mientras la chica lo siguió con la vista. -Voy a disfrutar de cada momento tortuoso, Ash. -rió con malicia antes de clavarle el arma en el vientre._

_El sótano pronto se inundó de agonizantes gritos provenientes de la garganta de Ashley. Su camiseta estaba desgarrada. Los hilos de sangre empapaban la tela y recorrían su vientre llegando a calar hasta sus muslos, colándose a través del tejido tejano de sus pantalones. Sentía como el demonio perforaba cada centímetro de su piel, una y otra vez, sin descanso, mientras todo lo que podía hacer ella era llorar de dolor, de rabia, de humillación, y rezar porque aquella sensación insoportable que le inundaba parara. Pero no lo hacía, nunca lo hacía._

_No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, era difícil medir tales cosas como las horas o los días en aquellas circunstancias. El ambiente en el sótano era húmedo y pesado, el olor a su propia sangre y piel quemada envolvía cada rincón de éste recordándole a cada segundo lo allí vivido. Sólo era capaz de encontrar algo de paz cuando perdía la conciencia a causa de las incesantes torturas que el demonio le inflingía día tras día, mas esos ratos de desconexión duraban poco porque éste la sanaba lo justo para volver a empezar y que ella pudiera sentir cada herramienta usada sobre su piel._

_Uno de los muchos días despertó atada sobre una fría plancha de metal, cosa que llamó su atención pues siempre la había mantenido maniatada en la silla. Sin embargo aquel día era diferente, Ashley lo pudo intuir desde el momento en que lo vio entrar con una expresión más retorcida de lo que recordaba nunca._

_-¿Cómo estas hoy hermanita? -saludó en tono burlón mientra blandía un látigo en su mano derecha. La chica lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba exhausta, hacia días que de sus labios no brotaba otra cosa que no fueran desgarradores gritos. -¿Sabes Ashley? Es de mala educación no contestar cuando se te pregunta algo…_

_Un inclemente látigazo golpeó el muslo de la chica quemándole la piel. Se mordió el labio con fuerza tratando de reprimir un alarido de dolor, no quería darle aquella satisfacción al demonio, no obstante decenas de látigazos siguieron al primero y no lo soportó más. Ashley terminó chillando con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban mientras su cuerpo sufría numerosos espasmos que le eran imposibles de controlar, parecía que la fusta había conseguido abrirse camino hasta su hueso._

_Nunca hubiera creído que experimentaría un tipo de dolor tan brutal como aquel, y mucho menos que éste sería provocado por un demonio vistiendo a su hermano. El simple hecho de abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Josh multiplicaba el sufrimiento hacia el infinito._

_-Por favor… -balbuceó casi inaudiblemente rozando la inconsciencia._

_Los látigazos cesaron y él se inclinó ante ella._

_-Por favor, ¿qué? -preguntó con una sonrisita torcida_

_-Mátame de una vez._

_El demonio estalló en una sonora carcajada mientras dejaba caer el látigo a sus pies y contemplaba el cuerpo maltrecho de la rubia enorgulleciéndose de su trabajo._

_-No voy a matarte, Ashley. -susurró en su oído. -Aún me quedan muchas ideas para seguir divirtiéndome contigo. -un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de la cazadora cuando notó los labios del demonio rozar el lóbulo de su oreja. -Es una pena que un cuerpo como el tuyo esté en estas condiciones… -agregó él, deslizando sus manos por el vientre desnudo de la chica. La camiseta estaba hecha jirones desde el primer día y su piel estaba expuesta desde entonces._

_Ashley se retorció contra la fría camilla de metal y cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando sintió el peso del demonio sobre su cintura._

_-No… No… -sollozó la rubia, notando la excitación de él. -Por favor… No lo hagas._

_-Shh. Mírame Ash. -ordenó el demonio, sujetándola con fuerza por el rostro. -Quiero que se te quede bien grabado en esa cabecita todo lo que voy a hacerte._

_La rubia seguía revolviéndose bajo su aplastante agarre, negándose a enfrentarse a aquel rostro de nuevo, mientras se preparaba para lo peor y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas morir en aquel mismo instante._

_Un ruido alertó al demonio, que se tensó sobre el cuerpo de Ashley, cuando un hombre trajeado apareció tras la puerta._

_-Belial, Belial. Siempre con tanta clase. -habló el recién llegado negando con su cabeza al contemplar la escena._

_-Crowley. -saludó el aludido entre dientes, descendiendo de la camilla y dejando de aprisionar el cuerpo de la cazadora contra el suyo._

_-En realidad es "Señor" para ti. -le corrigió Crowley. -No olvides que soy tu Rey. _

_Ashley se atrevió a abrir los ojos con sumo cuidado y dirigió su vista hacia la voz de aquel hombre que había aparecido en el momento justo. Las lágrimas no le dejaron vislumbrar más allá de las dos figuras borrosas de los demonios. Pronto el agotamiento volvió a ganarle la partida y la chica no pudo hacer otra cosa que dejarse arrastrar por él._

_Para cuando volvió en si ya no estaba en aquel lúgubre sótano, en su lugar, se encontraba estirada sobre la cama de la habitación que había rentado días atrás. Y d__e no haber sido porque un terrible dolor seguía recorriendo cada rincón de su cuerpo la chica hubiera llegado a pensar que todo se había tratado de una espantosa pesadilla._

_Llevó su mano hasta su vientre, las heridas ya no sangraban aunque seguían estando presentes sobre su piel. Después aferró sus dedos hacía sus puños, comprobando que aún tenía fuerzas y que el entumecimiento en sus muñecas había menguado al ya no estar encadenada._

_Finalmente abrió sus párpados para distinguir la figura de Crowley sentado al otro lado de la habitación. No estaba segura de haber escuchado bien pero hubiera jurado que aquel hombre se había referido a Belial como a su Rey, y por lo tanto no dejaba de ser otro desgraciado infernal._

_La chica trató de ponerse en guardia intentando levantarse pero se arrepintió al momento cuando el dolor de sus heridas la limitaron. Un gruñido escapó de sus labios._

_-Tomátelo con calma gatita. -sonrió Crowley. -Sólo quiero ofrecerte un trabajo a cambio de haberte salvado la vida._

_-No estoy interesada._

_-Pero aún no has escuchado mi oferta…_

_-Nada de lo que me ofrezcas puede llegar a interesarme. -le cortó la rubia._

_Crowley sonrió ante aquella frase._

_-¿Ni siquiera hacer que Belial cambie de traje de carne? -le preguntó, alzando las cejas. -Tengo entendido que está ocupando el cuerpo de tu hermano, ¿no?_

_La expresión de Ashley cambió por completo al comprender de lo que estaba hablando el Rey del Infierno._

_-¿Qué quieres que haga?_

_-Ahora nos entendemos... -celebró el hombre, levantándose de su asiento y acercándose. Ashley se revolvió nerviosa. -Tranquila no voy a hacerte daño. Tú y yo vamos a convertirnos en socios. -le sonrió. -¿Te suena el apellido Winchester?_

_La chica lo evaluó con la mirada._

_-¿A quién no?_

_-Sí… Son un auténtico dolor de muelas. -rió ante su propio chiste. -He oído por ahí que no les guardas mucha simpatía._

_-Has oído bien. -respondió Ashley sin saber a dónde quería llegar el demonio. -¿Puedes ir al grano?_

_-Quiero que los mantengas vigilados, que te asegures de que se mantienen alejados de mis negocios y que les robes algo. -informó Crowley tomando asiento en el borde de la cama. -Un manuscrito para ser exactos, y a cambio haré que Belial se busque a otro desgraciado al que ocupar. Es un buen trato, y sencillo._

_-¿Y si es tan sencillo porqué no te encargas tú personalmente? -inquirió la chica con curiosidad._

_-Porque tengo un Infierno que gobernar. Además el búnker de los Hombres de Letras es un auténtico refugio contra todo lo sobrenatural._

_-¿El búnker de quién? -Crowley rodó los ojos y le explicó con detalle de que se trataba aquel lugar. -Está bien. ¿Así que todo lo que quieres es que encuentre el auténtico manuscrito de "El libro de los condenados" de Charles Fort, uno de los primeros Hombres de Letras, y te lo entregué?_

_-Así es._

_-¿Y de qué te servirá?_

_-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, querida. -le negó Crowley. -Todo lo que ha de importarte es que podrás recuperar a tu hermano. ¿Tenemos un trato?_

_-Tenemos un trato. _

**_ *Fin flashback*_**

-¿Recordando tiempos mejores Ashley? -se burló Crowley, devolviéndola al tiempo presente.

-Cállate. -gruñó la aludida, dedicándoles una mirada llena de desdén. -No pienso hacerlo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Ya me has oído Crowley. No voy a seguir con esto.

-Creo que no lo entiendes. Hicimos un trato. -habló el demonio, acercándose amenazante. -Un trato no se rompe. Y mucho menos con el Rey del Infierno.

-Yo no firme nada. -le recordó Ashley con una sonrisa de suficiencia. -Así que por lo que a mí respecta esa conversación no existió.

-Ya veo, te crees muy lista. Piensas que puedes salirte con la tuya, pero te olvidas de algo. Y es que tú tienes más que perder en todo esto que yo. -la chica mantenía su mirada puesta en los amenazantes ojos del hombre. -¿Sabes lo poco que me costaría decirle a Belial dónde encontrarte? ¿Permitirle que acabará con lo que empezó?

Ashley tragó con dificultad.

-No me importa. -murmuró con voz temblorosa.

Crowley abrió los ojos en sorpresa.

-¿Qué no te importa? -se preguntó en voz alta.

-Exacto. No me importa. -repitió, esta vez con valentía. -Prefiero volver a enfrentarme a él que jugársela a… -la chica se obligó a morderse la lengua. No debía otorgarle aquella información. Sin embargo Crowley lo pillo al vuelo.

-¡Oh! -exclamó en realización el demonio. -Ya sé lo que te pasa. Te has enamorado de uno de los hermanos… Dime, ¿alce o ardilla? ¿Sam o Dean? -se carcajeó divertido. Ashley no respondió, se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -Así que los pones por delante del bienestar de tu propio hermano, a pesar de que ellos provocaron que Belial escapará del Infierno… ¿No es irónico?

-No es eso. -se defendió la rubia de la acusación del Rey del Infierno.

-¿No? Pues es lo que parece. Parece que prefieres proteger a esos dos antes que recuperar a tu querido hermano. -presionó Crowley. -Supongo que no ganarías el premio a hermana del año…

El puño de Ashley se cerró e impactó con fuerza contra la nariz del hombre. Un hilillo de sangre descendió por ésta y Crowley se la secó con la mano mientras observaba con diversión a la cazadora.

-Puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras. Eso no cambiara el orden de tus prioridades. -siguió presionándola. -Mira, gatita. No te estoy pidiendo que los mates. Sólo que los mantengas vigilados y que me traigas ese maldito manuscrito. Eso es todo.

-¿Qué hay tan importante para ti en ese documento para que quieras poner tus sucias manos encima? -le preguntó Ashley, preocupada por aquel continuo interés del demonio en él.

-Ya te dije una vez que no es de tu incumbencia. -respondió con total seriedad. -Yo de ti me preocuparía más por qué no intente poner _mis sucias manos_ encima de tus queridos Winchester. -amenazó llevándola contra el capó de su coche. La joven entrecerró sus ojos. -Sé inteligente Ashley. Consígueme lo que quiero y te devolveré a tu hermano.

-Y tampoco les harás daño a Dean o a Sam. -solicitó la rubia.

-Siempre que cumplas con tu parte me mantendré alejado de ellos. -accedió Crowley.

-Está bien. -suspiró Ashley. El demonio sonrió torcidamente antes de chasquear sus dedos provocando que las ruedas traseras del Charger reventaran. La chica pegó un respingó al sentir el reventón y le dedicó una mirada llena de reprobación. -¿En serio?

-Llama a tu príncipe azul para que te rescate. -le guiñó. -Y recuerda, mantenme informado o volveré a encontrarte.

Y sin más desapareció de su vista.

La cazadora pateó con rabia una de las llantas traseras y con un largo suspiró terminó por apoyar sus codos sobre el techo del vehículo mientras enterraba la cara entre sus manos. La lluvia seguía calándole hasta los huesos, pero no le importaba, tenía cosas más importantes por las que preocuparse que por un asegurado constipado si seguía debajo de aquella tormenta por mucho más tiempo.


	12. Confort

El Impala cruzaba la oscura y solitaria carretera con rapidez, provocando que las gotas de lluvia repiquetearan con agresividad contra el parabrisas. Los dedos de Dean se aferraban con firmeza alrededor del volante, su mirada se encontraba fija en el asfalto mas su mente seguía en aquella habitación de motel que había dejado atrás en Jackson.

El cazador no podía sacarse de la cabeza a Ashley, estaba furioso por su partida y preocupado por su estado, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le sucedía. La marcha de la chica le había hecho abrir los ojos. Echaba de menos su voz, y como siempre tenía una contestación que le hacía enmudecer; el brillo que había descubierto en su mirada tras semanas ocultándolo detrás de un disfraz de odio e indiferencia; incluso echaba de menos su fuerte carácter, aquél con tintes bipolares que tan molesto le había parecido en un principio.

Sentía un enorme vacío en su interior, vacío que sólo era comparable al que había experimentado en las ocasiones en las que Sam le había faltado. No obstante, era bueno ocultando todas aquellas emociones y no iba a dejar que la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en su interior fuera advertida por nadie, ni siquiera por su hermano el cual seguía intentado contactar con la rubia a través del teléfono móvil.

-No te lo va a coger. -habló, con tono monótono, sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-No lo entiendo, Dean. -suspiró Sam, dejando el aparato sobre el salpicadero del coche y pasando a mirarlo. -¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Es como si no te importara lo que pudiera pasarle.

-Es mayorcita Sammy, puede cuidarse perfectamente sola. -le respondió, sintiendo la mirada de reproche de Sam sobre él. -No nos necesita. -agregó tratando de convencerse más a si mismo que a su hermano.

-Sí, sí que lo hace. -rebatió el menor. -Ashley no está bien, Dean. No después de todo por lo que ha tenido que pasar en las últimas horas. Has sido testigo de ello, es más, tú has sido el único que ha logrado tranquilizarla… Así que perdón por si no entiendo tu repentino poco interés en ella.

-¿Crees que no he intentado detenerla? -bufó Dean, girando su vista para mirarlo finalmente. -Porque lo he hecho, ¿vale?

-No me lo habías dicho.

-¿Para qué? -rió amargamente el conductor. -Está claro que no he tenido éxito.

-¿Qué te dijo? -preguntó Sam con cautela, estaba claro que Dean no se sentía muy cómodo hablando de aquel tema.

-Que si se quedaba nos pondría en peligro. -respondió, volviendo a fijar su vista en la carretera. -En resumen, que íbamos a estar mejor sin ella.

El silencio reinó entre ambos durante unos segundos hasta que el menor de los Winchester lo rompió.

-Tenemos que encontrarla, Dean. -el aludido le pegó un rápido vistazo sin comprender. -¿Recuerdas lo que nos contó sobre aquel demonio?

-¿Te refieres al hijo de puta que la torturó durante una semana?

Sam asintió con su cabeza.

-Me confesó que tenía miedo de que la volviera a encontrar y creo que ese es el motivo por el que se ha marchado. No quiere que nos salpique porque ya tiene suficiente sintiéndose culpable con todo lo que ha pasado con su padre.

Dean respiró hondo, profundamente, antes de volverlo a mirar. En ningún momento se le había pasado por la cabeza aquella razón que de repente parecía tener tanto sentido.

El compás de los latidos de su corazón aumentó a medida que lo hacía su preocupación por Ashley. No quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que ésta hubiera decidido ir sola a por aquel el demonio, pues sabía muy bien, que en aquellos momentos, la chica no se encontraba lo suficientemente lúcida para enfrentarse a una misión de tales dimensiones.

-Puedes intentar rastrear su teléfono, ¿verdad Sammy?

-No creo que sea necesario. -respondió el aludido agudizando su vista hacia la carretera. -Mira.

A través de las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por el cristal Dean fue capaz de distinguir la silueta del coche de la rubia parado a un lado del arcén. Pisó a fondo el pedal del acelerador con el objetivo de romper la distancia que los separaba con mayor rapidez y sólo aminoró la marcha para estacionar tras el Charger.

La cazadora, apoyada con los codos sobre el techo de su vehículo y la cara enterrada entre sus manos, levantó la vista al reconocer el inconfundible sonido del Impala. Ashley no esperaba tener que enfrentarse a un reencuentro tan temprano con los hermanos. Todavía no había pensado en que excusa iba a usar para volver junto a ellos y ahora los tenía ahí delante.

Sam y Dean salieron del coche, observándola con una mezcla de preocupación y perplejidad reflejada en sus ojos. La chica estaba parada en medio de la nada, completamente empapada por la lluvia mientras su cuerpo temblaba involuntariamente a causa de la fría humedad que había calado hasta sus huesos.

Ashley evaluó con cautela el semblante de Dean, tratando de descifrar que podía estar pensando el cazador, su mirada azul se clavó en la verde de él, un breve instante, hasta que se vio obligada a desviarla. La culpa que sentía en aquellos momentos no le permitía seguir observando sus ojos así que, en su lugar, dirigió su vista hacia el más alto.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Sam. La chica se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, observando por el rabillo del ojo como Dean caminaba lentamente hacia ella. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-He pinchado y he perdido el control. -habló entre dientes, sin dejar de tiritar. Entonces, Dean llegó a su altura y sin mediar palabra se quitó la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre sus hombros. -Gracias. -le agradeció en un tartamudeo. El cazador continuó sin decir nada y se alejó hacia el maletero del Charger.

-Vas a coger una pulmonía. -comentó Sam, que había avanzado hasta su lado, mientras Ashley miraba con curiosidad como Dean recogía sus pertenencias y las metía en el Impala. -¿Acaso pretendías pasarte toda la noche aquí fuera con la que está cayendo?

-No sabía qué hacer o a dónde ir. -respondió la rubia volviendo a fijar su atención en él.

-Bueno, no tienes que seguir planteándotelo porque te vienes con nosotros. -le sonrió débilmente Sam, posando su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica para encaminarla hasta el Chevrolet. -Dios, estás helada Ashley.

-Sam. -llamó su atención entonces el mayor de los Winchester. El aludido levantó la vista justo a tiempo para coger al vuelo la manta que Dean le acababa de lanzar desde el maletero. Sam envolvió a Ashley en ella y le abrió la puerta trasera para que se sentara pero el conductor negó con la cabeza y le señaló la puerta del copiloto. -Estará mejor delante con la calefacción.

Finalmente la chica se acomodó en el asiento delantero, abrigada por la chaqueta del cazador y la manta, mientras Sam hizo lo mismo detrás. Dean, por su parte, cerró el maletero y rodeó el vehículo para subirse al volante.

-Mañana a primera hora llamaremos a una grúa para que se encargue de tu coche. -dijo, dirigiéndose por primera vez a la chica, al mismo tiempo que giraba el contacto.

Ashley asintió en silencio sin atreverse a decir nada más. Apoyó su cabeza contra la ventanilla y centrando su atención en el ronroneo del motor y en el aroma de Dean, el cual envolvía su cuerpo por llevar su cazadora, se permitió cerrar los ojos, teniendo la sensación, después de mucho tiempo, de estar en el lugar al cual pertenecía.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

Los cazadores llegaron al búnker con el sol brillando ya en lo alto del cielo. Ninguno de ellos había dicho mucho durante el camino, mayormente porque la chica se había dormido a los escasos minutos de subirse al vehículo y había abierto los ojos de nuevo cuando el Impala se introdujo en el camino de tierra que conducía al refugio.

Sorprendentemente había dormido plácidamente. Y es que, desde que Crowley la había salvado de Belial, las recurrentes pesadillas del cuerpo de su hermano ejerciendo en ella incontables torturas le habían estado persiguiendo durante cada sueño. Desde entonces, Ashley sólo había conseguido librarse de ellas durante tres noches: la vez que compartió habitación con ambos Winchester en St. Charles, cuando se emborrachó en Jackson y el mayor de los hermanos tuvo que cargarla hasta su cama, y aquella madrugada viajando a bordo del Impala. Tres noches que tenían todas ellas algo, o mejor dicho, alguien en común: Dean Winchester.

Ashley lo miró de reojo. No iba a ser fácil tener que actuar a sus espaldas con todos aquellos pensamientos rondándole por la cabeza pero debía hacer el esfuerzo e ignorarlos, ya no sólo por su salud mental sino por el bienestar de ambos hermanos, no podía permitirse fallar y que Crowley tomará represalias.

Dean descendió del coche con el cansancio reflejado en su rostro tras tantas horas de conducción. Por eso Sam y Ashley no se sorprendieron cuando el chico se perdió rápidamente por el pasillo que llevaba a su habitación sin mediar palabra alguna.

Sam, por su parte, sí que había podido pegar alguna que otra cabezadita durante el trayecto así que dirigió sus pasos hacia la biblioteca y se encargó de llamar al servicio de atención en carreteras para que recogieran el Charger de su amiga mientras ésta se excusó para ir a tomar una buena ducha.

El agua caliente se deslizaba en forma de cascada sobre la piel de la cazadora mas, pese a su calidez, la joven aún tenía el frío metido en el cuerpo. Su cabeza le pesaba en demasía, sus huesos y músculos se sentían cansados y contaba con una terrible congestión. Parecía que la tormenta le había pasado factura, y tuvo la certeza de ello cuando al salir de la ducha observó que sus dilatadas pupilas brillaban de forma vidriosa. Con el dorso de su mano se tomó la temperatura para notar su frente más caliente de lo normal.

Ashley dejó escapar un largo suspiro de sus labios. Al menos tendría la excusa perfecta para no salir del búnker durante una temporada y poder encontrar de una maldita vez aquel dichoso libro que conseguiría que Crowley le ayudará con su hermano y se mantuviera alejado de Sam y Dean.

Una par de horas más tarde la chica reunió la valentía suficiente para encontrarse con el menor de los Winchester en la biblioteca. Sam estaba absorto leyendo algo en su ordenador cuando Ashley se sentó frente a él.

-Hey. -saludó de forma casual la rubia. -¿Qué haces?

El chico elevó su vista y le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Ya sabes, comprobando algunos sitios web en busca de nuestro tipo de cosas. -respondió, cerrando la pantalla del portátil para centrar su atención en ella.

-¿Ha habido suerte?

-Ashley. -pronunció Sam, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. -No vamos a hablar de posibles casos sin antes aclarar la razón de tu marcha. -la aludida tomó aire y lo soltó. Sabía que Sam no se daría por vencido hasta obtener una explicación. -¿Es por lo de aquel demonio?

La chica se removió algo incómoda sobre su asiento.

-Es por todo. -suspiró, apartándose el pelo de la cara.

-Así que decides tomar el camino fácil y huir sin ni siquiera despedirte. -le espetó algo molesto. -Porque eso te funcionó muy bien en el pasado…

-¿Crees de verás que tomar esa decisión me ha resultado tan sencillo? -inquirió dolida. -Dime Sam. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú condenando a todos a tu alrededor? -él la miró comprendiéndola. No hacía tanto tiempo que había experimentado aquella misma culpa en su piel. -¿Viste en que se convirtió mi padre? ¡Mató a gente inocente! -exclamó, golpeando la mesa con su puño cerrado.

Sam atrapó su mano tratando de tranquilizarla.

-No puedes culparte por ello, Ashley.

-Sí, sí puedo y lo hago. -habló aún con la ansiedad visible en su voz, deshaciéndose del agarre de su amigo y poniéndose en pie. -Mi padre estuvo a punto de matar a tu hermano. -le confesó. -Por eso me fui, no quiero arrastrar a nadie más conmigo. No podría soportarlo.

-Está bien. Escúchame. -pronunció Sam, levantándose también de su asiento y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella. -Te entiendo. Créeme. -le dijo, soltando una risita amarga. -Mira. Dean y yo hemos muerto más veces de las que podemos contar, no exagero, y por alguna u otra razón siempre acabamos volviendo.

-¿Debería eso hacerme sentir mejor? -arrugó su frente, confusa. -Porque no me hace ni pizca de gracia que os paséis muriendo la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Lo que quiero decir Ashley es que no has de preocuparte por nosotros porque con nuestro alto porcentaje de resurrecciones, en el caso de que algo nos ocurriera, difícilmente te librarías de nosotros. -bromeó Sam.

La chica negó con su cabeza al mismo tiempo que sus labios se curvaban en una tímida sonrisa. No entendía cómo el chico había sido capaz de hacerle sonreír con aquel comentario pero lo cierto era que lo necesitaba.

-Winchesters… -murmuró un poco más animada.

-Así que, ¿qué me dices? ¿Te quedas?

-Me quedo.

-Bien. -celebró el cazador, dirigiéndose hasta la mesa y alcanzando un pequeño cuaderno envuelto en piel. -Toma.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó Ashley, mirándolo con curiosidad antes de cogerlo. El cuaderno estaba abierto por una de las páginas donde quedaba plasmada una bonita caligrafía mayúscula.

-Era el diario de mi padre. -respondió Sam. -Tú apellido me resultó familiar desde el primer día, pero no fue hasta que conocí la inicial de tu padre que lo relacioné. Por lo visto ambos trabajaron juntos en el pasado y creo que deberías leer lo que pone aquí. El hombre que describe mi padre en estas líneas es el que debes recordar.

La chica se apoyó en la mesa de la biblioteca con el diario en sus manos y empezó a leerlo por donde le había señalado su amigo.

_22 de Marzo, 1993._

_Tras días siguiendo la pista de las víctimas con el corazón devorado en el estado de Tennessee por fin he averiguado de que se trata. Una manada de hombres lobo. Hasta entonces sólo me había cruzado con omegas pero por lo visto cuando están en grupo se vuelven más fuertes y feroces. W. Parker, el primer padre/cazador con el que me encuentro desde que empecé mi cruzada, ha sido el encargado de iluminarme sobre este dato. Y con su ayuda, y una decena de balas de plata en el corazón, nos hemos asegurado de que esos hijos de puta no volvían a herir a nadie más._

_W. Parker no sólo es un gran cazador sino un gran padre, y por ello lo envidio. Trabajar con él me ha hecho replantearme una vez más si estoy haciendo las cosas bien con Sammy y Dean. Es curioso como nuestras historias pueden llegar a asemejarse. Él también perdió a su mujer y ha tenido que sacar a sus hijos adelante, pero lo ha hecho de una forma muy diferente a la mía. Su pequeña tiene la misma edad que Sammy y lleva una vida la más de normal, va al mismo colegio desde que empezó la primaria, tiene amigos… Y aunque no es ajena a todo este mundo, tiene un lugar al que llamar hogar. Mientras todo lo que tienen los míos son moteles de carretera, prácticas de tiro como deberes y han visto un montón de mierda que probablemente les marcará de por vida…_

_No lo sé, hay momentos en los que nada me gustaría más que poder darles algo parecido a Sammy y Dean pero entonces caigo en la cuenta que el ser que mató a su madre sigue ahí fuera, y que nada lo detendrá si no lo hago yo. Mary se merece que haga justicia y para ello he de seguir moviéndome y, aunque Bobby me ayudé con los críos como ahora está haciendo, los necesito a mi lado._

_Número de contacto: (605) 359-2402_

Para cuando Ashley terminó de leer un par de lágrimas se habían abierto paso a través de sus ojos y descendían por sus mejillas. La chica elevó su vista para fijarse en que Sam seguía de pie frente a ella. Dejando el diario a un lado de la mesa se lanzó a abrazarlo.

-Gracias. -murmuró contra su pecho antes de alzar su cabeza para mirarle a los ojos. -En serió Sam, gracias.

El chico se limitó a sonreírle mientras se inclinaba para darle un fraternal beso en la frente.

-¡Estas ardiendo! -exclamó alarmado cuando sus labios notaron la elevada temperatura en la piel de la rubia.

-Sí… Puede que tenga algo de fiebre. -dijo ella sin darle mayor importancia.

-¿Puede? -interrogó Sam con ironía. -Definitivamente tienes fiebre. Como mínimo debes haber pillado una pulmonía bajo esa lluvia.

-No dramatices tanto Sammy. -intentó bromear Ashley, pero todo lo que se ganó fue una mirada de reprobación por parte del cazador.

-Iré a buscarte algo de Paracetamol. -le informó caminando hacia el pasillo, mas antes de doblar la esquina y perderse por él se giró para volver a mirarla. -Y es Sam. Sammy es nombre de crío.

La chica frunció los labios para reprimir una risa. Siempre le había parecido curioso que Dean siguiera usando el diminutivo de su hermano para referirse a él. Era algo gracioso pues a Sam, casi con sus dos metros de altura, no le pegaban para nada apelativos que expresaran cosas pequeñas.

El cazador desapareció de su vista y Ashley se giró para fijar su atención en las estanterías llenas de libros que se erguían frente a ella. Los estantes inferiores ya los había investigado así que decidió coger una silla y centrar sus esfuerzos en los niveles superiores. No podía perder el tiempo si quería encontrar el dichoso libro.

La rubia empezó a repasar los títulos de las obras cuando de pronto notó como una mirada se clavaba tras su espalda. Supo de quien se trataba en el preciso momento en que su pulso se aceleró. Miró de reojo para comprobar que Dean se encontraba apoyado en el umbral de la biblioteca.

Intentando disimular que había notado su presencia trató de alcanzar un libro.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? -se ofreció él.

Dean se había acercado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos hasta su lado. Ashley lo miró quedándose inmóvil sobre la silla y sin saber que responder o cómo reaccionar ante su compañía mientras las imágenes de aquel beso que habían compartido horas atrás golpeteaban su mente. La chica se limitó a sacudir su cabeza y se puso de puntillas, ignorándolo, para coger un libro al azar. Fue entonces cuando el cazador le rodeó por la cadera y la alzó con facilidad para que pudiera llegar.

Ashley se estremeció cuando sintió la presión de las fuertes manos de Dean en sus caderas.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? -le preguntó, mirándolo desde lo alto.

No se sentía nada cómoda en aquella situación. Estaban demasiado cerca el uno del otro, la chica podía notar la respiración del ojiverde a la altura de su ombligo, cosquilleándole, de forma que el propósito de mantener las distancias con él acababa de convertirse, de nuevo, en una misión imposible.

-Ayudándote. -le respondió Dean con esa sonrisa suya que podía detener al mismísimo tiempo.

-No necesito tu ayuda, Winchester. -dijo Ashley, tratando de hacerse la dura y tomando finalmente un libro al azar de tapas rojizas. -No soy ninguna niña pequeña para que me aúpes.

-Puedo ver eso claramente desde aquí abajo. -soltó él, en una risa coqueta.

Ashley rodó los ojos ante aquel comentario.

-Bájame.

Dean obedeció pero se tomó su tiempo, dejando que sus manos se deslizaran lentamente por las curvas de Ashley mientras el cuerpo de ésta descendía contra el suyo. El corazón de la chica latía con frenesí, los verdes ojos del cazador se clavaban en su piel sin parpadear y sus labios le invitaban una vez más a probar aquel adictivo sabor.

Finalmente, la rubia tocó de pies en el suelo e inquieta alzó la mirada para comprobar que Dean seguía mirándola. Éste elevó su mano para apartarle un mechón de cabello permitiendo que sus yemas acariciaran su rostro.

-No permitiré que ese hijo de puta vuelva a ponerte un solo dedo encima. -habló el cazador. Ella arrugó su frente sin comprender a que se refería. -Pienso acabar con ese maldito demonio por todo lo que te hizo pasar.

-No, no lo harás. -empezó a negar Ashley nerviosamente con su cabeza. -Tienes que prometerme que no iras tras él. No puedes matarlo. Él… -"_está en el cuerpo de mi hermano_" pensó para sí misma. -Él es muy peligroso. -dijo finalmente.

-Yo también.

-Dean, por favor. No te metas en esto.

-Te guste o no ya estoy metido en esto Ashley. -le dijo firmemente, cogiéndola por la barbilla. -Te lo dije en Jackson y te lo vuelvo a repetir ahora: haría cualquier cosa por mantenerte a salvo.

-Sientes lástima por mí…

-¿Lastima? -preguntó él retóricamente y con desesperación. -Créeme, no es lástima lo que siento por ti.

Ashley se quedó sin habla ante aquellas palabras y Dean se percató de ello. La había sorprendido con su comentario casi tanto como él mismo lo había hecho al confesarle aquello.

Aún sujetándola por barbilla se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron los de ella. El contacto fue simple y efímero. Aquello ni siquiera podía llamarse beso si se comparaba con el que habían experimentado en Jackson, sin embargo, resultó igual de intenso, cómo todo lo que se daba entre ellos.

Ashley suspiró contra sus labios y él sintió como el libro que había estado sujetando la chica caía al suelo provocando un ruido sordo, pronto las manos de la rubia se posaron sobre sus hombros. Sin soltarse ni alejarse, separaron sus labios y se perdieron en los ojos del otro.

La chica se mordió el labio inferior y su rostro se entristeció, arrepintiéndose de no haberle detenido antes. Pensaba que había sido un error, que él no se merecía a una desleal mentirosa como ella, porque Dean había sido el encargado de propagar aquella calidez de nuevo en su pecho, despertando su alma, la cual creía pérdida hacía ya mucho tiempo.

-Necesito que paremos esto. -soltó Ashley, empujándolo levemente para apartarlo. Debía mantenerse fuerte y protegerlo de sí misma. -No quiero que vuelvas a besarme.

El dolor cruzó el rostro del cazador mientras se mojaba los labios desorientado a causa de todas las señales contradictorias que le mandaba la rubia. Sus palabras decían una cosa pero sus ojos mostraban otra y él empezaba a estar cansado de tener que desencriptarlo todo.

-¿Es eso realmente lo que quieres?

-Sí. -murmuró ella. Una mentira más se sumaba a su larga lista.

Dean asintió molesto mientras le sonreía falsamente.

-Así será. -le prometió. Teniendo por seguro que cumpliría con su palabra, que no daría ningún paso más en falso por mucho que sus impulsos le invitaran a hacerlo. No. La próxima vez tendría que ser Ashley la que moviera ficha. Se agachó para recoger el libro del suelo y entregárselo. -Espero que disfrutes tu lectura sobre los Leprechaun.


	13. Contacto

Ashley recorría en silencio los pasillos del búnker. Era la primera mañana, en todo lo que iba de semana, que lograba levantarse de la cama sin la molesta fiebre que había estado atormentándola desde su regreso al refugio. Por lo visto el resfriado la había abandonado al fin.

Dean y Sam hacía unos días que habían viajado hasta Minnesota para encargarse de un par de vampiros. Las últimas noticias que la chica tenía de ellos era que habían terminado con el trabajo y que regresarían al medio día, por lo tanto, le restaban unas horas de absoluta soledad que debía aprovechar.

Se deslizó por el corredor hasta llegar a la mazmorra, era el único sitio que le faltaba por comprobar. Sus investigaciones en la biblioteca habían resultado totalmente infructuosas y esperaba tener más suerte con los archivos clasificados, así que seleccionó un par de cajas de cartón que contenían documentos de los siglos XIX y XX, fechas en las que el autor había escrito su obra, y dirigió sus pasos de nuevo a la biblioteca para comenzar una jornada de ardua búsqueda.

Ashley estaba inmersa en la lectura de los textos cuando una leve ráfaga de aire la sobresaltó. Con sus metódicos instintos de cazadora alerta, se levantó de la silla y barrió con la mirada a su alrededor. Fue entonces cuando reparó su atención en la figura de un hombre moreno, vestido con una gabardina marrón, y de claros ojos azules que la miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Quién eres? -preguntó el recién llegado, ladeando ligeramente la cabeza.

Pero la chica no respondió a su pregunta sino que en su lugar se llevó rápidamente la mano a la cinturilla de su pantalón y desenfundó su pistola para encañonarle con ella.

-Aquí las preguntas las hago yo. -anunció Ashley, con carácter. -Así que dame una buena razón por la que no deba volarte la cabeza en este preciso instante.

-Porque no serviría de nada. -respondió el hombre sin ningún tipo de agitación. -Estoy hecho a prueba de balas.

Ashley lo evaluó con la mirada y se percató de que aquel ser no mentía. El miedo la invadió entonces y su pulso empezó a temblar. ¿Y si era un demonio enviado por Crowley? O peor aún, ¿y si era uno enviado por Belial?

-¿Qué eres?

-Me llamo Castiel y soy un ángel del Señor.

-Y yo soy la Madre Teresa de Calcuta. -soltó la chica en una risa nerviosa, manteniendo el arma en alto.

-No, tú no eres… -Ashley frunció su ceño. -Oh, ya veo. Estás usando el sarcasmo. Aún, en ocasiones, me sigue costando entenderos. -le sonrió débilmente el ángel. -¿Puedes decirme dónde encontrar a Dean y Sam?

-Te he dicho que las preguntas las hacía yo, Castiel. -le recordó Ashley cargando el arma. -¿Qué quieres de ellos?

-Esto me empieza a resultar incómodo... -murmuró el ángel antes de desarmar a la cazadora con su simple mirada.

Ashley se quedó estupefacta al ver como la pistola volaba de sus manos e intentó salir corriendo hacia su cuarto para armarse con la espada angelical. Fuese un ángel o un demonio, temía por seguridad y no le gustaba nada aquel interés que el hombre había mostrado por sus amigos, su naturaleza desconfiada le hacía estar recelosa, así que la espada era la única oportunidad real que tenía para defenderse de aquel ser.

Castiel le barró el paso, parándose frente a ella y leyendo el miedo en su mirada a pesar de la valentía que mostraba al hablar.

-No pienso decirte donde están. -escupió la rubia. -Puedes hacerme todo el daño que quieras pero no te diré ni una sola palabra.

-No voy a hacerte daño. -dijo el ojiazul. -Son mis amigos. Sólo quería ver como les iban las cosas, hace algún tiempo que no sé de ellos.

-¿Realmente eres un ángel? -preguntó la chica aún con el temor de que aquel hombre fuera un enviado de Crowley o Belial. El aludido asintió con la cabeza. -Demuéstramelo.

Castiel iluminó sus ojos con el azul más puro y cegador que Ashley había observado jamás.

-Está bien. -pronunció finalmente la chica, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo. -Les llamaré para que me confirmen que realmente te conocen. Y cómo me hayas mentido rostizaré tus alas en fuego sagrado hasta que queden bien crujientes. -le advirtió, dedicándole un rápido vistazo. -Los ángeles no me gustáis nada…

Y era cierto, Ashley sentía una profunda antipatía por aquellas criaturas celestiales. Años atrás, cuando había descubierto que los demonios existían como la encarnación del mal tuvo la esperanza de que sus antagónicos también lo hicieran, que aquellos seres llenos de luz de los que hablaban las escrituras se dedicaran a proteger a las personas.

Sin embargo, para cuando descubrió que los ángeles también eran reales, sus experiencias con ellos la habían terminado por desencantar. Parecía que éstos no habían acudido a la tierra para protegerlos sino para cumplir con sus propios propósitos, sin importarles, en la mayoría de las ocasiones, el llevarse por delante a personas inocentes.

Por lo que a la chica se refería, pocas diferencias había entre Cielo e Infierno.

-Ashley. -saludó Sam, al otro lado de la línea. -¿Todo va bien?

-Sí… -habló la chica mirando de nuevo al ángel. -Bueno, en realidad quería preguntaros algo.

-Espera. Pongo el manos libres. -anunció el chico. -Está bien, dispara.

-¿Os dice algo el nombre de Castiel?

-Cas. -se escuchó a Dean.

-Sí, es un amigo. -aclaró el menor de los hermanos.

-Pero es un ángel… -murmuró algo confusa la chica.

-Tranquila Barbie. No es como el resto de idiotas alados. -rió Dean, al volante del Impala. -¿Qué pasa con él?

-Está aquí. Por lo visto quería veros.

-Acabamos de pasar Lincoln así que en un par horas estaremos allí. -informó Sam.

Ashley volvió a girar su cabeza para comunicárselo al ángel pero éste ya no se encontraba junto a ella.

-¡Joder Cas! -maldijo Dean, al ver el reflejo del hombre a través del espejo interior del Impala. -Un día de estos conseguirás que tengamos un accidente.

-¿Está con vosotros? -preguntó la rubia, sorprendida.

-Sí. -confirmó Sam, con una sonrisa. -Por cierto, ¿necesitas que te llevemos algo? ¿Más medicinas? ¿_Maltesers _tal vez?-agregó divertido, conociendo la debilidad de su amiga por aquellas chocolatinas.

Dean le dedicó una rápida mirada a su hermano.

-¿Qué somos ahora Sammy? ¿Sus recaderos? -bufó entre dientes.

-No te preocupes ya estoy mejor Sam. Aunque sabes que no puedo decirte que no a esos _Maltesers_… -le agradeció Ashley el gesto. -Y Dean, vete un ratito a la mierda que te he escuchado perfectamente.

La comunicación se cortó al mismo tiempo que los labios de Dean se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa, desde que Ashley le había pedido mantener las distancias apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras y había echado de menos la sensación que recorría su cuerpo cuando la voz de la chica pronunciaba su nombre.

-Ella es… Complicada. -comentó el ángel observando el teléfono móvil sobre el salpicadero.

-Dímelo a mí. -resopló Dean.

-Oye, ¿qué ocurre, Cas? -preguntó entonces Sam, girándose para mirar a su amigo. -Supongo que no te has dejado caer por aquí sólo para ver como estábamos…

-En realidad sí, solamente quería saber cómo os iban las cosas.

-¿Así qué no necesitas nuestra ayuda? -preguntó el mayor de los hermanos, sin ocultar su sorpresa. -¿Ningún ángel al que tengamos que cortarle las alas?

-No, de momento las cosas parecen estar bastante tranquilas.

-Nosotros estamos igual. -habló el menor de ellos. -Desde que Crowley se nos escapó no hemos tenido que ocuparnos de ningún demonio.

-Algo estarán tramando esos hijos de puta. -conjeturó Dean, con la vista puesta en la carretera.

-Tal vez. -asintió Sam. -Todo esto parece la calma antes de la tormenta.

El silencio reinó unos breves segundos entre los tres amigos hasta que el ángel habló de nuevo.

-Esa chica que he conocido en el búnker…

-Ashley. -le comunicó Dean.

-Ashley. -repitió Castiel, quedándose con el nombre de la joven. -¿Qué sabéis de ella?

-Es una cazadora con la que hemos estado trabajando últimamente. -respondió el conductor, dirigiendo su mirada al espejo retrovisor. -¿Qué pasa Cas?

-Es sólo que… -balbuceó Castiel, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. -No lo sé, parece estar bastante dañada. Hay cierta oscuridad en su interior.

-Bueno, tiene un pasado bastante doloroso y últimamente ha tenido que enfrentarse a él. Digamos que no ha sido nada fácil. -le indicó Sam, recordando lo que la chica le había confesado y todo el tema de su padre. -Además creo que todos los que nos dedicamos a esto estamos un poco dañados, ¿no?

Sam no le había dado mucha importancia a las palabras del ángel pero Dean seguía pensando en ellas.

-¿Crees que no podemos confiar en ella? -preguntó sin rodeos.

-No, no estoy diciendo eso. -negó el hombre de la gabardina. -Es más, se ha mostrado muy protectora respecto a vosotros.

La ansiedad que se había asentado en el pecho del mayor de los Winchester, al haberse formulado sus propias cábalas, se desinfló al escuchar aquello último.

El viaje continuó su curso y Castiel los acompañó durante unos kilómetros más hasta que tuvo que excusarse por algo que había escuchado en radio ángel. Ambos hermanos siguieron su camino hacía el búnker hasta que finalmente el Impala se adentró en el garaje de éste.

Dean se quedó en él, dándole algunos mimos a su bebé y poniendo a punto el coche de Ashley, el cual seguía necesitando un par de neumáticos. Por su parte, Sam dirigió sus pasos hacia el interior del búnker para encontrarse con la chica dormida sobre unas antiguas escrituras.

El menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar sonreír al pasar por su lado y depositó frente a ella la bolsa de chocolatinas que le había prometido. Posteriormente, tomó asiento y abrió su portátil en busca de un nuevo caso.

El sonido del teclado acabó por despertar a Ashley que se frotó los ojos perezosamente antes de percatarse de que no estaba sola.

-¿Hace mucho que habéis llegado? -preguntó, ocultando un bostezo con su mano.

-Una hora. -respondió Sam. -Lectura pesada, ¿eh? -agregó señalando con la vista al montón de documentos que descansaban en la mesa. La chica asintió algo nerviosa y los recogió para volver a guardarlos en las cajas. -¿Has comido algo?

Ashley negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-No tenía hambre.

-En ese caso supongo que no querrás esto de aquí. -dijo Sam, estirando su brazo para alcanzar la bolsita roja de _Maltesers _y moverla frente a ella.

-¡Eh! -se quejó la rubia, levantándose para quitársela. -Nunca juegues con el chocolate de una mujer.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. -rió Sam, cediéndole la bolsa. Ashley la abrió y se llevó una bolita a la boca. -Parece que estás mejor de tu resfriado.

-Lo estoy. -confirmó la rubia, sentándose a su lado sobre la mesa de madera. -Al menos ya no tengo fiebre y la cabeza me ha dejado de doler. -Ashley miró a su alrededor, extrañada de que el mayor de los hermanos no estuviera intentado robarle algunas de sus chocolatinas. -¿Y Dean?

-Encargándose de los neumáticos de tu coche.

-Y tú estás buscando más trabajo, ¿verdad? -le sonrió Ashley, inclinándose para observar la pantalla del ordenador mientras se llevaba un par de bolitas de chocolate más a la boca.

-Pues lo cierto es que sí. -le devolvió la sonrisa Sam. -He encontrado algo aquí mismo en Kansas. Por lo visto un hombre se voló la cabeza en una iglesia por creerse un pecador y a otro le dio un ataque de locura en pleno partido, quería reventarle el cráneo al árbitro con un bate de baseball, hasta que la policía tuvo que intervenir. Puede que tengan algo que ver las posesiones.

-O tal vez sólo se trate de un suicidio y de un hooligan al que se le fue de las manos.

-Sí, pero hemos viajado por menos.

-¿Dónde ha pasado exactamente?

-En Winfield, a unas cuatro horas de aquí, es un pueblo industrial medio muerto en el que nunca ha pasado nada extraño.

El móvil de Ashley empezó a sonar en el bolsillo de su pantalón y se incorporó para poder sacarlo más cómodamente. Cuando el trío de seises apareció en la pantalla la bolsita de _Maltesers,_ que había estado sujetando con su otra mano, cayó al suelo llamando la atención de Sam.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó éste, preocupado por la repentina palidez de la chica.

-Nada, nada… Es sólo que tengo que coger esta llamada. -murmuró nerviosa. -No tengo mucha cobertura así que saldré fuera.

-Está bien. -asintió Sam. -Oye ya que te mueves… ¿Podrías pasarte luego por el garaje y decirle a Dean lo que he encontrado?

-Ajá. No te preocupes. -le respondió Ashley, atolondradamente, justo antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

La rubia apremió el paso a través del pasillo hasta que tuvo por seguro que el oído de Sam no alcanzaría a escuchar nada de la conversación y descolgó su teléfono.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Crowley? -susurró con pesadez.

-Siempre con esa actitud… -lamentó el demonio, falsamente. -¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que nunca te alegras de saber de mí?

-¿Por qué nunca lo hago? -le respondió Ashley, con el mismo cinismo que había empleado él.

-Admito que me caes bien. -rió el Rey del Infierno al otro lado de la línea. -Dime, ¿lo has encontrado ya?

-Si lo hubiera hecho ya lo sabrías.

-Eso espero porque van pasando los días y parece que no avanzas.

-Estoy en ello. -aseguró la chica. -Pero no es fácil buscar una aguja en un pajar.

-Sólo espero que no estés intentando jugármela. -le advirtió el hombre, tornando su voz más áspera. -Verás Ashley, tengo paciencia pero ésta no es infinita y no me gustaría tener que darte un aliciente para motivarte en tú búsqueda. No sé si me explico…

-Perfectamente.

-Es un placer hablar contigo. Y recuerda: tic-tac gatita, tic-tac.

Y sin más Crowley colgó el teléfono. Ashley suspiró cansada. Había sido una semana muy larga en la que apenas había tenido fuerzas para salir de la cama debido a la fiebre y ahora, Crowley le recordaba que más le valía darse prisa si no quería sufrir las consecuencias. Maldijo su suerte mientras caminaba hacía el garaje, lamentando, una vez más, tener que estar trabajando para un maldito demonio.

Sin darse cuenta llegó hasta su destino y apoyó su espalda en el marco de la puerta, contemplando como Dean trabajaba en el motor de su Charger completamente ajeno a su presencia. La chica no pudo evitar deleitarse ante aquella visión del cazador. En las tensas facciones de su rostro, concentradas en la tarea, y en sus fuertes brazos, expuestos a causa de la remangada camisa a cuadros que portaba.

Se quedó así, absorta durante unos minutos, observándolo mientras se preguntaba que había hecho Dean con ella y en cómo, de entre todas las personas con las que se había cruzado en los últimos años, él había sido el único capaz de tambalear su existencia y derribar sus muros.

Ashley entrecerró los ojos. ¿Sería posible que…? No, no podía permitírselo. Sin embargo, parecía ser demasiado tarde ya para evitarlo, aquello que había estado negándose a admitir durante días acababa de cruzar su mente como si se tratara de la evidencia más absoluta de toda su vida. Estaba enamorada de Dean Winchester.

-Hey. -saludó, acercándose a su posición, cuando por fin tuvo el valor de hacerse notar.

Dean elevó su vista para encontrarse con los azules ojos de la rubia clavados en él.

-¿Cuánto rato llevas mirándome el culo?

Ashley rodó los ojos.

-Eres imposible. -bufó, fingiendo indiferencia antes de apoyar sus manos en el borde del capó. -¿Qué haces? Creía que mi coche sólo necesitaba un par de ruedas.

-Dime una cosa ¿cuándo fue la última vez que revisaste el aceite o el líquido de frenos? -preguntó Dean, dedicándole una mirada acusadora. La chica frunció sus labios tratando de recordarlo. -Eso me temía. Has tenido suerte de que esta preciosidad no te dejará tirada antes… -habló, volviendo a centrar su atención en el coche mientras apretaba un manguito. -No te mereces la dueña que te ha tocado.

-Te das cuenta de que acabas de hablarle a un objeto inanimado, ¿verdad? -rió Ashley, incorporándose levemente para descansar su cuerpo contra el borde del capó. -De todos modos, supongo que he de darte las gracias.

-No me las des. No lo he hecho por ti sino por él. Debería ser pecado tenerlo en las condiciones en las que tú lo tenías…

-Es sólo un coche, Dean.

-Es un clásico. -pronunció el chico, con algo de indignación en su voz.

-Lo sé, tengo ojos en la cara. Además de que el vendedor de la tienda no paró de repetírmelo cuando lo compré.

-Espera. -el cazador se incorporó, limpiando sus manos en un viejo trapo, para mirarle. -¿No lo heredaste? -la chica negó con la cabeza. -Bueno pues en ese caso tiene más delito. Es decir, cómprarte un coche así y no ocuparte debidamente de él…

-Lo hice por mi hermano. -le cortó Ashley. Dean calló y pasó a observarla con interés. -A mí nunca me gustaron los coches clásicos, siempre había preferido las comodidades de los de ahora. Ya sabes el GPS y todas esas cosas… Pero a Josh le encantaban. -confesó la rubia con una media sonrisa.

-Al menos uno de vosotros dos tenía buen gusto. -comentó el de ojos verdes, la chica lo miró asintiendo.

-Recuerdo como desde que se sacó el carnet de conducir estuvo ahorrando durante años para poder comprarse el coche de sus sueños, un Charger negro del 69'. Sin embargo, cuando por fin logró juntar todo el dinero, a mi me dio por ir a la universidad y terminó por pagarme la entrada de mis estudios abandonando uno de sus sueños. Tal vez te parecerá una tontería pero después de lo que pasó quise conmemorar su memoria de alguna forma. Él renunció a tantas cosas por mí... -murmuró finalmente, lanzando un suspiró al aire.

-Estoy seguro de que Josh prefirió gastarse el dinero en tú educación que en un trozo de chapa con cuatro ruedas. -le dijo Dean, mostrándole una sonrisa reconfortante. -Después de todo eras su hermanita.

Ashley le devolvió el gesto. Era increíble lo fácil que le resultaba compartir aquellas cosas con él.

-¿Un trozo de chapa con cuatro ruedas? -inquirió, alzando las cejas. -¿Dónde queda todo eso de "es un clásico"? agregó, intentado emular la grave voz del cazador.

Dean no pudo hacer otra cosa que reír divertido ante aquella imitación y la chica pronto se contagió de su risa. Ambos disfrutaron de las carcajadas del otro hasta que éstas se extinguieron de sus labios y se quedaron mirándose en silencio, sintiendo aquella conexión que ya les resultaba innegable.

-Hablando de hermanos. -rompió el silencio Ashley, separándose del coche. -Sam cree haber encontrado un caso a unas horas de aquí.

-Pero acabamos de llegar. -bufó Dean, cerrando el capó. -Ni siquiera he tenido tiempo de darme una ducha.

-Podría tratarse de demonios.

-Genial. -celebró falsamente el cazador. -Cuando pensábamos que las cosas estaban tranquilas respecto a esos hijos de puta… En fin, saldremos en un par de horas. -resolvió. -¿Vienes con nosotros?

La chica se quedó callada, algo incómoda frente aquel ofrecimiento. No esperaba una invitación por parte de Dean, no después de haber mantenido las distancias con él desde el último beso. Y aunque nada le hubiera gustado más que acompañarles y asegurarse de que nada les pasaba sabía que debía quedarse, sobre todo ahora que Crowley le había apremiado para encontrar el libro.

-Yo… Bueno… -balbuceó, buscando una excusa. -No creo estar aún al cien por cien para volver a la acción. Pero siempre podéis llamarme si necesitáis cualquier cosa.

-No te preocupes. -le dijo Dean, haciendo un gesto con su mano. -No es como si no nos las pudiésemos arreglar sin ti.

No había querido ofenderla con sus palabras. Sólo había pensado que tal vez ella no estaba preparada aún para enfrentarse de nuevo a un caso que tuviera que ver con demonios, Dean tenía muy presente el incidente de Ashley con uno de ellos y comprendía los motivos que le hacían estar reticente a cualquier contacto con esa clase de seres, por ello había querido restarle importancia a su compañía con aquel comentario.

Pero la chica se lo había tomado a pecho. Dean lo notó cuando la expresión de Ashley se volvió fría y distante de nuevo.

-Claro, se me olvidaba de con quién estoy hablando... Dean Winchester, el perfecto cazador.

-Ash, me has malinterpretado. -se defendió el aludido. -No quería decir eso.

-Pues es lo que has dicho. -espetó furiosa. -Si no quieres tenerme por aquí sólo has de decirlo.

Dean negó con la cabeza en un gesto cansado. Era imposible tratar de razonar con ella cuando se cerraba en banda.

-¿Sabes? No entiendo porque te cabreas. Además, lo que acabas de decir no tiene ningún sentido. Recuerda que fuiste tú la que quiso esto. -habló alzando la voz, perdiendo ligeramente la paciencia. -¿Quieres venir? Ven. ¿Quieres quedarte? Quédate. Pero aclárate de una maldita vez porque me da la sensación de que no sabes lo que quieres.

Ashley contuvó la respiración mientras bajaba su cabeza. Sabía lo que quería pero no podía simplemente tomarlo, las cosas eran más complicadas que todo eso. Mientras tanto, Dean la miró como esperando algo de ella, un movimiento, un gesto, una palabra, pero la rubia siguió sin moverse un ápice y él terminó por abandonar el garaje dejándola atrás.


	14. Frenesí

**_Winfield, Kansas._**

Dos supuestos agentes del FBI investigaban el aparente suicidio que había tenido lugar en la Holy Grace Church. El sacerdote Peterson, un hombre entrado en sus sesenta años y con el cabello completamente teñido por las canas, los guiaba amablemente a través de la nave central mientras detallaba la muerte de uno de sus feligreses.

-Fue un suicidio. Yo mismo lo vi. -suspiró el pastor, deteniéndose frente al altar. -Ahí es dónde Jeff lo hizo. Era la primera vez que lo veía en semanas. Solía venir todos los domingos pero dejo de hacerlo.

-¿Cuándo fue eso? -preguntó Sam.

-Hace como dos meses. -respondió Peterson, haciendo memoria. -Al mismo tiempo que todo lo demás empezó a cambiar.

-¿Cambiar cómo?

-Digamos que este solía ser un pueblo del que podías estar orgulloso. La gente se preocupaba por los demás. La comunidad era una piña. -sonrió nostálgico el hombre. -Jeff era un voluntario de la iglesia. Y de la noche a la mañana se convirtió en otro hombre. Era como si estuviera…

-¿Poseído? -expuso Dean, dirigiéndose al sacerdote por primera vez.

-Podría decirse de esa manera. -asintió Peterson. -Empezó a apostar todo su dinero, le era infiel a su esposa, destruyó su negocio… Sí, cómo si algo le hubiera cambiado.

-Padre, ¿conocía usted al hombre que mató al árbitro con un bate de baseball? -volvió a interrogar el más alto de los hermanos.

El sacerdote asintió con un golpe de cabeza.

-David Jenkins. Era un buen hombre pero su personalidad también cambió radicalmente, así como lo hizo la de Jeff.

-¿Sabe si les unía algún tipo de relación? ¿Tenían algo en común?

-No. -murmuró el hombre, pensativo. -Bueno, eran vecinos. Somos un pueblo pequeño y todos nos conocemos pero que yo sepa no eran amigos aunque tampoco se llevaban mal. Todo lo que se me ocurre es que ambos empezaron a ser asiduos a un nuevo bar: El Liberalia, abierto hace un par de meses.

Sam y Dean intercambiaron una mirada llena de afinidad, habían pensado lo mismo, tenían una nueva pista que seguir.

-Gracias, Padre, le agradecemos su tiempo. -se despidió Dean. Peterson se retiró y los hermanos dirigieron sus pasos fuera de la iglesia. -Creo que está claro que lidiamos con un demonio.

-No estoy tan seguro Dean. Es decir, ¿por qué un demonio se volaría la cabeza?

-¿Por diversión? Coge un hombre bueno y lo convierte en basura. Destroza su vida y la de los de su alrededor y luego boom.

-No sé. Lo que está claro es que hace dos meses se abre un nuevo bar y este pueblo se convierte en mini Las Vegas. -dijo Sam, subiéndose a bordo del coche. -Creo que no es una coincidencia. Pase lo que pase puede que encontremos allí las respuestas.

-Al Liberalia entonces.

El ruidoso motor del Impala estacionó frente a un llamativo edificio de ladrillos dónde el letrero dorado del bar resaltaba en una elegante caligrafía compartiendo protagonismo con la hiedra que escalaba por la pared. El interior del local apenas podía ser adivinado desde la calle, unas tupidas cortinas de terciopelo carmesí cubrían el gran ventanal. Y en la entrada, dos majestuosas columnas de estilo jónico escoltaban la doble puerta.

Los chicos cruzaron el umbral y se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver el animado ambiente que se respiraba en el interior. Las mesas estaban abarrotadas, al igual que la barra del bar, y el alcohol se servía como si de agua se tratase mientras una suave melodía inundaba el ambiente.

-Pensé que habías dicho que era un pueblo industrial aburrido. -comentó Dean, fijándose en todo aquel gentío y, en especial, en las hermosas camareras, las cuales vestían de negro riguroso y portaban diademas de hiedra y vid.

-Lo es. -confirmó Sam, abrumado. -Por lo menos eso se suponía.

El mayor de los Winchester hizo una divertida mueca con su boca y se frotó las manos.

-¿A qué estamos esperando? Investiguemos. -dijo, siguiendo a una menuda chica pelirroja que acababa de sonreírle.

Sam negó con la cabeza y caminó hacia la barra, tomando asiento en uno de los pocos taburetes libres que quedaban. Tras ésta, una chica de estatura media, cabello corto y negro como el carbón, ojos a juego con su pelo, y labios carnosos, servía copas de vino a un grupo de hombres.

El cazador observó sus movimientos con interés. Cómo todas las camareras del lugar, vestía totalmente de negro. Llevaba una minifalda de cuero y una blusa semitransparente que dejaba entrever su fino sostén. Tenía un cuerpo atlético, y unas largas y torneadas piernas bronceadas que podían ser la perdición de cualquier hombre. Y Sam lo era.

-Invita la casa. -le sonrió la chica, deslizando una copa de vino sobre la barra al notar la mirada de él sobre su persona.

Sam se revolvió incómodo sobre su asiento al verse sorprendido mirándola de aquel modo.

-Gracias. -carraspeó. -PERO estoy de servicio. Soy el agente Smith. FBI.

-No te ofendas pero no pareces un agente de la ley. -rió suavemente ella, ladeando la cabeza. -Sino más bien el TIPO de chico que se mete en problemas… ¿Me equivocó señor Smith? -agregó con algo de retintín en su voz, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus rojizos labios. -Soy Shirley.

-Sam.

-¿Ves? Eso sí que es verdad. -Shirley volvió a deslizar la copa más cerca del chico. -Vamos, no estás de servicio. Y ESTE vino merece la pena.

Sam sonrió y finalmente aceptó el trago. El líquido descendió por su garganta dejando a su paso un agradable sabor afrutado. No había probado muchos vinos en su vida, su presupuesto no le permitía gastarse el dinero en bebidas más allá de cervezas o el whiskey barato de su hermano, pero aquel néctar le resultó delicioso.

-Increíble.

-Te lo dije. -canturreó Shirley. -El vino del señor Bacon es el mejor que probarás. -Sam la miró confuso. -Es el dueño de todo esto. -aclaró la chica, contemplando a su alrededor. -Además de un excelente vinicultor… Aunque algo me dice que no has venido HASTA aquí por el vino, ¿verdad?

-Lo cierto es que no.

-Está bien, dispara. -invitó la joven, descansando sus codos sobre la barra mientras sus oscuros ojos se clavaban en los de Sam. -Tal vez PUEDA ayudarte en algo.

-¿Conocías a Jeff Moore y David Jenkins? -preguntó sin rodeos el cazador.

-Sí. -asintió ella. -Solían acudir a todas las fiestas de gala.

-¿Fiestas de gala?

-Cada viernes ofrecemos una elegante fiesta para celebrar el inicio del fin de semana. Suelen asistir nuestros clientes más fieles, sobre todo aquellos que necesitan liberar tensiones. Jeff y David no se perdían una hasta que pasó lo que pasó… -finalizó apenada.

-En esas fiestas, ¿hubo algo fuera de lo normal? ¿Algo qué te llamará la atención?

La chica entrecerró su vista, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Algo como qué?

-Olores extraños, luces que parpadean sin explicación alguna, puntos fríos…

-Eres un cazador. -murmuró Shirley, inclinándose más cerca de él para evitar que los oídos curiosos pudiesen captar algo de la conversación.

Sam asintió con un simple movimiento de cabeza.

-¿Tú también?

-¿Yo? -preguntó la morena, señalándose con el dedo. -No, no lo soy. Pero me he cruzado con algunos por el camino así que se un par de cosas. -Sam le sonrió levemente. -Y no he observado nada extraño. Ni azufre, ni ectoplasma… Si estás pensando que lo de Jeff y David es cosa de posesión demoníaca o espiritual no es así. Lo único que les poseyó fue la locura.

El cazador la evaluó con la mirada, la chica parecía estar bastante segura de sus palabras pero seguía siendo una gran casualidad que dos hombres perfectamente cuerdos y de comportamiento ejemplar se volvieran locos a raíz de la apertura de aquel bar.

De pronto el estridente sonido de una de las mesas al volcarse le hizo desviar la atención de los ojos de Shirley.

Dean forcejeaba, al otro lado del local, con un hombre que había intentado disparar a otro. El agresor parecía estar fuera de sí y a Dean le estaba resultando difícil controlarlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces Sam corrió a socorrer a su hermanos mas cuando estuvo tras el culpable éste logró golpearle con la culata del arma en la cara y lo desestabilizó. Fue entonces cuando el mayor de los Winchester pudo hacerse finalmente con la situación y placó al hombre tirándose encima de él.

Sam se recuperó del golpe y se arrodilló junto a su hermano para ayudarlo. Disimuladamente el más joven de los cazadores sacó una petaca con agua bendita y roció al agresor con ella. Para su sorpresa nada sucedió. El hombre no era un demonio.

Minutos más tarde Sam y Dean, sentados junto a la barra del bar, observaban cómo dos agentes de policía lo escoltaban fuera del lugar esposado.

-Entonces, ¿qué? -bufó Dean. -¿La gente de aquí esta poseída o no?

-No lo sé. -respondió Sam. -Aunque ese hombre no lo estaba, no reaccionó al agua bendita. Tal vez sólo sea lo que se ve, Dean. Un pueblo lleno de patanes.

-Sí, tal vez. -asintió el mayor, no muy convencido. -Pero ¿por qué el epicentro es este maldito bar?

-Hey. -interrumpió Shirley la conversación, rodeando la barra con una pequeña toalla en la mano. -Habéis estado genial. No quiero pensar en lo que hubiera ocurrido si no llegáis a estar aquí.

-Lo sabemos. Somos impresionantes. -se jactó Dean, mirándola fijamente.

La joven camarera no captó su coqueta mirada pues tenía puesta toda su atención en el menor de los Winchester.

-Tú te has llevado la peor parte, Sam. -dijo, observando la ceja partida del cazador.

-No tiene impor… -pero antes de que el aludido pudiese responder, Shirley había elevado una de sus manos y le secaba con cuidado la sangre. -Gracias.

-No hay de qué. -le sonrió ampliamente. -Ven. Acompáñame. -agregó, tomándole la mano con valentía. -Tenemos un botiquín en los servicios. Te curaré esa brecha.

-Sí, yo esperaré aquí… -murmuró Dean, rodando los ojos.

Sam entró en el cuarto de baño, apoyándose de espaldas en el lavamanos.

Shirley, por su parte, sacó de su falda una pequeña llave para abrir el botiquín que se encontraba al lado de la puerta y cogió algo de algodón, alcohol, antiséptico y finalmente unos puntos adhesivos. Mientras, el cazador se sorprendió al volver a perderse en aquel cuerpo. No podía evitar devorarla con la mirada. Había algo en ella que le atraía en demasía.

La chica se giró, acercándose hacia él lentamente y posicionándose entre sus piernas para poder tener un mejor acceso a la herida. A pesar de que la chica no era bajita, y de que portaba altos tacones, la altura del cazador hacía complicada la cura. Dándose cuenta del detalle Sam deslizó sus piernas un poco más, dedicándole una amable sonrisa.

-Así mejor. -le correspondió de forma cómplice Shirley, al mismo tiempo que empapaba el algodón en alcohol.

La morena depositó con suaves toques el algodoncito sobre la ceja del chico, soplando levemente sobre la piel del cazador para evitar que el alcohol escociera demasiado.

Sam sintió el dulce aliento de Shirley a escasos centímetros de su boca y el vello de la nuca se le erizó. Deseaba probar aquellos carnoso labios.

Tragó saliva con dificultad mientras sentía que su pulso se aceleraba. La mano de la camarera volvió a posarse sobre su cara para pegar los puntos adhesivos y fue entonces cuando reparó en el pequeño tatuaje que portaba en la muñeca.

-Hic et nunc.-leyó en un susurro, tomándola por el brazo.

Shirley se perdió en sus ojos, sonrojándose ligeramente.

-Es latín. -balbuceó, sintiendo que sus latidos se aceleraban debido a la proximidad de sus rostros. -Significa…

-Aquí y ahora. -le cortó el cazador.

-Exacto.

Sin más Sam se lanzó a besarla, pillándola desprevenida. Besó su boca con suavidad, disfrutando lentamente del dulce sabor de sus labios hasta que sintió cómo una de las manos de Shirley se deslizaba por su pecho. En ese momento se separó sutilmente, rompiendo el roce de sus labios para fijarse en los oscuros ojos de la chica, evaluando su reacción, cómo pidiendo permiso.

Shirley se limitó a sonreír antes de morderse el labio, provocativamente. Entusiasmado por su respuesta, Sam volvió a atacar su boca esta vez con un beso más hambriento y apasionado, abandonándose a los impulsos más básicos de su naturaleza.

Las fuertes manos del cazador se aferraron con fuerza a la cadera de la chica de tal manera que ésta estuvo segura que se encontraría moratones en ella al día siguiente. Pero no le importó, las posibles marcas no serían más que un perfecto recuerdo del mar de sensaciones que ahora inundaba su interior.

Shirley pegó un pequeño saltito y rodeó sus piernas en la cintura de Sam, acomodándose en su regazo y notando la excitación del cazador a través de la tela tejana de sus pantalones. Un pequeño gemido escapó de sus labios cuando Sam, que la mantenía sujeta por las nalgas, intercambió posiciones sin abandonar sus labios, dejándola sobre el lavamanos de aquel estrecho cuarto de baño.

Sam descendió un reguero de húmedos besos por el cuello de la chica. Ella le sujetaba con fuerza por el pelo, manteniéndolo lo más cerca posible de su persona. Un segundo gemido, emitido por Shirley, inundó la habitación cuando el chico deslizó una de sus manos bajo la falda, dibujando a su a paso pequeños círculos sobre el muslo de la morena mientras se encaminaba hacía su feminidad.

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió de par en par haciendo que ambos se separaran con brusquedad. Sofocados y con sus respiraciones agitadas dirigieron su mirada al intruso que acababa de interrumpirlos.

-¡Wow! -exclamó Dean, sin poder ocultar la sorpresa de su rostro. -Lo siento. No sabía que… -se excusó, torpemente. -¿Sabéis? Mejor me voy y seguís a lo vuestro. ¿Eh, Sammy? -le sonrió a su hermano. -En fin, lo dicho, estaré en el coche. Adiós.

El mayor de los Winchester salió apresuradamente del bar, intentando sacudir de su mente las imágenes de su hermanito montándoselo con la camarera.

Se sentó en el interior del Impala y se rascó la nuca, teniendo la sensación de que algo extraño pasaba en aquel lugar por mucho que no hubieran encontrado nada. Miró su móvil, que descansaba sobre el salpicadero del coche, y sin pensárselo demasiado llamó a la única persona que estuvo seguro que podría arrojar algo de luz sobre el caso.

-¿Dean?

-Hola Ash. -sonrió al escuchar la voz la chica al otro lado del teléfono. -Estaba equivocado. Creo que tal vez no podamos arreglárnoslas tan bien sin ti como te dije.

-Te escucho, Winchester.

Dean pasó a relatarle todo lo que habían descubierto pero Ashley tampoco fue capaz de encontrar algo que señalará que ocurría algo sobrenatural en aquel pueblo.

-No lo sé, Dean. Por lo que me cuentas podría tratarse simplemente de un suicidio y de dos locos más. -simplificó la cazadora. -Si no se trata ni de demonios ni espíritus estoy igual de perdida que vosotros… ¿Qué opina Sam?

-¿Sam? -se carcajeó Dean. -Lo mismo que tú. Pero su opinión no cuenta porque él tampoco es el de siempre.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-A que lo acabo de pillar magreándose con la camarera del bar en un baño público.

-¿Y…?

-¿Y…? -repitió, sarcásticamente el chico. -Pues que no es propio de él, Ash. Sammy no es así de impulsivo.

-Dean, él también tiene derecho a divertirse. -rió Ashley. -Sam es un hombre atractivo e inteligente. Déjalo disfrutar y no le busques los tres pies al gato. No siempre vas a ser tú el que te lleves a la chica, asúmelo.

-No se trata de eso, te digo que aquí sucede algo. -habló, molesto. -Está noche hay una estúpida fiesta de gala. Vendré a echar otro vistazo. ¿Podrías hacerme el favor de recabar algo de información?

-Está bien, ¿qué te parece si busco en los archivos de los Hombres de Letras algo que tenga que ver con hermanos menores que ligan con chicas en los bares? -bromeó la rubia.

-No tiene gracia.

-¡Vamos, Dean! Sí que la tiene.

**_6 horas más tarde…_**

Un flamante Charger del 69' recorría las calles de Winfield. En su interior Ashley, vestida con un impresionante vestido largo de color champán, conducía hasta el bar Liberalia. La chica había alquilado una habitación en el Motel Econo Lodge y se había gastado casi tres cientos dólares en aquel hermoso vestido para poder acudir a la fiesta a la cual el cazador había hecho mención.

La seguridad que había mostrado Dean al hablar por teléfono sobre que allí pasaba algo le había hecho conducir durante las últimas horas para cerciorarse de que todo era normal en aquel pequeño pueblo.

El vehículo se detuvo frente al local y la chica descendió de éste enfrentándose a la fría noche. Se dirigió con paso seguro hacía la entrada pero un portero detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo a punto de cruzar la puerta.

-Disculpe señorita. Necesito ver su invitación. -pidió el hombre.

Ashley se atusó el pelo coquetamente.

-¿No puedes hacer una excepción? -le sonrió con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Lo siento. Las reglas son claras nadie entra si invitación.

La chica suspiró dándose por vencida, debería buscar otra manera de colarse en aquella fiesta, giró sobre sus talones justo a tiempo de escuchar una segunda voz masculina.

-Siempre se pueden hacer excepciones. -habló un hombre apuesto, de unos cincuenta años, y con el pelo castaño aunque con algunas canas. -Y más con una mujer tan hermosa como ella. -agregó, fijando sus ojos color miel en los celestes de la rubia que había vuelto a girarse.

-Mis disculpas señor Bacon. -agachó la cabeza el portero.

-Dime querida, ¿cuál es tu nombre? -preguntó el hombre, tendiéndole la mano.

-Ashley. -le correspondió la chica.

-Richard Bacon. -se presentó, con una amable sonrisa. -Por favor, acompáñame dentro hace una noche demasiado fría. -la chica asintió, devolviéndole la sonrisa y entró de su brazo. -Así que, ¿qué te trae por una de mis fiestas?

-He venido por un amigo. -respondió Ashley, fijándose en la increíble decoración de aquel lugar. Varias columnas de estilo jónico envolvían la sala mientras por éstas, enredaderas de vid y hiedra trepaban hacia el techo. Las mesas se encontraban elegantemente cubiertas con manteles de terciopelo rojo a juego con las cortinas y varias fuentes de vino reinaban sobre ellas.

-¿Por un amigo especial? -preguntó Bacon.

Ashley, que había creído sonrojarse negó con la cabeza.

-Es una fiesta de gala.

-Cierto, pero una mujer como tú hubiera logrado entrar con un simple harapo. -rió el hombre, guiándola a través de la muchedumbre. -A tú lado soy un viejo, lo que me hace el más sabio de los dos. -le guiñó, cómplice. -Hace medio segundo que hemos entrado y tus ojos ya han recorrido el lugar dos veces buscando con ansiedad a ese _amigo_ tuyo. Lo que me hace creer que es algo más que eso.

-¿Es usted siempre tan entrometido? -bromeó la rubia, tratando de desviar el tema de conversación.

-Lo soy cuando veo que hay gente que no se deja llevar. -asintió Bacon. -La vida es demasiado corta como para no disfrutar de ella. Debemos dejar que esto nos guie. -dijo, posando su mano sobre el pecho. -Y también esto. -agregó, señalado esta vez a su estómago.

-¿Qué me dice de las consecuencias de esos actos señor Bacon? -inquirió Ashley, alzando las cejas. -¿No es algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos?

El hombre ladeó su cabeza y soltó un suspiró mientras cogía dos copas de vino. Le tendió una a la chica y ésta la cogió con gusto pero no se la llevó a los labios.

-Algo que hace brillar tus ojos de ese modo no puede estar mal. -se limitó a responder alzando su copa. -_Carpe Diem._

-_Carpe Diem_. -repitió la chica brindando con Bacon y tomando un sorbo de la copa.

-Espero que disfrutes de la velada, Ashley. Y que encuentres al afortunado.

El hombre se perdió entre la multitud justo en el momento que Ashley atisbó a Dean en el otro extremo de la sala, completamente ajeno a su presencia. El cazador parecía algo incómodo, sus dedos aflojaron la pajarita que se había visto obligado a ponerse para entrar en aquel lugar mientras la rubia entreabrió ligeramente sus labios, fijando su completa atención en él, hacía poco que había admitido lo mucho que disfrutaba observándolo sin ser vista.

Tomó un largo trago de su copa y decidió enterrar a su conciencia por una noche, permitiendo que sus sentimientos por Dean tomaran el control, después de todo, y tal y cómo le había hecho ver Bacon, algo que se sentía tan bien no podía estar mal. Con la sonrisa plantada en sus labios emprendió la marcha hacía él.

Entonces los ojos del cazador finalmente repararon su atención en ella, recorriéndola de pies a cabeza.

Dean se quedó inmóvil, creyendo estar soñando al verla al otro lado del salón vestida con aquel impresionante y ajustado vestido dorado que destacaba sus perfectas curvas. Había visto a muchas mujeres hermosas a lo largo de su vida pero ella, ella no podía compararse a ninguna otra. Se fijó en su cabello rubio ligeramente ondulado que caía en cascada sobre sus hombros, en aquellos jugosos labios, teñidos de un intenso tono carmesí, que se moría por volver a saborear, y por último, en sus ojos.

Verde y azul volvieron a encontrarse. Una mirada. Eso era todo lo que necesitaban para sentir crecer aquella conexión especial entre ambos. Podrían haberse pasado toda la noche así, perdidos en los ojos del otro, porque no había lugar más reconfortante que aquel.

Ashley sentía arder cada centímetro de su piel consumida por las llamas y el deseo que desprendía la mirada del cazador. Sus piernas temblaron levemente a medida que avanzaba hacía él, era increíble el efecto que Dean podía tener sobre ella sin siquiera rozarle.

Finalmente, la rubia se detuvo frente al chico con una tímida sonrisa dibujada en sus labios.

-Bonita fiesta. -comentó, ampliando su sonrisa. Pero Dean no le respondió, seguía estando atónito ante aquella visión. -¿Qué pasa Winchester? ¿Nunca has visto a una mujer en un vestido de gala?

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? -logró articular finalmente el aludido completamente confuso.

-Y yo que pensaba que te alegrarías de verme… -respondió Ashley, fingiendo un mohín.

-No he dicho que no lo haga. -le dijo Dean, pegándole un nuevo vistazo de arriba a abajo. Una coqueta sonrisa cruzó su rostro.

-Estoy aquí arriba, Dean. -le reprendió la chica chasqueando sus dedos para llamar su atención.

El cazador volvió a dirigir su mirada a los azules ojos de Ashley.

-¿Por qué has conducido cuatro horas si crees que no hay caso?

-Porque tú crees que lo hay. Así que aquí estoy, he venido a ayudarte.

Dean se sorprendió gratamente ante aquellas palabras. Era la primera vez que la rubia lo apoyaba abiertamente en algo, normalmente siempre le llevaba la contraria en todo.

-Agradezco tu gesto pero parece que Sam y tú teníais razón… -confesó el cazador, con pesadez. -Sigo sin encontrar nada.

-¿Nada de nada? -inquirió la chica. Él negó con la cabeza. -¿Y Sam? ¿Dónde está?

-Con Shirley, la camarera. Se fueron hace unos minutos al motel. Con lo que encima esta noche me tocará dormir en el Impala. -agregó visiblemente malhumorado. Ashley rió con ganas. -No me hace gracia.

-Lo siento. Es sólo que me pregunto cuántas veces habrá tenido que hacer Sam lo mismo.

-_Touché_. -le concedió Dean. -Pero ese no es el tema. Mañana tendré un horrible dolor de espalda.

-Vale. -trató de ahogar la risa la rubia. -Tal vez no pueda ayudar con el caso pero creo que puedo ofrecerte un sitio dónde dormir más cómodo que el coche. Hay una gran cama doble en la habitación dónde me hospedo.

-¿Me estás ofreciendo dormir contigo? ¿En la misma cama?

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Dean Winchester se ha vuelto tímido de repente? Además no es como si no hubiéramos dormido juntos antes.

-No, pero me pediste que mantuviéramos las distancias…

-Olvídate de eso. -le cortó Ashley. -Sé lo que quiero.

Y Dean supo que no mentía, pudo leer la rendición en los ojos azules de la rubia. Ahora sí, ella estaba moviendo ficha. Y por primera vez, estuvo seguro de estar en la misma página que la chica.

Ashley deslizó sus manos por el cuello del cazador y le agarró fuertemente por la solapa del esmoquin, atrayéndole hacía ella. Sus labios colisionaron e inmediatamente empezaron a fusionarse en un ritmo perfecto, como si hubieran hecho aquello miles de veces antes, cómo si sus bocas estuvieran hechas específicamente para besarse.

El mundo dejó de existir a su alrededor. El deseo quemaba entre ellos, con frenesí, imposible de ignorar, y de repente ya no pensaban. El beso se tornó desesperado, sus lenguas ansiosas por tomar el control, sus respiraciones agitadas.

Fue Dean quién separó sus labios retomando la compostura y aprisionando a Ashley contra la primera columna que encontró. La chica lo miró expectante, sin saber muy bien lo que sucedería a continuación.

Dean se inclinó contra su cuello para depositar un suave beso en su sensible piel y ella no pudo hacer otra cosa que ladear su cabeza para darle un mayor acceso. El cazador sonrió al verla tan receptiva, el cuerpo de Ashley vibraba bajo su tacto. Con la punta de la lengua recorrió la suave piel de su cuello hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja.

Y la rubia no lo aguantó más, tuvo que fruncir sus labios para ahogar el gemido que amenazaba con salir del fondo de las profundidades de su garganta.

-Salgamos de aquí. -gruñó Dean, contra su oído, tomándola de la mano.


	15. Éxtasis

Las manos de Ashley y Dean volvieron a unirse cuando la chica lo cogió para guiarle apresuradamente hasta su habitación. El parking del motel estaba pobremente iluminado lo que provocó que la rubia tuviera problemas para encontrar la cerradura, además, que el cazador estuviera tras ella, rodeándola por la cintura, mientras apretaba su cuerpo contra el suyo no hacía la tarea más sencilla.

Dean sonrió al ser testigo de la torpeza que ocasionaba en la chica y empezó a acariciarle el cuello con sus labios y nariz, embriagándose de su dulce aroma. Ashley lanzó un suspiró al aire justo antes de cerrar los ojos, sintiendo sus piernas temblar ante aquel roce.

-Dean… -murmuró, casi inaudiblemente. Entonces, la mano del aludido se alargó hasta la suya, que aún trataba de atinar con la cerradura, y logró girar la llave para abrir la puerta.

Ashley se dio la vuelta, tomando el rostro de él y volvió a unir sus labios contra los suyos de forma pasional, desesperada. Dean la empujó hasta el interior de la habitación, cerrando la puerta con el pie, mientras sus expertas manos acariciaban cada centímetro expuesto de su piel.

Sus cuerpos, consumidos por la pasión, se entendían a la perfección y la ropa pronto les empezó a resultar un incordio. La chica deslizó sus dedos hasta los hombros de Dean y tiró fuertemente de su americana, despojándolo de ella, mientras continuaba besándolo salvajemente.

La camisa del cazador fue lo siguiente que cayó al suelo, y sólo entonces, Ashley rompió el beso para deleitarse ante aquella visión. No era la primera vez que lo veía con el pecho descubierto pero si la primera vez que podía disfrutar de su tacto. Sus yemas recorrieron los marcados músculos de su torso, dibujando círculos en su piel, hasta que fue su boca la que ocupó esta tarea mientras su mano iba descendiendo tentativamente hasta su abultada bragueta.

Dean cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire, al notar cómo Ashley lograba desabrocharle el cinturón y le bajaba la cremallera del pantalón. La mano de la chica se coló dentro de su bóxer, moviéndose deliberadamente, y no pudo reprimir que un sonido gutural escapara del fondo de su garganta.

Y esta vez fue ella la que sonrió con satisfacción al ver y sentir la excitación del cazador. Una leve risita escapó de sus labios y Dean abrió los ojos para clavarlos de nuevo en ella.

-¿Sabes? -susurró el cazador, con voz ronca, tomándola por el trasero y pegándola aún más a su cuerpo. -No es justo que tú aún sigas vestida.

-Eso tiene fácil solución. -respondió Ashley, apartando el cabello que caía tras su espalda hacía un lado de modo que la cremallera de su vestido quedó al descubierto.

El chico la bajó con tanto ímpetu que a mitad de camino se quedó con el cierre en la mano, maldiciendo por lo bajo. La rubia sonrió contra su pecho al percibir su desesperación.

-Rompe el maldito vestido, Dean. -le ordenó. El rasgado de la tela sobre su espalda la hizo temblar en anticipación. El vestido se deslizó rápidamente hasta sus pies dejando al descubierto sus pechos y unas braguitas negras de encaje que pronto desaparecerían.

Dean atacó su cuello y Ashley levantó una de sus piernas para rodearlo por la cintura. Él la alzó, cogiéndola por las nalgas, acariciándola más íntimamente a través de la delicada tela de su ropa interior, al tiempo que sus besos empezaban a descender hasta uno de sus pechos mientras la dirigía hasta la cama. A Dean no le costó mucho descubrir aquellos puntos exactos en los que la rubia perdía la cabeza así que explotó aquella nueva información llevándola cada vez más alto con sus simples besos y caricias.

Ambos cayeron sobre la cama, uniendo sus frentes mientras sus agitadas respiraciones se mezclaban en una sola y sus últimas prendas de ropa desaparecían de sus cuerpos dejándolos completamente expuestos el uno frente al otro. Sus miradas volvieron a conectar antes de que Dean, encima de ella, se perdiera sobre su piel, dejando un reguero de besos y deteniéndose en las marcas del vientre de la chica.

Ashley se sintió, de pronto, ligeramente incómoda y avergonzada, y trató de ocultar sus cicatrices con las manos. No era la primera vez que Dean las veía, y no le había importado antes, pero ahora era diferente. El cazador notó su ansiedad y la detuvo, sujetándola por las muñecas, mientras alzaba su cabeza para mirarle de nuevo a los ojos.

-Eres preciosa. -se limitó a susurrarle.

Acto seguido la boca de Dean volvió a centrarse en su vientre, concretamente, sobre dichas marcas, las cuales le recordaban lo que había sufrido la chica en el pasado, tratando de borrar con sus labios cada una de ellas. Quería que, en su lugar, cada vez que Ashley se mirara al espejo, se vistiera o se duchara fuera capaz de recordar su toque por todos lados. Y que toda la tortura que tuviera en mente fuera el roce de su lengua haciéndose de rogar camino a su centro.

Ashley se estremeció al sentir los labios de Dean recorriendo sus muslos, dejando lo mejor para el final, mientras jugaba con sus dedos en su punto más sensible ocasionando que ésta se agitara y gimiera bajo su control. El cazador se permitió alzar un poco la cabeza para verla retorcerse sobre las sábanas debido a la cantidad de placer que estaba experimentando.

-Dean, por favor… -suplicó Ashley, al sentir que él se había detenido.

-Por favor, ¿qué? -preguntó en tono juguetón.

-No pares.

Con una sonrisita de suficiencia y más que excitado, Dean regresó a su tarea, está vez usando sus dedos y lengua al mismo tiempo, dándole lo que ella más ansiaba y provocando que pronto Ashley estallará.

La rubia enterró ambas manos en el cabello del ojiverde mientras gritaba su nombre, una y otra vez. Y Dean no pudo contenerse más, él también necesitaba sentirla, en un rápido movimiento, se incorporó y atacó la boca de la chica con desenfreno mientras entraba en ella, sintiendo su calidez.

-Me vuelves loco. -reconoció contra sus labios. Ashley, en respuesta, se abrazó fuertemente a su espalda, clavando sus uñas en su piel, al mismo tiempo que Dean aceleraba el ritmo de sus embestidas.

La chica notaba como la energía de todo su cuerpo se acumulaba allí dónde ambos se convertían en uno solo. Sabiendo que su segundo orgasmo no tardaría en llegar, arqueó su espalda, para que la unión de sus cuerpos fuera aún mayor si cabía, y fue automático. Los gemidos de placer volvieron a escapar de su garganta al sentir aquella placentera electricidad que recorría todo su cuerpo.

Dean no necesitó más que eso para dejar de contenerse e ir justo detrás, ralentizando sus movimientos. Soltando un leve gruñido se desvaneció sobre ella, enterrando la cara en su dorado cabello mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

-¿Por qué hemos tardado tanto en llegar a esto? -rió ligeramente Ashley, apoyada en su pecho, tras unos minutos en los que habían recuperado el ritmo corriente de sus respiraciones.

-Por tu culpa. -respondió Dean, divertido. -Si hubiera dependido solamente de mí, te habría mostrado mis habilidades mucho antes.

-Tus habilidades, ¿eh? -volvió a reír ella, elevando la cabeza para clavar su mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban con luz propia. -Dime, Winchester. ¿Está entre ellas la posibilidad de un segundo asalto ahora? -preguntó sugerentemente, repasando con los dedos el tatuaje del cazador sobre su pecho.

-Dímelo tú. -le sonrió Dean, que haciendo alarde de su fuerza la aprisionó de nuevo bajo su cuerpo.

Ella le sujetó por el rostro con ambas manos y lo atrajo a sus labios para compartir un intenso beso. Rodeándolo con una de sus piernas, cogió impulso y logró intercambiar posiciones de modo que quedo acomodada sobre él.

Ashley rompió el beso para mirarle con una sonrisita triunfal mientras Dean la observaba incrédulo, no se había dado ni cuenta de cuando la chica había hecho aquel movimiento.

-¿Cómo has… -empezó a formular el cazador pero ella le calló posando un dedo sobre sus labios.

-No eres al único al que le gusta estar al mando. -le respondió Ashley, antes de inclinarse a besar y mordisquear suavemente su cuello. -Además, yo también tengo mis habilidades…

**_A la mañana siguiente…_**

El suave roce de una mano en su espalda terminó por despertar a la chica que descansaba sobre el pecho desnudo de Dean. La fina sábana les cubría hasta la altura de la cintura mientras sus piernas se entrelazaban, una encima de la otra.

Ashley dejó escapar un leve suspiro de entre sus labios mientras su piel se erizaba por el contacto de aquellos dedos sobre su columna. Sintió como una pequeña corriente de aire removía algunos de sus mechones de cabello para luego convertirse en un susurro que la hizo sonreír tontamente.

-Buenos días. -murmuró Dean contra su pelo. -¿Cómo has dormido?

Ashley apoyó su barbilla sobre su pecho para mirarle.

-Pero si apenas me has dejado dormir. -le sonrió.

-No has tenido queja… -le devolvió Dean la sonrisa.

-No, no la he tenido. -coincidió ella, golpeteando cariñosamente su hombro antes de incorporarse sobre la cama. Ashley observó la hora en el reloj de la mesilla. -Deberíamos levantarnos.

-No veo por qué. -habló él, agarrándola por la cintura. -No tenemos nada mejor que hacer. No hay caso en este pueblo, así que podríamos pasarnos todo el día en la cama…

-No podemos seguir así todo el día, Dean.

-Pruébame. -le susurró el cazador contra su oído.

Ashley se giró hacia él mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Me muero de hambre. -le anunció haciendo un puchero. -Podríamos ir a por algo de tarta…

-Eres una tramposa. -le sonrió Dean, haciéndose a un lado para dejarle vía libre.

Ashley le dio un fugaz beso sobre los labios y se levantó, dirigiéndose hacia el cuarto de baño, mientras él se la quedó mirando con la sonrisa plantada en su cara.

Minutos más tarde la rubia volvió a aparecer en el dormitorio para encontrarse a un Dean tumbado sobre la cama y vestido simplemente con los pantalones del esmoquin.

-¿Piensas ir así a desayunar? -preguntó Ashley, con una mirada inquisitiva.

-No tengo nada más que ponerme. Hiciste saltar todos los botones de mi camisa. Supongo que estamos en paz por lo de tu vestido... -le respondió Dean, giñándole.

La chica observó la prenda de ropa dorada que descansaba en el suelo y se agachó para recogerla, suspirando al observar el rasgado en su espalda, había invertido casi 300 dólares en aquel elegante vestido que sólo le había durado puesto un par de horas.

-Es una lástima. -lamentó antes de volver a dejarlo, esta vez , sobre la cama. -Me gustaba realmente.

-A mi también. Aunque te prefiero desnuda. -confesó Dean, con una sonrisilla torcida. Ashley rodó los ojos y se dirigió hasta su bolsa para lanzarle una camiseta negra de manga corta. -¡Eh, esto es mío! -se sorprendió el chico al reconocer la prenda. -¿Acaso te dedicas a robarme la ropa?

-Me la prestaste tú, idiota. -contestó Ashley, cruzándose de brazos. -En Jackson, ¿te acuerdas?

Dean hizo memoria, era la camiseta con la que había vestido a Ashley tras su noche de borrachera. Con una sonrisa se levantó de la cama y se la puso.

-Y las has guardado todo este tiempo. -pronunció, acercándose lentamente hasta la chica. Ashley bajó su vista al verse descubierta de aquel modo y él rió ligeramente sujetándola por la barbilla. -¿Has dormido con ella?

-Dean. -murmuró ella, sonrojándose y maldiciéndose por ello. No le gustaba tener tan poco control sobre sí misma y eso, exactamente, era lo que él le provocaba.

-¿Eso es un sí? -preguntó de nuevo Dean, inclinándose hasta rozar sus labios con los de Ashley.

-Puede… -le concedió ella antes de besarle, notando como la boca de él se curvaba en una sonrisa.

Un par de golpes secos sobre la puerta de la entrada les hicieron separarse.

-¿Esperas a alguien? -le preguntóel chico. Ashley negó con la cabeza y caminó hasta la mesilla para coger su arma y pasarle otra al él.

Ambos se dirigieron hasta la puerta. Y ella hizo el ademán de abrirla pero Dean la detuvo, adelantándose de forma protectora y haciéndola retroceder unos pasos. Ashley puso los ojos en blanco pero se mantuvo obedientemente tras él.

-Shirley. -pronunció el cazador al reconocer a la chica que se alzaba tras el umbral. La morena tenía los ojos hinchados y rojos, como si hubiera llorado por largo rato. -¿Estás bien? -le preguntó, guardándose el arma tras el pantalón, la aludida se limitó a negar con la cabeza. -Tranquila, sea lo que sea te ayudaremos. Pasa. -agregó, abriendo del todo la puerta para que la joven entrara. -¿Dónde está Sam?

-Por eso estoy aquí. -balbuceó Shirley, ganándose la atención del par de cazadores que la miraron expectantes. -Sam… Me temo que él está en peligro. Y es todo por mi culpa.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -exigió un demandante Dean, acercándose a ella.

-Yo… -la morena dejó escapar un largo suspiro. La culpa apenas le dejaba articular palabra.

-¿Tu qué? -siguió apremiándola el chico a punto de perder los nervios.

Ashley, que contemplaba con atención la escena, lo sujetó por el brazo con el objetivo de calmarlo.

-Dean. Está intentando contárnoslo. Deja que lo haga. -le dijo antes de dirigir su mirada a la chica, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa alentadora. -¿Shirley?

-No he sido del todo sincera. -confesó la aludida, avergonzada. -Negué que sucediera algo extraño en este pueblo cuando lo cierto es que sé exactamente lo que pasa. Tuve miedo. Después de todo sois cazadores y cuando se trata de gente como nosotros no atendéis a razones…

-¿Qué eres? -le gritó Dean, deshaciéndose del agarre de la rubia y arrinconándola contra la pared. Su arma volvía a estar en su mano, apuntando a Shirley. -¿Qué le has hecho a mi hermano?

-Nada. Te lo juro. -habló la chica, sintiendo el frío metal de la pistola contra su sien. -Ha sido mi padre, él se lo ha llevado. Yo no le haría daño. Tienes que creerme.

Dean soltó una carcajada llena de cinismo.

-¿Creerte? -negó con la cabeza. -Te lo preguntaré sólo una vez más, ¿qué coño eres?

-Soy una ménade.

-Una ménade. -repitió Ashley, para sí misma, mientras repasaba sus conocimientos en mitología. -Tu padre es Dionisio, también conocido como Baco, dios del vino e inspirador de la locura y el éxtasis. -Shirley asintió levemente. -¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? -se preguntó la rubia, caminando hacía ella. -La decoración de estilo griego, la hiedra y vid por todas partes, el vino… Espera. Es Richard Bacon, el dueño del local. -el cazador giró su cabeza, escuchándola con atención. -Suéltala.

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió Dean. -No.

-Creo que podemos confiar en ella. Mírala. -habló la cazadora, evaluando una vez más a la morena. -¿Por qué si no se habría tomado las molestias de venir hasta aquí?

-¿Para tendernos una trampa? -preguntó él sarcásticamente.

-No creo que sea tan buena actriz, Dean. -negó Ashley. -Pienso que dice la verdad.

El chico soltó un bufido de exasperación y se retiró sutilmente de Shirley.

-Más te vale convencerme a mí también antes de que te vuele la cabeza.

-Tu amiga esta en lo cierto. -dijo, lanzando una rápida mirada a Ashley para después volver a posar sus oscuros ojos en él. -Lo siento, Dean. No quería arrastrar a tu hermano. Nunca creí que mi padre llegaría tan lejos, él nunca ha herido a nadie.

-¿Ah, no? -rió el cazador falsamente. -¿Entonces Jeff Moore y David Jenkins se volvieron locos por que si? ¿Igual que el pobre desgraciado que detuve en el bar?

-No… Es por el vino. -respondió Shirley. -Quién lo toma se deja llevar por sus deseos y más primarios impulsos, sin importarle las consecuencias de estos. Es como una especie de néctar liberador.

-Más bien veneno que transforma a la gente en psicópatas.

-Te equivocas. El vino no convierte a las personas en nada que no sean, ni les hace hacer algo que realmente no deseen.

-Está bien. -interrumpió Ashley, pasándose la mano por el cabello. -Has dicho que tu padre nunca había herido a nadie, al menos no directamente. Entonces, ¿por qué se ha llevado a Sam? ¿Qué es lo que busca?

-Castigarme. Yo, al contrario que mis hermanas, siempre he cuestionado sus maneras… -le respondió la morena, con las lágrimas asomando por sus ojos. -Sólo nos permite mantener relaciones entre nosotras o con él.

-Eso es enfermizo. -murmuró Dean, disgustado.

Pero Shirley ignoró el comentario y siguió con su relato.

-No me siento orgullosa de la vida que llevo. -suspiró con tristeza. -Siempre de un lado para otro. Siguiendo sus órdenes mientras veo como va sembrando el caos. A mí sólo me gustaría alejarme de todo eso. Poder dormir por la noche con la conciencia tranquila. Conseguir un trabajo, enamorarme… Pero él nunca me permitiría algo así. A la vista está.

-Quieres que nos lo carguemos. -adivinó Ashley.

-Es a lo que os dedicáis, ¿no? -le miró la morena. -Sois cazadores. Matáis a todo aquello que no es humano.

-¿Te das cuenta de qué eso te incluye a ti? -le soltó Dean sin rodeos.

-Soy más humana que otra cosa. -informó Shirley. -Puede que mi padre sea un dios pagano pero mi madre era una mortal y casi todas mis características las heredé de ella.

-Que oportuno… -dijo el chico con ironía. -¿Sabes dónde tiene a mi hermano?

La aludida asintió.

-A unos 20 minutos de aquí. En las viñas Wheat.

-¿Y cómo lo matamos?

-Atravesando su corazón con un tirso mojado en vino. -la cara de Dean mostró confusión ante la palabra usada por la joven. -Un bastón forrado de vid y hiedra con una piña en lo alto. -aclaró entonces ella.

-De acuerdo, vamos. Nos guiarás hasta la finca. -resolvió el cazador caminando hacia la puerta.

-Espera. Puedo facilitaros el tirso y las coordenadas exactas pero no me pidáis que os acompañe. A pesar de todo él…

-Sigue siendo tu padre. -comprendió Ashley. La morena le dedicó una sonrisa triste. -Gracias por la información. -Dean bufó por lo bajo al escuchar el agradecimiento de la rubia. -Cállate, Winchester. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.


	16. Certeza

El Chevy Impala del 67' cruzaba a gran velocidad una estrecha carretera de tierra. A su alrededor, diversos campos de cultivo se erguían como única compañía de ambos cazadores.

-¿Estás segura de haber apuntado bien las coordenadas? -preguntó Dean, tenso, aferrando con fuerza las manos al volante. -Se supone que ya tendríamos que ser capaces de ver la maldita finca.

Ashley apartó la mirada de la pantalla de su móvil para centrarse en él.

-Es por aquí. -le aseguró, fiándose del punto que marcaba su GPS. -Shirley nos dijo que estaba a 20 minutos de camino y nosotros sólo llevamos 10. Por eso aún no la vemos, Dean.

-_Shirley nos dijo_... -la imitó él, dejando escapar un largo bufido. - Joder, Ashley. No entiendo cómo te fías de ella. Pudo haberle contado a Sam la verdad desde un primer momento y le habríamos ayudado... Pero no, prefirió ocultársela y tirárselo en su lugar. Y míranos ahora, encima le vamos a hacer un favor librándole de su padre.

La rubia se quedó en silencio durante unos segundos. Las últimas frases que había pronunciado Dean le hicieron ver un claro paralelismo entre lo que había hecho Shirley y lo que estaba haciendo ella misma. Porque... ¿A caso no había obviado contarles a Sam y Dean toda la historia de su hermano poseído por Belial? ¿A caso no seguía ocultándoles sus negocios con Crowley?

Ashley se dio cuenta de que tendría que haberles confiado todo aquello en un primer momento, pues estaba segura de que ellos hubieran estado ahí para ella. Sin embargo, ahora era demasiado tarde. Se imaginaba la decepción y enfado que probablemente mostrarían las caras de ambos Winchester al enterarse, y le dolía como dientes en el alma. Ahora que confiaban en ella, y que por fin volvía a sentirse medianamente bien consigo misma, no tenía el valor de perderlos de esa forma.

Se obligó a sacudir de su cabeza aquellos pensamientos, debía centrarse en la misión que tenían entre manos y en calmar los ánimos de su compañero.

-Dean... Shirley se siente bastante culpable por todo.

El aludido la miró, desviando por primera vez su vista del camino.

-¿Culpable? -soltó una risotada sarcástica. -Juro que como le haya pasado algo a Sam va a sentir algo más que culpa.

-Relájate.

-¿Qué me relaje? No puedo relajarme. Estamos hablando de mi hermano.

-Lo sé, Dean pero...

-¡Pero nada! -estalló elevando la voz.

La chica frunció sus labios en una delgada línea y desvió su mirada hacia la ventanilla, tratando de aplacar su fuerte carácter y comprendiendo que había sido el estado de nerviosismo de Dean el que le había llevado a gritarle.

-Lo siento, Ash. -se disculpó seguidamente él. -Sólo quiero llegar y cargarme a ese hijo de puta antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

-Está bien. -aceptó Ashley las disculpas, volviéndose para mirarle de nuevo. -Llegaremos a tiempo.

-Eso espero. -suspiró Dean, decaído.

Entonces la mano de la rubia se posó sobre su muslo en un gesto reconfortante.

-Hey. Dime una cosa Dean, ¿cuántas veces ha estado Sam en peligro? -el chico frunció el ceño, incapaz de responder con exactitud a su pregunta. -Dime otra, de todas esas veces, ¿cuántas le has salvado? -inquirió esbozando una sonrisa. -Te prometo que esta vez no va a ser diferente.

Dean asintió lentamente ante las palabras que acababa de dedicarle Ashley. Palabras que aún flotaban en el aire y que viniendo de ella significaban mucho. El chico no supo si fueron éstas, o tal vez el contacto de la pequeña mano de la rubia sobre su pierna, o ambas, pero la ansiedad que había sentido se vio notablemente aplacada.

La miró de reojo mientras ella volvía a perderse en el mapa que mostraba la pantalla de su móvil y una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en sus labios, agradeciendo en silencio poder contar con su presencia, mientras revivía en su mente las últimas horas junto a ella. No obstante, la pequeña mueca de felicidad pronto se borró de su rostro al recordar las palabras de Shirley.

¿Y si el repentino cambio de actitud de Ashley era debido a la influencia de Dionisio? Dean no sabía a ciencia cierta si la chica había llegado a beber su vino y las dudas empezaron a carcomerle. Aquel pequeño detalle podría cambiarlo todo y resquebrajar la esperanza que había surgido en su interior respecto a su relación con la rubia. Sólo había una forma de salir de dudas, tendría que hablar con ella. Pero antes, debía salvar a su hermano.

Diez minutos más tarde el Impala se introducía en un camino cercado que acababa en la finca donde Sam estaba retenido. Dean y Ashley bajaron del vehículo enfrentándose al abrasador sol de medio día, el cual iluminaba el vasto viñedo que se extendía frente a ellos. A un lado de los campos de vid, una pequeña edificación blanca se levantaba a modo de vivienda y bodega.

Dean tomó el tirso que les había facilitado Shirley y dirigió sus pasos dirección a la casa mientras Ashley seguía sus pasos. El portón estaba abierto de par en par, pero nadie lo vigilaba, era cómo si Dionisio les estuviera invitando de forma descarada a entrar bajo su dominio, y ambos pudieron darse cuenta. Dedicándose una mirada cómplice, cruzaron el umbral con suma precaución para advertir una estrecha escalinata que llevaba hasta la bodega. Sin dudarlo un segundo, y siguiendo sus instintos, decidieron descender los peldaños sin reparar en la planta superior.

Una vez en el sótano la escasa iluminación les obligó a servirse de linternas y a agudizar sus vistas para no tropezar con ninguna de las barricas de vino que se extendían por todo el lugar. Tras los primeros pasos se dieron cuenta de que el sitio era mucho más grande de lo que habían supuesto desde el exterior y cuando llegaron a una bifurcación tuvieron total certeza de ello.

-Separémonos. -propuso Ashley en un susurro, observando la dos galerías frente a ellos. -Yo iré por la izquierda.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera avanzar dos pasos Dean la sujetó por el codo.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -inquirió con dureza. -No vamos a separarnos.

-Suéltame. -le reprendió la chica zafándose de su agarre. No soportaba que le dieran órdenes, llevaba muchos años trabajando sola y tomando ella misma las decisiones. -Cubriremos más terreno si lo hacemos.

-¿Y qué pasa si te encuentras con Baco? Sólo contamos con un arma para acabar con él y la llevo yo. No sería muy inteligente por tu parte ir por ahí desprotegida. Genio.

Ashley se mordió el labio en un acto reflejo de mantenerse calmada y no armar un jaleo que pudiese advertir al dios de su presencia en las galerías.

-Pues dámela. Soy igual de capaz de cargármelo que tú, Winchester.

Dean rodó los ojos, preguntándose si algún día la chica sería capaz de dejar de tomarse las cosas tan a pecho y obedecer sin rechistar a algo de lo que él dijera.

-¡Dios, Ash! ¡No se trata de eso! -exclamó, exasperado. -Ya tengo suficiente ahora mismo estando preocupado por mi hermano como para sumarte a esa lista a ti también. ¿No lo entien...

-Shh. -le calló la rubia, tapándole bruscamente la boca con su mano y haciéndole un gesto con la cabeza para instarlo a escuchar.

Había creído oír algo mientras el cazador le hablaba pero no estaba segura de que había sido.

-¿Dean, eres tú? -la voz de Sam sonó lejana pero clara esta vez.

Ashley le sonrió ampliamente antes de liberar sus labios y empezó a caminar apresuradamente siguiendo el eco de la voz de Sam. El mayor de los Winchester la imitó hasta que ambos llegaron a una gran habitación semicircular repleta de barricas de vino y presidida por una ancha columna de piedra en la base de la cual se encontraba un Sam sentado y rodeado por una gran cantidad de tallos de vid que lo mantenían preso.

-¿Ashley? -se sorprendió el chico al ver aparecer a la rubia junto a Dean.

-Yo también me alegro de verte grandullón. -dijo arrodillándose junto a él, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña navaja de su bota para cortar los tallos de las plantas.

Sam le dedicó una sonrisa antes de centrar la atención en su hermano.

-Dean, tenías razón sobre lo de que en este pueblo pasaba algo. Se trata del dios Dionisio.

-Lo sé. Tu amiguita Shirley nos lo dijo. Es su hija. -le informó. El menor de los Winchester frunció el ceño, confundido. -Sí, Sammy tienes que elegirlas mejor. No es por echarte nada en cara pero siempre que mojas alguien acaba resultando herido...

El aludido le dedicó una mirada envenenada por aquel golpe tan bajo y Dean se limitó a encogerse de hombros, sonriéndole con descaro.

-Chicos... -les llamó entonces Ashley. -Creo que tenemos un problema.

Los tallos de la planta de vid se habían enredado en sus tobillos y por más que intentaba rasgarlos con la hoja de su navaja lo único que conseguía era que estos siguieran aferrándose a sus extremidades. Por cada tallo que cortaba dos más surgían.

-¿Qué demonios? -murmuró Dean al observar la situación. Aquella planta ya no sólo mantenía preso a su hermano si no que ahora también hacía lo propio con la chica.

-¡Dean, atrás! -le advirtió la rubia antes de que uno de los tallos consiguiera llegar hasta uno de sus pies. El cazador se apartó levemente evitando así ser atrapado también.

La planta había empezado a crecer sin control alrededor de los cuerpos de Sam y Ashley.

-Mierda. -maldijo Dean, dejando en el suelo el tirso y sacando esta vez su propio cuchillo.

-¡No! -exclamó Sam. -Eso es lo que ha hecho Ashley. No servirá de nada.

-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó con desesperación.

-Tal vez debería probar con fuego... -se escuchó una voz tras ellos.

Dionisio acababa de aparecer en la sala y los miraba divertido. Con suma rapidez Dean se agachó para recuperar el tirso pero para cuando se alzó de nuevo el hombre ya había desaparecido de su vista. A pesar de no poder verlo, el cazador tenía la certeza de que éste seguía allí con ellos por eso agudizó al máximo todos sus sentidos mientras giraba sobre sí mismo.

-¡Vamos! ¡Muéstrate!

Dean sintió una corriente de aire tras su nuca y atacó a la semblante nada. La figura de Dionisio apareció entonces frente a él y pudo darse cuenta de que le había herido. El tirso había rozado un costado del dios y la sonrisa de éste había desaparecido de sus labios. Fue entonces cuando el cazador intentó corregir la trayectoria del ataque pero esta vez el hombre de ojos miel fue más rápido que él y sujetó el arma con fuerza, partiéndola en dos.

-Se acabaron los juegos. -habló elevando su mano libre y mandando a Dean contra la columna. -¿De verdad pensabas que ibas a vencer a un dios?

-¡Dean! -se alarmó Ashley al ver como la hiedra y vid empezaba a retenerlo a él también. -Levántate. -Pero era demasiado tarde la planta ya había conseguido inmovilizarlos a los tres. -Por favor, no hagas esto. -agregó entonces mirando a la deidad.

-¿Crees que yo quería llegar a este extremo? -le preguntó Dionisio, arrodillándose frente a los tres para observarles mejor. -No, querida. Yo estaba siendo civilizado hasta que llegasteis a _mi_ pueblo. Vosotros me habéis obligado a actuar así.

-¿Civilizado? -rió falsamente Dean, mirándolo con odio. -¿Qué me dices de las muertes que has provocado en _tú_ pueblo?

-Yo no apreté ningún gatillo.

-Pero hiciste algo con tu maldito vino, de lo contrario esa pobre gente no hubiera perdido los estribos.

Dionisio estalló en una sonora carcajada.

-Pues tú deberías estarme agradecido... ¿Verdad, Ashley? -soltó, guiñándole a la rubia.

-¡Qué te den! -masculló la aludida entre dientes. Mientras, a Dean se le medio confirmaron las sospechas que le habían asaltado en el coche de camino hacía allí.

-¿Ves? Encima ese es todo el agradecimiento que recibo. -ladeó la cabeza el dios. -Había una época en la que los humanos me veneraban: estatuas, templos, festividades e incluso sacrificios humanos... ¿Y ahora? Ahora tengo que vivir oculto de gente como vosotros. Temiendo de una panda de brutos cuando en realidad tendríais que estar todos arrodillados ante mí... Por eso se acabó mi lapso condescendiente, pienso reclamar el puesto que un verdadero dios merece.

-Eres un monstruo. -le cortó Sam.

-¿Un monstruo? -repitió Dionisio, negando divertido. -¿No os dais cuenta? Los humanos sois mil veces peor. Vuestra especie está corrupta. Y vosotros tres sois un buen ejemplo de ello, vais por la vida de justicieros, intentando acabar con cosas que están muy por encima, diciéndoos que lo hacéis para salvar y ayudar a personas... Pero lo cierto es que al final del día no dejáis de ser otra cosa más que asesinos. No sois mejor que yo.

La rabia se apoderó de él y con un movimiento de muñeca hizo que las plantas empezaran a asfixiarles. Los tallos se aferraban con fuerza alrededor de sus cuellos, impidiéndoles respirar con normalidad, los pulmones les ardían debido a la falta de aire y sus corazones estaban a punto de atravesarles el pecho a causa de sus vertiginosos latidos. La vista se les nubló y Ashley fue la primera en perder el conocimiento.

Sam y Dean apenas se dieron cuenta de que la chica acababa de desfallecer a su lado, ellos también estaban demasiado débiles y todo lo que alcanzaban a ver era una borrosa sombra que se erguía tras Dionisio.

-Te equivocas. -pronunció una voz femenina, aferrando un segundo tirso entre sus manos. -Lo siento, padre. -se despidió Shirley apuñalando por la espalda al hombre que le había dado la vida pero que al mismo tiempo tanto le había negado de ésta.

El cuerpo de Dionisio ardió en llamas frente a los ojos de los hermanos, que inmediatamente notaron cómo los tallos que rodeaban sus cuellos perdían fuerza hasta liberarlos por completo.

Ashley despertó minutos más tarde tomando una gran bocanada de aire mientras se llevaba las manos al cuello para cerciorarse de que ya nada envolvía a éste. Tenía la garganta seca y la respiración más que agitada.

-Tranquila. Estás a salvo.

Al escuchar aquella familiar voz la chica se dio cuenta de dónde se encontraba. Estaba recostada en el asiento delantero del Impala con Dean sentado a su lado.

-¿Cómo? -preguntó aturdida, incorporándose y mirando a su alrededor. Lo último que recordaba era el ardor en sus pulmones provocado por la asfixia de Dionisio.

-Apareció justo a tiempo. -respondió Dean, señalando con un movimiento de cabeza hacia el exterior del vehículo.

Junto a los viñedos, Shirley y Sam mantenían una conversación.

-¿Qué harás ahora? -le preguntó Sam a la morena.

-Desaparecer de aquí. Tengo cuatro hermanas mayores que van a estar muy cabreadas conmigo. -soltó en una risita Shirley antes de ponerse seria. -Buscaré a mi madre, él me separó de ella cuando cumplí los doce años y la he echado de menos desde entonces. Intentaré llevar una vida llena de normalidades. Ya sabes, olvidarme que soy hija de un antiguo dios griego y todo eso.

Sam asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Gracias de nuevo Shirley.

-No, no me las des. Soy yo la que he de dártelas. -le devolvió la sonrisa la morena. -Si no hubieras aparecido en el bar nunca me hubiera planteado seriamente enfrentarme a mi padre. Pero vi algo en ti, algo que me hizo querer salir de todo eso. Así que gracias por cambiarme la vida.

El chico se la quedó mirando durante unos segundos en silencio.

-¿Sabes? -habló finalmente. -Si esas hermanas tuyas te dan algún tipo de problema tienes mi número. No dudes en llamarme y me encargaré de ellas.

-Espero no tener que llamarte para eso. -negó Shirley, divertida. -Pero, ¿quién sabe? Tal vez nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse algún día… Si es así te prometo que entonces no habrá vino de por medio.

-Tampoco será necesario.

Shirley abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente, su pecho agitado al haber escuchado aquella insinuación. Sam dio un paso hacia delante y se inclinó, posando su frente contra la de ella y sonriéndole con ternura. La chica se puso de puntillas, cogiéndole por ambos lados de los brazos y cerró los ojos para sentir el roce de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Ashley observaba la idílica escena desde el interior del Impala con una sonrisilla dibujada en su cara.

-Parece que Sam le está agradeciendo a fondo que nos haya salvado la vida.

Dean dirigió una rápida mirada a su hermano y dejó escapar un bufido.

-Gruñón. -le dedicó Ashley, dándole un toquecito en el hombro. Él se limitó a mirarla y la chica fue capaz de atisbar algo de duda en sus ojos. -¿Qué pasa, Dean?

-Nada.

La rubia alzó las cejas sin creerse una palabra.

-¿Vas a decírmelo o tengo que sacártelo a golpes? -Dean se mojó el labio inferior para luego mordérselo y Ashley tuvo ganas de lanzarse sobre él, aunque no precisamente para golpearle. No obstante, consiguió mantenerse firme y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a los del cazador. -¿Y bien? ¿Qué va a ser Winchester?

Dean negó con su cabeza, pensando en lo testaruda que era.

-¿Si te hago una pregunta me responderás con total sinceridad? -Ashley tragó saliva antes de asentir con un seco golpe de cabeza. -¿Bebiste del vino de Dionisio?

-¿Qué?

-Ya me has oído. -entornó los ojos Dean. -¿Bebiste? ¿Sí o no?

-Sí. -murmuró finalmente la aludida.

Justo después el cazador soltó una seca carcajada mientras asentía con decepción.

-Supongo que eso explica lo que pasó anoche.

Ashley entonces lo comprendió todo. Dean pensaba que se había acostado con él debido a los efectos del vino de Dionisio.

Y algo dentro de ella le dijo que no se lo negase, que le dejase creer aquello, que las cosas resultarían más fáciles si volvía a guardar las distancias con el Winchester. Pero no puede hacerlo. No quiere seguir mintiendo.

-Eso no explica nada. Lo que pasó anoche… -Ashley cogió aire, no le iba a resultar sencillo abrirse de aquel modo. -Llevaba tiempo deseando que pasara, concretamente desde que te seguí aquel beso en Jackson, sólo que no quería admitírmelo a mí misma y mucho menos a ti... -la joven ladeó la cabeza. -No lo sé, puede que ese vino me ayudara a dar el paso, pero con total certeza lo hubiera terminado por dar, porque me he cansado de seguir fingiendo Dean.

Sin previo aviso los labios de Dean chocaron con fuerza contra los de Ashley. Él se sentía aliviado por las palabras que acababa de escuchar, y ella se había sacado un gran peso de encima al sincerarse de aquel modo.

Dean la atrajo más hacía si, sujetándola por el cuello mientras la besaba con pasión, y Ashley se entregó totalmente al beso intentando recuperar todo el tiempo perdido.

-Y yo que pensaba que me odiabas… -consiguió murmurar Dean contra su boca.

-Créeme, lo he intentado. -respondió Ashley, mordiéndole el labio inferior antes de separarse para mirarlo. -Pero me resultas irresistible.

-Cuidado, Ash. -le sonrió pícaramente él. -Estás alimentando mi ego.

-Cállate. -le ordenó ella, volviendo a atacar su boca mientras entrelazaba sus brazos tras la nuca del chico.

Sin embargo, esta vez, el contacto de sus labios duró menos de lo deseado. Algo, o mejor dicho alguien, había abierto la puerta trasera del Impala interrumpiendo el momento.

-Lo sabía. -dijo Sam, dedicándoles una sonrisita torcida.

Ashley se apartó de Dean, cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos al tiempo que notaba cómo sus mejillas se encendían. Y el menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar reír ligeramente.

-¿Y si tanto sabías por qué no te has quedado jugando un rato más con Shirley? -inquirió Dean, alzando las cejas.

-Idiota.

-Capullo.


	17. Cebo

**_Sheridan, Wyoming_**.

Tras un largo y pesado viaje los tres cazadores llegaron a la pequeña ciudad cuando ya había oscurecido.

El Impala se detuvo en las inmediaciones del Motel Álamo, un pequeño y pintoresco enclave junto a la carretera, que les tendría que servir de alojamiento hasta que resolvieran el caso del shtriga.

Las puertas del vehículo chirriaron al abrirse y de su interior descendieron sus cansados ocupantes.

-El asiento trasero es matador. -se quejó Ashley, llevándose ambas manos a los riñones. -A la vuelta me pido delante.

-De eso ni hablar. -le sonrió Sam a su lado.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porqué tengo las piernas más largas que tú.

-Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado nunca.

-Pues es la que usas para explicar que sea más rápido que tú.

El mayor de los Winchester rió por lo bajo ante lo absurdo de aquella discusión y Sam le dedicó una mirada cómplice.

-¿Te pones de su parte? -inquirió entonces Ashley.

Dean levantó las manos en señal de inocencia, negando con su cabeza.

-No pienso elegir bando. Voy a pedir habitación.

Y sin más se adentró en el edificio mientras su hermano y la chica siguieron fuera esperando por él.

El tintineante sonido de la campanilla sobre la puerta delató su presencia en la recepción, pero no vio a nadie al otro lado del mostrador así que barrió el lugar con su mirada hasta que una infantil voz captó su atención.

-¿Habitación triple? -preguntó un niño, de unos once años de edad, desde lo alto de un cajoncito de madera que había usado para alcanzar la mesa.

Dean lo miró sorprendido pues no había reparado en él hasta que había hablado. El chiquillo tenía el cabello rubio ceniza, unos grandes ojos pardos y su mirada denotaba una gran responsabilidad nada propia para un chico de su edad.

-Sí, una triple. -le confirmó el cazador con una sonrisa educada.

-Esta buena... -murmuró el menor, dirigiendo su vista hacia la ventana dónde se distinguía la figura de Ashley apoyada contra el Impala.

-¿Qué has dicho? -frunció el ceño Dean, no muy seguro de haber escuchado bien.

-Bonito coche. -le sonrió el chaval, desvergonzadamente.

La puerta se abrió y la campanilla volvió a sonar dando paso a una mujer castaña con aspecto cansado no obstante, ésta forzó una amable sonrisa.

-Hola. -saludó mientras rodeaba el mostrador colocándose tras él. -¿Quiere habitación?

-Sí. -asintió Dean.

-Hazme un favor, Mike. -dijo la mujer dirigiéndose al niño. -Prepara una bolsa con dos mudas para tu hermano.

-Pero estoy atendiendo mamá. -se quejó él. La aludida lo miró seria para después ladear su cabeza y el chico suspiró en señal de rendición. -Está bien. Quiere una triple.

Dean siguió al niño con la mirada hasta que lo vio doblar la esquina del pasillo.

-Qué simpático. -dejó escapar entre una carcajada.

-Sí, ya. Eso cree él. -le sonrió la madre. -¿Pagará con efectivo o tarjeta?

-Tarjeta. -respondió Dean, deslizándola sobre la repisa.

La mujer realizó el cobro para después devolvérsela junto a las llaves de la habitación.

-Perfecto. Aquí tiene. Espero que pasen una buena noche.

-Gracias.

**_A la mañana siguiente..._**

Sam y Ashley se encontraban cuchicheando sobre el caso, sentados alrededor de la pequeña mesa de la habitación, mientras Dean seguía durmiendo a pierna suelta en la cama.

Era la primera vez que la chica cazaba un shtriga y su curiosidad y ganas de saber necesitaban ser saciadas.

-Así que suelen atacar de noche, absorben el aliento vital de las personas para mantenerse con vida y sólo se les puede matar con balas de hierro consagrado mientras se están alimentando. -recapituló tras haber leído el diario de John.

Sam asintió mientras le mostraba algunas fotografías de los rastros de podredumbre que solían dejar tras de sí.

-Y también está el hecho de que, por regla general, no suelen ir a por personas adultas. Prefieren a los niños, y si éstos tienen hermanos van tras ellos antes de saltar a otra familia.

-Que encantadores... -murmuró Ashley con ironía. -En ese caso tendríamos que conocer el nombre de las víctimas y ver si algún niño de los hospitalizados tiene algún hermano que pueda convertirse en su siguiente objetivo.

-Exacto. Deberíamos ir al hospital cuanto antes.

Un sonoro ronquido hizo que ambos se giraran en dirección a Dean. El chico descansaba extendido boca arriba con una mano bajo la almohada y la otra apoyada sobre la fina colcha. Su cabeza se encontraba inclinada hacia un lado y su boca ligeramente entreabierta.

-Creo que tu hermano va a necesitar una buena dosis de cafeína antes de ir a cualquier parte.

El menor de los Winchester rió ligeramente al contemplar semejante escena.

-Iré a por esa dosis entonces. Nos vendrá bien a todos.

Ashley asintió, sonriendo y Sam abandonó la habitación.

La chica se puso en pie y se acercó a la cama de Dean con la intención de despertarlo, ampliando su sonrisa cuando llegó a su lado. Y sin pensárselo dos veces saltó encima de la cama sentándose sobre sus piernas.

Los ojos de Dean se abrieron de par en par al sentir el peso de la rubia y su mano se deslizó rápidamente debajo de la almohada para sacar el cuchillo con el que siempre dormía. La hoja de éste se posó directamente sobre el cuello de Ashley y sólo cuando Dean elevó la vista y se percató de que se trataba de ella bajó el arma.

-¡Dios, Ash! -exclamó, con la respiración agitada. -¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Podría haberte matado!

Ashley, que ni siquiera se había inmutado, lo miró sonriente.

-Confiaba en tus reflejos. -dijo, inclinándose para darle un fugaz beso en la nariz.

A Dean le pilló desprevenido aquel repentino gesto de cariño y supuso, acertadamente, que su hermano no debía encontrarse en la habitación o por el contrario Ashley nunca hubiera hecho aquello.

-¿Y Sam?

-Ha ido a por café. Nos espera un largo día así que vete espabilando. -habló la chica golpeteando un par de veces su pecho antes de intentar ponerse en pie de nuevo.

Sin embargo Dean se lo impidió, cogiéndola por la cintura y acercándola más hacía él con el objetivo de disolver cualquier resquicio de espacio que pudiera quedar entre ambos.

-Se me ocurre otra forma de espabilarme... -susurró muy cerca de su boca. -Además aún tienes que compensarme por lo de ayer.

Ashley suspiró al sentir los labios del chico en su cuello.

-Sam volverá en cualquier momento.

-Tal vez pueda aprender algo que no sepa.

-¡Dean! -le reprendió ella, negando con su cabeza mientras él le mordisqueaba la garganta.

-Sólo bromeaba. -rió el aludido.

La respiración de Dean cosquilleó la fina piel del cuello de Ashley, provocándole que una corriente singular viajara a través de su columna. La rubia bajó sus manos hasta el pecho del cazador y trató de resistirse, aunque no podía negar que lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

-Dean...

-Shh. No te preocupes. Sabes que puedo ser muy rápido.

Ashley rió divertida, notando como el chico metía sus manos bajo su camiseta.

-No deberías presumir de algo así.

-Bueno, tú tampoco duras mucho cuando te hago eso con lo que tú ya sabes... -le respondió Dean, separándose ligeramente para dedicarle una mirada llena de lujuria.

-Touché. -acabó por rendirse ella, apretando de nuevo todo su cuerpo contra el de él y besándolo con fuerza.

Llegados a este punto no había quien los parase. Aunque, pensándolo mejor, tal vez eso no fuera del todo cierto porque Sam entraba por la puerta en ese momento.

-¡Por el amor de Dios! ¡Necesitáis una habitación! -soltó el menor de los Winchester, avergonzado y quedándose inmóvil en el umbral mientras agradecía para sus adentros que al menos esta vez aún siguieran con la ropa puesta. Nunca iba a estar lo suficientemente preparado para pillar a la pareja en aquel tipo de actitudes.

Ashley enterró su rostro en el cuello de Dean para ahogar una risa nerviosa y éste miró a su hermano rodando los ojos.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta ya la tenemos. Nos sobras tú, Sammy.

La chica que seguía en pleno ataque de risa, sentada a horcajadas sobre Dean, giró su rostro levemente para mirar la reacción del más alto. Y no contenta con la visible incomodidad que ya mostraba quiso sonrojarle aún más.

-Tal vez esté buscando unirse... Tantas interrupciones por su parte no son normales. -soltó, guiñándole un ojo a Dean. -¿Qué dices Sam?

-Que iré a por algo con lo que acompañar este café. Pero manteneros alejados de mi cama.-respondió el aludido, dedicándole una mirada envenenada.

-Que sea tarta. -dijo Dean.

-Y que venga con una bolsita de Maltesers. -añadió Ashley, sonriéndole inocentemente.

Sam puso los ojos en blanco ante las demandas de aquel par.

-Juro que eráis menos insoportables cuando os pasabais el día discutiendo.

La puerta de la habitación se cerró de un golpe tras el menor de los hermanos y la chica suspiró en un intento de recuperar el aire que había escapado de sus pulmones entre tantas risas.

Dean la miró embelesado, disfrutando de la feliz visión que tenía ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó la chica al percatarse de cómo éste la observaba.

-Nada. -se limitó a responder el cazador, antes de besarla dulcemente para volver mirarla a los ojos después. -Espero que la oferta que le has hecho a mi hermano fuera sólo una broma porque no me gustaría tener que compartirte con nadie.

Ashley frunció los labios reprimiendo una sonrisa.

-Yo tampoco quiero compartirte, Winchester. -dijo, enterrando sus dedos en la nuca del ojiverde.

-Bien.

Los labios de Dean volvieron a atacar los de la chica mientras ésta se movía sobre él creando un roce que los acercaba cada vez más hacia el abismo del placer. Casi de forma simultánea y con la misma avidez, ambos se deshicieron de la camiseta del otro para permitir que sus pieles entraran en contacto. Desesperados por obtener más de aquella droga que eran sus cuerpos en conexión y a la cual ya se habían vuelto adictos.

Ashley rodeó las piernas alrededor de la cintura del cazador y éste se incorporó fuera de la cama mientras la sujetaba por las nalgas. En cuestión de segundos la espalda de la rubia chocó contra la pared de la ducha. Sentir el contacto del frío azulejo sobre su piel provocó que sus uñas se clavaran en los fuertes hombros de Dean, el cual gruñó en respuesta mientras abría el grifo y el agua caliente empezaba a colarse entre el inexistente espacio que había entre ellos.

El contraste de temperatura y el agua descendiendo a través de sus cuerpos hizo que la chica se diera cuenta finalmente de donde se encontraban. Sus manos ascendieron entonces hasta el rostro de Dean y lo separó de su cuello para clavar la mirada en aquellos ojos verdes que ahora estaban ligeramente oscurecidos por el deseo.

-Dean…

-¿Qué? -le sonrió él con gesto travieso.

-¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?

-Matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa sintiéndose incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más. Las manos de Dean seguían acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo despertando a su paso no sólo cada terminación nerviosa de éste sino también su corazón y alma. Aquellas dos partes de sí misma que había creído perder junto a su familia y que había recuperado gracias al cazador.

Con el vaho del cuarto de baño como único testigo de aquello que estaban compartiendo, Dean y Ashley se demostraron del modo que mejor se les daba, sin palabras, aquello que sentían cuando se encontraban en los brazos del otro.

**_Hospital Memorial de Sheridan._**

Finalmente el trío de cazadores se había desplazado hasta el centro sanitario para investigar cualquier posible detalle que les ayudara a dar caza a aquel desagradable ser que había conseguido atacar a seis niños.

Los hermanos y la chica se habían separado para cubrir una mayor cantidad de terreno. Así pues, los primeros se dedicaron a hablar con los familiares de los menores mientras la rubia hizo lo propio con el médico que los llevaba.

Ashley recorría el pasillo del hospital junto al Doctor Sanders, un hombre entrado en los cuarenta de cabello azabache y ojos oscuros como el carbón, el cual aseguraba no encontrar una explicación científica para el cuadro clínico que presentaban los niños.

-Al principio creímos que era una especie de neumonía, nada fuera de lo normal, pero ahora… -dijo el hombre, parándose frente al área donde se encontraban las víctimas. -No responden a los antibióticos, sus leucocitos siguen descendiendo, su sistema inmunológico ha dejado de responder. Es como si se estuvieran agotando.

Ashley asintió con pesadez mirando a través de la cristalera antes de volver a centrar su atención en el médico.

-Así que nunca había visto nada igual.

-No, nunca. -confirmó el médico. -¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta Doctora Moore?

-Adelante.

-¿Cómo se ha enterado tan rápido el CDC de estos casos?

-Un médico, del cual no recuerdo el nombre, llamó hace un par de días a nuestras oficinas centrales y nos informó.

-Ya veo. -sonrió Sanders. -Me alegro de que se me adelantaran.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¿Podría hablar con alguno de los chicos?

-Me temo que resultará imposible. No están conscientes.

-¿Ninguno? -se sorprendió la cazadora. El hombre negó con su cabeza. -En ese caso le agradezco su tiempo Doctor Sanders. Me reuniré con mis compañeros para informarles de todo.

-Espero que encuentren rápido una solución.

-Lo haremos. -le aseguró la rubia, despidiéndose con un apretón de manos.

Ashley reanudó de nuevo su paso hasta que vislumbró a ambos hermanos en una de las salas de espera. Frente a ellos, la recepcionista del motel dónde se alojaban lloraba desconsoladamente. La chica se acercó en silencio hasta sus posiciones.

-Justo cuando usted pidió habitación yo acababa de llegar del hospital. -se dirigió a Dean, entre hipidos, la castaña. -No entiendo cómo pudo ponerse tan enfermo en cuestión de horas… Tom estaba bien, se había pasado el día jugando con su hermano y por la noche, de repente, Mike se lo encuentra inconsciente.

-Sé que esta pregunta le parecerá rara pero… ¿Usted o Mike oyeron o vieron algo extraño en la habitación? -preguntó el mayor de los Winchester.

La mujer le miró confusa, secándose unas cuantas lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-Lo único fuera de lugar era que la ventana estaba abierta, creí haberla cerrado al acostar a los niños. Aunque si les soy sincera ya no estoy segura… ¿Creen que Mike también enfermará? -preguntó temerosa.

-No dejaremos que eso ocurra. -respondió un tajante Dean, dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a Sam y Ashley.

-Pero… He visto a todos los padres de por aquí destrozados porque esta dolencia afecta de hermano a hermano.

-Señora. -habló esta vez Sam con voz calma. -Usted quédese esta noche con su hijo Tom. Nosotros volveremos al motel y mantendremos a Mike a salvo. Le prometo que estará en buenas manos.

-Gracias doctores.

Los tres asintieron levemente con la cabeza y dejaron a la mujer atrás.

-¿Te ha dicho algo el doctor Sanders que podamos usar? -preguntó Sam a la chica al llegar junto al Impala.

-Nada que no me hubierais adelantado vosotros. -negó en un suspiro mientras subía al vehículo. -Ni una pista de quien podría ser ese maldito shtriga…

-No importa. -habló Dean, girando la llave en el contacto. -Tenemos una forma de cazarlo. -Sam y Ashley le dedicaron una mirada expectante, interesados por conocer su plan. -El shtriga ataca a hermanos. Si anoche fue a por Tom hoy irá a por Mike.

-Tenemos que llevárnoslo. -dijo Sam, al tiempo que Ashley asentía desde el asiento trasero.

El mayor de los Winchester negó enérgicamente con su cabeza.

-No, eso lo estropearía.

-Espera… -demandó Ashley, con incredulidad. -¿Quieres usar al crío de cebo? -Dean la miró a través del espejo retrovisor transmitiéndole una mirada de obviedad. -¿Estás loco? ¡Es demasiado arriesgado!

-Es nuestra mejor oportunidad.

-Me niego a creerlo. Mira, si necesitamos un cebo para cargarnos a esa cosa yo misma me meteré en la cama de Mike. Pero él debe quedarse fuera de todo esto… ¡Es sólo un niño, Dean!

-No funcionaría, Ash. El shtriga necesita acercarse para alimentarse. Créeme, no me gusta pero tiene que ser Mike.

-¡Sam! -exclamó la rubia, llamando la atención del más joven en un intento de que éste la apoyara a ella. -¿No piensas decir nada?

-Tiene razón, Ashley. -respondió el aludido.

**_Motel Álamo._**

-Bueno, ha ido de pena. -informó Dean, paseándose de un lado a otro de la habitación ante la atenta mirada de su hermano y la chica.

El cazador había hablado con el niño para tratar de convencerle de que accediera a ser el señuelo del shtriga. Pero Mike, pese a creer en la historia que le había contado y confirmarle haber visto a aquel tenebroso ser atacar a su hermano Tom, se había negado en rotundidad consumido por el miedo.

-¿Qué esperabas? -rió Ashley apoyada contra la pared. -Nadie en su sano juicio aceptaría hacer algo así. Mucho menos un crío.

-¿Entonces qué? -preguntó Sam, desde la cama. -¿Plan B?

-No tenemos plan B. -refunfuñó Dean.

Escasos segundos después dos repiqueteos sobre la puerta los alertaron. La chica, que era la que más cercana se encontraba a ésta, la abrió con cautela para encontrarse con unos inocentes ojos pardos.

-Mike. -susurró Ashley sin poder evitar la sorpresa. Los hermanos se acercaron hasta la puerta, igualmente sorprendidos, al observarlo allí parado.

-¿Si matáis a esa cosa Tom mejorará? -les preguntó el niño.

La cazadora dirigió su vista a sus compañeros al no ser capaz de responder a dicha pregunta con exactitud.

-Sí, si lo hacemos a tiempo. -respondió Dean.

-Vale. Os ayudaré.

-¿Estás seguro? -se preocupó Ashley, arrodillándose ante él. -No tienes porque hacerlo si no quieres.

Mike clavó su mirada en la de ella antes de volver a hablar.

-¿Tienes algún hermano?

Sam y Dean se tensaron levemente al escuchar aquella pregunta de la boca del niño. Conocían muy bien el dolor que suponía para Ashley el recordar a Josh y nunca sabían cómo iba a reaccionar.

La rubia asintió con lentitud.

-¿Y harías cualquier cosa por él?

Ashley pensó en Josh; en el demonio que ahora ocupaba su cuerpo; en el trato que tenía con Crowley y en las cosas que seguía manteniéndoles ocultas a los Winchester. Después de todo, estaba haciendo todo aquello con la esperanza de recuperar a su hermano.

-Claro que sí.

-Yo también. -respondió Mike con total seguridad. -Lo haré por Tom.

La noche pronto cayó sobre Sheridan. Los tres cazadores habían instalado una cámara en la habitación de Mike, la cual les permitía tenerlo monitorizado en todo momento, a la espera de que el shtriga hiciera acto de presencia y ellos pudieran terminar con él.

Mike ya se encontraba tapado en su cama, fingiendo estar dormido, mientras los cazadores seguían la actividad de la habitación en una contigua a la del crío. El plan era claro. Cuando el ser estuviera sobre el menor, Dean y Sam se encargarían de vaciar sus cartuchos sobre él mientras Ashley sacaría de allí a Mike para evitar que pudiera salir herido durante el tiroteo.

-¿Qué hora es? -preguntó Dean, concentrado en la pantalla de ordenador que mostraba la habitación del chaval.

-Las tres. -respondió Sam, con su arma en la mano.

Ashley se movía nerviosa tras los hermanos.

-¿Estáis seguros de que las balas darán resultado?

El menor de los Winchester elevó su vista de la pantalla para mirarle.

-Lo han hecho antes. -sonrió levemente, en un intento de tranquilizarla.

-¡Eh, mirad! -les llamó la atención Dean.

La ventana de la habitación de Mike empezó a abrirse al tiempo que unas desagradables y huesudas sombras de manos se plasmaban en las cortinas. Una figura tenebrosa cubierta por un viejo mantón negro y capucha se alzó frente a la cama del niño.

-Ahora. -murmuró la chica con la intención de salir de allí.

-Aún no. -negó Dean, sujetándola por el codo.

Ashley observó a través de la pantalla como el shtriga seguía acercándose peligrosamente al crío. El ser se posicionó muy cerca del rostro de Mike y ese fue el momento exacto en el que los tres salieron apresuradamente de la habitación.

-¡Mike con Ashley! -gritó el mayor de los Winchester al irrumpir en la habitación.

La rubia corrió hacia el chico para cargarlo en brazos fuera de la habitación y los hermanos abrieron fuego contra la criatura hasta vaciar sus cargadores en ella, ésta cayó sobre la moqueta que cubría el suelo.

-No te muevas. -le ordenó Dean a Sam mientras se acercaba al cuerpo del shtriga para asegurarse de que estaba muerto. -Está hecho. -informó girándose hacia su hermano.

El ser aprovechó su distracción para elevarse y sujetarle por el cuello.

-¡Dean!

El menor de los Winchester corrió hacia él para socorrerlo, más el shtriga le propinó un fuerte empujón con su mano libre y acabó por golpearse la espalda contra la pared. Sus músculos no le respondieron cuando trató de volverse a ponerse en pie y su visión borrosa sólo le permitió alcanzar a divisar cómo aquel monstruo extraía el aliento vital de su hermano.

Ashley, alertada por el grito que Sam había pronunciado, entró de nuevo en la habitación justo a tiempo para observar cómo el shtriga huía a través de la ventana dejando tras de sí el cuerpo inerte de Dean. El corazón de la cazadora empezó a latir atolondradamente mientras un nudo se formaba en su garganta dificultándole el respirar.

-No, no, no… -murmuró lanzándose al suelo para sujetar la cabeza del cazador entre sus manos. -Vamos, Dean. No me hagas esto. Despierta.

Pero no hubo ningún tipo de respuesta por parte del ojiverde.

Ashley buscó entonces con una mirada vidriosa y llena de desesperación a Sam, el cual finalmente había conseguido ponerse en pie y caminaba hacia su posición.

-Sam, por favor dime que no… -le rogó, dejando la frase a medias. Aquello no podía estar pasando.


	18. Plan B

El sonido de la máquina a su lado empezó a taladrarle los oídos. Ashley se había pasado toda la madrugada en aquella habitación de hospital, junto a la camilla en la que Dean se encontraba sumido en un profundo estado de coma, y con la única compañía de los pitidos que marcaban sus constantes vitales, pues Sam, tras haberles conducido hasta el hospital, había regresado al motel para tratar de seguir el rastro que el shtriga había dejado tras de sí.

Las primeras luces del alba se colaron a través de la ventana. El destelló de los rayos de sol sobre sus claros y, ahora también, cansados ojos por no haber dormido en horas, incomodaron a Ashley que se levantó de la silla para rodear la cama de hospital y correr las cortinas.

Al volver junto a Dean se sentó sobre el borde de la camilla sujetando una de sus manos. La piel del cazador, habitualmente cálida al tacto, era ahora fría y había palidecido hasta tornarse de un tono blanquecino, el único resquicio de color que mantenía en el rostro era el rosado de sus labios y las pecas de su nariz.

A Ashley le mataba verle en aquella situación y no poder hacer nada. Lágrimas de angustia se mezclaban con sus sentimientos de impotencia y culpabilidad. Porque sí, se acusaba a si misma de que él estuviera ahora en aquella situación. Ella había sido la que había apremiado a los chicos a irrumpir en la habitación de Mike cuando el shtriga aún siquiera había empezado a alimentarse de éste.

Su mano viajó hasta la mejilla de Dean para acariciarla con dulzura, deseando que aquellos ojos verdes volvieran a brillar una vez más para ella.

-Te prometo que voy a arreglar esto. No pienso dejarte ir. -le habló, apretándole la mano. -Te quiero, Dean.

Las palabras salieron de su boca con una facilidad que la dejó asombrada. Hacía tiempo que conocía cuáles eran sus verdaderos sentimientos por el cazador pero nunca había tenido el valor de decírselo, pronunciar aquellas dos palabras en voz alta le había parecido un mundo, sin embargo, ahí estaban ahora.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza con el objetivo de impedir que las lágrimas siguieran brotando de éstos para seguidamente apoyarse sobre el pecho del chico, concentrándose en los latidos de su corazón y obligándose a acompasar su agitada respiración, fruto de la ansiedad, con la sosegada de él.

-Te quiero. -repitió en un susurró.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió para recibir al Doctor Sanders. Ashley se incorporó al instante, secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, en un intento de recuperar la compostura.

-Doctor.

-Las enfermeras acaban de informarme que su compañero ha ingresado esta madrugada con la misma aflicción que los menores... Lo lamento mucho, Doctora Moore. -habló el hombre con una mirada empática. -¿Han descubierto algo en el CDC?

-Estamos trabajando en un par de teorías. -improvisó Ashley.

-Bien. Nada me importa más que la salud de mis pacientes. -la chica asintió con una efímera y forzada sonrisa en sus labios. -Si puedo ayudar en lo que sea no dude en decírmelo.

-Gracias. -murmuró ella, antes de que el hombre abandonara la habitación.

Ashley se dejó caer de nuevo sobre la silla dejando escapar un largo suspiró mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo para llamar a Sam y ver si éste había avanzado algo en la investigación. No obstante, antes de terminar de marcar su número el menor de los Winchester entraba por la puerta apresurado.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó, algo nervioso, al irrumpir en la habitación.

La chica elevó su vista para mirarle con confusión.

-Dime que has encontrado una forma de cargarnos a esa cosa y salvar a Dean y estaré perfectamente. -respondió observando cómo el chico dirigía su vista hacía el pasillo. -¿Qué pasa, Sam?

El aludido cerró la puerta para asegurarse de que ningún oído curioso captaba la conversación.

-Sé quién es el shtriga. -Ashley alzó las cejas, esperando que continuara hablando. -Es Sanders.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás seguro?

-Sí, completamente. -asintió Sam. -Cuando regresé al motel me puse a repasar las notas de la investigación y todos los ataques han tenido lugar a menos de 500 metros del hospital, siendo éste el epicentro de los mismos, después seguí los rastros de podredumbre y me llevaron de vuelta hasta aquí, concretamente hasta su coche. Y, por si todo eso no fuera poco, he estado hablando con las enfermeras, las cuales me han comentado que el Doctor Sanders se trasladó desde un hospital de Everett hace exactamente dos semanas.

-Justo cuando los críos empezaron a enfermar...

-Exacto. Pero eso no es todo. He llamado al hospital en el que estuvo trabajando antes y me han descrito la misma enfermedad, la cual dejó de cobrarse vidas tras su marcha.

-Hijo de puta. -soltó la chica levantándose de su asiento de un salto. -Acaba de estar aquí dentro, Sam.

-Lo sé. Lo he visto salir.

Ashley, presa de la rabia caminó hacia la puerta con la intención de ir tras aquel supuesto doctor, pero las manos de Sam la sujetaron firmemente por los hombros impidiendo su avance.

-¡Suéltame! ¡Pienso cargarme a ese hijo de puta ahora mismo!

-¡Ashley! -le reprendió Sam. -No es momento ni lugar.

-Voy a hacerle pedazos.

-No serviría de nada. -le recordó el chico. -Por favor, cálmate. Debemos actuar fríamente o todo volverá a salir mal.

La chica suspiró, asintiendo a las palabras de Sam y sólo entonces éste la libro de su agarre.

-¿Cuál es el plan? -preguntó Ashley, llevándose uno de sus rebeldes mechones de pelo tras la oreja.

-El mismo. Pero esta vez con un cebo diferente. Yo.

-No me lo puedo creer... ¡Cómo el primer plan salió tan bien! -ironizó, al tiempo que observaba a Dean.

-Esta vez será diferente. Esperarás hasta el momento justo y cuando este alimentándose de mí lo matas.

Ashley empezó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Y si llego demasiado tarde? ¿O bien fallo el disparo? ¿Y si la vuelvo a fastidiar una vez más? ¿Eh, Sam? -las dudas la asaltaron. -Ha de existir otra forma de acabar con él sin tener que arriesgar tanto...

-No la hay. Y confío en ti, Ashley. Ambos lo hacemos. -agregó refiriéndose también a su hermano. -Eres la mejor cazadora con la que nos hemos cruzado. Lo harás bien.

La rubia rodó los ojos al escuchar aquel cumplido antes de volver a hablar.

-Está bien. Digamos que acepto. ¿Qué nos asegura que irá a por ti y no a por Mike de nuevo? Porque si va tras hermanos tú y el crío empatáis a posibilidades...

-Vendrá a por mí porque sabe lo que somos. A que nos dedicamos. -sonrió Sam, seguro de sí mismo. -Estuvimos a punto de matarle y querrá venganza por ello. Además el hecho de que se haya presentado hace unos minutos aquí lo corrobora, él cree que tiene ventaja porque no sabe que conocemos su verdadera identidad.

Por primera vez en lo que iba de conversación, Ashley imitó su gesto y le sonrió.

-Tienes razón. De todos modos le diré a Mike que pase la noche en el hospital junto a su madre y hermano así nos aseguraremos de que esta cien por cien a salvo.

-Sí, es una buena idea. -asintió Sam. -Ahora vuelve al motel y duerme un poco. Necesitamos que estés fresca para esta noche. Yo me quedaré con Dean hasta entonces.

La rubia se acercó una vez más hasta la camilla del cazador para depositar un fugaz beso sobre su frente a modo de despedida.

-Cuando despiertes te patearé el trasero por hacerme sufrir tanto. Que lo sepas.

El menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar sonreír al contemplar el cariñoso gesto que acababa de dedicarle a su hermano. Aún seguía sorprendiéndose de lo mucho que las cosas habían cambiado entre aquellos dos. Y aunque solía bromear con el deseo de que volvieran a llevarse como el perro y el gato, lo cierto era que nada más lejos de la realidad, pues estaba muy feliz por ambos.

-Ni una palabra de esto, Sam. -le amenazó Ashley al pasar por su lado y ver su sonrisa.

**_Motel Álamo. _**

La noche había llegado y todo estaba listo para actuar cuando el shtriga hiciera acto de presencia.

Ashley se encontraba oculta en el interior del armario de la habitación, desde dónde, a través de las tablillas de madera, tenía una visión bastante respetable del exterior. Con su arma cargada con las balas de hierro consagrado y su mirada puesta en la ventana, a los pies de la cual un estirado Sam se hacía el dormido, esperaba pacientemente la aparición de aquel desagradable ser.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo inmóvil, sin apenas moverse un ápice mientras controlaba el ritmo de su respiración, pero hubiera jurado que habían pasado horas hasta que la ventana finalmente se abrió y la oscura capa se coló a través de ésta.

El pulso de la cazadora se aceleró al momento, pudiendo notar el golpeteó frenético de sus palpitaciones a ambos lados de las sienes. Sin embargo, se obligó a mantener la calma. Esta vez no podía fallar.

El shtriga siguió su camino hasta el cabezal de Sam, inclinándose ante él para rodearle con su huesuda y desproporcionada mano por el cuello. El cazador abrió los ojos al momento, sintiendo una sensación de ahogo que se intensificó cuando el monstruo abrió la boca para aspirar su aliento vital.

Una delgada línea de luz blanca empezó a abandonar la boca de Sam para ocupar la del shtriga. Y Ashley supo que había llegado el momento.

-¡Eh, hijo de puta! -el ser levantó la cabeza en su dirección, sin romper la conexión que seguía manteniendo con su víctima.

Ashley le dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de apretar el gatillo con decisión encajando un certero tiro en su frente que hizo que su ataque cesara y el aliento vital del cazador regresará a su lugar.

Con gran esfuerzo, Sam empujó el cuerpo del shtriga fuera de la cama mientras la rubia se acercaba hasta ellos.

-¿Estás bien? -le preguntó Ashley.

-Eso creo.

La chica le sonrió fugazmente antes de volverse hacía el ser y vaciarle su cargador en la cabeza.

-Por si acaso.

El cadáver del shtriga empezó a desecarse ante sus ojos al mismo tiempo que varios halos de luz blanca abandonaban su boca y buscaban el camino de vuelta a sus ocupantes originales.

**_Hospital Memorial. _**

Los niños que habían sido víctimas del ataque del shtriga habían ido despertando uno a uno de su estado de inconsciencia, así como también lo había hecho Dean. Por su parte, Sam y Ashley habían regresado al centro hospitalario y caminaban por el largo pasillo dirección a la habitación del ojiverde cuando éste dobló la esquina encontrándoselos de frente.

Una amplia sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la chica al tiempo que sus piernas le alentaron, de modo automático, a romper la considerable distancia que los separaba dejando tras de sí a Sam.

-¡Dean! -exclamó felizmente Ashley, lanzándose a su cuello para abrazarlo. -Estás bien.

El cazador la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos.

-Tendré que salir herido más a menudo. -la ojiazul inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás para dedicarle una mirada llena de reprobación. -Y yo que creía que ibas a patearme el trasero por hacerte sufrir tanto…

Ashley terminó por separarse del todo con su boca ligeramente entreabierta en señal de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo sabes qué fue lo que te dije?

-Ya ves. Parece que va a ser cierto eso de que las personas en coma son capaces de escuchar.

-Espera… Entonces tú… -el corazón se le aceleró de golpe ante aquella realización. -¿Lo oíste todo? ¿Todo?

-Si con todo te refieres a esa frase que empieza por _te_ y termina por _quiero_. Creo que sí. Dos veces. -le sonrió Dean con actitud sobrada. -Si quieres puedes decirlo una tercera.

-Tal vez estuvieras soñando, Winchester. -resolvió ella con rapidez.

Dean rió ante aquella respuesta, le encantaba tener a una Ashley tan nerviosa y sonrojada frente a él pero le gustaba aún más la manera que tenía la rubia de salirse siempre por la tangente cuando no quería reconocer algo, aunque ese algo fuera tan obvio como el hecho de que los monstruos existían.

-Estoy seguro de que no era así. Aunque hubiera sido un buen sueño.

Ashley le miró sonriendo al tiempo que negaba con su cabeza, dándose por vencida. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más porque la mirada que se dedicaron habló por sí sola.

Sam llegó finalmente junto a ellos.

-¿Cómo estás? -preguntó el menor a su hermano.

-No podría estar mejor, Sammy.

Y juntos reanudaron la marcha dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el aparcamiento, ansiosos por volver al búnker cuanto antes, hasta que una femenina voz les detuvo.

-¡Hey chicos! -llamó la mujer del motel junto a sus pequeños. -Mike me lo ha contado todo. No sé como agradecéroslo.

-No lo haga. -le sonrió Dean. -Simplemente hicimos nuestro trabajo.

-Es de locos… -murmuró la castaña, provocando la risa de los tres cazadores. -Gracias, de verdad.

-Cuidaros. -pronunció el mayor de los Winchester. -Y tú Mike sigue así. -agregó removiéndole el pelo antes de agacharse frente a él. -Un buen hermano mayor con muy buen gusto para las chicas. -terminó por susurrar de modo que sólo el chico lo escuchó.

Mike sonrió en respuesta antes de coger la mano de su hermano y emprender el camino junto a su madre.

El trío de cazadores se quedó mirando a la familia hasta que desaparecieron de sus vistas.

-Es una lástima. -murmuró Sam.

-Estarán bien. -aseguró Dean.

-No me refiero a eso. Hablo de Mike, de lo que ha visto. Ahora que sabe que hay cosas en la oscuridad ya nada será igual. A veces… No lo sé, desearía haber ignorado la existencia de este mundo.

-Sé de lo que hablas. -se sumó a la conversación Ashley.

Los tres habían perdido esa inocencia siendo apenas unos críos. Habían crecido rodeados de leyendas relacionadas con el antiguo folklore y monstruos, en vez de haberlo hecho con cuentos infantiles repletos de finales felices.

-Pero al menos podemos marcar la diferencia. -añadió la chica al llegar junto al Impala.

-Jodidamente cierto. -soltó el mayor de los Winchester. -¿Ves, Sammy? Esa es la actitud.

El aludido sonrió, asintiendo con su cabeza y le lanzó las llaves del coche.

-¡Ash! -exclamó entonces Dean al atraparlas en su mano. -¿Quieres conducir? Me vendrá bien descansar. Y puesto a que querías hacer el viaje de vuelta delante…

-¿Estás de coña? -preguntó la chica alzando una ceja.

-No bromeo en cuanto a mi _baby_ se refiere. -respondió agitando las llaves.

-¡Eh! A mí tampoco me importaría conducir... -soltó el más alto de los hermanos.

-¡Cállate, Sam! -pronunciaron Dean y Ashley al unísono.

La chica corrió a tomar las llaves que el ojiverde le tendía, mas cuando quiso cogerlas éste se las apartó con una sonrisa juguetona en sus labios.

-Que sepas que esto significa un _yo también_ a esas dos palabras que según tú he soñado. -habló guiñándole un ojo antes de depositar las llaves sobre su palma.

Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa y besó fugazmente sus labios. Justo después se escuchó una nueva queja proveniente de un más que desconcertado Sam.

-¡Vamos, no seas princesa! -exclamó la chica, subiéndose al volante. -Vas a poder estirar tus largas piernas en la comodísima parte de atrás.

Sam rodó los ojos antes de subirse de morros al coche.

-Te odio. -le dedicó en una infantil actitud más propia de Dean, el cual por cierto se rió. -A los dos.


	19. 666

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

Hacía varios minutos que Ashley estaba despierta, con sus ojos clavados en Dean que dormía a su lado manteniéndola rodeada por los hombros de forma que sus cuerpos casi se tocaban por completo, mientras su mente no paraba de recordarle lo mucho que había cambiado su vida desde que había decidido rendirse a él.

Había conseguido recuperar sus ganas de seguir luchando más allá de la consecución de una venganza, había vuelto a sonreír, a bromear como antaño y a sentir empatía. Había recuperado su humanidad. Pero todo ello no sólo se lo debía a Dean, también a Sam. Al sentimiento de pertenencia que ambos Winchester le habían brindado después de estar durante tantos años a la deriva. Ahora, no sólo tenía un sitio reservado exclusivamente para ella en la cama del hombre al que quería, sino que también disfrutaba de largas y profundas conversaciones con otro al cual consideraba un hermano.

Después de ocho años, volvía a tener un lugar al que llamar hogar y no quería perderlo por nada del mundo. Por eso sabía que había llegado el momento de sincerarse, de contarles a quién pertenecía el cuerpo que Belial había usado para torturarla, de explicarles el porqué de su acuerdo con Crowley y de pedirles disculpas por no haberles confiado antes todo aquello.

Estaba aterrada, no podía negarlo. Tenía miedo de sus reacciones, pues conociéndolos, estaba al corriente de que como mínimo se enfadarían. Sin embargo, confiaba en que tarde o temprano lograrán entender sus motivos y pudieran perdonarla.

Ashley soltó un leve suspiro ante todos aquellos pensamientos que se amontonaban en su cabeza. Necesitaba tomar el aire.

Con extrema delicadeza trató de zafarse del brazo de Dean pero sus movimientos no fueron tan sutiles como había intencionado y el cazador abrió los ojos ligeramente.

-¿Qué hora es? -murmuró somnoliento el ojiverde.

Ashley estiró su brazo para alcanzar su teléfono móvil y miró la hora antes de volver a dejarlo sobre la mesilla.

-Las 5:45 de la mañana.

-¿Y qué hacías huyendo de la cama tan pronto, eh?

-No podía seguir durmiendo así que iba a levantarme. Ya sabes, salir a correr mis 8 km diarios.

-Pensaba que después de lo de anoche te iba a costar más recuperar las fuerzas. -habló Dean, dedicándole una media sonrisa. -Yo casi no puedo ni moverme.

-Eso va a ser la edad, Winchester.

-Sólo soy 4 años mayor que tú.

-Pues parece ser que son suficientes…

El cazador enterró su rostro en la almohada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con la clara intención de seguir durmiendo.

-Que graciosa… Anda, calla.

-Eres un viejo gruñón. -rió entonces ella por lo bajo.

-Soy adorable y lo sabes. -sonrió presumidamente Dean.

Ashley le devolvió la sonrisa, aún a sabiendas de que él no era capaz de verla.

Aquellos pequeños momentos tan íntimos dónde sólo existían ellos dos llenaban de calidez su pecho. Se sentía demasiado bien observarlo sin que él se diera cuenta. Se sentía demasiado bien cuando, en medio de la noche, se despertaba y lo veía ahí, durmiendo a su lado, con sus brazos siempre envueltos de forma protectora alrededor de su cuerpo.

Odiaba pensar que el contarle la verdad pudiera tirar todo aquello por la borda. Pero debía hacerlo, necesitaba hacerlo. Estaba decidida a soltar toda aquella pequeña gran carga de culpabilidad que le punzaba el alma.

Dándole un último vistazo se deslizó fuera de las sábanas para incorporarse después y poner los pies en el suelo. Antes de levantarse pero, notó la mano de Dean en su espalda.

-¿No se te olvida algo?

-No tiene sentido que te de los buenos días si vas a seguir durmiendo… -respondió ella, adivinando lo que el cazador le estaba pidiendo. Dean abrió uno de sus ojos para fingir un infantil puchero. -Está bien… Tú ganas. -se rindió fácilmente Ashley dándole un efímero beso en los labios mientras el sonreía triunfante.

Finalmente la chica salió de la habitación, dejándolo en la cama, y se encaminó hacia el exterior del búnker.

El cielo anaranjado del amanecer la recibió una vez estuvo fuera. La suave brisa otoñal balanceaba algunas ramas de los árboles más cercanos y desordenaba sus cabellos mientras caminaba hasta su coche el cual se encontraba aparcado a un lado del camino de tierra. Realmente no le apetecía correr así que decidió subirse al capó y reclinar su espalda contra el parabrisas para observar como las nubes anaranjadas iban tornándose blanquecinas conforme el sol se alzaba cada vez más alto en el cielo.

En su cabeza un único pensamiento: encontrar las palabras adecuadas que le ayudarán a minimizar el daño que iba a ocasionar en Sam y Dean cuando éstos descubrieran toda la verdad sobre ella.

La puerta de hierro del búnker chirrió a sus espaldas y unos pasos empezaron a oírse acercándose hasta su posición.

Ashley no se agitó, sabía perfectamente qué se trataba del menor de los Winchester pues era costumbre que se encontraran allí para sus carreras matutinas.

-Buenos días, Sam. -le saludó, volteando su cabeza cuando él se paró al lado del coche.

-Buenos días. -le correspondió el aludido con una sonrisa. -¿Preparada para morder el polvo?

-En realidad hoy no estoy de humor para una carrera. -respondió la rubia obligándose a esbozar una sonrisa.

Sam atisbó algo de tristeza en sus ojos y se apoyó también sobre el capó del Charger.

-¿Es por mi hermano? ¿Ha dicho o hecho algo estúpido? Porque si quieres puedo encargarme de él. -bromeó tratando de animarla. La chica soltó una risita negando con la cabeza. -¿Entonces qué es lo que te pasa? Y ahórrate el nada, por favor.

Ashley suspiró para luego mirarlo, sin duda la conocía demasiado bien.

-¿Recuerdas lo que me preguntó Mike cuándo aceptó ser el cebo para intentar salvar a su hermano? ¿Todo eso sobre si yo haría cualquier cosa por el mío? -Sam se limitó a asentir con su cabeza, sin decir nada, escuchándola atentamente. -Bueno, lo he hecho. He hecho cosas de las que no me siento nada orgullosa por tratar de salvar a Josh.

El cazador frunció su ceño en un gesto de confusión, según tenía entendido el hermano de Ashley había fallecido y ella estaba hablando de salvarlo como si éste siguiera vivo.

-¿Te refieres a que has intentado traerlo de vuelta?

-Es más complicado que todo eso. -volvió a suspirar la ojiazul, aquello iba a resultarle más difícil de explicar de lo que había previsto en un principio. -Hace poco descubrí que no estaba muerto.

-¿Cómo? -inquirió el cazador sorprendido. -¿Pero por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque todo este tiempo he estado jugando a dos bandas, Sam. -se sinceró, bajando la cabeza avergonzada. -Se me ofreció la oportunidad de recuperarlo y no pensé en nada más. Sólo me importaba Josh. Salvarlo. Pero ahora… Ahora me he dado cuenta de que os merecéis saber toda la verdad, de que no puedo seguir haciéndoos esto.

-¿De qué estás hablando? -preguntó, ladeando su cabeza, antes de que un enfurecido Dean apareciera en escena.

-¡Apártate de ella, Sam! -exclamó el mayor de los Winchester caminando con paso firme hasta sus posiciones y portando el móvil de Ashley en la mano. Escasos minutos antes el aparato le había despertado al recibir una llamada que estaba a punto de cambiarlo todo. -Trabaja para Crowley.

La chica bajó rápidamente del capó de su coche al escucharlo.

-Dean... Puedo explicarlo. Por favor, yo sólo…

-¡No! -gritó el aludido, callándola al momento.

El tono cortante de Dean dejó a Ashley sin palabras, sufría un bloqueo mental y era incapaz de pensar con claridad, además la mirada furiosa que le estaba dedicando el ojiverde tampoco ayudaba a recuperar el control de aquella situación. Parecía que, después de todo, sus mayores temores se habían vuelto realidad.

-¿Qué está pasando, Dean? -preguntó Sam, alternando su mirada entre la chica y su hermano. El aludido le lanzó el teléfono móvil y el menor de los Winchester fue capaz de comprobar cómo el número de Crowley llenaba el registro de llamadas. -¿Esto es lo que estabas tratando de explicarme? -se dirigió esta vez a la cazadora que seguía como ausente. -¡Ashley!

-Lo siento. -alcanzó a pronunciar ella. -Iba a contároslo hoy mismo. Tenéis que creerme.

Dean negaba con la cabeza. Una parte de él le decía que escuchara, que podía existir una razón lo suficientemente razonable para que todo aquello cobrara sentido, pero otra, la que dominaba cada nervio de su cuerpo, sólo era capaz de centrarse en la traición de Ashley.

-¿Creerte? -soltó en una carcajada irónica. -Has sido una actriz de primera. -cada palabra que pronunciaba se clavaba como puñales en el pecho de la rubia. -Y yo he sido un estúpido. Un estúpido por tratar de mantenerte segura, de encontrar al hijo de puta que te torturó, mientras tú vete a saber que tramabas con Crowley…

-¡El hijo de puta que me torturó lleva poseyendo a Josh ocho malditos años! ¡Y yo no sabía nada! -estalló Ashley, con un sollozo construyéndose en su garganta. -Por eso no quería que fueras a por él, ni te dije su nombre, porque sabía que si lo hacía lo matarías y con él a mi hermano.

-¿PEro qué pinta Crowley en todo esto? -interrumpió Sam.

-Él me salvó de Belial. Quería que os mantuviera vigilados, que me asegurará de que no interferías en sus asuntos y…

-Vamos, que has sido su puta. -pronunció duramente Dean, más que resentido.

Ashley cerró los ojos, mordiéndose el labio inferior en un acto reflejo con la intención de mantenerse calmada.

-Crowley me prometió que si cumplía con mi parte obligaría a Belial a buscar otro recipiente. Me prometió devolverme a mi hermano. Tenéis que entenderlo, vosotros mismos habéis trabajado con él…

-¡Eso no quita el hecho de que podrías habérnoslo contado antes! -alzó la voz el mayor.

-¡Tenía miedo, Dean! -se defendió la chica, también elevando su tono. -Miedo de esto. De qué me mirarás cómo lo estás haciendo ahora. De perderte. De perderos a ambos.

Dean se llevó una mano a su rostro y le dio la espalda.

Tenía ganas de golpear algo, víctima de la frustración que sentía en su interior, ganas de coger el coche, pisar a fondo el acelerador y alejarse de aquella surrealista situación.

No era capaz de asimilar todo aquello, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Sentía cómo si una montaña rusa se hubiera apoderado de su estómago, una atracción llena de bajadas y subidas con vagonetas de alta velocidad que amenazaban con descarrilar en cualquier momento.

Le dolía confirmar que las iniciales dudas y desconfianza que había sentido al conocerla tomaran ahora sentido, sobre todo después de haberse abierto a ella de la forma en la que lo había hecho.

¿Por qué se lo había ocultado durante tanto tiempo? ¿A caso no había tenido la oportunidad de sincerarse con él durante las últimas semanas? Sí. La había tenido, cientos de ellas en realidad, pero había escogido seguir mintiéndole.

-Lo has arruinado todo. -habló, volviéndose a girar hacia ella. -No puedo seguir confiando en ti.

Ashley lo miró directo a los ojos, unos ojos que, por primera vez desde que había empezado la discusión, habían dejado de mirarla con rabia y decepción para mostrar la desolación más absoluta que ella alcanzaba a recordar.

En ese mismo momento supo que todo había terminado y algo en su interior se rompió en mil pedazos.

-Dean, por favor… -suplicó con las lágrimas ya presentes en sus claros ojos azules.

-Vete.

La respiración de la chica se entrecortó al escuchar aquella palabra y buscó con la mirada a Sam, esperando que éste interviniera a su favor.

Después de todo, el menor de los Winchester siempre había sido el más comprensivo de los dos hermanos y también el que más fríamente analizaba los hechos. Pero lo cierto es que él no dejaba de estar igualmente decepcionado y sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de descubrir.

-Lo siento, Ashley. -dijo, acercándose hasta ella para devolverle su teléfono móvil.

La rubia asintió lentamente, comprendiendo lo que aquellas palabras significaban mientras sentía las cálidas lágrimas empezando a descender por sus mejillas.

Les dedicó un último vistazo antes de que Dean le apartara la mirada y se subió en su coche, arrancando su motor para dejarlo, una vez más, todo atrás.

-No quiero que vuelvas a hablarme de ella. -le pidió el mayor de los Winchester a su hermano.

Sam le dedicó una mirada llena de entendimiento y no hicieron falta palabras para que Dean comprendiera que su hermano pensaba respetar su deseo.

Ambos continuaron en silencio, observando cómo las ruedas del vehículo levantaban el polvo al empezar a rodar sobre el camino de tierra, hasta que finalmente, el Charger de Ashley se perdió tras una curva y volvieron al interior del refugio.

**_12 horas más tarde…_**

La cazadora se había pasado el día conduciendo sin ningún rumbo fijo. Sin embargo, su subconsciente le había guiado hasta el Estado que una vez fue su hogar y ahora se encontraba en alguna carretera secundaria de Tennessee mientras atardecía.

Daba golpecitos con su mano al volante, sintiéndose pérdida y nerviosa mientras los rayos del Sol, descendiendo frente a ella en el horizonte, la deslumbraban continuamente. Mas no quería parar pues no tenía adónde ir.

Su cabeza no paraba de abrumarle con los recuerdos felices que había compartido con los Winchester. Todos aquellos momentos que acababa de perder por no haber sido lo suficientemente valiente en su momento, por haber tentado demasiado a la suerte.

Cerró sus ojos, aferrando con fuerza el volante, sin tener presente que seguía conduciendo. El claxon de otro coche la hizo volver a la realidad y poner atención de nuevo en la carretera. Enderezó rápidamente el volante y volvió a su carril, dándose cuenta de que había estado a punto de embestir de frente a otro vehículo.

Ashley terminó por detenerse a un lado del arcén, su cabeza martilleaba de dolor. Parecía que la falta de descanso había empezado a pasarle factura.

Se desabrochó el cinturón y abrió la guantera para buscar un ibuprofeno pero lo que encontró no fueron las pastillas, sino el manuscrito que Crowley le había demandado a cambio de devolverle a Josh.

Lo sacó y lo observó con detenimiento, pasando sus páginas con sumo cuidado, cómo si éstas pudieran desintegrarse por el mero roce de sus dedos, había olvidado por completo que lo había escondido ahí.

Dejó escapar un largo suspiro antes de cerrar sus tapas, sabiendo lo que tenía que hacer. Bajó del coche con resolución y empezó rebuscar en su maletero todos los ingredientes necesarios para llevar a cabo el ritual de invocación.

Había llegado la hora de dejar de lamentarse y tomar cartas en el asunto. Había llegado su momento.


	20. Redención

**_En algún lugar de Tennessee..._**

La noche había cubierto por completo el cielo dónde innumerables estrellas acompañaban a la brillante luna que brindaba una tenue claridad sobre el campo.

El Charger del 69' de Ashley estaba aparcado al lado de un abandonado granero hasta el cual la rubia había conducido para obtener una mayor intimidad que le permitiera llevar a cabo el ritual sin tener que estar pendiente de ser descubierta por algún que otro curioso conductor.

El material para la invocación ya estaba preparado sobre el capó del coche y sólo faltaba un último paso, que los ingredientes prendieran en llamas.

Tomando una gran bocanada de aire la chica encendió una cerilla, observándola mientras ésta iba poco a poco consumiéndose ante sus ojos.

Dejó ir el aire que había mantenido en sus pulmones y, esperando que aquello funcionara, reunió el coraje necesario para lanzarla al interior de la vasija.

Una ráfaga de aire se levantó de inmediato, arremolinando sus cabellos dorados a su paso, mientras el hombre al que había esperado apareció de la nada frente a ella.

-Gracias por venir. -saludó Ashley al recién llegado.

Él caminó hacia su posición con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su gabardina.

-No es que haya tenido otra opción. -respondió, lanzando una rápida mirada a los materiales que descansaban sobre el capó.

-Lo siento, Castiel. Tenía que asegurarme de que vendrías.

-Dean o Sam podrían haberme llamado.

-Ellos no saben nada de esto.

Castiel frunció su ceño, confundido, pues creía que se había unido a los hermanos Winchester en las cacerías.

-¿Qué ocurre, Ashley? ¿Por qué no están contigo?

-Porque la he cagado. -rió amargamente la aludida. -Y ahora he de empezar a enmendar mis errores. Por eso te he llamado. Tengo algo que quiero que les devuelvas y también algo que pedirte. Y sí, sé que apenas me conoces y que probablemente no te fíes de mí, y es más que comprensible, pero estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien aquí. Así que si al menos me dieras la oportunidad de explicarme antes de desaparecer...

El ángel evaluaba cada una de sus palabras así como su lenguaje corporal. La chica parecía estar muy nerviosa y preocupada pero no mentía, eso lo tenía por seguro.

-Te escucho.

Ashley le dedicó una tímida sonrisa antes de inclinarse frente a la ventanilla de su vehículo para coger el maldito libro que tantos dolores de cabeza le había ocasionado durante su búsqueda.

-Necesito que les devuelvas esto. -habló acercándose de nuevo al moreno. -Lo encontré en el búnker.

-"El libro de los condenados" por Charles Fort. -leyó Castiel, tomando el manuscrito en sus manos. -¿Qué tiene de especial?

-Ni idea. Lo único que sé es que Crowley quería que lo consiguiese.

-¿Lo robaste para él? -se sorprendió el ángel, que por un momento pudo adivinar el porqué la rubia ya no seguía al lado de sus amigos.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza gacha.

-Me prometió que obligaría a Belial a cambiar de traje de carne si se lo entregaba. Y yo sólo quería salvar a mi hermano de la posesión de ese cabrón.

A cada segundo que pasaba de conversación, la sorpresa en Castiel iba en aumento.

-¿Belial? -murmuró para sí mismo, recordando a uno de los demonios más poderosos que habían logrado escapar, en más de una ocasión, de las legiones celestiales. -Si realmente es él el que está poseyendo a tu hermano, Crowley no tiene nada que hacer.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?

-Belial es mucho más poderoso que Crowley, y aunque éste último ocupe el título de Rey del Infierno no puede obligarle a nada. Crowley te mintió, Ashley.

Aquello le cayó como un jarro de agua fría. La cazadora sabía que a su hermano no le poseía un demonio cualquiera, lo había sabido desde el minuto en que éste le informó que un simple exorcismo no serviría, pero no esperaba que el mismísimo Rey del Infierno tampoco tuviera ninguna ventaja sobre él, después de todo Crowley la había salvado de sus fauces.

¿Eso significaba que Belial se había cansado de jugar con ella y por eso había obedecido a Crowley? Su cabeza empezó a darle vueltas a medida que las preguntas se agolpaban en su interior.

-¿Qué más sabes sobre él? -preguntó con agitación. Necesitaba recabar toda la información posible sobre aquel maldito demonio que ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano, y parecía ser que Castiel podía ayudar con ello.

-Es uno de los primeros demonios que existen. Fue creado por Lucifer tras la creación de Lilith y se le conoce como el Hijo o Príncipe del Infierno. -respondió el ángel ladeando su cabeza. -Tras el Apocalipsis fueron muchos los que creyeron que reclamaría su puesto como líder infernal pero su ausencia en esa lucha llevó a pensar que estaba muerto.

-Pues no lo está. Yo misma he tenido el placer de comprobarlo... -ironizó con tristeza Ashley. -En fin, me gustaría pedirte una última cosa. -el ángel la miró, esperando a que continuara hablando. -Mantén los ojos puestos sobre Sam y Dean. Necesito que me prometas que les cuidarás las espaldas. Crowley me amenazó con ir a por ellos si no le entregaba ese dichoso libro.

Castiel asintió sin dudarlo.

-No te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias.

La cazadora le dedicó una amable sonrisa con la intención de subirse a bordo de su Charger pero la voz del ojiazul la detuvo.

El ángel sentía una enorme curiosidad por aquella humana. La primera vez que la vio atisbó algo de oscuridad en su interior, una culpa muy pesada sobre su alma. Pero también fue capaz de ver luz, una cegadora claridad que brilló con ímpetu cuando se enfrentó a él tratando de proteger a los Winchester. Por eso no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupado por ella.

-¿Ashley?

-¿Sí? -se giró la aludida, con la mano ya puesta sobre la maneta de la puerta.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora?

-Lo que tendría que haber hecho tiempo atrás. Buscar la manera correcta de traer de vuelta a mi hermano y encargarme de que Crowley no vuelve a engañar nunca más a nadie.

-¿Sola?

La chica soltó una risa triste, asintiendo.

-Es como debe ser. He vuelto a quedarme sola. Pero está bien. Es lo que me merezco. Además, aunque siguiera teniendo a Sam y Dean de mi parte no me gustaría arrastrarlos a todo esto.

Castiel podía ver cómo la celeste mirada de la rubia estaba consumida por la culpa.

-Hiciste lo que hiciste porque estabas desesperada por recuperar a tú hermano. -trató de reconfortarla. -Ser capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él no te convierte en una mala persona.

-Ojalá ellos pensarán como tú... -suspiró la chica haciendo alusión a los hermanos. -Gracias de nuevo, Castiel.

-Ten cuidado. -le dedicó el ángel antes de desvanecerse frente a sus ojos.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

Dean mantenía su mirada clavada en la botella de whisky que se encontraba, ya vacía, frente a él mientras jugaba con el vaso entre sus manos, removiendo la poca bebida que quedaba en éste.

El tintineó del cristal sobre la mesa de madera era el único sonido que le había acompañado durante horas.

Sam le había otorgado algo de espacio tras lo sucedido y él había hecho lo que mejor se le daba después de cazar y cuidar de su hermano, buscar refugio en el alcohol.

Sin embargo, la quietud de la biblioteca fue rota de pronto cuando el menor de los Winchester irrumpió en la habitación y deslizó frente a él un sándwich recién hecho.

-Deberías comer algo. -habló el más alto tomando asiento a su lado.

-No tengo hambre. -se limitó a responder el otro, apartando el plato de su vista.

-Pero no has comido nada desde que Ashle...

-No. -le cortó tajante, bebiendo el último sorbo de whisky. -No quiero que la nombres.

-Creo que deberíamos hablar en algún momento de lo que ha pasado esta mañana.

-Pues yo creo que todo ha quedado bastante claro, Sam.

-Mira, yo también estoy molesto con ella pero pensándolo fríamente no ha hecho nada que no hayamos hecho nosotros antes.

Dean se limitó a bufar sarcásticamente y se levantó para alcanzar una nueva botella del mueble bar.

Sam ignoró su gesto y continuó hablando.

-¿Trabajar con Crowley? Hecho. ¿Estar dispuestos a cualquier cosa por salvar la vida de nuestro hermano? Hecho.

-¿Mentir y ocultar cosas? Hecho. -soltó Dean, interrumpiéndolo de nuevo con una sonrisa cínica en sus labios mientras se servía otro vaso de whisky.

-Dean...

-¿Qué?

-No tenemos derecho a juzgarla tan duramente.

-¿Qué no tenemos derecho? -elevó la voz el mayor de los Winchester, exaltado e incrédulo ante las palabras de su hermano. -Habla por ti. Yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo.

-Pero...

-¡Pero nada, Sam! No era en tu cama en la que se metía cada noche. No era a ti al que hacía creer que quería. Yo confiaba en ella. Pero ella en mi no. Y eso es lo que realmente me cabrea. -soltó fuera de sí. -Lo de su pacto con Crowley es lo de menos. Lo importante es el hecho de las oportunidades que tuvo de contármelo y no lo hizo.

Sam calló, su hermano estaba demasiado dolido como para entrar en razón. Volvería a intentarlo por la mañana.

El sonido de un aleteó lo sacó de sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que Castiel había hecho acto de presencia frente a ellos.

-¿Cas?

-Hola, Sam. Dean. -agregó saludando también al cazador de pelo corto, el cual apenas le prestó atención.

El ángel se quedó entonces mirándolo fijamente. Dean tenía un aspecto horrible, el hastío y cansancio se habían convertido ahora en los protagonistas de sus facciones.

-¿Qué sucede, Cas? -preguntó el menor de los Winchester, devolviendo a la realidad al ángel.

-He venido a daros algo de parte de Ashley. -respondió el moreno, sacando del interior de la gabardina el manuscrito para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

Sam estiró su brazo para ojearlo más de cerca, era la primera vez que veía aquel libro.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Lo que le pidió Crowley a cambio de ayudarle a recuperar a su hermano. Ashley se lo llevó de aquí.

Dean soltó una risa irónica, el alcohol hacía rato que había empezado a afectarle y el dolor habló por él.

-Espera, así que además de mentirosa era una ladrona. Perfecto.

-Ella quería que os lo devolviese. No va a seguir adelante con su acuerdo con Crowley. Quiere hacer las cosas bien.

-Ya bueno, bien por ella. -pronunció Dean, levantándose de su silla y agarrando el whisky. -No quiero seguir escuchando nada de esto así que buenas noches.

-Deberías dejar eso aquí. -aludió entonces Sam a la botella. -Creo que has tenido suficiente por hoy.

El mayor de los Winchester le dedicó una sonrisita llena de suficiencia antes de llevarse la botella a sus labios para beber un trago más.

-Creo que no. -se limitó a responder éste antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta.

-¿Qué le pasa? -preguntó un desorientado Castiel por la actitud que mostraba su amigo.

-No lleva nada bien lo de Ashley. Y si a eso le sumas que es un cabezota que no atiende a razones... Por cierto, ¿cómo está ella?

El ojiazul se sentó y procedió a contarle, con todo lujo de detalles, la conversación que había mantenido con la chica.

Mientras tanto, Dean se encontraba sentado sobre la cama de su habitación. Observando el armario abierto frente a él, aquel que seguía albergando gran parte de la ropa de Ashley junto a la suya propia. Y aunque su primer impulso había sido levantarse y meterla toda en una bolsa se había mantenido quieto porque algo en su interior le impedía librarse del recuerdo de la chica.

**_Jackson, Tennessee. _**

Tras darle muchas vueltas allí estaba, frente a la casa de su mejor amiga, buscando el apoyo que tanto necesitaba en aquellos difíciles momentos.

Ashley subió los peldaños del porche y titubeó en el momento de llamar a la puerta. Era bien entrada la madrugada y probablemente Judith se encontraría durmiendo.

En aquel momento pensó en darse la vuelta, en buscar un motel en el que pasar la noche y en no molestarla, pero realmente necesitaba de alguien. Las cosas habían cambiado y ya no podía volver a ser la chica que una vez lo había dejado todo atrás.

Sus nudillos viajaron casi sin permiso hacia la puerta y picaron sobre ésta emitiendo un sordo sonido.

Sorprendentemente, la luz del recibidor se encendió a los pocos segundos y la puerta no tardó en abrirse.

-¡Ashley! -exclamó la castaña, visiblemente sorprendida. -¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Y a estas horas?

-Lo siento. Sé que es muy tarde y que debes estar cansada pero necesitaba verte.

Judith reconoció aquel tono. Su amiga no estaba bien.

-Pasa. Cuéntamelo todo.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza y la siguió hasta la cocina, tomando asiento junto a la mesa que se encontraba en un rincón de la habitación y en la cual se amontonaba una buena pila de exámenes por corregir.

-Tienes bastante trabajo.

-Y todo el fin de semana por delante. -le sonrió Judith, tendiéndole una cerveza recién sacada de la nevera. -¿Qué ocurre?

-Cómo me conoces… -le sonrió tristemente Ashley, aceptando la cerveza antes de pasarle a relatar todo lo que había ocurrido.

Judith se quedó de piedra al descubrir que Josh no había muerto en aquella explosión ocho años atrás sino que un demonio había estado poseyéndolo desde entonces.

Se horrorizó al escuchar las barbaridades que esa malvada entidad había infligido a su amiga aprovechando el cuerpo de su hermano. Y también se enteró del acuerdo que había mantenido con el Rey del Infierno para tratar de salvarlo.

Todo aquello le sorprendió sobremanera, pero si hubo algo que no lo hizo fue el saber que Ashley y Dean habían dado un paso más en su relación desde la última vez que la rubia había estado en el pueblo. Aquello era lo único que había visto venir.

-No puedo imaginarme por lo que debiste pasar… -murmuró Judith, tomándole de la mano en un gesto reconfortante cuando la cazadora dio por finalizado su relato. -¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Iré a por Crowley antes de que él venga a por mí.

-Le tenderás una trampa haciéndole creer que aún tienes el libro, ¿verdad? -supuso la de ojos grises, y la rubia así se lo confirmó cuando asintió con su cabeza. -Es peligroso.

Ashley rió por lo bajo.

-Judith, me dedico a cazar monstruos. Todo es peligroso en mi vida.

-Lo sé. -suspiró la aludida con preocupación. -¿Pero no crees que esto podría quedarte un poco grande?

-Vaya, gracias. Menudos ánimos.

-Vamos Ashley, lo sabes tan bien como yo, no puedes enfrentarte a esto y no salir mal parada.

-¿Entonces qué? ¿Me quedó cruzada de brazos mientras mi hermano sigue sufriendo dentro de su propio cuerpo? ¿Esa es tu genial idea?

-No, claro que no. Estoy hablando de que no deberías hacerlo sola, de que deberías buscar ayuda en otros cazadores…

Ashley rodó los ojos al comprender por dónde iba su amiga.

-¿Dean y Sam? ¿Se te ha olvidado la parte en la que te he dicho que me odian? -ironizó incrédula.

-No creo que te odien. Creo que necesitan tiempo, eso es todo.

La ojiazul bajo la vista, negando tristemente con su cabeza y luchando por mantener la entereza.

-Tú no estuviste ahí, no viste cómo me miraron. Los he perdido.

Judith se sintió mal por haber sacado el tema de los hermanos, notaba que era una herida demasiado abierta y reciente en el corazón de su amiga. Se levantó lentamente de su asiento y caminó hacia ella para ofrecerle sus brazos.

-Está bien. Aún me tienes a mí, Ashley.

La aludida elevó de nuevo la vista antes de ponerse en pie y aceptar el abrazo.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que, boba. -le sonrió al separarse. -¿Qué te parece si te pones cómoda y descansas? Apuesto que te vendrán bien unas cuantas horas de sueño. Y mañana será otro día.

-Suena perfecto. -le devolvió la sonrisa la rubia.

-Bien, iré a buscar algo de ropa que dejarte entonces. -habló Judith, caminando hacía las escaleras del pasillo antes de girarse para volver a mirarla. -¿Sabes que puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que haga falta, verdad?

-Lo sé.

Pero por la mañana, cuando la de ojos grises se despertó y se dirigió a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, el único rastro que quedaba de Ashley era una nota que ésta había dejado sobre la encimera.

_"Siento haberme ido así, sin despedidas de por medio, pero ya sabes que no se me dan nada bien. Además, no me hubieras dejado cruzar la puerta hasta que te hubieras asegurado de que estaba bien. Pero lo cierto es que no voy a volver a estar bien Judith, no al menos que termine todo esto. Así que he tenido que hacerlo, he tenido que irme una vez más. Espero que no me odies por ello. Gracias por ser la mejor amiga que podría imaginar aún y cuando no lo merezco. -Ashley." _

-Maldita cabezota. -musitó Judith mientras alcanzaba su teléfono móvil.

**_En aquellos instantes…_**

Todo estaba preparado para encargarse de Crowley. La cazadora había dibujado una trampa del diablo cubriendo todo un cruce de caminos y empuñaba una espada angelical en su mano derecha mientras marcaba el número del Rey del Infierno con la otra.

-_Gatita. _-se oyó la característica voz del demonio al otro lado del aparato. _-¿A qué debo el placer? _

-Lo tengo. -se limitó a responder Ashley, secamente.

-¿_No son eso buenas noticias?_ -rió jocosamente Crowley. -¿_Dónde estás?_

-Carretera Maple Springs. Kilometro 83.

En apenas unos segundos el hombre apareció en el centro de la trampa.

-¿A qué estás jugando, Ashley? -inquirió al percatarse de que estaba atrapado.

La aludida le dedicó una sonrisa llena de suficiencia.

-¿Qué a qué estoy jugando? Deberías hacerte esa pregunta a ti mismo, Crowley. -respondió moviendo el arma en su mano.

-¿Pretendes matarme? -reparó entonces el demonio la atención en el puñal.

-Me has engañado. Sé que no puedes cumplir tu parte del trato porque Belial está por encima de ti en cuanto a poder.

-Hubiera podido cumplirla si tú hubieras hecho lo propio. -escupió el Rey del Infierno, entornando sus ojos.

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Ashley. ¿Significaba eso que el libro era la clave para recuperar a su hermano? ¿Qué recogía en sus páginas un exorcismo lo suficientemente poderoso para expulsar a Belial del cuerpo de Josh?

-Mientes.

-No, querida. No lo hago.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza, si Crowley estaba tratando de manipularla no lo conseguiría.

-No me importa. Pienso matarte.

El Rey del Infierno estalló en una sonora carcajada y Ashley, que había empezado a caminar hacía él, detuvo sus pasos antes de entrar en la trampa, observándole sin comprender el porqué de sus risas.

-¿Qué te parece tan divertido?

-Tú estupidez. ¿De verdad pensabas que después de todas tus dudas y largas iba a presentarme sin refuerzos? ¿Sin un plan B? Vamos, Ashley.

La chica miró a su alrededor, en guardia, mas no atisbó nada fuera de lo corriente. La encrucijada seguía estando desierta a excepción de su presencia y la de Crowley.

-Es un farol.

-Dime algo. Entre una gatita como tú y un perrito como el mío, ¿quién crees que ganaría?

Un sonido gutural hizo que la cazadora se estremeciera. Los ladridos de un perro infernal irrumpieron furiosos haciendo que la relativa esperanza de acabar con el Rey del Infierno se esfumara de golpe.

-Hijo de puta…

-Rompe la trampa y Juliette será buena chica contigo.

Ashley le dedicó una mirada llena de odio y para sorpresa de Crowley volvió a girarse para enfrentarse a la bestia.

Aunque no era capaz de verla, oía su respiración y sentía su cálido aliento cerca. Tomando esas dos cosas como ventaja la cazadora se arriesgo a lanzar un ataque al aire que acabó por rozar al animal, éste gruñó en respuesta e hinco sus colmillos en el brazo de la rubia la cual dejó caer su arma al suelo presa del agudo dolor que el mordisco le había causado.

La herida pronto empezó a sangrar aparatosamente, viéndose obligada a presionarla con su mano para evitar tambalearse víctima de un mareo.

-Buen intento. -se mofó el demonio tras ella. -Ahora rompe la maldita trampa o en el próximo mordisco te arranca el brazo.

Un largo suspiró escapó de los labios Ashley. No tenía nada que hacer. En el mejor escenario aquel perro infernal la devoraría y en el peor Crowley se encargaría de ella. Pero si algo tenía claro es que no iba a convertirse en comida para perros, si aquello tenía que terminar allí al menos que fuera a manos del Rey del Infierno.

Con resolución se irguió de nuevo, arrastrando uno de sus pies sobre la línea roja que cercaba al demonio hasta que ésta se vio desdibujada y él quedó libre.

Ashley lo miró desafiante, sin miedo, esperando por el siguiente movimiento, y Crowley se acercó hasta ella para pararse a escasos centímetros de su rosto.

-Te vienes conmigo, gatita. -le susurró al oído, antes de posar su mano en el hombro y hacer que ambos desaparecieran de allí.


	21. Emboscada

El teléfono móvil sonó insistentemente sobre la mesita de noche sacando a Sam del letargo del sueño.

El cazador abrió los ojos y cogió el aparato para encontrarse con un número que desconocía en pantalla. Se quedó observándolo durante unos segundos, aún algo adormilado, hasta que finalmente dejó de vacilar y descolgó.

-_¿Sam? _-la voz de una joven sonó alta y clara al otro lado de la línea.

-Sí. -confirmó el aludido incorporándose fuera de la cama. -¿Quién es?

-_Soy Judith. No sé si te acordarás de mí…_

-Claro. De Jacskon. La mejor amiga de Ashley.

-_Exacto. Estoy muy preocupada por ella. _

-¿Qué ocurre?

_-Verás, anoche estuvo aquí y me dijo que tenía planeado encargarse de Crowley. Yo le dije que ya hablaríamos por la mañana, que descansara, pero cuando me he levantado ya no estaba. Mi primer impulso ha sido llamarla al móvil pero no me lo ha cogido, entonces he salido con el coche para ver si daba con ella y al entrar en una carretera secundaria me he encontrado su coche en un cruce de caminos…_

A Sam le estaba costando seguir el ritmo de la narración. La chica se encontraba realmente nerviosa y hablaba con suma rapidez haciendo que el cazador se perdiera algunas palabras por el camino.

-Necesito que te calmes.

_-Lo siento. No puedo. Crowley la tiene. _-soltó Judith con la respiración entrecortada fruto de la angustia. _-Hay sangre y un pentáculo desdibujado en el suelo._

Sam tragó saliva preocupado por su amiga.

-Mándame las coordenadas del lugar ahora mismo y vuelve a casa. Yo me encargo. -habló aguantando el teléfono móvil entre la oreja y su hombro, mientras metía algunas de sus armas en una mochila.

-_Gracias, Sam._

La llamada se cortó y escasos segundos más tarde su móvil volvió a sonar. Acababa de recibir el mensaje con las coordenadas.

Se apresuró a vestirse y se colgó la mochila al hombro antes de salir al pasillo para tropezarse con un resacoso Dean.

-¿Qué demonios? -se quejó el mayor de los Winchester al recibir el impacto. -¿Vas a apagar un fuego o algo así?

-Tengo un caso. -se limitó a responder el menor continuando su camino pasillo abajo.

-Querrás decir tenemos.

-No lo sé, Dean. -se paró molesto. El aludido lo miró a los ojos, levantando una ceja, sin comprender el porqué del enfado de su hermano. -Todo depende de lo que te importe el bienestar de Ashley.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

El más alto suspiró.

-Judith me ha llamado para contarme que Ashley ha desaparecido. Cree que ha sido Crowley.

-Espera. -soltó un más que sorprendido Dean. -¿Pretendías largarte sin decírmelo?

Aquello fue más una afirmación que una pregunta. El mayor de los Winchester cerró sus puños con fuerza, tomando una gran bocanada de aire para tratar de mantener la calma.

-Me dejaste claro que no querías volver a saber nada de ella.

-¿Y me creíste? ¿Además desde cuándo me haces caso? -inquirió indignado Dean, elevando la voz. -Juro que ahora mismo te partiría la cara… ¿No te das cuenta? Si me he tomado las cosas así es por todo lo que ella significa para mí. Joder, Sam. La quiero.

La retahíla de palabras salió en lo acalorado de la conversación pero éstas no podrían haber sido más sinceras.

Dean calló al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de admitir en voz alta. No es que sus sentimientos por Ashley fueran un secreto a voces pero era la primera vez que lo decía abiertamente y pronunciaba esas dos palabras juntas al hablar de ella.

Sam le sonrió satisfecho por todo lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Entonces…

-Entonces vamos a por ese hijo de puta.

**_Des Moines, Iowa._**

El Rey del Infierno se paseaba sonriente frente a una Ashley maniatada de pies y manos en una incómoda silla de madera. Se encontraban en el interior de una vieja fábrica la cual servía de escondite para Crowley y sus secuaces.

-¿Este es tu genial plan? -escupió la chica mirándolo con hastío. -¿Torturarme?

-¿Quién ha hablado de tortura, gatita? No pienso mancharme este fabuloso traje. -le respondió Crowley señalándose. -Aunque tal vez a los demonios de ahí fuera no les importe salpicarse con un poco de tu sangre… Hay muchos que te guardan cierto rencor, y no puedo culparlos, te has cargado a muchos de sus amiguitos.

-Desátame y me los cargaré también a ellos. No quiero que se sientan mal por sus pérdidas.

El demonio rió ante las palabras de la rubia.

-Ashley, Ashley, Ashley. -canturreó inclinándose ante su rostro. -En realidad me caes bien. Tienes actitud. Es una lástima que no supieras elegir el bando ganador.

-¿Y debo suponer que ese bando era el tuyo?

-En efecto. Sólo tienes que mirar a tu alrededor. -sonrió con suficiencia el hombre. -Cómo has acabado.

La cazadora le devolvió una falsa sonrisa antes de impulsarse para propinarle un fuerte cabezazo.

-Vete a la mierda, Crowley.

El aludido se llevó una mano a la frente mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-La espera podría haber sido mucho más agradable pero supongo que tú te lo has buscado… ¿Lewis?

Uno de los demonios que se encontraban en la antigua fábrica entró en la habitación dedicándole una mirada sombría a Ashley mas la ojiazul lo ignoró y fijó en su lugar toda la atención en el Rey del Infierno.

-¿La espera? -preguntó curiosa. -¿Qué espera?

-Eres mi trueque. -la chica arrugó su ceño sin comprender. -¿Por qué siempre he de explicarlo todo? -rodó los ojos Crowley, un poco desesperado. -Sigo queriendo ese libro, Ashley. Y supongo que tus queridos Winchester te querrán de vuelta así que…

-Buena suerte con eso. La vas a necesitar. -le interrumpió ella. -No vendrán a salvar a la idiota que les traicionó.

Para _sorpresa_ de la cazadora Crowley no borró la sonrisa de sus labios.

-Si piensas eso es que no les conoces tanto como crees… Vendrán a por ti. Es parte de su código de honor, intentar salvar a todo el mundo.

-Eres un hijo de puta. -le dedicó Ashley con odio, temiendo que los planes del demonio salieran bien.

-Hijo de bruja en realidad. Ahora si me disculpas les llamaré y les ofreceré un jugoso intercambio que no podrán rechazar. Mientras tanto él se divertirá un poco contigo. -agregó mirando al demonio que hacía poco había hecho acto de presencia. -No te pases con ella, Lewis. No nos servirá de mucho muerta.

-Sí, señor. -respondió el aludido.

**_Carretera Maple Springs, Tennessee._**

Tras largas horas de viaje los Winchester habían conseguido llegar hasta el punto exacto donde Ashley se había enfrentado al Rey del Infierno y ahora el mayor de los hermanos se encontraba en cuclillas frente a la desdibujada trampa del diablo.

-Aquí hay sangre. -observó.

Delante de él una delgada hilera de gotas secas eran la prueba de que la chica había resultado herida. El cazador maldijo por lo alto antes de levantarse y darse cuenta de que un segundo rastro de sangre, esta vez negra, se formaba cerca del primero.

-Podría ser de Crowley. -dijo Sam tratando de buscar algo de consuelo.

-No intentes pintarlo bonito. El Charger sigue estando aquí, la trampa está rota y eso de ahí... -señaló al pequeño charco negro. -Eso tiene toda la pinta de ser sangre de perro infernal así que…

No pudo continuar hablando y en su lugar, se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación.

Se sentía como el mayor cobarde e imbécil de todos los tiempos por haberla echado sin más. Sin detenerse un segundo a escucharla, centrado únicamente en la traición y decepción, y olvidando por el camino que lo que le unía a ella eran unos sentimientos imposibles de fingir. Una conexión que le hacía sentir una calidez en el pecho nunca antes experimentada.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, en su mente estaban grabados cada uno de los rasgos y gestos de Ashley como si la tuviese enfrente, ahora sólo era capaz pensar era en que ella podía correr peligro, o un destino aún peor, y le mataba por dentro imaginarse la posibilidad de que tal vez no volviera a verla.

-Dean… -la voz de su hermano lo devolvió a la realidad. -Vamos a solucionar esto. Ella es fuerte. Estará bien.

En apenas unos segundos el teléfono del más joven comenzó a sonar. Sam observó el trío de seises en pantalla y se lo enseñó a Dean, el cual le arrancó el aparato de las manos para responder a la llamada con el manos libres activado.

-¡Ya puedes darte por muerto! -vociferó sin esperar a escuchar la voz del demonio.

_-Relájate ardilla o puede que no llegues a verla con vida._ -se burló Crowley.

-Cómo le toques un solo pelo…

-_Que sí… -_le cortó el demonio con voz cansada. -_Vas a matarme cómo tantas otra veces has amenazado con hacer y bla, bla, bla. Bien por ti, Dean. _

-¿Qué coño quieres, Crowley? -atajó Sam, parado junto a su hermano.

-_Tengo algo en mi almacén que creo que os gustaría recuperar. Ya sabéis, rubia, ojos azules, 1'70, con un carácter algo insoportable… Y vosotros tenéis algo que quiero. Así que si sabéis sumar uno más uno no os costará mucho adivinar que estoy proponiendo. _

-Un intercambio. -murmuró el más alto mirando a Dean. -Ella por el libro.

-_¡Bravo, alce! Se nota que eres el inteligente. _

-Hecho. -confirmó Dean de pronto.

-_¡Vaya! ¿Así sin más?¿Sin pensártelo ni un poquito? _-se sorprendió el Rey del Infierno ante la afirmativa del cazador. -_Supongo que entonces ya sé a quién ha clavado sus garras la gatita…_

-¿Dónde quieres que te lo llevemos? -preguntó el mayor de los Winchester haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios del demonio.

-_Des Moines, Iowa. _-respondió en tono serio esta vez. -_Hay una zona industrial a las afueras de la ciudad. Me encontraréis en la nave 208. Ah, y no hagáis ninguna tontería o os arrepentiréis de las consecuencias. _-se despidió finalmente cortando la comunicación.

El menor de los Winchester miró expectante a su hermano.

-¿Vamos a entregarle el libro después de todo lo que Ashley ha arriesgado por negárselo?

Dean le dedicó una media sonrisa.

-Tengo un plan. Pero vamos a necesitar la ayuda de Cas.

**_8 horas más tarde…_**

**_Des Moines, Iowa._**

Dos coches clásicos llegaron a la zona industrial de la ciudad cuando las estrellas ya habían cubierto por completo el cielo. El Charger, conducido esta vez por Dean, aparcó tras el Impala del cual descendió Sam. Al mismo tiempo, la figura de un hombre vestido con una gabardina marrón que había aguardado entre las sombras se hizo visible ante ellos.

-¿Lo has traído? -preguntó el cazador de pelo corto al ángel.

Castiel asintió, llevándose una mano al bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y sacando de éste el famoso libro.

-Aquí tienes.

Dean tomó el manuscrito y lo guardó en su cazadora. Después dirigió sus pasos al maletero del Impala para armarse debidamente y aparte del cuchillo de Ruby, el cual tendió a su hermano, y una espada angelical, cogió también una pistola.

-No creo que eso vaya a funcionar, hermano.

-Sammy, no me subestimes. Esta preciosidad lleva balas de este material. -sonrió, agitando la espada mata ángeles y demonios que sujetaba en su mano.

-¿Cuándo has hecho eso? -se sorprendió el más alto.

El mayor de los Winchester se encogió de hombros.

-Era algo que tenía reservado para Belial. Pero ahora que sabemos que cuerpo ocupa… -respondió dejando las últimas palabras en el aire. Sam asintió comprendiendo. -¿Cas, puedes decirnos más o menos cuántos cabrones de ojos negros hay ahí dentro?

El ángel negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía la vista puesta en la nave que se alzaba frente a ellos.

-Han debido pintar sellos enoquianos en el interior. No puedo percibir nada.

-¿Tampoco puedes entrar con nosotros?

Castiel negó por segunda vez.

-Para que pueda hacerlo tendréis que tachar esos símbolos.

-Yo me encargaré de eso y te cubriré las espaldas. -habló Sam mirando a su hermano. -Tú busca a Crowley.

Con cautela ambos cazadores se acercaron hasta el complejo deteniendo sus pasos cuando alcanzaron una pequeña puerta que servía de entrada lateral. A los pies de ésta, la sombra de un primer demonio se proyectaba.

Dean le hizo un pequeño gesto a Sam y se posicionó frente a la puerta mientras que el más alto se pegaba a la pared de forma que quedaba oculto.

El cazador de pelo corto silbó levemente llamando la atención del demonio, el cual al abrir quiso abalanzarse sobre él pero Sam le frenó las intenciones clavándole el cuchillo y matándolo en el acto.

Al entrar se encontraron con uno de los símbolos que había mencionado el ángel y el menor de los hermanos se encargó de tacharlo con espray mientras Dean evaluaba la gran sala que se abría frente a sus ojos.

Los tintineantes fluorescentes dotaban al espacio de la claridad necesaria para no tener que forzar la vista y revelaban dos largos pasillos que se abrían paso en direcciones contrarias.

-Tú por la izquierda. -murmuró señalando el pasillo más cercano a sus posiciones. -Yo iré por la derecha.

Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiera dirigirse a su nuevo destino, un par de demonios les barraron el paso.

-Crowley os advierte de que no hagáis estupideces. -les avisó uno de los dos.

-Cierto. Él sólo quiere el libro. -dijo Dean, inocentemente. Los demonios asintieron al unísono con un golpe de cabeza. -Lástima que yo os quiera muertos.

Y con un rápido movimiento desenfundó su pistola, propinando dos certeros tiros en la cabeza de aquellos malditos seres.

-Es como volver a tener el Colt, Sammy. -se jactó con una sonrisa.

-Sí, admito que es bastante guay. -le concedió el aludido.

Tras aquello los hermanos siguieron caminos separados mientras iban enfrentándose a los demás demonios que se cruzaban.

Cuando Dean se encontraba al final del pasillo, frente a la última de las puertas de aquel lugar, fue capaz de percibir una gran aura de luz a sus espaldas y supuso, acertadamente, que Castiel ya se encontraba con ellos. Con el sosiego de que su hermano ya podía contar con la ayuda del ángel derribó la puerta.

Ashley se encontraba frente a él semiinconsciente a causa de la gran pérdida de sangre que brotaba de la mordedura de su brazo, sobre la cual Lewis había infringido aún más daño profundizándola hasta tal extremo que el hueso era visible a simple vista.

-Ash. -pronunció Dean, con el corazón encogido al ver a la rubia en semejante estado.

El ritmo cardíaco de la cazadora se aceleró al reconocer aquella voz. Con sumo esfuerzo consiguió elevar la vista para fijarla en aquellos ojos verdes que la miraban llenos de preocupación.

-Dean… -murmuró con un hilillo de voz, terriblemente cansada. -No deberías haber venido.

-Shh... No malgastes energía. -la calló él mientras deshacía las cuerdas que la mantenían maniatada. -Voy a sacarte de aquí. Te llevaré a casa.

-No hasta que tenga lo que me debes. -interrumpió Crowley, apareciendo tras su espalda junto a su esbirro Lewis.

El gesto de Dean se endureció al momento y se giró rápidamente para apuntarlo con su arma.

Las carcajadas del Rey del Infierno pronto empezaron a retumbar por toda la habitación.

-¿Una pistola? ¿En serio? -se burló al desconocer de que material eran las balas que portaba.

Fue entonces cuando el cazador cambió su objetivo y disparó certeramente a Lewis, el cual cayó al suelo muerto tras emitir destellos anaranjados.

-En serio. -respondió con suficiencia el cazador.

La cara de Crowley se tornó seria y sin perder un segundo elevó su mano para juntar sus dedos pulgar y corazón en un gesto previo al chasquido.

-Intenta apretar de nuevo ese gatillo y le parto el cuello. -amenazó aludiendo a la chica. -Créeme seré más rápido que esa bala.

La impotencia se arremolinó entonces en el pecho de Dean ante la amenaza del Rey del Infierno mas no fue lo único, el temor por la integridad física de Ashley también lo hizo.

Con lentitud el ojiverde abrió los brazos en señal de rendición y bajó el arma hasta dejarla en el suelo.

-Buen chico, Winchester. -sonrió satisfecho Crowley. -Ahora entrégame el libro.

-No lo hagas, Dean. Por favor. -suplicó Ashley al ver como éste sacaba el manuscrito.

El cazador giró la cabeza lo justo para dedicarle un guiño cómplice pero la ojiazul no entendió el porqué de aquel gesto.

Con fuerza Dean lanzó el libro por los aires y Crowley lo atrapó al vuelo.

-Siempre es un placer hacer negocios contigo. -se despidió el demonio chasqueando sus dedos y desapareciendo de allí.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

El trayecto de vuelta al búnker transcurrió en completo silencio.

Castiel había curado las heridas de Ashley pero aún así la rubia había perdido demasiada sangre y necesitaba descansar, por ello el ángel la había inducido a un profundo sueño que le ayudaría a recuperar fuerzas.

Al llegar al refugio Dean la cargó en sus brazos, dejándola sobre la cama que ambos habían compartido hasta hacía dos noches. El cazador se quedó estático con la vista clavada en ella, disfrutando de lo bien que se sentía tenerla de vuelta, sana y salva bajo su protección. El sentimiento de enfado que le había dominado por completo al enterarse de la verdadera historia de Ashley había quedado ahora atrás.

-Te he echado de menos. -confesó en un susurró mientras le apartaba un mechón de pelo de la cara, aprovechando para acariciarle la mejilla.

Ashley se removió bajo su roce y el cazador quiso retirar su mano por temor a interrumpir su descanso, sin embargo la chica le detuvo murmurando su nombre.

-No te vayas. -pronunció sin apenas llegar a abrir los ojos, buscando a tientas su tacto.

-No pensaba hacerlo. -le respondió Dean con total sinceridad.

El colchón se hundió ligeramente cuando el peso del ojiverde estuvo en la cama y Ashley rodó de forma casi instintiva hasta acomodarse sobre su pecho. Dean la recibió de buen grado y la mantuvo rodeada entre sus brazos hasta que la mañana llegó.


	22. Perdón

Ashley abrió los ojos de par en par, sintiendo un miedo irracional recorrer cada rincón de su cuerpo. Le aterraba pensar que, tal vez, aquellas imágenes que se agolpaban en su cabeza sobre Dean acudiendo a su rescate no fueran otra cosa que fruto de su imaginación. Un artimaña que su cerebro habría usado para ayudarle a soportar la separación.

Levantó la vista despacio y se encontró con el mentón del cazador a escasos centímetros de su rostro. Estaban tan cerca que habría jurado poder escuchar los sonidos del corazón de Dean latiendo junto a los suyos.

Poco a poco, su mente fue recuperando la cordura y sólo entonces fue capaz de sentir como los brazos del chico la abrazaban con fuerza. Aquello era real. Era él, y estaba a su lado.

Ashley le miró, dejando escapar un suspiro. Deseaba tanto volver a besarlo, enredar sus dedos tras los cabellos trigueños de su nuca, sentir de nuevo aquella agradable sensación que invadía cada parte de su ser... Pero no se atrevía a hacerlo, por mucho que lo deseara seguía teniendo presente como habían terminado las cosas entre ambos.

-Lo siento tanto, Dean. -susurró aún sabiendo que él no la escucharía.

Mas tuvo que decírselo. Hacía demasiado tiempo que cargaba con la culpa en el fondo de su alma y sin embargo, pese a haber pronunciado aquellas palabras, ésta seguía pesando sobre sus hombros y no se sentía mejor.

Dean se removió sobre la cama, liberándola sutilmente de su agarre, mientras murmuraba algo entre sueños que Ashley no alcanzó a descifrar. Entonces fue cuando los nervios la atacaron, preguntándose qué pasaría cuando él despertará .

La rubia se incorporó, apoyándose sobre sus manos, y se deslizó fuera de las sábanas para después romper la escasa distancia que la separaba del cuarto de baño de la habitación.

Se paró frente al espejo apoyando ambas manos sobre la porcelana del lavamanos y observó su reflejo.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al atisbar que su brazo estaba completamente intacto, sin apenas una cicatriz, como si el perro infernal de Crowley jamás hubiera hincado los dientes en su piel. Sus dedos rozaron la zona donde tendría que encontrarse la herida, descubriendo a su paso un suave y delicado tacto.

La curiosidad pudo entonces con ella y levantó su camiseta hasta la altura de las costillas para descubrir con asombro que las cicatrices que habían adornado su vientre desde su encuentro con Belial se habían, también ahora, esfumado como por arte de magia.

-Esos son los efectos de haber sido tocada por un ángel. -la grave voz de Dean tras su espalda la sobresaltó.

Ashley que ni siquiera se había percatado de la presencia del ojiverde hasta que éste había hablado, no supo cómo reaccionar. Sus manos dejaron de sujetar la tela de su camiseta la cual cayó sobre su vientre cubriéndolo de nuevo.

El cazador la contemplaba a través del reflejo en el espejo, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios. En el rostro de Dean no se reflejaba ni una pizca de molestia o enfado, al contrario, y aquello la tenía desconcertada.

Pero aquel sencillo gesto no fue todo lo que la sorprendió. Dean se acercó hasta su posición y rodeó su cintura con sus brazos, abrazándola por la espalda mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? -susurró cerca de su oído.

Ashley se estremeció al sentir el roce de su cálido aliento cosquilleándole la piel y se perdió en sus increíbles ojos verdes, aquellos que la observaban a través del cristal esperando por una respuesta. Abrió la boca con la intención de contestarle pero las palabras se le quedaron atascadas en la garganta mientras su respiración se volvió ligeramente irregular.

Las manos de Dean subieron entonces hasta ambos lados de sus brazos, sujetándola con la intención de girarla hacia sí. Parecía estar aterrada, muerta de miedo por algo que él no alcanzaba a comprender.

-¿Ash?

Escuchar su nombre pronunciado por aquellos labios fue todo el resorte que la chica necesito para reaccionar y dejar fluir la retahíla de palabras que necesitaba decirle.

-Lo siento. -murmuró con un hilo de voz. -Supongo que a estas alturas no servirá de nada porque el daño ya está hecho pero necesito que lo sepas. Sé que hice las cosas mal, que me equivoqué al ocultártelo, al ocultároslo a los dos, pero tenía miedo. No quería perder la oportunidad de recuperar a Josh y luego tampoco quise perderte a ti. Y ahora... Bueno, sé que lo he vuelto a perder todo.

-Ashley... -trató de cortarle el cazador.

-Está bien. Entiendo que me odies, yo misma lo hago. -agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

Dean le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, aprovechando el gesto para acariciarle la mejilla con el pulgar.

-Puede que mi hígado lo haga un poco por todo el alcohol de más que le he obligado a ingerir. Pero yo no. No te odio. -la chica alzó entonces la vista para observar la expresión de su rostro. -¿Sabes por qué, Ash?

La aludida negó con la cabeza, perdiéndose en su mirada. Una parte de ella, a la que no quería escuchar por ser demasiado optimista, podía adivinar a lo que se estaba refiriendo al reconocer aquel brillo singular en sus ojos mas no quiso ilusionarse.

-Sí lo sabes... -murmuró él acortando la distancia entre ambos con una sonrisa.

Ashley cerró los ojos lentamente para sentir con mayor intensidad como Dean presionaba su boca contra la suya. Besándola con suma delicadeza, separando sus labios con la lengua mientras notaba cómo todo su cuerpo se relajaba al volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Su mano, antes sobre la mejilla de ella, empezó a descender hasta el puente de su espalda logrando estremecerla. Y Ashley, la cual hasta entonces se había mantenido quieta, recuperó la valentía para hundir sus dedos entre las hebras del trigueño cabello de él.

Ninguno de los dos fue consciente del tiempo que duró ese dulce momento, y tampoco les importó. Simplemente se dejaron llevar por las sensaciones que se despertaban en el otro, teniendo por seguro que era un beso absolutamente verdadero. De eso no cabía duda.

-Dean. -suspiró ella apoyada contra su frente.

El aludido siseó acallándola.

-Estos dos días sin ti han sido un Infierno. Cuando me enteré de que Crowley te tenía, de que algo malo podría haberte pasado... Lo siento. Debí escucharte, entender que todo lo habías hecho por tu hermano pero estaba tan cegado que...

-Espera. -le cortó la ojiazul, posando una mano sobre su pecho para separarse y tener una visión más completa de él. -Si alguien tiene que disculparse aquí soy yo.

-Y lo has hecho. Pero eso no quita que yo también tenga que hacerlo. -la chica lo miraba atónita. -Si no te hubiera echado, Crowley no hubiera tenido oportunidad de ponerte la mano encima.

-Odio que hagas eso.

-¿El qué?

-Darle la vuelta a la tortilla de ese modo. -bufó ligeramente molesta, le desesperaba ver como él se estaba culpando de algo que únicamente recaía en ella. -No tienes la culpa de todo lo malo que pasa en el mundo.

-Tal vez no, pero sí de que tu salieras herida.

Ashley frunció su ceño ante su terquedad.

-No, Dean. Fueron las decisiones que yo tomé las que me llevaron a eso. -elevó la voz, desesperada por hacérselo ver a su modo.

-Te estás cabreando, ¿verdad? -sonrió el cazador ante su gesto.

-¿Tú qué crees, Winchester?

-Creo que estás muy sexy cuando te enfadas. -respondió Dean, desviando el tema de conversación y ampliando su sonrisa mientras se volvía a acercar a ella. Ashley rodó los ojos ante su comentario. -¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos en tablas? Se nos da muy bien discutir pero se nos dan mejor otras cosas...

La chica le correspondió finalmente la sonrisa, volviendo a rodear sus brazos tras su cuello y aupándose para esta vez también envolverlo con sus piernas.

-Bésame.

Y él obedeció. Atrapó sus labios en un apasionado beso mientras la guiaba hacía la habitación, sintiendo la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras recorría cada rincón de su boca.

Sus mentes se nublaban cada vez más, dejando que la pasión arrasase entre ellos como un huracán que barre todo a su paso, con el deseo de sentirse parte el uno del otro de nuevo.

El entusiasmo era tal que Dean no pudo evitar tropezar y Ashley, aún en sus brazos, se golpeó la espalda contra una de las estanterías de la pared.

Unos cuantos libros cayeron al suelo a causa del impacto y el ruido de éstos le sirvió a la rubia como recordatorio de lo que el chico había tenido que entregar para traerla de vuelta.

-Dean. -inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, separándose.

-Perdón. -se disculpó él, atacando su cuello, al creer que se quejaba por el golpe.

-El libro... -habló Ashley con la respiración acelerada. El cazador se detuvo para mirarla desconcertado. -No tuviste que habérselo entregado a Crowley.

-Podemos hablar de eso luego. -susurró, dedicándole una sonrisa traviesa.

-No es divertido, Dean. -le regañó la chica sin comprender aquella actitud. -Si él lo deseaba tanto ten por seguro que nada bueno tendrá planeado.

El ojiverde suspiró derrotado, dejándola sobre sus talones.

-No creo que pueda hacer gran cosa con lo que le entregué. Tal vez, venderlo en eBay como mucho.

Ashley alzó las cejas con curiosidad.

-Sigues sin ser gracioso. Ahora tiene el maldito libro, lo vi con mis propios ojos.

-No, tú viste cómo le daba la cubierta no lo que había en su interior...

-¿Estás diciéndome que le diste el cambiazo?

-Eso es exactamente lo que te estoy diciendo. -le confirmó Dean con una amplia sonrisa. -Se me ocurrió la idea de arrancar las páginas y pegar otras en su lugar. Así que lo que le di a Crowley fue una antigua Biblia cortesía de Cas.

Ashley no pudo ocultar su sonrisa, fruto de la grata sorpresa que suponía aquella noticia.

-¡Eres un genio!

-Lo sé. -se jactó el aludido. -Aunque es Sammy el que se lleva la fama yo tengo las mejores ideas.

-Y tanto que las tienes. -le confirmó de puntillas ella mientras le tomaba por el rostro radiante de felicidad. -¿Por dónde íbamos?

-Tendrás que recordármelo.

Ashley dejó escapar una suave risa antes de empujarlo con fuerza contra la cama y posicionarse sobre él. Le besó, saboreó y acarició tomándose todo el tiempo del mundo, disfrutando de cada sensación abrumadora.

Ni en sus mejores sueños hubiera esperado que Dean la perdonara tan pronto y sin embargo ahí estaban, con las miradas ensombrecidas por la pasión, perdidos entre un lío de sábanas con el deseo de unirse todo lo físicamente posible, de convertirse en un solo ser.

Cuando sus cuerpos conectaron por completo y sus ojos se fijaron en los del otro sintieron su mundo temblar, y es que, pese haber hecho aquello cientos de veces antes, nunca habían estado tan unidos como lo estaban ahora. Los secretos, mentiras y sentimientos ocultos formaban ya parte del pasado.

-¿Y ahora qué? -pronunció Ashley tras recuperar el aliento.

Con la barbilla apoyada sobre el pecho desnudo de Dean, dibujaba finas líneas en éste mientras sus ojos se centraban en los de él, los cuales apuntaban al techo.

El cazador la miró de soslayo al escuchar aquella pregunta, y pudo ver la preocupación presente en sus celestes ojos. Aunque no habían hablado aún del tema, sabía perfectamente el pensamiento que rondaba por la cabeza de Ashley.

-Seguimos luchando cómo siempre hemos hecho. Sólo que esta vez juntos. Sam, tú y yo. -respondió atrapando la mano de la chica para apretarla con cariño. -Te prometo que vamos a encontrar la forma de salvar Josh.

Ella asintió con su cabeza, dedicándole una sonrisa llena de agradecimiento. Sabía que aquellas palabras no iban a quedarse en el aire, no si habían sido pronunciadas por él.

Respiró tranquila, teniendo la certeza de que costase lo que costase podría recuperar a su hermano después de tantos años.

**_Una semana más tarde..._**

-¿Quién ha sido el gracioso que ha puesto mis _Maltesers_ ahí arriba? -recriminó de morros Ashley observando cómo sus chocolatinas favoritas descansaban sobre la estantería más alta de la cocina.

Sam y Dean levantaron la vista de sus respectivos cafés para encontrarse con la acusadora mirada de la chica puesta en su dirección.

-A mi no mires. -se defendió Dean levantando las manos. -Sabes que yo no juego con la comida. Menos aún si se trata de tú chocolate. No soy tan idiota.

-Traidor. -susurró por lo bajo Sam, tratando de cubrir su insulto con un carraspeó.

La mirada de Ashley se posó entonces sobre éste al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Sam?

Una sonrisita culpable se dibujó en los labios del aludido.

-Está bien. He sido yo. -admitió. -Pero que conste que lo hago por tu bien.

-¿Por mi bien? -inquirió la rubia elevando una ceja.

Sam no pudo evitar reír. Aquella era su pequeña venganza por las excusas que la chica seguía poniendo cada vez que salían a correr y él terminaba ganando. Ósea siempre.

-Sólo digo que tal vez esa basura procesada, a la que tu llamas chocolate, sea la explicación de porque aún no has conseguido ganarme una carrera. Eso, o que te pese el culo.

Dean soltó un silbido ante las palabras de su hermano. Estaba claro que Sam estaba bromeando pero no sabía si Ashley iba a estar de humor para soportarlo.

-Sammy, estamos en la cocina. Rodeados de cuchillos. Cállate. -le aconsejó, bebiendo un sorbo de su café para luego mirar a la ojiazul. -Y para que conste. A mí me encanta tu culo.

Ashley le sonrió, sonrisa que pronto se torció cuando volvió a fijar su atención en el otro cazador.

-¿Sabes Sam? Puesto que tú te permites jugar con mis cosas yo voy a hacer lo mismo con las tuyas... Me pregunto si un portátil se rompería cayendo desde la altura de mis manos.

La sonrisa que había mantenido el chico se desvaneció de sus labios con rapidez al recordar que la noche anterior le había dejado el ordenador a la rubia para ver una película.

-Vamos... Sólo era una broma, Ashley. -se excusó Sam al tiempo que se levantaba de su asiento. -Te alcanzaré tus chocolatinas y lo olvidamos, ¿vale?

Adelantándose a las intenciones del menor de los Winchester, Ashley terminó por arrastrar un taburete y subiéndose a él cogió la bolsa de _Maltesers_.

-Lo siento. No hay trato. -sonrió triunfal desde lo alto, golpeteando el hombro del chico el cual se había acercado hasta su posición. -Y que sepas que esta te la pienso devolver.

El mayor de los Winchester soltó una risita burlona dedicada a su hermano.

-Te lo dije Sammy. Te dije que no te metieras con ella.

-Eres de mucha ayuda. En serio, gracias. -respondió el más alto dedicándole una falsa sonrisa.

Dean se encogió de hombros antes de volver a elevar el café. Se llevó la taza a los labios para apurar la bebida que restaba en ella mas la repentina aparición de Castiel frente a él hizo que el líquido se le fuera por el conducto erróneo provocándole una enérgica tos.

-¡Joder Cas! -maldijo al recobrar la compostura. -¿Es que quieres matarme?

-¿Por qué iba a querer hacer eso? -respondió el aludido ladeando la cabeza. -No tiene sentido.

-Déjalo. -resolvió Dean en un gesto con la mano. -¿A qué debemos el placer?

-¿Habéis sido vosotros los de California? -inquirió el ángel, alternando su mirada entre los tres cazadores.

-¿California? -repitió Ashley con la boca llena de chocolatinas. -No hemos estado allí.

-Entonces no tenéis nada que ver… -murmuró pensativo.

Sam, Dean y Ashley intercambiaron miradas llenas de confusión al no comprender a que se estaba refiriendo Castiel.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -preguntó entonces el primero de ellos.

-Han aparecido una serie de demonios muertos desde Sacramento hasta San Diego. Ocho concretamente. Las autoridades han dado la voz de alarma creyendo que se trata de un asesino en serie.

-¡Vaya! -se sorprendió Dean. -Alguien está haciendo un buen trabajo.

-No tan bueno. -le llevó la contraria Ashley. -Quien quiera que sea el responsable que les haya dado caza debería ser más cuidadoso y ocuparse de los cadáveres. Evitar que la policía metiera sus narices en esto.

-Sí, tienes razón. Pensándolo mejor no es propio de un cazador. -coincidió el mayor de los hermanos. -¿De verdad creíste que podríamos haber sido nosotros, Cas? -preguntó entonces con algo de indignación. -Somos mejores que eso.

-No lo sé. -se encogió de hombros el ángel. -Es la primera noticia que tenéis del caso y os dedicáis a investigar este tipo de cosas… ¿Qué habéis estado haciendo?

Las facciones de Dean se endurecieron, no podía creerse que Castiel estuviera reclamándoles algo.

-¿Qué coño te pasa? -preguntó sin esperar respuesta. -¿Tengo que recordarte que estamos buscando a Belial? ¿Y que al mismo tiempo tenemos a un más que cabreado Crowley esperando a que cometamos el mínimo error para robarnos un libro del que por cierto no entendemos una mierda?

-Lo siento, no había pensado en eso. -se disculpó el de la gabardina.

-No hace falta que lo jures… -soltó Dean aún molesto.

-Ya es suficiente. -interrumpió Ashley, acercándose al ángel. Le había tomado gran cariño después de todo lo que había hecho por ella y no quería que aquella discusión subiera de tono. Después de todo él también formaba parte de su familia ahora. -No te preocupes Cas. Iremos a California a investigar. Algo no me huele bien en todo esto.

-Sí, a mi tampoco. -se sumó Sam a las sospechas de su amiga. Era muy extraño que alguien hubiera dejado un rastro tan obvio como aquel.

-¿Estás segura, Ash? -preguntó Dean. -Tú podrías quedarte aquí con Sam o conmigo y seguir buscando una forma de acabar con Belial mientras el otro acompaña a Cas. No tienes por qué venir si no quieres.

-Lo sé, pero lo necesito. -suspiró la aludida. -Además… ¿California? Casi nunca tenemos oportunidad de pisar lugares con buen clima y playa. Y quiero verte en bañador. -añadió sonriéndole.

-Cómo si no le hubieses visto ya todo lo que le tienes que ver... -soltó Sam divertido.

La cazadora se giró hacía él para lanzarle la bolsa de _Maltesers_ que hasta entonces había mantenido entre sus manos. El plástico impactó contra el pecho del menor de los Winchester y las últimas bolitas de chocolate rodaron por el suelo.

Castiel observaba la escena con atención, sin comprender de que estaba hablando el más alto.

-¿Qué es lo que te tiene que ver? -le preguntó con curiosidad a Dean.

Sin embargo el mayor de los Winchester no había sido el único en escuchar la pregunta del ángel, su hermano y Ashley también lo habían hecho y no pudieron evitar que una suave risa escapara de sus labios al ser testigos de la inocencia del de la gabardina.

Dean puso los ojos en blanco, divertido, mientras se levantaba de su asiento y rodeaba con un brazo el hombro de su amigo alado.

-Te lo cuento por el camino, Cas.


	23. Sorpresas

**_Sacramento, California._**

Tras un largo viaje cruzando el país a bordo del Impala el trío de cazadores y el ángel habían llegado finalmente a la primera parada de su investigación. Sin embargo, eran muchas más las localidades que les restaban por visitar y habían decidido dividirse por pares para acelerar el proceso, con la promesa de reunirse días más tarde a mitad de camino entre ambas ciudades y poner en común cualesquiera que fueran sus averiguaciones.

Así pues, Ashley y Castiel permanecieron en Sacramento donde todo había tenido inicio mientras Sam y Dean continuaron su viaje hacia el sur, concretamente hasta la ciudad de San Diego donde el rastro de muertes se había extinguido.

Tras haber visitado la morgue y asegurarse de que la primera de las víctimas era en efecto un demonio, gracias a los restos de azufre en su cuerpo, el ángel y la chica habían indagado sobre los lugares que el desaparecido solía regentar y se dirigían ahora hacía uno de los bares del centro de la ciudad dónde su cuerpo había sido encontrado.

El _Dive Bar_ era uno de los locales de moda, contaba con música en directo y los mejores cócteles de toda la ciudad. Su clientela era muy variopinta pero la mayoría tenían algo en común, su suerte había cambiado en los últimos meses tras haber mantenido conversaciones con Frank, el nombre por el que se hacía llamar el fallecido, estaba claro pues que se trataba de un demonio de la encrucijada que había estado haciendo tratos.

Ashley entró en el establecimiento, encaminándose con decisión hacia la barra del bar mientras Castiel seguía sus pasos abrumado por el gentío que se concentraba en aquel lugar.

La chica se dejó caer sobre uno de los altos taburetes mientras sacaba su teléfono móvil del bolsillo para comprobarlo, fue entonces cuando la pantalla de éste se iluminó y apareció un nuevo aviso de mensaje donde Dean le decía que acababan de llegar a San Diego. Un suspiro de alivio escapó de sus labios al tener noticias de él, nunca hubiera imaginado que se podía echar tanto de menos a una persona a la que hacía escasamente 8 horas que acababa de ver.

-Estarán bien. -aseguró Castiel, sentándose a su lado tras atisbar la pantalla del aparato y el gesto de la rubia.

Ashley giró su rostro para fijarse en el ángel.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme por ese par de idiotas... -sonrió. -Sam es como un hermano para mí y Dean... Bueno, él... -calló, pues no encontraba palabras para describir lo mucho que el mayor de los Winchester significaba para ella.

-Es tu pareja. -pronunció entonces el de la gabardina. -En sentido romántico.

Las cejas de la chica se arquearon.

-¿Cómo has llegado a esa conclusión, Cas?

-Él me lo dijo.

La cazadora se quedó boquiabierta mientras sus ojos se abrían desmesuradamente a causa de la sorpresa, si en aquellos momentos hubiera estado ingiriendo algo probablemente se hubiera atragantado con ello.

-¿Qué ocurre Ashley? -preguntó Castiel, al ver el semblante enrojecido de su amiga.

-¿Mmm? -logró articular nerviosa, al tiempo que un sudor frío empezaba a cubrir las palmas de sus manos. Nunca se había parado a etiquetar lo que tenía con el ojiverde.

-Pareces... Sorprendida. -observó el ojiazul escrutándola con la mirada. -¿A caso Dean me ha mentido?

-No, creo que no. -balbuceó Ashley haciendo que el ángel ladeara su cabeza. -Es decir, bien pensado se podría considerar que somos algo así... -resolvió al fin, sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. Iba a matar a Dean cuando volviera a verlo.

Rápidamente desvió su mirada de Castiel y buscó la del camarero tras la barra, necesitaba una cerveza. Con un gesto con la mano señaló a una de las botellas que se acumulaban a su lado y pidió dos bebidas. El camarero, en el otro extremo de la barra asintió con su cabeza tomando nota del pedido.

Escasos minutos más tarde dos botellines de cerveza se deslizaron frente a la atenta mirada de los dos ojiazules. Ashley no esperó más para tomar un gran sorbo, permitiendo que el frío líquido se deslizara por su garganta y apaciguara aquel repentino sofoco que había experimentado.

-¿Quieres algo más? -le preguntó el camarero con una sugerente sonrisa.

-Respuestas. -dijo Castiel, llamándole la atención al chico.

-Eso dependerá de quien haga las preguntas... -contestó burlón el mesero sin apartar la vista de Ashley.

La cazadora lo miró con indiferencia mientras dejaba el botellín de nuevo sobre la barra dispuesta a bajarle los humos a aquel ligón de tres al cuarto. Pero entonces el ángel se le adelantó.

-Agente Novak.

Ashley se mordió el labio, reprimiendo la sonrisa al ver el cambio de semblante que el chico había experimentado. Después elevó su vista con orgullo hacía Castiel justo a tiempo para darse cuenta que el de la gabardina sujetaba su placa al revés. Con un rápido movimiento la rubia empujó su brazo hacía abajo para no delatar su torpeza frente al camarero. Por suerte, éste estaba tan nervioso que no llegó a atisbar nada.

-Lo siento, señor.

El ángel asintió serio.

-¿Qué puedes decirnos de Frank?

Ashley se relajó y dejó que su amigo tomará las riendas de la interrogación mientras seguía disfrutando de su cerveza.

-Venía aquí todas las noches y se pasaba las horas haciendo negocios en el reservado. -empezó a relatar el camarero. -A mí me daba escalofríos pero todos sus clientes parecían conseguir siempre lo que querían.

-Tenemos entendido que lo encontraron muerto en el callejón que hay junto al bar, ¿observaste algo extraño la noche de su muerte?

El chico se quedó pensativo unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

-Ahora que lo menciona... Recuerdo que era un tipo bastante seguro de sí mismo pero la noche en la que murió vino esta chica a hablar con él y noté algo diferente, cómo si le temiera o algo por el estilo.

-¿Una chica? ¿Sabes su nombre? -preguntó Ashley, metiéndose finalmente en la conversación.

-No lo sé, era la primera vez que la veía por aquí. -respondió entonces mirando a la rubia. -Pero era alta, muy alta, debería rondar el 1'80 de estatura. Tenía el cabello cobrizo, ojos oscuros y un pequeño lunar sobre el labio.

-Que detallista. -observó la cazadora al ser testigo de semejante descripción. -¿Te fijaste en si iba armada? ¿Si amenazó a Frank en algún momento?

-No. Lo único que sé es que se marcharon juntos y que luego él apareció muerto.

-Así que esa chica es la última persona que le vio con vida. -recapituló Castiel mirando a su compañera.

El camarero asintió ante las palabras del ángel.

-Está bien, gracias por tu colaboración. -le sonrió amablemente Ashley. -¿Cuánto te debemos por las cervezas?

-Nada, agentes. Invita la casa. -se despidió el chico, alejándose tras la barra para atender a otros clientes.

Tras darle un último sorbo a su cerveza, Ashley se levantó de su asiento.

-Bueno Cas, parece que tenemos a una misteriosa chica en la escena del crimen. Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos hacía al sur a ver si en el resto de lugares encontramos testigos que nos den la misma descripción y así logramos descubrir algo más de ella.

-Me parece un buen plan.

-Perfecto. Espérame aquí. Enseguida vuelvo. -le sonrió Ashley, golpeteándole el hombro en un gesto amistoso. Pero Castiel se levantó también dispuesto a seguir sus pasos. -¿Qué haces?

-Le prometí a Dean que no te perdería de vista.

-Cas, voy al baño. -suspiró ella, rodando los ojos con desespero. -¿Es que quieres sujetarme el papel higiénico mientras meo la cerveza? -el ángel le dirigió una mirada confusa antes de fruncir su ceño. -Eso pensaba. Toma mientras tanto llámale y dile lo que tenemos hasta ahora. -agregó entregándole su móvil.

El agua del lavamanos resbalaba libremente entre los dedos de Ashley, aportándole un frescor revitalizante después de haber sufrido durante las últimas horas en su piel el clima húmedo de California.

Se refrescó la cara y la nuca, el día había sido muy largo y aún les quedaba mucho trabajo que realizar. Inspiró profundamente y, alcanzando un poco de papel, se secó levemente el exceso de agua. Entonces, dos fuertes toques sobre la puerta del cuarto de baño la sobresaltaron.

-¡Enseguida salgo! -exclamó en dirección al ruido.

Ashley observó cómo el pomo temblaba y sin siquiera darse cuenta la puerta se abrió de par en par. El ritmo cardíaco se le aceleró de pronto al reconocer a la figura que se alzaba tras el umbral y antes de poder reaccionar, se encontraba inmovilizada contra su voluntad.

-Crowley...

-Gatita. -saludó el aludido dando un paso al frente y cerrando la puerta tras él. -Tenemos asuntos pendientes por resolver.

-Has sido tú... -supuso la rubia tratando de luchar contra aquella fuerza invisible. -Todo esto ha sido una trampa para llamar nuestra atención. Para hacernos salir.

El gesto del Rey del Infierno se endureció y su mirada se entrecerró notoriamente.

-¿Después de todo sigues teniendo ganas de burlarte de mí, Ashley? -inquirió furioso. -¿Hacerme creer que tú y tus queridos Winchester no tenéis nada que ver con las muertes de mis subordinados es tu siguiente movimiento?

-¿Qué? -se sorprendió la cazadora. -¿Crees que hemos sido nosotros? ¿Qué nos íbamos a arriesgar a no cubrir nuestras huellas para que a ti te resultara tan fácil encontrarnos?

El demonio la miró fijamente, evaluando cada una de sus palabras. Lo cierto es que no tenía sentido que aquello hubiera sido obra de ellos, no si querían mantenerse ocultos después de la jugada que le habían hecho al darle gato por liebre respecto al libro.

-De acuerdo, tal vez no tengáis nada que ver con esto pero eso no significa que se me vaya a olvidar de nuestro último encuentro. Nadie juega conmigo y luego se va de rositas.

Ashley cerró los ojos ante la amenaza, concentrándose en hacer algo que llevaba sin probar desde que era una niña pero que en aquellos momentos podría salvarla de las garras de Crowley. La cazadora rezó internamente, implorando con todas sus fuerzas por que Castiel fuera capaz de escuchar sus plegarias y pudiera acudir en su ayuda.

-Déjala en paz. -la voz profunda del ángel hizo que la amenazada volviera a abrir los ojos. Su plan había funcionado.

El hombre de la gabardina se encontraba tras el Rey del Infierno con una palma levantada en su dirección mientras sus ojos se iluminaban de un intenso color azul.

El demonio se giró entonces hacía él, manteniendo aún a Ashley retenida contra la pared.

-Plumas... -le sonrió burlón. -Yo también se hacer ese tipo de teatro.

Los ojos de Crowley se tornaron completamente rojos mientras elevaba una de sus manos para juntar su dedo corazón con el pulgar en un gesto previo al chasquido, retándolo.

-Soy un ángel del Señor. No tienes ninguna oportunidad.

-Y yo soy el Rey del Infierno. Qué no se te olvide.

Una sonora carcajada irrumpió entonces en la habitación, haciendo que todos los allí presentes dirigieran su atención hacia aquella risa cantarina.

-¿Qué será lo próximo? ¿Discutir sobre quién la tiene más larga?

Ashley contempló con curiosidad a la recién aparecida en escena. Era una chica casi tan alta como Castiel, y vestía una cazadora de cuero bermellón que hacía resaltar sus cabellos cobrizos y su bronceada piel. Sus ojos eran de un marrón fuertemente intenso, tanto que si la luz no hubiera sido suficiente en aquel cuarto de baño la cazadora podría haber jurado que le parecían negros.

La misteriosa chica le dedicó una media sonrisa a la rubia al tiempo que con un gesto de muñeca la liberaba del control demoníaco al que Crowley la había tenido sometida durante los últimos minutos.

-¿Qué eres? -preguntó Ashley, sorprendida al volver a tocar de pies en el suelo.

-Una abominación. -soltó Castiel entre dientes al percibir la verdadera naturaleza de la caoba.

-Una puta y traidora diabólica. -agregó entonces Crowley, dedicándole una mirada llena de desdén a la demonio.

-No sabéis como me pone que me digáis ese tipo de cosas... -les sonrió la aludida antes de dirigir su mirada a Ashley. -Tú puedes llamarme Lucy.

-Eres la que ha matado a todos eso demonios, ¿verdad? -adivinó la cazadora al ver que cumplía con todas las características físicas que el camarero había mencionado. -¿Por qué?

-Órdenes de Belial. -se limitó a responder Lucy, apoyándose contra la pared e ignorando las miradas amenazantes que le lanzaban Crowley y Castiel. El rostro de Ashley se desencajó al escuchar aquel nombre. -Tranquila. No he venido a hacerte daño. Sólo quiero...

La demonio no llegó a terminar la frase. En un movimiento que ninguno de los allí presentes vio venir Ashley se lanzó contra ella, descargando toda la rabia que le guardaba a Belial en el ataque.

Lucy se hizo a un lado con agilidad y detuvo el golpe con su antebrazo pero Ashley no se rindió, golpeando otra vez, y otra más, mientras la de cabello cobrizo se movía a su alrededor esquivando con habilidad la mayoría de puñetazos que le lanzaba la rubia.

La cazadora estaba tan cegada por el odio y el dolor que apenas se había dado cuenta de lo imprudentes que resultaban sus movimientos y de lo fácil que le hubiera resultado a Lucy matarla si así se lo hubiera propuesto. Sin embargo, ésta se dedicaba únicamente a parar sus golpes, sin inmutarse ni intentar nada más allá de eso.

Sólo cuando se cansó del forcejeo redujo a Ashley contra la dura pared, usando nada más que su fuerza y dejando de lado sus poderes demoniacos.

-Sólo. Quiero. Hablar. -puntualizó muy cerca del rostro de la ojiazul. Mientras, Castiel se acercaba sutilmente por su espalda con la intención de socorrer a su amiga pero Lucy sintió su presencia y sonriendo de medio lado se giró rápidamente para interponer el cuerpo de Ashley a modo de escudo entre ella y el ángel. -No me obligues a hacer algo que no quiero, Cas.

Un pequeño puñal se deslizó a través de la manga de su chaqueta y lo sujetó contra el cuello de Ashley, amenazándola por primera vez.

Castiel se detuvo de inmediato al observarlo, frunciendo su ceño.

-¿Cómo sabes quién...? -empezó a formular.

-¿Quién eres? -terminó la demonio por él. -Sé muchas cosas, Castiel. Tengo información muy valiosa que nos concierne a todos.

-Sí, claro. -rió irónico Crowley. -Lo mismo dijiste la última vez y luego me traicionaste.

-Oye, no puedes culparme. -se defendió Lucy con una cínica sonrisa en sus labios. -¿Quién iba a decirme a mí que un mediocre demonio del cruce de caminos terminaría por hacerse con el control del Averno? Yo simplemente escogí al más fuerte. Belial era la mejor apuesta.

-¿Era? -inquirió el Rey del Infierno, alzando una ceja.

-Se ha vuelto loco y ya estoy cansada de jugar en su equipo. Quiero deshacerme de él. -anunció con voz firme. -Pero no puedo hacerlo sola. -en ese momento dejó de amenazar a Ashley, liberándola de su agarre y dio un paso atrás. -Tengo entendido que tampoco sois muy fans suyos así que... ¿Qué hacemos ahora? ¿Uno para todos y todos para uno?

Crowley, Castiel y Ashley, que habían olvidado su disputa inicial con la llegada de Lucy, se encontraban ahora uno al lado del otro intercambiando miradas de circunstancia.

-¿Y si te hago pedacitos? -escupió la cazadora al fin, volviendo a centrar su mirada en ella.

-Descarada. Ya me caes bien. -rió Lucy, ignorando la amenaza. -Intuyo que seremos grandes amigas.

-Pues tienes la intuición en el culo, bonita. Belial está ocupando el cuerpo de mi hermano. No pienso matarlo porque tú te hayas cansado de jugar en su equipo.

-Lo sé. He estado siguiendo tus pasos muy de cerca. Primero quieres recuperar a Josh, lo comprendo, pero una vez que tu hermano quede libre de su dominio nada te impedirá ir a por el cabrón que lo ha tenido sometido durante ocho largos años, ¿me equivoco, Ashley? -la aludida se limitó a mirarla, midiendo cada una de sus palabras. -Bueno, ahí es donde entro yo. Belial confía en mí. Puedo servíroslo en bandeja de plata.

-Y así poder quedarte con las ochenta legiones infernales que el comanda. -bufó el Rey del Infierno. -No has cambiado nada.

Lucy fijó toda su atención en el demonio al escuchar sus palabras y la sonrisa se le borró por primera vez del rostro.

-Piensa lo que quieras. Pero puedo asegurarte algo. Si Belial consigue llevar a cabo sus planes, no quedaran legiones a las que dirigir. Todos esos demonios que han sido asesinados últimamente son los primeros de muchos.

Crowley empezó a mostrar un repentino interés por la dirección que estaba tomando la conversación. Hacía meses que tenía que lidiar con la pérdida masiva de espíritus infernales, cosa que le había llevado a buscar el libro de los condenados para poder poner remedio, y ahora parecía que aquella antigua conocida tenía las respuestas que explicaban las misteriosas muertes.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿No es obvio? -suspiró Lucy, poniendo sus ojos en blanco. -Quiere matar a todos aquellos demonios que no sean de primera o segunda jerarquía infernal, hacer limpieza y dejar únicamente a la élite que un día crearon Lucifer y sus más allegados. Adivina qué. Yo represento a la tercera jerarquía y tu no dejas de ser un demonio menor por muy Rey del Infierno que te hagas llamar... Ninguno de nosotros se salvaría de la criba, Crowley.

-Pero tú estás con él. -constató el aludido. -Si lo que dices es cierto, ¿por qué no te ha matado ya?

-Alguien tiene que hacerle el trabajo sucio... Y me ha prometido un ascenso si soy buena chica. Pero no soy estúpida, tarde o temprano llegará mi turno, las jerarquías no se pueden escalar sin más. En el Infierno eres lo que eres. Siempre.

Crowley se quedó en silencio. Si Lucy decía la verdad, no sólo su reinado estaba en peligro también lo estaba su pescuezo.

Ashley se movió más cerca de Castiel mientras miraba primero a uno de los dos demonios y luego al otro.

-¡Qué pena! -exclamó irónica. -El exterminio de la mayoría de vosotros es algo muy tentador. Sinceramente no veo porqué no dejar que Belial cumpla con su plan. Además no necesito vuestra ayuda para salvar a mi hermano.

-No sabes lo que estás diciendo... -le cortó Lucy. -Una élite formada por las dos primeras jerarquías infernales sería imparable, no existiría fragmentación ninguna y sus poder se multiplicaría de tal manera que incluso difícilmente el coro celestial podría con ellos. Sin ánimo de ofender, angelito. -dijo dedicándole un guiño rápido a Castiel.

-El Infierno sobre la tierra. Un segundo Apocalipsis. -murmuró Crowley conociendo de lo que serían capaces los más antiguos si lograban unirse y alcanzar tal poder. -Ahora sí que voy a necesitar el libro, Ashley. Sus páginas albergan toda clase de métodos que podemos usar para frenar a Belial.

-Sigue soñando, Crowley. -respondió la ojiazul con desdén. -Si es cierto lo que dices sobre el libro, ya tengo todo lo que necesito. De ninguna manera vas a poner tus manos sobre él, y mucho menos voy a volver a trabajar con demonios.

-¿Estáis hablando del libro de los condenados? -preguntó Lucy. El Rey del Infierno asintió a modo de confirmación. -En ese caso, lo siento mucho por ti rubia pero no entenderás una sola palabra si no cuentas conmigo en tu equipo. -Ashley soltó una seca carcajada, completamente susceptible. -¿A caso conoces la _verbis satánica_?

-¿La qué? -la cazadora miró a su amigo, confundida.

-La _verbis satánica_. -le repitió Castiel. -Es la lengua que Lucifer empleó con sus creaciones cuando fue expulsado del Cielo. Deriva del Enoquiano.

-Entonces tu puedes entenderla, ¿verdad, Cas?

El ángel la miró apenado.

-Lo cierto es que no. Se nos prohibió su conocimiento por ser el lenguaje de la rebelión.

-¿Ves, Ashley? -habló la caoba con suficiencia. -Soy tu mejor oportunidad.

La cazadora tomó una gran bocanada de aire para luego soltarlo lentamente. Una vez más se le presentaba la oportunidad de salvar a su hermano pero el precio a pagar seguía siendo el mismo, trabajar con aquellos despreciables seres que tenía a su lado. Todos la miraban expectantes, sabiendo que había llegado el momento de que tomará una decisión.

Lucy no podía ocultar su sonrisita triunfal y el Rey del Infierno, aunque no lo mostraba en su semblante, esperaba al igual que su compañera infernal que la rubia aceptara colaborar.

-No pienso cometer el mismo error dos veces. -resolvió Ashley para sorpresa de los dos demonios. La ojiazul posó su mano sobre el brazo de su amigo antes de volver a hablar. -Larguémonos de aquí, Cas.

Todo se oscureció durante efímeros segundos hasta que los rayos de sol del atardecer azotaron sus ojos. Ashley se encontraba parada junto a Castiel en un paseo marítimo frente al _Motel Blue Sands_ de Santa Barbara, lugar que habían apalabrado con los hermanos Winchester para reunirse con ellos cuando ambas parejas hubieran terminado sus investigaciones.

Sin mediar palabra el ángel depositó la palma de su mano derecha sobre el pecho de la cazadora y el quemazón que sintió ésta en sus costillas provocó que un siseo escapará de sus labios, Castiel acababa de marcarle con símbolos enoquianos para evitar que Crowley o Lucy pudieran rastrearlos por segunda vez.

-¡Wow, Cas! -exclamó observando la mano de él sobre su busto. -Podrías invitarme a una copa antes o al menos esperar a entrar en la habitación…

El hombre de la gabardina la miró avergonzado y retiró rápidamente su palma del pecho de la joven.

-Lo siento. -balbuceó. -Yo sólo…

-Lo sé. -le cortó Ashley con una sonrisa, conociendo realmente lo que el ángel acababa de hacerle. -Estaba bromeando.

Sin embargo, y pese al gesto amable que le dedicaba la chica, Castiel pudo percibir cómo algo no iba del todo bien con ella.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí… No… No lo sé, Cas. -se sinceró finalmente negando con la cabeza y cerrando sus ojos. -No dejo de pensar en todo lo que nos ha dicho esa tal Lucy, y odio pensar que tal vez tenga que volver a codearme con demonios para salvar a mi hermano. Quiero decir, fíjate como salió la última vez… No quiero ir por ese camino otra vez.

-Encontraremos una forma de solucionar esto, Ashley. -le reconfortó el ángel. -Y si al final has de volver a tomar ese camino no te preocupes porque no lo harás sola.

-Gracias.

Sin decir nada más ambos se encaminaron hacía el edificio que se alzaba frente a ellos. Allí esperarían por Dean y Sam, tenían mucho que contarles.


	24. Claridad

**_Santa Barbara, California._**

El murmullo constante de las olas rompiendo contra la blanca arena de la playa era el único sonido que acompañaba a la brillante luna llena que se alzaba sobre el cielo. El calor sofocante que había reinado durante todo el día se había convertido ahora en una agradable temperatura gracias a la suave brisa que soplaba.

Dean caminaba con paso lento por el paseo marítimo mientras escrutaba con su mirada la línea de la costa en busca de Ashley. Hacía escasa media hora que los hermanos Winchester habían llegado al punto de encuentro pero en la habitación del motel sólo el ángel les había recibido, aprovechando de paso para informarles de todo lo ocurrido en Sacramento.

El cazador no tardó mucho en atisbar la figura de la chica sentada sobre la playa, muy cerca de la orilla, vestida con una sencilla camiseta de tirantes blanca y unos shorts tejanos que resaltaban su dorada piel bajo el reflejo de la luna, tenía las manos abrazando sus piernas y la mirada pérdida en el horizonte mientras sus pies descalzos se hundían en la húmeda arena.

Dean se quedó quieto, observándola en silencio durante varios segundos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado sobre la faz de la tierra. Ella era lo que había estado buscando durante mucho tiempo. En lo más profundo de su ser siempre había anhelado poder contar con algo así. Sin embargo, se lo había negado en numerosas ocasiones, creyendo que la vida que llevaba no era compatible con nada de eso y en su lugar, había decidido ocultar sus deseos bajo la fachada de ligón sin ataduras.

Pero entonces Ashley había aparecido en escena, desbaratándolo todo y mostrándole una visión completamente diferente. Y ahora cuando la miraba sólo podía pensar en que la quería en su vida, siempre, y en que estaría dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella.

Sacudió su cabeza y reprendió la marcha, sabía cómo debía sentirse la chica y todas las cosas que se le estarían pasando por la mente en aquellos instantes, en eso ambos se parecían demasiado.

-¿Vienes mucho por aquí? -quiso romper el hielo bromeando.

Ashley pegó un pequeño respingo al verse sorprendida por aquella inconfundible voz y elevó la vista justo a tiempo para fijarse en cómo el cazador se sentaba a su lado sobre la arena.

-Te he echado de menos. -se limitó a susurrarle ella, apoyándose en su hombro.

Dean pasó el brazo por su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacía él para luego depositar un cariñoso beso en su cabeza.

-Ya estoy aquí.

Ashley cerró los ojos sintiéndose arropada entre los brazos del cazador, su lugar preferido en el mundo, dónde pese a que los días se oscurecieran y las noches cómo aquella parecieran interminables siempre encontraba refugio. Dean era su salvación. Lo había sido desde el primer momento y, aunque le hubiera costado darse cuenta, ahora no podía estar más segura de ello.

_"Ya estoy aquí"_ le había dicho él, tres palabras que habían sido suficientes para que su estado de ánimo cambiara radicalmente, abandonando la ansiedad que había reinado en ella durante las últimas horas para dar paso a la calma que en momentos de necesidad él siempre era capaz de aportarle.

Y es que a cada instante que pasaba a su lado se sentía querida, amada, y no le hacía falta escuchar esas dos palabras de los labios del ojiverde para saberlo. Porque estaba ahí. Estaba en la forma en la que él la miraba. Estaba ahí cuando le cedía el último trozo de tarta o le dejaba conducir el Impala. Estaba en la sonrisa que le dedicaba siempre, aún cuando ella perdía los nervios con él. Estaba en sus besos, caricias y abrazos.

Lo decía sin palabras pero lo demostraba con hechos y Ashley sabía con total certeza que la amaba, aún cuando ella no se sintiera merecedora de aquel sentimiento.

-¿Cas os lo ha contado?

-Sí.

Ashley abrió de nuevo los ojos y se incorporó para mirarle.

-¿Qué se supone que debo hacer, Dean? Dime que es lo correcto porque yo ya no lo sé... -su voz se quebró de pronto y apartó su mirada de los verdes orbes que la observaban con atención. -Sólo quiero recuperar a Josh, se lo debo y lo necesito. Necesito a mi hermano de vuelta.

Una solitaria lágrima empezaba a descender por su rostro cuando Dean la borró, acariciándole la mejilla con su pulgar.

-Ash, mírame. -dijo intentando atraer su vista hacía él. Verde y azul volvieron a encontrarse cuando ella le hizo caso. -Lo haremos. Haremos lo que sea necesario para recuperarlo. Y no importa si tenemos que servirnos de esos capullos infernales, ya nos encargaremos de ellos más tarde.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza, dejando de llorar mientras un atisbo de sonrisa se dibujaba en sus labios en señal de agradecimiento.

-Eso me gusta más. -le susurró Dean, deslizando su mano desde la mejilla hasta el cuello de la rubia. Los ojos azules de ésta brillaban radiantes bajo la luz de la luna. -Dios. Eres preciosa.

-Para. -soltó ella, sin poder evitar que su sonrisa se ampliara de forma estúpida y sus mejillas se sonrosaran.

Dean le devolvió entonces el gesto, adoraba cuando Ashley reaccionaba de aquel modo tan tímido y tierno hacía él.

-¿Por qué? ¿Ahora no se me permite halagar a mi chica?

Ashley dejó escapar la despreocupada risa que había nacido de forma natural e inesperada del fondo de su garganta, negando con la cabeza al percatarse del liberador poder que ejercía Dean sobre ella.

-Así que tu chica, ¿eh? -se puso finalmente seria.

-Mi chica. -repitió él, inclinándose para besarla pero el dedo índice de la cazadora se posó sobre sus labios sellándolos.

-¿Y cuándo hemos llegado a ese acuerdo? -Dean arrugó su frente mientras Ashley se divertía internamente a causa de la confusión del ojiverde. -Yo me acabo de enterar hoy y porque Cas me lo ha dicho.

La mandíbula de él se tensó, incapaz de descifrar si el semblante de la ojiazul mostraba molestia o enfado.

-Creía que... -empezó a defenderse, Ashley se mordió el labio para reprimir una sonrisa y el gesto la delató. -Me estás tomando el pelo. Joder, ya pensaba que la había cagado.

-No podrías aunque lo intentarás.

-No estés tan segura de eso. Soy un experto.

Y esta vez ambos estallaron en una risa cómplice al tiempo que la distancia entre sus rostros se volvió inexistente. Sus labios se unieron con suavidad en un beso lleno de sentimiento que pronto aumentó de intensidad.

Ashley se dejó caer sobre su espalda y Dean se inclinó sobre ella para no interrumpir el beso, llevando una mano a su vientre y acariciándole la piel por debajo del tejido de algodón, ascendiendo hasta llegar a su pecho. La chica hundió los dedos en el corto cabello trigueño de la nuca del cazador, apretando sus hebras y de la boca de éste escapó un grave gemido. Ella lo apartó con rapidez cuando lo escuchó, incorporándose de nuevo mientras el calor recorría cada parte de su cuerpo. Dean la miró, desorientado.

-Podrían denunciarnos por escándalo público. -murmuró Ashley.

-¿Quién? -le preguntó Dean echando un vistazo a su alrededor. La playa estaba completamente desierta y por el paseo marítimo sólo una persona paseaba con su perro, demasiado lejos para que llegara a atisbar nada.

Así que el cazador intentó volver a acercarse pero ella no le dejó siquiera rozar sus labios, apartándole juguetonamente la cara con un suave manotazo.

-Dean...

-Está bien. Tú te lo pierdes.

Ashley lo miró sonriente al tiempo que apoyaba sus codos en la arena para después dirigir su mirada al estrellado cielo que los observaba desde lo alto. Dean la imitó, librándose de sus botas y poniéndose cómodo a su lado, sintiendo las olas romper bajo sus pies.

Ninguno de los dos había vuelto a mediar palabra en los últimos minutos, se habían limitado a contemplar el maravilloso paisaje y a disfrutar de la simple compañía del otro, aprovechando cada segundo de paz que tarde o temprano tendrían que abandonar para volver al trabajo.

Dean hacía rato que había dejado de prestar atención al manto celestial para fijar su mirada en el perfil de Ashley, ésta sintiéndose observada le devolvió el gesto, apoyando su cabeza sobre su mano, y se miraron durante largos segundos sin apenas pestañear.

-Ya sé el porqué. -rompió el silencio Dean.

-¿El porqué de qué?

-El porqué eres tú.

Ashley suspiró, buscando con su mano libre la del cazador.

-¿En qué momento nos hemos vuelto tan cursis?

Dean se limitó a reír, entrelazando sus dedos con los de Ashley para después levantarse de repente, tomándola en brazos con una expresión juguetona en su rostro mientras se acercaba cada vez más al agua.

-¡No! -rió ella en su oído mientras se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello al adivinar las intenciones que tenía. -Ni se te ocurra, Winchester.

-A la de tres. -anunció el aludido, ignorando la advertencia de la rubia y balanceándola a en su brazos. -Una...

-Dean, por favor.

-Dos...

Entonces Ashley le estampó un beso en la boca totalmente inesperado que le impidió continuar con la cuenta atrás. La lengua de la chica abriéndose paso en su interior, jugueteando con la suya. Dean sonrió contra sus labios, sabía lo que intentaba ella y no iba a salirse con la suya, no esta vez. Se retiró suavemente para romper el beso y la miró divertido.

-Eres una tramposa, Ash.

Antes de que Ashley pudiera verlo venir, Dean la arrojó al agua provocando que cayera de espaldas y se hundiera por completo. Cuando la ojiazul emergió del mar lo hizo con su característica cabellera rubia oscurecida por el agua y echada hacía atrás también por ésta misma.

-Tenías razón. Eres un experto estropeando momentos. Te odio. -protestó con un pequeño mohín que pronto se convertiría en una sonrisa al escuchar la relajada risa del cazador. -No es gracioso.

-Sí que lo es.

-Estoy completamente empapada, Dean.

-Justo como a mí me gusta. -le guiño el ojiverde, dejando claro el doble sentido de aquella frase.

Ashley rodó los ojos para después decidir seguirle el juego. Se deshizo de sus shorts tejanos y de su camiseta blanca de algodón, lanzándolas a los pies de Dean para quedarse únicamente con su ropa interior.

-¿Vas a dejarme sola aquí dentro o qué?

-Sabes que no. -le respondió él con una sonrisa torcida.

El cazador empezó a desvestirse, dejando que sus prendas de ropa se acumularan en un montón junto a las de la chica. Finalmente se introdujo poco a poco en el agua bajo la atenta mirada de Ashley, que no pudo evitar morderse el labio ante semejante deleite para sus ojos.

-Ahora me siento sucio. -bromeó al descubrir el repaso que la ojiazul le acababa de dar.

-No haberme provocado.

Ashley nadó hacía él y cuando estuvo a su altura se impulsó sobre sus hombros para hacerle una ahogadilla. Esta vez fue Dean el que se hundió bajó el agua salada.

-¡Eh, ten compasión! -exclamó al volver a la superficie.

-No me digas que no sabes nadar... -se burló ella, rodeándolo por la cintura con sus piernas y revolviéndole el pelo mojado.

-Claro que sé nadar. Pero es mi primera vez en el mar.

-¿En serio? -él asintió. -¿Quién iba a decir que a Dean Winchester aún le quedaban cosas por hacer?

Ashley le tomó el rostro entre sus manos y saboreó sus labios, ahora sazonados por el salitre concentrado en el agua del océano. Las manos de Dean sobre sus muslos, manteniéndola pegada a él mientras la respiración de ambos se volvía más descontrolada por momentos.

-¿Qué decías antes sobre el escándalo público? -susurró él contra su boca.

-No lo recuerdo. -le sonrió cómplice ella antes de volver a besarlo.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

**_Días más tarde..._**

Sam cruzó la puerta de la biblioteca como si de un huracán que arrasa con todo a su paso se tratara, en las manos su ordenador portátil y en sus facciones el reflejo de un enfado monumental.

-Esta vez te has pasado, Dean.

-¿Qué he hecho? -le preguntó el aludido, confundido.

-Cómo si no lo supieras.

-Pues no, Sammy. No tengo ni idea de qué coño estás hablando.

Ashley que se encontraba frente a Dean leyendo, elevó la vista del libro para observar atentamente la escena.

-Ábrelo. -le instó el menor, dejando el portátil sobre la mesa.

El mayor de los Winchester le dirigió una rápida mirada a la rubia, sabiendo que la pantalla no se podría abrir por mucho que él así lo pretendiera, ésta frunció sus labios para evitar que su sonrisa le delatara frente a Sam.

-No se abre. -habló Dean tras intentarlo.

-Exacto. No se abre porque has decidido pegar la pantalla al teclado con maldito _Super Glue_. -bufó molestó el más alto. -¿Cómo se supone que vamos a investigar ahora?

Ashley no aguantó más y dejó escapar una leve risa, entonces la víctima de la broma reparó en ella.

-Para ser exactos ha sido con _Loctite_ y no con _Super Glue_. -confesó la chica, sacando de su bolsillo el pequeño tubo de pegamento para dejarlo sobre la mesa.

-¿Has sido tú? -se sorprendió Sam.

-Culpable.

-¿Pero es que estás mal de la cabeza?

-Hey, no te pases hermano. -le amonestó entonces Dean.

-¿Qué no me pase? -inquirió el aludido llevándose las manos a la cabeza en un gesto de incredulidad. -¡Pero si de eso ya se ha encargado ella!

Ashley lo miró, estaba siendo demasiado cruel pero necesitaba liberar tensiones y él había jugado con ella antes. Se levantó de su asiento y rodeó la gran mesa de la biblioteca.

-Te debía una por lo de mis chocolatinas.

Sam seguía mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y enfado a partes iguales.

-¿Y no crees que esto es un poco desproporcional?

Ella se limitó a encogerse de hombros, divertida, mientras siguió su camino hacía una de las estanterías de la biblioteca para tomar una caja blanca. Al volver junto a los hermanos se sentó sobre las rodillas de Dean, dejándola sobre la mesa.

-Es para ti, Sam.

-¿Ahora qué? ¿Un paquete bomba? -soltó una seca carcajada el aludido.

-No soy tan mala. -le sonrió la ojiazul golpeteando el bulto. -Vamos, no quiero que te de un derrame o algo malo por el disgusto. Ábrelo.

El chico la miró con desconfianza pero finalmente le hizo caso y abrió el paquete para encontrarse con un espléndido ordenador nuevo, un _MacBook Air_ de nueva generación.

-¿Lo habéis robado? -articuló Sam, sin poder evitar la sorpresa. Sabía que no había forma de que hubieran podido permitirse un gasto de más de mil dólares con sus inexistentes ingresos como cazadores de lo sobrenatural.

-Y ese es el concepto que tiene de nosotros... -susurró Dean, rodando los ojos.

Ashley le dio un leve pellizco en el brazo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al de pelo largo.

-Yo lo he comprado. Mi padre tenía un buen seguro de vida, con eso y la venta de la casa digamos que tengo algunos ahorros en el banco. Es mucho más rápido y ligero, además te he instalado todos los programas que tenías en el anterior y he mejorado el sistema de avisos policiales. Eso sí, la próxima vez que bromees conmigo ten presente que no seré tan benevolente.

-No sé si matarte o darte un abrazo. -sonrió Sam por primera vez desde que había irrumpido en la sala.

El trío de cazadores rió relajado mas las risas pronto se extinguieron cuando Castiel hizo acto de presencia junto a Lucy.

El de la gabardina se había ausentado unos días junto al libro de los condenados para tratar de traducirlo, buscando la ayuda de otros ángeles por el camino, sin embargo, ninguno era conocedor de la _verbis satánica_ y eso era justo lo que necesitaban, alguien capaz de comprender sus páginas ya que el exorcismo especial capaz de liberar a Josh se encontraba en ellas.

Sin más remedio, a regañadientes y cómo último recurso Castiel se había puesto en contacto con el único ser capaz de ayudarles.

-¿Qué demonios, Cas? -preguntó Dean, poniéndose en pie y obligando a que Ashley hiciera lo mismo. No le había resultado muy complicado reconocer de quién se trataba su acompañante gracias a la detallada descripción con la que contaba sobre ella. -¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Tú debes de ser Dean, el machito. Y el grandullón con cara de cachorrito perdido debe de ser Sam. -pronunció Lucy con una sonrisa. -Mierda, os esperaba más feos. Al final me va a resultar hasta placentero trabajar con vosotros.

-Si consideras placentero que te atraviese con una espada angelical entonces sí. Vas a disfrutar de lo lindo, puta. -escupió el mayor de los Winchester haciendo el ademán de caminar hacía ella.

Pero Ashley le frenó, sujetándolo por el brazo.

-La necesitamos.

-Sí, guapo. Me necesitáis. -recalcó la demonio con sorna. Dean soltó todo el aire que tenía en sus pulmones, hastiado. -No te pongas así, sé de buena tinta que no será vuestro primer rodeo colaborando con demonios. Sois muy cercanos al Rey, ¿me equivoco?

Los tres cazadores le dedicaron una mirada llena de desdén. Hubieran preferido tener que trabajar con Crowley que con ella, después de todo era mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer.

-¿Por qué no has traído a Crowley en su lugar? -le preguntó Sam a Castiel.

-Porqué yo soy más su tipo. -soltó Lucy.

-Cállate. -le ordenó entonces el ángel, tirando levemente de las cadenas que la mantenían atrapada por sus muñecas.

-Mmm… Me encanta cuando te pones agresivo.

-Ella conoce el paradero de Belial. -respondió finalmente el de la gabardina mirando a sus tres amigos. -Además de ser capaz de descifrar el exorcismo. Pensé que nos sería más útil que Crowley.

-Está bien. -asintió Ashley antes de dirigir sus azules orbes a los marrones de Lucy. -¿Sabes dónde está ahora mismo Belial?

-En efecto.

-¿Y bien? -presionó la rubia.

-No soy tan estúpida, Ashley. -negó con la cabeza la caoba. -El grandullón ha dejado claro que preferís trabajar con Crowley así que mi única ventaja es que yo conozco el paradero de tu hermano y él no. Si os lo desvelara ahora nada os impediría matarme y buscar su ayuda así que no voy a decíroslo hasta que tenga por seguro que el libro puede ayudarnos a acabar con Belial. Sólo entonces os llevaré ante él. Lo tomas o lo dejas.

Un silencio lleno de duda inundó la habitación, todos con la mirada puesta en la rubia esperando por su respuesta. Ésta tragó saliva con dificultad, notando el gran nudo que le atravesaba la garganta y la mano de Dean sobre su hombro, tratando de reconfortarla.

-Lo tomo. -suspiró al fin la aludida.

-Te dije que seríamos buenas amigas. -celebró Lucy, caminando hacía la mesa de la biblioteca bajo la atenta mirada del trío. -¿Qué tal si ahora me mostráis un poco de vuestra hospitalidad? -agregó alzando sus muñecas al dejarse caer sobre una de las sillas. -Me gustaría tener las manos libres.

-Y a mí me gustaría que dejarás de mover los labios pero no se puede tener todo en esta vida. -le respondió Dean. -Sammy, ¿qué tal si le enseñas _su_ habitación?

El menor de los Winchester asintió cómplice antes de coger a Lucy fuertemente por el brazo y obligarla a levantarse.

-Espero que te gusten los sitios oscuros y repletos de cadenas. -dijo empujándola pasillo abajo hacía la mazmorra.

-¿Vas a atarme? -preguntó Lucy, elevando su vista para encontrarse con los verdosos ojos pardo de Sam. El cazador se limitó a dedicarle una falsa sonrisa. -Pervertido, que morbo. Y yo que pensaba que tú eras el tierno…

El chico ignoró su comentario, forzándola a tomar asiento en la silla que se encontraba justo en el medio de la trampa del diablo. Posteriormente envolvió los tobillos de la demonio con unos grilletes unidos a una cadena fuertemente sujeta en un anclaje del suelo.

-Espero que seas rápida con la traducción. -habló Sam, poniéndose en pie, una vez acabada la tarea. -Créeme, no te gustara nada lo que pasará si perdemos la paciencia contigo.

-Corta el rollo, grandullón. Quiero lo mismo que vosotros. Así que puedes ahorrarte las amenazas e ir a por ese libro. -le soltó la caoba sosteniéndole la mirada. -Con un poco de suerte en unas horas puede ser Belial el que ocupé esta silla… ¿Qué me dices?

-Que más te vale que sea cierto. Enseguida vuelvo.

-Aquí te espero. -suspiró Lucy, observando como la puerta de la mazmorra se cerraba tras él.


	25. Caza

La noche llegó sin avisar, cubriendo con su manto oscuro la Interestatal 196 dirección Michigan. En dicha carretera dos coches clásicos de color negro viajaban, uno tras el otro, con destino a la ciudad de Holland dónde Belial tenía su base.

El Chevrolet Impala del 67' lideraba el camino seguido del Charger del 69'. En el primero, Dean al volante con Castiel y Lucy sentados en la parte de atrás. En el segundo, Ashley conduciendo con Sam de copiloto.

La rubia apenas había articulado palabra desde que el viaje tuvo comienzo y el silencio había empezado a ser perturbador para su acompañante.

El menor de los Winchester se había pasado gran parte del camino evaluando el rostro impasible de su amiga, preocupado por ella y por cómo iba a enfrentarse al trabajo que les quedaba por delante. Se dirigían a la boca del lobo. A la guarida de Belial, el temible demonio que la había torturado de maneras inimaginables y que por si fuera poco ocupaba el cuerpo de su hermano.

Sam no entendía cómo podía estar tan entera.

-¿Ashley?

-¿Mmm? -le respondió la aludida sin apartar la vista del asfalto.

-¿Cómo lo llevas? -al momento de pronunciar las palabras el cazador se dio cuenta de lo estúpido que era preguntar algo así en aquellos momentos pero no pudo evitarlo.

Ashley le dedicó un rápido vistazo.

-Estoy bien, Sam. En serio. -le sonrió brevemente. -Tenemos un plan, una dirección, y un exorcismo lo suficientemente poderoso para expulsar a ese hijo de puta del cuerpo de Josh.

-Lo sé, pero... -suspiró antes de continuar. -Tener que enfrentarte de nuevo a él después de todo lo que te hizo... Sabes que Dean y yo podríamos hacernos cargo de esto. Tú podrías quedarte en la retaguardia y...

-No. -le cortó ella con brusquedad. -Sé que os preocupáis por mí y os lo agradezco pero es mi hermano, Sam. Y no pienso quedarme atrás por muy aterrada que esté. -su tono se suavizó al tiempo que volvía a fijarse en los ojos de su amigo. -Porque sí, no voy a mentirte, tengo miedo. Pero no voy a escudarme detrás de nadie.

Sam asintió en silencio, comprendiendo las razones de su amiga. Si sucediera a la inversa, si Dean hubiera estado en la situación en la que se encontraba Josh, tampoco él hubiera dado un paso atrás. No hubiera dejado que otros se ocuparan por él de la responsabilidad de salvar a su hermano.

Minutos más tarde ambos coches estacionaban junto a un camino de tierra cercano al lago Michigan. Frente a ellos, y a unos estudiados metros de distancia, se alzaba una increíble mansión, con fachada de ladrillo visto y grandes ventanales blancos de estilo francés, rodeada de unos majestuosos setos.

-La humilde morada de Belial. -sonrió irónica Lucy al bajar del vehículo. -Tal y cómo os dije.

A su lado el ángel de la gabardina torció su gesto al observar el edificio.

-¿Qué pasa, Cas? -le preguntó Dean al atisbar su mueca.

-No hay forma de que pueda acompañaros. El recinto está protegido contra ángeles con un hechizo muy poderoso. Burlarlo nos llevaría horas.

-Cojonudo. -bufó el mayor de los Winchester, dedicándole una dura mirada a Lucy.

-¿Qué? -se defendió ésta, encogiéndose de hombros. -Se me olvidó mencionarlo.

Sam pudo percibir cómo su hermano estaba a punto de perder los nervios así que dio un paso al frente para posicionarse entre él y la demonio, de cara a la caoba, antes de que Dean pudiera hacer algún movimiento contra ella.

-¿Hay algo más que se te haya olvidado _mencionar _y qué tengas que compartir con la clase?

-Mmm... -fingió pensar Lucy, rascándose la barbilla. -Creo que no, grandullón.

-Se está riendo de nosotros. -pronunció Dean tras él, malhumorado. -Apártate, Sam.

-No. -negó el más alto, girándose está vez hacía su hermano. -Aún la necesitamos para entrar.

-Gracias a Dios que al menos uno de los dos tiene algo de cerebro...

-Cierra la boca, Lucy. -pronunció entonces Ashley, la cual se había empezado a impacientar. -Y haz el favor de colarnos ahí dentro antes de que yo misma te arranqué la piel a tiras.

La cazadora cerró el maletero de su coche con fuerza tras armarse debidamente y se acercó a ella para liberarla de las cadenas que la mantenían privada de sus poderes demoníacos.

-Está bien, rubita. No hace falta que nos pongamos agresivos antes de tiempo. Guardemos esa rabia para Belial.

-Andando. -le ordenó la aludida, empujándola ligeramente hacía la finca.

Lucy emprendió la marcha mientras el trío de cazadores seguía sus primeros pasos con cautela.

-Tened cuidado. -la voz de Castiel les detuvo.

-No te preocupes, angelito. -le guiñó la caoba divertida. -Volverás a tener el placer de verme.

-No te estaba incluyendo a ti...

-Olvídalo, Cas. -rodó los ojos Dean con desespero. -Estaremos bien.

-Os esperaré aquí.

Finalmente, el trío y la demonio lograron colarse en el interior de la casa a través de una puerta trasera.

Lucy tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y no dejaba de mirar por encima de su hombro cada dos por tres. Conociendo aquel lugar cómo la palma de su mano no podía evitar sorprenderse al comprobar que ni siquiera se habían cruzado con ninguno de los vigilantes que custodiaban la guarida.

-Esto no me gusta nada. -murmuró frenando el paso de los cazadores para agudizar sus sentidos.

-¿Qué ocurre? -inquirió Ashley.

-Todo está demasiado tranquilo. -respondió Lucy mirando a ambos lados del pasillo en el cual se encontraban. -No es normal.

-¿Crees que Belial sabe que estamos aquí? -preguntó está vez Sam.

Antes de que la caoba pudiese responder las luces parpadearon un par de veces para después apagarse y dejarlos sumidos en una oscuridad casi completa.

Unos furiosos gruñidos empezaron a retumbar terroríficamente a lo largo del pasillo. Varios perros del Infierno se acercaban hasta ellos, cercándolos.

-Los guardianes. -musitó la demonio. -Supongo que eso responde a tu pregunta.

-Entretenlos. -le ordenó entonces el menor de los Winchester entregándole el cuchillo mata demonios. Ella lo aceptó, mirándolo con la duda reflejada en sus ojos. -Tú los ves. Nosotros seguiremos adelante mientras nos consigues algo de tiempo.

-Lo siento, grandullón. Pero no pienso quedarme aquí para convertirme en pienso para perros. He cumplido con mi parte. Apostaré por vosotros.

Y dicho eso Lucy desapareció de sus vistas.

-Hija de puta. -soltó Dean, antes de empezar a disparar a la aparente nada, dejándose guiar por los crujidos del parqué bajo sus pies.

Los tres llevaban pistolas cargadas de balas con trampas del diablo grabadas en ellas, munición que sería capaz de inmovilizar a cualquier bicho infernal. Pero claro, disparar doblemente a ciegas no daba los mejores resultados.

Ashley miró a su alrededor, incapaz de atisbar la puerta que recordaba haber visto al final del pasillo antes de que se fuera la luz. Sin embargo, aquel recuerdo era la única vía de escape.

-¡Seguidme! -exclamó, llamando la atención de los hermanos y empezando a correr pasillo abajo.

Dean y Sam la siguieron apresuradamente mientras seguían disparando a la penumbra que iban dejando atrás.

Los ruidos de los perros infernales eran continuos y parecían provenir de todos lados. Daba la sensación de que se trataban de muchos, aunque era algo imposible de saber a ciencia cierta pues el eco no lo ponía nada fácil.

Tras unos breves instantes de carrera las manos de Ashley golpearon algo duro y frío, se trataba de una puerta de acero. Sin pensárselo dos veces giró el pomo y cruzó el umbral para refugiarse tras ésta junto a los hermanos.

La nueva habitación resultaba ser un pequeño cuarto de estrechas escaleras que descendían a través del suelo, y al contrario que el pasillo que acababan de dejar atrás, un fluorescente alumbraba el lugar. La chica se dejó caer de espaldas contra la puerta, cerrando los ojos, en un intento de recuperar el aliento.

-¿Sam?

La voz afligida de Dean le hizo volver a abrir los ojos para darse cuenta de que el menor de los Winchester no se encontraba allí con ellos.

-Mierda. -su mirada se cruzó con la del cazador antes de volver a abrir la puerta apresuradamente.

La claridad que salía del hueco de la escalera les permitió observar cómo Sam intentaba deshacerse de aquella fuerza invisible que parecía arrastrarle lejos de ellos.

El menor de los Winchester podía sentir cómo algo tiraba de su pierna. Se trataba de los dientes de uno de los perros, desgarrando la carne con fuerza y provocándole un dolor agudo.

Sam intentó defenderse de aquel ataque lanzando una patada con su pierna sana, pero fue en vano.

Dean y Ashley observaban impotentes la escena, no sabían hacía donde disparar y sus mentes trabajaban ágiles en busca de un plan de actuación. Sin embargo, antes de que ninguno de los dos pudiese reaccionar alguien al que no esperaban ver apareció en escena.

Lucy se subió a lomos del perro que estaba atacando a Sam y le clavó el cuchillo mata demonios en la cabeza. La demonio extrajo entonces la daga con rapidez y saltó sobre otro de ellos, repitiendo la misma operación que con el primero.

El tercero y último animal la sorprendió por detrás, lanzándole un zarpazo contra su espalda cuando aún se encontraba sobre el segundo. La caoba siseó al sentir las garras clavarse en su piel pero logró girarse justo a tiempo para rajarle el cuello.

Un gruñido agónico y ensordecedor salió por la boca del perro al tiempo que caía al suelo muerto sobre su propio charco de sangre.

Lucy sorteó grácilmente los cadáveres de las bestias y se acercó hasta Sam, tendiéndole la mano, justo cuando Dean y Ashley hacían lo propio, sin poder evitar el asombro ante la actuación heroica que la demonio acababa de protagonizar.

Dolorido y debilitado por la gran pérdida de sangre Sam aceptó la ayuda de Lucy, terminando por incorporarse.

Dean le sujetó por un costado al observar la leve cojera que sufría a causa de la herida mientras Ashley se agachaba frente a él para hacerle un provisional torniquete con su cinturón y tratar de frenar la hemorragia.

-¿Estás bien, Sammy? -preguntó Dean, preocupado.

-Sobreviviré. -pronunció casi sin aliento el aludido antes de dirigir su mirada a la demonio. -Gracias.

Lucy se limitó a sonreírle a modo de respuesta y el mayor de los Winchester la miró confuso, sin comprender porque ella acababa de arriesgar su vida por salvar la de Sam.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-¿No puedes aprender de tu hermano y simplemente darme las gracias? -le respondió rodando los ojos la caoba. Pero Dean no apartó su dura mirada de ella, esperando por una respuesta satisfactoria. -Quiero que ganéis esta batalla. Me conviene que así sea.

-Que desinteresada...

La demonio se cruzó de brazos, apoyando una de sus botas contra la pared.

-Di lo que quieras, Dean. Pero acabo de salvaros el culo.

Sam se tambaleó al lado de su hermano a causa de un repentino mareo y Lucy lo sujetó con rapidez por el otro costado para evitar que colisionara contra el suelo.

-Lo llevaré junto a Castiel para que se encargue de él. -sentenció, dedicándole un vistazo a la pareja. -Vosotros deberíais seguir adelante. Belial no va a cazarse solo.

Los aludidos intercambiaron una mirada de aprobación y el primero soltó a su hermano para que la demonio pudiera cumplir con su palabra y lo sacara de allí.

Segundos más tarde Dean y Ashley volvían a estar en el pequeño cuarto donde se encontraba la escalera, dispuestos a descender por ella pues la chica había tenido el presentimiento de que seguir aquel camino les llevaría hasta Belial.

-Yo primero. -murmuró Dean tras asomarse por el hueco de las escaleras, comprobando que no hubiera moros en la costa.

Ashley aceptó sin rechistar, ya estaba acostumbrada a aquella actitud tan sobreprotectora que le caracterizaba.

Comenzaron a bajar los escalones con cautela, los cuales pronto se volvieron estrechos y desiguales al haber descendido considerablemente.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras un panorama totalmente nuevo se abría ante sus ojos. Habían dejado atrás el lujo que presentaba el piso principal de la mansión para dar paso a un largo y lúgubre túnel que bifurcaba en múltiples caminos.

Varias hileras de puertas se alineaban a ambos lados de la galería mientras ellos caminaban sin un rumbo fijo.

-Esto parece un maldito laberinto. -murmuró Dean, deteniendo su paso.

-Creo que lo es. -susurró Ashley, parando junto a él, sin poderse quitar de encima la sensación de haber estado allí antes. -Sigamos recto. -agregó, tomando esta vez ella el liderazgo.

Avanzaron en silencio por el estrecho pasillo durante varios minutos hasta que la chica se detuvo en seco ante una puerta. La escotilla de cristal que había en ella dejaba entrever una sala que le resultaba demasiado familiar. Una habitación que nunca en la vida podría olvidar, el lugar en el que Belial la había torturado durante largos días.

-¿Ash? -la voz del cazador la devolvió a la realidad.

-Recuerdo este sitio.

Al ojiverde no le hizo falta preguntar nada más para comprender a que se estaba refiriendo. La ira invadió entonces su ser, gesto que se vio reflejado cuando su mandíbula se tensó involuntariamente.

-Hey. Estoy bien, Dean. -le tranquilizó Ashley, posando una de sus manos en su rostro para atraerlo hacía sí.

Sus bocas se unieron en un corto pero intenso beso.

-¿Y eso?

Ella se encogió de hombros. Recordaba con absoluta claridad de lo que era capaz Belial y sabía que existía una alta probabilidad de que las cosas no salieran cómo las tenían planeadas.

-Por si acaso.

-¡Ah, no! -negó él, dándose cuenta finalmente de lo que la chica había pretendido con aquel beso. -No voy a permitir que esto se convierta en una despedida.

-Dean...

-No. -volvió a negar el cazador, cortándole está vez. -Escúchame. Esto es lo que va a pasar. Vamos a encontrarlo. A dispararle una bala de éstas. -habló moviendo su arma. -Y a sacarlo del cuerpo de tu hermano, ¿está claro? -la chica se limitó a asentir ante sus palabras. -Ahora prométeme algo, si se te presenta la oportunidad no dudarás en apretar el gatillo. Cas podrá ocuparse de las heridas de Josh más tarde.

-Te lo prometo.

Un golpe seco se oyó a escasos metros y ambos se giraron con celeridad.

-Creo que tenéis las expectativas por las nubes... - canturreó la voz de una mujer con larga y rizada cabellera azabache cuyos ojos pronto se tornaron también completamente negros. -Es un placer volver a verte por aquí, Ashley.

Dean fue el primero en reaccionar, alzando su pistola en dirección a la nueva amenaza para descubrir que no podía apretar el gatillo. Ashley imitó su gesto para encontrarse con el mismo resultado.

La morena les observó divertida mientras mantenía su puño derecho cerrado con fuerza. Sus poderes habían inutilizado temporalmente sus armas de fuego.

-Ups. -se burló al ver las expresiones de ambos cazadores.

-Lo haremos de la forma tradicional entonces. -le sonrió cínicamente Dean, guardándose la pistola tras su cintura para desenfundar la espada angelical que portaba en su cazadora.

-Bien. -aceptó la demonio. Ashley se dispuso a dar un paso al frente, también en actitud defensiva pero el suelo empezó a temblar bajo sus pies. -Tú no, querida. El jefe quiere verte a solas.

Dean buscó los ojos de Ashley con desespero mas la ojiazul tenía la vista puesta sobre la brecha que había empezado a formarse en el suelo y la cual le obligaba a retroceder, separándose cada vez más de él.

Cuando finalmente elevó su mirada el terror se reflejó en sus ojos.

-Encontraré la forma de llegar hasta ti. -le dio su palabra Dean. -Recuerda lo que me has prometido.

Ella asintió, frunciendo sus labios en una delgada línea y él se giró de nuevo para empezar a forcejear con la morena mientras Ashley se perdía pasillo abajo.

La cazadora sólo tuvo que seguir los temblores bajo sus pies para que sus pasos la guiarán hacía dónde Belial la esperaba. Una gran habitación completamente vacía con suelos y paredes de grisáceo cemento.

-Sabes que no puedes ganar esta batalla y aún así te cuelas en mi casa. No sé si considerarte valiente o estúpida... -pronunció el demonio, parado en medio de la sala, de espaldas a ella. -Aunque bien pensado una cosa no está reñida con la otra, ¿verdad, Ash? -agregó, girándose finalmente para enfrentarla.

El corazón de la chica dio un vuelco al observar de nuevo los ojos de su hermano con aquel tinte diabólico en ellos.

-No me llames así. -pronunció furiosa, elevando su pistola y apuntando con ella al hombro de Belial. No quería tener que disparar a ningún órgano vital, Josh seguía estando ahí.

El demonio rió con ganas.

-¿Por qué no, _hermanita_? -Ashley retiró el seguro del arma y Belial abrió los brazos en cruz ante aquel gesto. -¿Vas a dispararme? ¿De verdad? ¿A tu propio hermano?

-¡Tú no eres mi hermano! -chilló fuera de si la ojiazul.

-Supongo que tienes razón... -admitió Belial, que había empezado a caminar hacia ella. -Pero él está aquí ahora mismo. Conmigo.

-¡Atrás! -ordenó nerviosa ante la creciente proximidad del demonio. Su muñeca había empezado a temblar descontroladamente y tuvo que ayudarse de su otra mano para mantener el pulso.

-¿O qué? -se burló él. -Sólo quiero verte más de cerca. Recuerdo que alguien nos interrumpió la última vez...

Sin darse cuenta el demonio se encontraba parado frente a ella, a escasos centímetros, y aunque quería disparar, y escuchaba la voz de Dean en su cabeza, su cuerpo no reaccionaba.

-¿Me has echado de menos, Ash? ¿Por eso has venido? ¿Quieres volver a sentir mis manos por todo tu cuerpo?

El temor, la rabia y el asco se arremolinaban en el interior de la cazadora como si de una olla a presión a punto de explotar se tratase. Y con todo el odio contenido que le guardaba le escupió en la cara.

Belial ladeó su cabeza, divertido, mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de su mano.

-Eres una maleducada. Tendré que castigarte. -su puño se alzó contra ella y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo que la desestabilizó por completo, haciéndola caer de espaldas contra el suelo.

Un fino reguero de sangre empezó a descender por una de sus fosas nasales, empapando sus labios por el camino. Ágilmente reculó hacía atrás ayudándose de sus piernas para inclinarse y volver a encañonarlo con su arma.

-No des un maldito paso más.

-Para de fingir que tienes las agallas suficientes para apretar ese gatillo. Ambos sabemos que no eres capaz de ello.

El eco de un disparo resonó por toda la habitación pillando a Belial por sorpresa, que observó su pecho perforado por la herida de una bala que no había sido disparada desde el arma de la rubia. Intentó entonces buscar el origen de aquel atentado pero le fue imposible moverse del sitio, sus movimientos acababan de quedar limitados.

-Pero yo sí. -anunció la voz de Dean tras su espalda.


	26. Liberación

Belial era uno de los demonios más conocidos del Infierno. Sus aniquilaciones eran legendarias y sus métodos habían hecho estremecer incluso a los más severos soldados celestiales. Era un maestro de la tortura. Toparse con él era perder la partida. Nadie había podido detenerle, nadie. Hasta que los Winchester y Ashley se habían cruzado en su camino.

El demonio se encontraba ahora atado de pies y manos en la mazmorra del búnker, observando al trío de cazadores con una media sonrisa en los labios que amenazaba con no desaparecer en ningún momento.

-¿De verdad creéis que toda esta parafernalia acabará conmigo? -preguntó moviendo su cabeza.

-No pretendemos matarte, todavía. -respondió Ashley, completamente rígida, aguantándole la mirada. -Primero te sacaremos del cuerpo de mi hermano.

Belial empezó a reír a carcajadas.

-Eres rubia natural, ¿eh? -se mofó. -Te dije que ningún exorcismo te ayudaría.

La chica se acercó lentamente hacía él, bajo la atenta mirada de Sam y Dean. Ahora las tornas habían cambiado, ella tenía la sartén agarrada por el mango y no iba a volver a quebrarse frente a ese despreciable ser.

-Sé perfectamente lo que me dijiste: _un simple exorcismo no te servirá de nada._ -recordó con exactitud las palabras, inclinándose ante su rostro. -¿Pero quién ha dicho que lo que tenemos entre manos es un simple exorcismo?

Las palabras de Ashley parecieron no tener ningún efecto en Belial, el cual no había perdido un ápice de su socarronería cuando volvió a hablar.

-¿Vas a besarme? -inquirió jocoso. -¿Acaso tienes el síndrome de Estocolmo?

A la rubia se le dibujó una torcida sonrisa cuando Dean le pasó tras su espalda una petaca llena de agua bendita.

-Tengo algo mejor. -le dedicó antes de arrojarle todo el contenido a la cara, con la tranquilidad de que el líquido sólo molestaría al demonio y no a su hermano.

Sin embargo nada ocurrió. No hubo ni humo, ni gritos, ni muestras de dolor por parte de Belial. Sólo aquella maquiavélica mueca en sus labios que parecía ensancharse por momentos en su rostro.

-¿Eso es todo?

Ashley se tensó de nuevo, dando un paso atrás para volver a posicionarse al lado de los hermanos y dedicarles una mirada llena de desconcierto que los chicos le devolvieron.

-¿Cómo es posible? -murmuró entre dientes Sam.

-Digamos que nunca os habíais enfrentado a alguien como yo. -respondió el demonio, que había escuhado perfectamente la pregunta que había lanzado al aire el menor de los Winchester.

-Nos las hemos visto en peores. -le cortó Dean, dedicándole una mirada cínica.

-¿El Apocalipsis? -adivinó Belial. -Un juego de niños si lo comparas con lo que tengo entre manos.

-No me importa. Te pararemos los pies.

-Va a ser cierto eso que dicen: _dos que duermen en el mismo colchón se vuelven de la misma condición._ -canturreó el demonio, alternando su mirada entre Dean y Ashley._ -_Tu puta debe haberte contagiado la estupidez.

En cuanto el insulto abandonó su boca, el cazador, cómo un resorte, dio un paso al frente para tomarle por el cuello de su camisa y zarandearlo violentamente.

-Vuelve a hablar así de ella y te juro que te arranco la cabeza.

-¡Dean! -la voz de Ashley lo detuvo de propinarle un puñetazo a Belial.

El demonio alzó las cejas mirando desafiante al ojiverde.

-Sí, Dean, relájate. No olvides en que cuerpo estoy.

-Por poco tiempo. -escupió el aludido, soltándolo de malas maneras.

Un bufido escapó de los labios de Belial.

-Sois duros de mollera, ¿eh? No vais a conseguir sacarme de aquí. No vais a conseguir nada de nada. ¿En qué idioma os lo tengo que decir para que lo entendáis?

-Prueba con la _verbis satánica_. -respondió Sam.

Por primera vez en todo lo que llevaba bajo el dominio de los cazadores las facciones del prisionero cambiaron radicalmente, pasando de ser relajadas y burlescas a serias. No le fue difícil adivinar a lo que le estaba haciendo referencia el cazador, el único exorcismo capaz de expulsarle de un cuerpo debía ser pronunciado en aquella antigua lengua demoniaca.

-Es un farol.

-Enseguida lo comprobaremos.

Sam dirigió la mirada a Ashley la cual empezó a caminar hacia la puerta de la mazmorra para ir a buscar la transcripción que Lucy les había facilitado antes de desaparecer. Pese a que se había memorizado las palabras quería estar segura al cien por cien de que todo salía a la perfección.

-¡Le mataré, Ashley! ¡Sabes que puedo hacerlo! -le amenazó Belial. Ella se detuvo a mitad de camino, girándose para verlo a los ojos. -¡Juro que acabaré con él antes de que seas capaz de pronunciar una sola palabra!

El menor de los Winchester, el más próximo a la chica pues Dean seguía muy cerca de la silla en la que se encontraba Belial, se acercó hasta ella para posar una mano sobre su espalda y guiarla fuera de la habitación.

-No lo escuches. -le dijo una vez en el pasillo. -Lo has visto en sus ojos. Ahora está desesperado e intentará cualquier cosa para tratar de desestabilizarte. No se lo permitas.

-Puede destrozarlo por dentro, Sam.

Él asintió lentamente. Era cierto, pero ella había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerse ahora y tenía que hacérselo ver de alguna forma.

-No puedes rendirte.

-Si lo mata, yo... -suspiró antes de continuar, odiaba sentir aquella impotencia en su interior. Sabía que las cosas nunca resultaban fáciles en el mundo de lo sobrenatural pero, ¿es que no había sufrido ya bastante? -Nada habrá tenido sentido.

-Tenemos a Cas. Pase lo que pase se asegurará de que Josh salga de esta. Te lo prometo.

Ashley estaba tan nerviosa que ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en su amigo alado. Sam tenía razón, si las cosas llegaban a ponerse demasiado feas Castiel podría intervenir.

-Vayamos a por ese exorcismo. -terminó por resolver la rubia.

Los dos se alejaron pasillo abajo mientras Dean seguía con la vista puesta en Belial. El demonio había empezado a jugar con él, queriendo hacerle perder los nervios y, para desgracia del cazador, sabía exactamente que teclas tocar para conseguirlo.

-Esto no acabará aquí.

Dean, parado frente a él con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, lo miró asqueado.

-Cuento con ello. -le respondió, acercándose lentamente. -Vas a sentir mi aliento pegado a tu nuca desde el mismo momento en el que logres salir del Infierno. Así que mírame bien hijo de puta, porque voy a ser yo el encargado de matarte.

Se mantuvieron la mirada durante unos segundos antes de que Belial volviera a torcer el gesto en una media sonrisa.

-No hará falta que vengas a por mí porque yo iré a por ti antes. -anunció muy seguro de sus palabras. -Tú serás mi próximo traje de carne.

El ojiverde descruzó sus brazos para mostrar un pedazo del símbolo que adornaba su pecho.

-Siento aguarte la fiesta pero mi cuerpo no admite a cabrones de ojos negros.

-Claro. Porque la piel no se quema, no se arranca... -enumeró con sorna Belial algunas de las maneras que acabarían con aquel tipo de protección. -Serás mío, Dean. Y nadie sospechará nada hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Beberé con tu hermano, me tiraré a tu novia... Cazaré junto a ellos. Hasta que un día, los encierre aquí mismo y los torturé hasta la muerte con tus propias manos.

Al oír eso Dean sintió cómo el odio y la rabia se apoderaban de él. La sangre ardiendo en sus venas.

-¡Cállate! -gritó, volviendo a sujetar al demonio por el cuello de la camisa.

-¿O qué? ¿Me obligarás? -siguió presionándolo éste. -Adelante. Estoy seguro de que harías un buen trabajo. Alistair te entrenó bien durante tu época en el Infierno. -el corazón de Dean latía con tal violencia que parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. -¿Sabes quién le enseñó a él? Sí, lo has adivinado, yo fui su maestro. Apuesto a que ahora te imaginas claramente por lo que pasó Ash cuando la tuve en mis manos. Y por lo que volverá a pasar cuando me haga con tu cuerpo...

Dean no lo soportó más, perdió el control de sí mismo, olvidándose por completo de que el hermano de Ashley sufriría las consecuencias de sus actos. Sólo quería hacerle pagar, lo necesitaba.

Se remangó la camisa hasta los codos y empezó a golpearle, una y otra vez, sin medida alguna, dejando fluir toda la furia contenida.

Belial parecía disfrutar con la paliza que le estaba propinando el cazador, y le seguía lanzando provocaciones cada vez que los puños de Dean se separaban de su rostro para coger impulso.

El mayor de los Winchester estaba tan obcecado en la tarea que apenas escuchó cómo la puerta de la mazmorra se abría a sus espaldas.

-¡Dean! -exclamó Sam, alterado, al verlo cargando contra el demonio de aquel modo. -¡Para!

Pero el aludido tampoco escuchó la llamada de atención, y no fue hasta que sintió los brazos de su hermano rodeándolo por la espalda y obligándole a retroceder cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Sus nudillos ensangrentados y doloridos a causa de los golpes.

Sam aún lo sujetaba cuando buscó a la chica con la mirada.

-Lo siento, Ash. -empezó a excusarse. -Él...

-Lo sé. Tranquilo. -le interrumpió ella. No le era difícil hacerse una idea de lo que le habría llevado a actuar así. Había estado a solas con Belial más tiempo del necesario y sabía cuan sucio era capaz de jugar el demonio. -Terminemos con esto. -agregó al desdoblar el papel dónde se encontraba el exorcismo.

El demonio soltó una risotada tornando sus ojos completamente negros, éstos sumados a su cara ensangrentada tras los golpes recibidos por el mayor de los Winchester, le otorgaban un aspecto totalmente grotesco.

-Te equivocas, Ash. Esto no ha hecho más que empezar. -le advirtió para luego mirar a Dean. -¿Verdad?

El cazador trató de ignorar su provocación mirando a los ojos azules de la chica y luego al papel que ésta sostenía entre las manos, instándola a leer.

La rubia se limitó a asentir antes de leer.

-_Gon·med palvan·med mals gallur talun. _

Belial empezó a sacudirse tratando de soltarse de sus ataduras mientras un gruñido desgarrador escapaba del fondo de su garganta. Ashley dio un paso atrás al observar aquella reacción, temiendo que su hermano estuviera sufriendo tanto como parecía estar haciéndolo el demonio, y empezó a temblar de pies a cabeza.

Sam interrumpió sus pensamientos obligándole a volver a la realidad.

-No pares.

Y Dean hizo lo propio sin palabras, posando una mano sobre su hombro. Ashley cogió aire.

_-Gon·med palvan·med mals gallur talun. _-repitió por segunda vez.

Las sacudidas de Belial se volvieron más brutales hasta que su cabeza se desplomó hacía su pecho. El silencio reinó en la habitación.

La cazadora, estremecida, dejo de leer al instante e intentó avanzar unos pasos para observar más de cerca el cuerpo de su hermano, mas la mano de Dean, aún sobre ella, la detuvo de realizar cualquier movimiento.

-Espera. -le indicó.

La cabeza del maniatado volvió a alzarse. Sus ojos habían abandonado el tinte negruzco, dando paso al azul intenso que los hermanos Parker compartían.

-Ash. -balbuceó con dificultad el poseído, tomando el control sobre Belial por primera vez en años. -Tienes que matarlo.

-Josh. -susurró la aludida, reconociendo la mirada de su hermano y corriendo a arrodillarse ante él. -Aguanta. Voy a librarte de Belial. -la emoción empezaba a hacerse presente, las lágrimas acumulándose en sus ojos.

-No... no... -negaba el mayor de los Parker. -Escucha... Has conseguido cogerle. Ahora tienes que acabar con él. Encuentra la forma y hazlo.

-Pero eso te mataría también a ti.

-Lo sé, no importa. Él... -una sacudida lo sorprendió, obligándole a callar. Podía sentir al demonio intentando hacerse de nuevo con su cuerpo. -No sigas con el exorcismo. No dejes que se escape. Hazlo por mí. Por favor, hermanita.

-No puedes pedirme eso. -sollozó la aludida, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Te necesito, Josh.

-Por fa...-la nueva suplica se quedó a medio camino y sus ojos volvieron a teñirse de absoluta oscuridad. -¿Qué va a ser, puta?

Ashley se apartó rápidamente de él, secándose las lagrimas y volviendo a ponerse en pie. Después desdobló por segunda vez el pequeño papel con la transcripción del exorcismo.

-_Fan·mals gallur talun..._

-¡Os mataré a todos! -gritó Belial entre convulsiones. -¡A todos!

-_...phapal vanmed_. -elevó su voz la rubia. -_Fan·mals gallur talun phapal vanmed._

La boca de Josh se abrió de par en par dejando escapar una aterradora bocanada de humo negro que se lanzó contra el techo de la mazmorra. La espesa nube desapareció a través del conducto de ventilación, buscando una salida del búnker y su camino de regreso al Infierno.

El mayor de los Parker cerró los ojos hasta que se dobló sobre sí mismo para empezar a escupir sangre. La herida de bala y los brutales golpes que le había propinado Dean habían empezaban a hacer mella en él.

-Tranquilo, Josh. Tranquilo... -le decía Ashley, desatándolo de la silla.

-¿Qué has hecho? -murmuró débilmente éste entre toses. -Tendrías que… Tendrías que haberme hecho caso.

-Shh... No hables. Todo va a estar bien.

Sam y Dean se acercaron para ayudar a la chica a ponerlo en pie, llevándolo después hasta la habitación más cercana para recostarlo sobre la cama. Josh no paraba de temblar y retorcerse de dolor mientras Ashley se mantenía pegada a su lado, sujetándolo fuertemente de la mano.

-Sammy trae algo de agua. -ordenó Dean a su hermano mientras tapaba al de la chica con una manta. -Tranquila, Ash. Cas está de camino.

El ángel no tardó mucho en aparecer y curar cada una de las heridas de Josh, induciéndolo a un profundo sueño que le serviría para terminar de recuperarse del gran agotamiento que le había provocado toda aquella traumática experiencia.

Castiel le aseguró a Ashley que todo estaría bien para cuando su hermano despertara y ella le agradeció el gesto con un cariñoso abrazo antes de volver a tomar asiento junto a la cama, esperanzada por volver reconocer la mirada de Josh cuando éste abriera los ojos.

Los hermanos Winchester y el ángel se encaminaron entonces hacia la biblioteca, dejándole algo de privacidad. Sólo Dean se acercaba de vez en cuando hasta la habitación para asegurarse de que Ashley no necesitaba nada.

La chica no supo cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que su hermano empezó a despertar pero estaba segura de que la noche ya debía haber empezado a cubrir el cielo fuera del búnker.

Josh abrió los ojos con lentitud, acostumbrándose a la luz de la habitación que azotaba la claridad de sus ojos.

-Hey. -susurró Ashley con una amplia sonrisa a su lado.

-¿Ash? -preguntó el mayor de los Parker confuso, haciéndose de nuevo a la sensación de ser el encargado de dominar a su propio cuerpo.

La rubia asintió mientras le ayudaba incorporarse sobre la cama.

-Pensé que no volvería a verte nunca más… -se lanzó finalmente a sus brazos sin poder contener su gozo, abrazándole con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él se mantuvo rígido. -Te he echado tanto de menos, Josh.

Ashley dejó escapar una leve risa de alivio contra el hombro de su hermano para después darse cuenta de que éste aún no le había correspondido el gesto de cariño.

Se retiró levemente para mirarlo a los ojos, aun manteniendo el contacto físico cogiéndole de las manos, pero éste le desvió la mirada y se removió incómodo sobre el colchón.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

Josh se deshizo de su agarre, levantándose de golpe y caminando nervioso hasta un lado del cuarto, con el semblante sombrío, buscando alejarse de ella. Pero Ashley lo siguió preocupada.

-Josh. Dime algo, por favor. -suplicó, con la intención de posar una de sus manos en su hombro. Pero éste la evitó de nuevo. -¿Qué pasa?

-¡Qué no pasa! -exclamó pasándose una mano por el cabello en un gesto desesperado. -¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer?

La aludida frunció su ceño, sin comprender el porqué de aquella reacción.

-Te he recuperado. -le sonrió, tratándose de acercarse de nuevo a él.

-¿¡A qué precio!? -exclamó Josh. -¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Por qué no me has hecho caso!?

Ashley no podía creerse aquella situación. ¿En serio su hermano le estaba sermoneando? ¿No podía simplemente fundirse en un abrazo con ella? ¿Celebrar que Belial ya no le usaba? ¿Qué volvían a tenerse el uno al otro?

-¿A qué precio? -repitió la menor de los Parker, atónita. -¡Al del tuyo con vida!

-¡Lo has dejado libre, Ashley!

-Por el amor de Dios... -soltó en una amarga carcajada ella. -Ya nos encargaremos de él. -agregó, sujetándolo por ambos brazos mientras lo agitaba. -Juntos.

-¡No! -respondió Josh, empujándola lejos. Las manos le temblaron cuando lo hizo. Su pulso palpitando fuertemente cada vez que recordaba lo que Belial le había hecho a su hermana, lo que él a fin de cuentas le había hecho.

Su cabeza daba vueltas cómo un torbellino. Ashley había estado en peligro y no había sido capaz de hacer nada. Él, que había sido una sola cosa durante toda su vida: su protector, no había sido capaz de hacer nada para evitarle el dolor. En su lugar se había limitado a ser un mero espectador con asiento de primera fila mientras aquel desgraciado demonio había hecho lo que le había dado la gana con su cuerpo durante ocho largos años.

Había torturado, matado y destrozado las vidas de cientos de personas. Y no existía forma de borrar todo aquello, sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre, sangre entre la cual se encontraba la de su querida hermana.

-Ash... -murmuró Josh, abrumado.

Ashley lo miraba ahora con los ojos dilatados por la sorpresa, su espalda pegada completamente a la pared debido al impacto del empujón.

-Siempre lo jodo todo, ¿verdad? Crees que soy una egoísta por quererte de vuelta. Una egoísta que ha vuelto a desobedecerte una vez más... -las lágrimas habían empezado a deslizarse libremente por sus mejillas. -Pues lo siento pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. No esta vez.

Josh cerró los ojos con fuerza. Le dolía que su hermana creyera que esa era la concepción que él tenía de ella.

En realidad se moría por estrecharla entre sus brazos y no volver a soltarla nunca, por cuidar de nuevo de ella como siempre había hecho, por recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Pero, estaba aterrado, tenía miedo de ponerle un dedo encima después de todo lo que sus manos le habían hecho.

Cuando volvió a abrir sus párpados Ashley ya no estaba con él. En su lugar, la ojiazul caminaba con paso acelerado por el pasillo, su visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas y su corazón en un puño.

Al doblar la esquina impactó contra el duro cuerpo de Dean.

-Cuidado que me desmontas. -bromeó el ojiverde con su patentada sonrisa. En sus manos una bolsa de chocolatinas, las favoritas de ella. -Te traía esto para... -su voz se detuvo a media frase cuando Ashley elevó el rostro y pudo fijarse en sus enrojecidos ojos a causa del llanto. -¿Qué ocurre?

-No es nada. -respondió secándose las lágrimas rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Pues no lo parece...

-Digamos que en mi mente el reencuentro con mi hermano era diferente.

Dean dirigió entonces su mirada a la puerta que se mantenía entreabierta a escasos metros de ellos y detrás de la cual seguía encontrándose el recién rescatado.

-Necesito estar a solas un rato. -volvió a hablar Ashley, llamando su atención de nuevo. El cazador la miró dubitativo. -Estaré bien. Me llevaré esto. -agregó tomando los _Maltesers,_ y obligándose a sonreírle con la tristeza reflejada en sus ojos.

-Si necesitas algo...

-Lo sé.

Ashley desapareció de su vista para perderse tras la puerta de su antiguo cuarto, aquel que había estado usando antes de mudarse al de Dean.

El ojiverde se quedó allí parado durante escasos segundos antes de decidir lo que tenía que hacer. Caminó con paso decidido e irrumpió en la habitación en la que se encontraba Josh.

El mayor de los Parker tenía el rostro enterrado entre sus manos, en un gesto abatido mientras descansaba sentado sobre el filo de la cama.

-¿Se puede saber que le has dicho? -le exigió Dean, sin medir las formas o las maneras. No atendía a razones cuando se trataba de Ashley sufriendo.

Josh lo miró y decidió ignorarlo. No tenía ganas de hablar, estaba demasiado abatido emocionalmente como para tratar de justificarse ante nadie.

-Estoy hablando contigo.

-No te incumbe. -respondió al fin el ojiazul, soltando el aire de sus pulmones.

-¿Qué no me incumbe? -bufó Dean de mal humor. -Mira, no voy a permitir que nadie le haga daño. Y cuando digo nadie es nadie. No me importa que tú seas su hermano, si he de volver a partirte la cara para que te comportes como tal lo haré encantado.

El mayor de los Parker dejó escapar una amarga risa.

-¿Crees que no quiero volver a ser esa persona? -inquirió, dolido. -Por supuesto que lo hago, Dean. Si conseguí sobrevivir bajo la posesión de Belial durante tanto tiempo fue gracias a la esperanza de volver a recuperar a mi hermana.

-Pues ya la tienes.

-No es tan fácil... Ya ni siquiera sé quién soy.

-Ashley te necesita. Eso es lo único que debería preocuparte ahora. -recalcó Dean. -¿Quieres un consejo? Levanta tu culo de la cama y ves hablar con ella, deja que te ayude a recordar quién eres.


	27. Familia

Ashley estaba sumida en sus pensamientos, acostada sobre la cama y mirando al techo como si éste fuera lo más interesante del mundo. Hacía un rato que había conseguido calmarse y había dejado de llorar, pero las palabras de su hermano aún resonaban con claridad en su cabeza.

Dos tímidos golpes sobre la puerta le hicieron incorporarse y mirar hacia ella para descubrir como Josh la abría y se quedaba parado en el umbral con la cabeza algo gacha.

-No te quedes ahí, vamos, pasa. -dijo Ashley, acompañando la invitación con un gesto.

El mayor de los Parker caminó lentamente hasta llegar a su lado y sentarse en el borde de la cama frente a ella. La palma de Ashley descansando sobre la colcha.

Josh tomó el valor necesario y depositó la suya sobre la de su hermana justo al tiempo que ésta le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Lo siento, Ash. -se disculpó con su mirada fija en la de ella.

-Está bien. -susurró Ashley, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él para después darle un apretón. -Todo va a estar bien.

Los labios de Josh se curvaron en una breve sonrisa ante la convicción con la que había pronunciado su hermana aquellas palabras. Lástima que él no estuviera tan seguro de aquello.

Desvió la mirada un momento sin dejar de sujetarle.

-No lo sé. -suspiró agotado, negando con la cabeza. -He hecho cosas espantosas...

-No eras tú. -le cortó la chica, cogiéndole con la mano libre por el rostro para instarlo a mirarle. -No eras tú. -le repitió, está vez ya con la vista puesta en los orbes azules de su hermano.

-Te hice daño.

-Josh, para. -volvió a callarle ella. -Belial me hizo daño, no tú.

Un segundo suspiró escapó de entre los labios del mayor de los Parker.

-Ni siquiera puedo mirarme en un espejo sin verlo a él en mí. -confesó con angustia. -Es como si me hubiera robado todo lo que una vez fui. No me reconozco, Ash.

-Pues yo sí lo hago. -afirmó la aludida con el corazón en un puño al verle con semejante culpabilidad y dolor en su mirada. -Eres mi hermano. El que me dejaba acurrucarme junto a él en noches de tormenta. El que me enseñó a disparar pese a la negativa de papá. El que siempre cuidaba de mi y estuvo dispuesto a todo porque yo estuviera bien. -le sonrió tiernamente. Los ojos del chico brillaban con emoción contenida. -Y también el capullo que me metió arañas en la cama conociendo mi terror a los bichos después de que...

-De que me escondieras las armas para que no fuera sólo a aquella cacería en Wisconsin. -recordó Josh con nostalgia y dejando escapar una sutil risa, sonido que fue música para los oídos de Ashley.

-Exacto. -asintió ella. Un breve silencio reino entre ellos antes de que la chica volviera a hablar. -¿Alguna vez te he llegado a decir que eres la persona más valiente que conozco?

-Creo que no.

-Pues eres la persona más valiente que conozco, Josh.

-Me gusta. -murmuró el aludido. -No es verdad, pero me gusta como suena.

-Sí que es verdad. Por eso sé que podemos con esto.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura?

-Porque volvemos a estar juntos. -respondió Ashley, como si aquella fuera la razón más obvia sobre la faz de la Tierra. -Y nada nos puede detener mientras nos tengamos el uno al otro, tú y papá me enseñasteis eso. A veces la fortaleza nace de los sitios rotos.

El mayor de los Parker se quedó con la mirada fija en la de su hermana, asimilando cada una de sus palabras y escrutando aquellos ojos que tanto había echado en falta. Atisbó algo diferente en ellos, había más oscuridad de la que recordaba bajo aquel intenso azul, y no le fue difícil adivinar lo duro que habrían resultado aquellos ocho años para ella también.

-Te he echado de menos, hermanita. -se rindió finalmente, dejando brotar una lágrima de sus ojos.

Ashley soltó una risa llena de alivio antes de recibirlo en sus brazos. Josh apoyó la frente en el hombro de su hermana mientras ésta hacía lo propio dejando descansar su barbilla en la cabeza de él.

-Y yo a ti. -murmuró contra el cabello trigueño de su hermano. -No sabes cuánto.

Los agujas del reloj avanzaron rápidamente mientras ellos sólo querían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Tienes que contármelo todo, Ash. -dijo Josh mirándola de nuevo. -Ha pasado demasiado tiempo.

La aludida asintió con su cabeza al tiempo que se acomodaba contra el cabezal de la cama.

-No sé por dónde empezar. -suspiró para después sonreírle.

-Tengo una idea. -le devolvió la mueca él. -¿Por qué no empiezas por la parte en la que estás saliendo con uno de los Winchester?

Ashley evaluó su gesto sin estar segura si estaba molesto o simplemente jugando con ella.

-Dean Winchester. -habló de nuevo Josh. -Tengo entendido que no es precisamente de los que repiten, ya sabes... -la menor de los Parker le miró con los ojos abiertos cómo platos. -¿Qué? Que haya estado fuera de juego no significa que no me haya enterado de unas cuantas cosas. Ese par son una celebridad entre los demonios. En fin, volviendo al tema, ¿No crees que es un poco mayor para ti?

Una risa nerviosa escapó de entre los finos labios de la rubia.

-¿En serio? -inquirió atónita ante aquella bizarra situación. -¿De entre todos los temas posibles eliges hablar sobre mi vida sentimental? -El chico se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Ella volvió a suspirar. -Esto es incómodo. Eres mi hermano.

-Y por eso mismo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a saber con quién te acuestas.

-¡Josh! -exclamó Ashley, notando como el color subía a sus mejillas. -Por el amor de Dios... -agregó enterrando la cara entre sus manos.

Una genuina risa salió de la boca del mayor de los Parker al observar la reacción de la benjamina, la cual le dedicó una rápida mirada de circunstancia antes de golpearle con la almohada.

-No tiene gracia. -le amonestó. -Soy una mujer adulta. No he de darte explicaciones.

-Respecto a eso... Discrepo. -respondió Josh, tumbándose a su lado con los brazos tras su cabeza. -Me da igual si tienes 60 años y dentadura postiza, seguirás siendo la pequeña de los dos y yo podré seguir avergonzándote. Es mi derecho como hermano mayor.

-No creo que llegué a esa edad. -soltó Ashley con una sonrisa, girando su cabeza para mirarlo.

-Eso sí que no ha tenido gracia. -observó Josh, frunciendo su ceño. -De todos modos no desvíes el tema o iré a pedirle a él las explicaciones...

-Ni se te ocurra. -advirtió la chica. -En serio, Josh.

Esta vez fue él quien le dedicó una sonrisa.

-Pues empieza a hablar por esa boquita, Ash, porque sinceramente va a tener que ganarse mi simpatía después de haberme pegado un tiro y dado semejante paliza.

El mayor de los Parker estaba jugando claramente con su hermana pero ésta estaba demasiado nerviosa como para darse cuenta.

Ashley aún recordaba con claridad cómo su hermano le había partido las piernas, literalmente, a su primer novio de instituto durante un supuesto accidente en el campo de juego. La sobreprotección que sufría por parte de su hermano siempre había tenido límites insospechados.

-Pensándolo mejor creo que tampoco te he echado tanto de menos... -bromeó la chica.

Josh se limitó a reír sabiendo el porqué de aquel comentario.

-Está bien. Te contaré la historia. -se rindió finalmente ella, cogiendo aire y poniéndose seria. -Cuando os perdí a ti y a papá cambié radicalmente. Me convertí en una persona fría con un único objetivo, la venganza. Y cuando logré cumplir con ella, bueno... -hizo una breve pausa al recordar que había sido entonces cuando Belial la había atrapado.

-Lo sé. -murmuró Josh, con pesadez.

-El caso es que durante todo ese tiempo pensé que el peor sentimiento que uno podía experimentar era la pérdida de un ser querido, pero estaba equivocada. El peor sentimiento es aquel que sientes cuando te das cuenta de que te has perdido a ti mismo. Y yo estaba perdida, Josh, completamente perdida. Lo estuve durante ocho años hasta que mi camino se cruzó con el de ellos. -narró, haciendo referencia a los hermanos Winchester.

-Ash...

Ella siguió hablando.

-Al principio los odiaba, o eso es lo que me hacía creer, los culpaba por el accidente. Pero pronto me hicieron recordar lo que era tener una familia y consiguieron que esa ira se disipara. Sam se convirtió en un hermano para mí y Dean... Bueno, él no sé cómo lo hizo, pero se las ingenió para romper el muro que había construido. Me salvó de mí misma. Y de pronto volví a sentirme viva.

Un breve silencio inundó la habitación, Josh rodeó sus hombros y la atrajo hacía sí de modo que quedaron abrazados sobre la cama.

-Parece que alguien acaba de ganarse mi simpatía y respeto. -informó el besando la frente de su hermana. -Sólo no se lo hagas saber.

Ella dejó escapar una relajada risa en respuesta.

Disfrutando de aquel fraternal momento llegó la madrugada, haciendo que ambos cayeran rendidos bajo las redes de Morfeo tras pasar las horas hablando de todo y nada.

Ashley fue la primera en despertar abrazada a Josh el cual dormía plácidamente después de mucho tiempo sin la necesidad de hacerlo.

La chica logró escabullirse de su agarre con sumo cuidado para no interrumpir su descanso y tras una rápida ducha salió al pasillo.

Pasó por delante de la habitación de Dean y entreabrió la puerta para ver que el cazador también seguía durmiendo. Hizo lo mismo con Sam, pero el menor de los Winchester ya no estaba en su cuarto y supuso, acertadamente, que habría salido a correr.

Dirigió entonces sus pasos hacía la cocina, dónde el reloj de la pared marcaba las diez de la mañana.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, feliz después de mucho tiempo, se puso manos a la obra y empezó a cocinar uno de sus platos estrella. El sonido de la pequeña radio de la cocina, sintonizada en una estación de rock clásico por obra de Dean, acompañó a la rubia en su nueva tarea.

Se encontraba troceando con destreza un par de zanahorias que servirían cómo guarnición cuando los brazos del mayor de los Winchester la sorprendieron rodeándola por la cintura.

-He echado de menos tus pataditas en la cama. -susurró él junto a su oído. Su voz más áspera de lo habitual por acabar de despertar.

Justo después sus labios acariciaban el cuello de Ashley dejando a su paso un reguero de simples besos. Ésta emitió un sonido cercano al ronroneo mientras cerraba los ojos disfrutando de la sensación. Su cabeza contra el hombro de él, dejando olvidado sobre el mármol de la cocina el cuchillo que había estado usando y llevando su mano, ahora libre, hasta la nuca del ojiverde.

-Mentiroso. -le acusó ella, dejando escapar una despreocupada risa. -Dormías cómo un tronco está mañana.

-Sólo porque sabía que tú estabas bien. -Ashley abrió los ojos, girando levemente sobre sí misma para atrapar la intensa mirada que le dedicaba Dean. -No eres la única que vigila el sueño de los demás. -le confesó el cazador con una pícara sonrisa. -Me alegro de que solucionaras las cosas con Josh.

Ashley frunció su ceño.

-Algo me dice que tú tuviste algo que ver.

-No sé de lo que hablas.

-Ya, seguro... -le sonrió ella.

-¿Oye, qué es eso que huele tan bien? -preguntó él, dirigiendo su atención a la cacerola humeante sobre el fuego.

La ojiazul volvió a girarse hacía los fogones y tomó una cuchara de madera para remover el contenido de la olla.

-Pollo al estilo Parker. -respondió, añadiendo una pizca de sal. -Es un plato que solía hacer cuando mi padre y hermano volvían de alguna de sus cacerías y yo me quedaba en casa. -continuó hablando mientras cogía un poco de salsa con la cuchara y se la ofrecía al cazador. -Hace años que no lo cocino. ¿Crees está soso?

Ashley sopló ligeramente para que Dean no se quemará al probarlo, éste se inclinó y tomó un sorbo. Sorprendiéndose al instante de las dotes culinarias de ella.

-Creo que está delicioso.

-¿Sí?

-Pruébalo tú misma si no me crees.

La rubia, que mantenía la cuchara a la altura del cazador, la bajó para llevársela a sus labios sin embargo Dean la cogió por la muñeca y la apartó gentilmente negando con la cabeza.

-Veo que no me has entendido... -susurró antes de besarla intensamente.

Ashley sonrió contra su boca ante la sorpresa. Instantes después la chica pegaba un pequeño salto para rodear sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él, y Dean la tomaba por los muslos llevándola sobre un trozo de encimera libre para dejarla sobre ella.

-¿Y bien? -inquirió juguetonamente el cazador al romper el beso.

-Delicioso. -coincidió ella mordiéndose el labio.

-Te lo dije.

Dean le dedicó una sonrisita torcida antes de atacar de nuevo su cuello.

-¿Qué hay de las tartas? -murmuró contra su piel.

-¿Qué? -preguntó Ashley, desorientada, sin saber a que trataba de hacer referencia. Siempre pasaba lo mismo cuando él empezaba a jugar con ella de aquel modo, no era capaz de pensar con claridad.

Dean rió por lo bajo, orgulloso del efecto que causaba en la rubia.

-¿También sabes hacer tartas? Porque si es así voy a tener que atarte en corto y no dejarte escapar jamás.

Ashley se mordió el labio para reprimir la risa.

-Pues ves buscando algo de cuerda, Winchester.

-Mm... No me des ideas. -pronunció éste con voz ronca, mirándola con deseo.

Las manos de Dean la sujetaron por el hueso de la cadera, acercándola más hacía él.

-Vaya, alguien está ansioso. -observó la chica al sentir la cercanía de sus cuerpos.

Sus labios volvieron a unirse en un beso el cual se tornó más pasional en el momento en que sus lenguas se encontraron. Dean coló sus manos bajo la camiseta de ella, acariciando su cálida piel. Y Ashley no se quedó corta cuando arqueó su espalda para aumentar la fricción de sus sexos a través de la tela tejana que empezaba a resultarles un estorbo.

Había tanto deseo y necesidad entre la pareja que se olvidaron por completo de que aún estaban en la cocina, de que la comida seguía en el fuego y de que no eran los únicos habitantes del búnker. Esto último fue lo primero que les volvió a la mente cuando un exagerado carraspeó les hizo regresar violentamente a la realidad.

En ese momento ambos rezaron porque sólo se tratara de Sam, no hubiera sido la primera que el menor de los Winchester les sorprendía en una actitud más que cariñosa, sin embargo, sus plegarías parecieron no ser escuchadas.

-¡Josh! -exclamó Ashley muerta de la vergüenza.

Con suma rapidez se bajó de la encimera y se arregló la camiseta, la cual estaba ligeramente remangada dejando al descubierto su ombligo. El mayor de los Winchester por su parte cerró los ojos y apretó con fuerza el mármol de la cocina, manteniéndose pegado a él en un intento de disimular el bulto en sus pantalones delante del hermano de Ashley.

-Estábamos... Dean sólo estaba ayudándome en la cocina. -se excusó torpemente la chica.

-Ya, claro. -dijo sarcásticamente Josh, clavando su mirada en la espalda del ojiverde. -Ahora se le llama _ayudar_.

Dean, como si hubiera sentido la penetrante mirada asesina del mayor de los Parker sobre él, se rascó la nuca antes de girarse para mirar al recién llegado y dedicarle una sonrisa inocente. Pero la expresión del ojiazul seguía siendo fría y rígida.

-Josh. -le llamó Ashley, intentando apaciguar los ánimos. -¿Te apetece comer algo? Debes estar hambriento.

-¿Sinceramente? -respondió el aludido sin apartar la vista de Dean. -Mejor no te digo lo que me apetece ahora mismo.

-De acuerdo... -suspiró ella, sin atreverse a decir nada más.

El silencio reinó en la cocina hasta que unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo interrumpieron la incómoda calma. Y por una vez, Dean agradeció el oportunismo de su hermano.

Sam, con el portátil en mano, entró completamente ajeno a la situación que acababa de darse.

-¿Soy el único que huele a quemado? -preguntó, arrugando la nariz.

Ashley se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano al darse cuenta de que el pollo y la salsa se encontraban ahora pegados completamente en el fondo de la cazuela.

-Mierda. -maldijo por lo bajo, apagando el fuego. -Tendremos que volver a pedir pizza.

-O comer por el camino. -sugirió el menor de los Winchester tomando asiento. -Creo que he encontrado algo.

La atención de los allí presentes se dirigió entonces hacia Sam, el cual tecleó en su ordenador mientras sus ojos verdes se movían sobre la pantalla.

-Kennewick. -anunció. -Una gran cantidad de personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro.

-Define una gran cantidad. -pronunciaron al unísono Dean y Josh, mirándose al momento con sus ceños fruncidos por la coincidencia.

Sam observó con diversión la escena y dirigió su vista hacia Ashley.

-Parece que van a entenderse bien... -le dedicó a modo de confidencia antes de dirigirse a ellos para contestarles. -Una veintena en menos de una semana. Y no es la primera vez que ocurre, el año pasado por estas fechas pasó lo mismo hasta llegar al centenar. Desde entonces ni una sola pista de sus paraderos. -agregó Sam, torciendo el gesto al ver que su hermano seguía dándoles la espalda. -¿Estás bien, Dean?

El aludido se giró al fin, más relajado.

-Perfectamente. -respondió fingiendo una sonrisa. -¿Dónde está Kenne... Lo que sea?

-Kennewick. -corrigió Sam. -En Washington. A un día de camino de aquí.

-Entonces será mejor que salgamos cuanto antes. -resolvió Josh dando una palmada. - No vaya a ser que desaparezcan los ochenta que quedan por hacerlo.

Ashley alzó las cejas sorprendida.

-Espera. -le cortó, acercándose a él. -¿Estás seguro? ¿No prefieres tomarte unos días libres antes de volver al negocio?

-No pienso quedarme en el banquillo, Ash. -negó el ojiazul, sacudiendo su cabeza. -Además, tengo ganas de trabajar con mi hermanita de nuevo.

-Está bien. -le concedió ésta, sonriendo. No podía negar que le agradaba la idea. -Sígueme, tengo algo en el garaje que quiero enseñarte antes de irnos. -agregó, pensando en la cara que pondría su hermano al ver que iba a cederle el coche que siempre había querido.

-Enseguida te alcanzo. Necesito beber algo de agua antes. -se excusó el mayor de los Parker. Ella asintió y emprendió su camino dejando atrás al trío de cazadores.

Sólo cuando Josh estuvo seguro de que la chica no oiría ni una sola de sus palabras se acercó con paso lento hacía Dean, el cual seguía junto a la encimera sobre la cual se encontraba la pica.

Josh se sirvió un vaso de agua del grifo para después observar fijamente al mayor de los Winchester.

-Que sea la última vez que te pillo _ayudando_a mi hermana. -le advirtió vertiéndole el agua sobre los pantalones. -O la próxima vez no apagaré el fuego sino que me limitaré a arrancar el problema de raíz. No sé si me he explicado con suficiente claridad.

-Lo has hecho, créeme. -pronunció Dean, dejando de lado su habitual actitud chulesca.

-Bien. -sonrió falsamente Josh.

Dejó el vaso sobre el mármol y palmeó fuertemente el hombro del ojiverde antes de seguir los pasos que su hermana había emprendido escasos minutos antes.

-¿A qué demonios ha venido eso? -preguntó Sam, pasmado.

-Digamos que no eres el único con el don de la oportunidad.

El menor de los Winchester no pudo evitar que una amplia sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios al adivinar de lo que estaba hablando.

-Así que acabas de ganarte a tu cuñado... -se burló. -Bien hecho, Dean.

El aludido rodó los ojos mientras se sacudía el agua de los pantalones.

-Ríete todo lo que quieras, Sammy. En el fondo lo que te molesta es que tú no tienes donde meterla y yo sí.

-Sí, hasta que Josh te la corte. -le recordó el menor con una sonrisita de suficiencia.

-Idiota.

-Cretino.


	28. Resurgimientp

**_Kennewick, Washington._**

Un par de días después de salir desde el búnker, los hermanos Winchester y Parker se encontraban inmersos en la investigación sobre las misteriosas desapariciones.

La ciudad que los acogía estaba dividida en dos partes diferenciadas, el oeste, donde se localizaba la zona comercial e industrial, y el este, donde las zonas residenciales y los parques eran los protagonistas. Pero las desapariciones se habían dado por igual en una y otra de las zonas, sin distinción alguna, dejando de ese modo un gran terreno que abarcar para los cazadores.

Cada pareja de hermanos se encontraba ahora en una punta diferente de la metrópoli.

El Charger del 69' completamente parado a causa del intenso tráfico.

-Te dije que no era buena idea atravesar el centro de la ciudad. -pronunció Ashley mirando de reojo a su hermano, el cual se encontraba al volante de su ya coche.

El aludido se giró para devolverle el vistazo.

-Te dije que no era buena idea atravesar el centro de la ciudad. -repitió con voz burlona para después sacarle la lengua. -Sabionda.

Ashley rodó los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza sobre el asiento.

-Muy maduro, Josh. Muy maduro.

El teléfono móvil de la chica sonó sobre el salpicadero haciendo que sus ojos azules se cruzaran al instante con los de su hermano.

-Déjame que lo adivine. -le sonrió el chico pícaramente. -Es Dean. Otra vez.

Ella le dirigió una mirada llena de advertencia pero éste la ignoró y se adelantó a atrapar su móvil.

-Hola, Dean. -saludó sin más.

-_Josh_.-correspondió el mayor de los Winchester con algo de sorpresa en su voz. _-¿Cómo os van las cosas?_

-Creo que tenemos algo. -mintió. Ashley le fulminó con la mirada antes de arrancarle el teléfono del oído.-¡Auch!

-Soy yo. -habló la cazadora a través del aparato. -Ni caso de lo que diga mi hermano, está un poco imbécil. -soltó recalcando las últimas palabras. Josh se hizo el ofendido antes de volver la vista hacía la carretera, avanzando escasos metros con el coche. -No tenemos nada de nada. Seguimos igual que al principio. ¿Y vosotros?

-_Nos_ _dirigimos ahora a una vieja casa siguiendo una pista._ -informó Dean. -_Podríamos estar lidiando con brujas,__Sam ha encontrado una bolsita con raíz de bellis perenncus en el lugar donde despareció la última víctima_.

-_Perennis. Bellis perennis_.-se oyó la voz del menor de los Winchester, corrigiéndolo. -_Es el nombre científico para las margaritas_.

-¿_Y por qué coño no me has dicho eso antes, Sam_? -le reprochó Dean. La rubia rió ligeramente ante la cómica situación. _-¿Ves, Ash? Tú hermano no es el único que está un poco imbécil hoy. En fin, te mando la dirección._

-Está bien pero no creo que lleguemos antes de una hora. Estamos en un monumental atasco porque alguien no ha querido hacerme caso... -dijo, dedicándole una acusadora mirada a Josh.

-_No te preocupes. Nosotros nos encargamos._

-Tened cuidado, Dean.

-_Siempre._

-¿Y bien? -preguntó Josh cuando la chica hubo colgado el teléfono.

-Tal vez sean brujas. Van a investigarlo ahora.

-Cojonudo. -bufó malhumorado, repiqueteando con los dedos sobre el volante. - Llegaremos tarde a la fiesta. -Ashley negó con la cabeza mientras dejaba escapar una sonora carcajada. -¿Qué?

-Nada, nada. -siguió riendo ella. -Me acabas de recordar a alguien.

-No nos parecemos en nada. -negó Josh adivinando en quien había pensado su hermana. -Lo que pasa es que estás demasiado obsesionada con él.

-Claro, será eso y no el hecho de que te conozco mejor que nadie. -soltó Ashley aún con la sonrisa en sus labios. El mayor de los Parker puso los ojos en blanco y encendió la radio del vehículo para sintonizarla en una de las emisoras de rock clásico del dial. -Lo que yo te diga...

-Cállate.

Tras más de 45 minutos de embotellamiento los hermanos Parker consiguieron salir de las arterias principales de la ciudad para dirigirse al punto de encuentro que habían acordado con los Winchester. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran rodar un par de kilómetros el teléfono de Ashley volvió a sonar, esta vez era Sam.

-Estamos de camino. -le comunicó la chica nada más descolgar. -¿Todo va bien?

Josh le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para instarla a poner el manos libres. Ashley obedeció.

-_Sí, sólo tenemos un "pequeño" problema_. -rió por lo bajo el menor de los Winchester.

-_Vuelve a hacer otro maldito juego de palabras y te mato_.-amenazó la voz de Dean, más aguda de lo normal, al otro lado del aparato.

-¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ashley, ansiosa.

-_Nada que no tenga una solución eventual. No te preocupes._-la calmó Sam. -_Mira, esto va a sonarte muy raro pero necesito que de vuelta al motel paréis en el centro comercial y compréis algunos accesorios para muñecos. Algo de ropa, tal vez alguna silla, ese tipo de cosas. Todo tiene una explicación._

Josh miró con sorpresa a la chica la cual le devolvió el gesto encogiéndose de hombros.

-Tienes razón, suena jodidamente raro. -coincidió Ashley con el menor de los Winchester. -Pero cuenta con ello. Enseguida vamos.

-_Gracias. Nos vemos ahora, Ashley._

La comunicación se cortó dejando a unos atónitos hermanos Parker cambiando de rumbo.

-¿Qué clase de fetiche tienen ese par con los muñecos? -se preguntó Josh. -Te juntas con gente muy rara, Ash.

Ashley ignoró la broma de su hermano y se limitó a pensar en algo lógico que explicara aquella extraña petición.

-Tal vez hayan rescatado a una niña pequeña y estén cuidando de ella antes de llevarla ante sus padres o algo así.

-Algo me dice que no va a ser nada de eso, hermanita.

**_Motel Super 8 Kennewick._**

Dos golpes secos sonaron sobre la puerta de la habitación 118, escasos segundos más tarde Sam la abría para dejar pasar a Josh y Ashley.

La chica cargaba con dos bolsas de una famosa juguetería infantil en sus manos.

-¿Y Dean? -preguntó con la intención de lanzar las bolsas sobre la cama más cercana a la puerta.

Sam se lo impidió poniéndose en medio.

-Yo de ti no haría eso, al no ser que quieras chafarlo. -respondió, quitándole las bolsas y dejándolas junto a la mesita de noche.

-¿Qué demonios signifi...? -empezó a formular la rubia pero el menor de los Winchester le cortó levantando una de sus manos.

-Dean, haz el favor de salir. No puedes esconderte ahí durante todo el día.

-Sí puedo, Sam. -se escuchó la voz del aludido debajo de la almohada. -Y es lo que pienso hacer hasta que el maldito hechizo se invierta.

Ashley miró en dirección a la voz, sorprendida, para luego dirigir su mirada hacía su hermano, el cual estaba igualmente pasmado, y por último a Sam en busca de explicaciones.

-Resulta que la gente no desaparecía sin más. -empezó a relatar el más alto. -Una bruja se dedicaba a encoger a las personas para jugar con ellas en casitas de muñecas, no me preguntes porqué. Tendrías que haber visto su casa, toda llena de miniaturas, era espeluznante. El caso es que antes de cargárnosla logró lanzar un último hechizo que impactó en Dean, y bueno...

-Ahora tu novio es del tamaño de Ken. -soltó Josh, riéndose por lo bajo. Ashley reprimió a su hermano dándole un golpe en el pecho. -¿Qué? Es la verdad.

Sorprendentemente Sam se unió a la risa del mayor de los Parker.

-¿Tú también? -le recriminó la rubia.

-Es que es tan surrealista... Incluso para nosotros. -se excusó Sam. -Estará bien, Ashley, no te preocupes. Con la bruja muerta el hechizo estará revertido en unas horas. -le aseguró finalmente.

La chica se acercó lentamente hasta la cama.

-¿Dean?

-No pienso salir. -respondió el aludido. -Esto es tan embarazoso... Además, estoy desnudo.

-Con ese tamaño no creo que alcancemos a ver gran cosa. -se burló Sam, tomando asiento junto a Josh.

El ojiazul rió ante el comentario y le ofreció una de las cervezas que acababa de sacar del mini bar, el menor de los Winchester la aceptó con gusto.

-Sí, no te preocupes, Dean, mi hermana ha escogido unos modelitos muy _chic_. -se sumo el mayor de los Parker al ataque. -Creo que hay un tutú por ahí que te quedaría de perlas...

-Ignóralos. -habló Ashley, dedicándoles sendas miradas de reprobación a cada uno mientras empezaba a rebuscar entre las bolsas. -Toma, esto debería servirte. -agregó tendiendo sobre la cama unos pantaloncitos tejanos y un polo kaki de manga corta.

Un diminuto brazo salió de debajo de la almohada para arrastrar las prendas de ropa. Ashley tomó asiento sobre el borde de la cama y esperó pacientemente hasta que Dean apareció vestido con su nuevo atuendo.

-Esto es ridículo. -se quejó el ojiverde, mirándose los pies.

-¡Dios mío! -exclamó la rubia, sin poder evitar que la risa acudiera a ella. -¡Eres realmente de su tamaño! ¡Es como si fueras la edición del Ken Cazador!

Dean, sobre el colchón, tuvo que alzar bastante su cabeza para captar la mirada de la chica.

-No ayudas, Ash. -la aludida se mordió el labio, sintiéndose algo culpable por también haber reído, y sin pensárselo dos veces lo cogió con los dedos como pinzas por la cintura para observarlo más de cerca. -¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios? -se retorció éste ante su agarre.

-Eres tan mono. -le dedicó antes de ponerlo sobre su hombro, donde él tomó asiento.

Ashley caminó con paso lento hacía la mesa donde estaban Sam y Josh, y se sentó junto a ellos.

El mayor de los Parker había empezado a desenvolver unos burritos comprados minutos antes, aprovechando su parada en el centro comercial, y al ver el nuevo adorno en el hombro de su hermana preparó su comentario ingenioso de turno.

-Me gusta tu nueva mascota. Es como si tuvieras un lorito. -estalló en risas de nuevo.

Dean se carcajeó falsamente por lo bajo antes de aprovechar la cercanía al oído de la rubia y susurrarle algo.

-Que se ría todo lo que quiera. Pero yo tengo las mejores vistas de la habitación.

Ashley giró su cabeza lo mínimo para darse cuenta de que Dean miraba hacia abajo, justo donde empezaba el escote de su camiseta. Negando con la cabeza lo volvió a coger con los dedos como pinzas y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

-Pórtate bien, Winchester. No olvides que ahora eres el pequeño de la relación.

Sam y Josh la miraron con una sonrisa, ignorando la verdadera razón de aquel comentario.

Los tres cazadores a escala real, empezaron a cenar ante la atenta mirada de un hambriento Dean que no podía probar bocado debido a su nuevo tamaño.

-Odio esto. -murmuró entre dientes. -Me muero de hambre.

-Pues vamos a necesitar al hombre ese que hace burritos para hámsteres. -observó su hermano.

-¡No me compares con un puñetero hámster, Sammy!

-Toma. -dijo Ashley, arrancando migajas de la tortilla y ofreciéndoselas.

-Odio esto. -repitió, resignado, aceptando aquel mísero alimento.

Sam y Josh volvieron a reírse de él hasta que eventualmente se cansaron de hacer bromas sobre su nuevo tamaño.

Con el paso de los minutos, el mayor de los Parker acabó por volver a la habitación que compartía con su hermana debido a una tremenda jaqueca fortuita. Ashley lo acompañó hasta el cuarto y se ofreció a quedarse con él, preocupada por su repentina palidez, pero éste le dijo que no se preocupara, que no era necesario, y que sólo necesitaba dormir.

Cuando la chica regresó a la habitación de los Winchester, Sam estaba sobre su cama leyendo un libro y ya no había rastro de Dean sobre la mesa donde ella lo había dejado.

-¿Y tú hermano?

-Lo he metido en la mansión de Barbie. -confesó con una sonrisita malvada.

Ashley rodó los ojos, suspirando.

-Luego no te quejes si te la devuelve. Te lo tendrás bien merecido.

Dirigió sus pasos hacía la casita de muñecas, abriéndola por la mitad para sorprenderse ante la imagen de Dean ordenando los armarios rosa de la diminuta cocina.

-¿Qué haces? -rió Ashley ante la adorable escena.

-Nada. -respondió rápidamente Dean, cerrando las puertas.

-Yo que venía a rescatarte de esta pesadilla rosa y voy y te encuentro disfrutando de ella... ¿Quieres que te compré el Volkswagen a juego y así tienes el pack completo?

-¿Me daría eso el derecho a disfrutar de Barbie en el asiento trasero? -inquirió él en respuesta.

-Eres un idiota.

-Sólo bromeaba. -aclaró Dean, guiñándole uno de sus ahora diminutos ojos verdes. - Ya tengo a mi Barbie particular.

-Sí, bueno, no es que puedas hacer mucho con ella en estos momentos...

-No estoy de acuerdo. -le sonrió él. -¿En serio no te imaginas las cosas que podría hacer por ti con este nuevo tamaño? -preguntó, alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

Ashley rió entre dientes al caer en la cuenta de lo que le estaba intentando hacerle ver.

-Eres un pervertido, Winchester.

-Y bien que te gusta. -la chica se limitó a sonreírle mientras que con su dedo índice le cosquilleó la barriga. -¡Eh! ¡Para!

-No quiero. -negó divertida, sacando su teléfono móvil del bolsillo para inmortalizar el momento.

-¿Te parece graciosa esta situación? -se enfurruñó el mini cazador. -Creía que tú estabas de mi parte.

-Y lo estoy. Pero he de admitir que algo graciosa sí que es...

-¡Bienvenida al club! -celebró Sam desde su cama.

Ashley dirigió su mirada hacia el menor de los Winchester y posó su dedo índice sobre los labios para callarle con una sonrisa, al tiempo que un sonido semejante a un crujido se escuchaba tras ella.

La chica se giró a tiempo para encarar a un Dean que se alzaba de nuevo en todo su esplendor, con sus ropas originales de vuelta y una sonrisa torcida adornando su cara.

-¿Qué era eso que te parecía tan divertido? -le preguntó a Ashley, acercándose lentamente hacia ella para romper la escasa distancia que los separaba.

La rubia retrocedió un par de pasos hasta toparse con una de las dos camas de la habitación, la que estaba libre, y quedó atrapada entre ésta y el cazador.

-Ni se te ocurra. -le advirtió, tratando de empujarle lejos al reconocer aquella mirada. Pero él se las ingenió para empezar a hacerle cosquillas mientras ella se removía entre su brazos. -¡Para! ¡Por favor!

-No quiero. -le sonrió, devolviéndole la misma respuesta que antes había empleado con él. -Voy a enseñarte quien es el pequeño en esta relación. -agregó elevándola fácilmente del suelo para cargarla en su hombro.

-¡Dean! -exclamó la chica entre risas al impactar contra la cama.

El aludido la calló con un largo beso que sólo fue roto cuando un cojín impactó contra sus rostros.

-Sigo aquí, tortolitos. -les recordó Sam.

Un leve gruñido de derrota escapó de entre los labios del mayor de los Winchester.

-Entre tu hermano y el mío... -murmuró liberando a Ashley de su agarre para ponerse de nuevo en pie. La tripa le rugió con fiereza y ella le miró cómplice. -Iré a por algo de comer. Tú espérame despierta, Sam cuando duerme no se entera de nada... -bromeó, lanzándole el cojín de vuelta.

-Eres un cerdo. -le reprendió su hermano.

**_Applebee's Grill._**

Dean fue caminando hasta el bar que se encontraba a escasos metros del motel. Era un local largo y estrecho, lugar de parada para algunos de los que atravesaban cada día la carretera después de una larga jornada laboral y buscaban algo rápido y barato que llevarse a la boca.

Al entrar en el establecimiento el olor a freidura inundó sus fosas nasales. El aforo del lugar no era muy elevado, apenas había un par de mesas ocupadas y cuatro personas más junto a la barra. Dean dirigió sus pasos hacia ésta con la intención de hacer su comanda cuando un tipo de pelo negro, salido de la nada, se cruzó en su camino haciéndole tropezar con él.

-Lo siento, tío. -se excusó el cazador. -No te había visto.

-Y más que lo vas a sentir… -murmuró con gesto torcido el desconocido.

-¿Disculpa?

El de ojos azules se reclinó hacía él, tomándole por sorpresa por el cuello de la chaqueta para después empujarlo con fuerza contra la barra del bar.

-He dicho, y más que lo vas a sentir, Dean.- repitió con una sonrisa socarrona adornando su rostro.

-Cojonudo. Un fan. -soltó el aludido tratando de zafarse de su agarre, pero el pelinegro era mucho más fuerte que él.

Los clientes del bar habían empezado a reparar su atención en ellos, los más perjudicados por el alcohol deseosos de ser testigos de una pelea mientras que los más serenos se encontraban temerosos por el desenlace de los acontecimientos.

La camarera tras la barra, una mujer de unos cuarenta años con los brazos plagados de tatuajes, se acercó con paso firme hasta ellos.

-¡Eh! -les llamó la atención. -No se permiten peleas en mi bar mientras yo esté aquí.

El agresor elevó su vista hacía la mujer, sonriendo con calma.

-Mientras tú estés aquí… -repitió. -De acuerdo.

En un rápido movimiento y con una fuerza sobrehumana lanzó a Dean hacía un lado, haciendo que el cazador colisionara de espaldas contra una de las mesas donde una pareja se encontraba cenando. Después cogió a la camarera por el pelo y la estampó de manera brutal contra la barra.

Un desagradable sonido, cómo un chasquido, sonó alto y claro e hizo que los testigos contuvieran su aliento. Pronto la sangre empezó a derramarse sobre la madera y el cuerpo de la mujer terminó por caer al suelo inerte.

-Supongo que ahora están permitidas las peleas en el bar… -habló girándose hacia el resto de los allí presentes con los brazos extendidos. -¿Alguien más quiere unirse a la fiesta?

Los ojos azul gélido se transformaron en dos pozos negros como el carbón mientras la estupefacción y el pánico se reflejaba en el semblante de todos los clientes, muchos de los cuales empezaron a correr hacía la salida entre gritos de terror.

Dean consiguió volver a ponerse en pie gracias a la ayuda de la pareja más cercana a él, fue entonces cuando el demonio chasqueó sus dedos haciendo que los corazones de éstos salieran disparados de sus pechos salpicando al ojiverde de sangre.

El cazador extrajo rápidamente el cuchillo de Ruby de su cazadora provocando que una sonora carcajada abandonará los labios de aquel despreciable ser.

-Te dije que nos volveríamos a encontrar.

La realización golpeó entonces a Dean.

-Belial. -la sola mención de ese nombre le producía una sensación atroz.

-Premio. -respondió el demonio contemplándolo impasible. -Ahora déjame que te diga cómo van a ir las cosas. Vas a intentar un movimiento, posiblemente demasiado lento para hundirme ese cuchillo. Aunque digamos que tienes un poco de suerte y logras hacerlo. En ese caso debes saber algo. Sólo me harás cosquillas. Así que… ¿Por qué no nos ahorramos algo de tiempo, te quemo ese tatuaje hortera y empezamos la fiesta?

Dean lo miró con los ojos llenos de chispeante ira.

-Creo que paso.

Belial se encogió de hombros.

-Cómo quieras.

El cazador dio un paso hacia él, luego otro, y otro, con el arma en alto mientras el demonio lo esperaba con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, dedicándole una torcida sonrisa.

El primer ataque fue fácilmente esquivado por Belial, que se limitó a apartarse grácilmente de la trayectoria de la hoja.

-Vamos, Dean. Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso. -el aludido se giró con brusquedad en su dirección y le estampó el puño en la nariz, provocando que un hilillo de sangre descendiera desde ella. -¿Lo ves?

El demonio le propinó entonces un fuerte cabezazo que hizo que el ojiverde se desestabilizara chocando de nuevo contra una de las mesas. Sin embargo, esta vez no llegó a caer sobre ésta y se sirvió de una silla para sujetarse. Belial no había abandonado su sonrisa malévola en ningún momento y se acercaba lentamente hacia él.

Dean lo miró con odio antes de tomar la silla y estampársela en el tronco con gran ímpetu. Astillas de madera salieron disparadas cuando el objeto se rompió sobre su objetivo mas ésta ni se inmutó.

-¡Sí! -exclamó eufórico Belial. -Vas a ser un recipiente perfecto.

Las manos del demonio se cernieron entonces alrededor del cuello del cazador, y sin apenas esfuerzo lo levantó en el aire para llevarlo contra el suelo. Un gruñido de dolor escapó de los labios de Dean, notando como el cuchillo resbalaba entre sus manos a causa del duro impacto.

Belial se inclinó sobre él, con una de sus manos asfixiándolo mientras que con la otra le rasgaba la camisa para posarla sobre el tatuaje de su pecho, emitiendo un insoportable ardor con ella.

Dean, cada vez más agotado por la falta de oxígeno en sus pulmones no dejaba de palmear el suelo a su alrededor, buscando a tientas el cuchillo mata demonios. Al borde casi de la inconsciencia logró hacerse con él y con las últimas fuerzas que le restaban lo clavó en la yugular de Belial.

Inmediatamente después el demonio dejó de sujetarle. El ojiverde pudo tomar entonces una gran bocanada de aire que le sirvió para reponerse ligeramente de la agresión. Su vista, que se había vuelto nublada retomó la claridad para fijarse con horror en cómo Belial se arrancaba con indiferencia el cuchillo de su cuello, permitiendo que la sangre empezará a brotar a borbotones.

-Te lo advertí, Dean. Te dije que este día llegaría.


	29. Conexión

Todo estaba oscuro, sólo el tenue reflejo de la luna se colaba a través de las cortinas, el cazador no sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba tumbado pero los latigazos de dolor aún seguían azotando sus sienes mientras destellos, de lo que él creía recuerdos, cruzaban su cabeza.

Josh sabía en el fondo de su ser que le estaba sucediendo algo espantoso, pero no sabía qué. Sólo sentía que era como si algo o alguien externo a él fuera insinuándose en su mente convirtiéndolo en otra persona, en algo o alguien que tenía esa mirada cruel, esa sonrisa torcida, que había visto en el espejo cuando al observar su reflejo recordaba a Belial.

Otro inesperado estallido de dolor golpeteó sus sienes obligándole a incorporarse y a llevarse ambas manos a la cabeza, cerrando los ojos con fuerza al tiempo que sentía las venas palpitar contra sus yemas. Una nueva imagen apareció con nitidez en su cabeza, y fue entonces cuando tuvo claro que aquello no eran recuerdos de sus años atrapado bajo el dominio de un demonio sino algo más.

Estaba parado frente a Dean tomándolo por el cuello para llevarlo contra el suelo. Comprendió rápidamente que, sin saber cómo, estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Belial, y que si éste estaba con el mayor de los Winchester no podía encontrarse muy lejos de allí.

La secuencia seguía desarrollándose en su cabeza, Dean tratando de luchar contra aquel despreciable ser en un local que Josh logró reconocer por haber sido el lugar en el que había comprado los cafés esa misma mañana.

Sin pensárselo dos veces saltó de la cama, se calzó, se puso la chaqueta con suma rapidez y se equipó con su _Desert Eagle_ aún a sabiendas de que una pistola no detendría al demonio.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió bruscamente para dar paso al cazador, el cual corrió en dirección al _Applesbee's Grill _cómo alma que lleva el diablo y sólo ralentizó su paso cuando el punzante dolor de una hoja atravesándole el cuello lo sorprendió. Su mano derecha viajó ávidamente hacía el concreto trozo de piel para tranquilizarse al comprobar que éste seguía estando intacto, la imagen de Dean apuñalando a Belial le confirmó que el verdadero objetivo de aquella agresión había sido el demonio.

Con resolución logró llegar finalmente hasta la puerta del local, justo a tiempo para ver como el demonio se cernía, amenazante, sobre el cazador de ojos verdes.

-Te lo advertí, Dean. Te dije que este día llegaría. -éste se revolvía bajo sus fauces pero era inútil, Belial dominaba la situación.

Josh irrumpió violentamente en el interior del bar, adoptando una posición rígida y defensiva en el umbral de la puerta mientras sujetaba su pistola en alto, apuntando entre ceja y ceja al demonio con ella.

-¡Suéltalo, hijo de puta!

Belial elevó la cabeza, sorprendido al contemplar a su antiguo traje de carne parado frente a él con semejante arrojo.

-¿Me has echado de menos? -se burló con su característica mueca adornando sus labios. -He de admitir que yo sí, un poquito al menos. Siempre me fuiste muy útil, Josh. Y aún hoy, sin llevar tu cuerpo he sido capaz de usarte para rastrearos. Así que gracias, supongo.

-Vete al Infierno. -pronunció el aludido, disparando su arma y abriendo un boquete en el mismo centro de la frente del demonio.

La fuerza del impacto provocó que el cuello de Belial se inclinara hacia atrás y sus manos dejasen de sujetar a Dean por unos breves instantes que fueron como oro para el mayor de los Winchester, el cual con las pocas fuerzas que le restaban logró propinarle una patada en el pecho y así poner algo de distancia entre ambos.

La macabra risa del pelinegro resonó por todo el local mientras crujía su cuello a derecha e izquierda antes de ponerse en pie. Sus ojos localizaron a Josh, deslizándose junto al otro cazador que aún seguía en el suelo.

Con un movimiento brusco, Belial enfocó su poder en hacer que Dean volara por los aires hasta una esquina del bar, impidiendo así que el mayor de los Parker pudiera socorrerlo.

-Vengo de allí. -rió, ladeando la cabeza. -Mira, nuestra relación fue bonita mientras duró pero quiero ver a otra gente. -agregó sarcástico, dirigiendo un rápido vistazo al ojiverde que había empezado a sangrar aparatosamente debido a una brecha en su frente. -No eres tú, soy yo.

El cazador de ojos azules, presa de la rabia e impotencia, vacío su cargador en el cuerpo del demonio.

-¡Oh, vamos! -exclamó la víctima de las balas. -Deja de intentarlo. Deja de hacerte el héroe. No está en ti, Josh. Has sido un villano durante demasiado tiempo. -las manos del aludido empezaron a temblar, presas del pánico que sufría el susodicho. -Lo sientes, ¿verdad? La oscuridad pegada a cada poro de tu piel, las ganas de volver a sentir el poder del que un día gozaste junto a mí...

-No lo escuches. -logró balbucear Dean, al otro lado del establecimiento mientras trataba de ponerse en pie.

Belial elevó la mano derecha en su dirección y la cerró con fuerza haciendo que el mayor de los Winchester empezará a toser sangre.

-No estoy hablando contigo.

-Déjalo en paz. -rogó Josh pensando en Ashley.

Después de todo Dean había sido el único capaz de devolverle las ganas de vivir a su hermana, lo que significaba que le debía el bienestar de ésta. No quería imaginarse el duro golpe que supondría para ella perderlo y estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse por salvarlo si eso significaba la felicidad, aunque fuera a medias, de su hermana. Observando los hechos, Ashley había sobrevivido a su pérdida una vez, y sería capaz de hacerlo de nuevo si contaba con los Winchester de su lado.

-Esto no va con él, es entre nosotros.

-Te equivocas. -contradijo el demonio. -Él fue el que me dio caza para que la puta de tu hermanita me exorcizara y ahora lo pagará, así como ella. Y tú, tú no podrás hacer nada para evitarlo.

La adrenalina corría por las venas de Josh como un río de lava a punto de desbordarse cuando una idea le cruzó la mente.

Se acordaba del exorcismo que Ashley había pronunciado, después de tanto tiempo atrapado con Belial comprendía la _verbis satanica _y no le resultaba complicado recordar las palabras exactas_._

-Yo no estaría tan seguro de eso. -dijo con un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, la cual perturbo ligeramente al pelinegro. -_Gon·med palvan·med mals gallur tallun..._

-¡No puede ser! -vociferó rabioso el demonio. -¡Esto no va a quedarse así!

Antes de que Josh pudiese seguir con el exorcismo Belial había desaparecido del lugar sin más, llevándose también el malestar que el cazador había sufrido durante las últimas horas.

Sus ojos buscaron a Dean, el cual se encontraba hecho un auténtico desastre, y con determinación se acercó hasta él para tenderle la mano.

-¿Estás bien?

El ojiverde aceptó su ayuda y Josh lo impulsó hacia él para que se incorporara sobre su propio pie.

-Viviré. -respondió el herido, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa. -Gracias.

-Era lo mínimo que podía hacer. -suspiró el otro, agachando su cabeza en un gesto de abatimiento. -Todo esto ha sido por mi culpa.

Dean lo miró arrugando su frente.

-Espera. -soltó una leve carcajada, atónita. -¿No te habrás creído una sola palabra de lo que te ha dicho, verdad? Porque simplemente estaba buscando desestabilizarte, jugar contigo. Es un auténtico hijo de puta. Eso es todo.

-Él tiene razón. -le cortó Josh. -¿Cómo crees que he sido capaz de saber lo que ocurría? Estaba en su mente, o él en la mía, o qué sé yo, pero he sentido cada una de sus emociones en mi interior, he visto a través de sus ojos. Ha sido como si estuviéramos conectados, como si siguiéramos siendo uno... ¡Joder, incluso me ha usado para llegar hasta aquí! -exclamó con ansiedad. -Tengo que irme.

-¿Qué? Ni hablar, no puedes largarte sin más. Buscaremos una explicación a todo esto y lo solucionaremos.

-¿Antes o después de que vuelva a encontrarnos? -le preguntó el ojiazul sin esperar respuesta. -¿No lo entiendes? Si me quedo estoy poniendo en peligro a Ashley, y no estoy dispuesto a correr ese riesgo.

Dean chasqueó la lengua.

-Así que vuelves a dejarla...

-Pero esta vez no la dejo sola. -puntualizó el mayor de los Parker con una sonrisa triste al tiempo que volvía a elevar su cabeza para captar la mirada del ojiverde. -Sé que cuidarás bien de ella, más te vale que así sea.

-Josh, ella te necesita. -trató de hacerle ver el otro. -Necesita a su hermano.

-Y su hermano necesita asegurarse de que ese cabrón no vuelve a ponerle un dedo encima. Alejarme de ella es lo mejor que puedo hacer en estos momentos, al menos hasta que sepamos cómo deshacernos de él para siempre.

El mayor de los Winchester negó lentamente con su cabeza.

-Parece mentira que conozcas a tu hermana... Sabes lo testaruda que es, que no descansará hasta encontrarte y que esa búsqueda la pondrá igualmente en peligro, porque afrontemos los hechos, todos estamos jodidos Josh. -el aludido empezaba a replantearse sus intenciones. -Además si es cierto que existe esa extraña conexión entre Belial y tú no se me ocurre mejor sitio para ti que el búnker, se supone que es el lugar más seguro sobre la faz de la Tierra, si se atreve a cruzar sus muros estaremos preparados.

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación durante unos segundos, los suficientes para que Josh cambiara de opinión.

-Está bien. Lo haremos a tu modo. -accedió, mirándolo fijamente antes de torcer el gesto.

-¿Pero? -adivinó Dean.

-Quiero que esto de la maldita conexión, o lo que sea, quede entre nosotros. Ash no puede saberlo, bastante va a preocuparse cuando te vea aparecer con esas pintas y sepa que ha sido Belial. -Josh le tendió la mano. -¿Qué me dices?

Dean se mojó los labios, pensativo, la idea de ocultarle algo a Ashley no resultaba ser lo más prometedor del mundo y, siendo sinceros, no le apetecía lo más mínimo pero comprendía los motivos que Josh tenía para pedirle aquello. Miró la mano tendida hacía él y, tras unos segundos de duda, decidió estrecharla mostrando así su conformidad.

-¿Qué le diremos si pregunta que hacías aquí en el momento justo?

-Déjame eso a mí. -se limitó a responder Josh. -Ahora salgamos de este lugar.

**_Motel Super 8 Kennewick._**

-¿Podrías bajar un poco el volumen? -pidió Sam, levantando la vista del libro que tenía entre manos. -No puedo concentrarme.

Ashley, que se encontraba recostada en la cama gemela de la habitación, hacía un buen rato que estaba viendo la pequeña pantalla que colgaba de la pared.

La chica le dirigió una divertida mirada por encima del hombro.

-¡Pero si debes saberte hasta los puntos y las comas! -exclamó, sonriendo. -Te he visto leyendo ese libro decenas de veces desde que te conozco.

-Las mismas que tú y Dean habéis taladrado mi cabeza con ese estúpido episodio de _Dr. Sexy M.D._

Ella asintió lentamente.

-_Touché_. -admitió alcanzado el mando y apagando la tele.

En realidad no le estaba prestando mucha atención a ésta, simplemente le servía de distracción hasta que el mayor de los Winchester regresará a la habitación.

-Pero que conste que _ese_ era un gran capítulo, Samantha.

El cazador rodó los ojos al escucharla referirse a él por aquel nombre.

-No hagas eso. -dijo, cerrando el libro y dejándolo sobre la mesilla. -Me recuerdas a Crowley.

-Pensaba que él era más de llamarte alce. -bromeó Ashley, dejando escapar una cantarina risa. Sam la miró con cara de pocos amigos. -Vale, vale, ya me callo.

-Así me gusta, gatita. -le devolvió él el golpe. -No olvides que dos pueden jugar a este juego. -agregó, divertido.

La chica frunció su ceño para dedicarle un vistazo de falso enfado antes de volver a dulcificar sus facciones.

-¿Dean está tardando demasiado no crees?

-Estará pidiendo todo lo de la carta. -respondió Sam con tranquilidad. -O tal vez este ligándose a la camarera... Ya sabes lo que dicen, los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

-¿Te has tragado un payaso o qué? Estás muy gracioso hoy. -dijo Ashley, lanzándole un cojín.-Y para serte sincera no le culparía por lo de la camarera, llevamos demasiado tiempo sin...

-No necesito saberlo. -le cortó el chico alzando una de sus manos.

La ojiazul estalló en risas, le encantaba avergonzarle con aquel tipo de cosas, lo encontraba adorable.

-No seas mojigato, Sam.

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres.

-No.

Ashley alzó una de sus cejas.

-De acuerdo... -rió por lo bajo ella. -El caso es que una semana es demasiado tiempo, al menos para nosotros.

A Sam se le fue la saliva por el conducto erróneo. Si siete días sin sexo eran muchos y suficientes para empezar a estar desesperado, mejor no hacía cuentas del tiempo que llevaba él a dos velas. La última había sido Shirley y de eso ya hacía meses.

El sonido de unas llaves en la cerradura lo sacaron de sus pensamientos. Ashley se levantó de la cama al escuchar la puerta.

-Hablando del Papa de Roma... -pronunció la chica al tiempo que la puerta se abría ante ella para mostrar a un ensangrentado Dean apoyado en su hermano. -Dean. -pronunció con la sonrisa completamente borrada ya de sus labios, en su lugar, una repentina palidez se reflejó en su rostro. -¿Qu-Qué ha pasado?

La voz alarmada de Ashley provocó que Sam se pusiera también en pie para recibir a su hermano.

La camiseta del mayor de los Winchester estaba completamente desgarrada a la altura del pecho, mostrando una más que enrojecida piel alrededor del, milagrosamente, aún intacto tatuaje anti posesión. Su cara estaba cubierta de brillante sangre pues la gran brecha que ocupaba el lado izquierdo de su frente aún seguía emanando levemente el vital líquido carmesí, por otro lado, su labio también se encontraba maltrecho, partido cerca de la comisura del mismo, pero éste ya le había dejado de sangrar hacía un buen rato.

-No es nada. -les tranquilizó entrando en la habitación y dejándose caer en la cama más cercana a la puerta. Un gruñido escapó de su garganta al sentir una punzada de dolor en sus costillas.

-Sí porque definitivamente eso es lo que parece... -comentó Ashley, sarcástica y presa de los nervios, mientras sus manos viajaban por el cuerpo del cazador, comprobando cada una de sus heridas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? -volvió a preguntar esta vez Sam, tendiéndole el botiquín a la rubia.

Dean y Josh intercambiaron una mirada en completo silencio.

-¿Es que ninguno de los dos va a decir nada o qué? -exigió la ojiazul, impaciente, limpiando la sangre del rostro de su chico.

-Belial ha pasado. -se limitó a responder el mayor de los Winchester.

Ashley se quedó de piedra.

-Tenemos que largarnos de aquí cuanto antes. -agregó entonces Josh.

Sam daba vueltas sobre sí mismo con las manos en la cabeza.

-¿Pero cómo nos ha podido encontrar tan rápido? Llevamos amuletos para evitarlo, se supone que las saquitos de hechizos nos han de mantener fuera del radar de cualquier demonio.

Una segunda mirada cómplice fue intercambiada por los hermanos mayores de ambos clanes.

-Bueno, Sammy, él no es cualquier demonio. -resolvió Dean, que le había prometido al ojiazul no delatar nada de sus visiones hasta que tuvieran en claro de que se trataban éstas exactamente y que significaba aquella conexión con Belial. -Josh tiene razón, tenemos que salir de aquí. Volver a la carretera cuanto antes.

-No nos vamos a ninguna parte hasta que te cure medianamente este desastre. -sentenció la rubia.

-Ash... -murmuraron al unísono Dean y Josh.

-Ni Ash ni ostias. -les cortó ella. -¿Es qué quieres desangrarte por el camino? -le habló primero a Dean. -Además, ¿tú que hacías en ese bar? -agregó luego, mirando a su hermano.

-Salvarme el culo. -apuntó el ojiverde, presionando la gasa que ella le acababa de depositar sobre la brecha.

-Ya sabes el hambre repentina que me entra algunas noches, hermanita.

La chica asintió, sin sospechar nada raro porque recordaba a la perfección cómo en su juventud se había despertado en numerosas ocasiones asustada en medio de la noche tras escuchar ruidos provenientes de la cocina sólo para descubrir que su hermano se dedicaba a atracar la nevera a esas intempestivas horas, y que lo único sobrenatural era el insaciable apetito de éste.

-Ash, puedes seguir con la cura de camino al búnker. -insistió de nuevo Josh. -Tenemos que largarnos de aquí.

-Vale, vale. -suspiró la aludida, poniéndose en pie. -Ves a buscar nuestras cosas. Nos vamos.

Dean trató de seguir los pasos de la chica pero ésta se lo impidió posando la mano en su hombro.

-Tú estate quieto. Nada de movimientos bruscos. -le advirtió. -Sam, ayúdame a ponerlo en pie y llévatelo al coche. Yo recojo vuestras bolsas.

El menor de los Winchester asintió y se acercó hasta su hermano.

-No soy un puto inválido. -se quejó el herido. -Puedo solo.

Ashley le fulminó con la mirada.

-No me discutas, Winchester.

-Vamos, Dean, terminarás por serlo si no le haces caso. -concluyó Sam, sujetándolo por un costado y arrastrándolo fuera de la habitación. El aludido murmuró alguna queja por lo bajo pero se dejó guiar por él.

Minutos más tarde el Impala del 67' seguía la estela del Charger del 69' a todo gas por la Interestatal 84. En el Chevy, Sam al volante mientras Dean y Ashley ocupaban el asiento trasero para que la chica tuviera más margen de maniobra durante las curas.

-Levanta los brazos. -ordenó la rubia con las manos a cada lado del cazador, sujetando la tela de la camiseta con la intención de quitársela.

-Pero, tenemos compañía… -bromeó Dean haciendo un gesto con su cabeza para señalarle a Sam.

El conductor lo miró a través del espejo retrovisor antes de rodar los ojos, y Ashley lo amonestó con sus brillantes orbes azules.

-No seas gilipollas. -le dedicó ella tirando de la negra tela hacía arriba. -No es momento de hacer bromas.

Dean resopló levemente antes de obedecer a la chica y permitirle sacarle la camiseta.

-Lo que me temía. -murmuró Ashley, deslizando sus yemas por la piel amoratada que rodeaba el costado del cazador. Éste se tensó ante su roce debido al molesto dolor que le ocasionaba. -Creo que te has fracturado unas cuantas costillas, Dean.

-Pues yo creo que estas exagerando.

-¿Tú crees? -inquirió ella presionando levemente la zona. Él se limitó a fruncir sus labios para evitar que un quejido escapara de estos. -Necesitas que te vea un médico. Si una de las astillas del hueso logra llegar hasta tu pulmón…

-Nada de hospitales. -negó Dean con rotundidad.

-¿Podrías dejar de ponerme las cosas difíciles, por favor? -le pidió Ashley con una mirada suplicante. -No puedo perderte, Dean. No puedo.

Había estado a punto de hacerlo y necesitaba cerciorarse de que no iba a irse a ningún sitio, de que podía continuar contando con él de su lado, de lo contrario sabía a ciencia cierta que terminaría por perder la poca cordura que le quedaba. Dean había sido su roca durante la búsqueda de su hermano, pero también era su talón de Aquiles.

El cazador la rodeó con uno de sus brazos y la invitó a recostarse sobre su hombro.

-No vas a perderme.

-No puedes asegurarme eso. -susurró la chica apoyándose ligeramente en él, con cuidado de no rozar ninguna de sus heridas. -No cuando Belial sigue libre por ahí buscando venganza.

-Sí que puedo y lo hago. -contradijo, acariciándole la larga cabellera dorada. -¿A caso no he cumplido con todas las promesas que te he hecho hasta ahora? Te dije que recuperarías a tu hermano y ahí lo tienes, conduciendo el coche de sus sueños. -habló con los ojos puesto en los dos pilotos rojos que se veían a través del parabrisas del Impala. -Y también te advertí cuando nos conocimos que terminarías por adorarme…

Ashley dejó escapar una suave risa contra su piel.

-Lo recuerdo. -sonrió alzando la cabeza para dedicarle una mirada llena de cariño.

-Esto no es diferente. -le devolvió el gesto él. -Te prometo que acabaremos con ese bastardo.

-Y que no te perderé por el camino. -solicitó ella sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.

-Y que no me perderás por el camino.

Ashley respiró tranquila y volvió a recostar su mejilla sobre el pecho de Dean, mientras éste depositaba un tierno beso sobre su pelo, los ojos de la chica se fijaron de nuevo en las marcas violáceas que adornaban la piel del cazador.

-Sigo pensando que deberíamos parar en un hospital.

-No voy a morirme por un par de costillas magulladas, pero llamaré a Cas en la siguiente parada que hagamos.

-Bien. -respiró ella más tranquila, permitiéndose cerrar los ojos. Dean imitó su gesto y dejó descansar la barbilla sobre su rubia melena.

Sam los miró con una sonrisa torcida a través del espejo retrovisor, comprendiendo porque aquel par se complementaba tan bien. Los dos, aún sin saberlo en un principio, buscaban lo mismo y habían terminado por encontrarlo: una relación lo más humana posible en un mundo lleno de locura sobrenatural; una persona que les ayudará cada día para que la culpa con la que cargaban se fuera desvaneciendo.

Cuando el menor de los Winchester volvió a centrar su atención en la carretera tuvo que pisar rápidamente el freno para no embestir al Charger, el cual había descendido notablemente su velocidad.

-Joder, Sammy. -protestó Dean entre dientes sin llegar a abrir los ojos. -No te vuelvo a dejar a mi nena.

Sam ignoró a su hermano para escudriñar con la mirada al vehículo de delante y fijarse en una segunda figura que ocupaba el asiento del copiloto.

-Dean. Ashley. -les llamó entonces la atención. -Tenemos compañía.

Josh se encontraba con la mandíbula tensada y con los dedos fuertemente agarrotados a la rueda del volante.

-¿Me repites otra vez porque coño no he de parar en el arcén ahora mismo y hacerte pedacitos?

-¿Por los viejos tiempos? -le guiñó Lucy con picardía. El mayor de los Parker le dedicó una mirada llena de odio. -¿Qué? No me mires así, se que en el fondo tú también disfrutabas de nuestras noches salvajes…

-Estás enferma. -le dedicó el cazador con disgusto. -¿He de recordarte que era a Belial al que te tirabas?

La demonio chasqueó la lengua antes de ladear su cabeza divertida.

-Pero era tú herramienta la que hacía maravillas. -puntualizó. -Belial es un grano en el culo pero hay que reconocerle algo, sabe escoger a sus trajes de carne...

El conductor descendió considerablemente la velocidad del vehículo al pisar el freno, y la caoba tuvo que apoyar sus manos en el salpicadero para no comérselo pues no llevaba el cinturón de seguridad.

-Hay que ver que poco sentido del humor tienes, Josh. Estoy aquí para ayudar.

-Ya, claro.

-¿Por qué te cuesta tanto creerlo?

-No lo sé… ¿Tal vez porque eres una puta de ojos negros que traiciona hasta a los de su propia especie?

-A lo que tu llamas traición yo lo llamo supervivencia. -apuntó Lucy, acomodando sus pies sobre el salpicadero. -Además te olvidas de un pequeño detalle, si hoy estas junto a tu hermanita es gracias a mi colaboración.

-Haz el puto favor de bajar los pies de ahí.

-Sólo si tú haces _el puto favor_ de escuchar lo que tengo que decirte. -el conductor resopló antes de dirigirle una mirada que la invitaba a empezar a hablar. -Belial me ha encargado la tarea de vigilaros, no sé que le habéis hecho a parte de lo obvio pero lo tenéis realmente cabreado…

-Así que vas a jugar el papel de doble espía. -comprendió Josh. -Eso es peligroso, Lucy. Debes estar muy acojonada si eres capaz de jugártela de ese modo.

-Tú lo conoces tan bien como yo, sabes lo que trama. No soy la única que debería estar acojonada, Josh. -habló la demonio, seria por primera vez desde que había aparecido. -Lo necesitamos fuera de la ecuación cuanto antes.

-Lo sé.


	30. Presente

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

Un nuevo día daba comienzo para los cazadores tras cumplir una semana exacta del incidente que casi le había costado a Dean ser víctima de la posesión de Belial.

El ambiente en el búnker desde entonces se había tornado agitado. Las jornadas de investigación resultaban intensas, prolongándose hasta altas horas de la madrugada, y el secretismo que seguían manteniendo los hermanos mayores de ambos clanes sólo hacía que ir en aumento.

Dean y Josh seguían guardándose para sí mismos la conexión que el segundo había desarrollado con el demonio, episodios que no habían vuelto a darse gracias a un brebaje de hierbas mágicas que Lucy le había facilitado para mantener la mente cerrada a posibles intrusiones de su enemigo común.

La diablesa les había explicado él porque de las conexiones de ambas mentes, y por lo visto tenía mucho que ver con el hecho del número de años que Josh había estado vivo bajo el influjo de Belial.

Aquel tipo de posesión era una excepción, lo más normal era que la víctima de ésta terminara por consumirse dentro de su propio cuerpo pero el cazador había conseguido aguantar y eso lo había acercado sobremanera a su ocupante, haciendo que durante el exorcismo una mínima esencia de este permaneciera aún presente en Josh.

La noticia no había caído nada bien al mayor de los Parker, el cual aún no había superado todo el horror causado con sus propias manos a miles de inocentes y ahora sumaba eso, que una parte de su ser continuaba estando ennegrecida por aquel despreciable monstruo que tanto le había robado ya.

Sin embargo, aquello no fue lo único sobre lo que Lucy les arrojó algo de luz. La caoba también les explicó el porqué el cuchillo mata demonios no había funcionado, así como el porqué no lo haría tampoco ninguna espada angelical.

Belial era un demonio de primera jerarquía. Un ser creado expresamente de la nada como entidad malvada. No se trataba pues de una alma humana torturada a lo largo de los años en el Infierno que había terminado por volverse oscura, no. Era algo más que todo eso, era la creación de la maldad personificada a manos del mismísimo Lucifer. Lo que significaba que sólo el poder de un arcángel, o en su defecto el arma de éste, era capaz de vencerlo.

Y por desgracia para la tarea que les ocupaba, tanto Gabriel como Rafael, Miguel y Lucifer, se encontraban fuera del tablero de juego al igual que sus armas, desaparecidas junto a ellos. En resumen, la única forma conocidas capaz de derrotar a Belial de una vez por todas era un camino sin salida.

Los polvorientos documentos de los Hombres de Letras se amontonaban uno tras otro sobre la larga mesa de la biblioteca, rodeando a ésta, los hermanos Winchester y Parker trabajaban codo con codo en la búsqueda de alguna forma que les ayudará a derrotar a Belial.

En las manos del mayor de los Parker, el Libro de los Condenados mientras su mirada ojiazul escudriñaba con interés una de sus múltiples páginas.

-¿Ahora comprendes esa extraña lengua satánicas? -inquirió Ashley, irónica y completamente ajena al hecho de que así era.

Josh se limitó a dedicarle una media sonrisa antes de cerrar las tapas del libro y dirigir una rápida mirada a Dean, el cual comprendió al momento que algo nuevo había descubierto.

-Necesito un descanso. -comunicó el mayor de los Winchester, estirando los brazos tras su cabeza para después levantarse de su asiento. -Iré a por previsiones. Tenemos la nevera tan vacía que bien podría caber un esquimal en ella.

-Voy contigo. -se sumó Josh.

Ashley miró primero a uno y luego al otro.

-¡Eh, no tan rápido! -les llamó la atención algo molesta. -Siempre sois vosotros los que os escaqueáis.

-Cierto. -coincidió Sam, levantando por primera vez la vista de la pantalla de su ordenador.

-Porque vosotros sois los cerebritos del equipo y os necesitamos en el fuerte.-apuntó Dean, moviendo la mano para señalarles. -Además siempre se os olvida la tarta.

-Eso no es cierto. -respondieron los aludidos al unísono, fulminándole con la mirada.

-Bueno, como sea. -cortó Josh. -Necesito una pieza para el motor del Charger y Dean es el único aquí que entiende de mecánica así que vamos nosotros y punto.

Los menores intercambiaron una mirada antes de suspirar cansados, dándose por vencidos.

-Estaremos de vuelta antes de que podáis echarnos de menos. Sed buenos. -se despidió Dean, dirigiéndose hacia las escalerillas que llevaban al exterior del búnker. Josh siguió sus pasos.

Cuando la puerta de hierro sonó anunciando que ambos cazadores ya se habían marchado, Ashley se levantó de su silla para rodear la gran mesa de madera y apoyarse en ésta, cerrando con la mano la pantalla del portátil del menor de los Winchester y consiguiendo así que el chico reparara su atención en ella.

-Dime que esto no te parece raro. -comentó la ojiazul. Sam se limitó a mirarla. -Que tu hermano y el mío se hayan convertido en inseparables de la noche a la mañana. -aclaró. -No es que no me alegre de que se lleven bien y todo eso porque lo hago pero, hasta hace una semanas juraría que Josh hubiera estado dispuesto a arrancarle los _mismísimos_...

-Sí, doy fe de ello. -confirmó el castaño al recordar el incidente de la cocina y la advertencia de Josh a su hermano.-¿Puede que se hayan dado cuenta de lo mucho que tienen en común?

-Tal vez... -murmuró Ashley aún con la mosca tras la oreja. -¿No crees que nos oculten nada, verdad?

Sam se revolvió sobre su asiento, al parecer no era el único con aquellas sospechas, Dean había estado extremadamente cercano al mayor de los Parker y no habían sido pocas las noches que los había encontrado cuchicheando. Sin embargo, todas esas veces, se había obligado a alejar los pensamientos desconfiados hacía su hermano.

-Quiero creer que no. -respondió al fin, no muy seguro de sus palabras.

La chica pudo ver la duda reflejada en sus ojos.

-¿Pero?

-Pero lo cierto es que no sabemos realmente lo que paso en ese bar, Ashley.

-Exacto. Y algo me dice que hay una pieza del rompecabezas que se están guardando para sí mismos... -resopló, pasándose una mano por el cabello. Se sentía mal por desconfiar de aquel modo de las dos personas que más le importaban en el mundo pero no podía evitarlo.

-Parece que coincidimos en eso. -se sincero finalmente Sam. -Así que la pregunta que debemos hacernos no es si nos ocultan algo sino el que.

Los neumáticos del Impala rodaban sobre el alquitranado asfalto a gran velocidad. El pueblo más cercano al búnker estaba al lado de una bifurcación entre dos carreteras secundarias. Su población apenas alcanzaba los dos mil habitantes pero contaba con lo imprescindible para los cazadores: un hospital, un par de supermercados, una gasolinera y lo que el mayor de los Winchester más valoraba de Smith Center, la hamburguesería de Jiffy.

-¿Qué has descubierto en ese dichoso libro?-preguntó, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Algo sobre un arma capaz de matar a cualquier demonio.

-Esa es una buena noticia. -celebró Dean, dedicándole un rápido vistazo.

Josh le devolvió la mirada para acto seguido negar con su cabeza.

-No estoy tan seguro. Por lo que he entendido su poder sólo es real cuando va acompañada de una maldición milenaria.

-Maldición milenaria. Suena jodidamente fantástico.

-Sí, bueno, la cosa se pone aún mejor. -Dean alzo las cejas esperando que Josh le diera algo más de información. -Se nombraba a Caín.

-¿Caín? ¿Cómo en Caín y Abel?

-Exacto.

-Sé quién puede ayudarnos con temas bíblicos.

Dean alcanzó su teléfono móvil del salpicadero y marcó el número de Castiel, si alguien podía sacarles de dudas respecto a aquel nuevo hallazgo era el ángel así que lo citaron en el bar al cual se dirigían.

Apenas quedaban escasos minutos para llegar cuando un fuerte latigazo de dolor azotó la sien de Josh. El ojiazul no pudo disimular el repentino malestar y se llevó con rapidez ambas manos a la cabeza.

El brusco movimiento alertó al conductor.

-¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado, aquello solo podía significar una cosa y no era bueno. -¿Está cerca?

El mayor de los Parker elevó una de sus palmas en dirección a Dean, pidiéndole silencio. Tras unos breves segundos que parecieron eternos el ojiazul se recuperó, el dolor había remitido lo suficiente para permitirle hablar de nuevo.

-No, no lo está, sigue en su refugio. Pero ha conseguido reunir a parte del ejército de demonios que se proponía y he visto como estos le juraban lealtad. Su poder está creciendo por momentos.

-Cojonudo. -bufó. -Creía que la mierda esa que te dio Lucy mantenía vuestra conexión anulada.

-Esa mierda se me ha acabado esta mañana. -confesó Josh.

-Necesitas más. Si has podido verle, él puede haber visto a través de ti igualmente.

-Lo sé, le mandaré un mensaje a Lucy para que se encuentre también con nosotros. -resolvió Josh, tecleando algo en la pantalla de su teléfono. -Al menos está vez hemos tenido más suerte que Belial.

-¿Me estás tomando el pelo, verdad?

-No, Dean, no te estoy tomando el pelo. -le respondió el copiloto, ladeando la cabeza. -Si Belial a alcanzado a ver algo durante la jaqueca ha sido sólo una larga carretera y tu fea cara. -aclaró con un atisbo de sonrisa en los labios.

El mayor de los Winchester se le quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos, antes de posarlos de nuevo en la carretera, atónito ante el hecho de que su acompañante le hubiera lanzado un ataque tan gratuito.

-Pues que sepas que esta cara es la que vuelve loca a tu hermanita. -le guiñó Dean, triunfal.

-No me lo recuerdes.

**_Smith Center, Kansas._**

**_Restaurante Jiffy Burger._**

El tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta del bar anunció la entrada de dos apuestos clientes de estatura y rasgos físicos similares que bien podrían haber pasado por hermanos pese a no compartir pizca alguna de ADN.

El local era largo y estrecho, la típica cafetería americana que podía encontrarse en cualquier pueblo. Los sillones eran de imitación de cuero turquesa, las mesas estaban recubiertas de brillante melanina blanca y de las paredes colgaban pósters de algunos de los clásicos más famosos del cine. Más allá de la barra del bar podía distinguirse una pequeña ventana tallada en la pared que daba a la cocina, donde el cocinero y dueño del local freía unas hamburguesas en una plancha.

-Buenos días, Jeff. -saludó Dean. El aludido le devolvió el saludo levantando el utensilio de cocina que tenía entre las manos.-Margaret. -añadió con una sonrisa al observar a la mujer de éste con unos menús tras la barra.

-Hola, encanto. -le correspondió Margaret, una mujer de pelo rubio, corto y rizado, algo rolliza y rozando sus sesenta años. -¿Lo de siempre?

-Por favor. -asintió el cazador antes de mirar a Josh. -Pero que sean dos raciones esta vez.

-Marchando. -le sonrió ella. -Por cierto tus amigos hace unos minutos que han llegado. -le comunicó señalándole la mesa del final del restaurante, aquella que se encontraba al lado de una vieja máquina de discos.

-Gracias, Maggie.

Castiel, de espaldas a ellos, miraba incómodo a través de la ventana mientras Lucy sonreía ampliamente comiéndose un buen plato de patatas fritas.

El par de cazadores se acercó hasta ellos.

-Cas. Puta. -saludó Dean, tomando asiento junto al ángel.

Lucy ignoró el insulto del ojiverde y centró su atención en Josh.

-Supongo que te ha tocado el mejor sitio. -habló palmeando el hueco libre a su lado. El ojiazul puso los ojos en blanco antes de acomodarse en el sofá. -¿No es esto bonito? Una cita doble. -rió, llevándose otra patata frita a la boca. -¿Qué opina Ashley de tu aventura con el ángel, Dean? ¡Oh, espera! -exclamó sarcástica. -Ella no sabe nada. Esto es alto secreto.

El mayor de los Winchester le dedicó una mirada de odio antes de tomar el plato de la demonio y vaciar el salero en él.

-Espero que sigas disfrutando de tu comida ahora. -le sonrió falsamente, empujando de nuevo el plato hacía ella. -¡Oh, espera! -la imitó. -He oído algo sobre que los ojos negro y la sal no se llevan bien... Vaya.

-Esa ha sido buena, Winchester. -admitió la caoba.

-¿Alguien va a decirme que hacemos compartiendo mesa con esta abominación? -preguntó de pronto Castiel, entre dientes.

-Aunque no lo parezca nos está ayudando, Cas.

-En efecto, alitas. -se mofó Lucy. -Les estoy siendo de más ayuda que tú así que empieza a decirme cosas bonitas, ¿quieres?

Sin esperar más tiempo la demonio se llevó la mano derecha al bolsillo interior de su cazadora de cuero bermellón provocando que el ángel se tensará y dejara entrever a través de su manga la espada angelical.

-Tranquilo, tigre. -le dedicó la chica, mostrando una petaca con inocencia antes de otorgársela a Josh. -Luego te digo como puedes agradecérmelo...-le guiñó al cazador. Castiel contempló la escena, confundido. -No te pongas celoso, tú puedes unirte también. Tengo debilidad por los ojos azules.

-Cállate ya, anda. -pidió Josh, después de tomar un trago del brebaje.

-Oblígame. -le retó la caoba con una mirada pícara.

Antes de que pudiera responderle Margaret llegó con dos raciones del especial de la casa, hamburguesa doble con panceta, cebolla caramelizada y extra de queso, todo ello acompañado de patatas fritas. También dejó dos cervezas bien frías sobre la mesa.

-Que aproveche, guapos. -sonrió dejando los platos frente a los cazadores. -¿Sigues sin querer nada, cielo? -le preguntó a Castiel.

-No se encuentra muy bien. -excusó Dean a su amigo alado.

-Esta estreñido. -soltó Lucy, robando una patata del plato de Josh. -De ahí su cara de pocos amigos.

La mujer le sonrió algo incómoda antes de alejarse para volver tras la barra y el mayor de los Parker le dedicó una mirada llena de reprobación.

-Te juro que cada vez que hablas me entran ganas de atravesarte.

-¿Con qué? -inquirió juguetona, repasando con sus ojos castaños de arriba abajo al cazador. -Porque si es con lo que tienes entre las piernas yo me dejo. Lo he echado de menos.

Dean miró a uno y a otro con el ceño fruncido hasta que su cabeza ató cabos.

-¿En serio, tío? -preguntó con cara de disgusto. -¿Tú y Lucy? -continuó señalándoles a ambos con su dedo índice. -Joder, que asco. Es un puto demonio.

-Racista… -murmuró la aludida por lo bajo.

Dean la ignoró, seguía con sus verdes orbes fijados en el otro cazador.

-Y yo también lo era por aquel entonces... -le recordó entonces Josh con pesadez.

-Cierto. -concedió el ojiverde, ladeando su cabeza antes de pegarle un buen mordisco a su hamburguesa. -En fin, necesitamos algo de tu sabiduría, Cas. -habló con la boca llena. Sin embargo, antes de volver a hacerlo tragó y se relamió los labios. -Josh ha leído algo sobre un arma lo suficientemente poderosa para terminar con cualquier demonio. ¿Algo así como el arma de Caín?

-La Primera Espada. -corrigió el ángel. -Fabricada a partir de la quijada de un burro.

-Eso es un mito. -soltó Lucy en una risotada. -Un cuento más de la Iglesia. Realmente Caín mató a su hermano golpeándolo con una piedra en la cabeza, por lo que no existe tal arma.

-Abel murió de la forma en la que tú dices, pero si existe dicha hoja. -rebatió el ángel, pensativo. -Fue creada por el mismísimo Caín cuando Lucifer lo maldijo convirtiéndolo en el primer Caballero del Infierno, y es extremadamente poderosa, puede matar a cualquier cosa conocida, pero sólo si su portador acarrea dicha maldición con en él.

-¿Y dónde la buscamos? -preguntó Josh.

-No lo sé. -negó Castiel. -Supongo que junto al Primer Asesino pero hace dos siglos que despareció de la noche a la mañana y nadie ha vuelto a saber nada de él.

-Y mejor que siga siendo así. -habló la demonio, revolviéndose nerviosa sobre el sofá. -Me lo crucé una vez en el pasado y es un verdadero psicópata.

-Tenemos que encontrarlo. -sentenció el mayor de los Parker ignorando las advertencias.

-¿Pero tú estás loco o qué? -inquirió Lucy, que parecía estar bastante preocupada. -¿No te ha quedado claro qué necesitas estar maldito para usar esa hoja?

-He pasado ocho años de mi vida poseído por un demonio, creo que estoy bastante curtido en eso de las maldiciones…

-No estás hablando en serio. -le cortó Dean.

-Apuesta a que sí. Es la primera oportunidad real que se nos presenta para acabar con Belial y créeme, no voy a dejarla pasar.

-Sí encuentras a Caín, si logras sobrevivir y hacerte con la maldición y el arma, te convertirás en un peligro, y no sólo para Belial, también para los tuyos. Esa clase de poder te trastocara de maneras inimaginables. Dejarás de ser tú. -comentó Castiel clavando sus ojos en Josh.

-En ese caso, y en cuanto acabe con él, me quitaréis del medio.

-De ninguna manera voy a permitir que hagas eso. -negó el ojiverde apartando su plato hacia un lado para poder reclinarse con total libertad sobre la mesa. -Es un plan suicida, Josh.

-Es lo único que tenemos.

-Buscaremos otro modo, tiene que existir otra manera de librarnos de ese hijo de puta.

-Nos estamos quedando sin tiempo, Dean. Cada día que pasa Belial está más cerca de lograr su objetivo, lo he visto, lo he sentido, tenemos que actuar cuanto antes.

-Sólo ha reunido a 12 de los 72 demonios de primera jerarquía. -informó Lucy. -Así que, y sin que sirva de precedente, estoy con el Winchester. Tenemos tiempo de encontrar otra forma, es más, existe una leyenda sobre una vasija que…

Josh resopló, perdiendo la paciencia.

-¿Pero bueno, a ti que coño te importa el cómo? -le cortó en mitad de la frase. La caoba le dedicó un vistazo lleno de reproche, el cual pronto se suavizó cuando el chico le mantuvo la mirada.

Dean y Castiel no obviaron la tensión que parecía acrecentarse por momentos entre aquel par, y si Lucy no hubiera sido un demonio hubieran podido jurar que ésta se preocupaba por el bienestar de Josh.

-¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. Haz lo que te dé la gana. Tira por la borda los esfuerzos de tu hermana por salvarte. -escupió finalmente ella. -A partir de ahora, estoy fuera.

La chica se levantó con la intención de irse pero Josh no se movió ni un ápice, con un bufido exasperante tuvo que sortear las piernas de éste. Al pasar por el lado de Dean camino de la salida su mano sujetándola por la muñeca la detuvo.

-Espera, Lucy. -le pidió el ojiverde. -¿Qué es esa leyenda sobre la que estabas a punto de hablarnos?

-No importa. Tu amiguito prefiere inmolarse. -respondió en tono sarcástico.

-Por favor.

Ella rodó los ojos antes de acceder a soltar prenda.

-La vasija del Rey Salomón. -anunció. -Se dice que es capaz de contener a los 72 demonios más poderosos de todos los tiempos, a aquellos que Belial está intentando reunir y por lo tanto también a él mismo. Existen muchos escritos sobre el tema pero no sé si hay algo de verdad en ello.

Dean dirigió su atención a Castiel y el ángel asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

-Salomón fue capaz de encerrarlos en dicho recipiente mágico durante mucho tiempo pero cuando las puertas del Infierno se reabrieron el sello debió romperse con ellas. Sin embargo, si la vasija sigue intacta, podría volver a usarse.

-¿Así que si encontramos esa vasija seríamos capaces no sólo de librarnos de Belial sino también de la primera jerarquía infernal al completo? -supuso el mayor de los Winchester.

-En efecto. -confirmó el de la gabardina.

-Bien, pues tenemos un plan.

-No tenemos ni idea de dónde encontrarla. -observó Josh, que seguía prefiriendo su arriesgado plan. -Ni de si esta entera.

-Tampoco tenemos idea de dónde encontrar la Primera Espada ni al tarado de su dueño, con lo que nos quedamos con la opción de Salomón y su vasija. Suena más prometedor.

-Tal vez. -aceptó el mayor de los Parker. -Pero seguimos teniendo el tiempo en nuestra contra.

-Sí, más vale que os espabiléis. -apuntó Lucy. -No creo que seáis capaces de volver a acercaros a Belial de nuevo. Ya no contáis con el factor sorpresa y yo tampoco pienso arriesgarme más por una panda de desagradecidos…

-No contábamos contigo. -le sonrió falsamente el cazador de ojos azules.

-¿Sí? -inquirió ella. -Pues bien que has tardado en llamarme para pedirme más de esas hierbas mágicas… Espero que te duren lo suficiente. Volviendo atrás no hubiera arriesgado mi trasero por ti, Josh.

Los tacones de Lucy resonaron con fuerza por todo el local cuando emprendió su camino hacia la salida. Varios hombres que se encontraban en la barra se giraron para mirarla con interés hasta que su larga cabellera caoba se perdió tras la puerta.

-Volviendo atrás… -susurró Josh repitiendo las palabras de la demonio y haciendo sus propias cábalas. -¡Eso es, para coger a Belial sólo necesitamos volver atrás en el tiempo!

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó también Dean. -El pasado no se puede cambiar, tío. ¿Te suena el efecto mariposa y toda esa basura? Porque yo y éste de aquí sabemos lo que es eso. -agregó señalando al ángel.

-Piénsalo bien. Retroceder sólo una semana, justo en el momento en que me tenías preso en la mazmorra. Si viajamos precisamente a ese instante y conseguimos convencerte a ti, a tu hermano y a Ashley de que lo mejor es no exorcizar a Belial hasta que encontremos esa vasija no tendremos que preocuparnos de que él nos encuentre antes, ni de que logre lo que se propone.

-Estás loco... -murmuró un atónito Dean. -No hay forma de que Ash acceda a eso y lo sabes.

-La Ash de ahora no, pero la Ash de hace una semana puede que sí. En aquel entonces aún no me había recuperado y tú y yo, juntos, podemos hacerle ver que lo mejor es que espere un poco más para hacerlo. Explicarle que de lo contrario tú sufrirás la ira de Belial, exagerarlo un poco más si es necesario para convencerla. La conozco, sé que no estará dispuesta a arriesgar tu bienestar.

-Pretendes usar sus sentimientos por mí para que acceda.

-Lo hago por su bien, para protegerla. -se defendió Josh. -Y si a ti te importa mi hermana una cuarta parte de lo que creo serás capaz de ver que mi idea no es tan descabellada. ¿O es que a caso duermes tranquilo sabiendo que Belial podría hacerle daño en cualquier momento? -añadió, haciendo que el Winchester empezará a plantearse todo aquello. -Incluso podría ir a por tu hermano… Ese cabrón nos la tiene jurada, Dean. Seamos más listos que él.

El cazador de ojos verdes se levantó de la mesa sin mediar palabra y se acercó hasta la barra para tenderle a Margaret un billete de 20$, pocos segundos después la campanilla sobre la puerta anunciaba su partida del local.

Castiel y Josh intercambiaron una breve mirada de circunstancia antes de seguir sus pasos hasta el aparcamiento. Dean se encontraba con los brazos sobre el techo del Impala mientras su mirada se perdía entre los coches que pasaban a lo largo y ancho de la carretera. No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que sintió la presencia de sus dos amigos tras él. Soltando una gran bocanada de aire giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a ellos.

-Espero no arrepentirme de esto… -murmuró mirando a Josh, éste le sonrió fugazmente sabiendo que iba a aceptar su propuesta. -¿Cas?

Al ángel no le hicieron falta más palabras para comprender lo que debía hacer. Con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza se posicionó entre ambos cazadores mientras posaba sus manos sobre el hombro de cada uno.

-Tenéis dos horas exactas.


	31. Pasado

Las luces parpadearon tenuemente cuando el par de cazadores hizo su aparición en uno de los muchos y laberinticos pasillos del búnker. El de ojos azules evaluó los alrededores lleno de desconcierto antes de dedicarle una mirada a su compañero.

-¿Ya está? ¿Así de fácil? -preguntó Josh vacilante.

Dean observó el reloj de su muñeca antes de responderle, las agujas se habían detenido en el momento exacto en el que Castiel había posado sus manos sobre ellos. Suerte que el marcador digital aún seguía funcionando.

-Sí. -afirmó el ojiverde poniendo en marcha el cronómetro. -Cas es más eficaz que el jodido DeLorean.

-Ya veo... -murmuró el otro saliendo poco a poco de su asombro. -Bien. -resolvió palmeando sus manos. -No perdamos más tiempo. Tenemos que convencerles de que no lleven a cabo ese exorcismo.

Josh empezó a caminar con decisión hacía la puerta que llevaba a la mazmorra mas Dean lo detuvo adelantándose a él.

-Alto, vaquero. -le dedicó alzando la mano. -Entra ahí ahora y saldrás con los pies por delante. -el ojiazul lo miró confundido. -¿Qué crees que haré, hará mi otro yo al verte? -se corrigió Dean.

-Disparará primero y preguntará después. -adivinó el ojiazul. Era poco el tiempo que había pasado junto al Winchester pero no le hacía falta mucho más para conocer sus formas, básicamente, porque eran muy parecidas a las suyas propias.

-Exacto. -asintió Dean. -Para ellos sigues siendo Belial con lo que si te ven aparecer probablemente piensen que se trata de un jueguecito suyo y no atiendan a razones hasta que sea demasiado tarde. Así que deja que yo vaya primero.

-Claro, porque tú no vas a dispararte a ti mismo, ¿verdad? -inquirió Josh con una sonrisita. -Esperemos que no seas tan idiota.

El Winchester le dedicó una mirada acusadora al tiempo que las voces de Sam y Ashley empezaron a distinguirse por el pasillo. Con determinación lo empujó hacía una de las habitaciones para ocultarlo de sus vistas.

-Quédate aquí hasta que hable con ellos. -Josh fue a protestar algo pero el ojiverde le cerró la puerta en las narices.

-¿Dean? -se escuchó la voz de Sam tras él. El de pelo largo había llegado hasta su posición acompañado de la rubia que lo miraba con atención. -¿Por qué lo has dejado sólo? -preguntó, extrañado de que no estuviera en la mazmorra junto a Belial. Dean se rascó la nuca al notar la miradas de ambos clavadas en su persona.

-¿Y por qué te has cambiado de ropa? -agregó Ashley, que seguía escrutándolo con la mirada. La última vez que lo había visto llevaba una camisa de franela que mezclaba los tonos tierra y ambarinos, en cambio ahora el estampado de cuadros era azul y rojo combinado con una chaqueta grisácea. -¿Estás bien? -algo sucedía con Dean, podía notarlo en su postura.

-Perfectamente. -respondió el aludido sonriéndoles a ambos. -Por lo que hace al resto de preguntas... Uno, no lo he dejado solo, sigo estando con él. Más o menos. -Ashley miró a Sam cómo indicando que su hermano acababa de volverse loco. Estaba parado frente a ellos y acababa de decir que seguía con Belial. -Y dos, tampoco me he cambiado de ropa.

-No es momento de hacer bromas... -le reprochó Sam. Obviamente Dean les estaba tomando el pelo, no encontraba otra explicación lógica a lo que su hermano acababa de soltarles.

-No estoy bromeando, Sam. -el menor de los Winchester puso los ojos en blanco. -En serio. -se defendió el otro. -Necesito que escuchéis lo que tengo que deciros y que de paso no os alteréis demasiado. -Sam y Ashley seguían mirándolo con escepticismo. -¿Vais armados?

-¡Por el amor de Dios! -se exasperó la chica. -¿Puedes empezar a hablar ya? Me estás poniendo de los nervios, Dean. -el cazador le dedicó una traviesa media sonrisa. -No en el buen sentido, idiota.

-De acuerdo. Allá va. -pronunció poniéndose serio. -Vengo del futuro.

El silencio reinó durante escasos segundos que se hicieron eternos. Sam y Ashley parecieron no reaccionar ante sus palabras hasta que la mandíbula de la rubia se descolgó en un gesto totalmente desconcertado.

-Te has golpeado la cabeza. Es eso, ¿verdad? -trató de racionalizar la noticia la chica. -Porque mira que has dicho y hecho muchas gilipolleces desde que te conozco, pero esta... Esta se lleva el premio. Quiero decir, incluso para ti esto es todo un nuevo nivel de estupidez.

Dean no se extrañó al escuchar la reacción de Ashley, conociéndola como lo hacía era algo que se esperaba. Buscó entonces el apoyo de su hermano, el cual, al igual que él, había vivido experiencias de viajes en el tiempo y por lo tanto sabía que aquello no era una completa locura.

-Vamos, tú sabes que es posible, Sammy.

Sam frunció su ceño.

-Sí... -pronunció pensativo. -Lo que me lleva a preguntarte que demonios estás haciendo aquí.

Así que era cierto, era posible viajar en el tiempo, la chica los observó con creciente interés. Sin duda alguna los Winchester habían experimentado mucho más que ella.

-Impedir que continuéis o continuemos, lo que sea... -soltó Dean algo confuso al no saber que términos emplear. -...con la idea del exorcismo.

-Espera. -le cortó Ashley soltando una seca carcajada fruto de la incredulidad. -No debo haberlo entendido bien… ¿Has venido del "futuro" para pedirme que no salve a mi hermano?

-No, sólo que esperes para hacerlo.

-No tienes derecho a pedirme algo así. -le reprochó ella. -No voy a dejar que Josh siga sufriendo ese calvario por más tiempo si tengo un modo de remediarlo.

La puerta tras la cual se escondía el mayor de los Parker se abrió de par en par.

-Yo sí tengo ese derecho, Ash. -interrumpió éste, que había escuchado la conversación al completo. -Soy yo el que te lo pide.

La aludida se quedó helada, apenas podía reaccionar, la situación hacía rato que le había sobrepasado.

No obstante, el pulso de Sam no tembló ni un ápice cuando agarrándolo de la pechera llevó al ojiazul contra la pared estampándolo con fuerza.

-Y una mierda. Esto es un truco.

-¡Sam! -exclamó Dean al observar como su hermano mantenía aprisionado el cuello de Josh. -¡Suéltalo! No es Belial. -pero el aludido ni se inmutó. -¡Maldita sea, Sam, he dicho que lo sueltes! -repitió pegándole un empujón. Josh tosió aparatosamente al verse liberado del agarre y poco a poco fue recuperando el aliento. -¿Estás bien? -preguntó el ojiverde a su cómplice, éste se limitó a asentir. -Te dije que te quedarás ahí dentro hasta que hablará con ellos.

-¿Cómo puedes creer que no sea él? -le reprochó de pronto Sam a su hermano.

-No es por ofender, Sammy, pero si fuera Belial no podrías haberle reducido con tanta facilidad.

-¿Entonces, es verdad? -reaccionó finalmente Ashley. -¿Eres realmente tú, Josh? -le tembló la voz al pronunciar el nombre de su hermano y dar un paso adelante en su dirección. Dean se apartó para dejarle vía libre.

-Sí, Ash. -confirmó el ojiazul con una sonrisa. -Soy yo. -el rostro de la rubia impactó contra su pecho cuando se lanzó a abrazarle y pudo sentir como las primeras lágrimas de la joven empapaban ligeramente su camisa. -Está bien, está bien. Estoy aquí, hermanita.

El corazón de Dean dio un vuelco al observar tan emotiva escena. Si Josh y él terminaban por convencerles de que no siguieran adelante con el exorcismo la estaría despojando durante un tiempo indeterminado de aquello por lo que había luchado tantísimo, recuperarlo.

Ashley se separó de su hermano, las lágrimas habían dejado paso a una de las sonrisas más radiantes que Dean recordaba en ella.

-Esto significa que el exorcismo funcionará. -comprendió la rubia, realmente ilusionada.

Josh asintió, acariciándole con dulzura el rostro. En el fondo le partía el alma haber tomado aquel camino y volver a dejar a su hermana sin su consuelo. Pero entonces recordó que aquel era el único modo real de asegurarse de que Belial no volvía a herir a nadie más, de que podrían deshacerse de él para siempre, y de que merecía la pena renunciar a su libertad por ello.

-Pero las cosas pronto se pondrán feas. -le comunicó. -En tres días Belial nos encontrará y tratará de poseer a Dean. -Ashley dirigió una alarmada mirada al ojiverde que se limitó a asentir con un simple golpe de cabeza. -Y en una semana su poder se verá notablemente incrementado al conseguir que doce demonios de primera jerarquía le juren lealtad. -la chica murmuró un improperio por lo bajo. -Pero tenemos un plan para detenerle, la vasija del Rey Salomón, lo malo es que os llevará un tiempo encontrarla así que lo mejor que podéis hacer es no sacarlo de mi cuerpo hasta que la tengáis en vuestro poder.

-Pero... -trató de rebatirle Ashley.

-Créeme, es lo mejor. -le interrumpió Josh. -He convivido con él durante ocho años podré soportar unas cuantas semanas más. Ahora lo tenéis retenido, no desaprovechéis esa ventaja, en una semana será prácticamente imparable.

Sam que se había mantenido apartado del grupo desde el empujón que le había propinado Dean se acercó de nuevo a ellos centrando su mirada en la de su hermano.

-¿Tú estás de acuerdo con esto? -inquirió sorprendido. -Porque ambos sabemos que el pasado no puede cambiarse sin más. Mira la que lió Baltasar salvando el hundimiento del Titanic.

-Lo sé, el efecto mariposa y todo eso. Pero esta vez no tiene porque ser igual que las anteriores. -Sam alzó las cejas totalmente escéptico. -El tiempo que ha pasado es mucho menor, estamos hablando de una semana, las cosas no pueden cambiar tanto, ¿no? -aunque quisiera creerlo ni él mismo confiaba en lo que estaba diciendo.

-No lo sé, Dean... -negó Sam, torciendo el gesto. Había algo más que le inquietaba de todo aquello. -¿Por qué nosotros no hemos viajado también hasta aquí? -agregó receloso. Dean se movió incómodo, queriendo que la tierra lo tragará, aquella pregunta no la había visto venir y su gesto lo delató. -Porque no sabemos nada, lo estáis haciendo a nuestras espaldas. -adivinó el de pelo largo con una sonrisa cínica. -Típico.

-Sam... -pero no pudo continuar, los golpes y gritos de la mazmorra interrumpieron cualquier intención del cazador de defenderse frente a su hermano menor. -¿Qué demonios es eso?

-_Eso_ eres tu partiéndole la cara a Belial. -le recordó Josh. -Lo que significa que también me la estás partiendo a mí...

Los cuatro cazadores intercambiaron miradas entre sí antes de empezar a correr pasillo abajo para detener al Dean del pasado.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

**_En la actualidad..._**

Sam entró en la cocina cuando Ashley ya se había bebido la segunda cerveza. La rubia se encontraba con los ojos cerrados mientras sus delgados dedos descansaban sobre el puente de su nariz, en un gesto cansado. Su móvil sobre la mesa después de haber estado intentando contactar con Dean y con su hermano durante los últimos veinte minutos.

-¿Ha habido suerte? -le preguntó el cazador sentándose frente a ella.

Ashley se frotó los lagrimales antes de abrir sus brillantes ojos azules para fijarlos en los verdes de Sam.

-Nada de nada. -el chico tan sólo pudo suspirar en respuesta, él tampoco había tenido éxito. -Deberíamos acercarnos hasta Smith Center. Tal vez los muy idiotas no nos hayan mentido, nosotros seamos demasiado paranoicos, y sólo estén metiéndose entre pecho y espalda una buena bomba calórica en el Jiffy Burger.

Sam se obligó a reír ligeramente ante la broma de Ashley.

-Ojalá. -deseó con sinceridad. -Pero eso no les impediría coger el teléfono...

-Lo sé. -corroboró la chica, sujetando un rebelde mechón de cabello tras su oreja. -Vamos, debemos encontrarlos. -resolvió golpeteando la mesa y poniéndose en pie de un salto.

-No los encontrareis. -irrumpió una tercera voz.

Lucy estaba parada en el umbral de la puerta, con el tacón de una de sus botas apoyado contra el marco y los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

-¿Tú otra vez? -se sorprendió Sam que también se había levantado junto a su amiga. -Pensaba que a estas alturas Belial ya habría descubierto tu tradición...

-Y yo pensaba que os llevaría menos tiempo descubrir que vuestros hermanos os ocultaban algo... -le devolvió el golpe con una sonrisita de suficiencia. -Supongo que os sobrevaloré. -agregó entrando en la cocina y caminando hasta la nevera para auto invitarse a un cerveza.

Sam y Ashley intercambiaron una mirada, parecía que Lucy sabía más que ellos.

-¿A qué has venido? -inquirió la rubia con actitud desconfiada.

-A salvar el pescuezo de tu hermano. Otra vez. -respondió. La ojiazul frunció el ceño. -Tiene tendencias suicidas, ¿lo sabías? Es algo desesperante, la verdad. -dijo antes de llevarse la corona del botellín de cerveza a sus labios.

-¿De qué estás hablando?

-De lo que pretende hacer para vencer a Belial.

-¿Y eso es? -apremió la cazadora.

-¿Quieres saber todas la estupideces que se le han ocurrido o sólo la última? -Ashley no contestó, en su lugar se limitó a acercarse a la caoba. -Intenta cambiar el pasado para que no llegues a exorcizar a Belial y así poder retenerlo hasta que encontréis la forma de pararle los pies. Forma que parece ser encerrarlo en la vasija del Rey Salomón.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó la cazadora tirando su cabello hacía atrás en un gesto nervioso.

-Sí… Yo también puse esa cara. -apuntó la demonio.

-No tiene sentido. -murmuró Sam para sí mismo. -Dean nunca accedería a ayudarlo en algo así. Sabe que el pasado no es fácil de cambiar. Además, no le haría eso a Ashley.

-¡Por favor, Sammy! -rió Lucy ladeando su cabeza. -¿Quieres decir que nunca os ocultaría algo para manteneros seguros y al margen? -el aludido tragó grueso, ya no tan seguro de lo que acababa de decir. -Pues suerte que me tenéis a mí para abriros los ojos porque si no... -agregó, tomando un nuevo sorbo de cerveza. -¿Sabéis cómo os encontró Belial hace una semana? Gracias a Josh. Sus mentes mantienen una extraña conexión. Así fue como tu hermano... -señaló a Ashley con el botellín. -...logró ayudar al tuyo. -hizo el mismo gesto para apuntar a Sam. -Porque lo vio en su cabeza. -los menores del clan Winchester y Parker no daban crédito a lo que oían. -Pero tranquilos le facilite un brebaje para mantener dicha conexión a raya. ¿No soy un genio?

Ashley recordó entonces la petaca que Josh había estado usando durante los últimos días, concretamente el momento en el cual la había tomado prestada para servirse algo de whisky en su café y su hermano se la había retirado de las manos con la excusa de que el néctar tenía más de 20 años cómo para ser profanado en un _irish coffee._ Desde ese momento Josh no había vuelto a dejarla a su alcance y ahora comprendía la razón. No era whisky lo que portaba en ella.

-¿Por qué nos cuentas todo esto? -inquirió la cazadora, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

-Porque supongo que querréis detenerlos, ¿no? -pronunció con obviedad Lucy mientras dejaba el botellín sobre la encimera. -¿O es que quieres a Belial de vuelta en el cuerpo de tu hermano?

-Sabes que no. -negó Ashley con rotundidad. Azul y marrón se encontraron cuando la cazadora evaluó con detenimiento a la demonio. -Lo que no comprendo es que te importa a ti. ¿Qué ganas con Josh libre de la voluntad de Belial? -le preguntó. Lucy se limitó a sonreír para sí misma.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? Me gustan las familias unidas. -resolvió la caoba, encogiéndose de hombros. Ashley no se creyó aquella pobre razón y le hizo una pequeña seña a Sam con la cabeza. El cazador caminó con cautela hasta posicionarse detrás de Lucy. -Ni un paso más, grandullón. -advirtió ésta, girándose para amenazarle con una de sus manos en alto. -No me obligues a darte una lección.

Sam no flaqueó ante la intimidación.

-Contesta a la pregunta, Lucy. No somos tan estúpidos como para creer que haces esto por la bondad de tu inexistente corazón.

-¡Auch! Eso duele. -fingió un mohín la aludida. Con tranquilidad pasó por delante de él, rodeándolo, de modo que quedó parada frente a ambos cazadores que la miraban con dureza. -Está bien… -se dio por vencida. -Lo hago porque se lo debo. ¿Contentos? -su mano descendió hasta la telilla de su pantalón.

-¿Se lo debes? -preguntó él sin comprender.

-Sí, Sam, se lo debo. -repitió Lucy enfatizando cada una de las palabras. -Podríamos decir que Josh me salvó de algo. -una pequeña sonrisa sincera se dibujó en sus labios ante el recuerdo. Su actitud había dejado de ser descarada y Ashley fue la primera en darse cuenta.

-¿De algo? -volvió a inquirir el ojiverde, arrugando su frente.

Un suspiró involuntario escapó de los labios de la caoba y la rubia lo vio claro, fue como si el interruptor en su cabeza hubiera hecho _clic_. Reconoció aquel gesto y no le resultó difícil juntar todas las piezas del rompecabezas. La demonio había conocido desde un primer momento la leyenda del Rey Salomón, es decir, cómo librarse de Belial, pero no había desvelado nada porque primero quería salvar a Josh de su posesión y aquello sólo podía querer decir una cosa: Josh significaba para Lucy lo que Dean significaba para ella.

-De sí misma. -comprendió Ashley con la vista clavada en la de ojos castaños. -La salvó de sí misma. Está enamorada de mi hermano, Sam. -le explicó al chico. No tenía claro si el término amor quedaría comprendido en lo que sentía la caoba por Josh pero sin duda alguna, era algo fuerte si ésta estaba dispuesta a arriesgar su vida por él.

Lucy se puso rígida al verse expuesta de aquel modo pero no negó nada. En su lugar, volvió a tomar su descaro habitual cuando habló de nuevo:

-Bla, bla, bla… Sentimientos. -bufó. -¿En serio prefieres montar una fiesta de pijamas que ir a detenerlos? -Ashley le dedicó el primer gesto amable desde que la conocía, una media sonrisa que acompañó con unas leves sacudidas de cabeza a modo de negación. -En ese caso patearles el trasero de mi parte. Yo os llevo. -con un chasquido de dedos los cazadores desaparecieron del lugar.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

**_En el pasado..._**

Belial, atado de pies y manos en la mazmorra del búnker y con numerosos cortes y moretones a causa de la paliza que el mayor de los Winchester acababa de propinarle, observaba con burla a los cazadores que se encontraban parados frente a él.

Sam, Dean y Ashley del pasado habían empezado a plantearse seriamente el plan de Josh y Dean del futuro: mantener al demonio en el cuerpo del mayor de los Parker hasta encontrar la famosa vasija que podía contener a Belial y al resto de la primera jerarquía infernal atrapados para siempre.

Sin embargo, lo que el demonio tenía que decir iba a hacerles cambiar rápidamente de opinión.

-Debes estar realmente desesperado si estás dispuesto a renunciar a tu recién adquirida libertad. -fastidió Belial con la mirada clavada en Josh. -Eso, o haber disfrutado realmente de nuestro tiempo juntos… -hizo una pequeña pausa y le sonrió con maldad. -Cómo cuando jugamos con tu hermanita, ¿lo recuerdas, Josh? Estoy seguro de que ella sí.

Ashley tomó con fuerza la mano de su hermano cuando sintió que éste se tensaba a su lado. El ojiazul se obligó a respirar hondo consiguiendo así no caer en las provocaciones de Belial.

-¿Sabes de lo que voy a disfrutar de verdad? -inquirió Josh, dedicándole una mueca llena de desprecio. -Del día en el que empieces a pudrirte dentro de esa vasija mágica.

Lejos de sentirse amenazado el demonio empezó a carcajearse de forma exagerada.

-Estoy seguro. Porque tendrás asiento en primera fila. -el chico entrecerró los ojos sin comprender a que hacía referencia. -¡Oh! No lo sabes… -volvió a reír Belial. -Necesito un recipiente de carne y hueso para ser retenido en el milagroso objeto del Rey Salomón. -profirió con burla. -Así que si logras cambiar las cosas ahora, que lo dudo, adivina que cuerpo será ese…

-Mientes. -le cortó Josh.

-¿Por qué iba a mentir? Puedo acabar con esto ahora mismo si me lo propongo. Destrozarte por dentro y dejar a tu hermana sin nada que recuperar. Eso cambiaria por completo ese futuro del que vienes. Y estoy seguro de que conseguiría encontrar esa vasija antes que vosotros… -los cazadores intercambiaron miradas de preocupación. -Como veis, pase lo que pase sigo ganando.

Josh se liberó del agarre de Ashley para acercarse hasta él con paso lento y seguro.

-Puedes amenazarme todo lo que quieras. -habló con calma. -No tengo miedo a morir, o a quedarme atrapado contigo en esa vasija… Si eso significa que nunca más nadie sufrirá por tu culpa estoy más que bien con la idea.

-¿Y qué pasa conmigo, Josh? -inquirió Ashley con desesperación. -¿No te importa que yo no esté tan bien con esa idea?

El mayor de los Parker giró sobre sí mismo para centrar su atención en la chica.

-Lo superarás. -afirmó dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a los hermanos Winchester.

-¿Lo superaré? -articuló incrédula soltando una seca carcajada. -¿En serio crees que podré superar el hecho de que te sacrifiques por mí de nuevo? No voy a permitirlo. No está vez. -negó. Del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón sacó un pequeño papel con la transcripción del exorcismo, dispuesta a llevarlo a cabo.

Josh se acercó con decisión y se lo arrancó de las manos, pasándoselo rápidamente a su cómplice en todo aquello. Dean lo dobló antes de guardárselo en el bolsillo interior de su cazadora grisácea.

-¡Dean! -exclamó Ashley. -Devuélvemelo. Ahora. -ordenó caminando hacia él con la mano derecha extendida. Josh se interpuso entre ambos y el ojiverde desvió la vista hacía su yo del pasado, el cual le dedicó una mirada llena de reprobación.

-Problemas en el paraíso… -canturreó Belial ante la escena.

Sus enemigos enfrentados era lo mejor que podía sucederle en aquel momento, hacía un buen rato que había empezado a aflojar los grilletes de sus manos y calculaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para poder librarse de estos. Después de eso sólo tenía que extraer la bala con la trampa del diablo de su pecho y acabaría con todos ellos. No lo verían venir.

Josh mantenía a su hermana sujeta por los hombros, impidiendo que siguiera avanzando hacia el mayor de los Winchester.

-Cálmate.

-No me digas que me calmé, Josh. No vuelvas a repetírmelo. -le respondió ella furiosa y revolviéndose. -¿Por qué me haces esto, eh? ¿Por qué? -le espetó con los ojos enrojecidos. -Y no te atrevas a decirme que es por mi bien porque mi bien es recuperarte, no volver a perderte.

-¡No sólo lo hago por ti! ¿Vale? -estalló de pronto, y para sorpresa de todos. -Lo he intentado, Ash. Lo he hecho. Pero no puedo. -negó con tristeza y desmedida sinceridad. -No puedo seguir viviendo con esta carga sobre mis hombros. Es demasiado grande. Las cosas que me obligó a hacer… Nunca volveré a ser el mismo.

-Tienes razón en algo. No eres el mismo. -murmuró Ashley entre lágrimas. -Eres un cobarde. -sacudió su hombro con fuerza y se zafó del agarre de Josh para emprender su camino fuera de la sala. Cuando estuvo en la puerta se detuvo. -¿Dean? ¿Podemos hablar? -los dos ojiverdes, tanto el del pasado como el que había viajado hasta él, la miraron pero la chica señaló a éste último que la siguió fuera.

El ambiente era muy tenso. Daba la sensación que las paredes del pasillo se habían arrimado unas a otras haciéndolo mucho más estrecho de lo habitual. Dean se perdió en los enrojecidos ojos de Ashley y abrió ligeramente la boca para intentar explicarse pero la rubia se acercó a él y lo rodeó con sus brazos dejándolo sin habla. En aquel momento lo último que se esperaba por parte de la ojiazul era un abrazo. Sin embargo no tardó en reaccionar y corresponderle.

-Ash, yo…

-Shh… -susurró ella con la cabeza apoyada entre el hombro y el cuello del cazador. -No digas nada. -casi le rogó, quería disfrutar de aquel momento antes de lo que estaba por venir. Dean respetó su petición y aspiró el frutal aroma de su cabello dorado.

Pasaron largos segundos hasta que Ashley se retiró para mirar fijamente a los ojos verdes en lo que tantas veces se había perdido. Se puso de puntillas y depositó un fugaz beso sobre los labios de Dean.

-Esto es como un adiós. -pronunció en voz baja la rubia. -Si cuando volvamos a cruzar esa puerta decides seguir apoyando a mi hermano, se acabó. No creo que pueda perdonarte.

-Lo sé. -se limitó a murmurar Dean. Sus cálidas y ásperas manos borraron una de las lágrimas que descendían por el rostro de Ashley. La chica cerró los ojos atesorando aquel sencillo momento.

-Creía que habíamos dejado atrás los secretos y las mentiras… -suspiró al recordar la época en la que ella había jugado el papel que ahora él representaba. -¿Por qué me has ocultado las cosas sabiendo que eso supondría el final de lo nuestro? -preguntó dolida sin llegar a comprenderlo. -¿Qué ha pasado, Dean?

El aludido se mojó los labios antes de responderle.

-Que prefiero que me odies el resto de tus días a verte morir en manos de ese hijo de puta. -le respondió sin apartarle la vista de encima. -Si algo te pasará yo… -la voz se le quebró ante el simple pensamiento de perderla. -No voy a permitir que nada ni nadie te haga daño. No vas a salir herida mientras yo esté aquí para impedirlo. -sentenció finalmente.

Ashley negó minuciosamente con la cabeza mientras daba dos pasos hacia atrás buscando apoyar su cuerpo contra la pared del pasillo. Sentía que su mundo iba a desmoronarse de un momento a otro.

-¿Sabes? -se dirigió a él con una sonrisa triste. -Mi hermano y tú sois los únicos que realmente podéis hacerme daño. Y sin pretenderlo lo habéis conseguido. Porque esto… -dijo llevándose una mano al pecho. -…esto que siento en mi interior ahora, al conocer lo que me vais a ocultar, duele más que cualquier tortura o vejación a la que haya sido sometida nunca.

Dean trató de acercarse a ella pero Ashley elevó uno de sus brazos para impedir que diera un paso más en su dirección.

-Ash, por favor…

-No vuelvas a llamarme así. -la voz de Ashley sonó a modo de advertencia pero la chica que tenía delante no había movido los labios, en su lugar observaba con sorpresa por encima de su hombro. -Acabas de perder ese derecho, Winchester.

Dean se dio entonces la vuelta para enfrentarse a la otra Ashley, la de su tiempo, recién aparecida en escena y acompañada de Sam. Ambos le miraban con gran enfado pero la ojiazul le dedicó algo más que un vistazo y palabras. Su mano se alzó contra él y una sonora bofetada impactó contra su pómulo izquierdo. Dean se recuperó rápidamente y buscó la mirada de la ojiazul.

-No te atrevas a dirigirme la palabra. -le advirtió ella. Con pasó decidido se acercó hasta su yo del pasado. -Tenemos un exorcismo que llevar a cabo. -abrió de par en par la puerta de la mazmorra y la invitó a pasar.

La otra asintió, no sin antes aproximarse al cazador para sustraerle el papelito con la transcripción. Él no opuso resistencia y las dos rubias terminaron por perderse dentro de la sala.

Sam se limitó a mirar de soslayo a su hermano antes de unirse a ellas.

-Esta vez te has pasado, Dean -le dedicó al pasar por su lado. El aludido cerró con fuerza sus puños hasta que los nudillos se le tornaron blanquecinos y descargó toda su frustración contra el duro tabique.

Con lo primero que se encontraron las chicas al pisar la mazmorra fue con la figura de Josh de espaldas a Belial, el cual no había dejado de sonreír en ningún momento y seguía aflojando sus grilletes.

-¿Cómo os habéis…? -se preguntó Josh al ver aparecer a su hermana acompañada de su yo del pasado y de Sam. Dejó la pregunta a medio formular porque no le fue difícil adivinar quién les había avisado. -Lucy. -resolvió con rápidez. Belial no pasó por alto aquel nombre.

-Sí. -le confirmó Ashley dedicándole una dura mirada. -Porque si llego a esperar a que tú me dijeras algo… -soltó irónica.

-Nunca ha sido ningún secreto que haría lo que fuera necesario para protegerte.

Ashley bufó al tiempo que ponía sus ojos en blanco. Estaba cansada de aquella excusa, ella también haría cualquier cosa por protegerlo pero parecía que eso a Josh no le importaba y la desesperaba por completo. Sin previo aviso el chico fue golpeado tras sus rodillas y cayó de bruces al suelo. Belial sonrió triunfal cuando mostró sus manos libres de las esposas y rodeó con las cadenas el cuello del mayor de los Parker.

-Lo siento, pero me he cansado de tanto drama fraternal. -soltó ponzoñoso. Josh se llevó ambas manos al pescuezo para tratar de liberarse pero le resultó imposible luchar contra la fuerza del demonio. -¿Qué tal si acabamos con esto de una vez por todas?

-¡Suéltalo! -exclamaron ambas Ashley al unísono mientras sus compañeros se disponían a cruzar la trampa del diablo para socorrer a Josh.

-Ni un paso más Winchesters al cuadrado. -les advirtió Belial ciñendo aún más fuertemente las cadenas alrededor del ojiazul. La visión de Josh empezó a nublarse por la falta de aire y sangre hacía su cerebro, seguía pataleando y moviéndose pero cada vez estaba más débil. -Esto es lo que él quiere. -rió malvadamente el demonio. -Morir, ¿verdad, Josh?

-¡El exorcismo! -indicó la Ashley del futuro. Su otra yo asintió al momento, comprendiéndola, y desdobló el papelito con nerviosismo antes de empezar a leer.

Belial empezó a sacudirse luchando por no dejar de asfixiar a Josh con las cadenas, pero pronto un gruñido desgarrador escapó del fondo de su garganta. Las sacudidas del demonio se volvieron más brutales conforme las palabras de la rubia iban surgiendo efecto y llegó el momento en que dejó de forcejear. Su cabeza se desplomó hacía su pecho, inconsciente, y Josh fue liberado de sus amenazantes fauces.

Un silencio sepulcral reinó en la habitación hasta que la tos del mayor de los Parker, intentando recuperar el aliento, y la alarma del reloj de Dean, avisando de que había llegado el final del tiempo otorgado por el ángel, lo rompió. El aleteó de Castiel se percibió por toda la sala y el hombre de la gabardina se materializó frente sus amigos. Le extraño la presencia de Ashley y Sam por duplicado pero no dijo nada al respecto, los segundos corrían en su contra.

-Debéis volver ya. -comunicó al grupo.

-Necesitamos un poco más de tiempo. -solicitó Josh, masajeándose las marcas enrojecidas de su cuello.

-No hay más tiempo. -negó el ángel. -Es peligroso.

-Cas. -le llamó Ashley, dando un paso hacía él. -Bórrales la memoria. Sam y yo tenemos un plan mucho mejor y necesitamos que nada se altere en el tiempo.

-Sí. -estuvo de acuerdo la rubia del pasado. -Hazlo, por favor.

Castiel asintió sin dudar ante aquella petición. La idea de cambiar lo ocurrido atrás en el tiempo no le había convencido desde un primer momento pero su fe ciega en Dean le había llevado a aceptar aquel descabellado plan. Sin embargo ahora, y sintiendo todas las emociones que allí se mezclaban, veía con claridad que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban.

Se acercó con las manos extendidas hacia el trío de cazadores y las depósito en sus frentes para que no recordaran nada de lo que había sucedido. Ashley, Sam y Dean del pasado cerraron sus ojos al sentir el toque del ángel y para cuando los volvieron a abrir, sus yo del futuro habían desaparecido junto a él.

Belial, por otro lado, volvía a estar perfectamente maniatado y seguía semiinconsciente. Ashley no dudó un segundo en continuar con el exorcismo.

**_ Smith Center, Kansas._**

**_En la actualidad… _**

El polvoriento aparcamiento de gravilla donde el Impala seguía estacionado, y desde el cual Dean y Josh habían sido transportados hacía el pasado, recibió a los cazadores cuando Castiel los devolvió a su tiempo. La repentina aparición del grupo no despertó las miradas curiosas de nadie pues el lugar se caracterizaba por permanecer siempre bastante desértico a excepción de los lejanos coches que transitaban la carretera.

Sam y Ashley, demasiado molestos con Dean y Josh como para escuchar algo de lo que éstos tuvieran que explicarles, emprendieron el rumbo hacía la calzada ignorándolos de forma descarada. Estaban cansados de las formas de sus respectivos hermanos mayores y conocían muy bien en que iban a excusarse ellos si les reclamaban cualquier tipo de explicación, así que simplemente lo dejaron estar.

-¡Vamos! No podéis marcharos sin más. -se quejó Dean, llamándoles la atención a sus espaldas. -Hablemos de esto.

El menor de los Winchester detuvo sus pasos en seco para enfrentarse a su hermano.

-¿Ahora quieres hablar? -inquirió sarcástico. -Creo que es un poco tarde para eso. ¿No te parece? -el mayor abrió la boca para intentar defenderse pero Sam no le dejó continuar. -Ahórratelo, Dean. Sé en que te vas a escudar, siempre es la misma historia.

Ashley le tomó por el brazo y empezó a tirar de él.

-Larguémonos de aquí, Sam, no merece la pena. -pronunció con dureza mientras su mirada viajaba de Josh a Dean.

-¿A dónde te crees que vas? -le espetó Josh, que hasta entonces se había mantenido en un segundo plano. El ojiazul rompió con la distancia que lo separaba de su hermana y la tomó por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarle de nuevo. -No te creas que voy a dejar que vayas por ahí sola con Belial más fuerte que nunca.

Ella se deshizo fácilmente de su agarre.

-No voy a estar sola. -le respondió haciendo referencia a Sam. -Además no tengo porqué darte explicaciones cuando tú no me las has dado a mí. Así que disfruta de la compañía de tu nuevo mejor amigo y olvídate de que tienes una hermana. Estoy segura de que no te costará mucho, total estabas dispuesto a dejarme otra vez… -escupió con los ojos chispeantes de ira.

Sus palabras fueron como un golpe físico para Josh, que se quedó completamente rígido. Dean dio un paso al frente para tratar de calmar los ánimos.

-Ash, él sólo pretendía…

-¡Tú te callas! -le cortó la aludida con brusquedad al tiempo que se acercaba a él. -Sé lo que pretendía. Cuidar de su hermanita pequeña, olvidándose de que puedo defenderme sola. Olvidándose también de que la última vez que hizo algo parecido terminó poseído por uno de los cabrones infernales más poderosos de todos los tiempos.

Con sus rostros a escasos centímetros Dean era capaz de percibir la agitada respiración de Ashley mezclándose con la suya propia, pero no fue capaz de mediar palabra.

-Y tú… -continuó Ashley, posando su mano sobre el pecho del cazador. -Tú me has demostrado que harías lo mismo. Y no quiero eso, no quiero a alguien que esté dispuesto a sacrificarse por mí. Quiero a alguien que luché a mi lado, alguien en quien pueda confiar… -los finos labios de la rubia empezaron a temblar, el dolor, la tristeza, el enfado, eran emociones que hacía tiempo que había dejado de poder controlar. -Y esa persona has dejado de ser tú. Se acabó, Dean.

Un par de rebeldes lágrimas se cristalizaron en los verdes ojos del aludido y Ashley pudo ver a través de ellos como otro pedazo de su alma se quebraba. Dean la amaba, su amor por ella podía ser tóxico, incluso egoísta, pero ardía en su interior como el más abrasador de los fuegos, colmando su corazón de una calidez que nunca había llegado a sentir, una calidez que jamás podría verse extinta ahora que ambos se habían encontrado.

Sin embargo necesitaba dejarlo, necesitaba poner tierra de por medio o todos aquellos sentimientos encontrados que ahora mismo sentía terminarían por consumirla. Con minuciosa sutileza, y aprovechando el shock que sufría el ojiverde, Ashley se las ingenió para arrebatarle las llaves del Impala.

El tintineó del llavero hizo que Dean saliera de su letargo y reaccionara. Pero era demasiado tarde, la rubia le había lanzado las llaves a Sam y ambos se encontraban ya a bordo del coche, lo siguiente que se escuchó fue el motor del Chevy anunciando la partida de sus ocupantes.

Mientras el sol iba poniéndose y la noche avanzaba sobre ellos, Dean y Josh, se limitaron a observar como sus hermanos se alejaban en la distancia. En el interior del vehículo Sam y Ashley hacían lo propio a través del espejo retrovisor. Cuando las siluetas de los mayores de ambos clanes empezaban a distorsionarse por la creciente lejanía la rubia dejó caer su cabeza contra la ventanilla y permitió que las lágrimas, que habían estado emborronando su visión desde hacía un buen rato, rodarán libremente por sus mejillas.

-Todo saldrá bien. -le prometió Sam.


	32. Salomón

**_Lexington, Kentucky._**

El característico sonido ronco del motor del Impala se silenció de pronto cuando Sam estacionó en el aparcamiento de la Universidad de Kentucky.

Tras varios días separados de sus respectivos hermanos, Sam y Ashley habían estado viajando a través del país en un intento de recabar la máxima información sobre el Rey Salomón y su mágica vasija. Aquella que parecía ser la solución ante la gran amenaza que seguía acechándolos en forma de demonio llamado Belial.

La investigación estaba resultando dura, de todas las bibliotecas estatales y archivos consultados ninguno parecía aportarles nada en claro y empezaban a estar algo desesperados. Aunque no tanto como para recurrir a la ayuda de Dean y Josh, el tema de sus hermanos seguía siendo una espina que tenían muy clavada y algo demasiado reciente como para olvidarlo.

Así que allí estaban, en la facultad donde Ashley había estudiado folklore y mitología antes de abandonar sus estudios de grado debido al accidente que había trastocado todos sus planes.

La chica caminaba delante de Sam, guiándolo a través del campus que había sido su segundo hogar ocho años atrás. Todo seguía como lo recordaba. El gran jardín continuaba destacando por su verde césped y por los estudiantes que se reunían en él para charlar y relajarse cobijados bajo la sombra de dos grandes robles, y el camino de losas beige que se abría paso hacía el gran edificio enladrillado seguía siendo tan irregular como antaño lo que suponía una trampa casi mortal para los más patosos.

Ashley y Sam atravesaron la puerta principal de la facultad de Estudios Americanos teniendo que sortear por el camino a un grupo de alumnos que comprobaban sus calificaciones en uno de los tablones del pasillo.

-Así que folklore y mitología... -dijo Sam al pensar en los estudios de su compañera. Hasta hacía escasas horas ni siquiera sabía que la menor de los Parker también había acudido a la universidad. -Ahora entiendo porque me das tantas vueltas en cuanto a conocimientos de criaturas se refiere.

La chica lo miró con una pizca de diversión en su rostro.

-No busques excusas, Sam. -sonrió subiendo las escaleras de par en par para adelantársele. -Te doy mil vueltas porque soy un genio. -agregó sacándole sutilmente la lengua con ambos pies ya sobre el descansillo mientras él subía los últimos peldaños.

-Cierto. -asintió el ojiverde siguiéndole la broma. -A veces se me olvida ese detalle.

-Por aquí. -señaló ella volviendo a emprender la marcha.

Un amplio y largo pasillo con puertas barnizadas de color caoba se extendía ante ellos. El ala oeste de la segunda planta del edificio era la encargada de aglutinar los despachos del profesorado y estaba caracterizada por una decoración sobria de estilo colonial.

-Burke, Hayes, Somers... -empezó a leer Ashley las plaquitas doradas con los apellidos de los docentes sobre las puertas. -Stuart. -la joven se detuvo de golpe y suspiró antes de que sus nudillos golpearan la madera. -Nuestro último cartucho. -le susurró a Sam.

-Adelante. -la voz de un hombre les invitó a entrar.

El despacho era amplio y luminoso. Un gran ventanal ocupaba la pared del fondo frente a la cual se ubicaba un antiguo escritorio de madera noble, éste estaba presidido por una gran silla de tonalidad verde ocre a juego con la pintura de las paredes. Altas librerías repletas de obras pulcramente ordenadas y expuestas rodeaban la habitación, otorgando al despacho la apariencia de una reducida biblioteca.

Un hombre con un poblado bigote canoso y gafas de pasta, bajo las cuales se distinguían unos diminutos ojos grises, se levantó de su asiento para recibir a los recién llegados. Rodeó con dificultad el escritorio apoyándose en su bastón y miró a la chica con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

-Ashley Parker. -pronunció con uno de sus brazos extendidos, dándole una calurosa bienvenida a la que había sido una de sus alumnas más brillantes.

-Profesor Stuart. -correspondió la ojiazul el cariñoso abrazo. -Me alegra ver que sigue ejerciendo.

-¿Por qué no lo haría? ¿Por mi avanzada edad? -bromeó el hombre siendo consciente de que a aquellas alturas debería ser un jubilado. -El día que logren sacarme de aquí será con los pies por delante. -rió ligeramente ante su propia gracia. Segundos más tarde sus grises orbes recaían en el altísimo chico que la acompañaba.

Ashley se hizo a un lado al notar la mirada curiosa del profesor.

-Él es Sam. El amigo con el que estoy llevando a cabo la investigación. -aclaró.

El menor de los Winchester le tendió la mano al hombre y éste le devolvió el apretón.

-Un placer, profesor Stuart. -sonrió educadamente el de ojos verde avellana.

-Lo mismo digo. Por favor, tomad asiento. -habló señalando al par de butacas que rodeaban la pequeña mesilla de café que había junto a una de las librerías. -¿Té, café? -les ofreció con amabilidad.

-No, gracias. -declinó Ashley la oferta mientras se acomodaba en uno de los sillones.

El hombre dirigió entonces su mirada a Sam.

-Estoy bien, gracias.

-Hay que ver que baratos me vais a salir... -apuntó el profesor con una sonrisilla al tiempo que se apoyaba sobre el gran escritorio de nogal. -Así que el Rey Salomón y los 72 demonios que logró dominar. Eso es lo que os ha traído hasta aquí, ¿no?

Ashley había contactado con él a primera hora de la mañana para solicitar su ayuda. El profesor Stuart era toda una eminencia en su especialidad, si había alguien que pudiera iluminarles con su conocimiento sobre el tema sin duda alguna era él.

-Ajá. -asintió la chica. -Como le dije por teléfono me gustaría finalizar mis estudios y me han ofrecido la posibilidad de presentar un trabajo para completar los créditos que me quedaron por alcanzar.

-Eso es fantástico. -celebró él, peinándose el bigote con sus dedos pulgar e índice. -Tus trabajos siempre fueron excepcionales, estoy seguro de que lograrás sorprendernos a todos una vez más. -Ashley le sonrió con el sentimiento de culpabilidad golpeteándole la boca del estómago. No se sentía nada bien tener que mentirle a aquel entrañable hombre que tanto le había enseñado. -Aún recuerdo tu exposición sobre los Vanir, fue magnífica, original como ninguna otra, si no fuera porque son seres mitológicos hubiera jurado que incluso habías conocido a alguno.

Una risita nerviosa escapó de entre los labios de la cazadora mientras los colores teñían sus mejillas, si el profesor supiera que todos y cada uno de sus trabajos estaban basados en casos reales...

Sam notó la incomodidad de su amiga y decidió volver a centrar el tema de conversación.

-Profesor. -le llamó. -¿Qué podría decirnos sobre el objeto que usó Salomón para dominar a esos demonios?

-Oh, sí. Lo siento. -se disculpó el anciano. -Soy un viejo charlatán. -agregó con una sonrisa. -Veréis, no se que habla sólo de un único objeto. Muchas leyendas coinciden en que los poderes que poseía Salomón los obtenía gracias a un anillo o sello mágico que le habría sido entregado por el Cielo, concretamente por el mismísimo Miguel.

-¿El arcángel? -preguntó Sam, el profesor se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y el chico miró de soslayo a su compañera. Complicado lo tenían si había que recurrir a Miguel...

-Se cree que ese anillo era el que le permitió dominar a los 72 demonios a su antojo. Asmodeo, Stolas, Belial, Valefor... -enumeró algunos nombres. Ashley cerró su puño con fuerza al escuchar el de su enemigo. -...fueron esclavizados por él durante los años de su reinado, obligados a trabajar en la construcción de su majestuoso templo, usados como simples sirvientes. Hasta que un día escaparon y arrasaron con las tierras de alrededor, jurando venganza sobre toda la humanidad.

-Pero... -interrumpió la rubia. -Salomón consiguió atraparlos más tarde.

-Efectivamente. -asintió el profesor Stuart. -Aunque no le resultó sencillo. Buscó de nuevo la ayuda del Cielo pero los ángeles le dieron la espalda argumentando que ya le habían entregado suficiente poder con el anillo. Fue entonces cuando recurrió a la magia negra y creó una serie de códices para invocar a los demonios de forma segura y encerrarlos en la famosa vasija de cobre que lleva su nombre. Objeto que más tarde fue lanzado al Mar Caspio.

-Esos códices que empleó... ¿Los recopiló en algún manuscrito? -volvió a preguntar Ashley. Si lograban hacerse con aquellas fórmulas mágicas les resultaría fácil contener a Belial hasta encontrar la vasija y el dichoso anillo que parecía sumarse a la lista de objetos necesarios.

-Sí, en la _Clavis Salomonis_. Para ser exactos en la primera sección de ese libro titulada _Ars Goetia._

-El arte de la brujería. -murmuró Sam traduciendo aquel último título. El profesor Stuart lo miró gratamente sorprendido por sus conocimientos de latín. -¿Puede consultarse en algún lugar?

-El original fue destruido. -comunicó con pesar el hombre del bigote incorporándose con la ayuda de su bastón. -Pero se rumorea que el famoso ocultista inglés Aleister Crowley logró reproducir algunas de sus páginas en siglo XIX. -aquel apellido llamó la atención de ambos cazadores que no pudieron evitar pensar en el Rey del Infierno. -Sin embargo, nadie ha conseguido hacerse nunca con dicho ejemplar.

-¿Y el anillo? ¿Se sabe que fue de él? -investigó esta vez Ashley.

El profesor empezó a negar con su cabeza mientras caminaba hasta uno de los rincones de la habitación para servirse una taza de café. Movió la jarra de la cafetera en dirección a los jóvenes pero estos volvieron a declinar el ofrecimiento.

Antes de responder, Stuart, bebió un pequeño sorbo.

-Es un completo misterio. -dijo después de saborear el amargo sabor de la bebida en sus labios. -Algunos dicen que fue guardado en el Templo de Salomón y que tras su destrucción fue trasladado a Babilonia junto a más tesoros como el Arca de la Alianza, otros apuestan por Constantinopla, Palestina, e incluso Europa como algunos de sus posibles paraderos. Incluso existe una leyenda talmúdica que dice que el anillo no volverá a ser visto hasta poco antes del fin del mundo.

-Esa historia se asemeja a la de los anillos de los cuatro Jinetes del Apocalipsis... -murmuró Sam por lo bajo mirando a su compañera. Sin embargo el viejo profesor también captó sus palabras.

-En efecto. -dijo sin poder ocultar su asombro. -Muy pocos conocen ese detalle... ¿Cómo es que tú lo haces? -quiso saber el hombre con creciente interés.

El menor de los Winchester volvió a posar su atención en el profesor, y un "_porque lo he vivido_" fue lo primero que se le pasó por la mente como contestación, aunque obviamente no iba a decirle aquello.

-Mmm... Bueno, yo... -balbuceó tratando de darle una respuesta diferente.

-Sam realizó su tesis sobre el Apocalipsis. -resolvió con presteza Ashley. El profesor Stuart abrió su boca formando una perfecta "o" con sus labios. -Es un auténtico especialista en la materia, ¿verdad? -agregó la rubia golpeteando el hombro del cazador. Sam no respondió, simplemente torció su gesto en una tímida media sonrisa. -Y muy modesto como puede ver.

El hombre del bigote dejo escapar una suave risa asintiendo.

-Me encantaría leerla. -se dirigió al chico. -Siempre me ha apasionado toda la temática del fin del mundo. -el repentino timbre del teléfono fijo que se encontraba sobre el escritorio los interrumpió. -Disculpad. -dijo el hombre, excusándose para atender la llamada.

Sam se giró de inmediato hacía Ashley, la cual mantenía fruncidos sus labios para evitar que una sonrisa se curvara en estos.

-¿Una tesis sobre el Apocalipsis? ¿En serio? -le murmuró el de ojos avellana con las cejas alzadas.

-¿Qué pasa? -susurró igualmente la rubia, encogiéndose de hombros. Antes de continuar hablando se aseguró de que Stuart seguía atendiendo la llamada. -Tú eres el que has hablado de más, yo sólo me he limitado a salvar la situación.

-Salvar la situación. -repitió Sam en tono sarcástico. -Podrías haberle dicho que lo sabía por Wikipedia.

Ashley rodó los ojos.

-Esas cosas no salen en Wikipedia de lo contrario nuestro trabajo resultaría muy fácil. -el Winchester bufó por lo bajo pues ella tenía razón, aquella excusa hubiera resultado estúpida. -Vamos. No dramatices tanto, Sam. Si te vuelve a pedir la tesis siempre puedes mandarle un par de ejemplares de los libros de Sobrenatural.

-No tiene gracia. -le reprochó el aludido, que seguía sin hacerse a la idea de que su vida y la de su hermano formaban parte de una serie literaria. -Juro que un día me dedicaré a buscar y quemar todos los ejemplares de esos malditos libros.

La chica alzó sus cejas divertida.

-¿Y qué harás con los que se encuentran por la Web? ¿Matarás a Internet? -Sam se limitó a mirarle con ese gesto tan patentado suyo que solía usar cuando discutía con Dean. -Vale, vale. Me callo. -se rindió Ashley alzando sus manos en señal de inocencia.

Tras breves segundos aguardando a que el profesor colgará el teléfono, éste les comunicó que debía asistir a una repentina reunión convocada en el último momento. Stuart los acompañó por el pasillo donde se fue reuniendo con el resto de sus colegas de profesión hasta llegar al descansillo de las escaleras.

-Ha sido un placer charlar con vosotros. -se despidió el hombre tendiéndoles la mano. -Espero volver a veros por aquí pronto. Sobre todo a ti. -se dirigió a Ashley con una sonrisa sincera. -Me llena de orgullo saber que pretendes retomar la carrera. Y estoy seguro de que harás un gran trabajo.

-Lo intentaré. -le prometió la cazadora con la mente puesta en su verdadero objetivo. -Gracias por su tiempo, profesor.

Sam y Ashley empezaron a descender la gran escalinata cruzándose por el camino con un chico que debía compartir década de nacimiento con ellos. El joven castaño subía atolondradamente con una gran pila de documentos entre sus brazos y fue al comprobar la hora en el reloj de su muñeca cuando golpeó sin pretenderlo el hombro de la rubia.

Iba tan rápido que el impacto provocó que Ashley se desestabilizara y si no hubiera sido porque Sam estaba a su lado para sujetarla lo más seguro es que hubiera terminado rodando escaleras abajo.

Decenas de folios se desparramaron sobre los escalones y el torpe joven se las ingenió para recogerlos con suma rapidez.

-Lo siento mucho. -se disculpó antes de volver a erguirse.

-¿David? -preguntó Ashley al reconocer aquella voz.

Los ojos miel del castaño conectaron con sus orbes azules.

-¡Ashley! ¡Vaya! -se sorprendió él. -Ha pasado mucho tiempo. -el chico se separó un poco de ella para mirarla de arriba a abajo con una gran sonrisa. -Aunque sigues estando igual de guapa. -una suave risa abandonó los labios de la rubia. -¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Has venido a recuperarme? -bromeó David recordando la historia que ambos habían compartido. -Porque ya sabes que soy un chico fácil. No opondré resistencia.

-No has cambiado nada. -observó Ashley, divertida, mientras negaba con su cabeza. Sam se movió a su lado realmente atento a sus gestos y palabras. -Siento tener que ser yo la que vuelva a bajarte los humos pero en realidad he venido con un amigo... -señaló al menor de los Winchester con la cabeza. -...para hablar con el profesor Stuart sobre un trabajo de investigación.

-A hablar con el profesor Stuart... Así que ahora te va la gerontofilia. ¡Puaj! -exclamó David recreando una exagerada mueca. -Creo que eso me duele más que el hecho de que me dejarás de la noche a la mañana. -el chico de ojos miel mantuvo la sonrisa pese a que aquella seguía siendo una herida abierta en su corazón. No obstante, el humor siempre había sido una de sus mejores cualidades y no solía dejarlo en la estacada.

-Idiota... -le dedicó la rubia.

Una voz femenina gritó el apellido de David desde lo alto de las escaleras apremiándolo para que asistiera a la reunión con el resto del cuerpo docente.

-Ese soy yo. Tengo que irme. -hacía un par de años que había terminado su doctorado y ahora trabajaba como profesor adjunto en la que una vez había sido su facultad. -Podríamos quedar para comer y ponernos al día. ¿Qué te parece?

Ashley miró a Sam para luego volver a centrar su visión en David.

-Lo siento pero tenemos cosas que hacer... Además no creo que me quede por aquí mucho tiempo.

-Claro. -asintió el chico con algo de decepción en su voz. -Siempre fuiste una mujer muy ocupada.

La cazadora se sintió algo culpable al recordar la cantidad de excusas que había usado siempre con él durante el año que pasaron juntos. Nunca le había contado la verdad sobre el negocio familiar, siempre quiso mantenerlo al margen de todo aquel mundo de lo sobrenatural, y eso le había llevado a mentirle la mayor parte del tiempo.

No supo que fue lo que le picó cuando tomó el teléfono móvil que el castaño portaba sobre la pila de documentos y guardó su número en la memoria.

-¿Tal vez en otra ocasión? -le propusó Ashley al devolvérselo.

-Me conformaré con eso. -le sonrió David algo más contento. Después se perdió entre la multitud de docentes. -Te llamaré. -le prometió entre el gentío, despidiéndose con la mano.

Los cazadores retomaron el camino hacia el aparcamiento en completo silencio mas Ashley podía sentir la intermitente e inquisitiva mirada de Sam sobre ella cada vez que daban dos pasos seguidos.

-¿Qué? -le preguntó finalmente al Winchester, mirándolo desde la puerta del copiloto, cuando llegaron junto al Impala. -Escúpelo, Sam.

El aludido chasqueó su lengua antes de esbozar una media sonrisa.

-Tienes un prototipo. -apuntó recordando la forma de hablar del ojimiel.

-Cállate. -le advirtió Ashley con su dedo índice. Con un bufido de exasperación, abrió la puerta del coche y se metió en el habitáculo.

Sam soltó una leve carcajada para sí mismo y siguió los pasos de su compañera.

-¿Ahora qué? -le preguntó al girar las llaves del contacto.

-No lo sé. -suspiró la rubia pasándose una mano por el pelo. -¿Crees que Aleister Crowley puede tener algo que ver con el Crowley que conocemos?

-Puede ser. -habló Sam ladeando su cabeza. -La época en la que se reescribió ese tal _Ars Goetia_ coincide con la suya. Además él siempre ha presumido de tener un gran conocimiento sobre magia negra.

-De hecho sería fantástico que fuera Crowley. -Sam la miró arqueando las cejas. -Eso significaría que podríamos usar dichos códices para retener a Belial una vez diéramos con la vasija y el anillo. -aclaró.

-Sí, tienes razón. -habló pensativo el chico. -Pero estás dando por supuesto que accedería a ayudarnos.

-Lo hará. -le confirmó Ashley sin duda alguna. -Recuerda que Belial pretende destronarlo. -Sam asintió a su lado. -Está bien, le llamaremos. Conozco un camino bastante desértico junto al lago que hay de vuelta al motel. Pararemos allí.

El menor de los Winchester maniobró marcha atrás para salir de la plaza de parking y emprendió el camino siguiendo las indicaciones que Ashley le iba dando.

Veinte minutos más tarde el Impala se adentraba en un estrecho camino de tierra junto a las cristalinas aguas del lago. Altos arbustos rodeaban el camino, brindándoles la privacidad idónea para invocar al Rey del Infierno.

-Así que aquí es donde venías con David, ¿eh? -sonrió Sam con picardía al bajarse del vehículo. Estaba seguro de que aquel lugar debía llenarse de parejitas con la caída del sol. Ashley le dedicó una mirada llena de reproche. -No te estoy juzgando. -se defendió él encogiéndose de hombros. -Sólo digo que eso explicaría el porqué conoces este sitio...

La rubia lo ignoró y se limitó a apoyarse sobre el capó del Impala mientras sacaba su móvil del bolsillo. Sam caminó hasta el maletero en busca de espray con el que dibujar una gran trampa del diablo y cuando levantó la vista su compañera ya tenía el aparato en su oído.

-¿Estás llamándolo por teléfono?

-No, estoy mandándole una paloma mensajera. -respondió irónica Ashley. -Pues claro que lo estoy llamando. No es necesario que lo invoquemos, Sam. Vendrá por su propia voluntad. -le aseguró justo antes de que su llamada fuera respondida por el Rey del Infierno. -Necesitamos hablar, Crowley.

-_No estoy interesado._ -dijo el aludido. -_Aún no se me ha olvidado tú intento de atentado._

-Vamos… -pronunció la ojiazul arrastrando la última sílaba. -¿Y tú eres el Rey del Infierno? Porque te pega más el título de _Drama Queen_. -Sam la miró con los ojos como platos, ¿en serio pretendía convencer a Crowley usando aquel tono? Ashley le dedicó un gesto tranquilizador con la mano y continuó hablando. -Hiciste que uno de tus demonios se entretuviera conmigo. Eso nos pone en tablas.

El silencio al otro lado de la línea mantuvo a la cazadora en vilo.

-_Sí… Supongo que es justo. _-habló finalmente Crowley. -¿_Pero cómo sé que esto no es otra de tus trampas? ¿Eh, gatita?_

-Porque tengo cosas más importantes entre manos. Un problema que no deja de ser también el tuyo. Necesitamos colaborar en esto . ¿Qué me dices, Crowley?

-_¿Dónde estás? _-Ashley sonrió con satisfacción antes de responderle.

Una pequeña brisa anunció la llegada del Rey del Infierno que apareció ante el par de amigos con su elegante porte por bandera.

-Gatita. Alce. -les saludó. Después buscó con su mirada al resto del equipo pero pronto se dio cuenta que únicamente los más jóvenes se encontraban allí. -¿Y ardilla? ¿Qué pasa le habéis dejado comiendo bellotas? -sonrió travieso. -Creía que era tu compañero de juegos… -apuntó mirando a la rubia. -¿Has decidido cambiarlo por el Winchester XXL? ¿Tan mal resultado te ha dado el otro?

Ashley tiñó su mirada ojiazul con puro desdén.

-No te he llamado para que ejerzas de consejero sentimental.

-Así que lo admites. Necesitas consejo. -se burló el demonio mientras se paseaba de lado a lado con las manos en los bolsillos de su traje. -Es una lástima. Os veía futuro. -dijo deteniéndose para observarla. -Bueno, todo el futuro que esta vida que lleváis os puede brindar…

La cazadora se obligó a morderse la lengua. Si le respondía del modo en el que pensaba hacerlo las cosas no acabarían bien para ninguno de los allí presentes y desgraciadamente necesitaban su ayuda.

-Corta el rollo, Crowley. -profirió Sam muy consciente de que su amiga se estaba conteniendo. -Y empieza a responder a nuestras preguntas.

-Mmm… Me vuelves loco cuando te pones en modo autoritario, Samantha. -siguió Crowley con su típica actitud mordaz.

El menor de los Winchester ignoró su comentario cuando volvió a hablar:

-¿Qué sabes sobre el _Ars Goetia_?

El semblante del Rey del Infierno se tornó curioso.

-Oh, ya veo por donde váis… -murmuró asintiendo. -Sé todo lo que puede saberse sobre él. Yo lo reescribí.

Ashley y Sam intercambiaron una mirada cómplice acompañada de una pequeña sonrisa. Habían acertado en cuanto a sus sospechas y aquello era una buena noticia. Con el conocimiento de Crowley de su parte sólo les quedaba encontrar los objetos mágicos para encerrar a Belial y a su séquito demoníaco.

* * *

**_San Louis, Missouri._**

-¿Queréis más café, guapos? -ofreció la camarera, una joven morena que portaba su larga melena atada en una apretada cola de caballo.

Dean se limitó a negar con la cabeza mientras sus ojos verdes continuaban pegados en la pantalla del portátil que Sam había dejado en el búnker tras su marcha.

-No, gracias. -le respondió Josh después de tragarse un buen trozo de pan.

La chica le sonrió y se alejó contoneando las caderas de manera exagerada. El ojiazul no pudo evitar clavar su mirada en el trasero de la joven hasta que esta se perdió tras la barra. Él volvió a devorar su huevo frito mojando el pan en la yema.

-Deja de hacer eso. -pidió un irritado Dean tecleando algo en el ordenador.

-¿El qué? -le preguntó Josh con la boca llena.

El ojiverde levantó su vista para dedicarle una cara de pocos amigos.

-Eso. Comer así. -respondió haciendo un aspaviento con su mano. -Me estás poniendo de los nervios.

Josh elevó una de sus cejas y dejó escapar una carcajada.

-¡Oh! -exclamó con falso pesar, tenía gracia que el Winchester le estuviera recriminando sobre sus formas en la mesa cuando a este sólo le había faltado lamer el plato al terminar su tarta de manzana minutos antes. -Lo siento, princesa, no era mi intención herir tu sensibilidad. -pronunció con sarcasmo mientras el pecoso rodaba los ojos. -Dean, seamos honestos, lo que verdaderamente te saca de tus casillas es no dar con ellos.

El aludido dejó escapar un largo suspiró, Josh tenía razón.

-No han vuelto a usar ninguna de las tarjetas de crédito desde que les perdimos la pista en Oakville. -informó cerrando de un manotazo la pantalla del ordenador.

-Te das cuenta de que seguramente no llegaron ni a pasar la noche allí, ¿verdad? -apuntó acertadamente Josh. -Eligieron ese pueblo por el espíritu vengativo. Sabían que les pisábamos los talones así que buscaron un caso y nos condujeron directamente hacía él. Conociéndonos como lo hacen les resultó fácil adivinar que no dejaríamos un caso sin resolver y aprovecharon esa ventaja. -ladeó la cabeza antes de llevarse un nuevo pedazo de comida a la boca. -Son listos. Hay que admitirlo.

Dean se pasó una mano por la cara algo desesperado. La situación no era para nada idílica pero su compañero parecía estar ajeno a ese detalle.

-¿Tío, cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? -inquirió. -Podrían estar en cualquier punto del maldito mapa y tú te dedicas a perder el tiempo rebañando el plato.

Josh tragó y se relamió los labios antes de que una sonrisilla se dibujara en ellos.

-Podrían... -admitió. -Pero creo que en realidad están a menos de 4 horas de aquí. -Dean lo miró sin comprender. -Mira, Ash puede ser buena jugando al despiste pero la conozco, y su cebo siempre suele estar relativamente cerca a su destino final. -Josh apartó finalmente su plato y alcanzó el portátil. Abrió el navegador y tecleó una aplicación de mapas.-Podrían haber vuelto al búnker, a por algún libro, información o demás… Pero allí hemos dejado a Castiel y ya nos hubiera avisado. Así que lo más seguro es que estén aquí. -dijo mostrándole un punto en el mapa.

-Lexington. -leyó Dean antes de arrugar su frente. -¿Qué demonios hay ahí?

-La Universidad de Kentucky. -respondió el ojiazul volviendo a cerrar el ordenador. -Ashley estudió en ella. Y me ha puesto lo que quieras que es adonde se ha dirigido para encontrar respuestas sobre la vasija del Rey Salomón. Si mal no recuerdo había un profesor al que le tenía gran aprecio y era un experto en todos estos temas.

-Pongámonos en marcha pues. -resolvió Dean golpeteando la mesa. Se levantó con paso apremiante y le dio a la camarera que les había servido una de las tarjetas con nombre falso que portaba en su cartera mientras Josh se apoyaba en la barra.

La morena sonrió coquetamente antes de extenderle de vuelta la MasterCard conjunto a una servilleta con su número de teléfono.

-Si necesitáis algo más… Sabéis donde encontrarme. -susurró la joven morena, jugando con la coleta entre sus dedos.

Dean se obligó a sonreírle al coger el papelito y Josh se atrevió a dedicarle un seductor guiño que la hizo sonrojarse al instante. Winchester y Parker emprendieron su camino fuera del bar bajo la atenta mirada de la chica.

Cuando ambos habían cruzado la puerta Dean arrugó la servilleta en su puño y la lanzó contra una papelera de metal que se encontraba sobre la acera.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué has hecho eso? -le recriminó el ojiazul. -Estaba buena.

El de ojos verdes lo miró de soslayo, preguntándose si realmente Josh era tan idiota como parecía en aquellos precisos instantes.

-No estoy interesado. Y tú tampoco deberías estarlo. -se limitó a responder mientras seguía caminando rumbo al Charger del 69' que habían dejado estacionado dos calles más abajo.

-¿Por qué no? Se nos permite divertirnos. Estamos solteros.

Dean detuvo sus pasos en seco, dedicándole una dura mirada. Que le recordara eso era el colmo.

-Sí, y pareces muy feliz sobre ese hecho. -Josh lo miró sin comprender. -Ya sé que nunca fuiste muy fan de lo mío con Ash pero al menos podrías disimular un poco. -soltó sin poder ocultar su enfado.

El mayor de los Parker hizo una mueca con la boca al percatarse del porque de la reacción de su compañero. Había estado muy falto de tacto por su parte soltar aquello.

-Lo siento, tío. Sé lo mucho que significa mi hermana para ti. -le dijo mientras le golpeteaba el hombro, animándolo a seguir andando. -Dale tiempo. Ya verás cómo termina por pasarsele el enfado y todo vuelve a ser como antes. De lo contrario tendrá que escuchar a su hermano mayor…

El ojiverde arqueó sus cejas sorprendido.

-¿Ahora me tomas el pelo?

-No, Dean. Hablo en serio. Sé que no empezamos con el mejor pie posible… -habló recordando el momento de pasión interrumpida entre su ahora amigo y su hermana. -Pero también sé lo mucho que te preocupas por Ash y que estarías dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ella. Me lo has demostrado. -le sonrió mientras seguían caminando. -Y, aunque nunca nadie me parecerá lo suficientemente bueno para mi hermanita, si Ashley de acabar con algún capullo prefiero que ese capullo seas tú. Ya sabes lo que dicen, mejor malo conocido que bueno por conocer… -eso último lo añadió medio en broma.

Ni en un millón de años Dean se hubiera esperado aquellas palabras por parte de Josh pero no podía negar que le habían sonado a gloria. El mayor de los Winchester nunca había necesitado de la aprobación de nadie, excepto de la de su padre, para ser feliz. Sin embargo, e inesperadamente, tener el visto bueno del hermano de Ashley era una quietud bien recibida.

-Creo que voy a llorar. -bromeó en un intento de quitarle intensidad al momento. Ese era él, nada de mariconadas aunque le hubieran llegado al corazón.

Josh se limitó a dejar escapar una carcajada hasta que vio la figura que les esperaba recostada sobre el capó del coche. Larga cabellera caoba, ojos oscuros como el carbón, cazadora de cuero bermellón y pantalones pitillo negros a juego con sus botas de tacón.

-Tiene que ser una broma... -bufó al reconocer a Lucy. -Al final voy a tener que poner una orden de alejamiento. -la demonio que se encontraba de perfil se incorporó. Fue entonces cuando su lado izquierdo del rostro quedó al descubierto y un azulado cardenal se mostró bajo su ojo. -Vaya, que guapa te han dejado.

Lucy lo fulminó con la mirada.

-Vaya, que idiota sigues siendo.

-Si quieres te recibo de brazos abiertos… -le sonrió cínicamente Josh.

La caoba avanzó deliberadamente hasta el ojiazul, quedando a escasos centímetros de su rostro.

-¿Qué problema tienes conmigo? -inquirió furiosa. Estaba cansada de fingir que las palabras del cazador no causaban efecto alguno en ella. -¿Esto es lo que te molesta? -dijo tornando sus ojos completamente a negro. Josh no se movió un ápice y le sostuvo la mirada. Dean miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que ningún viandante captaba nada. -Porque no debería. No me he comportado como tal desde… -tragó grueso tratando de relajarse. -Desde hace mucho tiempo. Y lo único que he hecho es ayudaros aún cuando estoy poniendo mi trasero en peligro como esto demuestra. -dijo señalándose el pómulo. -Así que supéralo.

Josh se mantuvo en silencio, su mirada surcando agujeros en el rostro de ella. Parecía desear odiarla con todas sus fuerzas pero no encontraba el modo de hacerlo porque lo que le acababa de decir Lucy no dejaba de ser una verdad como un templo.

La tensión era tan palpable entre la demonio y el cazador que Dean se vio forzado a interrumpir por desconocer cómo podrían terminar las cosas.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? -fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar.

El cuerpo de la chica pareció relajarse cuando fijo su atención en el ojiverde.

-Se ve que a cierto bocazas se le escapó mi nombre cuando estuvisteis de paseo por el pasado. -acusó Lucy centrando toda su atención de nuevo en Josh. -Gracias a ti ahora Belial sabe de mi traición y le ha puesto precio a mi cabeza.

-Que pena. -pronunció sarcástico el de ojos azules. -No veo el problema en eso.

-Pues deberías. -le corto tajantemente ella. -No sois tan buenos cubriendo huellas como creéis. Si no llega a ser por mí a estas alturas Stolas os hubiera hecho picadillo.

-¿Stolas? -frunció Dean el ceño.

-Uno de los ahora 34 demonios de primera jerarquía que a estas alturas ya le han jurado lealtad a Belial. -aclaró Lucy.

-Espera, ¿34 demonios de 72? -se sorprendió el Winchester. -Hace escasamente una semana sólo contaba con el apoyo de 12.

-Digamos que os lleva ventaja.

-Cojonudo. Debemos encontrar a Sam y Ashley cuanto antes. -le comunicó Dean a Josh.

Pero fue Lucy la que asintió y empezó a rodear el capó del coche.

-Me pido delante. -la mano de Josh la detuvo sujetándola fuertemente por la muñeca y de los labios de la caoba escapó un fuerte siseo de dolor. La marca que Stolas le había dejado en su enfrentamiento aún ardía bajo su piel.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? -inquirió el mayor de los Parker, inclinándose hacia ella.

-¿Dónde parece? -respondió Lucy, sarcástica, sintiendo la respiración de él sobre su rostro. -Con vosotros. Así que suéltame o…

-O qué. -le retó Josh, el azul de sus ojos batallando con el marrón intenso de la demonio.

-O mátame. -de la manga izquierda de la caoba se deslizo un puñal mata demonios similar al de Ruby y se lo tendió. -Vamos, Josh, nunca vas a tenerlo más fácil que ahora. Haz tu movimiento. -le invitó ella sin una pizca de agitación en sus ojos.

El aludido miró con desconfianza el arma mientras el aire se volvía más denso y pesado entre ambos. La oportunidad que se le presentaba resultaba demasiado tentadora pero por alguna extraña razón que no alcanzaba a comprender dejó que ésta pasara de largo.

-Al asiento trasero. -le ordenó soltándola bruscamente.

Lucy se sobó la muñeca antes de sonreír satisfecha y dirigirse a la parte de atrás del vehículo.

-¿Cuál es nuestra siguiente parada? -preguntó una vez el motor del Charger arrancó.

Josh se limitó a dedicarle una mirada llena de hastío a través del espejo retrovisor mientras tomaba la avenida principal de la ciudad. Fue Dean el que finalmente respondió:

-Lexington, Kentucky.

-Genial. Me encanta el pollo frito. -pronunció Lucy estirando sus piernas sobre el asiento de piel.

-¿Puedes hacer el favor de bajar los pies de ahí? -escupió Josh molesto.

-No. -negó ella con una sonrisita traviesa. -Si te molesta no mires. Dedícate a conducir.

-Sigue con esa actitud y acabarás en el maletero. -le advirtió él.

-Estoy temblando.

Dean miró primero a uno y luego al otro.

-¿Os váis a pasar las 4 horas que nos quedan por delante así? -les reprochó a ambos. -Lo digo para ir volándome la cabeza y eso. Paso de escuchar vuestras matrimoniadas.

La mano del conductor voló hacía la radio en respuesta y _Poison _de Alice Cooper empezó a llenar con sus notas el habitáculo del Charger.

**_I want to love you but I better not touch _**_[Quiero amarte pero mejor no toco]__**  
I want to hold you but my senses tell me to stop **__[Quiero sujetarte pero mis sentidos me dicen que me detenga]__**  
I want to kiss you but I want it too much **__[Quiero besarte pero lo quiero demasiado]__**  
I want to taste you but your lips are venomous poison **__[Quiero saborearte pero tus labios están venenosamente envenenados]__**  
You're poison running through my veins **__[Eres veneno corriendo por mis venas]__**  
You're poison, I don't want to break these chains**__[Eres veneno, no quiero romper estas cadenas]_

Sin poder evitarlo la mirada ojiazul de Josh volvió a centrarse en la castaña de Lucy.

-Muy adecuada, ¿no crees? -le sonrió ella antes de morderse el labio de manera sugerente. El conductor se perdió en aquel pequeño gesto y Dean se vio obligado a tomar el volante para corregir la dirección del vehículo. Lucy dejó escapar una suave risa al ser testigo de aquella reacción. -Ojos en la carretera, Parker.

Josh cambió de emisora y volvió a centrarse en el asfalto que se extendía ante sus ojos.

-¿Tío, quieres que conduzca yo? -se ofreció Dean.

-No es necesario. Estoy bien. -el motor del coche rugió con fiereza cuando éste piso más a fondo el acelerador para entrar en la autopista.

Los tres ocupantes del Charger viajaban totalmente ajenos al par de ojos ambamarinos que seguía sus pasos volando en lo alto del cielo.


	33. Estigma

Tras una fructífera reunión con el Rey del Infierno, el cual estaba dispuesto a ayudar pues su propio trasero también estaba en riesgo, Sam y Ashley regresaban al motel con los ánimos renovados.

Si había alguien capaz de hacerse con los objetos mágicos del Rey Salomón, ese era Crowley. No era la primera vez que demostraba su utilidad en aquel tipo de misiones y eso les tranquilizaba.

El Impala se adentró lentamente en el aparcamiento del Motel Bluegrass, lugar que había acogido al par de cazadores durante las últimas noches. El recinto estaba algo oscuro, hacía media hora que el sol había empezado a desaparecer por el horizonte y el alumbrado del lugar aún no estaba prendido. Sin embargo, a Ashley no le fue necesaria mucha claridad para distinguir a su antiguo Charger del 69' aparcado en batería.

-No puede ser... -murmuró al percatarse de las tres figuras que esperaban de brazos cruzados apoyadas contra el vehículo. -¿Cómo demonios nos han encontrado? -Sam se encogió de hombros, igualmente sorprendido. -Da media vuelta. Podemos dejarlos de nuevo atrás.

-Ashley... -dijo él evaluando a su amiga con la mirada.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, yo también sigo molesto pero son nuestros hermanos. -Sam detuvo el coche y la miró, ella bufó exasperada. -No podemos mantenerlos al margen por siempre.

-¿Por qué no? -inquirió dirigiendo una mirada hacía el trío. -Ellos pretendían hacerlo con nosotros. -recordó herida.

Sam le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

-Porque no es lo que queremos.

El hecho de que estaba acostumbrado a vivir esa clase de situaciones con Dean era lo que le hacía ser el más dispuesto a perdonar de los dos. Era una continua en la relación de los Winchester que uno ocultara algo, la cagara, se peleara con el otro y eventualmente volviera junto a su hermano porque eran más fuertes y capaces juntos que separados.

-Puede que tú no. -apuntó ella, que seguía en sus trece. -Pero yo soy feliz sin ellos.

Sam elevó sus cejas, mirándola con suspicacia.

-A mi no me engañas. Te has pasado las noches en vela escuchando los mensajes de voz que ambos te han estado dejando.

Las mejillas de Ashley ardieron de repente al verse descubierta de aquel modo.

-¡Agh! -se quejó abriendo la puerta del copiloto. -Odio que me psicoanalices.

Los menores de ambos clanes emprendieron su camino hacia el Charger. Josh y Dean se incorporaron al mismo tiempo dando un paso hacia adelante en dirección a Ashley, la cual se paró en seco y cruzó ambos brazos sobre su pecho marcando las distancias.

-Los abracitos se los dais a él. -espetó con dureza, señalando a Sam con la cabeza. -Si hubiera sido yo la que conducía el coche ahora mismo estaba quemando los neumáticos de tu _nena_ en la Interestatal. -le sonrió falsamente a Dean.

-No sabes lo bien que me caes, cuñada. ¿Me da tiempo a ir a por palomitas antes de que empiece el drama? -pronunció Lucy con una sonrisilla. Josh la atravesó con la mirada pero ella se limitó a ignorarlo. -Ya iba siendo hora de que alguien les pusiera los puntos sobre las íes a este par de idiotas.

-Gracias por tan necesaria aportación. -le dedicó Dean irónico.

Sam carraspeó dirigiendo de nuevo la atención de su hermano hasta su persona.

-Así que... ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí?

-No pensarás en serio que os íbamos a dejar ir por libre, ¿no?

-Creen que somos unos incompetentes, Sam. -dijo Ashley, mirándolo de reojo.

-No digas gilipolleces, Ash. -le reprochó su hermano. -Sabes que esa no es la razón.

-Lo único que sé es que vuestro plan era una mierda donde todos acabábamos perdiendo. -señaló la aludida con enfado. -Así que da gracias de que nosotros seamos más sensatos y vayamos a sacaros las castañas del fuego.

-¿Cómo? -preguntaron al unísono los más mayores.

-Existe una forma segura de invocar a Belial y al resto de la primera jerarquía infernal para encerrarlos en la vasija de Salomón. -respondió Sam. -Pero necesitamos tener antes una especie de anillo que sirve como sello y así asegurarnos de que no escapan de ésta.

-¿Y dónde encontramos ese par de objetos mágicos? -continuó con el interrogatorio Dean.

-Bueno, existen numerosas localizaciones posibles: Oriente Medio, Europa... Pero tenemos a Crowley trabajando en ello.

-¿A Crowley? -se sorprendió Dean frunciendo su ceño. -¿En serio?

-¿Qué pasa? -interrumpió Ashley su juicio de valor. -Vosotros os presentáis aquí con Lucy y nosotros no estamos poniendo el grito en el cielo. No te ofendas. -agregó dirigiendo una mirada a la caoba. Ésta movió sus brazos restándole importancia a las palabras de la rubia.

-Sí, Dean. -correspondió Sam. -No es como si no nos hubiera sido útil antes. -el aludido se mordió la lengua al no tener nada que rebatir respecto a eso.

Ashley notó como su teléfono móvil empezaba a vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y lo descolgó sin siquiera fijarse en quien llamaba.

-¿Sí? -respondió con algo de brusquedad. -Ah. Hola, David. -su actitud se relajó al instante, mas cuando el interlocutor le comunicó el motivo de su llamada sintió el suelo temblar bajo sus pies. -¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? -preguntó espantada. -Dios mío... Escúchame, David. Tengo unos conocidos en el FBI. Te juro que encontraremos, digo encontraran, al que le haya hecho esto. Yo voy ahora hacía tu apartamento. No hay de qué. -y colgó.

Sam la miró con preocupación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-Era David. Han encontrado al profesor Stuart muerto en su despacho... -Ashley frunció sus labios con fuerza, luchando por mantener la entereza. -Lo acaban de llevar a la morgue para la autopsia... Esto no es una casualidad, Sam.

-Lo sé. -asintió el menor de los Winchester. -Dividámonos. Unos a la morgue. Otros a su despacho.

-Yo le he prometido a David que iría a verle. -se excusó Ashley. -Está hecho polvo. Él descubrió el cadáver. Lo mejor será que tu y Dean vayáis a la morgue, puede que en la Universidad alguien te reconozca y no cuele que seas del FBI. -Sam asintió ante la lógica de su amiga.

-En ese caso yo me encargaré del despacho. -resolvió Josh.

-Voy contigo. -se le sumó Lucy.

-Ni hablar.

-Va contigo. -coincidió Ashley con la demonio, en aquellos momentos se fiaba más de la caoba que del suicida de su hermano. -Después de lo que intentaste hacer está claro que necesitas una niñera.

-Cuidaré bien de él. -le prometió Lucy a la cazadora antes de colarse en el interior del Charger.

Josh profirió una palabra malsonante por lo bajo y se subió a los mandos del vehículo a regañadientes.

El resto de cazadores acabó a bordo del Impala con el mayor de los Winchester al volante, avanzando a través de las calles de Lexington rumbo al apartamento de David. Las puntuales indicaciones que Ashley le daba a Dean era lo único que rompía el incómodo silencio que inundaba el habitáculo.

-Es allí. El edificio de ladrillos rojos. -anunció la chica desde los asientos traseros. David la esperaba sentado sobre los escalones del portal.

Dean paró el coche en doble fila y se giró para mirar a Ashley.

-Pasaremos a recogerte a la vuelta.

-No será necesario. -se limitó a responderle ella sin siquiera mirarle antes de descender del Impala. Ashley se acercó a la ventanilla del copiloto y se inclinó levemente para dirigirse al menor de los Winchester. -Si descubres algo llámame.

-Cuenta con ello.

-Gracias, Sam.

Dean se quedó con un palmo de narices al sentirse tan ignorado por Ashley. La observó con atención mientras acortaba las distancias con el castaño, el cual se levantó al verla para fundirse en un caluroso abrazo con ella. Un pellizco de celos sobrecogió sus entrañas al ver el cariño que parecía unir a aquel par.

-¿Quién demonios es este tal David? -murmuró entre dientes sin perder detalle de la escena, sus dedos se agarrotaron con fuerza alrededor de la rueda del volante.

Sam rió ligeramente ante la actitud territorial que estaba demostrando su hermano.

-Mejor te lo digo cuando lleguemos a la morgue. No quiero sumar otro cadáver a la lista.

_Universidad de Kentucky..._

Josh y Lucy se colaron en la facultad de Estudios Americanos y se deslizaron hasta el despacho del profesor Stuart.

Un hombre cincuentón con una prominente barriga se paseaba a lo largo del pasillo manteniendo el perímetro policial intacto.

El cazador se palpó la chaqueta y después los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Joder. -maldijo por lo bajo llevando a Lucy contra la pared de modo que quedo aprisionada entre sus brazos.

-¿Vamos a enrollarnos? -inquirió juguetona, deslizando una de sus manos hacia el cuello del ojiazul. -Eres de esos a los que les gusta ser pillados, ¿eh?

-Estate quieta. -le susurró él, apartándole la mano. La caoba fingió un mohín ante el rechazo. -Me pones tan de los nervios que me he dejado las identificaciones del FBI en el coche.

-Así que te pongo de los nervios...

-No en el sentido en el que piensas.

-Ya, claro. Sigue diciéndote eso si te hace sentir mejor. -le sonrió con picardía antes de inclinarse hacia la esquina para ver al hombre. -Puedo encargarme de él si quieres. -propuso. Josh la miró de malas maneras. -Relájate. Sólo estoy hablando de dejarlo inconsciente unos minutitos. No le dolerá.

-De acuerdo. Hazlo. -Lucy le dedicó una sonrisita inocente antes de tornar sus ojos a modo demonio y clavarlos en el policía. Susurró algo que el cazador no llego a comprender y el hombre se tambaleó cayendo en redondo al suelo.

-Bien pensado tal vez eso le cueste un buen chichón en la frente... -observó la caoba con una mueca en sus labios al ver el modo en el que el gordinflón había impactado contra el parqué.

Al sortear el cuerpo del hombre y las cintas policiales entraron al despacho del profesor. Un gran desorden, provocado por la cantidad de libros esparcidos por el suelo y el mobiliario roto, los recibió. Parecía que quien fuera que había matado al profesor no sólo buscaba su muerte.

-Ha sido obra de un demonio. -constató Lucy tras unos breves segundos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? -preguntó el ojiazul dejando de lado unos documentos que había empezado a revolver.

-¿Por qué apesta a azufre? -resolvió con un claro tonito de sarcasmo en su voz. Pasó dos dedos por el alfeizar de la ventana abierta y se los mostró a su compañero. -¿Ves?

-¿Puedes saber quién es? ¿Rastrearlo?

Lucy rodó los ojos.

-¿Te crees que soy un perro o algo por el estilo?

Los labios de Josh se curvaron en una sonrisita.

-Bueno, un poco perra sí que eres...

-Disfrutas metiéndote conmigo, ¿eh?

-No te haces una idea.

-¿Sabes? -le preguntó mirándolo con intensidad mientras caminaba hacia él. -Hasta hace poco realmente creía que me odiabas. Pero ahora lo dudo. Hoy has tenido la oportunidad de matarme y no lo has hecho. -se detuvo frente a él y se mojó los labios antes de continuar hablando. -Respóndeme a algo: ¿Por qué?

Josh se la quedó mirando por lo que pareció una largo rato y no dijo nada. No porque no quisiera, si no porque no sabía que responder a esa pregunta. Ni él mismo alcanzaba a comprender el porqué no había hundido la hoja en el pecho de la demonio cuando había tenido oportunidad.

Unos pasos en el pasillo lo alejaron de sus pensamientos.

-Alguien viene. -se limitó a pronunciar mirando a su alrededor en busca de un escondite. Lucy lo tomó rápidamente del brazo y lo condujo hasta el armario empotrado que se encontraba en una de las paredes junto a la entrada. -Si nos ha oído este será el primer lugar en el que mirará.

-Pues entonces reza para que no sea así. -susurró la caoba abriendo el guardarropa y empujándolo dentro. Con rapidez cerró la puerta tras ellos, puerta que estaba recubierta de finas tablillas de madera que dejaban traspasar a su interior algo de la luz que alumbraba el despacho.

El armario era diminuto, cumplía con la simple función de albergar un par de chaquetas y algún que otro paraguas. Josh tuvo que agacharse y dejar su rostro a escasos centímetros del de Lucy para no clavarse una percha en la nuca. Ella pudo sentir contra su cuerpo el compacto pecho del cazador mientras el corazón de éste latía a mil por hora.

-Creía que tus poderes demoníacos nos darían algo más de tiempo. -murmuró Josh. Su respiración ardiendo contra el morado pómulo de la chica provocándole una sensación agradable. -Parece que has perdido facultades.

Y era cierto, Lucy había quedado muy debilitada tras su enfrentamiento con Stolas.

-Shh. -le calló ella, tapándole la boca con la mano. Los pasos del policía que había dejado K.O. minutos antes se detuvieron frente a la entrada de la habitación y las bisagras crujieron cuando la puerta del despacho se abrió.

El agente pegó un rápido vistazo desde el umbral y se rascó la nuca algo confundido. Finalmente decidió continuar su ronda pasillo abajo cerrando de nuevo la puerta.

-Ha estado cerca. -suspiró Lucy al tiempo que sus dedos se deslizaban por el labio inferior del cazador.

-Sí... -asintió Josh, que parecía algo acalorado por aquel sutil roce.

Se removió para no tener que mirarla a los ojos sin embargo Lucy lo tomó por el mentón y le obligó a hacerlo. La mirada marrón de la caoba más suavizada que nunca mientras se perdía en el azul de sus ojos.

-Hey. -su brazo rodeó el cuello de Josh, acercándose un poco más a él. Su otra mano sobre el corazón desbocado del cazador. -No tengas miedo de esto.

-Yo no tengo...

-Sí, sí lo tienes. -le cortó Lucy. Sus bocas estaban tan cerca que sus labios se rozaban con cada exhalación. -Estás tan asustado como yo.

Josh fue a decir algo pero cuando el dulce aliento de la chica volvió a invadir su espacio no pudo contenerse más. La agarró por la cintura y dejó que un suspiro entrecortado abandonara su boca antes de rendirse a la de ella. Sus labios se deslizaron por los de Lucy con perturbadora necesidad.

La sonrisa satisfecha de la caoba mientras le rodeaba el rostro con sus manos le permitió profundizar el beso deslizando su lengua a través de su labio inferior. Ambos cuerpos presionándose contra el del otro, moviéndose desesperados como si hubieran perdido demasiado tiempo y trataran de recuperarlo en aquel preciso instante.

Josh empujó su cadera contra la de ella sin medir sus fuerzas, provocando que la puerta del armario se abriera a trompicones tras la espalda de la chica.

Lucy enterró los dedos violentamente en el pelo trigueño de él, negándose a que su boca abandonará la del cazador en ningún momento. Quería más. Necesitaba más.

Con pasos torpes acabó topando contra el gran escritorio de nogal y se dejó caer hacia atrás, rodeando con su pierna una de las de Josh mientras sus manos se perdían en la zona donde la camiseta de este se terminaba. Coló los dedos bajo la tela y surcó con su tacto el fuerte abdomen del ojiazul. Su piel era suave, con alguna que otra cicatriz aquí y allá, justo como la recordaba.

Había disfrutado otras veces de aquel cuerpo pero esta vez no era como las demás. Era mejor porque su legitimo dueño era el único que lo habitaba y su calidez irradiaba desde cada poro de su ser aportándole una humanidad perturbadora que nublaba el juicio de la caoba.

La increíble sensación que le provocaban las caricias de Lucy sobre su piel hicieron que Josh se quedará sin aliento. Se separó de sus carnosos labios y se la quedó mirando con intensidad, experimentando varios segundos de confusión al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Había llegado demasiado lejos. Lucy era un demonio. Y él no podía permitirse desearla o pensar en ella de aquel modo.

Lucy se percató de su titubeó y arqueó la espalda para volver a aproximarse a él, quedando de nuevo muy cerca de su boca pero sin la intención de volver a fundirse en sus labios. En su lugar se limitó a mirarlo con adoración, le acarició el rostro con suavidad y le dedicó una tierna sonrisa.

-Tranquilo. -murmuró ella con una pizca de tristeza en su voz. -Lo entiendo.

Josh se perdió en aquellos sinceros gestos y sintió como una corriente singular recorría su espina dorsal. Quizá si podía pensar en Lucy de aquel modo.

-Supongo que iré al Infierno por esto... -susurró el ojiazul, volviéndose a inclinar ante ella mientras sus manos la despojaban de la cazadora de cuero con exquisita dedicación. -¿Y sabes qué es lo peor? -le preguntó dejando de mirar sus ojos para centrarse en el pequeño lunar que tenía en la montañita del labio. Lucy lo observaba expectante. -Que me importa una mierda.

Y dicho esto la volvió a besar, con más dientes y lengua que labios, de manera desesperada. Ambos gimieron por lo bajo contra la boca del otro y este fue suficiente sonido para que el guarda volviera a acercarse hasta el despacho. Se separaron a regañadientes y Josh profirió una maldición por aquella interrupción.

-Por la ventana. -indicó Lucy con una radiante sonrisa.

Él la miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Estamos en un segundo piso.

-Lo sé. Pero me tienes a mí para sujetarte. -le respondió junto al alfeizar, tendiéndole la mano.

Josh la observó dubitativo.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos haces aparecer en el aparcamiento?

Lucy chasqueó su lengua. Después de ver el poco efecto que había tenido el hechizo de aturdimiento lanzado al policía minutos antes dudaba mucho de que pudiera teletransportarse. Sus poderes no eran los mismos desde su encuentro con Stolas, y seguramente nunca volverían a serlo.

-Vamos. -le alentó finalmente, moviendo los dedos de su mano. -No te dejaré caer, Josh. No cuando tienes que acabar lo que has empezado... -agregó con picardía.

Josh sacudió su cabeza con un atisbo de sonrisa y le agarró de la mano. Una pequeña marca enrojecida sobre la muñeca de la demonio llamó su atención.

-¿Qué es esto? -preguntó girando la articulación de Lucy para tener una mejor visión. La silueta de lo que parecía un búho estaba grabada sobre su piel, dejando las ramificaciones de sus venas algo ennegrecidas a su alrededor.

-¿Nunca has visto un tatuaje o qué? -resolvió la caoba, bajándose la manga con rapidez para cubrirse aquella extraña marca.

-Así no. -respondió Josh mientras era arrastrado por ella hacía el filo del alfeizar. -No tiene muy buena pinta. Parece que lo tengas infectado o algo. -frunció su ceño pensativo. -Espera... ¿Es posible para vosotros pillar infecciones?

Lucy puso los ojos en blanco fingiendo estar algo exasperada por la curiosidad de él, pero lo cierto es que aquel tema la incomodaba por otras razones.

-¿Es que tienes miedo de saltar o qué? -inquirió alzando una de sus cejas, retándolo. Josh le dedicó una media sonrisa y dejó el tema de lado para tomar la iniciativa y dar así el gran salto de fe.

_Apartamento de David..._

-Esto es... Es una auténtica locura, Ashley. -pronunció el chico, llevándose ambas manos al pelo. -¿Vampiros? ¿Hombres lobo? ¿Ángeles y demonios? -enumeró atónito. -Todo eso es mitología. Vale, que estudiáramos folklore y todo eso pero de ahí a creérselo...

-En todas las leyendas hay algo de verdad, David. -apuntó la rubia sentada a su lado sobre el sofá y con actitud relajada.

-Estás hablando en serio... -Ashley asintió. -Bueno, bien pensado eso explicaría el porqué de tanto secretismo sobre tus misteriosos viajes familiares. -habló él asumiendo poco a poco que todo lo que había leído en los libros sobre el mundo de lo sobrenatural traspasaba sus páginas. -Pero... ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué me lo ocultaste durante tantos años?

-Porque en aquel entonces pensaba que mantenerte ignorante y alejado de toda esta mierda te mantendría seguro. Pero ahora... -suspiró profundamente, haciendo un breve silencio.

Ahora sabía lo que se sentía cuando la persona amada la dejaba en la estacada.

-Siento que te debo una explicación. -resolvió finalmente. -Y una gran disculpa por haberte mentido durante todo un año. Así que lo siento, David. Tendría que haber sido sincera contigo.

-Sí, tendrías que haberlo sido. -coincidió el aludido.

Ashley agachó la cabeza sintiéndose algo culpable. ¿Tenía derecho a estar tan enfadada con Dean y Josh cuando ella había obrado igual?

-Pero, hey, nunca es tarde si la dicha es buena. -le reconfortó David tomándola de la barbilla y dedicándole una amplia sonrisa.

-¿No estás molesto?

-No. -negó sincero. -Entiendo el porqué lo hiciste. Cuando quieres a alguien te vuelves visceral y no te paras a pensar en si lo que haces está bien o mal. Sólo deseas mantener a esa persona a salvo. A cualquier precio.

-Exacto... -se dejó consolar Ashley por sus palabras.

-¿Sabes? Me siento honrado de que llegarás a quererme tanto.

Ella le sonrió con cortesía y él debió leer algo entre líneas porque para cuando Ashley quiso darse cuenta los labios de David se movían dulces y tiernos sobre los suyos.

-David... -susurró Ashley, retirándose suavemente. -No puedo. Lo siento.

El chico se mordió los labios como si tratara de saborear los restos de aquel efímero beso.

-No te preocupes. Yo soy el que debe sentirlo. -se disculpó honestamente. -Supongo que no estabas pensando en mí.

-Lo siento. -repitió ella, negando con la cabeza. -De verdad.

Él le dedicó una sonrisa de entendimiento al tiempo que alguien empezó a aporrear la puerta con vehemencia. Ashley agradeció aquel estrepitoso sonido que provenía de la entrada y que ayudó a romper el incómodo momento que acababa de vivir.

-Yo abriré. -anunció, levantándose al mismo tiempo que el ojimiel. -Total, debería irme ya.

Sin apenas dirigir un vistazo a la mirilla la chica giró el pestillo y abrió la puerta de par en par. La persona en la que había pensado al rechazar el beso de David cayó hacía delante con una botella de whisky entre las manos.

-Dean. -pronunció Ashley sujetándolo a tiempo y como pudo. -¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? Y borracho.

-¡No estoy borracho! -exclamó el cazador entre hipidos exagerados. -Hola. -agregó con una estúpida sonrisa cuando miró a David.

Este le devolvió una mirada atónita antes de volver su vista a Ashley.

-¿Lo conoces?

-Sí. -respondió la ojiazul intentando enderezar a Dean. -Es... Un amigo. -resolvió sin más.

-En realidad soy más que eso. -subrayó el ojiverde. -Pero esta algo cabreada conmigo.

-La palabra _algo_ se queda corta para medir mi nivel de cabreo, Winchester. -le reprochó Ashley con una dura mirada. Después la suavizó para cruzarla con David. -Tengo que llevarlo de vuelta.

-Claro. -asintió el de ojos miel. -¿Necesitas ayuda o algo?

-No te preocupes. Puedo manejarlo.

-Sí. -rió Dean escandalosamente. -Puede manejarme perfectamente. No sé si me entiendes... -agregó dedicándole un guiño al otro. David forzó una sonrisa de cortesía mientras Ashley rodaba los ojos ante sus palabras.

-Ya hablaremos. -se despidió la rubia tomando al cazador por el brazo y perdiéndose tras la puerta. -Joder Dean, no dejas de superarte. -le dedicó sarcástica cuando consiguieron llegar hasta la calle. -¿Dónde está Sam?

-Lo he dejado en el motel investigando sobre una marca o no se que... Luego he decidido venir a buscarte.

Después de eso no tardó mucho en atisbar el Impala al otro lado de la calzada.

-¿Has conducido hasta aquí en este estado? ¿Es que estás loco o qué?

-¿Te sigues preocupando por mí? -desvió el tema el aludido. Quería seguir un poquito más con aquella farsa para asegurarse de que Ashley no tenía la oportunidad de salir corriendo de nuevo. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

La rubia le tendió la mano.

-Dame las llaves. -se limitó a ordenarle. Él obedeció a la primera. -¿Crees que podrás atinar con la maneta o también tengo que abrirte la puerta?

Dean demostró que no estaba tan perjudicado como parecía y se metió en el lado del copiloto mientras ella flanqueaba el capó para sentarse al volante.

El camino de regreso al motel se estaba caracterizando por su silencio hasta que el ojiverde decidió romperlo para sincerarse.

-¿Ashley?

-¿Qué? -respondió la aludida sin apartar la vista del asfalto.

-No estoy borracho.

-Ya, claro. -sonrió ella mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-Lo digo en serio. -insistió Dean meneando la botella de whisky de la cual no se había despegado. -Fíjate. Ni siquiera está abierta.

Ashley le dedicó un rápido vistazo a esta para atisbar que efectivamente se encontraba aún con el precinto puesto.

-No me lo puedo creer... -murmuró para sí misma. -¿Es que esto es un maldito juego para ti?

-Necesitaba hablar contigo.

-Así que me mientes. Otra vez. -las mejillas le habían empezado a arder furiosas. -Genial, Dean. Mejoras las cosas por momentos.

-Vamos. Si me hubiera presentado sobrio habrías cerrado la puerta en mis narices y necesitaba sacarte de allí.

-¿Sacarme de allí? -inquirió Ashley al tiempo que detenía el Impala junto a un descampado. Estaba tan irritada que había acabado por desviarse antes de tiempo y ahora se encontraban cerca del lago.

-Sam me dijo quien era ese tal David. No podía arriesgarme a...

-¿A qué? -le interrumpió ella, soltando una carcajada irónica. -¿A que me acostara con él?

-A perderte. -respondió tajantemente Dean, mirándola directamente a los ojos.

-Eso tendrías que haberlo pensado antes. -Ashley volvió a negar con la cabeza dejando que un largo suspiro se abriera paso entre sus labios. Necesitaba salir del coche, el ambiente se había vuelto irrespirable.

-No huyas. -le recriminó el cazador siguiéndola fuera del Impala.

Aquello era algo que a Dean le sacaba de sus casillas y que irremediablemente le recordaba demasiado a la forma que tenía Sam de actuar cuando se enfadaba con él. Coger la puerta e irse, marca patentada del menor de los Winchester y por lo visto también de la benjamina de los Parker.

Ashley le ignoró y aceleró su marcha para cruzar cuanto antes el descampado pero él no iba a darse por vencido tan fácilmente así que se avanzó a ella y le cortó el paso.

-Apártate.

-No.

-Dean... -le advirtió ella, desafiante.

-Sólo escúchame. -pidió este con las manos en alto. -La cagué. Lo admito. Debí contarte lo de tu hermano. Pero estaba aterrado. Estoy aterrado. -se corrigió al instante. -Si algo te pasara... -su voz se resquebrajó un poco y dirigió la mirada al cielo antes de volver a tomar la palabra. -Ni siquiera puedo pensar en ello.

-Pues no lo hagas. Después de todo esta no es tu guerra. -pronunció Ashley. Su cabezonería y carácter le hacían mantener una dura fachada aunque por dentro estuviera a punto de desmoronarse. -Además, tú y yo ya no somos nada.

Dean sabía que aquello no era cierto, que era el dolor y la rabia los que hablaban por ella.

-No me pongas las cosas tan difíciles.

-¿Perdona? -inquirió sarcástica mientras se apartaba el pelo de la cara. -¡Fuiste tú el que decidiste jugar estas cartas! ¡Fuiste tú el que preferiste ser odiado por mí a decirme la verdad! -le recriminó, empujándolo por los hombros. -Lo tenías muy fácil, Dean. Sólo tenías que ser sincero.

-¿Cómo tú lo fuiste conmigo cuando trabajabas para Crowley?

Ashley frunció sus labios con fuerza. No podía creerse que Dean hubiera jugado tan sucio recriminándole aquello cuando lo habían dejado atrás hacia meses.

Sin embargo, el recuerdo seguía doliéndole. Y dolía demasiado porque era algo que aún no se había perdonado a sí misma.

-Que te den. -profirió chispeante de ira. Sin más se dio media vuelta y continuó su camino lejos del cazador.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Dean al leer el daño en su mirada celeste. No podía dejarla marchar. No cuando aún le quedaba algo por decirle. Algo que tendría que haberse atrevido a pronunciar antes. -Te quiero.

El corazón de Ashley dio un vuelco y se quedó completamente petrificada en el sitio. Ni siquiera pudo girarse para enfrentarse al de ojos verdes.

Era la primera vez que Dean le decía de forma directa que la quería. En todo el tiempo que habían estado juntos se lo había demostrado de muchas maneras pero nunca usando esas dos palabras. Y ella se había hecho a la idea de que no le hacía falta oírlas para estar segura de que lo que ambos compartían era amor. No obstante, el escucharlas ahora de los labios del cazador le demostraba lo equivocada que había estado y lo mucho que las había necesitado.

Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que había cerrado los ojos hasta que sintió la presencia de Dean de nuevo frente a ella. Sus pupilas vidriosas por la conmoción se encontraron con la mirada intensa de él.

-Te quiero, Ash. -repitió, esta vez mirándola a los ojos.

Y así fue como la poca fachada de dura que le restaba a la cazadora, y que había mantenido durante toda la noche, se desmoronó por completo. Porque eso hacía Dean Winchester con ella. Era capaz de sacar lo peor de su persona pero también lo mejor.

-Dean... -alcanzó a suspirar, abrumada por todo aquel amasijo de sentimientos.

Él no la dejó continuar. Aún le quedaban cosas por decir y ahora que había tomado la valentía para pronunciarlas no iba a detenerse.

-Mira. -habló tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Su mano se deslizó hasta la de ella agarrándola con fuerza, con la firme intención de nunca dejarla ir. -Antes de conocerte solía pensar que mi vida apestaba. Me levantaba por las mañanas con el conocimiento de que tal vez la próxima vez que cerrará los ojos no volvería a abrirlos. Y créeme, había hecho las paces con esa idea. A parte de Sam no tenía nada por lo que seguir viviendo. Pero entonces...

Dean sacudió su cabeza y observó la unión de su mano con la de Ashley.

-Entonces llegaste tú. -continuó, volviendo a elevar su vista para mirarla. -Nunca pensé que podría llegar a tener algo así, pero maldita sea, Ash, me mostraste que estaba equivocado, que podía tenerlo todo sin tener que renunciar a nada. Ni a la caza, ni a Sam... Ni siquiera al amor.

Los ojos brillantes de Ashley, por todas las emociones que se arremolinaban en forma de lágrimas, lo observaban con absoluta devoción mientras las palabras seguían atascadas en su garganta.

-Y sé que esto va a sonar egoísta. Pero no me importa. Lo quiero de vuelta. Todo ello. -admitió Dean. -No soporto despertarme y ver que no estás a mi lado. Te necesito, Ash. No te haces una idea de cuánto.

Lo que no sabía Dean es que Ashley podía hacerse perfectamente a la idea porque ella lo necesitaba del mismo modo. La ojiazul ni siquiera era capaz de conciliar el sueño si no era entre sus brazos. De hecho en la última semana las pocas horas que había conseguido caer rendida en las fauces de Morfeo había sido gracias a escuchar, una y otra vez, los mensajes de voz que Dean le había estado dejando en su buzón.

Las miradas de los cazadores volvieron a cruzarse y el cuerpo de Ashley reaccionó finalmente al sentir la conexión entre ambos más viva que nunca. Se deshizo del agarre de Dean para copar con las manos su rostro y besarlo con ímpetu. Los brazos de él la rodearon por completo, sosteniéndola imposiblemente cerca de su cuerpo.

-Nunca más. -le pidió Ashley perdiéndose en sus ojos verdes.

-Nunca más. -correspondió Dean, comprendiendo a que estaba haciendo referencia. -Te lo prometo.

-Bien.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse con ganas mientras sus respiraciones se volvían cada vez más aceleradas. Moviéndose casi al mismo tiempo ambos cuerpos buscaron refugiarse de la fría noche en el interior del Impala.

Dean consiguió abrir a tientas una de las puertas traseras del coche y empujó a Ashley sobre el asiento, dejándola tendida sobre el cuero negro. La miró detenidamente no creyéndose su suerte por volver a tenerla entre sus brazos.

Ashley se incorporó colando las manos entre la chaqueta del cazador y los anchos hombros de éste, aprovechando para quitársela mientras la camisa de cuadros azulados se deslizó junto a ella hacía el suelo del vehículo.

Dean atacó su cuello mientras sus manos se perdían por su espalda, acariciándola, prendiendo el fuego en su interior. Y a ella le importó poco que estuvieran en medio de la nada. Que no se encontraran en el mejor lugar o en la mejor de las situaciones porque ellos, juntos, hacían su propia perfección.

La poca ropa que seguían manteniendo pronto desapareció por completo, permitiendo que sus cuerpos se unieran en un roce acompasado. Dean, apoyando su peso en uno de sus brazos, besaba con dedicación a Ashley que se encontraba de vuelta tendida sobre el asiento. Su mano libre viajó a través del abdomen de la rubia hasta que logró colarse donde se había propuesto.

Con pericia sus dedos comenzaron a juguetear con la feminidad de Ashley, la cual empezó a revolverse bajo él dejando escapar algún que otro gemido ahogado al notar como todo su calor se iba concentrando en un único punto.

-Dios, sí... -articuló la chica arqueando su espalda.

-Tú puedes llamarme Dean. -le dijo divertido él con los labios enterrados bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, notando como el pulso de Ashley se volvía cada vez más frenético.

-Calla y sigue. -clamó la ojiazul.

El cazador le dedicó una de sus medias sonrisas picaronas y le dio lo que tanto ansiaba. Volvió a devorarle los labios sin prisas y deslizó uno de sus dedos en su interior mientras el pulgar circulaba su centro. La cadera de Ashley no paraba quieta siguiendo el compás de dichas acometidas.

Dean liberó su boca para escucharla proferir su nombre. Le encantaba verla así, tan a su merced y con tan poco control sobre sí misma, era algo que le volvía loco. Repentinamente los músculos de la chica se contrajeron alrededor de sus dedos al estallar de placer y su erección pegó un respingo reclamando algo de atención.

Ashley abrió los ojos y le sonrió extasiada al tiempo que se incorporaba ligeramente. Le dio un sensual y húmedo beso y se retiró para observar su reacción, relamiéndose los labios provocativa.

-No seas mala. -gruñó Dean, agarrándola por la cadera para colocarla sobre él. La mano de Ashley se cerró alrededor de su erección y empezó a moverse de arriba abajo, haciendo la presión justa para proporcionarle placer pero sin llegar al extremo de provocarle que estallará en sus manos. -Me estás matando, Ash.

-Lo sé. -se mordió los labios ella sin dejar de mirarlo en ningún momento. Su mano libre buscaba a tientas sobre el asiento el pequeño envoltorio metálico que Dean había sacado de su cartera minutos antes. -Bingo. -sonrió victoriosa mostrándoselo. Lo abrió con avidez y deslizó el preservativo sobre el duro miembro del chico. -Tu turno, Winchester.

Dean la cogió por la cintura y la levantó fácilmente antes de hundirse en ella. Ashley se agarró con fuerza a su nuca y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él recorría con su lengua su clavícula.

Los cristales del Impala completamente empañados por los jadeos y el calor que desprendían sus cuerpos en acción.

Las embestidas del cazador eran cada vez más rudas y desesperadas, y la respuesta de Ashley, la cual no paraba de proferir gritos de placer mientras acompañaba sus movimientos, lo traía de cabeza, invitándolo a ir cada vez más rápido.

A ella parecía no importarle lo más mínimo su falta de gentileza. Ashley había echado tanto de menos ese cuerpo sudoroso y fuerte contra el suyo que la última de sus preocupaciones eran las florituras. Sólo quería sentirlo dentro, caliente y vibrante, mientras notaba como un segundo orgasmo crecía en su bajo vientre.

-Dean...

El aludido, conociéndola demasiado bien, coló una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos y le acarició su centro mientras seguía con sus erráticos movimientos.

-Vamos, Ash. -le instó con áspera voz. La cazadora gimió descontroladamente en respuesta. -Hazlo.

Ashley se dejó llevar y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se agarrotaron cuando la segunda ola de placer la azotó por completo. Dean notó sus espasmos rodeándole el miembro y fue todo lo que necesito para dejarse ir justo tras ella, estallando en un violento orgasmo.

-Dios... -suspiró contra la suave piel de la rubia. -Eres increíble...

Una suave risa brotó de los labios de la cazadora.

-Tú puedes llamarme Ashley. -le susurró ella antes de darle un tierno beso sobre su sudorosa frente. -Te quiero.

Él sonrió feliz.

Minutos más tarde la pareja se encontraba descansando a lo largo del asiento trasero. Ashley sobre el pecho desnudo de Dean, el cual la había envuelto con su chaqueta y ahora se dedicaba a enterrar sus dedos en los mechones dorados de la chica.

-Tendríamos que vestirnos. -murmuró el cazador.

-Sólo cinco minutos más. -gimoteó Ashley contra su piel al mismo tiempo que se acurrucaba más contra él.

-Está bien. -cedió fácilmente Dean aún con la gran sonrisa como protagonista absoluta de su rostro.

De pronto su teléfono empezó a sonar, amenazando con romper esos minutos de cortesía. El aparato vibró contra el costado derecho de la rubia provocándole un ligero cosquilleó pues estaba guardado en uno de los bolsillos interiores de la chaqueta del cazador.

-No me lo puedo creer... -se quejó Ashley pasándole el móvil a su dueño.

-Es Sam. -le informó él antes de descolgar. Ashley apoyó entonces la barbilla sobre su pecho, parando atención a lo que el menor de los Winchester tendría que decirles. -¿Qué hay, Sammy?

-_Dime que __estás__ con Ashley. -_pronunció con ansiedad el de pelo largo. -_Estoy llamándola y no contesta._

_-_Estoy con ella. -le confirmó Dean con la mirada clavada en aquellos impresionantes ojos azules que no le quitaban la vista de encima.

-_Gracias a Dios. Ya pensaba que le habría pasado algo._

_-_Tranquilo. Creo que esta mejor que bien. -la chica negó divertida ante semejante desfachatez y le golpeteó el pecho. Él hizo una mueca con su boca, imitando un falso gesto de dolor. -Y con las fuerzas recuperadas...

Ashley lo fulminó con la mirada y le arrancó el aparato de las manos antes de que este pudiera darle más detalles a su hermano. Dean se limitó a reír.

-Hola, Sam. -saludó mientras que con su mano libre le tapaba la boca al ojiverde. -¿Qué ocurre?

-_Sabemos quién mató a Stuart._ -le informó el menor de los Winchester. Ashley se tensó de inmediato y se incorporó sobre el asiento. Dean la siguió cuando percibió el cambio en su semblante. -_Ha sido Stolas, uno de los 72 demonios de primera jerarquía._

-¿Cómo...? -respiró hondo antes de continuar. -¿Cómo estáis tan seguros de que es él?

-_Lucy nos lo ha confirmado. Al parecer la extraña marca que Dean y yo vimos en la piel del profesor cuando estuvimos en la morgue es su seña de identidad. Algo así como un tatuaje tóxico que acaba con tu vida en cuestión de horas o minutos, depende de la fortaleza de la víctima. _

-¿Y cómo nos lo cargamos? -inquirió enfurecida mientras alcanzaba su montón de ropa de entre los asientos.

-¿Qué pasa? -le preguntó Dean, con su ceño fruncido al tiempo que empezaba también a vestirse. Ashley se limitó a poner el manos libres y dejar el móvil sobre el asiento mientras se enfundaba en sus tejanos.

_-No podemos matarlo_. -respondió Sam al otro lado de la línea telefónica. -_Stolas es como Belial. Ninguna de las armas que poseemos pueden herirle realmente. Por eso tenéis que regresar al motel cuanto antes. Debemos pensar en algo y rápido._

-Estamos de camino.

-_Bien. Nos vemos ahora._

Un minuto más tarde una gran nube de polvo, provocada por las ruedas del Impala rodando sobre la tierra, se alzaba tras ellos dejando las pequeñas motas suspendidas en el aire. Dean conducía lo más rápido posible provocando que el coche bacheara de vez en cuando a causa del terreno desigual.

Un pequeño golpecito se escuchó contra la metalizada chapa.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? -preguntó Ashley, algo sugestionada por la llamada que acababan de recibir.

-Probablemente un piedrecita del camino. Nada por lo que preocuparse.

-Claro. -sacudió su cabeza ella, tratando de relajarse. -¿Qué podría salir mal?

Dean, notando la ansiedad en su voz, la tomó de la mano.

-Nada mientras yo esté aquí. -le dijo, arrancándole una pequeña sonrisa.

Sobre el techo del Impala un búho de plumaje grisáceo y grandes ojos ambamarinos parecía reírse de la pareja mientras se dirigía al mismo destino que ellos.


	34. Sacrificio

Las incipientes gotas de lluvia empezaron a golpetear el amplio ventanal que se encontraba junto a la puerta de entrada de aquella humilde habitación de motel.

La claridad de la luna se colaba a través de las desgastadas cortinas y se mezclaba en el interior con la luz de las pocas bombillas que alumbraban el cuarto. En su interior, Sam, Josh y Lucy se habían esmerado en proteger aquellas cuatro paredes de la gran amenaza demoníaca que suponía Stolas.

Los cazadores habían demarcado las entradas con sal de roca de modo que puerta y ventana habían quedado protegidas con una gruesa línea de dicho mineral. Por su parte, Lucy se había dedicado a dibujar algunos símbolos sobre las paredes los cuales tendrían que servir para ocultarse del ser en cuestión.

-¿Tan lejos estaban? -preguntó el mayor de los Parker dando vueltas de un lado para otro, visiblemente preocupado por el hecho de que Ashley y Dean aún no hubieran regresado.

Sam, apoyado sobre la mesa que había junto a la ventana, apartó la vista de la cristalera para dirigirla hacía el ojiazul.

-No lo sé. -suspiró. -Sólo me dijeron que venían de camino.

-Los volveré a llamar. -resolvió Josh con la intención de alcanzar su teléfono móvil del bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

Sin embargo Lucy se acercó hasta él y lo tomó suavemente por el codo interrumpiendo su acción.

-Espera _Dorito,_creo que mis sentidos aún no están del todo atrofiados... -el cazador la miró terriblemente confundido. -Puedo sentir sus presencias cerca.

Sam volvió a mirar a través de la ventana, apartando las finas cortinas, y comprobó que la demonio estaba en lo cierto. Un haz de luz, proveniente de dos faros, iluminó de pronto el aparcamiento del motel anunciando la llegada del Impala el cual estacionó junto al Charger.

-Tiene razón. -informó el menor de los Winchester a Josh. -Están aquí.

Dean fue el primero en descender del vehículo. Bordeó con suma rapidez el capó y se quitó la chaqueta, sujetándola sobre sus hombros en alto para cubrir a Ashley de la torrencial lluvia que ya había empezado a formar charcos sobre la calzada.

La rubia no pudo evitar que una suave risa escapara de sus labios al ser testigo de aquel gesto.

-Qué caballero te has vuelto, Winchester. -apuntó tomando uno de los bordes de la chaqueta.

-Bueno, ahora que te he recuperado no me gustaría que encogieras aún más... -bromeó él, apremiándola con una mano en su espalda hacía la puerta de la habitación.

-¡Oye! -le reprochó Ashley dándole una palmada en el pecho. Con su 1'73 de estatura nunca se había considerado pequeña. Pero claro, al lado de los Winchester esa cifra era poco destacable. -¿Qué tienes en contra de mi tamaño?

-Nada. -rió Dean, divertido por el tono de indignación que ella había empleado. -Mejor para mí. Más manejable. -agregó dedicándole una pequeña palmadita en el trasero.

Ashley pegó un ligero respingo y se contagió de su risa antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y entrar en la habitación. Cuando la pareja cruzó el umbral seguían conservando el feliz semblante en sus rostros, hecho que no pasó desapercibido para los que ya se encontraban dentro del cuarto.

-Gracias a Dios que estas bien, Ash. -pronunció Josh lanzándose a sus brazos sin siquiera parpadear. No le importaba lo más mínimo si ella le rechazaba. Sólo quería asegurarse de que era real.

-Josh... -logró articular esta con dificultad, sintiendo los fuertes brazos de su hermano rodeándola. -Me estás asfixiando.

-Lo siento. -se disculpó de inmediato liberándola lentamente, como si le costara separarse de ella. -Por todo. -agregó mirándola a los ojos.

Ashley asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le dedicaba una sonrisa.

-Lo sé. Te perdono. -él le devolvió el gesto. -Eso sí, ni se te ocurra mentirme de nuevo o te destrozaré el coche.

El mayor de los Parker levantó su mano derecha en señal de juramento.

-Te lo prometo.

Ashley rodó los ojos ante su teatralidad y posteriormente los fijo en el que había sido su lecho durante las últimas dos noches. La colcha azulona se encontraba a medio colgar a los pies de la cama, las sábanas completamente enmarañadas y una de las almohadas descansaba sobre la rugosa moqueta que cubría el suelo.

-¿Por qué parece que haya pasado un tornado por mi cama? -preguntó curiosa.

Josh no respondió a la pregunta de su hermana. Lucy, a su lado, lo miró alzando una de sus cejas mientras se mordía el labio para reprimir una sonrisilla culpable.

La rubia buscó entonces una explicación en Sam, el cual se encontraba repasando la barrera de sal que había quedado rota tras su entrada y la de Dean.

-A mi no me mires. -le dedicó el menor de los Winchester incorporándose. -Cuando yo llegué ya estaba así.

Ashley volvió a girarse hacia su hermano y Lucy y la realización le golpeó.

-¿Quieres contarme algo, Josh?

El aludido hizo una extraña mueca con la boca, curvando sus labios hacía abajo, mientras ladeaba la cabeza en señal de negación, como si no supiera a que estaba haciendo referencia. Fue entonces cuando se percató del pingo en el dobladillo de la camiseta de su hermana y sonrió pícaramente.

-¿Quieres contarme tú el porqué llevas la camiseta del revés?

Ashley dirigió rápidamente su atención hacia la prenda de ropa que le señalaba y comprobó que con las prisas y la oscuridad apenas había atinado a vestirse correctamente. Los pómulos se le encendieron cual árbol de Navidad al sentirse descubierta mientras miraba a Dean por el rabillo del ojo. Este se rascó la nuca algo nervioso por la pregunta que había formulado su cuñado.

Las reacciones de la pareja despejaron cualquier posible duda que pudiera tener el trío respecto a su reconciliación.

-Eso pensaba... Mejor nos saltamos los detalles. -determinó Josh pasando por el lado de la pareja. -¿Verdad? -golpeteó consistentemente el hombro a Dean.

El ojiverde le sonrió algo incómodo.

-Entonces... Sobre ese tal Stolas... -carraspeó el Winchester redirigiendo el tema de conversación. -¿No es el demonio al que te enfrentaste? -preguntó mirando a Lucy.

-El mismo. -confirmó la caoba. -Creo que nos ha estado siguiendo desde entonces.

Se frotó de forma involuntaria la marca que el susodicho le había dejado sobre la muñeca, la cual por cierto no hacía otra cosa que empeorar por momentos.

Los ojos azules de Josh la observaron con preocupación y Lucy se dio cuenta del gesto que estaba haciendo. Rápidamente se metió las manos en los bolsillos de su cazadora fingiendo normalidad, tratando de ocultar la molestia, porque le había mentido. Le había dicho que aquello no acabaría con ella cuando lo cierto es que nadie podía escapar de la maldición de Stolas. Ni siquiera un demonio.

-¿Pero por qué matar a Stuart? -inquirió Ashley tratando de encontrarle un sentido lógico a aquel comportamiento. -¿Por qué no ha venido directamente a por nosotros?

Lucy abrió la boca para responderle pero el atronador sonido que emitió el cielo la silencio por completo. En el exterior la tormenta se tornaba cada vez más virulenta, levantando a su paso un fuerte viento que azotaba con insistencia los delgados cristales de la ventana. Sam se separó de esta cuando el vidrio empezó a temblar sin parar, amenazando con quebrarse en cualquier momento.

-Chicos... -empezó a advertir. Pero no le dio tiempo a decir mucho más. En cuestión de segundos cientos de cristalitos estallaron en su dirección mientras una gran bocanada de gélido aire se colaba en el interior del cuarto quebrando las gruesas líneas de sal.

En un acto reflejo, tanto los cazadores como Lucy, se cubrieron los ojos con los brazos, girándose para dar la espalda a la ventana. Ninguno se dio cuenta del ave que la atravesó y se posó sobre la rugosa moqueta observándolos con redondos ojos amarillos.

El ululato del búho los sorprendió y terminaron por abrir los párpados pese a la gran corriente de aire que seguía arremolinándose en el interior de la habitación.

-¡Salid de aquí! -gritó Lucy señalándoles la puerta al reconocerlo. -¡Es él! ¡Es Stolas!

Los cazadores la miraron desconcertados por una breve fracción de segundo, tiempo que fue más que suficiente para que el ave adquiriera forma humana.

Un hombre de pelo ligeramente plateado por los lados a causa de las canas y de intensa mirada ambamarina se alzaba elegantemente ante ellos vestido con un traje en tonos tierra.

-Nadie se va de aquí hasta que yo lo diga. -habló Stolas inmovilizando con el poder de su mente a ambos pares de hermanos. -Vamos a tener una pequeña charla.

-Vete al Infierno. -profirió Josh intentando romper esa barrera de poder invisible que los mantenía a su merced.

-Poco original y maleducado. -apuntó el demonio. -Te prefería cuando Belial te tenía amaestrado.

-Hijo de puta. -atacó esta vez Ashley con rabia.

-¡Vaya! Veo que viene de familia. -chasqueó su lengua divertido mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia ellos.

Lucy dio un paso hacia delante, plantándose delante de los cazadores con los brazos extendidos en cruz. No iba a dejar que Stolas les tocara un pelo sin antes pelear.

El de ojos ambamarinos la miró negando con su cabeza.

-¿Estás dispuesta a defenderlos? -Lucy no se movió ni un ápice, confirmándole que así era. -Patético...

-Al menos yo ya no soy la puta de nadie. -le respondió plantándole cara. -¿Puedes tú decir lo mismo? Sé que le has jurado lealtad a Belial.

Stolas se detuvo a escasos centímetros de la caoba con una sonrisa perturbadora en sus labios.

-¿Jurarle lealtad? -repitió él riendo. -Si crees que todos los que estamos de su lado somos sus subordinados déjame decirte que estás muy equivocada. No tienes ni idea de lo que tenemos preparado.

Lucy frunció su ceño. Hasta aquel preciso momento había creído conocer los verdaderos planes de Belial, pero el alardeo de Stolas la tenía confundida.

-Sorpréndeme.

-Vamos a ser uno. Primera y segunda jerarquía unidas en un mismo ser. ¿Puedes imaginártelo? Un oscuro Dios alzándose sobre todo. Erradicando a cada uno de los que no quieran doblegarse ante él. Implantando un nuevo régimen de terror sobre la Tierra.

-Eso no es posible. -negó aterrada la caoba. -Necesitáis un cuerpo, y no existe uno lo suficientemente fuerte para conteneros a todos.

Stolas se carcajeó de nuevo.

-Vuelves a estar equivocada. Ya tenemos candidatos capaces para ello. -la mirada ambamarina del demonio se clavó en la de los cazadores de ojos verdes. -Los envases de Lucifer y Miguel. Sam y Dean Winchester. ¿Por qué si no Belial os iba a permitir seguir respirando?

Dean pensó en el sentido que tenía aquello, y en el interés que el susodichohabía demostrado a la hora de poseerle.

-¿Has olvidado dónde terminaron esos dos imbéciles por intentar llevarnos al baile? -profirió pagado de sí mismo. -Porque algo similar es lo que os espera a todos vosotros.

-Por favor, no estás en posición de amenazar a nadie. -soltó Stolas mirándolo por encima del hombro. -Además, si mal no recuerdo, tu hermanito acabó en el mismo agujero que ellos. -su mirada voló rápidamente hacia el más alto de los Winchester. -Bonita experiencia, ¿verdad?

Sam no respondió. En su lugar se limitó a dedicarle una de las mayores _bitchface_ de las que tenía constancia mientras Dean volvía a saltar:

-Cierra la boca. -el demonio lo miró de nuevo.

-¿O qué, Dean? -sonrió torcidamente. Pese a estar en una situación desfavorable el cazador no dejaba de retarle con la mirada. -Puedo ver porque eres el preferido de Belial. No habría peor castigo para ti que matarlos. -agregó dando un paso más al frente. Lucy deslizó entonces el cuchillo mata demonios a través de la manga de su cazadora. -Sabes perfectamente que eso no puede acabar conmigo. -se dirigió esta vez a la demonio.

-No. -coincidió ella. -Pero puedo cortarte la lengua y así dejar de escuchar tu molesta palabrería.

-Me gustaría ver como lo intentas. -rápidamente la hoja pasó muy cerca de su mejilla, rozándola levemente. Una delgada línea de sangre se abrió sobre su piel para cerrarse casi de inmediato. -Siempre fuiste muy traviesa, Lucy... -antes de que ella pudiera volver a atacar, Stolas enfocó su poder en hacer que saliera despedida hasta una esquina de la habitación. -... pero nunca tan estúpida como para ir en contra de los tuyos.

Para su sorpresa, la caoba dejó escapar una gran carcajada.

-No soy de los vuestros.

Cuando trató de levantarse, él la envió de nuevo contra el suelo con un movimiento de mano mientras se acercaba para acuclillarse ante ella.

-Es una lástima que realmente tú misma te creas eso. -la tomó por el brazo y Lucy gruñó de rabia al sentirse tan a su merced. -No tiene muy buena pinta. -habló observando la marca sobre su muñeca. -¿Ya has empezado a perder tus poderes? -ella no respondió. -Me lo tomaré como un sí. -rió soltándola con rudeza y poniéndose en pie. -No te queda mucho, querida.

-¿Qué? -murmuró Josh centrando su atención en la castaña mirada de Lucy. Algo se le removió por dentro al escuchar al demonio decir aquello. -¿De qué está hablando? Me dijiste que esto no acabaría contigo. -la caoba se limitó a mover sus labios pronunciando un sordo "lo siento".

Stolas observaba con diversión la escena.

-Última hora, Josh. Los demonios mentimos. -se burló paseándose por la habitación.

Una breve pausa inundó el cuarto hasta que volvió a articular palabra.

-Ahora juguemos a algo. No puedo acabar con vosotros porque sois propiedad de Belial. -dijo señalando a los inmóviles cazadores. -Pero necesito saber lo que ese tal profesor Stuart os desveló sobre la vasija de Salomón. Así que supongo que sí tengo permitido divertirme un poco. Veamos... -sonrió maquiavélicamente acercándose a la rubia. -¿Serás tú la tecla que tendré que tocar para que alguien empiece a cantar la Traviata?

Ashley le escupió en la cara y el demonio levantó una de sus manos amenazante.

-¡Espera! -exclamó Lucy tratando de ponerse en pie. Ella ya estaba perdida pero sus compañeros aún tenían la oportunidad de salir ilesos. -Déjales marchar y te contaré todo lo que hemos descubierto hasta ahora.

-No lo hagas. -le advirtió Josh.

Pero ella lo ignoró y siguió con la vista clavada en el de ojos ambamarinos.

-Belial los quiere de una pieza. No querrás cabrearlo, ¿verdad?

La mano de Stolas descendió lentamente mientras su mirada se tornaba más perversa de lo habitual.

-Haremos lo siguiente. Si logras usar los pocos poderes que te quedan para liberarlos te escucharé y los dejaré ir. -anunció a sabiendas del increíble esfuerzo que supondría aquello en su estado. -Pero si mueres en el intento los torturaré hasta que hablen. Y créeme, hablarán. -dedicó un nuevo vistazo a los cazadores antes de volver su atención a la demonio. -¿Qué me dices, Lucy? ¿Estarías dispuesta a sacrificarte por ellos de ese modo?

La aludida se puso en pie ayudándose de la pared para mantener el equilibrio. Estaba realmente debilitada y usar sus habilidades demoniacas sólo agravaría la situación, llevándola cada vez más cerca hacía el abismo de la muerte. Lo sabía. No obstante, si había una pequeña esperanza de redención para ella por todo el mal que había causado en sus siglos como demonio era aquella. Y no iba a desaprovecharla.

Caminó con paso tembloroso hacía el cuarteto de cazadores y les sonrió ligeramente antes de cerrar sus ojos, concentrándose.

-Lucy, no lo hagas. -volvió a pedirle Josh, esta vez en un tono más cercano a la suplica.

La caoba abrió los ojos, los cuales se habían inundado en la más absoluta oscuridad, y los clavó en los celestes orbes de él.

-No voy permitir que esto termine mal para ti. No después de todo. -se limitó a decirle antes de elevar ambas manos y empujar fuera de sí el poco poder que le restaba.

Stolas se hizo a un lado sin poder ocultar el gozo que le suponía aquella decisión. No había estado equivocado respecto a la caoba, esta iba a sacrificarse por los cazadores en un acto que muchos hubieran calificado de heroico pero que para él sólo significaba debilidad.

Siempre había desconfiado de ella y de su peculiar poder, aquel que le permitía ver más allá del demonio que poseía un cuerpo sin necesidad de estar dentro de él. De ese modo se había enamorado de Josh aún cuando el ojiazul sufría la posesión de Belial. De ese modo la humanidad que un día albergó en su interior había vuelto a florecer.

Las extremidades de Lucy temblaban a causa del esfuerzo mientras de su nariz empezó a resbalar un fino reguero de sangre que moría en sus labios.

-No vas a conseguirlo. -pronunció riendo el de mirada ambamarina.

Lucy frunció el ceño, acallando las burlas del demonio en su cerebro. Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse marrones cuando el negro ónix empezó a disolverse en ellos.

La marca en su muñeca ardía como si un abrasador fuego consumiera el más frondoso de los bosques, mas no se rindió. Ahogó un jadeó y buscó su fortaleza en el mayor de los Parker, el único que había sido capaz de disipar las espesas tinieblas de su ennegrecida alma.

Diez interminables segundos más tarde fue capaz de devolverles la movilidad, y sólo entonces se permitió caer de rodillas contra el suelo.

Sam fue el primero en llegar hasta la puerta para abrirla mientras Dean tiraba de Ashley en su dirección. El fuerte vendaval que se había abierto paso a través de la ventana rota lo hacía ahora tambien por el umbral de la entrada, permitiendo que el gélido aire llenará cada rincón de la habitación.

La menor de los Parker se giró al no sentir la presencia de su hermano siguiendo sus pasos tras ella. El chico se encontraba agachado junto a Lucy en un intento de socorrerla.

-Josh. -pronunció Ashley con tintes de urgencia en su voz. No podían hacer nada por la caoba. Y debían salir de allí mientras tuvieran oportunidad.

El aludido ayudó a la demonio a ponerse en pie y esta se tambaleó hacía delante colisionando levemente contra su hombro.

-Lo tengo controlado. -le susurró Lucy al oído. Josh la sujeto por los brazos, separándola de sí mismo para perderse en sus castaños ojos. -Ojalá me hubieras mirado así antes… -murmuró con una débil sonrisa antes de empujarlo con la poca firmeza que sus débiles brazos le permitían. -Ahora vete.

-Josh. -volvió a insistir Ashley desde el umbral.

El mayor de los Parker asintió y empezó a caminar hacia ella sin apartar la vista de la caoba, agradeciéndole con la mirada todo lo que no podía expresar con palabras. Cuando llegó junto a su hermana dirigió su vista a Stolas.

-Volveremos a encontrarnos. -profirió amenazante.

-Puedes apostar que sí. -rió el demonio ante el atrevimiento del cazador. -Aunque la próxima vez, tres de vosotros terminaréis en una caja de pino.

-Ya lo veremos… -Ashley lo tomó con rudeza por el codo y lo sacó casi a rastras de la habitación.

El agua seguía cayendo con fuerza cuando llegaron junto a los coches, calándolos hasta los huesos.

-Las llaves. -apremió la rubia delante de su hermano. Sam y Dean acababan de subirse a bordo del Impala y esperaban impacientes a que los Parker hicieran lo propio en el Charger, mas el ojiazul mantenía la mirada pérdida en la puerta. -¡Josh!

-No podemos dejarla, Ash. -respondió este para asombro de la chica.

-¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Sam a través de la ventanilla al ver que el par de hermanos seguía inmóvil junto al capó. Los continuos truenos y el constante repiqueteo de las gotas sobre la chapa había impedido que alcanzara a escuchar algo.

-No voy a largarme sin más. -respondió Josh, esta vez en voz alta.

-No podemos hacer nada por ella. Ya lo has oído. -le recordó Ashley. Las puertas del Impala sonaron tras ella cuando los Winchester se enfrentaron de nuevo a la lluvia.

-Tal vez. -coincidió el ojiazul. -Pero eso no significa que esté bien que la dejemos a su suerte con ese hijo de puta. No podemos matarlo pero si podemos detenerlo.

-¿Qué propones? -inquirió Dean al verlo tan seguro de sus palabras.

-¿Aún te quedan balas con trampas del diablo? -el mayor de los Winchester asintió y caminó con rapidez hasta el maletero de su nena. Josh pretendía usar el mismo método que Dean había empleado para cazar a Belial.

-Cuatro. -informó el ojiverde mostrándole los proyectiles sobre la palma de su mano.

-Un disparo para cada uno. -resolvió Josh tomando una de las balas y cargándola en la recamara de su SIG-Sauer. Sam lo imitó y tomó otra para su arma.

Dean miró entonces de forma inquisitiva a Ashley, que seguía con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho sin ninguna intención de coger la que le pertenecía.

-No puedo usar balas de 9 milímetros en mi revólver. -bufó algo molesta por quedarse fuera del plan.

-En ese caso no te apartes de mi, nena. -le guiñó el ojiverde cargando el par de proyectiles restantes en su Taurus. Ella rodó los ojos pero terminó por posicionarse a su lado. -Sam, tú por la izquierda. -le señaló al de pelo largo la ventana hecha añicos de la habitación. -Josh, ocúpate del lado derecho. Yo tengo dos disparos, lo esperaré de frente.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran alcanzar sus posiciones, el cuerpo de Lucy salió despedido del interior de la habitación dejándolos completamente descolocados.

La caoba aterrizó en uno de los grandes charcos que se habían formado sobre la calzada del aparcamiento, provocando que la cristalina agua de su alrededor empezara a teñirse de un tono carmesí debido a la sangre que brotaba de sus incontables cortes.

Stolas apareció justo detrás de ella sonriendo maquiavélicamente, y Josh, en un desesperado movimiento, apretó el gatillo de su arma sin esperar siquiera a tener un disparo certero. La bala rozó el traje del demonio dejando un desgarrón a su paso, advirtiéndole de la todavía presencia de los cazadores en ese parking.

Antes de que ninguno de ellos pudiera reaccionar de nuevo el de ojos ambamarinos volvió a tomar forma de búho y emprendió el vuelo hacía uno de los postes de luz. Dean apuntó hacía el cielo para tratar de alcanzarle pero la intensa lluvia y el fuerte viento no resultaban de mucha ayuda para afinar su puntería, de modo que la bala que salió del cañón de su arma terminó fallando de objetivo e impactando contra el alumbrado público.

Los ojos amarillos del ave resplandecieron entre la oscuridad antes de aterrizar de nuevo sobre la calzada con forma humana y enviar al mayor de los Winchester contra el Charger. La ventanilla del copiloto se quebró por el impacto y decenas de cristalitos cubrieron al cazador, que terminó sentado en el mojado suelo contra la puerta del vehículo.

-¡Dean! -exclamó Ashley tomando la pistola del suelo y girándose con rapidez para defenderse del demonio. Pero Stolas ya no estaba tras ella. Usaba las sombras para ocultarse de los cazadores.

La rubia barrió con su vista el aparcamiento y pudo captar a Josh agachado junto a Lucy mientras que Dean parecía inconsciente a unos metros de su posición.

-¡Yo te cubro! -le gritó Sam con su arma aún en alto, preparado por si Stolas volvía a hacer acto de presencia.

Ashley corrió hacía el mayor de los Winchester y se arrodilló frente a él, dejando el arma en el suelo para poder tomar con sus manos su rostro.

-Dean. Vamos. -le meneó ligeramente. El ojiverde fue abriendo poco a poco sus pesados párpados hasta que su mirada se encontró con la de ella. -¿Estás bien?

El aludido se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tomó uno de los cristales que se habían quedado enterrados entre sus cabellos trigueños, ahora oscurecidos a causa de la lluvia.

-Por favor, dime que no son del Impala… -pidió en un gesto cercano al puchero.

Ashley sonrió negando con la cabeza.

-Son del Charger. -le informó, habiendo jurado que Dean suspiraba tranquilo por aquel detalle.

-Entonces estoy bien. -la cazadora le tendió la mano y le impulsó hacia ella de modo que el ojiverde terminó por incorporarse. -¿Dónde está ese hijo de puta? -la chica se limitó a encogerse de hombros antes de que una voz les sorprendiera.

-¿Me llamabas? Pues aquí estoy. -rió Stolas apareciendo de la nada y estampándolo de nuevo contra el coche. Esta vez Ashley también lo acompañó. Ambos inmóviles de nuevo bajo el dominio del demonio. -Habéis tenido vuestra oportunidad de escapar pero en su lugar habéis decidido cabrearme aún más. ¿Y por qué? ¡Por tratar de salvar a un demonio!

Dirigió su mirada a Lucy que seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte mientras Josh la sujetaba entre sus brazos, totalmente ajeno al peligro que acechaba a su propia hermana. Luego se fijó en Sam, igualmente inmóvil contra una de las columnas del porche que daba paso a las habitaciones.

-El mundo está lleno de ironías. -habló de nuevo mirando a la pareja. Se acercó hasta Ashley y le remangó la chaqueta hasta el codo.

-No la toques. -advirtió Dean, pendiente por el rabillo del ojo de los movimientos del demonio. -Juro por Dios que como le pongas un dedo encima…

La carcajada de Stolas ahogó su amenaza.

-En realidad le voy a poner dos. -indicó mostrándole los dedos índice y corazón. Una sustancia grisácea parecida a la ceniza se concentraba en las yemas de estos. -Sé que Belial quería hacer esto él mismo pero también sé que lo entenderá… -sonrió con malicia acercando su toque a la muñeca de Ashley. -¿Cuánto crees que soportarás con la maldición? ¿12? ¿24 horas? Veamos cuan fuerte eres, preciosa.

La rubia cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo como un calor abrasador se cernía cada vez más cerca de su piel. No obstante, Stolas no alcanzó a tocarla. El resto de farolas que mantenían pobremente iluminado el aparcamiento estallaron de pronto, dejándolo sumido casi en una absoluta oscuridad que solo se veía rota por el reflejo de la luna.

-No puede ser… -alcanzó a murmurar el de ojos ambamarinos antes de verse arrastrado por una aparente fuerza invisible. Su imagen se distorsionó frente a los cazadores que retomaron el control de sus cuerpos y desapareció en el interior de una pequeña vasija de cobre brillante que un hombre, completamente vestido de negro, mantenía entre sus manos.

-Hola, chicos. -saludó el inconfundible acento del Rey del Infierno.

-Crowley. -suspiró Ashley al tiempo que comprobaba su inmaculada muñeca. -Nunca creí que diría esto, pero me alegro de verte.

-Yo también. -coincidió Dean a su lado.

-Espero que tu alegría no sea literal, ardilla. -pronunció con una sonrisita en sus labios al tiempo que se acercaba. -Sería algo incómodo.

El mayor de los Winchester le dedicó una cara de asco antes de que Sam se uniera a ellos.

-¿Es eso lo que creo que es? -preguntó el de pelo largo escrutando con la mirada el resplandeciente objeto.

-La vasija del Rey Salomón. Rescatada de las profundidades del Mar Caspio. -anunció Crowley tendiéndosela. -Y… -agregó, luchando por quitarse el aro de oro con una incrustación de piedra azurita. -El famoso anillo que sirve como sello. No queráis saber de donde he tenido que sacarlo…

Sam que había tomado la vasija entre sus manos las retiró con rapidez al escuchar esa última insinuación con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro. El Rey del Infierno rodó los ojos y quiso entregárselo a Dean en su lugar, pero este tampoco lo aceptó y dio un paso hacia atrás.

-¿En serio? -se quejó el demonio por la actitud infantil de ambos Winchester. -Pues lo necesitáis para poder controlar a la maldita primera jerarquía infernal.

-Yo lo cogeré. -resolvió Ashley. La gruesa piedra engarzada de color azulón le llamo notoriamente la atención.

-Es azurita. También conocida como la Piedra Celestial. -aclaró Crowley. -Supongo que tiene sentido si el anillo fue entregado por los arcángeles… -la chica se lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. -En fin, ya tenéis todo lo necesario. Espero por el bien de todos que seáis capaces de detener a Belial.

-Espera. -le pidió la cazadora antes de que desapareciera. -¿Puedes hacer algo por ella? -preguntó dirigiendo su mirada unos metros más allá, justo dónde su hermano seguía pendiente de Lucy.

Crowley se giró para observar a la caoba tendida con medio cuerpo en el suelo y el otro medio descansando contra el cazador.

-Ni siquiera vuestro amigo el emplumado podría... No conozco a nadie capaz de revertir el estigma de Stolas. -negó ladeando su cabeza. -Si tenéis un poco de compasión hundirle uno de esos cuchillitos mágicos que tenéis. Tengo entendido que la maldición no es nada agradable. -en un parpadeo Crowley había desparecido.

El trío de cazadores se miró entre sí.

-Deberíamos ponernos en marcha. -sugirió Sam.

-Sí… -dijo Dean buscando la mirada de Ashley, mas esta se había volteado de nuevo y observaba con algo de tristeza a su hermano y a la demonio.

-Dejad que al menos se despidan.

Sam y Dean asintieron en silencio y cumplieron con el deseo de la rubia.

-¿Lucy? -preguntó Josh tomando la barbilla de la caoba, esta cabeceaba continuamente y había cerrado sus ojos. -Vamos. Mírame. Nos hemos librado de él. -la aludida abrió sus párpados muy lentamente, sintiendo un peso enorme en sus pestañas. -Así me gusta.

-Hey… -le intentó sonreír Lucy pero el esfuerzo era demasiado y volvió a cerrar los ojos.

-No, no, no. -volvió a tomar él su barbilla hasta que los marrones ojos de la demonio se clavaron de vuelta en los suyos. -No cierres los ojos.

-Eres un mandón, _Dorito…_ -Josh frunció su ceño ante aquel mote. -Un mandón adorable… -rió suavemente, acto que le obligó a tomar una gran bocanada de aire. -Estoy muy cansada…

-Tú sólo aguanta un poco más. Te prometo que encontraremos la forma de salir de esta. -uno de los brazos del cazador se coló bajo el puente de sus piernas mientras el otro la abrazaba por los hombros con la intención de elevarla del suelo. -Además aún tienes que contarme el porqué me llamas como a un famoso _snack_. -agregó dedicándole una sonrisa alentadora.

Lucy se concentró en los orbes azules de él cuando la levantó y sintió su ensangrentado abdomen doblarse. El dolor la sacudió por completo y no pudo evitar que un quejido escapará de sus labios. Josh, asustado, volvió a arrodillarse en el suelo dejándola reposar sobre sus piernas.

-Me temo que te vas a quedar con las ganas de saberlo. Estoy muriéndome, Josh.

-No, no te estás muriendo. -negó él sintiendo como la humedad crecía en sus ojos. La lluvia camuflaba las tímidas lágrimas que habían empezado a surcar su rostro.

-¿También vas a discutirme algo tan obvio como esto? -intentó bromear la caoba. Ahora era ella la que intentaba sacarle una sonrisa. -Creía que era lo que habías querido desde el primer día que me conociste.

-Lucy, eso no es…

-Lo sé. -le cortó elevando una débil mano hasta su rostro. Josh la tomó entre la suya y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia. -Estábamos condenados desde el principio... ¿Un cazador y un monstruo como yo?

-No eres un monstruo.

-Soy un demonio.

-Puede que seas un demonio pero no eres un monstruo.

-No se ganan un par de ojos negros sin antes haber cometido terribles e imperdonables errores.

-No me importa. -le siguió rebatiendo él. -Me devolviste junto a mi hermana. Me salvaste la vida. Y aunque no haya querido verlo antes, ahora me doy cuenta de que desde que te conozco nunca te has comportado como uno de ellos. Eso es todo lo que voy a tener en cuenta.

-Gracias. -murmuró emocionada por sus palabras. El agonizante dolor que había estado consumiéndola desde la aparición de Stolas parecía desvanecerse en los brazos de él. -Gracias por hacerme sentir humana. -Josh la sujetó imposiblemente cerca de su cuerpo mientras cerraba los ojos, ella aprovechó para descansar su frente en el hueco de su cuello. -¿Puedo pedirte una última cosa?

Él se separó para mirarla a los ojos.

-Lo que quieras.

-Muero porque me beses bajo la lluvia. -pronunció Lucy al tiempo que una dolorosa carcajada escapaba de su garganta por aquella elección de palabras. -Literalmente.

Josh rió tristemente junto a ella antes de sujetarla por el rostro y unir sus labios en un tierno beso. Lucy elevó sus manos hasta las de él y entrelazó sus dedos.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron la chica pudo sentir como una nueva oleada de dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza en un gesto sordo de dolor al tiempo que mantenía el firme agarre de Josh. Oía al cazador hablando a su lado pero no alcanzaba a descifrar el contenido de sus palabras así que simplemente se concentró en la musicalidad de su masculina voz antes de dejarse llevar.


	35. Guerra

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

El sonido de una oxidada pala al hundirse en la tierra era lo único que rompía el silencio sepulcral que rodeaba las afueras del búnker.

Junto al hoyo que iba creciendo conforme el pasar de los minutos descansaba el cuerpo inerte de Lucy envuelto en una blanquecina sábana algo maltrecha.

Josh paró de excavar cuando las primeras luces del alba destellaron en sus claros ojos azules.

Secándose el sudor de la frente con el dorso de la mano observó la nívea tela a sus pies antes de lanzar un largo suspiro, aún le costaba asimilar la muerte de la caoba. Tal vez por ello se había negado a abandonar su cuerpo en aquel motel de Kentucky. Tal vez por ello no estaba preparado para reducirla a cenizas.

El cazador se acuclilló junto a ella y con sumo cuidado, como si de algún modo su tacto aún pudiese lastimarla, la cogió en brazos para depositarla dentro del foso.

-Sé que es tarde para decirte esto. Pero gracias, Lus. -rió sin humor, negando con la cabeza, al darse cuenta de que estaba hablándole a un cuerpo envuelto en una tela. Un cuerpo que ya no era capaz de escucharle. No obstante decidió continuar porque necesitaba sacar aquello de su pecho. -Ojalá existiera una forma de traerte de vuelta.

Cerró férreamente su puño derecho alrededor del mango de la pala en un intento de contener la ira que le arrasaba por dentro, más afectado por su pérdida de lo que jamás le admitiría a nadie.

-Te juro que acabaré con Belial y con todo su séquito aunque sea lo último que haga. -le aseguró antes de lanzar el primer montón de humedecida tierra sobre su cuerpo. -Quien sabe, tal vez nos veamos pronto.

Josh siguió con su tarea mientras en el interior del refugio Ashley junto a los hermanos Winchester y Castiel trataban de decidir la forma de proceder ahora que tenían todo lo necesario para deshacerse de una vez por todas de la amenaza que suponía la primera jerarquía infernal.

-Debemos encargarnos de Belial cuanto antes. -habló Dean con las manos apoyadas sobre la cornisa de la mesa de la biblioteca. Castiel lo observaba tras su espalda con actitud estoica al tiempo que Sam y Ashley asentían de acuerdo sentados cada uno a un lado de su posición. -Si Stolas no nos mintió, cada vez tenemos menos tiempo.

-No va a resultar fácil dar con él. -apuntó Sam con pesadez. -Quiero decir, probablemente haya cambiado de base desde el día en el que le dimos caza.

-Sí... -coincidió Ashley tirando su cabello hacía atrás en un gesto cansado.

-Sois la alegría de la huerta.

-Perdón por no estar dando saltos de la emoción, Dean. -se disculpó sarcástica la ojiazul. El aludido le dedicó una media sonrisilla creída que a Ashley no le costó reconocer. -Espera. Tienes un plan, ¿verdad?

-Yo siempre tengo un plan, nena. -corroboró él, ampliando su sonrisa.

-¿Y bien? -le apremió Sam, inclinándose sobre su asiento para centrar toda la atención en su hermano.

-No iremos a por él. -declaró el ojiverde tras un par de segundos manteniéndolos en vilo. Las miradas de los más jóvenes se clavaron desconcertadas en su persona. -Porque vamos a hacer que él venga a por nosotros.

-¿¡Qué!? -exclamó con incredulidad la rubia. -Este es sin duda el plan más estúpido que has tenido jamás.

-Sí. -estuvo de acuerdo el menor de los Winchester. -Y eso que has tenido un buen puñado.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera me habéis dejado explicarme!

-De acuerdo. Habla. -le concedió un escéptico Sam.

-¿Recordáis la abandonada Mansión Elder?

-¿La que está junto al lago Waconda? -preguntó Ashley, pensando en la cacería de espíritus vengativos que les había asignado a los Winchester cuando su andadura con ellos había tenido comienzo. Dean asintió. -¿Qué pasa con ella?

-Podemos llenarla de trampas, así como el pequeño bosque que la rodea. Después sólo tendremos que hacerle saber que nos dirigimos allí para un trabajo. Él desconoce el hecho de que ya no se encuentra encantada así que no sospechará nada, vendrá a por nosotros y, ¡boom! Se convertirá en su ratonera. -anunció con orgullo.

Sam y Ashley alzaron las cejas e intercambiaron una mirada, aquel plan les parecía demasiado descabellado y lleno de lagunas.

-¿Y cómo lo atraemos? -inquirió la rubia tomándole la delantera a Sam.

-Ahí es donde entra tu hermano. Podemos usar la conexión que mantiene con Belial para guiarlo hasta nosotros.

-Eso es muy peligroso, Dean. -negó Ashley con la cabeza. -Si Josh se deja de tomar ese brebaje todo este plan se puede ver expuesto.

-Y por eso que no le contaremos todos los detalles.

-No sé... -siguió ladeando la cabeza ella. Buscó con la mirada a Sam y a Castiel que seguían en silencio. -¿Soy la única que lo ve una locura?

El ángel abandonó la columna de estanterías en la que había permanecido apoyado y avanzó hasta posicionarse al lado de Dean.

-Es lo único que tenemos. -rompió su silencio para respaldar el plan del ojiverde. -Podría salir bien.

-También mal. -objetó Ashley. -¿Tú que dices, Sam?

El aludido carraspeó ligeramente antes de dar su respuesta, sopesando cada posible consecuencia del plan que proponía su hermano.

-Bueno, tal vez de resultado para encerrar a Belial pero no podemos olvidarnos del resto. Siguen siendo una amenaza si deciden continuar con el plan de fusionarse o lo que sea.

-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que he sido el único en hacer los deberes? -se preguntó Dean, empezando a caminar por la biblioteca hasta alcanzar el libro que Crowley les había prestado. Lo abrió por la página del encantamiento sellador y lo empujó frente a los más jóvenes. -A ver, ex universitarios, leed las anotaciones a pie de página.

Sam acercó el tomo hacía sí.

-El _daemoneum clausurae _resulta el doble de efectivo cuando es llevado a cabo bajo una superluna, siendo de este modo posible confinar a toda la primera jerarquía infernal aunque solamente se tenga a uno de ellos delante.

-Hay una superluna dentro de tres días. -dejó caer Castiel.

-_Voilà! _-exclamó Dean dando una palmada con sus manos a modo de celebración.

-Vale, te concedo que ya no pinta tan mal la cosa. -admitió Ashley ganándose una sonrisa por parte del cazador. -Pero sigo teniendo mis dudas sobre lo de Josh. No va a ser fácil mantenerlo al margen de ciertos detalles, más aún cuando ha pasado lo que ha pasado con Lucy.

-Se mantendrá al margen. -aseguró el ojiverde. -Le haremos ver que es nuestra mejor oportunidad para terminar con todo esto.

-Si tu lo dices...

-Lo haré. -la voz de Josh los sorprendió desde lo alto de las escaleras. El mayor de los Parker había escuchado lo justo y estaba de acuerdo con el plan. -Con una condición. -agregó descendiendo los últimos peldaños hasta llegar a la biblioteca. -Quiero ser el encargado de encerrar a Belial. Ese hijo de puta me ha quitado demasiado.

No sólo le había hecho su esclavo poseyéndolo durante ocho tormentosos años y apartándole de su hermana, sino que también le había negado una oportunidad de ser feliz con Lucy, aquella que tanto había sacrificado por todos ellos.

Ashley asintió en silencio, levantándose lentamente de su asiento y caminando hacía él.

Aceptando la petición de su hermano rodeó con las manos su cuello y abrió la cadena de plata que portaba para deslizar el anillo de Salomón fuera de esta. Cogió la del cazador, de modo que su palma quedó extendida boca arriba, y depositó el poderoso objeto de piedra azurita sobre ella.

-Todo tuyo.

-Gracias, pequeña. -pronunció el ojiazul mientras tomaba el anillo con su mano libre y lo deslizaba a través de su dedo corazón.

-No hagas que me arrepienta, Josh. -le pidió Ashley, sabiendo lo arriesgado de aquella decisión y el gran poder que le acababa de otorgar. -Por favor.

Él no respondió. En su lugar se limitó a dedicarle una pequeña y algo triste sonrisa antes de besarla cariñosamente sobre la frente. Después se perdió por el pasillo dirección a su cuarto.

Ashley se quedó con la mirada pérdida en un punto de la pared, con la sensación agridulce de que algo de todo aquello terminaría por salirles mal.

-Bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer.

Dean fue el encargado de romper el silencio que había reinado durante escasos segundos.

-¿Quién se viene a la mansión Elder? -pero ninguno de los allí presentes pronunció palabra.

La ojiazul seguía en su mundo y Sam seguía leyendo con detenimiento aquello que había pasado por alto de la _Clavis Salomonis._

-No contestéis todos a la vez, ¿eh?, no vaya a ser que os de una maldita embolia... -bufó sarcástico al sentirse ignorado.

-Lo siento. -reaccionó Ashley. -Pero debería quedarme aquí con Josh.

-No te preocupes. Lo entiendo. -le sonrió sincero. -¡Sam! -exclamó golpeando la mesa.

El de ojos color avellana pegó un fuerte respingo en la silla, despegando su vista de las páginas del libro.

-¿Qué? -preguntó desorientado.

Dean rodó los ojos, pasándose una mano por el rostro al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza.

-Nada. Sigue a lo tuyo. Yo me encargaré.

-Iré contigo. -anunció entonces Castiel dando un paso hacia delante. -Puedo hechizar una gran trampa del diablo en ese bosque del que hablas.

-Gracias, Cas. -el ángel asintió con su cabeza y extendió dos de sus dedos hacia la frente del cazador, provocando que este retrocediera elevando sus brazos. -Alto ahí, vaquero. Iremos en coche.

Ambos amigos abandonaron el búnker dirección al lago Waconda, el camino no era excesivamente largo, apenas unos cincuenta minutos en coche, media hora si el que conducía era Dean, de modo que podrían estar de vuelta antes del medio día.

Josh entró en su habitación, despojándose de la chaqueta manchada de tierra que portaba. La prenda cayó de cualquier manera sobre la silla que estaba junto a la entrada mientras el cazador cruzaba el cuarto con la intención de refrescarse en la pequeña pila de porcelana.

Se paró frente al espejo apoyando ambas manos sobre el lavabo y abrió el grifo del agua antes de hundir sus manos bajo el torrente.

La camiseta de manga corta le permitió lavarse los brazos hasta un poco más allá de la altura de los codos. Lo hacía a conciencia y con fuerza, llegando al punto de enrojecer su piel por la exagerada fricción, tratando de limpiar de ese modo toda aquella culpa que le consumía por dentro. La misma que había estado presente cuando regresó junto a Ashley y que volvía ahora con la misma fuerza tras la muerte de Lucy.

Su mirada se cruzó con la del reflejo en el espejo y no fue capaz de aguantarla. Los párpados se le cerraron con fuerza y dejó que su cara probara el frescor del agua. Luego alcanzó la toalla aún con los ojos ciegos y se secó la piel. Cuando volvió a abrirlos ya le daba la espalda al lavabo.

La pequeña petaca que contenía el brebaje para mantener a Belial fuera de su cabeza descansaba sobre la mesita de noche frente a él. Se acercó con resolución a ella con la clara intención de vaciar su contenido, pues ya de poco le serviría, mas cuando estuvo a punto de cogerla la piedra azurita del anillo empezó a iluminarse tímidamente.

-Que demonios...

Josh frunció su ceño confundido y retiró su mano para volver a acercarla. El anillo emitió el mismo tenue destello. No obstante, la fuente causante de aquella reacción en la joya no era la petaca sino el libro que guardaba con celo en uno de los cajones del mueble. Lo supo con certeza cuando la piedra empezó a iluminarse con más intensidad al acercarse a este.

Sacó el Libro de los Condenados y cuando lo tuvo en sus manos la luz azul de la piedra pareció inundar toda la habitación.

Josh no entendía que posible conexión unía a aquellos dos objetos y la curiosidad empezó a carcomerle.

Se sentó sobre la cama y abrió el antiguo manuscrito. Pasaba sus páginas con celeridad, como si supiera lo que estaba buscando en ellas, hasta que se detuvo en una que a simple vista parecía estar en blanco.

Sólo a simple vista, porque cuando acercó la piedra a la rugosa piel la luz de esta mostró un poderoso encantamiento que heló su sangre.

-Como traer de vuelta a espíritus de la oscuridad desde el Tártaro. -leyó con un hilo de voz. Sacudió su cabeza incrédulo y continuó. -Titanes, ángeles caídos, demonios... -sus ojos viajaban hambrientos entre las letras plasmadas en aquella página. Si su cabeza no le estaba jugando una mala pasada juraría haber encontrado la forma de recuperar a Lucy.

Dos secos golpes sobre la puerta de la habitación lo sobresaltaron.

-¿Josh? -preguntó Ashley desde el otro lado.

-¡Un momento! -exclamó nervioso el aludido.

Cerró con fuerza las tapas y escondió el libro bajo la almohada antes de saltar de la cama y dirigirse hacia la puerta.

La separación de ambos objetos provocó que el anillo volviera a comportarse de forma habitual y dejara de iluminar de este modo gran parte de su entorno.

Josh terminó por girar el pomo tras asegurarse de que todo parecería normal a los ojos de su hermana.

-¿Qué hacías? -le preguntó la chica poniendo sus pies dentro del cuarto.

-Cambiándome de ropa.

Las cejas de Ashley se elevaron inquisitivas al repasar el atuendo de su hermano.

-Ya, claro. Debes tener dos o más camisetas iguales, ¿no? -señaló sin creerse una palabra. -Mira, Josh, imagino por lo que estás pasando. -continuó hablando al sentarse a los pies de la cama. -Y quiero que sepas que si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy.

-Lo sé.

-¿En serio? Porque me da la sensación de que a veces se te olvida. -habló desanimada la más joven de los Parker. -Quiero decir, antes siempre hablábamos de todo y ahora... No sé, siento como si hubieras construido un muro entre nosotros, como si no confiaras en mí.

-Ash. -Josh dio un paso hacia ella, dolido al verla de aquel modo, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino al recordar que el anillo podía volver a reaccionar si se acercaba demasiado al libro que seguía oculto en la cama.

-¿Lo ves? -rió con tristeza la rubia. -Ahí está otra vez.

-No. -negó él con vehemencia. -Por supuesto que confío en ti, Ashley. Con los ojos cerrados. Eres lo mejor que tengo. -le aseguró con una sonrisa llena de obviedad. Era una verdad como un templo. -Es de mí de quien tengo dudas. Y estoy tan jodidamente orgulloso de la persona en la que te has convertido que tengo miedo de corromperte.

El silencio reinó por escasos segundos mientras ambos mantenían su mirada clavada en la del otro.

-Eso no es posible. -pronunció Ashley poniéndose en pie, la emoción contenida en sus orbes azules. -Tú siempre has sido mi modelo a seguir, Josh. Así que si estás orgulloso de quien soy, debes sentirte igualmente orgulloso de quien eres tú.

-Ven aquí. -fue lo único que el cazador logró articular antes de que su voz se quebrará ante aquellas hermosas palabras.

Ashley le abrazó con fuerza y él se dejó llevar por aquel genuino cariño, rompiendo a llorar y liberando, de ese modo, todo el dolor que llevaba por dentro y que tanto había luchado por contener.

-Shh... Está bien. -susurró la rubia acariciando su espalda. -Sácalo. Estoy aquí, Josh. Estoy contigo.

Los hermanos Parker permanecieron así por largo rato, parados en medio de la habitación, hasta que al mayor no le quedaron más lagrimas que derramar.

-Gracias, Ash. Necesitaba esto.

-Lo sé. -le respondió ella al separarse. -Por eso he venido.

-¿Así que pretendías hacerme llorar desde un principio? -bromeó él con los ánimos renovados. -Muy bonito.

-Idiota... -negó Ashley con una sonrisa en la cara.

Josh miró por encima del hombro de su hermana, fijando la atención en la almohada antes de volver la vista hacia ella.

-¿Recuerdas el juego de _si yo te digo..., tú me dices..._?

-Cómo olvidarlo. Papá y tú no parabais de darme la lata con eso para poner a prueba mis conocimientos.

-Cierto. -rió Josh al rememorar como sacaban de sus casillas a la pequeña de la casa con aquello. -Juguemos.

-¿En serio?

-¡Vamos! ¿Es que has dejado de ser la empollona de la familia?

-Vale. Dispara. -aceptó el reto la rubia. El chico sonrió complacido.

-¿Si yo te digo Tártaro, tú me dices...?

-Fácil. En la mitología griega era el lugar donde los Titanes fueron encerrados por Zeus; en la romana pasó a ser el nivel más bajo y peligroso del Inframundo; y para el cristianismo es el lugar donde los espíritus malignos no humanos van al morir. Vamos, un Infierno reservado exclusivamente para los seres sobrenaturales.

-Algo así como el Purgatorio.

-Sí, sólo que mucho peor. Y más antiguo también. Se cree que es previo a la mismísima creación. -respondió Ashley tirando de su conocimiento sobre el tema. -¿He aprobado? -se burló finalmente.

Josh tenía lo que quería con aquella respuesta. Si el Tártaro era todo eso, sin duda alguna era el lugar donde Lucy había ido a parar al morir. Y ahora tenía una forma de recuperarla.

-Con nota, hermanita. Con nota.

-Muy bien, ahora dejémonos de juegos y centrémonos en lo realmente importante: hacerle creer a Belial que podrá sorprendernos.

-Sí. -asintió Josh mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

Hacía casi siete horas que no tomaba un trago de aquella mezcla que mantenía su mente desconectada de la del demonio por lo que calculaba que restaban sesenta minutos exactos para que este pudiese empezar a ver a través de él.

-En una hora empezamos con la farsa.

**_Mansión Elder, Kansas._**

**_3 días más tarde..._**

El sol empezaba a ponerse lentamente a orillas del lago Waconda. El Impala, estacionado en el camino de tierra que se abría paso hasta el abandonado edificio, servía como punto de reunión para los cazadores.

El portón del maletero crujió al abrirse mientras Dean se inclinaba ante él para tomar dos escopetas que terminó por tender a Sam y a Josh respectivamente.

-Cargadas con cartuchos de sal de roca. -mintió. En realidad estaban grabados con trampas del diablo y el resto de cazadores así eran conscientes de ello. Todo formaba pues, parte de la farsa que debían interpretar por si Belial andaba al acecho.

-¿Y la mía? -le preguntó Ashley al ojear que no quedaban más escopetas en el maletero. Dean le tendió una pistola en su lugar. -¿En serio? Oye, yo también soy capaz de cargar con un arma pesada. -pronunció algo a la defensiva.

Había estado muy irascible en los últimos días a causa de los nervios por qué aquel plan funcionara a la perfección.

-Lo sé, chica dura. Pero el espacio aquí es limitado. -respondió él al señalar el abarrotado compartimiento, aprovechando para tomar su Taurus después. -Si hubiésemos venido con los dos coches...

La rubia suspiró dándose cuenta de que llevaba razón y tomó a regañadientes el arma que seguía ofreciéndole.

-Josh y yo nos encargamos del bosque mientras vosotros lo hacéis del interior de la casa. Cualquier cosa conocéis la señal. -resolvió el ojiverde, cerrando el portón. Sam y Ashley asintieron a sus palabras. Se giró entonces hacia su amigo alado. -Cas, tú vas con ellos.

Dean confiaba en la ayuda angelical de este como un seguro para el bienestar de su hermano y su chica. Cuando el de la gabardina se hubo posicionado al lado de ellos el cazador volvió a hablar:

-Muy bien, en marcha.

-Tened cuidado. -dijo Ashley mirando primero a Josh y luego a Dean.

-Es un simple _salt and burn_, nena. -le guiñó este último. Ella rodó los ojos.

-Nada de haceros los héroes.

-Lo mismo digo, hermanita.

Sam y Ashley emprendieron su camino hacia el abandonado edificio escoltados por Castiel, que escrutaba con todos sus sentidos el terreno sintiendo la presencia demoníaca crecer por momentos.

-Están cerca. -murmuró cuando entraron en el interior de la lúgubre mansión.

-¿Están? -se sorprendió Sam de aquel plural.

-Belial no ha venido solo.

El trío se posicionó de espaldas unos a otros de modo que cada uno controlaba un punto de la estancia.

En las paredes del recibidor se plasmaban múltiples conjuros enoquianos que debían bloquear los poderes de cualquier ojinegro que se atreviera a aparecer por allí.

Las viejas y roídas escaleras de madera crujieron cuando una esbelta figura se materializó en lo alto de ellas, observándolos con una sonrisa torcida en sus gruesos labios.

-Muy bien acompañado diría yo. -habló la recién aparecida en escena.

Ashley fue la primera en dirigir su mirada hacía ella. Y pese a que la oscuridad no le mostraba demasiados detalles sobre la propietaria de la voz, si que pudo alcanzar a ver el destello ónix en sus ojos. No le fue necesario nada más para tirar de la corredera de su arma y dispararle entre ceja y ceja.

-¡Auch! -se quejó falsamente la demonio, deteniendo sus pasos en el descansillo. -El jefe tenía razón. Eres un auténtico grano en el culo Ashley.

-Gracias por el cumplido. -una escandalosa risa brotó de los labios de la diablesa. -¿Qué? ¿Quieres más? -le preguntó la cazadora sin dejar de apuntarla.

-Yo de ti guardaría munición. Vas a necesitarla.

De en entre las sombras aparecieron cinco demonios más y Ashley empezó a disparar contra ellos mientras Sam se unía esta vez a ella.

Castiel intentó inmovilizar a los ojinegros elevando ambas manos pero sus intentos no resultaron fructíferos, confundiéndolo al momento. Era como si por alguna extraña razón sus poderes hubieran quedado anulados.

Una patada por la espalda lo sorprendió llevándolo contra una de las paredes.

-¿Qué pasa, angelito? ¿Echas de menos algo? -se burló el demonio causante del ataque. -Esto se acaba de convertir en una pelea justa. -Castiel se recompuso y le atestó un rápido gancho de derecha.

-Juguemos entonces.

Mientras tanto los cazadores seguían quemando cartuchos y balas en contra de nuevos enemigos que parecían salir por todas partes. Habían perdido la cuenta en diez, de los cuales sólo habían podido inmovilizar a cuatro contando con la primera. Y es que, pese a estar privados de sus poderes demoníacos seguían siendo demasiados y muy rápidos, provocando que múltiples de los disparos de la rubia y el castaño apenas rozaran en el blanco.

Sam fue el primero en quedarse sin munición y Ashley se dio por vencida cuando contó que sólo una bala restaba en la recamara y que se acercaban tres hasta su posición.

-Estáis atrapados. -señaló hacía arriba, donde un gran pentagrama se extendía a lo largo y ancho del techo.

-Vosotros también, bonita. -apuntó uno de los demonios que tenía delante. -No vais a ir a ninguna parte.

Ashley tragó grueso sabiendo que no había escapatoria posible de aquella situación a menos que a Dean y Josh las cosas les fueran mejor y estuvieran a punto de encerrar a todos aquellos cabrones de ojos negros.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya has perdido tu característico descaro? -agregó maliciosamente la primera demonio que había hecho su aparición ante el trío.

Junto a ella uno de sus compañeros hurgaba en su frente tratando de alcanzar la bala que la rubia le había encasquetado minutos atrás, ofreciendo una imagen desagradablemente grotesca que revolvió las tripas de parte del equipo Libre Albedrío.

El casquillo de hierro cayó al piso rodando escaleras abajo y la ojinegra recuperó la movilidad con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro.

-Gracias, Shax. -le dedicó a su liberador mientras empezaba a descender los escalones. -Parece que la balanza acaba de inclinarse a nuestro favor...

En el exterior de la mansión la superluna había empezado a brillar de forma tímida al no tratarse aun de noche cerrada.

Las hojas secas que habían soltado algunos árboles crujían bajo los pies de Dean mientras cruzaba el pequeño bosque llegando hasta el claro donde una gran trampa del diablo descansaba tapada bajo el denso follaje del mismo.

Josh había tomado otro camino para flanquear la zona y ahora aguardaba agazapado entre dos arbustos, esperando a que Belial hiciera acto de presencia. Sabía que lo haría, después de todo, necesitaba el cuerpo de Sam o Dean para llevar a cabo sus planes. Y ya había mostrado su predilección por el mayor de los Winchester en el pasado, así que usar al ojiverde como cebo era el plan más prometedor con el que contaban.

Una gélida brisa anunció la llegada del tan temido demonio, tensando al instante a ambos cazadores.

-Dean. -saludó Belial con su burlón tono por bandera.

-Hijo de puta. -le sonrió cínico el cazador al tiempo que elevaba su arma.

-Dispara. -le retó el moreno. Dean abrió fuego contra su pecho y Belial recibió los impactos con una gran mueca de satisfacción.

Cuando el cargador del ojiverde estuvo vacío el malvado ser dio dos pasos hacia delante demostrándole que esta vez las balas no habían tenido el efecto esperado.

-Soy más fuerte ahora. -se limitó a informar. -¿Por qué no le dices a tu amiguito que salga de esos matorrales y se una a la fiesta? -Dean se había quedado helado al ver aquello y no pudo pronunciar palabra. -¿No? De acuerdo, lo haré yo mismo. -cerró su puño con fuerza y atrajo a Josh en contra de su voluntad hasta el centro del claro. -¡Oh! Últimas noticias: la trampa bajo nuestros pies tampoco me priva de mis poderes. Ventajas de contar con la lealtad de toda la primera jerarquía infernal, supongo.

-¿Sí? -inquirió Josh envalentonado. -Pues no tienes muy buena cara.

El cazador tenía razón, bajo los ojos del demonio se formaban dos surcos liliáceos parecidos a las ojeras mientras que en la piel de su cuello se mostraban varias venas ennegrecidas que bifurcaban en decenas de ramales hasta la altura de su mejilla izquierda.

-Este cuerpo es débil. No obstante, tengo frente a mí al envase ideal. -sus gélidos ojos se clavaron en los de Dean antes de volver a los de Josh. -Por cierto, tú tampoco tienes mejor pinta... ¿Se te ha muerto la novia o algo por el estilo? -se carcajeó hiriente.

El puño del mayor de los Parker voló con rapidez hasta Belial, mas este lo interceptó con su propia mano ejerciendo una presión tal que terminó por quebrar hasta el más pequeño hueso del ojiazul. El gritó que salió de los labios del mayor de los Parker hizo reaccionar al Winchester, que también intentó fallidamente atacar al demonio y terminó con las rodillas hincadas en la tierra.

El moreno siguió riendo mientras observaba a los desesperados cazadores frente a él.

-Tan impulsivos... -negó con la cabeza. -Aunque admito que vuestro plan era bueno. No tanto como para engañarme, pero suficientemente bueno viniendo de vosotros. ¿Queréis saber que fue lo que os delató?

-Algo me dice que vas a decírnoslo de todo modos. -soltó sarcástico Dean, que seguía sin poder moverse.

-El ángel. -siguió hablando Belial. -Por qué ibais a necesitar la ayuda de un maldito ángel si esto era... ¿Cómo lo llamaste? Un simple s_alt and burn. _-rió de nuevo, de forma más histriónica. -Gracias. -les dedicó tomando algo de aire. -Con este plan acabáis de servirme en bandeja de plata todo lo que necesito para el ritual de unión.

Josh empezó a sentir un ligero cosquilleó en su mano derecha al tiempo que el anillo en su dedo corazón empezaba a emitir un calor agradable a través de dicha articulación. La mágica piedra azurita parecía estar sanando sus maltrechos huesos.

-Un cuerpo, una superluna... -empezó a enumerar el demonio, completamente ajeno al poder que empezaba a llenar cada fibra del cuerpo que una vez uso como suyo.

El mayor de los Parker empezó a comprender entonces como el Rey Salomón había sido capaz de controlar a la primera jerarquía infernal en su día, el anillo no dejaba de ser otra cosa que una pieza ideada para lograr grandes cosas.

Con resolución, y notando la mano completamente recuperada, sacó la pequeña vasija de bronce que portaba en su chaqueta y la lanzó a los pies de Belial captando su atención.

-Hora de volver a casa.

El demonio abrió los ojos como platos al reconocer aquel artefacto y empujó todo su poder contra el cazador, tratando de quebrarlo para que este no fuera capaz de llevar a cabo el hechizo de confinamiento.

Belial parecía estar teniendo éxito cuando Josh empezó a retroceder sobre sus pasos, sin embargo, este logró elevar sus propias manos contra el demonio y el anillo se iluminó en respuesta como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Una fulgurante luz azulada se extendió a través del claro, obligando al trío a cerrar los ojos mientras ambos poderes chocaban en el aire.

Josh aprovechó la sorpresa en Belial para empezar a pronunciar las palabras que lo librarían de él para siempre.

-¡No! -se escuchó la voz del demonio gritando con fuerza. -¡No!

Una delgada línea se curvó en los labios del mayor de los Parker cuando escuchó la desesperada voz. Aquello sólo podía significar una cosa. Estaba funcionando.

De repente decenas de cuerpos aparecieron bordeando la invisible trampa del diablo. Cada uno de los demonios de primera jerarquía infernal habían sido arrastrados hasta allí, y sus imágenes pronto empezaron a distorsionarse y a dirigirse una a una hacia el interior de la vasija. Belial fue el último en entrar en ella.

La luz cesó y Josh abrió los ojos para comprobar que todos y cada uno de ellos habían desaparecido. Tomó la vasija de nuevo entre sus manos y sin perder un instante posó la piedra azurita en la pequeña hendidura que serviría para sellarla.

-Eso ha sido... -empezó a articular Dean aun de rodillas en el suelo.

-Cojonudo. -terminaron por pronunciar al unísono ambos cazadores mientras Josh le tendía una mano.

-Totalmente. -le sonrió el ojiverde cómplice y aceptando su ayuda.

El sonido de unos veloces pasos cruzando estrepitosamente el bosque les hizo girarse en su dirección.

Ashley corría hacía ellos como si la vida le fuera en ello. Metros más atrás, unos relajados Sam y Castiel le seguían. Finalmente no habían tenido que lamentar daños graves, sus captores tenían órdenes estrictas de no acabar con sus vidas ya que Belial quería tener dicho privilegio.

-¡Lo habéis hecho! -rió feliz la chica antes de lanzarse contra Dean y Josh para abrazarlos al mismo tiempo, quedando su cabeza de este modo apoyada en los hombros de las dos personas que más quería en el mundo.

Los mayores de ambos clanes no pudieron evitar devolverle el abrazo al tiempo que se contagiaban de su risa.

-Sí, hermanita. Se acabó.

Habían ganado aquella guerra. Les había costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas, pero al final lo habían conseguido. Juntos. Porque no había nada de lo que no fuesen capaces estando en familia.


	36. Epilogo

**_I've paid my dues,_**  
**_time after time._**  
**_I've done my sentence,_**  
**_but committed no crime._**

_-_Dios. Es horrible. -comentó Josh con una mueca de exagerado disgusto al observar como Dean intentaba entonar, sin mucho éxito, una canción sobre aquel diminuto escenario de karaoke.

-Traté de advertírtelo. -habló Sam, sentado a su lado.

-Lo sé, pero creía que nunca iba a acceder a esto.

**_And bad mistakes,_**  
**_I've made a few._**  
**_I've had my share of sand kicked in my face,_**  
**_but I've come through._**

El menor de los Winchester le dedicó una compasiva sonrisa antes de tomar un pequeño trago de cerveza y volver la vista hacia su hermano.

-Dean es capaz de todo por una ronda de bebidas gratis.

-Ya veo... Lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez. -musitó Josh torciendo el gesto al hacer un recuento de la cantidad de botellines vacíos que descansaban sobre la mesa. Aquella noche de celebración iba a salirle cara. -Hey, Ash, vamos a medias, ¿no?

-¡Shh! ¡Ahora viene la mejor parte! -exclamó esta embelesada observando al ojiverde.

Girada sobre su propio asiento Ashley no se perdía detalle de la actuación de Dean dándolo todo con el '_We are the champions_' de Queen.

**_We are the champions, my friends,_**  
**_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._**

Dean la señaló y ella levantó los brazos en un gesto de victoria con una sonrisa perenne en sus labios. Parecía ser la única que estaba disfrutando de la nefasta interpretación del cazador.

**_We are the champions._**  
**_We are the champions._**  
**_No time for losers,_**  
**_'Cause we are the champions of the world._**

_-_Hermanita, contrólate o inundarás el local. -le molestó Josh de buen humor.

La aludida se giró hacia su hermano por primera vez desde que Dean había empezado a cantar y le dedicó una _bitchface _al más puro estilo Winchester.

-No estoy babeando.

-¿Quién ha dicho nada de babear? -sonrió de medio lado el ojiazul elevando sus cejas de manera sugestiva. -Puedes hacerlo de otras formas... -Sam no pudo evitar escupir algo de cerveza al escuchar la insinuación del mayor de los Parker.

**_I've taken my bows,_**  
**_and my curtain calls._**  
**_You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it,_**  
**_I thank you all._**

-Eres un cerdo, Josh. -le reprochó Ashley, lanzándole de paso unas servilletas al menor de los Winchester para que pudiera limpiarse la bebida derramada por su barbilla. El de ojos avellana movió sus labios dedicándole un sordo '_gracias_'.

-Y tu una mojigata. -respondió el Parker soltando una carcajada que terminó en un suspiro. -Pero me gusta verte así. -la chica terminó por dulcificar sus rasgos ante sus palabras. -Y no me refiero a verte mojando las bragas por un tío, soy tu hermano, eso no es agradable de ver, sino al hecho de verte feliz.

-Podrías haberte ahorrado esa aclaración. -apuntó Ashley, lanzándole una avergonzada mirada a Sam. -Perdónale, puede llegar a ser bastante gilipollas si se lo propone.

El menor de los Winchester le dedicó un gesto despreocupado con las manos antes de soltar una divertida carcajada.

-¿Qué? -preguntó la chica sin comprender el motivo de aquella risa.

-Nada. Es sólo que me acabas de recordar el 'cariño' que le tenias a Dean cuando nos conocimos. -contestó Sam usando sus dedos para encomillar. -¿Cuántas veces al día le dedicabas la palabra gilipollas? ¿Unas cien? -le sonrió cómplice.

**_But it's been no bed of roses,_**  
**_no pleasure cruise._**  
**_I consider it a challenge before the whole human race,_**  
**_And I ain't gonna lose._**

Ashley se escondió tras las palmas de sus manos mientras negaba con la cabeza recordando aquellos tormentosos inicios entre ella y el cazador.

-Creo que más bien unas mil. -bromeó mirando de nuevo al encargado de devolverle la sonrisa. Dean sujetaba el micro contra el público mientras este se entregaba finalmente a su actuación animándose a cantar el coro previo al estribillo.

**_And I need to_**  
**_go on and on_**  
**_and on and on_**

-Me vendría bien algo de tu ayuda aquí arriba, nena. -llamó el ojiverde su atención, señalándola con la mano libre. La aludida se hundió en el asiento al notar las miradas de los allí presentes clavadas en su persona. -¡Vamos! Levanta tu precioso trasero de ese taburete.

-Ni de coña. -se negó la rubia. Su mano moviéndose cerca de su cuello en un gesto que le indicaba a Dean que cortara con aquello.

Pero el mayor de los Winchester no iba a rendirse respecto a su negativa. Dean buscó las miradas de Sam y Josh tras ella y ambos comprendieron rápidamente lo que tenían que hacer.

Winchester y Parker, con una traviesa sonrisa en sus labios, rodearon a Ashley por ambos lados, tomándola por los brazos y obligándola a caminar hacia el escenario mientras esta no dejaba de revolverse.

**_We are the champions, my friends,_**  
**_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._**

-Voy a mataros. -les dedicó cuando la dejaron con facilidad sobre las tablas. -A los tres. -agregó en un susurro al contemplar a Dean tendiéndole el micro a su lado.

-Vamos. -volvió a animarle este con una irresistible sonrisa, ocultando su voz tras el riff de guitarra. Ashley rodó los ojos antes de arrancarle el aparato de las manos.

**_We are the champions._**  
**_We are the champions._**  
**_No time for losers,_**  
**_'Cause we are the champions of the world._**

Los silbidos y ovaciones no se hicieron esperar cuando la ojiazul se hizo con el protagonismo de la actuación, sorprendiendo gratamente a la multitud con sus gorgoritos.

**_We are the champions, my friends,_**  
**_And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end._**

Dean, que se había quedado de piedra con la bonita voz de la rubia, se acercó de nuevo al micrófono que esta sostenía para cantar la ultima estrofa junto a ella.

**_We are the champions._**  
**_We are the champions._**  
**_No time for losers,_**  
**_'Cause we are the champions._**

El público estalló en enfervorizados aplausos y Dean la tomó en brazos para que siguieran vitoreándola mientras se abría paso entre el gentío.

-Voy a matarte por esto. -repitió Ashley mientras se sujetaba a su cuello.

-¡Pero si te ha encantado, pequeña _Rockstar! _-exclamó antes de darle un fugaz pico y dejarla de vuelta junto a la mesa que compartían con sus respectivos hermanos.

-¡Vaya, Ashley! Eso ha sido... -empezó a felicitarle Sam con una sonrisa.

-¿Cojonudo? ¿Impresionante? -le cortó Dean rodeando con sus manos la cadera de la cazadora desde atrás. -Bueno, esa es mi chica. -agregó orgulloso.

-Ten cuidado con esas manos, Winchester, que van al pan. -le advirtió Josh sólo por molestar, aunque completamente serio a los ojos de Dean.

El ojiverde se sintió algo violento y fue a separarse de Ashley pero esta se lo impidió sujetándole las manos firmemente contra su cadera.

-Estas manos van a hacer lo que yo diga esta noche. -señaló mirando con descaro a su hermano. Se lo debía por los comentarios fuera de lugar que le había dedicado antes. -Y créeme, no van a tocar pan precisamente...

Ashley pudo notar como Dean se tensaba tras ella esperando por la reacción sobreprotectora del ojiazul, mas la cara de póker que Josh había mantenido durante la advertencia se vio descompuesta por una media sonrisa.

-Buen revés, hermanita. -admitió tomando un sorbo de su cerveza. -Buen revés.

Ashley le sonrió orgullosa y después empujó a Dean hasta uno de los altos taburetes que rodeaban la mesa para que este tomara asiento. Ella hizo lo mismo sobre las piernas de él de modo que el cazador siguió abrazándola por la espalda mientras dejaba descansar la barbilla sobre su hombro.

-No tengo ni idea de que iba todo eso. Y tampoco me atrevo a preguntar. -confesó lanzándole una mirada a Sam, el de pelo largo rió comprendiéndolo. -¿Sigue en pie lo de Las Vegas? -preguntó a continuación.

Dean había pensado en que podrían tomarse unos días de descanso antes de volver al negocio familiar y la ciudad del pecado había sido su propuesta. Ashley se balanceó hacia un lado para poder clavar su vista en la de él.

-¿Pero que mosca te ha picado con Las Vegas?

-Bebida. Juego. Mujeres. -enumeró el menor de los Winchester respondiendo por su hermano. -Más bebida. Más juego. Más...

-Gracias, Sam. Lo he pillado. -Ashley volvió a girarse hacia el rostro de su chico con una pizca de celos reflejada en sus facciones. -Así que es como tu paraíso personal, ¿eh?

-¡No! -se defendió Dean mirando con reproche al inoportuno de su hermano antes de centrarse de nuevo en ella. -Ese eres tú, nena.

La cara de Ashley se iluminó como si del mismo sol asomándose tras días de tormenta se tratara.

-¿Cómo no voy a quererte? -copó con sus manos el rostro del cazador y le espachurró cariñosamente las mejillas.

-¡Au! ¡Qué no soy un muñeco!

-Oh, sí lo eres. Ken, ¿recuerdas? -le rebatió Ashley, inclinándose para depositar un fugaz beso en la punta de su nariz.

-Dios. Ahora mismo os metía en el coche y os llevaba a una de esas cutres capillas de Las Vegas. -soltó Josh, divertido, mientras la pareja paraba sus carantoñas para rodar los ojos en su dirección. -Os visualizo a lo Elvis y Marilyn.

-Iré haciendo espacio en mi teléfono móvil para esas fotos. -se sumó Sam a la broma.

-Cerrad el pico. -ordenó Ashley con una mueca.

-Sí, sobre todo tú, Sammy. -indicó Dean. -¿O quieres que les enseñe las adorables fotos de tu boda con Becky?

Al menor de los Winchester se le borró la sonrisa de la cara mientras se ponía rígido sobre su asiento. No recordaba que dichas fotos existiesen, pero claro, tampoco se acordaba de mucho sobre aquella semana en el que la loca _fangirl l_e había estado suministrando un suero mágico para que se enamorara de ella.

-¿¡Has estado casado!? -exclamó Ashley sin poder ocultar la sorpresa. Varias personas se giraron en su dirección al escuchar el grito que la rubia había proferido. -¿Cómo no me había enterado antes?

Sam se escurrió en su taburete tratando en vano de esconder su monumental envergadura.

-¿Puedes bajar la voz, por favor?

-¡No! ¡Cuéntamelo todo! -exigió Ashley palmeando la mesa con vehemencia. -¿Quién es esa tal Becky?

Dean lanzó una carcajada tras la chica al ver el semblante avergonzado de su hermano, y alzando ambas cejas lo invitó a que respondiera. Por suerte para el menor de los Winchester el acople del micrófono resonando a través de los altavoces del local provocó que la atención de sus acompañantes, así como la suya propia, se centrara de nuevo sobre el pequeño escenario.

Una joven muchacha rubia de misteriosa mirada ambamarina se encontraba haciendo pruebas de sonido sobre las tablas. Su pelo caía a ambos lados de la cara mientras una pluma blanca que le servía como adorno despuntaba graciosamente hacia fuera de la melena. Lucía una bonita Gibson rojiza colgada de su hombro izquierdo y parecía algo avergonzada y fuera de lugar.

-Ehm... -balbuceó al fijar su atención en las mesas que se abrían frente a ella. -Buenas noches, soy Cheryl y... Sí, probablemente os estéis preguntando que hago con una guitarra en un karaoke. -soltó una risita nerviosa recorriendo el lugar con la mirada antes de continuar. -Bueno, el caso es que he de cantar y prefiero hacerlo con mi bebé. -dijo golpeteando suavemente a su Gibson.

-Me cae bien. -apuntó Dean. -Llama bebé a su guitarra.

-¿No te resulta familiar? -le preguntó entonces Sam, escrutando con la mirada a la chica sobre el escenario.

Dean la observó con más atención y torció el gesto.

-La verdad es que sí, pero eso me pasa con muchas mujeres así que... ¡Auch! -la mano de Ashley se había estampado contra su nuca. -¡Eso duele! -se quejó rascándose el cogote.

-La próxima vez escoge bien las palabras, Winchester.

-Sí, señora. -le sonrió el aludido antes de apretujarle el costado. La cazadora pegó un respingó por el cosquilleo y terminó con los pies en el suelo soltando una risa. Dean trató de volver a arrastrarla a su lado pero esta se apartó un poco más.

-Quiero escucharla. -indicó señalando con la cabeza a la tal Cheryl.

-La canción que voy a tocar es algo lenta. -continuó la chica sobre el escenario. -No tiene nada que ver con el subidón de adrenalina que nos ha brindado el dúo anterior, pero igualmente es de uno de los grandes del rock, del Rey para ser exactos. Se titula: _'Can't help falling in love with you' _y sí, es azucarada y romanticona a más no poder así que si hay alguna pareja felizmente enamorada entre el público me gustaría que se animasen a bailarla pegaditos. Eso es todo.

Los primeros acordes de guitarra empezaron a rasgar el aire brindando una suave melodía a la que pronto se le uniría la angelical voz de la intérprete.

**_Wise men say _**  
**_Only fools rush in_**  
**_But I can't help falling in love with you._**

-Creo que esa es vuestra señal para salir a la pista y la nuestra para escapar de una noche como aguantavelas. -habló Josh palmeando el hombro de Sam. A continuación se levantó y dejó caer sobre la mesa un billete de 50$.

El menor de los Winchester no tardó ni medio segundo en seguirle los pasos, viendo la oportunidad ideal para escaquearse de tener que narrar todo el incómodo tema de su boda con Becky.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera es medianoche! -aludió Ashley en un gesto cercano al puchero.

-Entonces ten cuidado que aún puede convertirse en una calabaza. -le dijo al pasar por su lado, haciendo referencia a Dean. La rodeó con un brazo y le dio un beso en la cabeza. -No hagas nada que yo no haría.

La menor de los Parker levantó su vista para fijarla en la de él.

-Te das cuenta de que eso me da muchas opciones, ¿verdad, hermano?

-Cierto. Mejor olvídalo. -sacudió su cabeza, sonriéndole de medio lado para después mirar fijamente al ojiverde. -Tráela de vuelta antes de las doce, ¿eh?

-¡Josh!

-¡Es broma! ¡Es broma! -levantó las manos el aludido en señal de inocencia. -Pero cuídala, Dean.

-Cuenta con ello. Siempre. -agregó dirigiendo un rápido vistazo a Ashley.

Josh le sonrió y asintió con su cabeza conforme con la respuesta. Dean hacía feliz a su hermana y eso le consolaba, el saber que alguien cuidaría de ella, aún cuando las cosas pudieran ponerse feas. Aún cuando lo que le rondaba por la cabeza llegará a acabar mal.

-Nos vemos por la mañana. -se despidió girando el anillo de piedra azurita entre sus dedos.

-Sí, buenas noches, chicos. -agregó Sam siguiendo al trigueño hacia la puerta del local.

-Hey, grandullón, no tan rápido. -Ashley tiró del brazo del menor de los Winchester hasta quedar unidos en un fraternal abrazo. -No te creas que se me va a olvidar la conversación que tenemos pendiente. -le dijo de puntillas. La cara que puso Sam debió ser todo un poema porque pudo escuchar como Dean arrancaba a reír tras ella. -Quiero todos los detalles.

-¿Sabes? Sois tal para cual. -se limitó a pronunciar el castaño girándola hacía su hermano y empujándola hacía él. Las manos de Ashley impactaron contra el pecho de Dean que la recibió de buen grado rodeándola por la cintura. -Divertíos.

**_Shall I stay?_**  
**_Would it be a sin?_**  
**_I can't help falling in love with you._**

-Supongo que ahora tenemos que bailar. -susurró Dean apoyando su frente contra la de ella.

Ashley sonrió ligeramente, entrelazando los dedos tras la nuca del cazador.

-No sé, ha dicho parejas felizmente enamoradas... ¿Crees que nos ajustamos a esa descripción?

Dean no respondió. En lugar de ello, se limitó a romper la distancia entre sus labios para besarla de forma suave y pausada, tomándose su tiempo. Una de sus manos se deslizaba por la columna de la chica mientras la otra se mantenía firmemente posada en el puente de su espalda. Su toque era delicado y exigente, todo al mismo tiempo.

**_As the river flows_**  
**_Gently to the sea_**  
**_Darling, so we go_**  
**_Some things are meant to be._**

Ashley soltó un suspiró cuando sintió al chico separarse de su boca.

-Sí que lo hacemos. -murmuró con una boba sonrisa en su rostro.

Empezaron a mecerse lentamente, sin llegar a moverse del sitio mientras las notas musicales seguían brindándoles aquel mágico momento. Ashley se apoyó en el hombro de Dean, cerrando los ojos y dejándose llevar por la dicha que llenaba su interior, sintiendo que ambos se tenían el uno al otro y que aquello no iba a cambiar nunca.

-**_Take my hand._** **_Take my whole life too. _**-se animó a cantar dulcemente en su oído. -**_I can't help falling in love with you._**

Las palabras flotaron en el aire provocando que la piel de Dean se erizara ante la agradable sensación, y apartándose paulatinamente de ella se perdió en sus ojos azules. Hubo una pregunta en su mirada, pero no tenía por qué pedir permiso, no cuando ambos habían admitido ya lo que sentían el uno por el otro.

**_I can't help falling in love with you ._**

Sus labios volvieron a atacar los de ella, esta vez menos gentilmente, con pasión. Ashley respondió del mismo modo a aquel beso, hundió sus dedos entre su corto cabello, y se entregó por completo.

**_I can't help falling in love with you ._**

Sus lenguas bailaron, locas e irrefrenables, anhelando saborear cada pedacito del otro hasta que sus agitadas respiraciones les obligaron a separarse. Verde y azul, como tantas otras veces, se quedaron prendados el uno del otro.

**_I can't help falling in love with you ._**

-La canción lo ha dicho todo. -habló Dean mojándose los labios. -No voy a repetirme.

-Yo tampoco. -Ashley lo tomó de la mano, invitándolo a seguirla a un lugar más tranquilo donde pudieran continuar diciéndose todo aquello que sentían sin la necesidad de palabras.

**_Lebanon, Kansas._**

El motor del Impala era el único que rompía el silencio en aquella solitaria carretera que llevaba directa al búnker de los Hombres de Letras. En su interior, Ashley había terminado por tumbarse boca arriba usando uno de las piernas de Dean como reposacabezas mientras mantenía las suyas dobladas en alto sobre el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Vas cómoda? -le preguntó el de ojos verdes desviando brevemente la vista de la carretera. La chica hacía un rato que se removía contra su muslo y la simple fricción estaba empezando a traerlo de cabeza.

-Ajá. -respondió ella con una provocativa sonrisa mientras volvía a moverse deliberadamente contra él. -¿Por qué? ¿Es que no te gusta tenerme encima, Winchester? -Dean chasqueó la lengua tratando de contenerse ante la provocación de la rubia mientras ella seguía sonriendo, disfrutando de aquel juego. Ashley se incorporó lentamente y acercó su boca hacía el oído de él. -Tengo hambre...

Los puños del cazador se cerraron férreamente sobre la rueda del volante, deseaba parar el maldito coche a un lado de la cuneta, abalanzarse sobre ella y demostrarle que él también podía ser igual de bueno buscándole las cosquillas de aquel modo, mas se contuvo ante el pensamiento de tenerla suplicando minutos más tarde sobre la cama.

-Y calor... -siguió hablando Ashley, desprendiéndose de su cazadora tejana para lanzarla después al asiento trasero. -¿Soy la única que tiene calor? -sus manos se deshicieron del par de botones que mantenían el escote de su camisa cerrado y atisbó como Dean le dedicaba un vistazo lleno de deseo contenido.

-¿De verdad pretendes que lleguemos al búnker cuándo me provocas de ese modo?

Ashley le dedicó una mirada inocente.

-Es en serio, tengo calor y... hambre.

-Pues baja la ventanilla. -resolvió el ojiverde volviendo la vista hacía la carretera al mismo tiempo que rebuscaba algo en uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta. -Y toma.

La rubia cogió el pequeño paquete de plástico y lo observó con curiosidad.

-¿Barrita energética baja en grasas?

-Se la cogí a Sam.

-Ya, claro. -rió Ashley rasgando el envoltorio y empujando hacia arriba el _snack_. Se metió gran parte de él en la boca pero no lo mordió sino que se limitó a lamerlo con dedicación observando fijamente al trigueño.

Dean rodó los ojos arrepintiéndose al momento de habérselo ofrecido. Aquel simple gesto había conseguido llenar su cabeza de perversiones. Pisó más a fondo el acelerador con la intención de llegar cuanto antes y poder desquitarse con la rubia por todo sus jueguecitos sucios.

-¿Vas a apagar un fuego, Winchester? -inquirió Ashley al sentir el acelerón del Impala. Después mordió media barrita y tragó esperando por la respuesta de este.

-Más bien voy a encender uno. -respondió con una prometedora media sonrisa.

Las piedrecitas del camino de tierra que llevaban al búnker empezaron a sentirse bajo las ruedas del Chevy cuando este empezó a bachear. En menos de un minuto Dean bajó del coche, y en menos de dos se las ingenió para aprisionar a la chica contra la puerta del copiloto y su propio cuerpo.

La miró fijamente a los ojos, a aquellos impresionantes pozos azules que en ese momento ardían de deseo, y cuando sintió que ella iba a lanzarse a sus labios giró su rostro para inclinarse hacia el oído de esta.

-No eres la única que sabe usar sucios trucos... -susurró antes de darle un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo.

-¿He sido una chica mala? -sonrió perversamente Ashley.

-Sí, Ash, y alguien debería enseñarte que pasa cuando se juega con fuego... -la rubia notó los labios de Dean bajar desde su mandíbula hasta su cuello, donde se detuvieron para succionar la fina piel provocando que un gemido escapará de su garganta. -Y que tan malo puedo llegar a ser yo también si me provocas de ese modo.

La ojiazul soltó una sutil risa cargada de excitación y dirigió sus ágiles manos hacía el cinturón del cazador, empujándolo aún más hacía su persona.

-No estoy segura de quien puede ser más malo de los dos, Dean.

-Tendremos que averiguarlo.

Ashley se lanzó sobre sus labios como un muerto de sed lo haría en un oasis en medio del desierto. Dean no se mostró sorprendido porque era lo que había estado esperando, lo que ansiaba, que fuera ella la que terminará por rendirse ante él y le metiera caña.

Entre besos, caricias y suspiros, llegaron a trompicones hasta la entrada del bunker, donde Dean tuvo que abrir los ojos para evitar que ambos rodaran escaleras abajo. Cuando lo hizo un tenue resplandor azulado llamó su atención, que no la de la rubia, pues seguía entregada al placer de su boca y manos por todas partes.

La luz, que provenía de la arboleda cercana, pareció apagarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, los instintos de cazador de Dean se habían activado y le gritaban que fuera a averiguar de que se trataba aquello, así que terminó por romper el contacto con Ashley.

-¿Qué? -preguntó esta respirando entrecortadamente.

-Me he dejado algo en el coche. -la rubia lo miró con cara de: ¿_en serio_? y él le dedicó una sonrisa exculpatoria. -Enseguida vuelvo.

-Más te vale o empezaré sin ti.

-Ni se te ocurra. -advirtió el chico dedicándole otro beso. -Esposate a la cama si hace falta.

-Date prisa. -pidió Ashley antes de colarse en el interior del refugio.

Tras un corto paseo Dean llegó hasta el punto donde se había mostrado aquella claridad y la imagen que contempló ante sus ojos lo dejó sin aliento. Josh se encontraba de pie junto a la tumba de Lucy con el anillo del Rey Salomón sobre un círculo repleto de extraña simbología mientras en sus manos sujetaba el Libro de los Condenados.

-¿Qué demonios..? -profirió acercándose hasta el ojiazul. Este se giro agitado hacía el Winchester al verse descubierto. -¿Qué coño es todo esto, Josh?

-La necesito de vuelta. -se justificó el Parker con la mirada sobre la tumba. -Y he hallado el modo. No voy a dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

-Para esto. ¡Ahora! -le exigió el ojiverde.

-No puedo.

-¡Maldita sea, Josh! ¡Ese libro no se llama de los Condenados por nada! -el tono de Dean se endureció. -El tipo de magia que contiene conlleva un precio demasiado alto a pagar. ¡Dámelo!

-No. -volvió a negar el otro leyendo las últimas palabras del hechizo.

El mayor de los Winchester corrió hacía él para quitárselo de las manos pero ya era demasiado tarde, las frases habían sido pronunciadas y el Tártaro estaba a punto de abrirse.

El suelo tembló bajos sus pies, deteniendo sus movimientos, mientras de la piedra azurita del anillo empezó a proyectarse un inmenso orbe anaranjado que se abrió frente a ellos.

Cientos de agudos y desgarradores gritos comenzaron a percibirse desde su interior y pronto surgió de él una gran cantidad de espeso humo negro que se coló bajo tierra, justo donde la tumba de Lucy descansaba.

Pero la esencia demoníaca de la caoba no fue lo único que escapó mediante el portal. Una ennegrecida nube fue tomando forma sobre sus cabezas de manera rauda mientras ambos se dedicaban una mirada llena de confusión.

-¡Ciérralo! -exclamó Dean refiriéndose al halo anaranjado por el cual seguía escapando sin control aquella sustancia ónix.

-¡No sé cómo! -aludió Josh con desesperación echándole un vistazo al libro que sostenía aún entre las manos. -¡Aquí no pone nada más!

El mayor de los Winchester se acercó entonces hacía la fuente de poder que resplandecía desde el suelo. El anillo del Rey Salomón parecía ser el encargado de mantener el ovalo abierto para que fuera lo que fuese aquello consiguiera escapar. Sin pensárselo dos veces, y usando el talón de su bota derecha, Dean pisó con fuerza el mágico objeto resquebrajando como consecuencia la piedra azurita que había incrustada en él.

Una terrible explosión se desencadenó de aquel acto provocando una gran onda expansiva que atravesó a ambos cazadores en el camino haciéndolos desaparecer junto a la fulgurante luz que terminó por extinguirse. La arboleda volvió a sumirse en la oscuridad de la noche mientras unos tenebrosos nubarrones iban elevándose hacía el cielo.

La puerta de hierro del búnker chirrió cuando Sam y Ashley emergieron sobresaltados a través de esta. Alarmados por las señales sonoras y luminosas que el refugio había empezado a emitir escasos segundos antes a modo de aviso.

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de la rubia cuando dirigió su mirada hacía el cielo y una sensación de _deja vu_ la invadió. Josh. Dean.

-¿Demonios? -murmuró temerosa en dirección al menor de los Winchester.

Sam la miró sin saber muy bien que responder a esa pregunta y Ashley pudo percibir que la ansiedad de su amigo era pareja a la suya.

-Peor. -pronunció una voz que no les costó mucho reconocer. Lucy se erguía frente a ellos con un aspecto deplorable, cubierta de tierra humedecida y con la ropa hecha harapos. -Titanes.


End file.
